Liés par le destin
by LawTrafalgarDWater
Summary: Les humains ont toujours voulu découvrir la vérité sur le siècle oublié, mais également ce qu'était les fruits du démon. Pourquoi existaient-ils? D'où venaient-ils? En attaquant un navire de la marine Trafalgar se verra entraîné dans une quête de vérité alors qu'il ne souhaite que la vengeance. Arrivera-t-il à ses fins ou le destin le mènera-t-il sur les ruines du passé? (Hétéro)
1. Chapitre 1: Rencontre

Doucement, le soldat replaça sa casquette sur sa tête d'un air satisfait. Il vérifia sa tenue dans le miroir et opina d'un air entendu. Il jeta, ensuite, un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la petite cabine que le commandant lui avait octroyée pour le voyage jusqu'à Dressrosa.

Le temps était au beau fixe ce matin. Un soleil radieux brillait sur l'océan et appelait à la détente sur le pont. Il vit une mouette planer quelques instants aux côtés du navire avant de s'éloigner à tir d'ailes. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et marcha pour la seconde fois vers le miroir sur pieds dans un coin de la chambre. Il observa son reflet d'un regard scrutateur.

Il arborait l'uniforme blanc et bleu de la marine. Il était de carrure plutôt fine et élancée qui lui conférait un aspect efféminé. D'ailleurs, lors de son premier jour à bord, les autres marines l'avaient énormément taquiné à ce propos. Mais, il avait fait la sourde oreille, ne se laissant pas démoraliser pas ce genre de boutades.  
Il avait le teint pâle, malgré le temps passé sous le soleil à bord d'un navire. Ses grands yeux verts en amande ressortaient donc de manière intense et il avait l'impression désagréable de ne voir que ces prunelles à la teinte émeraude. Une couleur très inhabituelle et qui attirait un grand nombre de regards et d'intérêt.

Il abaissa alors ses yeux clairs sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient fines et parfaitement dessinées. Il demeura ainsi à les fixer alors qu'une scène se déroula dans l'écran de ses souvenirs. La silhouette de deux jeunes gens échangeant un baiser au coucher de soleil.  
Machinalement, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres comme pour mieux retenir la sensation de ce simple baiser tandis qu'une larme roulait sur son visage, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer du revers de sa main. Il n'avait guère le temps de se morfondre sur le passé. A présent, il devait avancer vers le futur qu'il avait choisi.

C'est alors que des bruits d'épées et des cris retentirent sur le bateau. Surpris, par ce brouhaha inattendu, le jeune marine s'approcha de la porte de sa cabine et l'entrouvrit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Là sur le pont, les marines se battaient contre une attaque pirate. Il tenta de les compter. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa place, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ennemis. Cependant, il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui avaient poussé ses criminels à aborder un vaisseau de la marine. En effet, en temps normal, ils évitaient plutôt d'avoir à faire à eux.  
Il referma délicatement le battant de bois et se retourna, pensif. Il devait agir rapidement. Il promena ses yeux clairs sur la pièce, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque. D'ordinaire, il ne se battait pas, mais aujourd'hui serait différent. Il refusait de laisser ces forbans nuire à son précieux plan.

Sur le pont, les marines faisaient face à des adversaires redoutables. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel équipage, mais de celui de l'un des supernovas : Trafalgar Law. De plus, il n'y avait là que quatre d'entre eux, dont le capitaine. Ce dernier combattait le commandant qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre à terre en quelques instants.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, les marines se retrouvèrent pieds et poings liés, agenouillés sur le sol. Trois pirates surveillaient les prisonniers lorsque le quatrième sortit de la cabine du commandant. Il marchait d'une démarche souple et lente. Il tenait à la main une liasse de feuilles qu'il parcourut rapidement.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme mince et de taille moyenne. Il arborait un sweat jaune à capuche avec un Jolly Roger dessus, le même que les autres criminels. Il avait les cheveux noirs masqués en partie par le chapeau de fourrure blanc tacheté de noir. A chacune de ses oreilles, on voyait deux petites boucles dorées. Son pantalon était un jean bleu tacheté de noir rappelant un léopard. Il avait les traits fins et anguleux. Des yeux gris acérés venaient de se lever pour toiser les prisonniers avec froideur. Des cernes légères ombraient son regard à l'expression indéchiffrable tandis que les lettres " D.E.A.T.H. " (Mort en anglais) étaient tatouées sur les doigts de sa main.

Il s'immobilisa à quelques pas des captifs et les dévisagea à tour de rôle. Il semblait fortement contrarié. Il secoua les documents qu'il avait entre ses doigts avant de les laisser tomber devant lui. Puis, sa voix retentit une nouvelle fois, ferme et impérieuse :

\- Où est la marchandise que vous devez livrer à Dressrosa ?

Le commandant tressaillit en réalisant les motivations de ces pirates. Ils convoitaient la seule chose que personne ne souhaitait voir tomber, de nouveau, entre les mains des brigands dans leur genre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant tout de même à répondre. S'il ne le faisait pas, ce type n'hésiterait pas à tuer touts les soldats présents. Il le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ni regrets. Après tout, n'était-il pas réputé pour sa cruauté ?

L'officier leva le visage vers l'ennemi de la marine et le toisa, glacial. Puis, il lâcha avec aplomb :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Trafalgar Law !

Le pirate esquissa un sourire en coin, mauvais et qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et observa avec calme et froideur :

\- Tiens donc ?! Pourtant, les registres disent le contraire... Tiens-tu si peu à ta vie et à celle de tes hommes... ?

Il avait susurré ces mots ce qui provoqua un frisson le long de l'épine dorsale du reste de l'équipage. Ils entendirent alors un bruit métallique, le frottement d'une lame...Vivement, l'officier releva le visage et vit le pirate sortir son sabre de son fourreau.

\- Dernier conseil, commandant, parlez ou vous mourrez avec vos homme.

Le gradé serra les poings si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent. Il savait parfaitement que quelque soit sa décision, la mort en serait l'issue. En effet, car ce qu'il devait livrer était destiné à bien plus fort et plus cruel que lui : Doflamingo Donquichotte.

Il secoua la tête et la baissa en répétant :

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire... Même si je te le dis, nous mourrons... Alors, je ne parlerai pas...

\- Donc, tu as menti. Ce que je cherche se trouve bien à bord, conclut le pirate un sourire froid aux lèvres.

La peur assaillit les marines et ils prièrent pour leur salut. Comme tout le monde en cette terre, ils craignaient de perdre la vie. Hélas, ils se devinaient tous impuissants face à ce genre d'adversaires.

\- Mais, je vais exaucer ton souhait et abréger tes souffrances...

Il lâcha le fourreau qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et brandit sa lame au-dessus de l'officier. Ce dernier soutint courageusement le regard froid de son vis-à-vis, refusant de se montrer faible face à la mort.

Il abattit son arme d'un coup vif et violent, mais il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Au lieu d'un hurlement de douleur et d'agonie, ce fut un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant qui s'éleva autour d'eux. Law battit des paupières avant de réaliser qu'un marine venait de s'interposer en bloquant son coup. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? se demanda-t-il.

Un genou à terre, et l'autre jambe pliée, le jeune soldat venait de bloquer le sabre de l'agresseur de son supérieur. Lentement, il redressa la tête et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, toisa Trafalgar Law.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Affrontement

Trafalgar Law scruta les traits fins et fut médusé de découvrir que ce dernier semblait tout juste avoir dix-sept ans. Néanmoins, il éveilla le respect du jeune pirate puisqu'il avait osé s'interposer pour sauver la vie de son chef. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas le pardon et il n'escomptait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Non, il ne se contenterait pas de le tuer devant les autres en guise d'exemple. Non, il allait le torturer, le disséquer marquer sa chair de sa lame. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier, et après seulement, il lui assénerait le coup de grâce. Ainsi, plus jamais personne n'oserait se rebeller face à lui et son équipage.

Le jeune capitaine se recula de quelques pas afin de permettre à son adversaire de se relever. Le marine jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le commandant et soupira. Il était allé bien trop loin pour le regretter. Il avait choisi de lui-même d'agir et de protéger ses soldats, alors il le ferait jusqu'au bout.

\- Qui es-tu ? S'enquit Law, sur ses gardes.

Le jeune garçon se redressa, épousseta, rajusta sa casquette avant de darder ses prunelles vertes sur son ennemi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. 

Law tressaillit. Il n'avait guère l'habitude qu'on lui parle de la sorte. En temps normal, il obtenait facilement les informations qu'il voulait, mais ce jeune garçon semblait vouloir faire le malin. Et bien soit, il allait lui démontrer qu'il était bien trop jeune pour jouer dans la cour des grands !

Il se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer à la moindre occasion. L'adolescent lui fit face tout en coulant de furtifs coups d'œil autour de lui. Visiblement, il évaluait la situation afin de se permettre une certaine marge de manœuvre. Il était doué et intelligent. Mais serait-il capable de lui tenir tête ? Un sourire perfide étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'élançait vers sa proie. Les sabres s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de fer créant des étincelles à chaque coup.

Law augmenta la rapidité de ses attaques et fut étonné de constater que le gamin parvenait à suivre le rythme. D'ordinaire, les rookies peinaient à tenir la cadence. Cependant, il n'attaquait pas se contentant de parer et d'esquiver chaque assaut.

Sur le pont, tout le monde retenait son souffle aussi bien les coéquipiers du pirate que ceux du jeune marine. La scène à laquelle ils assistaient les laissait sans voix. Un tel combat était rare et ravissait les yeux.

A force de reculer, le marine finit par se retrouver le dos contre le mât. Ne tenant pas compte de ce détail, Trafalgar Law poursuivit ses assauts. Il abattit son arme à la hauteur de l'abdomen de son adversaire, or ce dernier esquiva en bondissant dans les airs. Il exécuta un saut périlleux au-dessus du pirate, pris appui de sa ma main libre sur la tête du capitaine corsaire et lui vola son couvre-chef. Il atterrit derrière lui.

Les coéquipiers de Trafalgar pâlirent dangereusement. Ils savaient combien leur capitaine tenait à son chapeau. Ils déglutirent péniblement envoyant déjà une prière à l'attention du malheureux inconscient. Personne ne touchait aux affaires du Capitaine ! 

Ce dernier, pour sa part, ne semblait nullement conscient de son erreur. Il attendait, le sourire aux lèvres, épée à la main que Trafalgar Law lui fasse de nouveau face.

Tête baissée, Law jugula la colère qui montait en lui tel un raz-de-marée. Ce novice venait de lui dérober, l'air de rien, comme pour se moquer de lui, son précieux chapeau. Il avisa la pointe de ses chaussures qui flirtaient dangereusement avec celle de son nodachi. Décidément, il allait devoir graver dans la chair et dans la tête de ce gamin qui était le Chirurgien de la Mort. Un sourire sadique, qui n'augurait rien de bon, étira ses lèvres fines et masculines tandis qu'il pivotait sur lui-même. L'atmosphère changea et se fit pesante.

Il était là, à quelques pas de lui seulement dans une pause détendue. Il faisait tournoyer au bout de sa main gauche son bonnet tout en le dévisageant, moqueur. Ainsi, il voulait jouer eh bien, il allait lui donner une bonne leçon !

\- Ton nom ? fit-il d'une voix lugubre.

Un frisson remonta le long du dos du petit nouveau qui se maîtrisa pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il semblait réellement dangereux. Mais, il était trop tard pour reculer, il le savait.

En guise de réponse, le marine se débarrassa de sa casquette avant de revêtir le bonnet du pirate et se mit en garde prêt à en découdre de nouveau. La mâchoire de Law se contracta, signe de sa fureur.

Il tendit sa main libre devant lui, paume vers le bas et les doigts quelques peu écartés avant de prononcer :

\- Room...

Aussitôt, une sphère bleue apparut enveloppant le pont tout entier. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux médusés, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais avant que la sphère ne se referme sur lui, il courut en sens inverse comme pour éviter de s'y retrouver enfermé. Il bondit, s'accrocha à l'un des cordages qu'il trancha au moyen de son épée. Aussitôt, la poulie fit son œuvre et le propulsa en hauteur dans les voiles, loin du pont, des pirates et de cette bulle bleue.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Heureusement qu'il connaissait ce pouvoir, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en soit l'utilisateur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le duel ne serait finalement pas aussi aisé qu'il l'avait cru.

Il fouilla le pont en contrebas à la recherche de son ennemi. Il n'était nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il avait pu passer.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention derrière toi, fit une voix tout contre son oreille.

Il sursauta et perdit l'équilibre sous l'effet de surprise. Il serait tombé si Trafalgar ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le poignet. Ils demeurèrent ainsi à se dévisager.

\- Rejoins-moi ! fit-il tout à trac.

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage juvénile. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à cela. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était même la dernière chose qu'il aurait imaginé entendre. Pour sa part, Law était satisfait de pouvoir le surprendre.

Cependant en guise de réponse, le soldat frappa l'air de sa lame. Attaque inattendue que Trafalgar esquiva de justesse. Néanmoins, dans son geste de recul, il n'eut guère d'autre choix que de lâcher le garçon. Ce dernier tomba dans le vide sous les regards effrayés des autres personnes présentes.

Le marine planta sa lame dans la voile afin de ralentir sa chute et attrapa les cordages. Lorsqu'il toucha de nouveau le pont, Trafalgar était déjà là et donna un coup de sabre au niveau du poitrail. Le soldat esquiva en se baissant. Il prit appui sur ses mains et frappa ses jambes de ses pieds. Perdant l'équilibre, Trafalgar roula sur le sol et se remit aussitôt sur pieds.

Il était doué, voir même plus fort qu'il ne l'escomptait. Cependant, pas assez pour rivaliser avec lui. Law se retenait depuis le commencement. Il aimait jauger la force de son adversaire surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un gamin qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Et il fallait avouer qu'il était agréablement surpris. Même pour un jeunot, il parvenait à lui tenir tête et il devinait qu'avec un bon entraînement, il ferait un bon atout pour son équipage.

Il sourit de plus belle et fondit sur le rookie, le frappa de sa main libre au visage, l'envoyant au tapis. Sous l'impact le chapeau nordique roula sur le sol. Un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre. Il se releva lentement, essuya le liquide rougeâtre et se releva.

\- Allez, capitaine ! Montrez-lui que vous êtes le plus fort ! Criait l'un des pirates.

Les autres se joignirent presque aussitôt à ces paroles comme pour mieux l'encourager.

Oui, il était temps d'en finir, se dit Trafalgar. Il se rua alors vers l'individu en face de lui qui se préparait déjà à parer le coup. Contre toute attente, il s'immobilisa et lança son sabre droit sur la tête du jeune garçon. Surpris, ce dernier battit des paupières et allait repousser le nodachi de son sabre lorsque subitement, l'arme du pirate se volatilisa laissant place à son propriétaire lui-même. Il avait inter changé leur place pour l'approcher plus facilement. Et il avait réussi !

Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit avec force le poignet de l'adolescent et le serra fortement le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il laissa tomber son arme qui heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique. Contrarié de s'être ainsi fait avoir, le petit marine tenta d'envoyer un coup de poing au pirate, mais ce dernier le bloqua au creux de sa main libre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Law étudia le visage devant lui. Il paraissait surpris, mais n'avait pas peur. Il aimait bien ce petit et le voulait dans son équipage. Il le lui avait proposé une fois sans obtenir de réponse, il allait tenter sa chance une fois de plus.

\- Je te veux dans mon équipage !

Il vit une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux verts, d'une teinte encore jamais vue auparavant. Un vert émeraude, presque envoûtant. Il guettait sa réponse, mais elle ne vint pas et il commençait à perdre patience lorsque tout à coup un cri d'alerte déchira le silence sur le pont.

\- Capitaine ! Un bateau ennemi en approche !

\- Qui est-ce... ? fit-il sans quitter son prisonnier des yeux.

Il y eut une courte pause et :

\- Il porte l'étendard de Doflamingo !

Doflamingo ?! Mince ! Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que ce monstre puisse venir jusqu'ici. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils se fassent face. Cela devra attendre encore un peu. A présent, il était primordial de se sauver et tant pis pour le colis que ces marines devaient emporter jusqu'à Dressrosa.

\- Tous au sous-marin, on s'en va !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ses camarades se ruaient déjà vers le petit vaisseau jaune qui flottait tranquillement aux côtés du navire de la marine. Cependant, Trafalgar n'avait pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur son vis-à-vis.

\- Capitaine ? S'inquiéta un de ses hommes.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'un ours polaire blanc, portant une combinaison orange sur laquelle on voyait clairement le Joly Roger de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law.

\- Bepo, prends mon sabre et mon bonnet, fit tranquillement Law.

\- Mais, capitaine, il faut vite y aller ! S'impatienta l'ours en ramassant les affaires de son supérieur.

Law pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, esquissa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, et lâcha :

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi !


	3. Chapitre 3: Prisonnier ou camarade?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Law tira brusquement sur le bras du jeune homme le déséquilibrant. Il profita du fait qu'il allait s'écrouler contre lui pour le jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Bien entendu, le malheureux lui ordonna de le lâcher, de le reposer à terre tout en le martelant de ses mains libres. Mais, il eut beau vitupérer, le pirate ne le libéra pas.

Law sauta sur le pont. Bepo s'approcha de lui et s'enquit :

\- Vous êtes sûr, capitaine, que vous voulez l'emmener ? Il a pas l'air vraiment d'accord...

Law esquissa un sourire en coin et répliqua :

\- Tu te trompes, Bepo. Au contraire, c'est ça façon à lui de montrer sa joie.

Bepo se figea et considéra son capitaine en silence. Il le suivit des yeux, le regardant disparaître à l'intérieur du sous-marin, son fardeau sur l'épaule. Il soupira. Décidément, les humains avaient des manières étranges de montrer leur contentement.

Après plusieurs minutes à circuler calmement dans les couloirs, son fardeau agité sur l'épaule, Law pénétra dans une pièce sombre. Là, sans crier gare, il le jeta sur le sol métallique sans le moindre ménagement. Il entendit le jeunot gémir de surprise et de douleur mêlées.

Il s'accroupit face à lui et chercha son regard. Le marine releva vivement le visage et le fusilla de ses grands yeux verts. Il tendit lentement la main vers lui, mais le marine le repoussa violemment avant de lui cracher au visage. Le soldat avait conscience de mal se comporter. La seule chose qu'il avait à lui reprocher était d'avoir ruiné ses projets.

Les prunelles métalliques brillèrent dangereusement. Sans le lâcher du regard, il s'essuya. Puis, tout à coup, il l'attrapa à la gorge et resserra la pression de ses doigts. Le soldat agrippa instantanément la main qui menaçait de le tuer et essaya, tant bien que mal, de se libérer.

Hélas, le pirate était bien plus fort. Il commençait à suffoquer. L'air lui manquait. Law ne quittait pas le soldat du regard. Il sentait sa résistance faiblir et son pouls ralentir sous ses doigts. S'il serrait davantage ou même plus longtemps, il mourrait. Mais, ce n'était pas le but qu'il recherchait. Pourquoi fallait-il que les marines soient aussi idiots ? Même quand ils savaient n'avoir aucune chance, ils tenaient tête. Du moins, c'était le cas pour certains...

Les mains du gamin lâchèrent prise et retombèrent mollement le long de son corps tandis que ce dernier commençait à osciller dangereusement. Il desserra légèrement ses doigts autour du cou.

C'est à cet instant que quelque chose de totalement inattendue se produisit. Le corps frêle du soldat retomba en avant et s'affala contre celui du chirurgien tandis que de longs cheveux d'ébènes cascadèrent sur les épaules et le long du dos du prisonnier.

Law battit des paupières en humant le parfum délicat qui envahissait lentement ses narines. Comme s'il croyait rêver, il fit glisser ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse. Une fille... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

Il avait enrôlé, contre son gré, une gamine, alors même qu'il ne voulait pas de femme dans son équipage ! Et autant ne pas imaginer la réaction des pervers qui caractérisaient ses hommes. Il allait falloir cacher que le marine était en réalité "une marine". Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de verrouiller dans son dos.

Lorsqu'elle souleva de nouveau les paupières, vingt quatre heures s'étaient écoulées. Elle commença par promener ses prunelles sur la pièce tout en se frottant le cou. Elle se rappelait que le pirate avait voulu la tuer. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Rien n'était moins sûr...

Elle soupira et abaissa la tête. Son estomac grogna dangereusement lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques temps. En voyant ses cheveux retomber autour de son visage, elle blêmit et porta sa main à sa chevelure. Elle ne rêvait pas. Ils avaient repris leur taille naturelle ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et donc que ce pirate savait !

Il était forcément présent lorsque cela s'était produit et donc il savait qu'elle était une fille. Elle frissonna à l'idée de ce que cet individu et son équipage pourraient lui faire subir. Doucement, elle déplia sa fine silhouette et s'approcha de la porte. Elle était fermée à clé. Elle tenta d'actionner la poignée avant de se détourner. Elle devait certainement se trouver dans une sorte de cellule. Il y avait des chaînes fixées sur les parois. Il serait donc vain de tenter de sortir d'ici...

Avec un soupir résigné, elle alla s'appuyer contre le mur et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées avant de fourrer son visage contre ses genoux. Pourquoi une telle chose s'était-elle produite ? Elle avait tout mis en place pour atteindre son but ! Elle devait rejoindre Dressrosa afin de protéger une personne précieuse à son cœur, et voilà qu'un maudit pirate intervenait et faisait tout capoter ! Elle le maudissait, le haïssait pour son intervention. Les larmes mouillèrent ses cils qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître dans son pantalon avec une rage silencieuse empreinte d'impuissance.

Le petit déjeuner était l'un des moments qui réunissait tout l'équipage du Heart. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à veiller à ne pas se faire rattraper par Doflamingo et ses compagnons.

L'ambiance était aux réjouissances. Doflamingo avait été semé et même s'ils n'avaient pas mis la main sur le précieux colis, ils étaient vivants et avaient gagné un nouveau camarade.

La pièce était de métal gris presque noir. Les tables étaient visées au sol tandis que des néons diffusaient une lueur blafarde dans la pièce. Ils prirent place tout en poursuivant leur conversation. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient parvenus à fuir Doflamingo.

Néanmoins, leur discussion tournait essentiellement autour du jeune marine que leur capitaine avait littéralement kidnappé.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de céder à ce type d'impulsion. En effet, Trafalgar Law était bien connu pour son esprit réfléchi et posé. Il était un stratège redoutable et étudiait chacune de ses options avec grande attention.

Assis à l'une des tables, se trouvait trois hommes. Deux d'entre eux portaient une combinaison blanche tagué du symbole de l'équipage. Ils avaient tout deux sur la tête une casquette.

L'un d'entre eux, avait le mot « Penguin » écrit sur sa caquette. On distinguait sur le sommet un petit pompon de couleur rouge. La visière de cette dernière dissimulait ses yeux ce qui empêchait clairement de déchiffrer ses expressions.

A sa droite, son meilleur ami, Sachi, s'était installé. Il s'agissait d'un homme maigre et de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux de couleur brun atteignaient ses épaules. Cependant, sa casquette était bleue à bord rouge. La visière cachait également ses yeux.

Quant au troisième, nommé Jean Bart, il était tellement grand que l'on se demandait comment il parvenait à entrer dans le sous-marin. Son visage sévère comparable à un animal de garde attisait la crainte des personnes qu'il croisait. Des tatouages en forme de soleil ombraient son front et une cicatrice relevant d'un ancien combat marquait son visage au-dessus de son œil droit. On voyait également de larges rouflaquettes sur les côtés de son visage ainsi qu'une longue chevelure noire qui descendait le long de son dos.

Par ailleurs, contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas la tenue destinée à chaque membre d'équipage. Il arborait un simple pantalon sombre ainsi qu'une chemise noire laissée entrouverte sur son large torse musclé.

Touts les trois profitaient d'une légère accalmie pour deviser tranquillement. Ils s'interrogeaient fortement sur les motivations de leur capitaine pour avoir emmener un marine par la force sur le sous-marin. En temps normal, il n'agissait pas ainsi et ne choisissait pas les forces de l'ordre comme compagnon d'armes.

Pourtant, ils pouvaient comprendre. Le jeune soldat brillait de talent. Malgré un grand nombre de lacunes, il avait tenu tête au capitaine dans un corps à corps des plus inattendu.

\- J'ai adoré lorsqu'il a sauté sur la tête du capitaine et lui a dérobé son chapeau, pouffait Penguin.

Shachi se mit à rire en hochant affirmativement la tête. Il revécut mentalement cette scène et rit de plus belle en disant :

\- Et t'as vu sa tête ? Trop hilarant.

\- Moi, je me demande pourquoi il l'a embarqué avec nous, fit Jean Bart sans un sourire.

C'était risqué d'emmener un marine avec eux car ce dernier pourrait les trahir à n'importe quel moment. Toutefois, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur capitaine avait mûrement réfléchi à la question. Mais cette dernière demeurait, malgré tout, sans réponse.

\- Peut-être qu'il a été séduit par son talent de combattant, suggéra Penguin en reprenant son sérieux.

La question l'intriguait également. Néanmoins, il savait, par expérience, qu'il serait vain d'interroger son supérieur. Ce dernier avait pour habitude de garder ses pensées pour lui. Shachi plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur le torse et abaissa la tête, pensif. Ce fut après plusieurs secondes de silence qu'il lâcha :

\- Pourquoi ce gamin ? Il y a des combattants bien plus fort que lui sur Grand Line.

Jean Bart partageait son opinion. Trafalgar Law agissait toujours de façon réfléchie et calculée. Il manipulait les gens et les menait là où il voulait. Mais, il y avait également une autre question qui les taraudait. Celle du fameux colis que ce navire de la Marine devait transporter jusqu'à Dressrosa. Ils avaient eu beau le fouiller du pont à la cale, ils n'avaient rien pu trouver. De plus, les registres stipulaient bien un objet à livrer à l'un des sept capitaines corsaire.

\- Je suis certain que c'était quelque chose de très important pour qu'il se déplace en personne, observa l'un d'entre eux.

Les autres opinèrent du chef. Doflamingo se déplaçait rarement, ce qui signifiait que cette fois, cela était d'une importance capitale à ses yeux. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait.

\- En tout cas, ce n'était pas de l'or.

\- T'est drôlement futé, Shachi, railla celui à la casquette.

L'intéressé lui jeta un coup d'œil furibond, signe que cela ne lui plaisait pas de se voir taquiner de la sorte devant les autres.

\- Mais, je trouve ça louche, quand même, fit Penguin. Pourquoi est-ce que la marine se déplacerait jusqu'à Dressrosa pour livrer quelque chose qui ne se trouve même pas à bord.

Shachi croisa les bras et s'adossa contre sa chaise. Là, il devait admettre que son ami marquait un point. En effet, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Surtout qu'ils ignoraient ce qu'était le colis et ce que Doflamingo escomptait en faire. En tout cas, ce n'était pas de l'or, les cales et le coffre étaient vides.

Ce fut à ce moment que le second du capitaine, l'ours polaire qui marchait et parlait entra dans la pièce. Il semblait soucieux, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait.

\- Où est le capitaine ?

L'ours s'immobilisa, tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas la question de ses camarades si bien que Penguin insista :

\- Bepo?

L'intéressé tressaillit et s'excusa et baissa la tête :

\- Désolé...

\- Arrête de t'excuser pour rien, et dit nous où est le capitaine, répéta Shachi.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait de crainte qu'il ne se surmène une fois de plus. De plus, il devait cogiter, en ce moment. Après tout, même après avoir abordé le navire de la marine, ils ignoraient encore ce qu'il transportait. Tout ce dont ils étaient certains résidait dans le fait que cela devait être livré à Dressrosa. Doflamingo était d'ailleurs venu chercher son bien en personne.

Mais, aussitôt la conversation revint vers le grand sujet du moment : le jeune gamin enfermé dans la cellule du sous-marin. Ils s'inquiétaient tous quant à l'avenir que leur capitaine envisageait pour ce petit soldat. Après tout, pirate et marine c'était deux choses complètement différentes.

\- En tout cas, je me demande pourquoi il refuse qu'on aille le voir, commenta doucement Penguin.

Shachi haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance avant d'ajouter :

\- Va savoir, il dit jamais rien de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas aller le voir en douce ? suggéra Penguin.

\- Il suffira d'occuper le capitaine, conseilla Shachi.

\- Et tu envisages de m'occuper de quelle manière ?

Shachi déglutit péniblement. Law venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria et le considérait une lueur froide dans les yeux, et un sourire aux bords des lèvres. Pas, un sourire chaleureux et plaisant. Non, celui-ci était froid et pétrifia tout le monde.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Personne n'osait plus parler, ni même le regarder en face. Shachi réfléchit à vive allure, tentant de trouver une échappatoire qui ne vint pas.

Law ne le quittait pas du regard. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui déplaisait fortement. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps pour les représailles. De plus, il comprenait parfaitement leur désir de voir leur nouveau camarade. Malheureusement, en l'état actuel des choses, et d'après sa découverte, il ne pouvait pas les laisser le rencontrer. Il fallait trouver une solution à défaut d'une explication. Il détestait leur dissimuler des choses, hélas, il s'agissait d'une fille.

Et il refusait de la mettre en danger face à des mâles en rut. De plus, un problème bien plus grave se dressait devant eux et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors autant, se charger des choses les plus urgentes immédiatement.

Il leur ordonna de s'installer pour une rapide réunion concernant la situation. Il profita de l'occasion pour leur révéler que le jeune marine serait leur nouveau compagnon de route. Cependant, il lui fallait un certain temps d'adaptation donc, il le plaçait sous sa surveillance personnelle. Et lorsqu'ils accosteraient sur une île, il resterait enfermé afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'évade.

\- C'est donc un prisonnier, fit Penguin d'un ton neutre.

\- Non.

Shachi pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre. Bepo intervint à son tour :

\- Ecoutez donc ce que dit le capitaine ! Il vient de vous dire qu'il était l'un de nos nouveaux coéquipiers. D'ailleurs, il semblait très heureux de se joindre à nous.

\- Heureux ?! répéta Penguin, incrédule.

Bepo hocha affirmativement la tête et Penguin enchaîna :

\- Vraiment ? Excuse-moi, Bepo, mais je crains que notre définition du bonheur soit totalement différente.

L'ours battit des paupières, sans comprendre. Pourtant, Trafalgar Law lui avait affirmé le contraire. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de s'expliquer lorsque Shachi ajoutait comme pour lui-même :

\- Je pense plutôt que l'on ferait mieux de nous méfier et faire attention qu'il ne nous égorge pas dans notre sommeil.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que..., fit Bepo alarmé.

\- Oui, oui, opina Penguin d'un air entendu. Et il fera de toi une descente de lit...

Effrayé, l'ours se tourna vers son capitaine et l'implora :

\- Capitaine, s'il vous plaît. Débarrassez-vous de lui, il est vraiment effrayant ce garçon !

Trafalgar sourit de plus belle avant de refuser fermement. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et lança :

\- A mon avis, je serai sa cible principale, Bepo. Tu ne risques rien...

\- Ah bon ?! Tant mieux alors...

Il se sentait réellement soulagé. Seulement ces quelques mots, il les regretta presque aussitôt et balbutia des excuses que seules les personnes présentes entendirent.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Prisonnière en vadrouille

_Saaaluut mina! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que ça vous plaît. Ou peut-être est-ce juste la curiosité qui vous amène. Je poste ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt car après mon épisode de One Piece, je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps._

 _Merci pour les reviews et vos encouragements._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Prisonnière en vadrouille**

Doflamingo enrageait ! Dans sa cabine, sur le bateau qui tentait de rattraper le sous-marin, il brisait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il attrapa une chaise et l'envoya se briser contre le mur en face de lui avant de renverser le contenu de son bureau sur le sol. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Law ce coup fourré. Il venait d'anéantir son plus grand projet. Il le lui ferait regretter amèrement.

Ce plan, il l'avait préparé depuis sa naissance. Il avait tout orchestré et l'occasion s'était présentée sur un plateau et bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Hélas, il avait fallu qu'un imbécile s'immisce dans ses affaires.

Les poings serrés par la fureur, il abaissa la tête vers le sol. Ces yeux dissimulés par ses lunettes se fixèrent sur quelque chose sur le parquet. Lentement, il se pencha et ramassa le papier. Il le considéra pendant plusieurs minutes... Il s'agissait d'une photographie d'une jeune fille. L'air indéchiffrable, il la remit dans le tiroir de son secrétaire avec un soupir.

Puis, il promena ses yeux sur l'état déplorable de sa cabine ayant subi les affres de sa colère. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce plan savamment préparé se solde par un tel échec. Avec la mort de Portgas D. Ace, sa fiancée aurait dû lui tomber entre les bras. Il avait tout manigancé pour la contraindre à l'accepter comme l'élu de son cœur. Il y était presque, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée. Mais, elle n'était jamais venue... Jamais arrivée à destination... Avait-elle rompu l'accord d'elle-même ou est-ce que Trafalgar Law en était le responsable? Les marines du navire affirmaient pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de femme à bord.

Une femme ? Espèce d'ignorants, songea-t-il intérieurement. Cette fille n'était pas n'importe laquelle ! Elle était l'espoir qui lui restait d'atteindre son sordide objectif. Il avait besoin d'elle pour le réaliser même si pour cela il devait la contraindre. L'usage de la force, les menaces... Il en avait l'habitude...

Agacé, il se laissa tomber sur le bord du matelas. Tête baissée, les mains jointes devant lui, il méditait cette nouvelle situation. Bon, son projet se voyait repousser, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il retrouverait les Hearts Pirates et reprendrait ce qui lui était dû.

Cependant, la nouvelle de son kidnapping par le supernova ne tarderait pas à atteindre les oreilles du gouvernement mondial, et cela compliquerait les choses.

Il connaissait assez ses foutus hauts gradés car ils ne manqueraient pas de lancer les capitaines corsaires à sa poursuite et cela risquait fort de compromettre son objectif. En effet, jusqu'à présent, il était parvenu à leur dissimuler le fait qu'elle était réapparue. Nul doute que dès que la nouvelle se répandrait, ils se lanceraient tous à la poursuite des Hearts Pirates. A cette pensée, un visage en particulier s'imposa à lui. Et il se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un autre que lui la récupère. Elle était à lui ! Il ne permettrait à personne de faire capoter son projet !

Sa cible se cachait au sein de l'équipage d'un homme qu'il connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir recueilli par le passé. Et, leur différence de force était évidente. Law aurait beau fuir, et se cacher, il les rattraperait, et lui arracherait la séduisante brune avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Fort heureusement pour lui, la nature froide de Law jouait en sa faveur. Law n'appréciait pas particulièrement la compagnie, même féminine. Oh, certes, il plaisait aux femmes et jouait de son charme pour obtenir leurs faveurs. Après tout, il était un homme de chair et de sang avec ses propres besoins. Mais, il n'était pas du genre romantique ni sentimentale. Il ne s'attachait pas aux gens.

A cette pensée, Doflamingo sourit de toutes ses dents. Law ignorait tout de la jeune fille qu'il avait pris sur son sous-marin. Et ce détail, aussi infime fut-il, jouait en sa faveur. Il allait le retrouver, il le savait !

Trafalgar Law poussa la lourde porte de la cellule. Et aussitôt qu'il foula le sol de la pièce, il se figea. Une sensation étrange le gagna. La main toujours sur la poignée, il plissa les yeux et fouilla la pièce du regard. Vide... Impossible ! Comment était-elle parvenue à sortir alors que la porte était verrouillée ? Et il était le seul à en posséder la clé. Il devait la retrouver rapidement avant que l'un de ses hommes ne la croise. Cela voulait également dire, qu'il devrait agir seul pour la retrouver.

Vivement, il se détourna et partit d'un pas vif dans le dédale de couloirs étroits à la recherche d'une personne potentiellement dangereuse. Il ne savait rien d'elle et jusqu'à hier, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Certes, il était celui qui l'avait obligée à se joindre à lui. Enfin, il devrait plutôt dire kidnappée...

Et en cet instant, seule dans le navire, elle était une menace qu'il se devait de maîtriser rapidement.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il marchait lentement dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant une porte, une intersection... Il ne se pressait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer... Mais peut-être le devait-il, au fond ?

La jeune fille se faufilait d'un couloir à l'autre, évitant chacune des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer où elle retournerait illico dans sa prison. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici plus longtemps. Elle retournerait sur le navire de la marine coûte que coûte !

Elle atteignit une bifurcation et se plaqua dos au mur en entendant des bruits de voix. Mince, les personnes venaient dans sa direction. Elle devait se cacher au plus vite. Paniquée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une cachette. Mais, il n'y avait nulle part où se planquer.

Shachi et Penguin qui avaient quitté le réfectoire se dirigeaient à présent, vers la salle des machines. Ils devaient vérifier le bon fonctionnement du moteur. Ils devisaient tranquillement ignorant que quelqu'un les suivait des yeux.

Shachi s'impatientait de pouvoir mettre de nouveau le pied sur la terre ferme. Il ne se cachait pas du fait que la compagnie féminine commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Après tout il était un homme ! Penguin sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement son meilleur ami. Après tout, même s'il ne souffrait pas du même besoin intense que ce dernier, il ne refuserait pas un peu de la tendresse d'une fille.

\- A combien de jours sommes nous de la prochaine île ? s'enquit alors Shachi.

\- Quatre jours si les conditions de navigation restent les mêmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait changer ? Nous sommes à des milliers de mètre sous la profondeur.

\- Ah ouais, et une panne, t'y a pensé ? Une attaque ! Imagine que Doflamingo nous retrouve !

Shachi se figea instantanément si bien que Penguin s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. Son ami avait pâli dangereusement.

\- Dis pas ça ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse !

Penguin se mit à rire avant de le rassurer. Leur capitaine veillait et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour éviter une confrontation avec le shichibukaï.  
Tout en se moquant de son compagnon, Penguin s'éloigna. Shachi ronchonnait derrière lui, mais le suivit.

Ils disparurent derrière une porte au fond du couloir. La ravissante brune dont les cheveux avaient recouvré une coupe masculine, descendit de son perchoir. Elle s'était cachée au-dessus des divers tuyaux qui serpentaient au plafond.

Bon en tout cas, celui réduisait les possibilités d'évasion. Dans quelle direction aller? Hors de question de revenir sur ses pas ! Elle risquait fort de tomber sur leur capitaine. Elle imaginait sans peine son regard d'acier brillant de colère et le pli sévère de ses lèvres. Non, inutile de se confronter inutilement à cet individu ! Surtout qu'elle commençait à manquer de force. Elle devrait donc s'économiser un maximum.

Elle poursuivit donc sa route, tentant de trouver un moyen de sortir de là sans avoir à combattre. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir. Cette fois, elle avait suivi la bonne odeur qui titillait ses narines depuis un moment. Une voix masculine s'éleva non loin d'elle et elle se plaqua contre le mur, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Comble de malchance, son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille.  
Hélas, ce seul grognement attira l'attention de l'homme qui quittait la cafétéria. Elle se maudissait et serra les poings, prête à l'assommer lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'un bras se glissait autour de sa taille et la soulevait du sol. Elle commença à se débattre mais elle cessa aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit :

\- A ta place, miss, je me calmerai immédiatement sauf si tu préfères que je te laisse aux mains de mes hommes.

Cette voix... Inutile d'ignorer la menace sous-jacente dans le timbre profond de sa voix. Il la menaçait implicitement. Elle porta ses mains à celle de son kidnappeur, l'agrippa et tenta de s'en défaire, en vain. Elle abandonna toute velléité de résistance, résignée. Elle sentit alors qu'il la traînait avec lui vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

 _Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Que lui réserve le ténébreux capitaine?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Bises mina et à dans une semaine pour la suite!_


	5. Chapitre 5: Qui es-tu?

**Chapitre 5 : Qui es-tu ?**

Bepo pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit. De plus, l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air n'était pas de celle qu'il connaissait. Certes, il identifiait sans peine celle de son capitaine, néanmoins l'autre le troublait. Il regarda autour de lui. Ban le navigateur qui sortait derrière lui le questionna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bepo ? Un problème ? 

\- Sais pas. J'ai cru sentir l'odeur du capitaine. 

\- Normal, l'infirmerie est un peu plus loin. Il vient certainement de passer. 

\- Ouais, désolé...

Les deux camarades s'éloignèrent d'un même pas, s'apprêtant à reprendre les commandes du bateau. Ban coula un regard vers Bepo qui gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il réfléchissait et cela l'inquiéta. En effet, lorsque l'ours polaire était dans cet état ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

Brutalement, la jeune fille de la marine fut poussée à l'intérieure d'une pièce. Elle alla s'affaler sur le lit placé contre le mur. Elle se redressa vivement sur ses bras et regarda derrière elle. Law entrait de sa démarche souple et féline dans ce qui était en réalité : sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé et pivota vers la petite brune. Elle déglutit péniblement et regarda autour d'elle.

Mais, un mouvement dans l'entrée attira son attention. Il s'était immobilisé. Les bras le long du corps et son bonnet sur la tête, il l'étudiait avec attention.

Law darda froidement ses yeux métalliques sur sa prisonnière. Il détestait perdre son temps et elle venait de lui faire participer à une partie de cache-cache non désirée. Il nota que ses longs cheveux d'ébène avaient fait place à la coupe masculine de leur première rencontre. Il en déduisit qu'elle pouvait changer leur longueur au gré de ses envies. Il n'avait pourtant pas connaissance d'un fruit du démon de ce genre. Mais, il ne la questionnerait pas immédiatement sur ce sujet. Il avait bien plus important à régler pour le moment.

Le voyant s'avancer vers elle, vers le lit, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle paniqua et esquissa un geste pour quitter le matelas lorsque tout à coup, elle entendit :

\- Room...

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'une sphère bleue enveloppait la pièce entière. Merde ! pensa-t-elle.

\- Shambles...

Les yeux exorbités, elle fixait l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Trafalgar la surplombait littéralement. Elle était à demi redressée sur le lit, appuyée sur ses coudes, tandis que lui se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de sa captive. Ses mains reposaient de part et d'autre du corps gracile de la jeune fille. Son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Les prunelles vertes virèrent au vert foncé, témoin de sa colère. Amusé, il sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai aucun mal... Enfin..., seulement si tu coopères et réponds à mes questions. 

Mais, il devinait qu'elle ne le ferait pas facilement. A la lueur de son regard, il était évident qu'elle lui tiendrait tête. Oh, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, en temps normal, à vrai dire. Il aimait lorsque les choses s'avéraient difficiles. Sauf que là, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer. Elle s'était moquée de lui, l'avait obligé à parcourir le sous-marin dans touts les sens pour la retrouver. Alors, hors de question de se montrer patient. Et puis, il savait déjà comment mener son interrogatoire. Nul doute qu'elle céderait. Oh peut-être pas tout de suite, et au fond, il l'espérait bien. Ce serait moins drôle. Non, il fallait qu'elle persiste à lui tenir tête.

Coopérer ?! Répondre à ses questions ?! Alors là, il allait être déçu ! se promit-elle. Il avait anéanti le plan qu'elle avait mis en place ! Jamais, elle ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Et même si elle parvenait à rejoindre Doflamingo, elle doutait qu'il se montre compréhensif.

\- Eh bien, commençons, miss, fit-il d'un ton calme et détaché.

Brusquement, elle tenta de le repousser de sa main droite, en vain. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Et pire que ça ! Il lui saisit le poignet qu'il broya à tel point quel grimaça de douleur. Puis, il le lâcha.

\- Pas très gentil, miss. Si tu ne coopères pas, je serai dans l'obligation de... 

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit sur le même ton, faisant glisser un doigt léger le long de sa joue jusque dans son cou.

\- Tu vois où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? 

Elle ne releva pas, et il enchaîna sur un ton plus sérieux:

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Bon... Elle avait plusieurs options. Premièrement, refuser de parler. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment envisageable en considérant ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire si elle ne parlait pas. La deuxième option, était tout à fait exploitable. Elle pouvait lui mentir. Néanmoins, malin comme il l'était, il risquait fort de le comprendre et les représailles pouvaient être extrêmes. La troisième et dernière option était la vérité, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança d'un ton las :

\- Victoria.

\- Pas courant, commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même. Et miss Victoria a certainement un nom de famille.

\- Eh ben non, miss Victoria n'a pas de nom de famille, monsieur le pirate.

Law fronça les sourcils. Pas de nom de famille ? C'était plutôt étrange même si tout à fait possible. En effet, les orphelins étaient nombreux, surtout sur les îles envahies par des pirates.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si importante pour Doflamingo ? 

Tout en prononçant ses mots avec un visible dégoût, il fit glisser sa main droite le long du bras de la demoiselle qui la soutenait encore. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, étudiant chacune de ses émotions, de ses réactions.

Sa question la surprit. En cet instant, il ne lui demandait pas ce que la marine livrait à Dressrosa, mais pourquoi elle avait de la valeur pour ce type ? Il avait compris ! il savait que c'était elle qui devait être conduite à Dressrosa ! 

A la vue de sa mine étonnée, il esquissa un sourire en coin, le regard toujours aussi indéfinissable. Ses doigts effleurèrent le fin poignet qui tressaillit sous son touché.

\- Je ne suis pas... 

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, la coupa-t-il vivement. Je le connais bien et il ne se serait jamais déplacé personnellement si cela n'avait pas été primordial pour lui. 

Et il lui fit observer qu'il n'y avait rien sur le bateau. La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire sur le vaisseau du gouvernement restait elle : une jeune fille travestie en soldat. Et si elle n'était pas le « fameux colis » pourquoi Doflamingo aurait-il tenté de les poursuivre ? Non, il était évident qu'elle était la clé de tout !

\- Donc, qu'as-tu de si spécial ? Je doute que ce soit ta capacité...

Il laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspend et riva son regard aux yeux émeraudes avant de poursuivre sur le même ton :

\- ...à changer la taille de tes cheveux.

Il parut méditer quelques instants avant d'emprisonner son poignet de sa main droite. Il lança :

\- Peut-être qu'il aime jouer avec les gamines...

Oh, elle n'avait pas aimé ce commentaire, nota-t-il en sentant un frémissement au creux de sa paume. Compréhensible, aucune jeune fille n'aimait se voir ainsi rabaisser au niveau d'une enfant. Poussant, alors le bouchon un peu plus loin, il ajouta d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Je devrai sans doute m'amuser avec toi, le premier.

Il se pencha sur elle et passa sa langue humide sur son cou. Elle trembla et il se recula pour mieux la regarder. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres alors qu'une lueur incendiaire brûlait dans les prunelles de la jeune fille.

Intéressant, se dit-il, elle ne semble pas avoir l'habitude des hommes. Ou du moins qu'ils la touchent de cette manière. Devait-il tirer profit de ce détail ? Est-ce que s'il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, elle se débattrait sauvagement ? Il était certain, au fond de lui, que si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pourrait le contraindre à la libérer. Alors, pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien ? Où était passé l'adversaire qui l'avait amusé et suscité son intérêt ?


	6. Chapitre 6: Douce torture

**Chapitre 6 : Douce torture**

Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Cet homme l'énervait fortement ! Il se croyait supérieur.

Bon d'accord il avait un avantage sur elle. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne renoncerait pas facilement. Si elle suivait son raisonnement, il allait abuser d'elle pour contrarier les projets de Doflamingo. Projets d'ont il ignorait absolument tout... Si elle ne se défendait pas maintenant, et qu'il parvenait à ses fins, le marché passé avec le shichibukaï tomberait à l'eau. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'échappe immédiatement d'ici !

Avec un regain de combativité, elle tenta de le frapper au visage de sa main libre, mais il bloqua le coup avec son autre main. A présent, il était à califourchon sur elle, pesant de tout son poids. Assis sur ses jambes, elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui décocher un coup dont elle avait le secret. 

\- Voyons, miss... Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux...

Le ton moqueur attisa la colère de l'adolescente qui cessa pourtant de se débattre. Elle se fit docile. Law sourit. Il n'était pas dupe. Elle attendait certainement le moment idéal pour contrattaquer. Puisqu'elle voulait jouer, il ne la décevrait pas...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je serai très doux..., susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant d'être une poupée de chiffon. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait peur et que la fureur bouillonnait dans ses veines. La preuve en était que ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais se retenait. Pourquoi ? Par fierté ? Il était très peu habitué à ce genre de comportement.

Les larmes... L'arme préférée des femmes... Mais, il ne se laisserait pas duper ! Elle ne l'attendrirait pas de cette manière ! Il allait lui rappeler qu'il était un pirate cruel et sans cœur, celui-là même que la marine avait surnommé « Le chirurgien de la mort » !

Il enserra ses deux frêles poignets au creux de sa main gauche, et la maintint fermement contre le matelas. De sa main libre, il effleura la taille et les hanches de sa prisonnière avant de la glisser sous le tissu qui l'empêchait d'accéder à sa peau. Elle frissonna au contact de sa paume. Ses doigts étaient froids... Glacés même... Pourtant, elle nota leur douceur et même s'il s'imposait à elle de cette manière, il se montrait doux par ses gestes.

\- Je vous en prie... Laissez-moi partir...

Elle l'implorait. Elle exécrait se montrer si faible. Certes, elle pouvait fort bien se défaire de lui, mais cela signifiait utiliser ses pouvoirs déjà bien affaiblis. Elle n'avait pas d'autre option pour le moment.

A cette supplique, énoncée d'une petite voix, le pirate s'immobilisa, mais ne retira pas sa main, pas plus qu'il ne s'écarta. Il attendait. Mais quoi ? Qu'attendait-il ? Oppressée, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche prête à le supplier de nouveau. Mais, il la devança et parla le premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Elle fixait le plafond sombre de la cabine, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Toute son attention s'était focalisée sur cette main masculine qui reposait sur sa taille.

Law l'observait, analysait la moindre réaction chez la jeune fille. Elle avait peur, même si elle s'efforçait, tant bien que mal, de le dissimuler. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait son pouls rapide tout contre sa paume, et voyait la veine à la base de son cou battre au même rythme effréné. Un sourire sadique déforma son visage tandis qu'il retirait doucement sa main. Tout en la maintenant fermement sous son joug, il attrapa le foulard bleu de sa tenue de soldat et le défit. Puis, il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Il la sentit se raidir de la tête aux pieds et il s'en amusa. Il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec le second bouton, mais se ravisa. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la demoiselle et susurra d'un ton où transperçait une certaine moquerie.

\- Tu es vierge, je me trompe ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il mordilla délicatement le lobe de son oreille. La réaction de l'adolescente se fit immédiate. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et tenta presque aussitôt de se dégager. En vain... Law souleva les paupières et poursuivit son petit manège. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'imposer auprès d'une fille, une gamine de surcroît. D'ordinaire, elles lui tombaient toutes aisément dans les bras, quémandant son attention et sa tendresse. Or, il était avare dans ce domaine. Il prenait pour ne jamais donner, ou presque. Elles étaient rares celles qui pouvaient se targuer d'avoir obtenu quelque chose d'autre de sa part.

Elle avait fermé les paupières et tentait de lutter contre les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Cependant, une légère coloration ombrait ses joues. Elle était embarrassée par les réactions de son propre corps. Il quitta son oreille et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il avait exposée.

La ravissante brune n'en pouvait plus ! Il la torturait de la pire des manières. Elle pouvait se battre avec des armes ou ses poings, mais face à ce genre d'assauts, elle était impuissante. Comment pourrait-elle lui échapper ?

Soit, il voulait une raison? Elle allait la lui donner !

\- Il veut... m'utiliser...

Au son de sa voix tremblante, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle se tut aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il obtenir cela de sa part alors même qu'elle le détestait de toute son âme en cet instant? 

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux, arrêta de bouger sans pour autant écarter ses lèvres de la chair ferme de son corps. Il attendait, guettait la suite...

La jeune fille déglutit et s'efforça de se calmer et souffla :

\- Doflamingo veut que je mette mon pouvoir à son service.

Il se redressa à demi et la fixa longuement avant de demander : 

\- Je n'y crois pas. Changer la taille de tes cheveux ne lui servirait à rien.

Elle détourna le regard, rechignant à répondre. Vite ! Une réponse ! Il lui fallait trouver une réponse appropriée ! Il soupira, agacé. Il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer !

\- Ecoutes-moi bien, Miss, je ne suis pas de nature patiente alors tu ferais mieux de parler.

Il marqua une courte pause, faisant courir un regard sensuel sur son corps juvénile. Il la prévenait de ce qui l'attendait si elle ne coopérait pas. D'ailleurs, il confirma d'un ton empreint de sensualité :

\- Je suis un pirate, miss. Et si tu ne me réponds pas, je te violerai. Cela ne me posera aucun problème.

De cela, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les hommes étaient tous guidés par leurs bas instincts et ce pirate ne dérogeait certainement pas à la règle.

\- Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas ce pouvoir-ci qu'il convoite.

\- Je l'avais compris, miss. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est lequel tu possèdes exactement.

Victoria hésitait sur la réponse à lui donner. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle prendrait un risque énorme. Et puis, il risquait fort de vouloir la garder pour lui et servir ses propres intérêts au détriment d'une vie innocente. Enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue...

\- Je peux me téléporter, ou téléporter d'autres personnes n'importe où, à n'importe quelle distance...

Elle le défiait de ses yeux verts. Elle avait compris que c'était la meilleure option. Après tout, il devait déjà se douter de cela. Sinon, comment se serait-elle échappée d'une cellule verrouillée ? Ils demeurèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, il vit les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'à maintenant couler sur son visage, se perdre dans ses oreilles, ses cheveux et les draps. Visiblement, cela ne l'enchantait pas. Etait-elle contrainte ? Et il ne se trompait pas, il en était certain. Tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'elle ne voulait pas obéir à ce type. Alors pourquoi ? Néanmoins, il pressentait qu'en se montrant insistant, elle se braquerait et cela l'agaçait de perdre son temps et son énergie à ce genre de choses inutiles.

\- D'accord. Mais, à présent tu fais partie de mon équipage. 

\- Je n'ai jamais accepté !

Il parut méditer quelques instants et s'enquit, indifférent :

\- Qu'est-tu prête à me donner, miss ? Ta liberté ou ton corps ?

Elle tressaillit tandis qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres masculines. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui céderait jamais son corps. Prenant son silence comme une acceptation de son sort, il commenta d'un ton neutre :

\- Mais, je me demande si je ne perds pas au change...

Victoria ne releva pas, se contentant de le foudroyer de ses prunelles émeraudes. Visiblement, elle ne partageait pas son avis. Il avait gagné cette manche, il le savait. Néanmoins, il pressentait que sa victoire était loin d'être totale.

Il la libéra et se leva.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, que comme un fait exprès, son estomac trouva bon de se faire rappeler à son bon souvenir. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que le pirate se retournait et la considérait, impassible.

\- Suis-moi.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rencontre avec l'équipage

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre avec l'équipage**

Assise sur son séant, elle le scrutait avec méfiance. Voyant qu'elle n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour se lever il reprit : 

\- Préfères-tu que je te traîne ?

Elle soutint son regard moqueur avec défi. Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider ! Pirate ou pas ! Voyant la main tatouée approcher, elle la repoussa sans ménagement. Le premier moment de surprise passée, ses yeux rétrécirent et un pli contrarié se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste, miss ? 

\- Et vous, un peu sadique ?

L'idée de lui démontrer, oh combien elle avait raison s'immisça en lui, faisant frémir le sang dans ses veines. Néanmoins, il souhaitait juste qu'elle puisse manger quelque chose, mais elle ne comptait pas lui rendre les choses aisées. Puisque c'en était ainsi...  
Agacé, il la saisit par le bras et la contraignit à se mettre sur ses pieds. La jeune fille redressa brusquement le visage et le foudroya de ses prunelles vertes. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se jaugèrent.

Law ne la supportait plus, il avait une forte envie de l'étrangler. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois que l'envie l'avait titillé. Mais, il valait mieux se maîtriser dans un premier temps. Avait-elle déjà oublié ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir ? Il aurait pu tirer profit de sa force et aller bien plus loin, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas belle ou bien à son goût. Bon, niveau caractère, il y avait plus docile. Le véritable problème résidait dans son âge. Quel était-il au juste ? Et puis, Doflamingo la voulait... Donc, tant qu'il ne s'assurerait pas du but de ce type, il la garderait à portée de mains. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il envisageait. Enfin, si la demoiselle ne lui causait pas plus de problèmes que nécessaire. Et puis, il voulait quelque chose qu'elle lui donnerait, tôt ou tard : une reddition totale...

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Gronda-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du pirate. Il répliqua un rien moqueur :

\- Tu devrais pourtant, Victoria-ya.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de quitter la pièce, il pivota de nouveau vers elle et conseilla :

\- Encore une chose, miss. Si tu ne veux pas que mes hommes se montrent trop entreprenants, il vaut mieux qu'ils continuent à te prendre pour un jeune soldat. Est-ce compris ? 

\- Oh, monsieur a des secrets envers ses nakamas. C'est pitoyable...

Il accentua la pression de ses doigts autour de son poignet, le regard plus froid que jamais.

\- Ton opinion m'importe peu, miss. Fais-le c'est tout ! 

\- Je ne fais pas partie de votre équipage, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. 

\- Libre à toi, répliqua-t-il un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais, crois-tu qu'eux s'arrêteront comme je l'ai fait... ?

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix caressante tout en effleurant sa joue du bout de son index. Puis sans attendre, il la tira par le bras et la traîna à sa suite. La malheureuse prisonnière tentait de protester, en vain. Après quelques minutes, ils déboulèrent dans ce qui semblait être le réfectoire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant l'une des tables qu'il la lâcha.

\- Penguin, apporte quelque chose à manger à notre nouveau camarade !

Aussitôt, le dénommé Penguin s'affaira dans une pièce à l'arrière. Il revint presque aussitôt à leurs côtés. Il déposa une assiette bien garnie de légumes et de viande. Elle fixa le repas avant de lever un regard suspicieux vers le cuisinier. Ce dernier lui souriait gentiment et l'encouragea :

\- Vas-y mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Penguin considéra le jeune homme, car c'est ce qu'il voyait. Comme touts les autres d'ailleurs...

Elle prit sa fourchette et s'arrêta. Law était assis en face d'elle et la dévisageait avec intérêt. Il avait les jambes croisées sous la table et le coude posé sur le bord de la surface métallique. Le bras plié, son menton était posé au creux de sa paume.  
Voyant l'indécision de son nouveau compagnon, Penguin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras. Puis, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose, il fit :

\- T'as pas de soucis à te faire. Ce n'est pas empoisonné.

Elle piqua sa fourchette et prit un petit bout de courgette. Elle le fixa longuement sans pour autant oser l'avaler. Exaspéré par tout cela, Law se leva et se pencha au-dessus de la table. Il attrapa le poignet de cette gamine et porta la fourchette à sa propre bouche.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Alors mange !

Victoria battit des paupières, abasourdie. Puis, avec un soupir commença à manger. Mais, à la première bouchée, son visage se déforma dans une grimace atroce, et elle aurait recraché si Trafalgar Law ne la dévisageait pas, en cet instant précis, un rien moqueur. Il savait ! Le salaud ! Sans attendre, il tendit la main vers l'unique verre d'eau et le vida d'une traite.

\- Comment osez-vous appeler ça un repas ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

Penguin baissa la tête et s'excusa. Ses talents en matière de cuisine laissaient réellement à désirer. Il était mécanicien et pas cuistot.

\- Et vous réussissez à survivre ? S'étonna la jeune marine. 

\- Ben ouais, fit Penguin les poings sur les hanches.

Victoria esquissa un maigre sourire. Law avait repris sa place et observait la scène en silence. Malgré ses airs retors, elle paraissait se détendre en compagnie de Penguin. Peut-être qu'elle se rendrait finalement à sa décision ? A moins qu'elle ne joue un double jeu pour mieux les leurrer et les trahir le moment venu... Il allait devoir la surveiller très attentivement.

\- Je m'appelle, Penguin. 

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, en effet.

Elle sourit encore. Un sourire angélique qui fit battre le cœur de Penguin un peu plus rapidement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Se demanda le mécanicien. Il repoussa cette sensation étrange et s'enquit :

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Penguin ajouta :

\- Si tu veux pas le dire, y a pas de soucis. Mais, je peux pas t'appeler le soldat ou le marine... Je vais... 

\- Vic... 

\- Pardon ? 

\- Appelle-moi, Vic...

Law arqua un sourcil surpris. Il ne s'imaginait pas que son subordonné parvienne ainsi à lui soutirer cette information. Visiblement, elle baissait sa garde devant des gens aux apparences inoffensives. C'était un défaut, certes, mais là, cela servait ses propres intérêts.

\- Tu sais cuisiner, Vic ?

L'intéressée jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le capitaine toujours silencieux avant d'opiner du chef.  
Ce fut le moment que Shachi et Bepo choisirent pour entrer dans la pièce. En voyant la prisonnière attablée avec le capitaine ils se figèrent instantanément. Leur regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Bepo déglutit péniblement.

Le regard émeraude se posa sur l'animal. En le voyant, le soldat bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers lui. Law se redressa sur son siège, sur le-qui-vive. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction des plus inattendues. Shachi murmura à l'intention de son compagnon :

\- T'es fichu, Bepo...

L'intéressé se pétrifia le cœur battant, le regard sur l'ennemie qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il adressa mentalement une prière au ciel avant de fermer les yeux.

Or contre toute attente, deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui. La jeune fille l'étreignait avec une douceur inattendue et une joie qui en surpris plus d'un.

\- Oh... un ours de la tribu Mink !

Bepo tressaillit sous l'effet de surprise. Rare étaient les personnes qui avaient connaissance de ses origines. A vrai dire, seul l'équipage le savait. D'ordinaire, les gens le confondaient avec un utilisateur de l'un des nombreux fruits du démon.

Cependant, la stupeur se lisait sur le visage de touts les membres des Hearts Pirates présents. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

Victoria serrait Bepo dans ses bras comme les enfants le faisaient, en général, avec une peluche. Bepo n'appréciait généralement pas ce type de marque d'affection, mais en cet instant, il paraissait... heureux...  
Cette gamine se révélait surprenante par bien des côtés.

\- Tu es trop mignon... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Bepo jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son supérieur lui demandant silencieusement la permission de répondre. Ce dernier se contenta d'opiner du chef.

\- Bepo...

Vic se recula quelque peu, mais entreprit de le gratter affectueusement derrière l'oreille. Bepo sentit une douce léthargie l'envahir. Il se sentait tellement bien sous ses doigts emplis de douceur.

\- J'en serai presque jaloux, marmonna Penguin en observant la scène.

Trafalgar Law eut un sourire sardonique. Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment d'envie uniquement en voyant l'expression de béatitude de son second. Cette situation était très inédite pour tout le monde...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Je veux partir!

_Heeeelllo Minnnna!_

 _Me voici de retour pour la sortie du chapitre 8. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous sors aussi le 9 dans la foulée. Je sais que certains pensent qu'ils sont courts et restent sur leur faim, mais gomen gomen... hihihi C'est fait exprès..._

 _Je vous remercie chers lecteurs de continuer à me lire, je ne dois pas être si assommante que je ne le pensais. XD Merci également pour vos précieux reviews._

 _bientôt..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Je veux partir!**

\- Moi, c'est Shachi, intervint tout à coup le garçon demeuré silencieux jusque-là.

Il vit l'adolescente lever doucement le visage vers lui. A la vue de ce minois juvénile, il esquissa un sourire accueillant avant de lui tendre la main en signe de bienvenue. Victoria fronça les sourcils et regarda la main puis le pirate comme si elle réalisait un détail important. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Trafalgar Law. Là, les poings serrés elle lança avec aigreur : 

\- Je veux que vous me laissiez partir ! 

\- Eh, ne parle pas comme ça au capitaine ! La réprimanda Bepo. 

En guise de réponse, Law s'adossa contre sa chaise, plaça ses mains derrière la tête et posa ses jambes croisées sur la table. Il ferma à demi ses paupières et étudia Victoria. Tout en sachant qu'elle était prisonnière dans un sous-marin ennemi, elle ne manquait pas d'aplomb et escomptait réellement lui tenir tête. Elle refusait de devenir l'une des leurs, il l'avait bien compris. Seulement, il ne renoncerait pas pour si peu. 

\- Si tu n'intègres pas l'équipage, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à me donner. 

Victoria tressaillit, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Non, elle ne pouvait pas accepter un tel marché. De plus, Doflamingo risquait fort de les pourchasser et il les exécuterait tous. Et même si le capitaine lui semblait antipathique ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

\- C'est impossible... 

\- Désolé, soldat-ya. Je veux une compensation. Le choix t'appartient. 

Il avait fermé les yeux comme pour signifier que la discussion était terminée. Victoria le fixait avec colère. Cet homme l'insupportait. Il se croyait supérieur uniquement parce qu'il l'avait mise au pied du mur ! Seulement, elle n'était pas du style à s'avouer vaincue. 

\- Mais, bon sang c'est ridicule ! Tout autant que votre bonnet d'ailleurs ! 

Penguin s'approcha les mains levées, espérant apaiser son mécontentement. Il devinait que si elle persistait à s'adresser de la sorte au capitaine, ce dernier recourait à des représailles. Vic tourna la tête vers lui, le regard incendiaire, l'arrêtant net. Il déglutit et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Trafalgar. Ce dernier souleva lentement les paupières révélant un regard métallique plus froid que jamais si bien que Penguin recula d'un pas, inquiet.

\- Tu seras en charge des repas dès aujourd'hui. Penguin montre-lui la cuisine ! 

Il était furieux ! Penguin l'avait bien compris, mais pas cette gamine insolente. Law déplia sa fine silhouette. Aussitôt, Penguin recula. Le brun fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se tourna vers la jeune fille. 

\- Si tu tiens tant que cela à ne pas rester dans mon équipage. Très bien... Mais, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi en retour... 

Puis, comme si la discussion était close, il partit. Victoria se retourna, le suivant de ses yeux clairs. Le salop ! Il ne lui laissait aucune chance de partir ! Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui donner satisfaction. De plus, elle ne voulait pas davantage courber l'échine devant lui ! Et hors de question d'user de son pouvoir dans sa condition actuelle !

Penguin esquissa un mouvement vers elle, la ramenant à la réalité. Enrôlée de force dans cet équipage aurait des conséquences désastreuses dans bien des domaines. Tant pis, se dit elle, puisqu'il refusait de la laisser s'en aller, elle s'enfuirait. Puis, brusquement, elle se détourna et gagna la sortie de la cafétéria. Très bien, elle allait lui démontrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Elle quitterait ce bateau sur-le-champ !

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, s'efforçant de s'orienter dans le dédale de couloirs étroits et métallique, ignorant volontairement les voix de Penguin et Shachi qui l'appelaient.

Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Parce qu'il était capitaine d'un équipage pirate, il s'imaginait sans doute que tout le monde lui obéirait gentiment ? Après plusieurs secondes, elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle. Étrange... Personne ne la suivait... Pourtant, elle aurait pensé qu'ils auraient tenté de la retenir. N'était-elle pas prisonnière après tout ? Tant mieux, au fond. Elle se faufilerait dehors plus facilement et sans témoins. Avec un haussement des épaules, elle reprit son chemin et atteignit bientôt une immense pièce. Cela avait tout l'air d'être une salle de repos.

L'espace s'agrandissait de part et d'autre et on pouvait voir des banquettes rouges contre les murs appelant à la détente. Devant ces dernières trônaient des tables basses en bois vernis. La jeune fille considéra le décor, perplexe. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un vaisseau pirate tel qu'elle l'imaginait. Son regard se fixa alors sur un petit hublot au-dessus des divans. Quelque chose bougea faisant s'emballer son cœur. Elle se précipita sur les banquettes, et tout en grimpant dessus regarda à l'extérieur. Non ! Ils se trouvaient sous la surface ! Tout s'expliquait : Pourquoi s'acharner à pourchasser une prisonnière qui n'avait aucune porte de sortie ?

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir sur la surface douce et moelleuse. Tête baissée, elle maudissait cet équipage qui contrecarrait tout ce qu'elle avait prévu ! Elle était là depuis plusieurs minutes, à présent, sans bouger.

Elle ne se rendit nullement compte de la présence, à l'angle de la pièce de Shachi et Penguin qui la considéraient avec inquiétude. Leur capitaine paraissait déterminé à l'enrôler de gré ou de force dans l'équipage, cependant cette dernière mettait tout autant d'énergie à refuser. Si cela ne s'arrangeait pas, cela risquait fort de se conclure dans un bain de sang. Penguin soupira. Il avait quelque peu bavardé avec elle et l'appréciait un peu. De plus, elle semblait avoir quelques connaissances utiles en matière de cuisine et cela le réjouissait. Tout le monde se plaignait sans cesse de ses talents de cuisiniers, alors un vrai cuistot ou quelqu'un avec quelques connaissances, même basique lui suffirait. Il devrait faire de son mieux pour la convaincre de rester ne serait-ce que jusqu'à la prochaine île, ou bien que le capitaine finisse par se lasser. Se lasser... ? Il médita quelques instants se rendant compte que cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

\- Dis Shachi, tu crois que le capitaine va renoncer à lui ? 

\- Aucune chance. Lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, il ne revient pas dessus. 

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi... 

Puis, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du jeune moussaillon. Hésitant, malgré tout, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui uniquement, Shachi sur ses talons. Les deux pirates ne savaient pas réellement comment l'aborder en ce moment. La situation s'avérait quelque peu délicate puisque leur capitaine et elle ne s'accordaient visiblement pas.

\- Lut..., fit Penguin d'un ton amical. 

Vic releva le visage et les considéra tour à tour en silence. Le soulagement la gagna. Ce n'était pas ce maudit capitaine ! Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté sinon. 

\- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit encore Penguin.

\- Oh oui, tout va bien ! J'ai été kidnappée par un cinglé, enfermée et pratiquement violée ! Et je viens de gagner le magnifique titre de pirate... 

\- Vio...lé ?! S'étonnèrent les deux jeunes gens en se jetant un regard entendu. 

Ainsi, ils avaient vu juste, leur capitaine préférait les jeunes hommes.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer, marmonna la jeune fille en soupirant. Il m'a pris ma liberté... 

\- Tu te trompes, la corrigea aussitôt Shachi. Tu es libre. 

Vic le dévisagea quelques instants et sourit de dérision. Libre ?! Le croyait-il réellement.

\- Tu sais, il vaut mieux ne pas énerver le capitaine, fit Penguin en s'installant à ses côtés. 

\- Clair..., ajouta Shachi en s'installant de l'autre côté. Il est pas commode. 

Victoria se retrouvait, pour ainsi dire, prise en sandwich entre les deux brigands. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas la préoccuper plus que ça. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, les deux garçons s'efforcèrent de rassurer la jeune fille et de la convaincre que Trafalgar Law était une personne gentille.

\- Et puis, tu sais peut-être qu'il aura changé d'avis à la prochaine île. Pourquoi ne pas rester jusque là ? Proposa Penguin.

Rester ? Mais, justement, elle ne pouvait pas ! Le temps était compté... 

\- Vous oubliez bien vite à qui était le navire que vous avez attaqué. 

\- Non, on n'a pas oublié, répliqua Penguin avec sérieux. Mais, on se trouve à plusieurs mètres sous la surface, et puis on a le capitaine. 

Victoria battit des paupières. Étaient-ils fous ou tout bonnement inconscients ? Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du danger de la situation.

\- Allez, viens, reprit Penguin. Je vais te montrer la cuisine et te donner un coup de main. 

\- Moi aussi..., intervint Shachi. 

Victoria leur emboîta le pas en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas protester davantage au risque d'éveiller leurs soupçons. Néanmoins, elle devait vite partir de ce sous-marin et retourner là, où était sa place. Certes, elle devrait user des quelques forces qui lui restaient, mais c'était mieux que ne rien faire du tout. Sa décision était prise ! Dès qu'elle serait seule, elle partirait de cet étrange navire !

L'adolescente sourit ce qui rassura les deux pirates. Ensembles, ils rejoignirent la cuisine où ils entamèrent la préparation du repas. Victoria dirigeait de main de maître, dispensant ordres et conseils comme si elle était parfaitement à l'aise. A dire vrai, elle l'était... L'amabilité de ces deux pirates attisait sa sympathie. Elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie. C'était comme une famille... Un endroit auquel elle pourrait facilement appartenir. Hélas, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ses objectifs se situaient ailleurs et elle devrait tout mettre en œuvre pour les atteindre. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le nouveau cuistot

**Le nouveau cuistot**

Deux heures plus tard, un brouhaha s'élevait de part et d'autres dans la cuisine. Les membres de l'équipage savouraient leur repas. Ils engloutissaient le contenu de leur assiette, sans prononcer un seul mot, tellement c'était bon. Ben oui, Penguin n'avait pas cuisiné ce soir-là. Du moins, pas tout seul...

Ils appréciaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter de crainte que la nourriture disparaisse comme par magie. Oh, ils étaient tous surpris, mais personne ne se plaindrait de ce changement. Toutefois, aucun d'entre eux, ne savait qui était le cuisinier, ce soir. Tous sauf, le capitaine, Bepo et les aides.

Penguin sourit en avisant l'expression satisfaite de ses nakamas. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers les fourneaux. Vic était là, assis... Il ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre au reste de l'équipage. En tout cas, il était content qu'il soit avec eux.

C'est alors que le Capitaine pénétra dans la pièce, de sa démarche lente et féline. Les mains dans les poches, il s'installa à sa place habituelle. Shachi hésita alors se rappelant que leur précieux capitaine préférait le sexe masculin. Étrangement, cette pensée l'empêchait de se comporter normalement et donc de le servir. Ce fut Penguin qui se rendant compte de son malaise le fit. Law haussa un sourcil spéculateur tout en se munissant de sa fourchette. Il regarda alors ses coéquipiers savourer leur dîner. Après tout, elle avait très bien pu se venger en sabotant le repas. Mais, à la vue de ses hommes qui se réjouissaient visiblement de la qualité des plats, il se détendit. Apparemment sa nouvelle recrue avait cédé.

A cette pensée, il promena ses yeux clairs sur la pièce et ne la vit nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur les motifs de cette absence. Bepo qui connaissait fort bien son capitaine devina sans qu'il ait besoin de le formuler, son interrogation muette. Il confia :

\- Désolée, capitaine... Mais, je crois qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les pirates.

A ces mots, Law sourit en baissant la tête pour masquer son visage à ses compagnons. Certes, elle n'appréciait certainement pas la compagnie de hors-la-loi comme eux, mais il était certain, que c'était lui qu'elle fuyait.

\- C'est moi qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup, fit Law en plongeant sa fourchette dans les légumes en sauce.

Comme il la portait à sa bouche, Bepo le scrutait avec attention comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Mais, le visage de Law demeura imperturbable. Rien ne permit de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Avait-il aimé ou pas ? Avait-il trouvé cela bon ?

Shachi avait entendu les propos de son capitaine et le considéra en silence. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce que Vic leur avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il avait manqué de le violer ! Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il tenait trop à la vie pour défier son capitaine.

\- Eh Penguin, t'as pris des cours ou quoi ? Bientôt tu seras prête à marier !

A ces quelques mots, tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Penguin affichait une mine faussement vexée.

\- Une vraie petite ménagère, disait un autre. Il faut voir comme les douches sont propres après son passage.

\- La ferme ! gronda l'intéressé.

\- Il porte bien le tablier, fit un autre sans se soucier de son intervention.

Shachi sourit. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les boutades des autres, mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Était-ce parce que le repas était délicieux ?

Mais alors, il se rappela que Law était là, assis à sa table en compagnie de Bepo. Et il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas intervenu pour les faire taire. En effet, Law n'aimait pas le bruit et encore moins les conversations bruyantes à table !

Il avisa son capitaine, qui toujours aussi imperturbable finissait le contenu de son assiette. Fini ?! Oui, il avait terminé ! Incroyable, c'était bien la première fois qu'il mangeait ce qu'on lui servait dans son intégralité. En même temps, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la cuisine infecte que Penguin avait l'habitude de leur servir.

\- Cesse de garder les louanges pour toi seul, lança alors Trafalgar en repoussant son assiette vide.

Les regards allèrent du capitaine à Penguin, inquisiteurs. Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que par hasard, leur précieux capitaine avait cuisiné ? Non impossible ! Ils peinaient à imaginer, Law avec un tablier, derrière les fourneaux.

Ce fut à cet instant que Victoria apparut. Elle sortit de la cuisine, un grand plateau en métal entre les mains. La voyant arriver, Law esquissa un sourire satisfait. Penguin et Shachi se ruèrent vers elle pour la délester de son fardeau.

Penguin déposa le tout sur la table sous les yeux médusés de l'équipage. Ils avaient le droit à un dessert, chose tout à fait inhabituelle. Le nouveau cuistot leur avait préparé une salade de fruits avec ce qu'il y avait dans la réserve.

Shachi servit tout le monde pendant que Vic se voyait saluer et féliciter pour ses talents. Gênée, mais heureuse, elle leur répondit d'un sourire radieux.

Puis, elle aida au service. Mais, lorsqu'elle avisa Trafalgar Law, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez ainsi que des envies de meurtre. Maîtrise, maîtrise, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement en se détournant.

\- Je vais le faire, annonça Shachi en réalisant le malaise de Vic.

Normal qu'il veuille pas s'approcher du capitaine se dit-il. On n'oublie pas facilement les personnes qui tentaient d'abuser de vous...

Le dîner se conclut sur les rires et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde s'extasiait et complimentait Vic sur ses talents en rabaissant, par la même occasion, ceux de Penguin qui prenait une mine contrariée. Il les sermonna gentiment avant d'entendre Shachi commenter :

\- Mais, avoues que même toi tu trouvais ta cuisine écœurante.

\- C'est vrai..., fit-il en abaissant la tête tristement. Mais personne n'est mort que je sache.

\- C'est uniquement grâce aux talents du capitaine, répliqua un autre.

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent partout dans la pièce. Vic sentit son cœur bondir tandis qu'un sourire attendri étirait ses lèvres. Son regard rencontra alors des yeux froids. Il ne semblait pas partager la même euphorie que le reste de l'équipage. Il se leva et la pièce retomba dans le silence. Il s'avança lentement vers le nouveau cuisinier et observa :

\- Heureux de constater que tu aies décidé de te joindre à nous.

Inutile d'éveiller ses soupçons en protestant encore. Mais, Law enchaîna sur le même ton :

\- Cependant, il y a encore un détail qui me dérange...

Tout en parlant, il tendit la main vers la casquette de la marine que Vic portait. Bepo la lui avait rendue quelques minutes auparavant. Victoria serra les poings pour éviter de repousser cette main tatouée. Law la débarrassa de sa casquette et conclut un sourire en coin :

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- C'est vous le capitaine, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Law plissa les yeux, intrigué. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de se montrer aussi docile. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Que manigançait-elle au juste ? Eh bien, si elle pensait pouvoir le berner, elle déchanterait bien vite. Un sourire amusé, il observa en s'éloignant de quelques pas :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es bien docile subitement.

\- Votre équipage m'est assez sympathique.

Elle avait parlé avec un calme qu'elle était loin d'éprouver. Mais au moins, elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle appréciait cet équipage à défaut du capitaine et sans doute le comprit-il car il la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il savait ! Il avait compris qu'elle parlait de l'équipage uniquement et assurément pas de sa personne. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais au fond, elle s'en moquait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas demandé à intégrer son équipage !

La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'un soupir de soulagement s'élevait de part et d'autre dans la pièce. L'équipage se sentait soulagé que leur précieux capitaine soit parti sans tuer la seule personne susceptible de concocter un repas décent.

Bepo considéra la recrue. Cette dernière paraissait tout aussi têtue que Law. Il faudrait donc trouver un compromis entre les deux. Seulement, il n'était pas facile de gérer le capitaine alors, un marine tout aussi borné... Sans oublier cette odeur étrange qui flottait autour du nouveau membre. Il avait beau se faire violence, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette idée folle de la tête. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler au capitaine.

Il s'approcha alors de Victoria qui le considéra avant de le caresser derrière la tête. Bepo se sentit de nouveau fondre.

\- Tu sais, Vic, le capitaine n'a pas tord, commença Penguin.

La petite nouvelle le regarda sans comprendre, Shachi poursuivit :

\- Tu es bien docile, tout à coup. C'est assez étrange.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure. Autant, m'y faire.

\- Désolé..., souffla Bepo.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? S'enquit Vic dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Le capitaine n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, même s'il est assez réfléchi. Je pense qu'il a aimé ta façon de combattre et décelé du potentiel en toi.

Les autres membres de l'équipage l'assaillirent aussitôt de questions. Ils n'étaient pas présent lors de leur affrontement et ils étaient estomaqués de découvrir que cet avorton avait pu tenir tête à l'un des supernovas. Shachi et Penguin narrèrent avec entrain et bonne humeur le duel qui les avait opposés. Les entendant et les voyant mimer le combat, Vic éclata de rire. Un rire doux et cristallin qui amena tous les regards sur elle et un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes trop drôles..., fit-elle en reprenant doucement son sérieux.

S'apercevant du silence soudain, Vic les dévisagea à tour de rôle avant de leur demander ce qui n'allait pas. Bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne lui répondit, engageant la discussion sur un autre sujet. Avec un soupir, elle s'étira et demanda :

\- Vous savez où je vais dormir ?

Shachi et Penguin se concertèrent. Les chambres étaient pleines et il n'y avait plus aucune place nulle part, sauf peut-être la chambre de Bepo. Mais personne ne voulait dormir avec un ours ! Il fallait interroger le capitaine. Cependant, personne n'osait bouger. Après la colère sous-jacente qui semblait l'animer, ils ne souhaitaient pas mourir. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il risquait fort de s'emporter et de les découper en petits morceaux.

\- Je vais aller voir le capitaine, annonça Bepo.

En même temps, s'il s'agissait de Bepo, il n'y aurait aucun risque de représailles. Ils abondèrent tous en ce sens et l'ours polaire se dirigea vers la sortie talonnée de près par Vic. Mais alors même qu'elle passait près de Jean Bart qui lisait le journal, elle se figea. Les yeux rivés sur le papier, le regard fut attiré par une photographie en noir et blanc. Rapidement, elle arracha le journal des mains du colosse qui grommela de mécontentement. Victoria lut et relut l'article sans parvenir à croire ce que cela disait. Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose !

\- De quand date ce journal ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Jean Bart lui arracha le journal des mains avant de répondre d'un ton peu amène :

\- Trois jours.

\- Trois jours... ? C'est impossible... Mais, ça ne fait qu'une journée que je suis ici...

Penguin fit un pas vers Vic, posa une main amicale sur son épaule et confirma :

\- Oui, tu es là depuis hier uniquement. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce journal.

\- Cette guerre... Est-ce que Portgas et Barbe-Blanche sont réellement morts ?

Elle peinait toujours à croire cette information. Mais, lorsque l'équipage de Trafalgar Law raconta ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Bepo la rappela à la raison. Pour le moment, il fallait se charger de l'endroit où elle dormirait. Le capitaine... C'est ce qu'elle devait faire, aller le voir car si tout cela se révélait exact, il lui fallait une porte de sortie et changer ses plans. Et bien sûr, plus question de se presser pour fuir cet équipage. D'un pas rapide, Victoria sortit de la cuisine annonçant qu'elle allait voir Trafalgar. Subitement inquiet et angoissé quant à la tournure des événements, Bepo la suivit. Cependant, en atteignant l'angle du couloir, il ne vit Vic nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils, l'appela, mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il devait impérativement la retrouver avant qu'elle ne commette une bêtise qui pousserait le capitaine à la renvoyer ou la sanctionner sévèrement.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre : Retrouvailles**

A plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où se situait le sous-marin, un navire voguait tranquillement en se laissant porter par le courant. Un drapeau pirate flottait lentement dans le vent et il représentait le Jolly Roger de Barbe-Blanche.

Sur le pont les hommes se morfondaient quant à la situation. Ils venaient de perdre leur leader et se savaient incapable de lutter contre un ennemi de l'envergure de Barbe-Noire. Pourtant, ils adoreraient se venger, pour Ace et pour Barbe-Blanche... Mais, ils pleuraient également touts leurs camarades morts dans cette effroyable guerre. Sans compter qu'ils avaient également perdu une personne très importe pour eux, mais pour Portgas D. Ace. Elle avait littéralement disparu sans laisser de traces, ni même un mot d'explication.

Une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres souffla sur le pont surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Le chef, un homme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en palmier et à l'air endormi releva doucement le visage. Il portait une veste mauve ouverte sur le torse montrant le Jolly Roger de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Il avait une ceinture doré et avait noué un fouleur bleu autour de la sa taille. Vêtu d'un pantacourt bleu presque gris, on remarquait aisément ses sandales à lanière de style romain.

Cependant, alors même qu'il relevait la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la personne à qui il songeait. Bondissant instantanément sur ses pieds, il en lâcha sa tasse de saké qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit mat. L'alcool se répandit sur le bois tandis que tout le monde le considérait sans comprendre.

Il demeura silencieux, fixant un point invisible, si bien que tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir une jeune fille. Elle se tenait à quelques pas seulement, l'air triste et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Ses prunelles pourtant d'un vert exceptionnel semblaient ternies par un immense chagrin. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène flottaient dans le vent, fouettant de temps à autre la peau mate de son visage.

Petit à petit, tout le monde se leva croyant à peine à ce qu'il voyait. Impossible ! Comment pouvait-elle se trouver ici, sur ce bateau alors même qu'Ace s'était éteint ?

Sans plus réfléchir, le blond se rua vers l'apparition et la serra violemment contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore de nouveau. Doucement, presque timidement, la jeune fille referma ses bras autour de lui et abaissa les paupières comme pour mieux savourer ce réconfort encore bien fragile. Ils avaient touts deux tellement perdu en l'espace de quelques jours...

\- Tu es là..., souffla le blond les yeux clos. Je te croyais...

Sa gorge se noua et il ne put achever sa phrase. Elle se contenta de le serrer un peu plus.

\- Eh Marco, laisse-nous en un peu aussi ! fit un membre de l'équipage en souriant.

A regrets, le blond s'écarta et aussitôt, la jeune fille se retrouva entourée par une flopée de pirates. Elle sourit, heureuse de les revoir et de les savoir vivants, même si certains n'étaient plus là... A cette pensée, son regard s'assombrit davantage. Marco le remarqua et devinait aisément sa tristesse puisqu'ils la partageaient tous.

Une fois l'effervescence des retrouvailles passées, Marco demanda à la brune ce qu'il s'était produit. Avec un soupir las, elle détourna les yeux, suivit un instant une mouette volant au loin et s'approcha du bastingage. Elle y déposa ses deux mains et les yeux rivés sur l'océan s'étendant à perte de vue, elle leur conta son histoire.

L'équipage tout entier l'écouta attentivement et fut à la fois choqué et ému par son sacrifice. Seulement, elle venait de découvrir, de façon tout à fait inattendue, que la marine l'avait piégée. Elle était furieuse et en colère ! A cause de son ignorance, elle n'avait pas pu les secourir. Ace, Barbe-Blanche et beaucoup d'autres avaient perdu la vie dans cette maudite guerre au sommet. Elle n'avait pas été là pour les aider, les soutenir... Elle se sentait tellement pathétique...

Marco la considéra en silence. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus face à cette armada de puissants guerriers ? Les amiraux de la marine et les shichibukais leur faisaient face et si Shanks le Roux n'était pas intervenu à la toute fin, ils seraient tous morts ou enfermés à Impel Down.

\- Marco..., commença la jeune fille, puis-je accéder à tes souvenirs ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

La stupeur se peignit sur ses traits. Elle voulait voir, assister aux mêmes horreurs qu'eux alors qu'ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : les effacer de leur mémoire et faire comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

\- Vicky... Ça risque d'être trop douloureux pour toi... Tu sais voir... Ace... mourir... et Père...

Elle s'approcha et posa une main douce sur son bras. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de lâcher :

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Cet article ne doit pas faire état de toute la vérité.

Il voulait la protéger de cette souffrance, mais il devinait qu'il serait vain de le lui refuser. Il abaissa les paupières en acceptant.

Vicky posa ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt des images atroces défilèrent devant ses yeux. C'était comme si elle assistait impuissante à ce dur affrontement. Il y avait eu de lourdes pertes des deux côtés... Elle sentit les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues tandis qu'Ace rendait son dernier souffle. Elle fit face à la terrible vérité : il avait été assassiné ! Mais le pire restait encore à venir puisque Barbe-Noire avait arraché la vie à son ancien capitaine avant de lui voler son pouvoir. La colère la submergea et elle s'apprêtait à retirer ses mains lorsque Marco les saisit et disant :

\- Attends...

Ce fut alors au tour de Shanks le Roux d'apparaître et de mettre un terme à ce carnage. Mais, il y avait également, un léger détail qui retint son attention. Trafalgar Law se trouvait également là-bas ! Ce fut fugace, mais c'était bien lui...

Marco la lâcha et ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se considéraient en silence. Le blond esquissa un maigre sourire et tendit la main. Il essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de sa jeune amie.

\- Que comptes-tu faire Vicky ? De plus, il ne doit pas te rester beaucoup de temps avant de regagner le sanctuaire.

\- Tu as raison. Mais, je dois les venger. Me venger...

Elle marqua une courte pause et reprit sur un ton déterminé :

\- Je vais devoir former un pacte avec quelqu'un.

\- Je me proposerai bien, tu le sais. D'ailleurs, tout le monde ici serait prêt à le faire.

Ils abondèrent tous arrachant un sourire attendri de la part de la jeune fille. Marco reprit :

\- As-tu une idée ?

\- Je pensais à Mugiwara, il me semble être quelqu'un de bien, et c'est le frère d'Ace.

Les pirates abondèrent en son sens à l'unanimité. En effet, un rookie avait eu le cran et l'audace de participer à cette guerre au sommet sans se soucier de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Oui, c'était un excellent choix, Marco le savait parfaitement même si cela le chagrinait de la savoir avec un autre équipage.

Après plusieurs minutes à deviser de tout et de rien, de leur faire quelques recommandations, Vicky les salua. Elle devait repartir avant qu'elle ne soit trop faible pour atteindre son objectif. Mais avant toute chose, elle voulait se recueillir sur la tombe de ceux qu'elle considérait comme étant de sa famille.

\- Marco, je souhaiterai aller sur leur tombe. Peux-tu te concentrer et visualiser cet endroit, s'il te plaît ?

Il opina du chef et ferma les yeux. Vicky lui prit la main et dès qu'il eut un hochement affirmatif de la tête, elle salua les autres et leur sourit avant de se volatiliser avec Marco.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le sommet d'une falaise. Faisant face à la mer, se dressait les tombes des deux hommes les plus importants à ses yeux ces derniers mois. Sur la plus grande stèle le véritable nom de Barbe Blanche était gravé : « Edward Newgate ». Son hallebarde était scellée dans la pierre en sa mémoire. Au sommet de cette dernière, le drapeau de son équipage flottait fièrement au gré du vent. Et son long manteau blanc de capitaine y était également suspendu.

La pierre tombale près de la sienne, plus petite certes, mais toute aussi imposante était celle de Portgas D. Ace surnommé, Poings Ardents dû à sa capacité du fruit du démon. Tout comme pour son capitaine, Ace avait ses armes sur sa stèle ainsi que son chapeau fétiche. On voyait également autour des deux tombes, des épées plantées sur le sol, une pour chaque camarade décédée au combat. Et au premier plan, quelqu'un avait déposé des fleurs ainsi que deux coupes de saké et l'article de journal relatant la guerre ainsi que leur mort.

Marco sentit son cœur se serrer comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce lieu. Deux grands hommes étaient morts ce jour-là et quand à Victoria, eh bien elle avait tenté d'empêcher cette guerre à sa manière. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, personne ne le pouvait de toute façon.

Car il savait que si elle leur avait exposé son plan avant d'agir, ils auraient tout mis en œuvre pour l'en empêcher. Hélas, même ainsi, elle avait été piégée par la marine et serait aux mains des ennemis si d'autres pirates n'avaient pas eu l'idée d'attaquer ce foutu bateau. Il les en remerciait intérieurement.

\- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Vas-tu partir à la recherche du chapeau de paille ?

Elle opina avant d'ajouter :

\- Si je tiens à me venger, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, Teach mérite une bonne leçon.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Elle sourit. L'heure des au-revoir sonnait. Il fallait quitter Marco et poursuivre le but qu'elle venait de se fixer.

Marco la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Viens à moi si tu as des problèmes...

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le fit disparaître, le renvoyant auprès de ses hommes. Demeurée seule, elle posa le regard sur les pierres tombale et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Elle tomba à genoux, dissimulant son visage tout en implorant leur pardon. Oui, elle s'excusait d'avoir subitement disparu, de ne pas avoir été là pour délivrer Ace ou même le protéger d'Akainu. Mais, elle demandait également pardon, à cet homme remarquable qui l'avait acceptée dans son équipage et traité comme sa propre fille alors qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Il l'avait aimée, protégée et soutenue tellement de fois, même lorsqu'Ace était parti seul à la poursuite du traître. Elle demeura ainsi prostrée, pendant très longtemps jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'elle ne puisse plus en verser...

* * *

 **Et voilà chers lecteurs... Encore un chapitre qui se conclut. J'espère que ça vous a plu.. ;)**

 **bientôt pour la suite**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Aidez-moi !

**Chapitre 11 : Aidez-moi**

Pendant ce temps, au sous-marin, Bepo paniquait littéralement. Il courrait en tout sens, accompagné de quelques camarades à la recherche de Vic. Ce dernier avait subitement disparu sans laisser de trace. Et après avoir fouillé le navire de fond en comble, il demeurait introuvable. Le pire était encore qu'il fallait l'annoncer à leur capitaine déjà très remonté contre le jeune homme. Tout le monde s'accorda, donc, pour que Bepo soit celui à annoncer la nouvelle à leur capitaine. L'ours n'en menait pas large car Law risquait fort de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte métallique sur laquelle trônait une plaque gravée du simple mot « Capitaine ». Il leva la patte, hésitant à frapper. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Penguin et Shachi dissimulés à l'angle du couloir. Ces deux-la l'encourageaient mentalement. Avec un soupir résigné, l'ours frappa. La voix masculine l'invita à entrer et il obéit, le cœur redoublant de vitesse sous l'effet du stress et de l'angoisse.

Trafalgar Law lisait un livre, assis à son bureau. A l'entrée de son second, il leva les yeux. Son regard gris se posa instantanément sur la mine angoissée de son fidèle compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bepo ?

L'intéressé baissa la tête et fixa longuement le sol à ses pieds. Perdant patience, le capitaine le questionna :

\- Que se passe-t-il Bepo ?

Le ton était impatient.

\- Vic... Eh bien, il a disparu...

\- Disparu ? S'étonna le brun, en refermant l'ouvrage.

\- Nous ne le trouvons nulle part. Nous avons cherché partout, dans tout le sous-marin, mais rien.

Law se leva tranquillement et le regard noir demanda :

\- Comment peut-il s'être volatilisé alors que nous sommes dans un sous-marin à des milliers de mètres sous la surface ?

Bepo affronta le regard de Law et répliqua :

\- Peut-être qu'il utilise un pouvoir ?

Un pouvoir ?! Mais oui, quel imbécile il était ! Il avait été bien trop confiant. Elle le lui avait confié elle-même. Elle pouvait se téléporter ! Mais, il avait cru que sous l'eau, elle ne pourrait pas en faire usage !

Agacé, Law se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'un mouvement derrière Bepo attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils. Intrigué, Bepo se retourna et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant le fruit de ses préoccupations.

Trafalgar vit la jeune marine dans les bras de Penguin et Shachi. Ces deux énergumènes se réjouissaient des retrouvailles. Leurs regards se croisèrent et doucement elle repoussa les deux garçons et s'avança tranquillement le visage à demi dissimulé par la visière de sa nouvelle casquette. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'il s'agissait de l'une de celle de son équipage.

Victoria marchait d'un pas calme vers la chambre du capitaine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bepo qui lui sauta dans les bras. Il se réjouissait de la voir et de savoir qu'elle était toujours à bord. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de le gratter derrière l'oreille exactement de la façon qu'il adorait. Tout en réconfortant l'ours blanc, elle porta son attention sur le brun qui s'immobilisa. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la scruta avec intérêt.

Vic s'écarta de Bepo et pénétra dans la chambre de Trafalgar Law. Elle s'arrêta face à lui et annonça tout de go :

\- Aidez-moi !

Il arqua un sourcil comme si la forme de la requête le surprenait et l'irritait à la fois. Bepo revint vers Vic, et prit son bras.

\- Vic, il vaut mieux laisser le capitaine tranquille pour l'instant.

Oh oui, il était furieux. Cela se percevait à son expression ainsi qu'à l'atmosphère autour de lui. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre davantage de temps !

\- Trafalgar Law, vous devez m'aidez, s'il vous plaît. Le temps m'est compté...

Comme il se détournait, l'animal se figea et jeta un regard inquiet vers Law. L'expression de ce dernier venait de se métamorphoser. Il était, certes, en colère, cependant une lueur d'intérêt brillait dans ses yeux métalliques.

\- Bepo, laisse-nous.

L'ours hocha et s'éclipsa presque aussitôt. Victoria se tenait face à un Law des plus intrigués. Cette fille le sidérait totalement. Elle avait refusé de coopérer jusqu'à présent, et maintenant, elle sollicitait son aide ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? S'imaginait-elle que sous prétexte qu'elle était une fille cela lui octroyait touts les droits ? Pourtant, elle devait bien savoir qui il était et la réputation qu'il avait. Rien que cela suffirait à refroidir certains esprits. Toutefois, elle était bien loin de trembler de terreur, bien au contraire, il ne décelait aucune peur dans son regard émeraude. Elle semblait oublier qu'il était pirate et qu'il ne recevait d'ordres de personne et certainement pas d'une gamine !

A pas lents, et tout en gardant la bouche scellée, Law contourna la jeune fille et alla fermer la porte derrière elle. Il s'adossa contre le battant et croisa les bras tout en l'étudiant de dos.

Victoria avait le corps d'une fille, même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Elle ne possédait pas la carrure athlétique d'un bon marine, même pour une femme. Toutefois, elle était parvenue à lui tenir tête lors d'un face à face très impressionnant.

\- Explique-toi, miss.

Victoria se retourna et soutint le regard d'acier. Mais au lieu de répondre, elle commença par promener ses prunelles vertes sur l'ensemble de la pièce comme si elle ne se préoccupait pas du jeune capitaine. Était-ce par simple curiosité ou pour le pousser à bout ?

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle pénétrait dans cette pièce, mais la première qu'elle pouvait admirer les lieux.

Derrière elle, se trouvait la seule sortie tandis que devant elle se dressait un lit deux places aux draps jaunes, appuyé contre le mur. Sur la droite, trônait un bureau de bois ensevelit sous une montagne de documents et de livres encore ouverts. Au-dessus de ce dernier, on voyait un petit hublot dépourvu de rideaux s'ouvrant sur les fonds marins. Les parois étaient de métal et le sol était brut, dépourvu du moindre revêtement. A côté du lit, il y avait une petite table de chevet sur laquelle se dressait une lampe. Au fond sur la gauche, se trouvait une porte menant à la salle de bain privée du maître des lieux. Ses yeux verts se portèrent alors sur les nombreuses étagères fixées contre les murs. Ces dernières croulaient sous les livres et les bocaux. Des pots de verre renfermant des organes humains. Néanmoins ce qui retint l'attention du soldat, ce fut les livres. Une multitude d'ouvrages renfermant des tonnes d'informations et d'histoires. Tout ce qui lui permettrait de combler ses nombreuses lacunes.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle s'approcha de ces dernières et lut les différents titres. L'un d'eux retint son attention et elle tendit la main. Mais alors même que cette dernière touchait la couverture de ce dernier, un scalpel vint se figer sur le bois de l'étagère juste au-dessus de ses doigts.

Son cœur avait bondit sous l'effet de surprise et ce fut en bouillonnant de rage qu'elle pivota sur ses talons. Le regard incendiaire, elle toisait le brun en face d'elle. Il aurait pu la blesser !

\- Ne touche pas à mes affaires ! Jamais ! Gronda Law.

Énervée par son attitude puérile, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches et le singea avec dédain :

\- Ne touche pas à mes affaires !

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et les deux protagonistes se jaugèrent du regard. Aucun d'eux ne prononçait le moindre mot et seules leurs deux respirations rompaient ce calme apparent.

Tranquillement, tout en s'efforçant de se calmer, Law baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait à la main. S'il explosait maintenant, Victoria se braquerait de nouveau. Cette petit garce venait de se comporter de manière irréfléchie en le provocant de la sorte. Avait-elle seulement conscience que ce n'était pas la meilleure attitude à adopter lorsqu'on demandait l'aide à quelqu'un ?

Une fois quelque peu apaisé, Law redressa le visage pour constater que Victoria ne se trouvait plus dans son champ de vision. Mais, elle se trouvait encore dans la pièce, il sentait sa présence. Il regarda vers le lit et découvrit avec effroi la jeune fille qui jouait avec son bonnet nordique. Décidément, que ne comprenait-elle pas dans la simple phrase « Ne touche pas à mes affaires ! » ? Il fit face au marine, mais ne s'avança pas. S'il le faisait, il lui tordrait le coup assurément !

Victoria fit tourner le bonnet de fourrure blanc tacheté de noir autour de son doigt. Ses prunelles fixaient le couvre-chef, pensives.

\- Vous avez aidé Mugiwara no Luffy à s'enfuir de Marineford. J'aimerai que vous me meniez auprès de lui.

Indéchiffrable, Law articula un « ROOM » en tendant une main devant lui. Un cercle bleu apparut au bout de ses doigts avant d'envelopper une grande partie de la pièce. Prise de court, cette fois, Victoria n'eut guère le temps de réagir.

\- Shambles, fit encore Law.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille disparut et un livre prit sa place. Ce dernier retomba sur le sol aussitôt rejoint par le bonnet. Quant à Vic, dont la place avait été inter changée avec celle du livre se retrouva coincée entre Law et la bibliothèque. Le danger était palpable. Law la toisa froidement avant de la pousser violemment contre les étagères la faisant grimacer de douleur. Mais, il ne s'en souciait plus. Il ne voulait plus se montrer gentil, ni même tolérant et si elle refusait de parler, il userait de ses talents de tortionnaire pour lui arracher ses secrets.

* * *

Aïe aïe aïe... La pauvre petite chose... Mais que va donc lui faire notre beau ténébreux?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Révélations

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations**

Vic déglutit péniblement tandis qu'un sourire sadique étirait les lèvres du capitaine. Il appuya sa main sur les ouvrages, barrant toute possibilité de fuite à l'adolescente. Elle avait peur, il le voyait parfaitement à son regard, même si elle le dissimulait remarquablement bien. Hélas pour elle, il était maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et le contrôle des émotions. Elle ne le bernerait pas aisément.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, miss ! Ou je te disséquerai très lentement.

Vic plissa les yeux et fouilla le regard métallique, cherchant à découvrir s'il bluffait. Mais, ne décela rien et pâlit légèrement. Cependant, elle soutint courageusement le regard de son vis-à-vis tout en méditant. Elle devait agir avec précaution. Visiblement cet homme s'emportait rapidement et se révélait très susceptible, du moins sur certains détails... Avec un soupir, Victoria répondit :

\- Je souhaite me venger et Luffy peut m'y aider.

Tiens donc ?! Et lui non !? Fallait-il comprendre qu'il était incapable de lui porter assistance ? Avait-elle déjà oublié qu'il était celui qui l'avait arrachée à ces marines ? Or, malgré tout, sa curiosité se voyait titillée par les propos de sa nouvelle nakama.

\- De quelle vengeance parles-tu ?

\- La mort d'Ace et Barbe Blanche.

Law plissa les yeux et la fixa quelques instants avant d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin.

\- Si mourir est ton souhait, je te découpe immédiatement.

\- Non ! Protesta-t-elle, véhémente.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est que tu veux te venger du gouvernement mondial et de Barbe Noire ! C'est insensé ! Même le chapeau de paille ne ferait pas le poids à lui seul ! Ouvres donc les yeux, miss. Et puis, pourquoi venger Poings ardents ? Qu'était-il pour toi pour que tu sois prête à te sacrifier aussi bêtement ?

Elle battit des paupières, surprise avant de détourner le regard. Law vit ses yeux briller dangereusement comme si elle luttait contre les larmes.

Les prunelles émeraude se fixèrent sur la main posée à droite de sa tête. Elle la considéra plusieurs secondes avant de fermer les yeux et révéler tristement :

\- Ace et moi étions liés.

\- Je ne comprends pas..., fit Law incrédule.

\- Nous étions fiancés. Lorsqu'il a quitté la flotte afin de pourchasser Teach, il m'a laissée derrière, sous la protection de père.

\- Mais, il a été capturé.

Elle opina du chef, sans oser le regarder. Elle craignait de fondre en larmes à tout instant. Pourtant, elle les avait crues taries...

\- Père a alors appris que la marine escomptait l'exécuter publiquement. Il savait également qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation, pure et simple. Et moi aussi...

Law demeurait impassible et immobile, guettant la suite de l'histoire avec impatience. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette fille avait été la petite amie de Portgas D. Ace...

\- La guerre était déclarée. Mais, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser une telle chose se produire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être allée le chercher avec ton pouvoir de téléportation ? interrogea le chirurgien, perplexe.

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire avant de lui confier :

\- Je ne peux me téléporter que dans un lieu que je connais, ou si je peux ressentir la personne. Avec les menottes de Kairoseki, je ne ressentais pas Ace...

Cette fois, les larmes se mirent à couler tandis qu'elle finissait son histoire.

\- Je savais que Sengoku accèderait à ma demande. Alors, je suis allée le voir. Je lui ai proposé de me rendre à condition qu'il remette Ace en liberté.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et poursuivit :

\- Mais, Doflamingo en a eu vent, et il a profité de cette occasion pour exiger que je sois placée entre ses mains. Sengoku a accepté. Plus par peur, je suppose.

Elle agrippa le pull de Trafalgar et leva un visage dévasté par le chagrin vers lui.

\- Je voulais tant le sauver...

\- Tu es trop naïve.

Elle tressaillit et le considéra les yeux ronds de stupeur.

\- Si tu cherches du réconfort va voir ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Tu as fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Sengoku t'a doublée. Il a tué Ace et allait te remettre à Doflamingo.

\- Et vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?! Si seulement j'avais été à cette foutue guerre !

\- Et qu'aurais-tu fait ?! Répliqua Law avec colère.

Elle était idiote ou quoi ? Se demanda le pirate. Elle était incapable de se rendre compte de la situation réelle !

\- Je serai morte pour eux ! Avec eux...

\- Et à quoi ça aurait servi ?! Se récria-t-il en frappant du poing à côté du visage de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière sursauta, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Le regard plein de défi, elle répliqua avec aplomb :

\- J'aurai au moins emmené Akainu avec moi.

Akainu ?! Rien que ça ? Se rendait-elle seulement compte de cette absurdité ? Cet homme était d'un tout autre calibre et n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

\- Cesses de rêver, miss ! Tu n'aurais pas fait le poids !

\- Vous ignorez tout de moi et de mes capacités alors...

C'était une joute verbale et touts deux paraissaient s'amuser, malgré la colère sous-jacente.

Oui, elle avait raison. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet, mais à qui la faute. Elle était celle qui refusait de lui faire confiance et d'intégrer son équipage. En tout cas, il comprenait mieux d'où lui venait son talent à l'épée. Elle avait été formée par l'équipage du roi des mers. Et tout le monde savait que sa flotte était uniquement constituée de grosses pointures.

Mais, à présent, elle se retrouvait seule... Plus d'équipage ni même de fiancé vers qui se tourner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter son sort et intégrer le sien. Car, il le savait, il refusait de la laisser rejoindre les chapeaux de paille ! Elle était douée et se défendait très bien. De plus, sa capacité à se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre pouvait lui servir. Avec un soupir, il plongea ses yeux d'acier dans les deux émeraudes, la sondant, il demanda :

\- Cependant, nous avons un problème. J'ignore où se trouve Luffy en ce moment. Je crains que tu doives te contenter des Hearts.

Il marqua une courte pause et enchaîna :

\- Alors, miss, quelle est ta décision ?

Elle l'étudia pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était sincère. Toutefois, si elle ne contractait pas de nouveau pacte avec quelqu'un, elle devrait renoncer à sa vengeance. Victoria refusait de l'accepter. Cependant, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Néanmoins, en réfléchissant bien, elle pourrait tout à fait rencontrer le parfait candidat durant son périple. Et puis, il valait mieux mettre en garde cet horripilant capitaine :

\- Ma présence pourrait vous attirer de gros ennuis. Doflamingo ne vous lâchera jamais avant de m'avoir récupérée.

Law plissa les yeux et fouilla le regard vert, cherchant le piège. Victoria soupira, repoussa doucement Law qui ne résista pas. Elle s'éloigna lentement de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au centre de la pièce.

Victoria sentit son cœur s'emballer dangereusement, le moment était venu. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance et placer sa seule existence entre les mains de cet individu.

Law ramassa son bonnet et le livre sur le sol avant de les déposer sur le lit. Il tournait le dos au marine comme s'il ne redoutait pas une attaque. Vic plissa les yeux se demandant s'il le sous-estimait réellement à ce point ? Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer la seule chance encore à sa portée pour atteindre son objectif.

\- Alors...? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Law se laissa choir sur sa chaise sans même lever les yeux vers la marine. Il posa ses pieds sur le coin du bureau et les croisa. Les mains sur les accoudoirs, il interrogeait son vis-à-vis de son regard acéré.

Victoria soupira et s'approcha du matelas sur lequel elle s'assit les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, les mains sur les draps lisses. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds chaussés de bottes et demanda d'un ton neutre :

\- Je n'ai personne d'autre. Ni équipage, ni...

\- Et alors ?

\- Si vous êtes d'accord...

Law plissa les yeux guettant la réponse qu'il attendait depuis le tout début. Homme ou femme, il acceptait de la prendre dans son équipage. Certes, la vie à bord risquait fort d'être mouvementée, mais il aviserait le moment venu.

\- Je... J'accepte d'intégrer votre... équipage...

Un sourire satisfait incurva les lèvres du capitaine. Mais elle enchaînait déjà :

\- Mais, je refuse de porter ces horribles combinaisons !

\- Discuterais-tu un ordre direct de ton capitaine ? Fit Law en haussant un sourcil.

\- Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais je ne porterai jamais cette horreur !

A ces mots, Law tressaillit légèrement. Vivement, il bondit sur ses pieds et la renversa sur le lit, la main enserrant son cou. Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya ne l'étonna pas outre mesure.

\- Lorsque je te donne un ordre, j'attends de toi que tu l'exécutes sans discuter ! Et si je te dis que tu la porteras, tu...

Furieuse, Victoria donna un coup dans le bras qui soutenait Law au-dessus d'elle, le faisant tomber sur le matelas. Elle roula sur lui et se plaça à califourchon sur les hanches du jeune homme dont la surprise était totale. Elle venait de renverser la situation ! Mais, même s'il avait de quoi se montrer fier de sa nouvelle recrue, cette position n'était pas vraiment très saine pour son état d'esprit. Elle était une fille, après tout. Et même si elle ne lui plaisait pas physiquement et ne l'attirait pas, il était un homme avec certains besoins, surtout après avoir navigué pendant des semaines dans un sous-marin avec ses hommes.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je sais me défendre !

Oh si, il l'avait remarqué, c'était même la raison qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait à bord en ce moment.

Elle était inconsciente ! Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte du danger de la situation ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas assez effrayée auparavant ?

\- Dégage de là ! Ordonna-t-il.

Surprise, elle le considéra en silence. Oh, il n'appréciait pas se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver davantage Law. Ce dernier agrippa vivement ses hanches et la fit basculer sur le côté pour échanger de nouveaux leurs positions.

\- Tu feras ce que je te dis. L'une des règles à bord est de ne pas me contredire.

Il se redressa et retourna à son bureau. Là, il hésita encore quelques instants avant de concéder :

\- Mais, soit. Je t'accorde la liberté de choisir ta tenue, néanmoins tu devras dissimuler le fait que tu es une fille jusqu'à ce que je l'annonce à mes hommes.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire angélique qui le laissa sans voix. Ainsi, elle pouvait sourire, aussi... Il pressentait de gros ennuis à l'horizon.

\- Et enlèves-moi cet uniforme.

Victoria abaissa les yeux sur sa tenue et soupira. Il voulait qu'elle l'enlève. Elle comprenait que le fait de voir une tenue de soldat sur son navire lui déplaisait, mais de là à exiger qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Cependant, elle ne protesta pas. Et doucement, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Law qui venait de ranger le livre sur une étagère se retourna et se figea. Elle perdait la tête ! Pourquoi se déshabillait-elle ici et maintenant ?! Sans compter qu'il était toujours là, lui !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Face à Face

**Chapitre 13 : Face à face**

Mais, qu'est-ce que je fous bon sang ?! Détourne le regard ! Ne la regarde pas, ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Oui, mais... Elle était bien roulée pour une fille de son âge et à vrai dire son cerveau s'échauffait dangereusement ! Il détourna la tête, tentant d'ignorer le bruissement de tissus qui lui parvenait.

Il fallait l'arrêter à tout prix ! Non que cela lui posait problème de la voir nue, mais n'avait-elle pas un peu de pudeur ? Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à l'arrêter lorsque tout à coup une secousse sans précédent ébranla le sous-marin. Law fut déséquilibré et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au bord du bureau, quant à Victoria, elle se retrouva assise sur le sol froid. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard intrigué lorsque la voix de Jean Bart retentit dans tout le navire. Ils étaient attaqués et il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Le sous-marin ayant refait surface, Doflamingo avait pu aisément retrouver leur trace. Au moyen de ses fils, il soulevait le navire au-dessus de l'eau. Ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire possible.

Law jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Victoria qui affichait une mine vaguement inquiète. Il se leva rapidement, attrapa son nodachi et quitta la chambre au pas de course en ordonnant :

\- Toi, tu restes ici ! Surtout ne sors pas de cette pièce !

Il était trop tôt pour un affrontement avec Joker, il le savait. Pourtant, il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il savait que la fille en question était dans le sous-marin.

Vic regarda la porte en fer se refermer lourdement. Doflamingo... Il était là ! Cependant, même si Trafalgar Law semblait très fort, il risquait fort de ne pas pouvoir faire face à cet adversaire. Pourtant, il était parti au combat sans ciller un seul instant. Avait-il seulement conscience du danger auquel il faisait face ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Law sortait sur le pont suivi de quelques uns de ses hommes. En face d'eux, apparut le non moins imposant Doflamingo. Il impressionnait par son aura meurtrière. Il avait les cheveux blonds et portait un manteau rose de plume et des lunettes douteuses. Il faisait face à Trafalgar Law. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient avec animosité. Doflamingo regardait Law approcher tranquillement vers lui, son sabre sur l'épaule.

Le brun peinait à croire que ce type se soit déplacé personnellement au lieu de leur envoyer quelques uns de ses hommes pour récupérer la jeune fille. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : cette gamine représentait énormément à ses yeux. Cela confirmait, en un sens, l'histoire abracadabrante de Victoria.

Il se rappelait encore les mots de Vic quelques instants plus tôt. Elle affirmait qu'il avait obligé la marine à la remettre entre ses mains. Il semblait, d'ailleurs, que la demoiselle avait été contrainte et cela l'arrangeait car il n'envisageait pas non plus, de la lui abandonner. Pas après ce qu'il avait entendu...

\- Law... Rends-moi, ce que tu m'as pris..., fit Doflamingo d'une voix douce et étrangement menaçante.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit Law, imperturbable.

\- Donne-moi la fille ! grinça Doflamingo avec impatience.

Tiens donc, il s'énervait, nota Law. Ainsi, cette fille était bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait...

\- Ah... Ta petite amie t'a quitté et tu t'imagines que forcément, elle est avec moi. Mais, même si elle me payait je ne voudrais pas d'une femme qui soit passé entre tes doigts.

Le sang de Doflamingo ne fit qu'un tour. Il abusait de sa patience !

\- Où est-elle, Trafalagar ? s'énerva le flamant rose.

Il perdait patience et cela amusait Trafalgar qui se fendit d'un sourire sadique. Doflamingo s'énervait. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Ce petit avorton jouait avec lui et avec ses nerfs. Mais, il risquait fort d'être déçu s'il escomptait le déstabiliser. Il agita un court instant ses doigts tel un joueur de piano, un grincement lugubre s'éleva. Le sous-marin glissait dangereusement sur les fils.

L'équipage du Heart paniquait littéralement en sentant le navire s'incliner, sauf le capitaine qui faisait face à Joker avec une nonchalance surprenante.

\- Si tu ne me la rends pas, Law, je découperai ce sous-marin et exécuterai tes hommes sous tes yeux, le menaça tranquillement le blond.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser agir à ta guise, fit Law avec assurance.

Une veine de colère apparut sur le front du blond et il tira sur ses fils de ses doigts. Sentant le danger poindre à grande vitesse, Law tendit une main devant lui, les doigts écartés vers le bas et prononça son célèbre « Room ».

Aussitôt un cercle bleuté se forma au bout de ses doigts avant de s'élargir et d'envelopper le navire. Inquiet, Doflamingo bondit dans le ciel attendant le prochain mouvement de son adversaire. Par expérience, il savait qu'il serait risqué de rester dans cette sphère bleuté, terrain de jeu préféré du chirurgien.

Mais tout à coup, le submersible se volatilisa sous ses yeux. Impossible ?! Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son ancien subordonné soit devenu aussi fort. Il jura entre ses dents, regardant autour de lui et essayant de les localiser grâce à sa maîtrise du haki. Mais rien...

Le sous-marin retomba lourdement dans la mer provoquant des vagues immenses autour de lui. Un cri d'effroi et de surprise mêlée s'éleva sur le pont.

Law battit des paupières sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Certes, il avait usé de son pouvoir afin d'intervertir, mais pas le navire. Comment tout cela était-il possible ?! A moins, que sans s'en rendre compte, il est développé une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une trace du shichibukaï, en vain. Il s'attendait à le voir apparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Les hommes autour de lui s'extasiaient et le félicitaient de cette prouesse. Il ne leur répondit pas, s'efforçant de comprendre. De plus, personne d'autre que lui pouvait utiliser la ROOM. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et enjoignit à tout le monde de retourner à l'intérieur et de se préparer à l'immersion, mais alors même qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, un coup violent secoua le sous-marin et une vague immense frappa le pont du bateau.

Sous l'effet de surprise, personne n'eut le temps de réagir si bien que l'eau emporta avec elle, Trafalgar Law. Il avait tenté d'user de son pouvoir, or l'eau de mer le toucha avant, annihilant toute velléité de résistance.

Bepo se rua vers le bord et le chercha du regard. Il le vit un peu plus loin. Affaibli au contact de l'eau de mer, il ne pouvait pas revenir au vaisseau. Il fallait plonger et aller le secourir.

Cependant, comme il enjambait le bastingage, Shachi le retint et lui désigna quelque chose. Bepo pâlit. Un monstre marin tournait autour de leur capitaine, s'apprêtant à le dévorer. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser se noyer et finir dans l'estomac d'un poisson géant !

Dans la cabine du capitaine, Victoria demeurée seule sentit la terre tournée autour d'elle et s'écroula au sol. Des gouttelettes perlaient à son front comme après un effort intense. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais pas bien du tout. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, s'assit sur le bord du matelas et ferma les yeux écoutant les bruits du sous-marin. Elle fronça les sourcils. Normalement, le capitaine aurait dû donner l'ordre de plonger, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Après quelques instants à reprendre son souffle, elle se leva décidant d'aller voir pour quelles raisons, le sous-marin restait à la surface. Hélas, s'orienter dans ces couloirs étaient pénibles et il lui fallu plusieurs bonnes minutes pour trouver enfin la sortie. En atteignant le pont, des cris retentissaient autour d'elle. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de la rampe et s'y appuyant jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers le bas.

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, elle vit Jean Bart, tenant tant bien que mal son capitaine, repoussant à coups de poings et de pieds l'énorme créature. Tout le monde s'inquiétait et criait cherchant un moyen de les aider.

Penguin remarqua alors sa présence et la salua avant de souligner sa pâleur. Mais, Vic ne releva pas se contentant de fixer les pauvres pirates en contrebas. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ils périraient ! Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une arme, en vain. Décidément, quel équipage pirate ne possédait pas d'arsenal ? Tant pis, elle ferait sans. Au pire, elle utiliserait le nodachi que Trafalgar maintenait contre lui. Il s'y agrippait tel un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Vic enfonça davantage sa casquette sur sa tête et monta en équilibre sur le bastingage. L'équipage tenta de la faire descendre, de la convaincre de ne pas commettre cette bêtise. Mais, sans un regard, elle lança :

\- Si rien n'est fait, ils mourront touts les deux. Remontez-les le plus vite possible, je m'occupe de ce monstre.

\- Vic..., commença Bepo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bepo, tout ira bien, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Puis, sans un regard, elle plongea dans l'eau froide de l'océan sous les yeux ébahis des Hearts bluffés par autant de courage chez un petit marine.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Vaillant soldat !

**Chapitre 14 : Vaillant soldat !**

Vic nagea rapidement vers Jean Bart et lui passa la corde pour qu'ils s'y accrochent et puisse remonter. Un court instant, Vic croisa le regard métallique du capitaine. Il était faible...

\- Sors-le de là ! ordonna-t-elle en s'écartant.

Jean Bart ouvrit la bouche prêt à protester lorsque Vic gronda :

\- Tais-toi ! Tu es blessé et vu la quantité de sang que tu perds, tu mourras sous peu si rien n'est fait. Alors dégage ! Je ne mourrai pas.

Jean Bart ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il refusait de laisser plus faible que lui affronter un danger pareil. De plus, qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de s'adresser à lui de la sorte? Elle se révélait bien trop insolente et arrogante!

Il sentit alors que les autres les remontaient, tirant énergiquement sur la corde. Il s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces en tachant de ne pas laisser tomber son capitaine qui, pour sa part, gardait les yeux rivés vers le bas.

Elle était là... en dessous et faisait face à animal peu commode. C'est alors que ce dernier jaillit hors de l'eau la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à les engloutir d'un seul coup de mâchoire.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque subitement quelque chose frappa le poisson qui retomba lourdement dans l'eau aux côtés du sous-marin. Il regarda de nouveau vers en contrebas pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

La seule chose qu'il distinguait était la forme sombre et monstrueuse de cette créature féroce. Elle nageait, rapidement, comme affolée, en formant des cercles.

Et Vic... ? Où était-elle ? L'appréhension de la savoir en grand danger et de voir son corps apparaître à la surface le pétrifiait. Il priait intérieurement pour que ce courageux petit soldat s'en sorte vivant.

Après tout, la responsabilité de la sécurité de l'équipage lui incombait.

A quelques mètres sous la surface, Victoria suivait des yeux le poisson .

Il nageait autour d'elle, guettant le moment idéal pour l'attaquer. Elle retenait sa respiration. L'idéal pour vaincre ce genre de bestiole était de les affronter sur leur propre terrain : l'eau. Elle allait donc leur démontrer qu'elle était la plus forte.

Elle tendit la main devant lui et une longue épée blanche apparut au bout de son bras. Elle était si blanche qu'on jurerait qu'elle était de glace.

La jeune fille fit face au carnivore. Il fondit droit sur elle, Victoria l'esquiva au dernier moment pour se concentrer sur la seconde attaque. Vive, elle planta son sabre dans l'abdomen du poisson qui sembla rugir de douleur. Le sang se répandit autour d'eux si bien que sa vision devint de plus en plus difficile. Et bientôt, elle ne vit plus la bestiole mangeuse d'hommes. Pourtant, elle était là, elle la sentait puisqu'elle brassait l'eau autour d'elle.

Sur le pont, Bepo se précipita vers Jean Bart et Trafalgar. Ce dernier récupérait peu à peu. Shachi voulut emmener Jean Bart à l'infirmerie mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement. Il attendrait que le moussaillon ne revienne.

\- Mais..., fit Shachi.

\- Ca ira, ronchonna le géant en s'approchant de la rampe.

Il comprimait, néanmoins, sa blessure au moyen d'une serviette que quelqu'un lui avait donné.

Tous guettait avec un espoir au cœur que Vic parvienne à remonter saine et sauve. Assis sur le pont, Law leva les yeux vers le ciel en songeant à la chance qu'il avait d'être vivant. Il pensa à la stupidité de cette gamine insouciante qui n'avait pas hésité à sauter à l'eau pour les aider.

Et en cet instant, tout le monde s'époumonait, appelant leur camarade tout en priant pour sa survie.

Ayant récupéré un peu de son énergie, Law se leva et s'approcha à son tour du bastingage. Il regarda en bas, fouillant l'eau rougie par une marre de sang. Il plissa les yeux, s'interrogeant sur l'identité du blessé.

Victoria manquait d'air et remonta à la surface pour remplir ses poumons. Les cris des Hearts atteignirent ses oreilles, lui prouvant qu'elle était encore en vie.

Pourtant son corps lu paraissait bien plus lourd, et sa vision se troublait. Elle avait cru que c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait sous l'eau, mais non. Son énergie s'amenuisait de secondes en secondes...

Elle avisa sa main et découvrit que son sabre avait disparu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, voyant la silhouette inquiétante foncer droit sur elle.

Au moment, où la créature passait à proximité, elle esquiva mais ne put l'éviter complètement. Si bien qu'il lui toucha l'abdomen de sa nageoire. Elle grimaça de douleur.

Excité par le sang de la petite brune, le poisson s'affola autour de sa proie. Il se rua sur elle, ouvrit grand sa gueule. Victoria ferma brusquement les yeux tandis que des cris horrifiés retentissaient dans l'air.

Mais, tout à coup, Victoria se retrouva sur le pont. Law venait d'échanger la place de la jeune fille avec celle d'un tonneau.

Des cris de joie fusèrent. Elle était sauvée ! Tout le monde l'étreignait la félicitant de cet exploit. Toutefois, Victoria se retourna subitement vers la mer. Il revenait à la charge ! Or, cette fois, le capitaine intervint :

\- Je m'en occupe !

Vic opina du chef et fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le pont. Law jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et enjoignit à Penguin de s'en occuper. Elle devait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang.

Et tandis que Penguin s'agenouillait devant la jeune fille, Law faisait face au prédateur. Il usa, une fois de plus, de son étrange pouvoir et donna plusieurs coups d'épée. L'animal fut découpé en petits morceaux.

D'un air satisfait, il rengaina son sabre alors même que la voix de Penguin s'élevait dans son dos :

\- Capitaine... J'ai comme qui dirait... un problème...

Intrigué, Law se retourna et fit quelques pas. Mais en voyant Shachi se tenir le nez, Jean Bart rougir en détournant le regard et un Penguin aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il comprit ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- Oh..., fit Bepo, un homme avec une poitrine de fille, s'étonna-t-il avec émerveillement.

\- Idiot ! grommela Shachi en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. C'est une fille !

\- Ah... euh... Désolé, marmonna-t-il contrit.

Law s'agenouilla devant l'inconsciente. Oui, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour que personne ne découvre la supercherie. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Décidément, il était libéré de ce secret. Mais, était-ce une bonne chose ?

\- Ca... capitaine, je ne sens pas son pouls, balbutia l'ours polaire.

\- Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Il posa son nodachi à côté de lui et redressa le visage de la jeune fille afin de dégager au mieux ses voies respiratoires.

\- Préparez rapidement l'infirmerie pour une opération ! Enjoignit-il avec calme et autorité.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Gardons-la, Capitaine!

**Chapitre 15 : Gardons-la, Capitaine !**

Penguin et Shachi partirent en courant tandis que Bepo et Jean Bart observaient ce qu'il se passait. Le sang coulait abondamment du ventre de la jeune fille. Cependant Law ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de cela pour le moment.

Il apposa ses deux mains, l'une sur l'autre entre ses deux seins comprimés par la bande qu'elle se forçait à porter.

Normalement, il aurait dû la lui ôter, mais la présence de ses hommes le lui interdisait. Il pratiqua plusieurs compressions avant de lui pincer le nez et de poser sa bouche sur les lèvres glacées de la victime.

Il savait parfaitement quoi faire et comment. Il était médecin après tout. Le temps était compté... L'eau était glacée et cette idiote avait été blessée par l'un de ses poissons. Elle avait certainement perdu énormément de sang.

Les pirates présents assistaient à la scène médusés. C'était certainement la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un faire une telle chose. Du moins, c'était le cas pour Jean Bart arrivé récemment dans l'équipage. Toutefois, ce qui les choquait était de voir leur capitaine faire cela à une jeune fille, même s'il ne semblait guère s'en soucier.

Tandis qu'il s'activait, Bepo, toujours à ses côtés, veillait sur le rythme cardiaque de la gamine. Après plusieurs tentatives, Law la sentit se raidir et se recula. Elle exhala un long souffle comme s'il lui était resté bloqué au fond de la trachée. La regardant recouvrer des couleurs, il la toisa froidement et ordonna à ses hommes :

\- Penguin, conduis-là à l'infirmerie ! J'arrive dans un instant. Et Bart, va te faire soigner immédiatement !

Jean Bart opina tandis que Penguin se redressa et souleva la jeune fille, trop faible pour lutter dans ses bras, et l'emporta avec lui.

Law se leva à son tour, attrapa son sabre qu'il plaça sur son épaule avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle d'opération. Mais alors même qu'il atteignait la petite porte de fer, une douleur atroce lui vrilla le bras gauche. Du sang tâcha la manche de son pull et coula le long de son bras. Terrassé par la douleur, il tomba à genoux sous les yeux effarés de son fidèle ami. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Trafalgar Law se tordait de souffrance devant son bras droit... Il porta sa main droite à la source de ce mal et voulut user de son pouvoir pour le trancher. Mais, rien ne se produisit à sa grande stupéfaction. Il n'en pouvait plus, ses cris déchiraient le silence. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'écorchait vif... Il n'avait encore jamais connu pareille douleur...

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'agonie, elle s'estompa et il se calma. De la sueur perlait à son front. Doucement, il souleva sa manche trempée de sang pour découvrir avec stupeur un symbole étrange, gravé dans sa chair. Il saignait encore, nota-t-il en voyant le filet de liquide rougeâtre ruisseler le long de son bras.

C'est ce moment que choisit Bepo pour s'inquiéter de son état. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui demanda, inquiet :

\- Ça va, capitaine ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer..., avoua Law sans quitter le symbole des yeux.

Il ne s'expliquait pas non plus les raisons pour laquelle son pouvoir n'avait pas fonctionné lorsqu'il avait voulu s'amputer de son bras. Il serra la main droite, et la porta quelque peu tremblante vers son membre blessé. Il redoutait d'avoir perdu la capacité de son fruit du démon. Il déglutit doucement et prononça son habituel :

\- ROOM...

Il s'opéra seul et le saignement cessa aussitôt.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi fonctionnait-il de nouveau ? Est-ce que la douleur était une barrière à l'utilisation du Ope Ope no mi ?

Dans le réfectoire les conversations allaient bon train et tournaient toutes autour du même sujet : Vic. Après avoir découvert qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, ils se demandaient ce que leur capitaine allait faire d'elle. Après tout, il était celui qui avait contraint la jeune fille à les rejoindre. Malheureusement, Trafalgar Law refusait jusqu'à présent de prendre une femme à son bord. Son équipage craignait qu'il veuille se débarrasser d'elle sur la prochaine île sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. En effet, sans son aide, Jean Bart et lui seraient assurément morts à l'heure qu'il était.

Shachi déposa la cafetière fumante sur la table et tout le monde commença à se servir tranquillement tout en réfléchissant. L'opération avait été longue et éreintante. Law s'était même enfermé dans sa chambre aussitôt son travail terminé. Bepo tournait en rond devant la salle tout en s'inquiétant pour la jeune fille. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par le fait que Vic soit en réalité une jeune femme.

Jean Bart exhala un long soupir avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Contrairement aux autres, il doutait que leur capitaine se débarrasse de la jeune fille. Après tout, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour la sauver. Certes, il avait certainement remboursé sa dette en le faisant. Mais, une petite voix luis soufflait que le capitaine en n'avait pas fini avec elle. Après tout, si on réfléchissait bien, cette fille était ce que Doflamingo paraissait rechercher assidûment.

Il se souvenait, comme touts les autres à bord, les propos de ce type. Il avait exigé du capitaine qu'il lui rende la fille. Et la seule fille qu'ils avaient à leur bord, ils le savaient maintenant, n'était autre que Vic...

\- Tout de même, fit Penguin, une fille...

\- Inutile de rêver, marmonna Ban l'un des navigateurs. Le capitaine n'a jamais voulu de filles dans l'équipage. Ca ne changera certainement pas maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ronchonna Penguin. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a été capable d'affronter le capitaine alors qu'elle est si jeune... ?

Shachi joua un moment avec le contenu de sa tasse avant de demander :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange, tout de même, que le capitaine ne veuille pas de filles dans l'équipage ? Après tout, il y en a qui sont très fortes.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les nanas, suggéra Penguin en souriant, en se remémorant un détail précis.

Les hypothèses allaient bon train. Tout le monde se demandait, à présent, ce qui rebutait autant Law.

\- Sans doute que l'une d'entre elle lui a brisé le cœur et l'a trahi, proposa à son tour Shachi.

\- Il préfère, sans doute, les garçons, tout simplement, lança Penguin sur le ton de la plaisanterie, alors qu'au fond de lui, il le pensait sincèrement.

Un claquement sourd retentit dans la pièce et tout le monde se figea, glacé d'effroi. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Penguin déglutit péniblement, sentant sa nuque le picoter.

Sentant la colère monter chez leur capitaine Jean Bart intervint, espérant calmer les choses.

\- Euh..., capitaine... que comptez-vous faire de Vic... ?

Law se gratta la nuque. Il pesa chacun de ses mots avant de répondre franchement. Il ne leur dissimula pas le fait qu'il préférait se débarrasser d'elle. Les femmes ne causaient que des problèmes en règle générale, alors ça serait pire sur un bateau. De plus, il ne fallait pas omettre le fait que Doflamingo la recherchait et donc qu'il reviendrait à la charge pour la capturer.

Seulement, l'idée de l'abandonner en pleine nature et en terrain inconnu ne lui plaisait pas davantage. Sans oublier, que la perspective de contrecarrer les projets de son pire ennemi n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De plus, il avait été celui à l'obliger à rejoindre son équipage et après avoir entendu son histoire, il était hors de question de la laisser partir.

Si elle était si forte que cela, elle lui serait très utile. Néanmoins, elle s'affaiblissait et ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre, et cela malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la salle d'opération. Son état ne s'améliorait pas. Certes, il était stable, elle allait bien... Mais, ce n'était pas la grande forme. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? D'un autre côté, pouvait-il se permettre de mettre le reste de son équipage en danger par pur égoïsme ?

\- On se moque de Doflamingo ! Lâcha Shachi tout sourire.

\- Vic cuisine trop bien, capitaine ! Ne la laissez pas partir ! s'exclama Ban.

Les autres opinèrent du chef. Law sourit. Ils marquaient un point. Niveau cuisine, la jeune fille se défendait pas mal. En tout cas, c'était bien plus savoureux que ce que leur concoctait régulièrement Shachi et Penguin.

\- Nous verrons, fit-il en partant une tasse de café à la main. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ses subordonnés le regardèrent quitter la pièce, songeurs. Il devait assurément se rendre à l'infirmerie afin de suivre l'évolution de l'état de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Jean Bart se leva à son tour et salua ses camarades. Il devait retourner aux commandes. Sur le chemin, il méditait. Cette fille se trouvait sur un navire de la marine et avait affronté le capitaine avec un talent remarquable. Peu d'hommes auraient pu lui tenir tête de la sorte. En réalité, il l'admirait et la respectait. Sans oublier que sans son intervention et son courage, ils seraient morts.

Certes, au départ, il se méfiait d'elle, la trouvant étrange. Mais, peut-être qu'au fond de lui il se doutait déjà qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Une fille travestie en homme, voilà ce qu'elle était jusqu'à peu.

Toutefois, la mine sombre, il pénétra dans la salle de commande et s'installa dans son siège. Il vérifia les voyants et désactiva le pilote automatique. Le capitaine ne semblait pas enchanté de se retrouver avec une fille sur les bras. A cette pensée, il se rembrunit. Il pouvait comprendre. Après tout, il était dit qu'une femme à bord d'un navire portait malheur à son équipage. Il ne l'avait jamais vérifié personnellement mais s'interrogeait sur les prochaines décisions de son capitaine.

Il était celui qui l'avait forcée à le suivre. Il est vrai qu'au début, il ignorait que Vic était en réalité une jeune fille. Et il doutait fortement que s'il en avait eu connaissance, il l'aurait prise à bord.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Ordre d'assassinat

**Chapitre 16 : Ordre d'assassinat**

Au même instant, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, sur une île gouvernée par un roi démoniaque, un homme s'activait. Doflamingo réfléchissait à la situation et à la manière la plus aisée d'en reprendre rapidement le contrôle. Cela faisait des années qu'il la cherchait, qu'il convoitait la jeune fille. Et alors que l'opportunité de se l'approprier s'était présentée, Trafalgar Law la lui avait dérobée ! Il ne le supportait pas et ne laisserait pas les choses ainsi ! Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la ramener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

D'un mouvement rapide, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Il expédia tout ce qui se trouvait dessus, au sol, de son bras libre avant d'y dérouler la carte. Il apposa une croix à l'endroit où le navire de la marine avait été attaqué, ainsi qu'une seconde à l'endroit où il avait rattrapé le sous-marin. S'il suivait la trajectoire de départ en tenant compte des îles avoisinante, et si Law poursuivait dans sa lancée, il devinait aisément le lieu de sa prochaine escale.

Un sourire démoniaque déforma les traits de son visage. Il le tenait ! La prochaine fois qu'ils se feraient face, il le tuerait lentement avant de lui arracher la jeune femme qu'il convoitait.

A pas lents, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre lorsque son Denden mushi se mit à sonner. Il ouvrit cette dernière et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le ciel. Il hésitait à répondre, conscient que s'il le faisait, il se mettrait lui-même en retard pour atteindre son but. Pourtant, il le fit avec un soupir agacé.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, il se rembrunit. Il ne recevait pas beaucoup d'appels de sa part, et lorsque c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Doflamingo, je te prierai de te présenter, à Marineford pour une réunion. J'ai déjà convoqué touts les autres capitaines corsaires.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette réunion ?s'enquit-il suspicieux.

Il pressentait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

\- L'éveil de la Princesse en est la cause. Je pense que tu devines pourquoi.

Doflamingo pesta intérieurement. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas le loisir d'agir seul. Il allait devoir mettre un plan en action rapidement et avant les autres. Surtout que dès que la nouvelle de son réveil se répandrait parmi les shichibukais, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se mettraient tous à sa recherche. Ce serait une lutte sans merci pour la clé du pouvoir...

Il adorerait refuser. Cependant, s'il n'y assistait pas, Sengoku lui retirerait assurément son titre. Et cela, il ne le voulait absolument pas. Il en avait besoin pour œuvrer librement en toute impunité et sous le couvert du gouvernement mondial.

Dès qu'il mit un terme à la conversation, il appela l'un de ses subordonnés. Ce dernier resta dans la pénombre ne voulant pas montrer son visage. Doflamingo lui désigna un point sur la carte et lui enjoignit d'un ton ferme :

\- Retrouve l'équipage des Heart Pirates et ramène-moi la fille qui est avec eux.

\- Une fille dans leur équipage ? S'étonna l'autre. Vous êtes sûr, jeune maître ?

\- Oh oui, j'en suis certain... car ce maudit Trafalgar me l'a dérobée.

Il marqua une courte pause, roula la carte et la replaça dans le tiroir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son homme de main. Il ajouta :

\- J'aurai aimé y aller personnellement, mais la Marine exige ma présence. Je te confie, donc, cette tâche.

\- Je ferai selon vos désirs, jeune maître, fit l'homme en s'inclinant cérémonieusement et se diriger vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, le blond dit encore :

\- N'oublie pas de tous les tuer... Elimines les tous en commençant par l'équipage et ensuite leur capitaine.

L'autre s'inclina encore avant de clore la porte.

Doflamingo sourit. Trafalgar Law ne méritait pas une mort douce. La souffrance, voilà ce qu'il gagnait pour avoir volé ce qui lui appartenait.

Avec un léger gémissement, la silhouette sous le drap blanc bougea légèrement. Victoria ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut aussitôt gênée par l'éclairage au-dessus d'elle. Un bip régulier s'élevait autour d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui paraissait être l'infirmerie.

L'odeur d'antiseptique en témoignait tout comme les nombreux placards renfermant des compresses et divers fioles. Elle regarda sur sa droite et remarqua une machine étrange, cause du bruit. De plus, on voyait des courbes et des chiffres qu'elle ne comprenait pas défiler sur l'écran. Juste à côté, elle repéra une poche contenant un liquide inconnu qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans un petit tuyau translucide. Doucement, elle suivit le câble plastique pour constater avec surprise qu'il se glissait sous sa couverture.

Elle bougea légèrement le bras droit et sentit une petite douleur à la pliure de ce dernier. Elle repoussa la couverture et avisa que le tout était plongé dans sa chair. Elle grimaça se demandant ce que tout ceci signifiait.

Elle ferma les yeux, fouillant ses souvenirs afin de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait allongée sur cette table. Mais, malgré ses nombreux efforts, elle ne se souvenait de rien et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure en signe d'impuissance.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent de nouveau et elle se redressa tant bien que mal, réalisant que quelqu'un l'avait changée. Elle tendit la main et arracha les perfusions en grimaçant de douleur. Elle avisa le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son bras avant de sortir doucement du lit.

Elle sentit sous la plante de ses pieds le métal froid du sol. Elle hésita avant de se mettre debout, incertaine de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Elle redoutait plus que tout d'être prisonnière d'un quelconque individu, après tout, elle ne se rappelait de rien et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle s'approcha à pas lents de la seule porte de la pièce. Elle colla l'oreille contre la surface froide et écouta.

Silence... précautionneusement, elle entrouvrit le battant et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Il s'agissait d'un long couloir aux parois de fer dépourvu de la moindre fenêtre. Elle passa la tête par l'embrasure. Personne. Elle hésita. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, certainement avec des personnes étrangères et dangereuses. Elle se retourna et parcourut la pièce des yeux. Ses prunelles se fixèrent sur une tablette. Elle s'approcha et considéra les divers outils médicaux avant de se munir de l'un des nombreux scalpels.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle se risqua dans le couloir. Elle devait partir d'ici et rapidement et cela avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

Elle déambula, ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Cependant, en arrivant à l'une des intersections, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se raidit instantanément, regardant autour d'elle, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Mais rien. Elle se plaqua dos au mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, priant le ciel pour que cet individu passe son chemin sans la repérer.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour du scalpel. Elle devina à la silhouette et à la carrure qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il passa son chemin sans la remarquer. Néanmoins, elle pressentait que si elle le laissait poursuivre sa route, elle le regretterait. Il fallait donc le faire disparaître.

A pas de loups, elle se faufila derrière lui et tapota son épaule afin qu'il se retourne. Surpris, le pirate pivota sur ses talons. Mais la jeune fille n'attendit pas davantage. Elle lui décocha un violent coup de pied au visage, en prenant appui sur son autre jambe. Le coup fut si inattendu et violent que le malheureux fut projeté contre la paroi et assommé. Elle se baissa devant lui. Il fallait le dissimuler quelque part. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traîner le corps, des voix s'élevèrent dans son dos.

Mince ! se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle n'avait plus le choix.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un vrai mystère

Chapitre 17 : Un vrai mystère

Penguin et Bepo se dirigeaient tranquillement vers l'infirmerie afin de voir comment allait leur jeune camarade. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver leur capitaine ainsi que Jean Bart, et elle méritait donc leur reconnaissance à tous. Law avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui apporter les soins nécessaires et se reposaient dans sa chambre depuis peu. Pourtant, l'état de la patiente ne le satisfait visiblement pas.

\- Que penses-tu que le capitaine va faire de Vic ? Demanda Penguin. 

\- Sais pas. Mais, j'espère qu'elle va rester avec nous, fit Bepo. Moi, je l'aime bien.

\- Ouais moi aussi. Seulement c'est une fille..., souffla Penguin comme à regrets.

Oui, une fille. Et malheureusement, tout le monde savait que Trafalgar Law n'acceptait pas de représentante du sexe faible dans son équipage, et encore moins lorsqu'elle était aussi jeune.

Cependant, ils étaient tous bluffé que cette gamine ait pu tenir tête à leur capitaine dans un duel et repoussé des monstres marins.

Bepo s'inquiétait fortement. Il adorait énormément la jeune fille. Elle était gentille, douce et il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être pas autant qu'en son capitaine, mais un peu tout de même... Alors s'imaginer la suite de leur aventure sans elle, cela le chagrinait beaucoup.

Law était allongé sur son lit double, le regard rivé au plafond sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à opérer la jeune fille et Jean Bart. Et malgré ses compétences hors norme dans le domaine de la médecine, il ne s'expliquait pas l'état de sa patiente. Ses constantes demeuraient basses malgré touts ses efforts. Il roula sur le côté, cherchant un peu de repos dans le sommeil. Il abaissa les paupières. Ses pensées se portèrent aussitôt sur Victoria. Pourquoi s'imposait-elle une telle souffrance ? De plus, elle avait caché le fait qu'elle était une fille et était parvenue à lui tenir tête dans un affrontement au corps à corps.

Certes, il ne se donnait pas à fond à ce moment-là, néanmoins elle avait du potentiel. Et dire qu'il l'avait prise pour un garçon. Chose normale, se dit-il, après tout, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour que ce soit le cas. N'importe qui se serait mépris. Le pire était que s'il analysait la situation et les informations qu'elle lui avaient données, elle était ce que Doflamingo cherchait à s'approprier. Mais, elle était également très affaiblie...

Était-ce pour cela que ses constantes demeuraient faibles ? Il soupira une fois de plus et se remit sur le dos. Il extirpa le pendentif de sa poche et le tint au-dessus de son visage pour mieux l'admirer. C'était un bijou magnifique et possédait visiblement beaucoup de valeur.

Tout à coup la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée et Bepo s'engouffra dans la pièce en criant :

\- Capitaine ! Vic a disparu de l'infirmerie et a assommé Shachi !

Law bondit sur ses pieds et partit sans attendre, la mine grave.

Décidément, cette gamine ne lui causerait jamais que des ennuis ! Et elle ne tenait pas en place ! Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, s'était-elle attaquée à Shachi alors même qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver lui et Jean Bart ? Il ne comprenait plus rien ! A quoi jouait-elle ?!

L'air lui manquait... Sa vue se troublait... Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front témoignant des efforts considérables qu'elle faisait pour tenir debout. La fin... Était-ce la fin ?

Elle vacilla et dut s'appuyer contre les parois de métal pour ne pas tomber. Sentant, la surface froide sous ses doigts, elle y appuya son front et ferma les yeux.

Paupières closes, elle tenta de se calmer et de recouvrer un peu de force. Ses jambes tremblaient et ne la portaient plus... Doucement, elle glissa le long du mur glacé.

A genoux sur le sol, elle réfléchissait rapidement à la situation. Elle se retrouvait à bout de forces dans un navire étrange et inconnu. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir quant aux raisons de sa présence dans l'infirmerie où elle s'était réveillée.

C'est alors que des bruits de voix s'élevèrent au bout du couloir, derrière elle. Il fallait se cacher. Péniblement, elle se remit sur pieds. Mais tout aussi soudainement, prise de vertiges, elle tituba. Ses mains quittèrent le mur et sa vision devint noire. Elle se sentit tomber vers l'arrière. Elle perdait de nouveau connaissance. Mais se réveillerait-elle, cette fois ?

Dans sa semi conscience, elle réalisa que quelqu'un la rattrapait. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille pour mieux la soutenir, tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. Un souffle chaud effleura sa nuque. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de soulever les paupières et voir son visage...

\- C'était une mauvaise idée, miss.

Law accueillit le corps frêle de la jeune fille contre lui. Quelle idiote ! Il entoura sa taille de son bras et posa son autre main sur son épaule, comme pour mieux la soutenir. Il nota aussitôt la température de son corps. Elle était bouillante de fièvre. Son pouls était rapide ainsi que sa respiration.

Inquiet, il la souleva entre ses bras et l'emporta vers l'infirmerie. Il devait s'assurer de son état réel. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à la stabiliser, si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, les choses ne s'arrangeraient jamais.

Pendant plusieurs jours, le chirurgien demeura à son chevet, cherchant une solution au problème qui persistait. Victoria se réveilla plusieurs fois, mais jamais bien longtemps. Ses yeux émeraude se fixaient sur lui pour aussitôt se fermer de nouveau. Et à chaque fois, elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

 _ **"Elle ne paraissait pas le reconnaître..."**_

Pourtant, à la fin du deuxième jour, il l'avait délibérément plongée dans un coma artificiel, espérant ainsi l'aider à récupérer. Mais, surtout il voulait pouvoir se reposer un peu sans avoir à se soucier qu'elle aille se balader à l'aveuglette dans le sous-marin.

Ben oui, il en avait plus qu'assez des parties de cache-cache ! Dès qu'il tournait le dos, elle s'amusait à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le port de Lumia, il en avait assez ! Assez de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle était ! Car, il le savait à présent : elle n'était pas humaine. Son sang était un mystère à lui seul ! Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était spéciale pour Doflamingo ? Qu'était-elle ?

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la garder à bord alors qu'il ignorait le danger réel qu'elle représentait... Toutefois, il savait qu'elle seule pourrait répondre à ses questions. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décida de la laisser s'éveiller.

Sur le quai, Law donna ses directives, chargeant Jean Bart, et Ban des réserves de la cuisine ainsi que de celui de l'infirmerie. Shachi et Penguin, quant à eux, se virent attribués la lourde tâche de nouvelles pièces pour le navire. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas une silhouette appuyée contre un mur, à l'abri des regards.

Cette dernière, toute vêtue de noire, une capuche sur la tête, suivit l'équipage des Hearts Pirates des yeux. Les bras croisés, il avisa le chirurgien de la mort. Il ne bougeait pas...

En effet, son nodachi sur l'épaule, il restait immobile sur le quai. Doucement, il tourna le visage vers son bateau comme s'il hésitait. Puis, avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la rue principale, seul, d'une démarche souple et féline, tel un fauve partant en chasse...

Alors qu'il disparaissait entre les divers bâtiments, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme vêtu de noir. Pas trop tôt ! Il allait enfin pouvoir se mettre en mouvement. Il se délectait de voir le visage de ce grand ténébreux déformer par la terreur et la colère. Oui, car c'était ce qu'il envisageait pour cet individu qui se croyait à l'abri des représailles...


	18. Chapitre 18 : Réunion au sommet

_Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et de me lire. Je suis actuellement en vacances… Youpi ! XD J'envisage de sortir quelques chapitres de plus dans la semaine. Alors laissez-moi vos commentaires cela ne peut que me motiver pour la suite. Bye bye…_

 **Chapitre 18 : Réunion au sommet**

Au même moment, à Marineford, se tenait une réunion forte importante qui réunissait les personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut installé autour de l'immense table ovale, l'amiral en chef Sengoku annonça la situation.

Il parcourut l'assemblée de ses prunelles noires. L'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler risquait fort de provoquer un mouvement de désaccord.

Les capitaines corsaires se révolteraient contre ses actions sournoises, et lui reprocheraient assurément d'avoir agi dans leur dos.

Il s'était préparé aux pires réactions et ne s'attendait certainement pas à de la compréhension de la part de tout le monde. Toutefois, ils se devaient de travailler tous ensembles afin de parer à toute éventualité.

Il soupira, croisa les mains devant lui à hauteur du visage, les coudes posés sur la table. Son regard glissa sur chacune des personnes présentes, remarquant que la moins heureuse était Doflamingo. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on savait qu'il aspirait à s'approprier la raison de cette réunion.

Et il avait manqué une belle opportunité d'obtenir une puissance phénoménale. Hélas, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec les autres... Nul doute que cela risquait d'être mouvementé.

Sengoku toussota afin d'attirer l'attention, mais surtout pour défaire la boule qui s'était nouée dans sa gorge. Puis, il expliqua la situation, sans détour. Il valait mieux se montrer honnête dès le commencement.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Des regards s'échangeaient entre eux, chacun se demandant ce que pensaient les autres.

\- C'est insensé ! s'insurgea subitement Dracule Mihawk, surnomé « Œil de Faucon ». Elle est sortie du sanctuaire, et vous nous l'avez caché !

La colère de ce capitaine corsaire était évidente, et les autres se joignirent sans peine à son opinion.

Oui, ils en avaient assez que malgré leurs nombreux accords, la marine agisse ainsi dans leur dos. Cette fille était importante pour un grand nombre d'entre eux, et elle représentait énormément. Tandis que pour ces soldats, elle était dangereuse... Elle était l'ennemie à abattre...

\- Eh bien, nous l'ignorions également jusqu'à ce qu'elle se présente elle-même ici, révéla Sengoku.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle pris un tel risque ? S'enquit Boa Hancock.

Les autres opinèrent du chef. En effet, elle n'avait aucune raison d'entrer dans la cage aux lions. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous.

Akainu, l'un des quatre amiraux les plus puissants, fronça les sourcils. Tout cela l'intriguait énormément, également.

Cette fille était l'ennemie de la marine, du monde même, alors pourquoi prendrait-elle le risque de venir ici ? Elle ne se vouait qu'aux pirates et plus précisément aux « D ».

\- Elle voulait sauver Poings ardents. Nous avons conclu un marché avec elle.

\- Quel était-il ? interrogea Kuma, un autre Shichibukai.

Mihawk, le visage à demi dissimulé sous son chapeau jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Doflamingo. Le silence de ce dernier l'intriguait énormément. Dans une situation pareille, en temps ordinaire, il serait le premier à s'énerver. A moins, se dit-il, qu'il ait déjà été au courant ! Au courant ?! Mais bien sûr ! C'était logique ! En effet, si la marine avait informé Doflamingo depuis le commencement, cela changeait la donne !

Tout le monde guettait la réponse de Sengoku qui tardait pourtant à se faire entendre. Voyant tout le monde s'agiter, sous l'effet de l'impatience naissante, Sengoku exhala un long soupir, quitta son siège et marcha lentement vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'océan. Les mains dans le dos, il avoua d'un ton indifférent :

\- Poings ardents contre sa reddition. Elle se constituait, elle-même, prisonnière.

Prisonnière de la marine ? Impossible ! Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autres. Tout le monde était choqué par ces révélations. Boa Hancock, l'impératrice serpent, demeura assise avec dignité, le regard plus froid et hautain que jamais !

\- Pour que cela soit effectivement le cas, cela signifie qu'il était son contrat.

La sculpturale brune avait parlé avec dédain comme si cette idée lui était totalement insupportable. Sengoku plissa les yeux et la considéra avec attention. En temps normal, l'impératrice ne se préoccupait en rien des autres femmes les jugeant insignifiantes comparées à sa beauté éclatante.

\- En effet... Il était le lien.

\- Alors, avec la mort de Portgas, elle est sans défense. C'est ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda Mihawk.

\- Non... Lorsqu'elle nous a été enlevée, elle se trouvait à bord d'un navire de la marine qui la conduisait à Dressrosa.

Akainu bondit sur ses pieds tandis que tout le monde tournait le visage vers un Doflamingo imperturbable.

\- L'abandonner à ce pirate ?! S'insurgea Akainu avec colère. Elle est trop dangereuse pour le laisser se charger d'elle !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, fit l'amiral prénommé Aokiji Kuzan.

\- Qu'essayais-tu de faire, Doflamingo ? Nous doubler ? S'exclama rageusement Boa Hancock, consciente du danger que tout cela représentait.

Enervé, mais le cachant parfaitement, Kuma se leva à son tour. Il assena :

\- Si je comprends bien, vous aviez la fille entre vos mains, et l'avez bêtement perdue. De plus, vous n'avez pas honoré votre part du marché, Amiral Sengoku.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation. Il enchaîna sur le même ton :

\- Alors, dites-moi, Amiral, quel est le chanceux qui a mis la main sur un tel trésor ?

Sengoku soupira et leur confia que Trafalgar Law et leur équipage avait attaqué le navire et emporté la fille avec eux.

\- Donc, vous espérez que nous la récupérions pour vous ? Conclut l'impératrice toujours aussi hautaine.

Mihawk frappa violemment la table du poing. Ils étaient tous fous ! Ils semblaient oublié une chose importante ! Et rien de bon ne ressortirait de tout cela !

\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Tous ! Surtout toi, Doflamingo !

\- Fais gaffe, Œil de faucon, le prévint durement Doflamingo.

Ignorant la menace du blond, Mihawk exposa sa façon de penser :

\- Souvenez-vous des raisons qui font qu'elle est dangereuse ! Portgas D Ace est mort exécuté par Akainu. Alors, il serait logique de penser que si elle ne réintègre pas le sanctuaire, et qu'elle forme un nouveau contrat, elle viendra réclamer vengeance !

Puis, sans attendre, il pivota sur lui-même et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Sengoku se détourna de la fenêtre et avisa le battant avec un soupir. C'était à prévoir...

Un à un, les capitaines corsaires quittèrent la pièce. Sengoku abaissa les yeux et médita les derniers propos de Mihawk. Il avait raison, il le savait. Mais, les choses n'auraient pas dû se dérouler ainsi. Non, elle aurait dû être sous l'influence de Doflamingo.

Alors, en effet, si jamais elle se trouvait encore entre les mains de Trafalgar Law, le danger était à craindre, car elle se vengerait ! Surtout, que le chirurgien de la mort avait aidé Mugiwara à prendre la fuite lors de la guerre au sommet. On pouvait donc aisément supposer qu'il la mènerait au chapeau de paille...

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait eu vent de la force de la jeune fille. Son devoir en tant qu'amiral en chef de la marine était de la mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Seulement, le seul moyen d'y parvenir était d'éliminer le lien... Encore fallait-il découvrir son identité...

Toutefois, il doutait qu'il puisse exister une personne susceptible de lui convenir dans l'équipage des Hearts Pirates. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que ce maudit chirurgien demeure en dehors de toute cette affaire !

Doflamingo se mit à ricaner et les amiraux le regardèrent, intrigués.

\- Elle sera bientôt mienne, Sengoku. Oui, très bientôt...


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un adversaire coriace !

**Chapitre 19 : Un adversaire coriace !**

Le bar grouillait de pirates qui faisaient une escale temporaire en ville. Assis, seul, au comptoir, Law ne leur prêta aucune attention, se focalisant uniquement sur le contenu de son verre. Il fit tourner ce dernier entre ses doigts, faisant teinter les glaçons contre les bords. En cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, des explications concernant sa curieuse nouvelle camarade. Camarade... ? Prisonnière... ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout cela...

La seule chose dont il avait conscience, en tout cas, était qu'elle représentait beaucoup aux yeux de Doflamingo. Au besoin, il pourrait se servir d'elle contre lui... Mais, l'idée de la lui céder l'agaçait. Non ! Les seules options qui lui restaient étaient de la garder avec lui ou bien de l'abandonner sur la première île.

Première île... ? Il esquissa un maigre sourire. Ils étaient sur la première île justement... Alors que devait-il faire ? La garder avec lui, lui causerait beaucoup de problèmes notamment avec le shichibukai, mais aussi avec certains de ses hommes.

Énervé, il porta vivement son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide ambré qui lui brûla la gorge. Il le déposa avec force attirant les regards sur sa personne.

\- Tu me sembles bien énervé, fit une voix à sa droite.

Énervé ?! C'était un euphémisme ! Se dit-il tandis qu'il tournait lentement le visage vers son voisin. Lorsqu'il posa ses prunelles acier sur ce dernier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici !

\- Silver Rayleigh... Que fait le seigneur des ténèbres, ici ?

\- Pas si fort, fit le vieil homme avec gravité.

Il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer. Law reporta son attention sur son verre et soupira une fois de plus.

\- Vu ta tête, je devine que Victoria doit se montrer toujours aussi inconsciente. Je me trompe ?

Ce prénom... Le chirurgien redressa le visage et scruta le vieil homme. Comment savait-il ? Comment avait-il eu connaissance que cette fille était avec lui ? Etait-ce la marine ? Non, il doutait que ce vieux fourbe soit à la solde du gouvernement.

\- Oh, ça c'est un regard qui veut dire « comment tu sais ? », fit-il railleur.

Law assimila les nouvelles données et joua un court moment avec son verre avant de le vider d'une traite. Là, sans un regard, il demanda :

\- Comment la connais tu ?

Rayleigh sourit, rêveur. Un court moment, ses pensées se portèrent vers des souvenirs doux et bienheureux, à une époque où il s'imaginait encore qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Mais... Le destin se montrait parfois bien cruel...

\- J'ignorais que tu étais un "D"..., commenta le vieil homme, d'un air absent.

\- Comment... ?

\- Allons ailleurs, si tu veux des réponses.

Puis sans attendre, le seigneur des ténèbres se leva et s'éloigna. Le jeune pirate hésita quelques instants avant de payer son verre et de lui emboîter le pas. Si cet homme pouvait l'éclairer au sujet de cette fille, il le suivrait n'importe où, même en enfer !

Le chaos régnait sur le pont du sous-marin. Peu de temps après le départ du capitaine, une silhouette sombre s'était faufilée à bord.

Et lorsque Bepo jaillit du sous-marin, il se figea instantanément. Les yeux ronds d'effroi, il considéra le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Là, sur le pont de bois, les membres de l'équipage demeurés à bord gisaient inconscients et blessés sur le sol. De cette scène, Bepo ne voyait que ses précieux camarades agonisants aux pieds de l'ennemi. Son regard se porta alors sur la haute silhouette qui se dressait à quelques pas de lui, vêtu d'une aube noire, le visage dissimulé sous une capuche.

La colère gronda en lui et ne se maîtrisant plus, il bondit sur l'inconnu.

Comment osait-il s'en prendre à ses précieux nakamas ?! Il allait lui faire regretter ses actions. Si seulement le capitaine avait été là, pensa-t-il, une telle chose ne se serait pas produite !

Bepo maîtrisait les arts martiaux et comptait sur ce talent pour mettre son ennemi au tapis. Il fondit tel un fauve sur sa proie, et décocha un violent coup de pieds (voir de pattes) à la tête de son adversaire.

Vif comme l'éclair, ce dernier esquiva le coup en rejetant le visage vers l'arrière. Bepo enchaîna alors les coups de pieds et de poings les uns après les autres. Il le faisait avec une vitesse effarante. Hélas, là encore l'homme en noir parait toutes ses attaques.

En face de lui, l'homme jaugeait son adversaire, se contentant de défendre. Il était bien trop faible pour pouvoir l'inquiéter.

Mais, ce fut à l'instant où il se perdit dans ses constatations que Bepo sauta dans les airs, les pattes en avant, toutes griffes dehors.

L'homme eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver, mais malgré cela, les griffes acérées atteignirent son visage. Un liquide chaud coula le long de sa joue meurtrie.

Conscient d'avoir un petit avantage, l'ours enchaîna ses attaques forçant l'ennemi à reculer.

Comment osait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un ours ! Il allait le tuer ici et maintenant ! Tant pis pour les ordres !

Bepo tenta de frapper à l'estomac, mais l'ennemi se déplaça sur le côté, et le frappa du poing dans le dos l'envoyant heurter violemment le sol. Une plainte sourde passa les lèvres de l'animal.

L'ennemi fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas afin de lui laisser le temps de se redresser. Il essuya le sang sur sa joue et considéra silencieusement ses doigts avant de grimacer de dégoût.

Bepo se remit péniblement sur pieds et se tourna vers son adversaire.

\- Tu es tenace, commenta l'homme en noir.

\- Désolé..., fit Bepo en s'inclinant devant son vis-à-vis.

Cette attitude eut pour effet de sidérer son adversaire. Voilà qui était nouveau : un ennemi qui s'excusait face à ce qui pouvait être un compliment.

Il éclata alors de rire, provocant l'incompréhension du Mink. Ce dernier ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu es marrant toi, fit-il en redevant sérieux. malheureusement, je vais devoir t'éliminer.

Bepo ne releva pas. Le tuer ?! Il l'avait bien compris... Il prit de nouveau appui et bondit en avant, il asséna un coup de pied, puis un autre. Tous furent parés avec une dextérité qui ne le surprenait plus. Il essaya alors un coup de poing. Son adversaire se déporta sur la droite, esquiva et il décocha un coup au visage de l'ours.

L'impact fut tellement violent que Bepo alla heurter de plein fouet le bastingage. Etourdi, il ne se relevait pas. Il entendait le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du sous-marin, le cri des mouettes au port, mais la force de se redresser lui manquait.

Un bruit de pas sur le pont s'éleva et lui indiqua qu'il approchait calmement. Puis, une paire de chaussures se dessina dans son champ de vision. Que faire ? Il ne parvenait plus à bouger...

L'individu s'immobilisa devant l'ours, toujours à terre, il ne bougeait plus... Il le saisit alors par la fourrure de son crâne et le souleva à la force d'un seul bras. Bepo grimaça de douleur et s'agita comme pour se dégager. En vain...

\- Tu peux être fier de toi, tu es le seul de ton équipage a être parvenu à me blesser. Malheureusement pour toi, cela signifie aussi que je vais te tuer sur-le-champ.

Inutile de le préciser, songea l'ours, après tout, c'était ton but dès le départ.

Le souffle court, Bepo affronta les yeux sombres de son ennemi. Il le vit brandir le poing, reculer le bras vers l'arrière comme pour prendre plus de vitesse voir de force. Sa main ressemblait à une lame, en cet instant. Et tout à coup, il abattit sa main vers l'avant.

Du sang jaillit et se répandit sur le pont et tout autour de Bepo. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre s'éleva sur le sous-marin.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 20 : Prise de conscience**

Bepo heurta le pont de bois, avant de basculer vers l'arrière. Assis sur le sol, il battit des paupières et découvrit avec stupeur le corps de son ennemi transpercé d'un énorme pic de glace. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui avait bien pu intervenir et lui sauver la vie ? Kuzan ?! Non, impensable ! Pourquoi un marine lui porterait-il assistance ?

Il parcourut rapidement le pont de ses yeux noirs qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle se tenait là, à genoux sur le sol, pâle comme un linge.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever lorsqu'une voix impérieuse et choquée s'éleva dans l'air :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici, bon sang ?

Law venait d'arriver. Il crut faire un cauchemar en découvrant son équipage agonisant sur le sol. Il analysa rapidement la situation et à la vue du corps vêtu de noir, un trou immense dans la poitrine, il comprit.

Cet individu œuvrait pour Doflamingo. Il était venu pour récupérer la fille et se venger. Ainsi, il était sérieux et ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Il grimaça et se rua vers Bepo qui l'arrêta :

\- Je vais bien, Capitaine. Mais, Vic a l'air de beaucoup souffrir.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle souffre, se dit-il en portant son regard vers la jeune fille. Pourtant, il ne s'occupa pas d'elle se concentrant ses hommes au préalable. Bepo le regarda faire, choqué.

Tandis qu'il prenait conscience de l'état de chacun, Penguin et les autres revinrent, à leur tour, de leur excursion. Ils furent stupéfaits de découvrir un tel carnage sur le sous-marin.

Ils en laissèrent même tomber leurs sacs pour se ruer vers leurs amis. Ils aidèrent leur capitaine à soigner les blessés.

Bepo était demeuré sur le pont, aux côtés de l'adolescente, s'inquiétant de son état. Assise contre le bastingage, elle s'efforçait de récupérer un semblant de force. Elle était toujours là, cela signifiait qu'un pacte avait été formé. Cela voulait également dire qu'elle devrait être en meilleure condition physique.

Penguin s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Bepo lui adressa un regard inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec ses grandes pattes velues, ornées de griffes. Il aurait aimé lui venir en aide, mais en était incapable.

\- Elle va mourir ? S'enquit Bepo, inquiet.

\- Non..., souffla la jeune fille en essayant un sourire.

Penguin examina rapidement Victoria et conclut :

\- Elle n'est pas blessée.

Sans attendre, Penguin souleva la petite brune dans ses bras et l'emporta à l'intérieur du navire, Bepo sur les talons. Le pauvre ours se sentait dévoré par une vague d'impuissance et de culpabilité mêlées. Il n'avait rien pu faire face à cet homme...

Penguin la déposa sur son lit à l'infirmerie et commença à ouvrir certains tiroirs. L'ours le regardait faire, intrigué.

\- Bepo, apportes-moi une seringue !

L'intéressé marqua un instant d'hésitation et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'alitée. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les prunelles émeraude.

\- Je ne veux pas que..., commença l'ours.

Oui, il ne souhaitait pas que son capitaine la plonge, de nouveau dans un comas artificiel... Hélas, la décision ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Ce sont les ordres du capitaine, Bepo. Moi, non plus j'en ai pas envie.

L'ours abaissa tristement la tête et alla chercher l'objet réclamé.

Penguin s'apprêtait à glisser l'aiguille dans le bras de Victoria lorsque Law entra dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il s'approcha du lit tandis que ses hommes s'écartaient. Le jeune homme à la casquette lui tendit la seringue.

\- Allez aider les autres à installer les blessés.

L'ordre était simple et les deux individus quittèrent la pièce sans tarder. Law scrutait le visage de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il avait appris à son sujet le sidérait totalement. Il comprenait mieux pour quelles raisons Doflamingo et le gouvernement souhaitaient lui mettre la main dessus.

A présent, il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela ne se produise pas. Et si le risque était trop grand, il se devait de prendre sa vie. D'ailleurs, Rayleigh lui avait hautement conseillé de le faire.

Victoria était une jeune fille qui risquait fort de causer sa perte s'il la gardait à ses côtés... Mais, la tuer... Il soupira et plaça l'aiguille contre la veine de son bras. Il s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Elle le dévisageait, absente. Doucement, il lui injecta le produit sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Repose-toi, miss...

Il avait soufflé ses quelques mots tandis que les paupières de Victoria s'abaissaient lentement. Elle vit le visage masculin devenir flou, puis tout devint noir, même si les sons lui parvenaient encore.

Les bras le long du corps, le jeune capitaine demeura immobile à l'observer. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable, et malgré le sombre avenir qui la guettait, elle avait protégé son équipage et mis sa vie en jeu.

Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il soupira et se détourna avant de s'éloigner. Il la contraignait, une fois de plus, au sommeil. Et même si ses hommes croyaient que c'était pour l'obliger au repos, il savait, à présent, que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il marcha vers la sortie, et la main sur la poignée, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il devait réfléchir et agir en conséquence...

Et alors même qu'il quittait la pièce, Shachi arriva en courant. Le souffle court, il annonça :

\- Ca...Capitaine... Ban... il... il veut te... voir...

Ban... ? Law fronça les sourcils avant d'ordonner :

\- Interdiction formelle d'entrer dans cette pièce. Dis-le aux autres !

\- Ou... oui capitaine ! Répliqua Shachi en suivant son supérieur.

Law se demandait ce que son navigateur pouvait bien lui vouloir. Est-ce que le Log pose était rechargé ? Pourraient-ils enfin reprendre la mer ? Au fond de lui, il l'espérait. Cela permettrait de mettre un peu de distance, aussi infime soit-elle, entre eux et Doflamingo. Il songea aussitôt au seigneur des ténèbres et se rembrunit davantage. Les informations dont ce dernier lui avaient fait part ne le réjouissaient guère. Bien au contraire, c'était tout le contraire. A présent, il regrettait même d'avoir enrôlé cette gamine, contre son gré, dans son équipage. Mais, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Ses plans, il les ajusterait en conséquence et au final il l'utiliserait pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le poste de commandes, il fut surpris de la trouver en désordre. Que c'était-il passé ici ?


	21. Chapitre 21 : Sensuelle retrouvailles

**Chapitre 21 : Sensuelles retrouvailles…**

Ce soir-là, Law partit au village, seul, nodachi sur l'épaule. Il aspirait à un peu de compagnie après tout ce temps passé en mer. Et puis, il lui fallait évacuer toute cette pression accumulée, entre les combats incessants, les comportements puérils de certains membres de son équipage.

Avec un soupir, il s'immobilisa devant le seul bar de l'île et considéra la porte en silence. Les voix des clients lui parvenaient et lui donnaient déjà un mal de crâne atroce. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et abaissa les paupières.

\- Law ?!

Il se retourna d'un bloc, surpris. Cette voix, il la connaissait trop bien pour l'oublier. Kira... Elle était là, à quelques pas de lui. Elle semblait étonnée de le voir également.

Il la détailla avec intérêt tandis qu'elle s'approchait en se déhanchant. Elle était grande et svelte. Des courbes fines et harmonieuses et ce qui le ravissait le plus, une poitrine généreuse.

Elle portait une mini-jupe noire et un corset qui ne dissimulait rien de ses seins. En fin de compte, se dit le pirate, je n'aurai pas besoin de séduire la première venue. Kira et lui avaient pour habitude de coucher ensemble dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant lui.

 **LEMON**

Sans attendre, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sur son pull et les fit lentement glisser en une lente caresse vers la ceinture du pantalon...

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs langues se livraient un duel sensuel, leurs souffles se mêlaient tandis que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre tel des affamés.

A peine entrés dans la chambre d'hôtel, Law poussa sans ménagement sa partenaire contre le mur. Cette dernière, surprise, considéra Law qui se tournait vers elle, un sourire de prédateur au bord des lèvres. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et amena son visage vers le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais avec bien plus de fougue, cette fois. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de sa compagne.

Il tira sur la chevelure, la faisant gémir de douleur et la contraignant à lui offrir sa gorge. Elle avait les yeux clos et s'impatientait de sentir ses lèvres, sa langue sur sa peau. Oui, elle se consumait de désir et d'impatience...

Son souffle caressa son cou provoquant de doux frissons. Mais, presque aussitôt, les lèvres masculines se posèrent sur sa chair. Il l'embrassait, la caressait de sa langue chaude et humide, traçant des sillons de volupté sur sa peau brûlante avant de la mordiller. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, envoyant le bonnet au sol. Elle s'y agrippa et rejeta la tête en arrière du mieux qu'elle put afin de lui offrir une vue des plus aguichantes sur son décolleté.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, Law plongea sur sa poitrine offerte et l'embrassa, la mordilla à travers le tissus, excitant davantage sa partenaire. Cette dernière était au comble de la frustration. Elle voulait qu'il la touche ! Elle voulait sentir sa bouche sur sa peau, sur ses seins. Elle le voulait !

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, Kira décida d'agir et de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Sans crier gare, elle porta sa main droite à son entrejambe. Une vague de satisfaction pure gronda en elle en sentant son sexe en érection. Elle était fière de faire cet effet là, à cet homme si froid. Certes, il prenait toujours sans jamais donner plus que nécessaire.

Et cette fois, il se comportait différemment des autres jours. Etait-ce dû à la longue période d'abstinence ou pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il nourrissait un certain attachement à son égard ?

Toute à ses douces rêveries, elle le caressa à travers le tissus de son vêtement. Il émit un grognement sourd, tel un lion affamé et se pressa contre elle.

Impatient, Law lui arracha son petit haut. Le bruit d'un tissu qui se déchirait s'éleva, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention. Ils se souciaient davantage de leur désir que du reste.

La poitrine de Kira apparut fièrement aux yeux de Law qui les fixa avec gourmandise. Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur sa peau avant d'embrasser les tétons fièrement dressés. Il en saisit un entre ses dents et le mordilla tandis qu'il pinçait le second de sa main libre. Le plaisir était tel que Kira peina à contrôler ses gémissements. Elle aurait pratiquement crié si elle n'avait pas mordu sa paume.

De son autre main, elle entreprit de défaire le pantalon de son amant, mais ce dernier la bloqua. Surprise, elle le dévisagea. Il avait redressé le visage. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que la banquise au pôle nord, voir même plus. Elle déglutit, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

En vérité, Law avait perdu la maîtrise de ses pulsions et ne la voyait plus vraiment. Elle n'était plus qu'un objet qu'il utiliserait pour assouvir ses pulsions animales. Après tout, tel était les termes de leur accord...

Brusquement, il la retourna et l'obligea à se pencher pour mieux lui offrir sa croupe. Avec impatience, il lui remonta sa petite jupe et descendit sa culotte noire.

\- Qu'est-ce... que... tu fais..., Law ?

\- Tu le sais très bien !

Il glissa alors un doigt, puis deux au creux de son intimité, elle s'arc-bouta en gémissant. Law lui saisit les cheveux et tira doucement vers l'arrière et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Dis-moi que tu me veux !

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il cessa aussitôt ses mouvements et retira ses doigts, sans pour autant lui permettre de se retourner. Il attendait qu'elle parle... Il profita de se court laps de temps pour se défaire de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Frustrée, Kira l'implora :

\- Law..., s'il te plaît... je te... veux...

Il sourit, satisfait. Là, il pressa son sexe dure et fier contre l'intimité de la jeune femme, le frotta doucement avant de la pénétrer d'un violent coup de rein. Elle cria de plaisir et de surprise mêlée. Il était chaud et dur...

A chacun de ses coups de reins, elle criait. Il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin... Il torturait ses seins de ses mains exacerbant les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Et lorsqu'il se déversa en elle en un gémissement elle cria son nom...

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il se retira doucement avant de se rhabiller. 

**FIN DU LEMON**

Kira glissa le long de la paroi et tomba à genoux. Elle demeura ainsi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Trafalgar. D'ordinaire, il ne se comportait pas comme un animal. Là, tout ce qu'il avait recherché c'était le plaisir personnel. Certes, elle avait aimé aussi, mais se sentait, néanmoins frustrée.

Et puis, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi brutal dans ces moments-là. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il change ainsi ?

\- Tu peux rester et prendre une douche. J'ai des choses à faire, fit Law en ouvrant la porte.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Kira en se retournant.

Mais trop tard, la porte s'était refermée. Effarée, elle fixait la porte close. Comment osait-il la traiter de la sorte ?! C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une telle chose ! Il la traitait tout simplement comme n'importe quelle catin à la seule différence qu'il ne la payait pas. Des larmes de honte et de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues.

Assis à l'une des tables du réfectoire, quelques membres de l'équipage buvaient tranquillement une tasse de café. Leur conversation habituelle se tournait toujours vers la nouvelle recrue.

Les derniers événements inquiétaient un grand nombre d'entre eux, mais personne n'osait aborder le sujet, car tous appréhendait la réponse du capitaine.

La jeune fille était la cause de cette attaque et c'était aussi, par sa faute que Doflamingo les avait pourchassés. D'ailleurs, ils s'expliquaient mieux pour quelle raison, le shichibukai avait ordonné à Law de lui rendre la fille. A cette pensée, Penguin fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le chiffonnait dans cette histoire.

\- Dites, vous croyez que le capitaine savait que Vic était une fille ?

A cette question, un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Shachi se perdit dans ses pensées avant de remarquer :

\- Ben, je me le demande... Il n'a pas vraiment été surpris de découvrir que c'était une nana.

\- S'il le savait pourquoi il a rien dit ? Fit Ban qui ne supportait pas les sous-entendus.

Il avait Law en très haute estime, après tout, il était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, lui permettant d'échapper à une mort certaine. Alors, critiquer l'homme à qui ils étaient tous redevable d'une certaine façon, l'énervait !

Bepo tiqua et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant d'avouer :

\- Moi, j'avais des doutes, en fait !

\- Vrai...ment ?! S'écrièrent Penguin et Shachi en chœur.

\- Oui... Son odeur était...

\- T'aurais pu nous le dire ! s'exclama Penguin.

\- Désolé...

Bepo baissa tristement la tête.

Penguin croisa les bras sur la poitrine, et médita encore un peu. Il y avait un détail qui l'intriguait encore.

\- Il a quand même essayé de la violer... Garçon ou fille, c'est...

\- Qui ?! Se récria le malheureux Ban qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Shachi lui narra alors l'histoire. Même Bepo parut choqué par cette nouvelle. Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ce fut Jean Bart, demeuré silencieux jusqu'alors, qui prit la parole comme pour essayer de les rassurer :

\- Vous croyez sincèrement que le capitaine ferait une telle chose ?!

\- Mais...

\- Vous devriez lui faire davantage confiance !

Il les sermonna d'un ton sec. Il ne supportait pas de les voir remettre en question les agissements de leur capitaine.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jean Bart, fit Ban en repoussant sa tasse vide.

\- Oui, ben ça me rassure pas,non plus.

\- Comment ça ? fit Ban.

\- Ben, s'il savait pas que c'était une meuf, ça veut dire qu'il a essayé de violer un mec.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Bepo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvaient-ils s'imaginer que Law préférait les hommes aux femmes ? Certes, personne ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'une fille, mais était-ce suffisant pour décréter qu'il aimait les hommes ? En tout cas, en tant que compagnon de longue date, le premier d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas affirmer avec certitude des préférences sexuelles de leur supérieur. Certes, il l'avait vu flirter avec une fille ou deux, mais toujours afin d'obtenir des informations, ou bien quelque chose d'important. Mais avait-il seulement déjà conclu avec l'une d'entre elles ? Il ne saurait le dire...

\- Alors comme ça le capitaine serait un..., fit Ban avec de la déception dans la voix.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il vit l'expression de ses nakamas pâlirent et se renfoncer dans leur siège. A cette vue, il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement sans oser se retourner.

Car il le savait, l'avait très bien compris. Law venait d'arriver et avait entendu leur conversation, du moins une partie.

\- Vas-y, Ban... Finis ta phrase, susurra Law tout contre son oreille.

Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Mais, il ne se retourna pas.

\- Ca... capitai...ne... ?

\- Mais, oui Ban, c'est bien moi... 


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le réveil

**Chapitre 22 : Le réveil**

Personne n'osait parler, car le regard de Law était d'un éclat meurtrier encore jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Il ne l'adressait, généralement, qu'à ses ennemis. Il fallait en conclure que ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait hautement irrité.

Eh bien oui, le chirurgien de la mort était furax ! Ces hommes médisaient sur son compte ! Et pour dire des choses dont ils ne devraient même pas parler ! Qu'est-ce que le choix de son orientation sexuelle pouvait bien leur faire ?! Cela ne les regardait pas, d'ailleurs !

\- On est mort, murmura doucement Shachi à Penguin.

C'est alors, que contre toute attente, Law passa sa langue humide et tiède sur le cou de Ban qui se dressa d'un bond comme s'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les traits fins de Law. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, les autres fixaient leur capitaine et Ban.

\- Ban, viens avec moi dans ma chambre. Les autres allez dormir.

\- Dans... votre chambre... ? Répéta Ban en se retournant lentement, pâle comme un linge.

Mais, là encore le regard incendiaire de Trafalgar ne lui permit pas de refuser. Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil vers ses camarades, les implorants silencieusement.

\- Désolés, firent Shachi et Penguin en passant à côté de lui.

\- Faux frères, grommela Ban, angoissé.

\- Capitaine, vous n'allez...

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton poste, Jean.

Sans répliquer, la montagne de muscles s'éclipsa. Il ne restait plus que Ban, Bepo et Law. L'ours fit un pas vers son supérieur qui le devança et lui enjoignit :

\- Retourne auprès d'elle. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, viens me chercher, dans ma cabine.

Puis, il se détourna et ordonna à Ban de le suivre. Ce dernier obtempéra et traîna les pieds tout du long, implorant le ciel de lui sauver la mise.

Mais, le ciel demeura sourd à ses prières. Toute la nuit, jusqu'à tôt le jour suivant, le sous-marin fut secoué par les cris du pauvre Ban et de ses suppliques.

Le lendemain, lorsque Ban arriva pour le petit déjeuner, Penguin s'approcha et le questionna, mais ce dernier se mura dans le silence. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de la nuit précédente. Au contraire, il voulait rapidement oublier ! En tout cas, il ne dirait plus jamais de mal de son capitaine !

Avec un léger soupir, la silhouette sous le drap blanc bougea légèrement. Victoria ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut aussitôt gênée par l'éclairage au-dessus d'elle. Un bip régulier s'élevait à proximité. Elle plissa les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui ne lui disait rien. Mais qui avait tout l'air d'être une infirmerie.

Elle ferma les yeux, fouillant ses souvenirs afin de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait allongée sur cette table. Mais, malgré ses nombreux efforts, elle ne se souvenait de rien... Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure en signe d'impuissance.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent de nouveau et elle se redressa tant bien que mal, réalisant que quelqu'un l'avait changée. Elle tendit la main et s'apprêtait à arracher sa perfusion lorsqu'une voix s'éleva sentencieuse :

\- A ta place, j'éviterai...

Cette voix... Elle se raidit imperceptiblement et tourna lentement le visage sur le côté. Elle ne se rappelait pas de cet individu et ne saurait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un allié ou d'un ennemi. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était grâce à lui si elle était encore là. Elle l'observa, curieuse. Il se tenait là, assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et sa joue contre sa paume, il ne la regardait même pas. C'était comme s'il se contrefichait d'elle et de sa présence.

Elle porta la main à ses cheveux et nota qu'ils retombaient librement le long de son dos. Encore un peu étourdie, elle repoussa la couverture afin de descendre du lit sur lequel, elle se trouvait. Elle éprouva la froideur du métal brut sous la plante de ses pieds et frissonna. Mais, lorsqu'elle se mit sur ses jambes, un vertige l'assaillit et elle tomba à terre, son bras posé sur le bord du matelas.

\- Ça aussi c'était une mauvaise idée, fit le jeune capitaine en fermant le livre d'un claquement sourd.

Il abandonna son ouvrage sur le bord de la table à côté de lui, considéra la jeune fille pendant plusieurs secondes avant de déplier calmement sa haute silhouette. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et l'observa encore un peu, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Visiblement, il se demandait si elle serait capable de se relever seule.

La ravissante brune gémit, luttant pour se remettre sur pieds. Elle devait sembler bien pathétique en ce moment. Tête baissée, elle agrippa le drap et le serra rageusement lorsqu'une paire de bottes noires apparut sous son nez. Elle aurait voulu parler mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Law soupira et s'accroupit devant celle à qui il devait, visiblement, la vie de son équipage. Il tendit la main et saisit son menton qu'il redressa afin qu'elle puisse le voir. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se soudèrent.

\- Idiote, ta perfusion s'est arrachée dans ta chute.

Puis, sans attendre, il glissa un bras sous ses genoux et le deuxième dans son dos et l'arracha de terre. Il la déposa ensuite sur le lit médical. Sans un mot, il se détourna, fouilla dans le petit chariot et en sortit quelque chose. De là, où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait rien. Et lorsqu'il lui fit de nouveau face, il lui agrippa le bras et commença à tamponner au moyen d'une compresse la plaie ouverte, laissée par l'aiguille de la perfusion. Elle tressaillit légèrement. Il suspendit ses gestes, les doigts encore autour du fin poignet. Il était si menu... Elle semblait si fragile et pourtant, elle avait éliminé un sbire de Doflamingo.

Tout en la soignant, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers les propos de Rayleigh. Il s'assombrit brusquement. Ce vieil homme s'était contenté de lui révéler que cette fille était dangereuse. Que son existence même apporterait souffrance et destruction à son équipage. Il avait ajouté qu'aussi forte soit-elle, il ferait mieux de la tuer...

La tuer... ? Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait dit ces quelques mots, cela lui avait coûté, il l'avait bien remarqué. De plus, un voile de tristesse voilait son regard.

Silver Rayleigh lui dissimulait quelque chose, il en était persuadé ! Mais qu'était-ce donc ?  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait répliqué qu'il ne lui ôterait pas la vie, le vieil homme avait sourit avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence en désignant la marque sur son bras :

 _ **« Alors, conclut le pacte rapidement. Victoria va continuer à perdre la mémoire, jusqu'à régresser complètement. Cette marque est la preuve que vous êtes liés, mais tu as foiré quelque chose... ».**_

Après cela, il s'était levé et avait gagné la sortie. Il lui avait emboîté le pas, désireux d'en apprendre davantage. Mais, il s'était contenté de lui dire, sans même le regarder :

 _ **« Veilles sur elle, pour moi alors. Et dis-lui qu'aussi grand soit le monde, je la retrouverai toujours... ».**_

Puis, il était parti...

Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa tâche, il jeta les compresses. Et se tourna vers sa patiente, le regard sévère.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te soigner, miss ?!

Tout en parlant, il plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune fille, sur le matelas. Les yeux rivés au sien, il enchaîna sur un ton si calme qu'il en glaça le sang de la petite brune :

\- Devrai-je t'attacher à ce lit, pour que tu restes tranquille ?

Elle soutint son regard perçant. Il eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, elle n'apprendrait jamais...

Avec un soupir, il se détourna. Il était évident qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Tout comme le seigneur des ténèbres le lui avait indiqué, ses souvenirs s'effaçaient au fil du temps. Il devait former un pacte avec elle, mais il s'était trompé quelque part... Trompé ?! Comment pouvait-il commettre une erreur pareille alors qu'il n'était même pas au courant ? Et puis quel était le pacte au juste ?

De plus, en cet instant, elle se méfiait de lui. Après tout, comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous vous réveilliez dans un endroit inconnu face à un homme que vous ne connaissiez pas et qui avait tout l'air d'un bandit ? Bon d'accord, il était pirate ! Mais, le savait-elle seulement ?

\- J'ai un message pour toi, Victoria-ya.

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, guettant la suite avec impatience, intriguée. Quel était-il ?

\- Un jour, c'est certain, tu le trouveras, et il te libérera de ce maudit sanctuaire. Mais, que ce soit, aujourd'hui ou dans trente ans, je te retrouverai toujours malgré l'immensité de ce monde.

Alors même qu'il achevait cette simple phrase, il se retourna et eut la stupeur de voir le visage de la jeune fille se transformer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient doucement pour souffler un seul mot.

\- Rayleigh...

Il opina du chef et ajouta :

\- Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Donc laisses-moi faire mon boulot et ne quittes pas ce lit !

A l'heure du dîner, il s'attabla avec ses compagnons qui ne manquèrent pas de l'accabler de questions. Ils s'inquiétaient tous de l'état de santé de leur nouvelle amie. Hélas, il rechignait à leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Elle ne se rappelait d'aucun d'entre eux.

Pourtant, il avoua qu'elle avait repris des couleurs, même si son corps semblait encore un peu faible. Elle ne tenait pas encore debout par elle-même. Il avait eu raison de la contraindre au repos.

Il s'apprêtait à porter sa fourchette à sa bouche lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son second. Il reposa sa fourchette et attendit qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Et cela ne tarda pas, puisque l'ours émit la requête de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Non.

\- Je vous promets de ne pas la fatiguer, je veux...

\- J'ai dit non, Bepo !

Il avait haussé le ton, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Ils hallucinaient. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient leur capitaine s'adresser ainsi à Bepo.

\- Désolé..., fit Bepo en baissant la tête.

Trafalgar comprenait les sentiments de Bepo et certainement de certains membres de l'équipage. Mais, pour l'heure, ses responsabilités étaient de veiller à ce qu'elle se rétablisse...

Tout en réfléchissant, il prit une bouchée du contenu de son assiette et vira instantanément au bleu. Immonde ! Mince, il avait complètement oublié qui était le cuistot ce soir ! Il attrapa son verre et le vida d'une traite avant de repousser violemment son assiette et de quitter la pièce.

Bon, s'il tenait à survivre, il devenait primordial que Victoria réintègre sa place derrière les fourneaux, ou bien qu'il trouve quelqu'un de plus qualifié. Ils ne survivraient pas éternellement à cette cuisine.


	23. Chapitre 23:La douleur d'un passé oublié

**Chapitre 23 : La douleur d'un passé oublié**

Victoria était assise dans son lit et regardait ses mains jointes sur son séant. Elle réfléchissait à sa situation. Elle en avait assez ! Elle avait envie de voir le ciel, de sentir le vent caresser sa peau et faire voler ses cheveux. Elle voulait sentir l'air marin, et entendre le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du bateau. Oui, tout cela lui manquait...

Elle soupira pour la énième fois. Elle avait promis de ne pas quitter ce lit, mais cela lui pesait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ainsi le maître de ce lieu connaissait Rayleigh et lui avait juré de prendre soin d'elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rayleigh n'était-il pas là à ses côtés ? Et les autres ? Où étaient-ils tous passés ?! Étrangement, elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Bientôt, quelque chose d'humide et chaud traçait un chemin sur ses joues. Surprise, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, porta sa main à son visage. Elle cueillit ses larmes du bout des doigts et les considéra de plus en plus perplexe. Son cœur se serra au point qu'elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et agrippa la blouse médicale qu'elle portait. Elle la serra de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts et lutta contre la vague de tristesse qui l'envahissait tel un raz-de-marée. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Que lui arrivait-il donc ? C'était la toute première fois qu'elle expérimentait ces sentiments et ils étaient trop douloureux. Elle aurait voulu les refouler, les enfermer au fond d'une boîte et les oublier à tout jamais. Malheureusement, la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter... Pourquoi... ?

\- Roger est mort... Tu sembles l'avoir oublié, mais ton cœur, lui, s'en rappelle.

Elle tressaillit au son de cette voix. Elle leva instinctivement les yeux vers Law, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur près de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à l'observer ?

Cependant, ce qui l'ébranla le plus, fut l'annonce de la disparition du seigneur des pirates. Il était mort ?! Impossible ! Elle était toujours là, elle !

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, rejetant cette nouvelle avec rage et colère. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle serait morte avec lui ! Elle n'aurait pas permis que cela se produise ! Jamais !

\- Tu... mens..., souffla-t-elle, tête baissée...

Trafalgar plissa les yeux et claqua de la langue, agacé.

\- Alors, où est-il ? Pourquoi serais-tu sur mon navire et non pas avec lui ?

Les yeux ronds, elle réfléchit à vive allure. Il avait raison ! Roger n'aurait jamais permis qu'on lui mette la main dessus, pirate ou marine ! Il ne l'aurait même pas confiée à l'un de ses alliés, alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle en terrain inconnu ?

\- Il est mort, exécuté par la marine...

\- C'est impossible ! Se récria Victoria en relevant un visage inondé de larmes.

\- Parce que tu es toujours là ?

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de le fixer. Avec un soupir de lassitude et sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence sur le sous-marin, il s'approcha d'elle. Là, il lui montra son bras, portant le symbole d'un pacte interdit depuis la nuit des temps.

Law ignorait tout de cette marque, mais il savait que cela lui permettrait de calmer sa nouvelle camarade. Et il ne se trompait pas, car dès qu'elle la vit, elle se tut.

Doucement, elle tendit la main et effleura le symbole du bout de ses doigts. Law se raidit imperceptiblement et retira aussitôt son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! Ne me touches pas !

\- Elle est incomplète...

Ah, elle se rappelait au moins de certains points importants, nota-t-il pour lui-même. Mais, il valait mieux ne pas trop précipiter les choses.

Il se gratta machinalement la nuque comme s'il réfléchissait à quelques choses, croisa les bras sur le torse et la considéra en silence. Après, ce qui parut durer une éternité il s'enquit, la tête penchée sur le côté :

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Elle ferma les yeux et fouilla sa mémoire avant de répliquer :

\- J'ai passé la nuit avec Roger, après avoir dissimulé le One Piece...

Mais tandis qu'elle énonçait ses faits cela lui sembla rapidement très vague et flous. Law grimaça. Décidément, Rayleigh lui avait dit la vérité. Cette gamine était réellement ce qu'il lui avait confié, et le pire était que sa mémoire était remise à zéro au fil du temps. Bientôt, elle aurait même oublié l'existence de Gol D Roger...

Victoria avait comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ses souvenirs disparaissaient avec le temps. Combien de choses avaient-elles déjà oublié ? Et tout cela par la faute de l'homme en face d'elle !

\- C'est de votre faute, si j'oublie tout ! Le lien n'est pas complet !

\- Je suis déjà au courant.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire pour y remédier ?

\- La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Elle battit des cils avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne savait pas !

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, elle en avait assez ! Vive comme l'éclair, elle bondit sur le jeune capitaine qui ne réagit pas. Elle encadra son fin visage au creux de ses mains et darda ses prunelles émeraudes au fond des siennes.

\- Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant, miss ?

\- Découvrir la vérité sur Roger et ce qui fait que je suis ici...

Puis, elle ferma les yeux. Law scrutait son fin visage sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à ce que des images défilent dans sa tête.

Victoria voyait des scènes se succéder tel un fil sur un écran de cinéma dans sa tête. Trafalgar Law ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'elle faisait, mais dès qu'il le comprendrait, il la repousserait. Après tout, elle violait son intimité en s'immisçant ainsi dans son esprit. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Cependant, ce que ce pirate lui apprit la bouleversa bien davantage que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Après Roger, elle avait été liée à un autre homme, le fils de Gol D Roger... Et là encore, elle ne l'avait pas protégé... Elle était une idiote incapable d'aider qui que ce soit !

\- Dégages ! Ne me touches pas ! S'emporta Law, mauvais.

Il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait remonté des souvenirs à la surface. Des choses auxquelles, il ne souhaitait pas penser. Fort heureusement, elle était demeurée dans les moments récents sans plonger jusqu'à son enfance. Toutefois, il ne l'acceptait pas !

Victoria avait été repoussée contre le lit. A présent, le regard dans le vague et les joues dévorées par les larmes, elle ne le regardait même plus...

\- Je suis... si... inutile...

Law soupira et dit :

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, de toute façon.

Doucement, elle ramena ses yeux sur lui et il fut ébranlé par l'expression de désespoir qui déformait ses traits. En tout cas, à présent, il savait qu'elle possédait plusieurs dons. Cela signifiait qu'il existait un fruit du démon avec des capacités multiples... Elle était donc, à ses yeux, très dangereuses car il pressentait qu'elle en avait bien davantage encore... Restait à découvrir lesquelles.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Île en approche

**Chapitre 24 : Île en approche**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et Victoria quitta finalement l'infirmerie. La jeune fille s'était intégrée à l'équipage et les souvenirs qu'elle avait perdus n'étaient pas un problème. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps en leur compagnie.

Toutefois, même si elle s'entendait avec tout les Hearts, ce n'était pas le cas du capitaine. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette raison, mais rien que le fait de le voir l'horripilait.

Ce jour-là, elle venait de quitter l'infirmerie après une nuit quelque peu agitée. Elle s'étira doucement et se dirigea lentement vers les cuisines. Elle commença la préparation du petit déjeuner. Tandis qu'elle allumait la cafetière, un bruit derrière elle attira son attention.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit tout en saluant les nouveaux venus.

\- 'lut Tori-chan ! S'exclama Penguin en entrant.

\- Tori ? Fit Victoria, surprise.

\- Ben oui, tu t'appelles Victoria, donc ton diminutif c'est Tori. Ça te plaît pas ? Fit à son tour Shachi.

\- Si...

\- En plus, c'est plus mignon que Vic...

Elle sentit les yeux lui piquer et les larmes menacer de couler. Se rendant compte de cela, Penguin leva aussitôt les mains et s'excusa :

\- Désolés, on ne pensait pas...

Elle secoua négativement la tête et les rassura :

\- Ce n'est pas ça... Au contraire, cela me fait très plaisir.

Rassurés, les deux acolytes commencèrent à mettre la table. Ils l'aidaient touts les jours dans la préparation des repas, même si elle était celle qui travaillait le plus, en général. Mais, cela leur permettait de la voir et de lui parler.

Peu de temps après, le reste de l'équipage fit son apparition. Ils saluèrent avec entrain la cuisinière et ses aides avant de se jeter sur la nourriture tels des fauves affamés.

Victoria s'attabla entre Shachi et Penguin, Ban et Jean Bart se trouvaient en face d'elle. Elle écoutait leur conversation lorsque Ban annonça alors qu'ils approchaient d'une île qui ne se trouvait pas sur la carte. La question fut alors s'ils feraient escale et les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine, installé à sa table en compagnie de Bepo.

Ban précisa alors que s'ils décidaient de s'arrêter, il faudrait attendre que le log pause se recharge à nouveau, et ils ignoraient combien de temps cela prendrait.

De son côté Law hésitait. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de s'attarder en ce lieu. Néanmoins, il pressentait que certains membres de l'équipage avaient bien besoin de décompresser. Oh, ils ne se plaignaient jamais et n'émettaient aucune réclamation. Toutefois, il était assez observateur pour deviner qu'ils avaient besoin de sortir à l'air libre.

\- Ban, nous allons faire une escale sur cette île.

\- Vous êtes sûr capitaine ? S'étonna Shachi.

\- Il y aura peut-être des choses intéressantes à découvrir.

Puis, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Personne ne songea à le retenir et les discussions reprirent dans la bonne humeur.

Victoria était à chaque fois un peu plus étonnée. Trafalgar Law avait beau être le capitaine des Hearts Pirates mais, il évitait de trop s'investir avec eux. C'était comme s'il dressait un mur invisible entre eux et lui. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de se protéger en agissant de la sorte ? En tout cas, en ce qui la concernait, elle le trouvait trop sérieux, incapable de s'amuser avec les autres. Pourtant, elle en avait des fous rires avec le reste de l'équipage. Et cela même en considérant le fait qu'elle était arrivée récemment à bord.

Shachi qui l'observait depuis un petit moment vit son regard se voiler et il s'inquiéta. Il s'apprêtait à la rassurer lorsque Bepo commenta comme pour lui-même :

\- Oh, le capitaine a oublié son dessert...

\- C'est rare, ajouta Ban, surtout depuis que c'est Victoria qui cuisine.

\- Il doit vraiment s'inquiéter, et nous met encore une fois de côté, souligna Jean Bart dépité.

\- Il fait toujours ça ? S'enquit Victoria.

\- Quoi donc ? Oublier de manger le dessert ? Fit Penguin en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle parle plutôt du fait qu'il nous tienne toujours à l'écart.

Elle opina du chef, et les Hearts lui expliquèrent la situation. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint son équipage, Law mettait tout en œuvre pour les garder, un maximum à distance. Il se joignait très rarement à leurs parties de cartes et fous rires. La seule chose à laquelle il participait volontiers, était les sorties dans les bars lorsqu'ils visitaient une île. Mais, il ne leur faisait jamais part de ses sentiments et même de ses inquiétudes.

Bepo écoutait la conversation, les yeux baissés sur la petite assiette posée devant lui. Il savait pour quelles raisons Law se comportait de la sorte, mais ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de ce dernier en le révélant au reste de l'équipage. Law risquait fort de ne pas le lui pardonner. Il serra les pattes tant qu'il put. Pourtant, il adorerait le voir sourire et se joindre, le cœur léger, au reste de l'équipage...

C'est alors qu'une main se posa doucement sur sa tête et la lui caressa avec une tendresse infinie. Il avisa la personne. Victoria lui sourit et prit l'assiette contenant l'île flottante et la tendit à l'ours polaire. Ce dernier la considéra sans comprendre. Elle l'encouragea :

\- Allez, va lui apporter. Je suis certaine qu'il appréciera ta compagnie. J'ai pu noter que vous étiez très proches...

Bepo s'apprêtait à la prendre lorsqu'il laissa retomber son bras. Si les choses devaient changer et évoluer dans le bon sens, il devrait pousser les choses dans la direction qu'il estimait juste.

Certes, le capitaine préférerait certainement le voir lui qu'un autre membre de l'équipage, et forcément Victoria ne serait pas le meilleur choix. Après tout, ils se supportaient tout juste et s'adressaient à peine la parole.

\- Désolé, mais pourrais-tu lui apporter ?

Abasourdie, la jeune fille dévisagea l'ours qui n'osait pas la regarder en face.

\- T'es dingue, Bepo ? Tu sais bien que...

Les protestations de Ban, Penguin et Shachi furent stoppées net par Victoria qui prit l'assiette en disant :

\- Très bien. Si c'est toi qui me le demande, je ne peux pas te le refuser.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et ajouta :

\- Et cessez de douter de moi. Je ne suis pas si faible que vous semblez le croire.

\- On ne dit pas que tu es faible, Tori, fit Penguin.

\- C'est clair, enchaîna Shachi. C'est juste que le capitaine est bien plus fort.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, il ne m'a pas vaincue...

Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut laissant un équipage quelque peu choqué. Elle s'imaginait sincèrement capable de tenir tête au chirurgien de la mort. Cependant, malgré son talent évident, ils doutaient qu'elle puisse faire le poids...

Dans sa chambre, Law étudiait encore le dossier médical de la jeune fille ainsi que ses derniers prélèvements. visiblement, son état s'améliorait imperceptiblement, mais pas assez à son goût.

De plus, il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur son travail tellement les paroles de Rayleigh le hantaient. Tuer Victoria serait sa meilleure option, seulement... Seulement, des interrogations subsistaient et il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Pouvait-il assassiner une personne qui avait sauvé la vie de son équipage ainsi que la sienne ? Et pourquoi Rayleigh était-il tellement sûr que cela était la meilleure chose à faire ? Si seulement ce vieillard avait eu la délicatesse de lui répondre ! Si elle représentait une menace, il devait le savoir !

Agacé, il repoussa les documents devant lui, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Son dossier médical était surprenant... Ses constantes demeuraient faibles si bien qu'il peinait à croire qu'elle puisse même se tenir debout. Et son sang... Son groupe sanguin... Il n'était même pas humain... Il ne s'agissait d'aucun des groupes connus... Avait-elle été créée par manipulation génétique ? Plus il en découvrait à son sujet, et plus de questions se soulevaient.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et retroussa la manche de son pull. il révéla à son regard d'expert la marque gravée dans sa chair. il l'effleura légèrement du bout des doigts. Cette chose avait une signification profonde en lien avec la jeune fille, mais elle était incomplète... Lié à Victoria par le biais de ce dessin étrange... Pourquoi? Quelle était les raisons de tout ceci ?

Des coups furent donnés à la porte le tirant de ses réflexions. Abaissant vivement le vêtement sur son avant bras, il se radossa contre le dossier, les mains sur les accoudoirs avant d'inviter son visiteur à entrer.

Ce devait être Bepo qui s'inquiétait de son départ de la cafétéria sans avoir fini de manger. Son second ne changerait jamais à toujours s'inquiéter à son sujet.

Mais, lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de la jeune fille se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte, il plissa les yeux. Que lui voulait-elle ? Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle s'était insinuée dans sa tête. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas de s'être introduit dans son esprit sans sa permission !

Sur le seuil, Victoria hésitait. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, l'air de la pièce avait radicalement changée, se chargeant d'électricité. C'était comme une bombe à retardement qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant...

Elle avisa l'île flottante qu'elle tenait entre les mains et revit le visage peiné de Bepo. Elle accentua la pression de ses doigts sur les bords de la coupelle et redressa la visage, déterminé.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre et lança d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre :

\- Vous inquiétez tout l'équipage à toujours vous isoler de la sorte!

Et la voilà qui continuait à le vouvoyer ! Comme c'était énervant ! Comme il ne relevait pas, elle reprit sur le même ton réprobateur:

\- Bepo m'a demandé de vous apporter votre dessert.

\- Poses-le sur le bureau et va-t-en.

Sans se laisser démonter par la froideur de son capitaine, Victoria s'approcha et posa les œufs en neige sur un lit de crème en anglaise le tout agrémenté d'une légère touche de caramel.

Puis sans attendre, comme si le diable était à ses trousses, elle se détourna et gagna la sortie.

Law la suivit du regard, se demandant si elle obtempérerait facilement. Et il fut presque déçu de constater qu'elle ne se rebellait pas.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Tous à l'eau !

**Chapitre 25 : Tous à l'eau !**

Le lendemain, le sous-marin avait accosté dans une crique aux abords de la fameuse île. Pour le moment, tout le monde se détendait sur le pont et dans l'eau. Penguin et Shachi s'amusaient à se faire boire la tasse. Insouciants des ennemis qui les poursuivaient ainsi que des éventuels dangers que cette île pouvait regorger.

Ils profitaient de l'absence de leur capitaine pour se laisser aller à la détente. Ils avaient d'ailleurs rarement des occasions comme celle-ci.

Et lorsqu'ils virent Tori apparaître sur le pont, ils se fendirent d'un large sourire. Elle portait son sempiternel uniforme de marine. Et pour cause, elle ne possédait rien d'autre. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent sur une île et qu'ils lui trouvent une tenue bien plus sexy.

\- Eh, Tori-chan, viens te baigner avec nous !

L'intéressée leur sourit. Ils avaient abandonné leur combinaison pour un maillot de bain.

\- J'ai apporté les casse-croûtes pour l'excursion de cette île.

\- Torrrri-chaan, viens nous rejoindre ! S'exclama Shachi en l'éclaboussant depuis le bas.

Et avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, quelqu'un la poussa et elle tomba dans l'eau. Un énorme PLOUF s'éleva tandis que des éclats de rire retentissaient. Elle refit surface, suffocante. Elle avait cru mourir. Le regard noir, elle avisa le responsable de cette farce. Ban ?! Elle allait lui faire regretter cette farce ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Mais avant tout, elle allait s'occuper des deux idiots qui l'arrosaient en riant comme des gamins. Elle fit quelques pas dans leur direction lorsqu'ils se figèrent aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Euh... To...ri-chan..., tu sais..., disait Shachi le regard fuyant...

De plus en plus intriguée, elle s'approcha encore. Penguin rougit dangereusement, tandis que Shachi se détournait tout en se tenant le nez.

\- Ben quoi ?! Fit-elle. Vous ne voulez plus jouer ?

Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Bepo s'accouda au bastingage pour regarder ce qu'il se passait exactement en dessous. Pourquoi était-ce si calme tout à coup ? Est-ce que Victoria les avait déjà assommés ?

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux garçons pétrifiés, et incapable de bouger.

Law arriva à son tour et se posta dans son dos. Son nodachi sur l'épaule, et une main dans la poche, il posa ses yeux acérés sur la scène en contrebas.

Il était sorti afin de punir les imbéciles qui pataugeaient comme des écoliers, mais le silence régnait dans la crique. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, se demandant certainement comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle comprendrait la situation.

\- Ta... ta chemise..., bégaya Penguin en s'efforçant de ne pas la regarder.

\- Ma chemise ? Fit la jeune fille en avisant le vêtement trempé. Tu veux que je l'enlève ?

\- Oui. Euh... non ! Se corrigea-t-il vivement.

Une fois mouillé, il lui collait à la peau avec indécence. Le pire résidant certainement sur le fait qu'il était devenu transparent et ne dissimulait rien de la poitrine de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce qui chamboulait les hormones des deux garçons devant elle.

Hélas, elle ne réalisait rien du tumulte de ses deux compagnons, ni de la lutte interne qu'ils menaient.

Victoria considéra sa tenue, consternée. Elle était trempée. Elle commença alors à déboutonner tranquillement le vêtement comme demandé par l'un de ses nakamas.

\- Non, attends ! S'exclama Shachi paniqué.

Il venait de croiser le regard furibond de son capitaine et cela n'augurait rien de bon. S'il n'arrêtait pas la jeune fille, il risquait fort de finir sa journée en petits morceaux dans la chambre froide.

Elle suspendit ses gestes et leva un regard inquisiteur vers le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis trempée, autant l'enlever, non ? Et puis, vous, vous êtes bien torse nu, non ?

\- Eh bien..., commença le rouquin.

\- Tori-chan..., intervint Penguin à son tour. Les filles doivent pas se baigner torse nu. Enfin, certaines le font, mais, tu vois...

\- Ben moi, je veux l'enlever. Elle est mouillée et me colle à la peau, c'est désagréable.

\- Oui... mais...

Mais le capitaine va nous tuer, nous, conclut Shachi mentalement. Car même si Victoria n'était pas sa propriété, il refusait que l'un d'entre eux profite d'elle et de son innocence.

Trafalgar fulminait littéralement. Comment tout ceci avait pu se produire ? Il n'avait été absent que quelques minutes et voilà la situation ! Shachi et Penguin barbotaient comme des bambins et Victoria s'apprêtaient à leur faire un strip-tease.

Et lui qui s'efforçait de la préserver du mieux qu'il pouvait, se retrouvait là à observer une scène qui l'irritait. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Au contraire, il aurait dû rire avec les autres qui pouffaient, tentant de masquer leur amusement face à l'innocence de la gamine et à la panique des deux amis.

Oui, il devrait rire aussi et se moquer, mais il ne parvenait pas à se joindre à l'hilarité générale. Non, en cet instant, il sentait plutôt une colère sourde et l'impatience l'assaillir.

Il croisa le regard de Penguin qui déglutit péniblement et pâlit davantage.

\- Euh, Tori-chan...

\- Allez, Tori-chan ! Enlève le haut ! Cria Ban depuis le pont.

\- Tais-toi ! Lui lança Penguin tandis que Victoria levait les yeux vers ce dernier.

\- Oh allez, Penguin ! On peut bien en profiter un peu, non ?! En plus, elle est pas contre, la p'tite.

\- D'accord, annonça Victoria en s'attaquant au premier bouton.

Sur le pont, la stupeur se lisait sur les visages tandis que des murmures s'élevaient de part et d'autres.

Law resserra ses doigts autour du nodachi. A quoi jouait-elle ? Avait-elle oublié qu'elle était une femme et eux des hommes ?

Bepo leva les yeux, inquiet, vers son capitaine et n'eut guère le temps de parler qu'une sphère bleue enveloppait le sous-marin ainsi que les baigneurs.

Puis, le mot fatidique résonna comme un glas dans l'air. Signe que le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

Dans un battement de cils, Victoria se retrouva sur le pont à la place de Ban. Law venait d'échanger leur place.

Surpris, par la froideur de l'eau, Ban se récria :

\- Eh, vous auriez pu prévenir, capitaine !

Oui, il aurait pu, mais il ne l'avait pas voulu. Après tout, il était l'instigateur de cette situation. Il poussait l'adolescente à se comporter de manière outrancière pour son propre plaisir. Cela, il ne l'accepterait pas d'un membre de son équipage. Surtout que Victoria était l'une des leurs à présent.

Ban esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de l'eau, mais alors même qu'il agrippait l'échelle, Penguin et Shachi le tirèrent vers l'arrière et lui mirent la tête sous l'eau. Il se débattit comme un forcené, mais les deux compères ne le lâchèrent pas.

\- A cause de toi, on a faillit y passer ! Grommela Shachi.

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! Ajoutait Penguin avec colère.

Ban se dégagea et les dévisagea avant de répliquer sur le même ton :

\- Oh, arrêtez ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés touts les deux. Vous l'avez matée la petite.

Penguin et Shachi déglutirent péniblement. Ban aggravait son cas et par la même occasion le leur.

Une aura meurtrière enveloppa le sous-marin, mais Ban ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte si bien qu'il pivota vers son supérieur et s'enquit :

\- Vous aussi capitaine, vous devez bien aimé vous rincer l'œil ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit instantanément sur le sous-marin tandis que ces mots résonnaient dans les esprits, alors même que Victoria annonçait :

\- Voilà, vous êtes contents, je l'ai enlevée. Ainsi, pas besoin d'être jaloux !

Elle avait bien compris où se situait le problème. Elle se tenait debout, non loin de Law qui se tournait pour la regarder. Ainsi, elle avait osé alors même qu'il l'avait téléportée jusqu'ici pour l'en empêcher ? Ne comprenait-elle donc pas qu'elle était une fille et l'importance de préserver son corps ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui, à son équipage ? Pourquoi devait-il se charger de cette gamine et lui expliquer la nature humaine et les relations entre les sexes ?

Ban, se dit-il à ce moment précis, je promets de te punir comme il se doit. A cette allure, Victoria risquait fort de finir dans le lit de l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire ! Jamais Rayleigh ne lui pardonnerait alors qu'il l'avait laissée sous sa protection.

Victoria soutint fièrement les yeux cendrés qui passèrent sur sa peau dénudée.

Il profita de cette occasion pour admirer les courbes fines de la jeune fille. Sa poitrine ferme et généreuse se dressait fièrement dans sa direction, l'incitant pratiquement à la cueillir au creux de ses mains.

Il se morigéna presque aussitôt pour ces pensées malsaines. Il critiquait ses hommes, mais il ne valait guère mieux s'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa libido !

\- Aidez-moi, capitaine ! Implora alors Ban en gigotant. Ils vont me tuer !

\- Pries pour qu'ils ne te ratent pas, répliqua Law, acerbe. Car sinon, je t'achèverai personnellement.

\- Capitaine, pitié !


	26. Chapitre 26 : L'ennemie dans la forêt

**Chapitre 26 : L'ennemie dans la forêt**

Mais, ce dernier ne releva pas, se contentant de toiser froidement la jeune fille qui considérait Law, sans mot dire. Elle avait suspendu ses gestes, les doigts toujours sur les boutons.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'il puisse émettre le moindre commentaire, la jeune fille souffla :

\- Le ope ope no mi...

Law tiqua. Il avait oublié que son esprit subissait une remise à zéro et de ce fait, beaucoup de choses et essentiellement eux et leur rencontre s'en retrouvaient effacées. Cependant, un autre détail le dérangeait également. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience des différences entre un homme et une femme. Si tel était le cas, il devrait se dépêcher de lui expliquer ou les choses promettaient de se révéler très vite compliquées.

Il avait suffi de voir sa chemise trempée, collée à sa peau pour émoustillé ses nakamas.

\- Tori, tu devrais aller te changer ou tu vas attraper froid, intervint Bepo.

Il pressentait que s'il ne faisait rien, son capitaine aussi réfléchi et posé soit-il risquait fort de tordre le coup à leur cuisinière.

Elle emboîta le pas à l'animal tout en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaires de rechanges.

\- Bepo, prends des habits dans ma chambre et donne les lui.

\- Vous êtes sûr... ?

\- Oui.

L'ours n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui détestait que l'on touche à ses affaires, les prêtait.

Toutefois, Bepo ne discuta pas ses ordres et s'empressa de mener sa jeune amie avec lui, jusqu'à la chambre de Law où il lui tendit un pull ainsi qu'un pantalon. Il lui conseilla, également, de prendre une douche avant. Elle opina et il partit.

Deux heures plus tard, l'exploration de l'île se poursuivait. A l'évidence, il s'agissait d'une île déserte. Il n'y avait aucune trace de civilisation. Il n'y avait que des animaux sauvages...

Law ouvrait le chemin, son sabre sur l'épaule, prêt à parer à toute éventualité. Bepo marchait tranquillement à côté de lui, tandis que Shachi et Penguin fermaient la marche. Ils portaient chacun un petit sac renfermant les sandwichs préparés par leur cuisinière ainsi que des gourdes.

Le soleil était brûlant si bien qu'ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre immense pour se désaltérer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient.

Ils profitèrent de cette pause pour manger quelques sandwichs. Law ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de boire quelques gorgées. Il détestait le pain, et ne l'avait pas dit à leur nouvelle cuisinière alors comment aurait-elle pu deviner ?

\- Ah..., fit-alors Shachi en écartant le papier. Je crois que c'est pour vous capitaine.

L'intéressé le regarda. A la vue des onigiris, la surprise se lut sur son visage. Comment avait-elle su ? Il prit ce qu'on lui tendait et s'installa contre un arbre. Il mordit à pleines dents dans les boules de riz et savoura la douceur sucrée du haricot rouge à l'intérieur. Décidément, elle semblait avoir tout oublié, mais fort heureusement pour eux, elle cuisinait toujours aussi bien.

Ils avalèrent leur casse-croûte avec appétit et restèrent un peu à l'ombre des arbres. Leur excursion se révélait inutile. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui puisse les aider. Cependant, ils allaient devoir attendre que le log pose se recharge.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils répétèrent leur sortie, allant de plus en plus loin dans leur exploration.

Cependant, un jour, alors que le temps était au beau fixe, ils atteignirent une clairière dans laquelle se trouvaient une cascade et un petit lac. C'était vraiment magnifique avec toute cette verdure autour et l'eau qui étincelait sous le soleil. C'était un réel paradis...

Shachi sourit et lança :

\- Dommage que Tori-chan soit pas là, on aurait pu se baigner.

\- Ouais..., fit Penguin rêveur.

Law les écoutait d'une oreille distraite lorsqu'un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Ils étaient seuls sur l'île, il en était persuadé, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un animal ? Sans doute, ils en avaient croisés plusieurs, et même tués quelques uns pour se nourrir. Mais, il avait un drôle de pressentiment qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils étaient en danger.

Shachi s'approcha du bord de l'eau et s'accroupit pour y tremper ses mains et se rafraîchir le visage. L'eau était si claire qu''il en voyait le fond. Quelque chose le surprit alors. Il n'y avait aucun poisson alors qu'en temps ordinaire, ce genre d'endroits en regorgeait.

Penguin le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Law regardait autour de lui, cherchant la source de ce malaise.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas !

\- Oui, capitaine ! Répondirent les deux acolytes en cœur.

Bepo sentit ses poils se dresser. Un danger imminent ! Comme touts les animaux, il pouvait le sentir à l'avance et cette fois, il était tout près !

\- Ca...capitaine...

\- Je sais, Bepo.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une espèce de plante géante jaillit de l'eau. Elle se dressa fière et menaçante devant Shachi et Penguin qui tombèrent en arrière sous l'effet de surprise.

Une plante carnivore !? Law la vit fondre sur ses compagnons et intervint. Il usa de son pouvoir pour les interchanger avec des morceaux de bois et de roches qui traînaient. La plante avala le tout sans sourciller.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquit Penguin, ahuri.

Au lieu de répondre, Law sortit son nodachi de son fourreau et fit face à la créature. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était meurtrier, injecté de sang.

Le chirurgien comprenait mieux pour quelles raisons cette île demeurait inhabitée. Cette plante en était la souveraine. Sauf qu'elle se trompait si elle pensait gagner contre eux. Ils n'étaient pas de simples êtres humains, mais des pirates redoutables !

Il fit face à la plante qui baignait toujours dans l'eau. Il ne voyait d'elle que des sortes de longues tiges vertes et épaisses qu'elle mouvait avec aisance pour les attaquer. Sa tête était une sorte d'énorme bourgeon vert qui s'ouvrait sur des dents immenses et acérées. Une plante carnivore géante, quoi ! Mais celle-ci avait des yeux, et se trouvait dans l'eau. Elle s'y cachait même ! Etait-ce là donc son milieu naturel?

Bepo accourut et bondit avant d'asséner plusieurs coups de pieds et de poings avec une puissance phénoménale. Son adversaire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Pire, il riposta. D'un coup de racine, l'ours fut projeté contre un arbre sur lequel il s'écrasa lourdement.

Soucieux de porter assistance à leur nakama et ainsi attirer l'attention de du monstre sur eux, Shachi et Penguin attaquèrent à leur tour. Cette fois, la plante en saisit un entre ses tentacules et le serra violemment. Penguin tenta de se dégager, forçant sur ses bras. En vain... Le malheureux se retrouvait saucissonné par ses bras verdâtres, les pieds pendants dans le vide. Son visage se déformait sous l'effet de la douleur tandis qu'un cri passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient.

Voyant son meilleur ami souffrir de la sorte, Shachi se rua, prêt à aller à sa rescousse. Du coin de l'œil, Law l'aperçut et l'interpella mais trop tard. Comme il le prévoyait, la plante gonfla tel un ballon avant de projeter des milliers d'aiguilles dans leur direction.

Law esquiva au moyen du pouvoir de l'ope ope no mi. Pour sa part, Bepo se trouvait assez loin pour ne pas être atteint. Shachi, pour sa part, n'eut pas cette opportunité et se prit les projectiles de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre tandis que du sang tâchait, par endroits, sa combinaison immaculée.

Trafalgar se précipita vers lui, inquiet. Etant donné l'agressivité de cette plante, ainsi que sa nature, il était fort probable que ses aiguilles soient empoisonnées. Et il ne se trompait pas... Étendu sur le sol, Shachi ne bougeait plus, tout son corps était engourdi. Law tiqua. Ils se retrouvaient en bien mauvaise posture. Il ne pouvait pas affronter cette créature avec ses compagnons dans les parages. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer !

D'abord, il devait les éloigner et les mettre à l'abri. Il fit apparaître une sphère au bout de ses doigts et créa sa Room. Puis, il l'utilisa pour transférer ses nakamas un peu plus à l'écart, hors d'atteinte de cette chose.

Un cri de douleur lui rappela que Penguin était entre les lianes de cette bestiole !

\- Room...

La sphère bleue apparut de nouveau et enveloppa toute la clairière. Puis, sans attendre, Law donna deux coups d'épées, découpant ainsi ce qui semblait servir de bras à leur opposant. Penguin heurta le sol et gémit faiblement.

Law se plaça entre ses nakamas et la plante lorsque tout à coup, il sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds. Que se passait-il ? Il bondit et se rendit compte que le sol lui-même était vraisemblablement les racines de cette chose. Usant de nouveau de ses capacités, il plaça ses compagnons hors de portée. Il allait devoir livrer bataille seul, et protéger son équipage car il doutait de pouvoir partir tranquillement.

Le jeune capitaine s'élança vers son ennemi, nodachi à la main. Il ne permettrait pas à cette chose de les atteindre une fois de plus. Il bondit et brandit son sabre, prêt à frapper. En riposte, la plante cracha de nouveau une pluie d'aiguilles. Vif comme l'éclair, Law se servit de son nodachi et agita à vive allure sa lame, parant ainsi les dangereux projectiles.

Dès qu'il posa pied à terre, il fondit aussitôt sur son ennemi. Il courut sur l'une des racines, monta dessus et poursuivant sa course, il se rua vers le bulbe. Il allait le découper en petits morceaux !

Comme guidée par une quelconque intelligence, la chose tenta de bloquer sa progression au moyen de ses diverses racines. Law les esquiva l'une après l'autre, bondissant d'une racine à l'autre sans s'arrêter. Il ne fallait pas laisser une seule seconde de répit à cette chose.

Mais alors même qu'il brandissait son nodachi afin de trancher la plante, une liane, venue de nulle part, le frappa violemment et l'envoya finir sa course dans l'eau.

Trafalgar fut instantanément immergé sous la violence du choc. Ses forces le quittèrent peu à peu. Non... Comment était-ce possible ? De l'eau de mer ! Comment une telle créature pouvait-elle exister dans un tel contexte? De plus, que faisait de l'eau de mer au milieu d'une île déserte?

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, et le poids de son corps l'entraînait vers le fond. Ses paupières se fermaient toute seule. Il était tellement las, que ses doigts lâchèrent son nodachi pourtant très précieux pour lui.

C'était la fin... Allait-il mourir ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose... Il aurait été incapable de tenir ses promesses jusqu'à la toute fin... Pitoyable...


	27. Chapitre 27 : Du déjà vu

**Chapitre 27 : Du déjà vu**

Il sentit alors une main se refermer sur son poignet et le tirer vers le haut. Qui était-ce ? Penguin ou Bepo ? Quelqu'un le hissait hors de l'eau avant de le tirer sur la terre ferme.

Allongé sur l'herbe verdoyante, les yeux clos et le souffle court, Law récupérait ses forces. Peu à peu, il reprit des couleurs, et ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il distingua clairement fut le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Rêvait-il ? Non... Il entendait la plante gronder non loin, lui rappelant subitement le danger qu'encourraient ses nakamas. Il se redressa vivement sur son séant, le souffle court et le coeur battant.

Ses yeux gris acier rencontrèrent les prunelles émeraude. Victoria... Agenouillée près de lui, elle le dévisageait, angoissée. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle s'était téléportée jusqu'ici pour les aider. Mais, comment avait-elle su... ?

\- Alors, Trafalgar Law, vous avez des problèmes avec cette petite fleur ?

Tiens, elle usait d'ironie ? C'était nouveau ça. Il se redressa sur ses bras et regarda autour de lui.

\- Ils sont à l'abri, annonça-t-elle comme si elle avait deviné ses inquiétudes.

Il ramena son regard vers la jeune fille et abaissa les paupières avec un soupir de résignation. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais ! Quand réaliserait-elle qu'elle était une fille ?

La chemise blanche de son uniforme était trempée et la moulait comme une seconde peau. Ainsi mouillée, elle ne dissimulait rien des atouts de l'adolescente.

Trafalgar en déduisit qu'elle avait plongé pour l'aider. Elle était parvenue à le remonter. Cependant, il tiqua. Il était persuadé qu'elle était une utilisatrice d'un fruit du démon. Or, elle ne semblait pas du tout affectée par l'eau de mer.

Elle se redressa et porta son attention au loin, là où provenait le fracas causé par la plante qui cherchait sa proie perdue. Il se remit sur pieds à son tour, et ramassa son nodachi qu'elle avait également sorti de l'eau. Il se plaça à sa droite.

\- Pourquoi t'es là, miss ? fit-il avec indifférence.

\- Vous aviez des problèmes.

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Ils étaient pourtant hors de vue du sous-marin, alors, comment avait-elle compris qu'ils étaient en danger ?

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il comme quelqu'un qui commandait un café.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé, avant de lui ordonner de rester en retrait et de soigner Shachi. Puis, sans attendre, elle bondit et disparut de son champ de vision.

\- Oye ! Se récria-t-il.

Mais, il était trop tard. Elle n'était plus là. Il hésita quelques instants à la suivre. Ce fut pourtant le bien-être de Shachi qui l'emporta.

Victoria vint se planter devant la créature dévoreuse d'hommes et sourit. Elle ne pensait pas revoir ce genre de choses un jour. Décidément, le destin était drôlement étrange parfois...

\- Tu sais, ma belle, aujourd'hui c'est végétarien.

La plante ouvrit grand la gueule et fondit touts crocs dehors sur la jeune fille. Mais, Victoria ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle demeura immobile, le visage levé vers le monstre.

Un son sourd s'éleva dans la clairière faisant s'envoler les derniers oiseaux encore présents sur les arbres. La créature avait refermé sa bouche sur sa victime, mais sa mâchoire se retrouva bloquée par un mur invisible. Victoria abaissa la tête et observa :

\- Bon, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer avec toi, alors...

Elle sentit le bouclier faiblir signe que son énergie s'amenuisait également. Elle devait donc rapidement mettre un terme à tout ceci. Son rôle était de veiller sur ses nouveaux amis et principalement le porter du sceau.

Tori tendit la main devant elle, et une épée blanche, faite de glace y apparut. Elle frappa l'air de sa lame, annulant sa protection et faisant reculer le carnivore. La plante rugit et l'attaqua aussitôt au moyen de ses racines. Une multitude d'entre elles fondaient sur Victoria qui bondit dans les airs. Elle prit appui sur ces dernières, l'une après l'autre, s'en aidant afin d'atteindre la cime du monstre. Elle courait, esquivait, bloquait, sans prendre le temps de souffler.

Law et ses acolytes qui arrivaient sur la scène demeurèrent abasourdis. Victoria se battait contre la créature qui avait manqué de les tuer.

En la regardant faire, Law sentit l'excitation l'assaillir. Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Cette fille était impressionnante ! Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur son visage. Elle était digne de faire partie de son équipage.

La brune sauta sur un tronc d'arbre non loin derrière son adversaire, y prit appuis et revint vers son ennemie en brandissant sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper.

Néanmoins, la plante se défendit et para l'attaque en la renvoyant au tapis d'un seul coup de racine. Elle roula sur le sol tandis que Bepo et Penguin criaient :

\- Tori !

Un genou sur le sol, une jambe tendue et l'épée le long de cette dernière, elle repartit à l'assaut sans attendre.

Cependant, cette fois, elle assena plusieurs coups de lames qui entaillèrent les lianes tentaculaires. De la sève coulait de ses entailles et se mélangeait à l'eau salée.

Alors que la jeune fille blessait encore et encore la créature, une sphère bleue les enveloppa. Puis, tout à coup, une onde de choc électrique secoua la plante depuis ses racines qui trempaient toujours dans l'eau. Elle parut ébranlée, mais s'énerva d'autant plus.

\- Je vais t'aider, miss !

\- Je vous ai rien demandé !

\- Plus vite, on en aura fini, plus vite on pourra soigner Shachi !

L'enfoiré, songea-t-elle. Il savait exactement comment obtenir son aval. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne laisserait pas l'un de ses précieux amis mourir.

\- Son cœur est au sommet de son crâne, au centre.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'en ai déjà affrontée une par le passé, railla-t-elle en s'élançant de nouveau.

Tiens donc, songea Law en la suivant du regard. Rien que ça ! Il fallait impérativement qu'elle lui fournisse quelques explications à son propos. Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité...

La plante attaqua Victoria, tentant de la frapper de ses racines acérées. Fort heureusement, Law échangea la place de la jeune fille avec d'autres objets, successivement, tout en s'efforçant de la mener vers la cime.

Sans doute, cette chose était-elle dotée d'intelligence car elle sembla deviner ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Et afin de l'en empêcher, la plante l'attaqua, il commença par esquiver. Puis, cessant son soutien à l'égard de sa nakama, il créa une room et commença à trancher les lianes en lamelles. La plante tenta de se défendre, mais au même moment Victoria frappa le sommet de sa tête. La créature s'agita dans touts les sens si bien que Victoria perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans le vide.

\- Bepo !

\- Aye aye, capitaine ! Fit l'ours en bondissant à son tour.

Il rattrapa la jeune fille en plein vol tandis que Law découpait la tête de leur ennemie en petits morceaux jusqu'à faire apparaître ce qui semblait être son cœur.

Elle avait dit vrai !

\- Room...

De nouveau la sphère bleue s'élargit.

\- Shambles !

Le cœur de la plante fut échangé avec un rocher non loin de là. Bepo déposa son fardeau sur le sol et tandis que Law s'approchait du centre vital de son adversaire, Victoria conseilla :

\- Transpercez-le de votre lame.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, miss !

Puis, il brandit son sabre au-dessus de ce qui semblait être le coeur de la chose et l'abattit violemment. Le monstre poussa un rugissement effroyable qui retentit sur l'île entière, atteignant même le sous-marin. Les Hearts présents sur le pont, levèrent les yeux vers l'île avec inquiétude.

La créature s'écroula sur le sol avant de s'assécher, comme si on lui aspirait toute l'eau qui se trouvait en son sein.

Victoria soupira et se tourna vers Penguin qui approchait en soutenant Shachi. Ce dernier était pâle comme un linge. Il devenait vital de vite retourner au sous-marin et lui apporter les soins nécessaires.

\- Ooooh, Penguin...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que... je vais mourir...

\- Dis pas de bêtises, fit Penguin. Le capitaine va te guérir...

\- Je suis au... paradis...

Penguin arqua un sourcil, sans comprendre le délire de son compagnon. Ce dernier enchaînait déjà :

\- Des... seins...

\- Seins ?! S'étonna Penguin, une fois encore, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Il va vraiment mourir ? S'enquit Victoria, très inquiète, en se tournant vers leur capitaine.

\- J'hésite encore...

Tout en parlant, il avait fixé sur yeux clairs sur la jeune fille. Et il comprit de quoi parlait Shachi. Il ne délirait pas, il disait tout simplement ce qu'il voyait.

\- Capitaine, c'est pas gentil, le sermonna Bepo.

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle, miss.

Oui, cela devenait urgent... Puis, il se détourna et s'approcha du trio. Là, il ausculta, une fois de plus, son compagnon. Il était dans un piteux état et s'ils ne se pressaient pas de regagner le navire, il ne survivrait pas. Malheureusement, à pieds, même en le portant, ils n'y arriveraient pas à temps.

Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur la jeune fille. Elle avait dit pouvoir se téléporter, et elle était apparue comme par magie au milieu de nulle part. Preuve qu'elle ne mentait pas.

\- Oye ! Peux-tu utiliser ton pouvoir de téléportation pour nous ramener au sous-marin, miss ?

Elle hésita quelques instants et avec un soupir opina. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Shachi périr ainsi et tant pis, si elle utilisait ces dernières forces. Au moins, elles auraient été utiles à quelqu'un. 


	28. Chapitre 28 : A la merci de son ennemi

**Chapitre 28 : A la merci de son ennemi**

Assise à la table d'un bar, sur une île quelconque, Kira regardait sans vraiment les voir : les clients. A leur mine patibulaire, elle devinait qu'ils étaient tous soit pirates, soit chasseurs de prime. Il n'y avait aucun soldat dans cet endroit.

Elle joua un moment avec son verre, faisant tinter les glaçons à l'intérieur. Malgré, sa nouvelle mission, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Elle enrageait littéralement. Law l'avait traitée comme une vulgaire catin et elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas ! Leur accord ne lui donnait pas ce droit ! Dès qu'elle le retrouverait, elle le lui ferait regretter amèrement ! Hors de question d'oublier de de faire comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit !

Elle se sentait salie et blessée dans sa chair. Elle avait honte d'avoir jouit et de ne pas s'être mieux défendue. Depuis le début de leur accord, c'était la toute première fois qu'il la traitait ainsi.

Certes, il n'était pas sentimental et se contentait plutôt de prendre que de donner, mais ils échangeaient... Depuis le commencement, elle se sentait transportée entre ses bras. Elle aimait sentir ses mains sur son corps, les râles de plaisir qu'il exhalait au moment de l'orgasme...

Cependant, elle se devait bien de reconnaître qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait prononcé son nom. Jamais...

Une douleur aiguë lui vrilla le cœur, lui rappelant cruellement qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un exécutoire à ses pulsions masculines. Furieuse, elle vida son verre d'une traite. Elle adorerait oublier cet homme, effacer toute trace de lui dans sa vie et même la sensation de ses caresses sur sa peau... Si seulement, elle pouvait faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'avait jamais existé, ni Law, ni même cette douleur atroce de trahison...

\- Tiens, mais n'est-ce pas, Kira, la nymphomane ?

Un commentaire moqueur qui l'irrita au plus haut point. Surtout que cette voix, elle la connaissait et n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir son propriétaire. Elle ignora donc le nouveau venu, les yeux rivés sur son verre.

\- Tu n'es pas avec ce dégénéré de toubib ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le verre, mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Il finirait bien par comprendre et partirait de lui-même. Hélas, cela ne se déroula pas du tout ainsi. Il posa une main sur la table. Kira avisa ces doigts masculins ornés de vernis noir.

\- Il t'a plaquée ?

Le ton était railleur et elle sentit les yeux lui piquer et les larmes menacer de couler. Non ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant et pas devant cet homme ! Mais, son silence en disait long sur la situation si bien que l'homme enchaîna en rigolant :

\- Ma parole, c'est vrai en plus !

\- La ferme, Eustass ! Ordonna-t-elle en relevant la tête brusquement.

L'expression blessée de Kira ôta toute envie de moquerie chez le rouquin. Ainsi, il avait touché juste... Oh, il avait juste voulu l'agacer. Or, il semblait que ce soit effectivement le cas. Du coup, il se sentait un peu bête.

Il soupira, tira une chaise et s'assit en face de la jeune femme. Il adressa un signe à la serveuse qui prit sa commande et s'éloigna comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

\- T'as rien de mieux à faire ? Grommela Kira sans le regarder.

\- Hmmm...

Il la scruta attentivement. Il était certain que quelque chose s'était produit entre elle et ce taré de Trafalgar Law. Il savait depuis longtemps que ces deux-là entretenaient un bien étrange accord qui semblait les satisfaire tout deux.

Seulement, même si lui avait pressenti que quelque chose capoterait tôt ou tard, Kira s'était voilé la face. Elle s'était amourachée du brun, et avait espéré qu'il finisse par lui rendre ses sentiments. Malheureusement, Trafalgar Law ne croyait pas en l'amour, il était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit !

\- Je t'avais prévenue, Kira...

\- La ferme...

\- Il ne t'aimera jamais.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Mais ouvres les yeux, bon sang ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien, idiote !

\- Mais fous-moi la paix, à la fin ! Cria-t-elle en se levant.

Le silence s'abattit dans le bar tandis que les regards inquisiteurs se dardaient sur eux. Kid fut choqué de voir le visage de Kira inondé de larmes. Honteuse de se montrer si faible et stupide, elle partit en courant. Kid la suivit des yeux avant de soupirer. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais... Il se gratta la nuque, vida son verre qu'on venait de lui apporter et partit après avoir régler les consommations.

A l'extérieur, il retrouva Killer, l'un de ses hommes qui lui indiqua la direction dans laquelle était partie Kira. Eustass avait donc le choix, la suivre et tenter de la réconforter ou bien la laisser sombrer dans sa souffrance.

Oh, et puis zut ! De toute façon il n'était pas sentimental et se contrefichait de cette fille et de ses déboires. De plus, elle ne voulait pas de son soutient. Elle n''avait donc qu'à de débrouiller toute seule !

Il partit donc dans le sens opposé en compagnie de Killer. Ils avaient bien mieux à faire pour le moment...

La nuit était tombée et les rues se vidaient peu à peu des passants. Seuls les pirates ou autre hors la loi s'aventuraient dehors à cette heure de la nuit.

Allongée sur son lit, Kira ressassait les propos de Kid. Elle avait beau faire, ils se répétaient telle une litanie dans sa tête. « Il ne t'aimera jamais. ». Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois un peu plus et bientôt, il n'en restera plus rien... Renoncer à Law était presque impossible pour elle...

C'est alors que son escargophone se mit à sonner. Elle plissa les yeux et prit la communication. Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Où en es-tu ?

\- Il n'y avait rien à bord.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Puis, l'individu reprit :

\- C'est impossible. D'après mes sources, c'est forcément dans son navire ! Retrouves-le, et démontes-le s'il le faut, mais tu dois trouver cette arme !

\- Il l'a sans doute cachée quelque part, suggéra Kira.

\- J'en doute fortement. Remets-toi au travail !

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais son interlocuteur raccrocha. Elle demeura coite à fixer l'escargophone qui s'était déjà assoupi. Eh bien, le mauvais sort s'acharnait contre elle ! Elle s'étira doucement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre demeurée ouverte.

Bon, elle allait prendre une douche et se mettre au lit avant de se remettre au travail. Il valait mieux qu'elle trouve rapidement cette arme dont on n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, sans pour autant, lui en révéler davantage. Elle gagna la salle de bains, ouvrit les robinets de la douche et fit couler l'eau pendant qu'elle se dévêtait. Une fois nue, elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau tiède et offrit son visage à la caresse de l'eau. Les yeux clos, elle demeura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, elle ramena ses longs cheveux noirs vers l'arrière.

Tout à coup, elle fut poussée brutalement contre la paroi de la douche. Elle se débattit avec violence. Une main large enserra ses poignets et les maintint contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête, afin de l'immobiliser.

Elle sentit un corps se plaquer contre son dos tandis qu'une main descendait doucement le long de son corps, avant de s'insinuer entre ses jambes. Elle tenta de frapper son agresseur, en vain.

 ***LEMON***

Kira entendait la respiration haletante de l'homme tout contre son oreille, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec son clitoris, faisant naître une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de juguler ses sensations qu'elle refusait d'éprouver avec un autre que Trafalgar.

Il glissa ensuite, un doigt en elle et commença de petits vas et viens écoutant chacun de ses soupirs. Elle appréciait ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre sur cette voie. Il introduisit donc un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, augmentant le rythme et allant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Elle avait abandonné le combat, se pliant aux assauts de cet homme. En cet instant, elle se contrefichait de Law, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que ce feu qui la dévorait de l'intérieur s'apaise.

La jeune femme sentit alors le sexe en érection de l'homme se plaquer contre ses fesses. Elle retint sa respiration. Mais, il le posa tout contre sa moiteur féminine déjà bouillonnante de plaisir. Il lâcha les mains de la jeune femme, pour mieux la saisir par les hanches. Et là, il la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Elle le sentait à l'intérieur. Il était énorme et chaud. Au début, il se contentait de petits mouvements, sans vraiment aller jusqu'à la garde.

Kira appuya ses deux mains sur la surface froide de la douche, pour mieux maintenir sa position, tandis que l'homme intensifiait ses assauts, la faisant crier à chacun de ses coups de reins.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle allait jouir, elle le sentait. Tout son corps le lui criait... Et tandis que son corps se crispa subitement avant d'être secoué de spasmes de plaisir, son amant répandit sa semence en elle. Ils crièrent leur plaisir à l'unisson.

 **FIN LEMON**

Tandis que les corps apaisés et sereins profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre, un murmure s'éleva dans la douche.

\- Kira...

Elle se pétrifia aussitôt. Cette voix ?! Non impossible ! Elle refusait de croire qu'il soit celui qui lui ait fait ainsi l'amour ! Il l'avait possédée complètement et même si elle avait tenté de résister, au final le plaisir l'avait remporté.

Cependant, le pire résidait dans son identité. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru qu'elle coucherait avec lui ! Pas même une seule fois !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Fit-elle avec aigreur.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir aimé cet acte animal dénué de sentiments, mais elle mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup d'énergie à ce que je vois.

Puis, comme pour mieux justifier ses propos, il la jeta négligemment sur son épaule et l'emporta vers le lit où il la déposa sans ménagement. Il demeura debout et fier au pied du lit. Il admira le corps de la jeune femme, avec ses seins parfaits et ses tétons fièrement dressés. Et ce regard, qui même si sa bouche prétendait le contraire, semblaient lui crier de la prendre.

\- C'est mon nom que tu vas crier ce soir...

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il fondit sur elle tel un rapace sur sa proie. Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque dévora sa bouche d'un baiser sauvage.

Kira se débattit, tentant de se soustraire à cet homme. Mais, il la plaqua sur le lit tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit la bouche par réflexe et il en profita pour glisser la langue dans sa cavité buccale et approfondir leur échange.

La jeune femme sentit son corps et son esprit faiblir. Elle ne voulait plus lutter. D'un mouvement brusque des hanches, elle surprit son compagnon et roula sur lui. Se retrouvant assise sur ses hanches, elle décida de prendre les choses en mains. Un sourire en coin se peignit sur les lèvres d'Eustass qui se délectait déjà des caresses qu'elle prodiguait à son membre, annonciatrices d'une longue nuit... 


	29. Chapitre 29 : Confidences

**Chapitre 29 : Confidences**

De retour au sous-marin, Law s'était empressé de soigner Shachi. Le poison de cette créature était redoutable et il avait dû trouver un traitement dans un temps record.

Il étudiait les dernières analyses de son patient lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Jean Bart dans touts ses états. Law plissa les yeux, cela était très rare que ce géant perde ainsi son sang froid.

\- Capitaine !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit-il sans quitter les documents des yeux.

\- C'est Victoria ! Venez vite !

Victoria ?! Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Depuis leur retour au sous-marin, il ne l'avait pas croisée. La dernière fois, étant lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à bord. Il lui avait donné un ordre simple: "se reposer". D'après ce qu'il entendait de ses hommes, elle s'y conformait tout en travaillant en cuisine.

Toutefois, il mourrait d'envie d'aller la trouver et la questionner sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'il aspirait à découvrir. Hélas, en cet instant, Shachi demeurait sa priorité...

\- Hmmm... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Eh bien... Comment dire...

A la mine embarrassée, Trafalgar devina la nature du problème. Néanmoins, il attendit.

\- Elle dort dans la salle de repos...

\- Je ne vois pas le problème. Moi-même, cela m'arrive.

Ah il ne voyait pas ! Avait-il seulement occulté que Victoria était une jeune fille innocente ? Sans oublier qu'elle dormait dans la salle de repos, là où tout le monde pouvait l'approcher... Mais, là n'était pas le pire...

\- Elle est quasi nue, capitaine...

Sans répliquer, il se leva lentement et partit à pas lents dans la direction indiquée. Cette gamine ! Il enrageait rien qu'à la perspective des ennuis qu'il devrait résoudre par sa faute. Une fille ! Non mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la prendre à bord ?! S'insurgea-t-il avec force.

D'un autre côté, elle paraissait suivre ses ordres, pour une fois et se reposait. Cela signifiait également qu'elle avait dû utiliser sa douche personnelle dans sa cabine. Bien entendu, il lui avait suggéré, non sans insister, d'utiliser ses quartiers pour ses ablutions.

Toutefois, il ne tolérerait plus son insubordination. Il était le capitaine sur le sous-marin, et elle se plierait à ses ordres qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Agacé, il lâcha dans un soupir emprunt de lassitude :

\- J'aurai mieux fait de sauter à la mer le jour où je l'ai prise à bord, marmonna Law en parvenant devant la salle de repos.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il pénétra dans la pièce. Law s'avança de quelques pas, s'approchant de l'attroupement que formaient ses hommes.

\- Eh arrêtes de pousser ! S'insurgea l'un d'entre eux en se retournant.

Mais lorsqu'il pivota, il fut frappé par une aura meurtrière. Trafalgar Law le foudroyait de ses yeux clairs. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules et virant au bleu, son subordonné s'excusa et tapota l'épaule de la personne devant lui. Il s'agissait de Penguin qui repoussa négligemment ces doigts en disant :

\- Laisse-moi, je veux...

\- Penguin..., supplia son compagnon.

Le ton de son compagnon qui semblait être à l'agonie l'interpella. Il déglutit péniblement en sentant l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité. Le capitaine ! Lentement, il se retourna. Law était là, debout et menaçant. Les ondes qu'il dégageait n'auguraient rien de bon.

\- Remettez-vous au travail immédiatement !

Aussitôt, ses hommes se dispersèrent au pas de course, désertant les couloirs et la pièce. Immobile, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Là, il l'aperçut immédiatement.

Sur l'une des nombreuses banquettes, une silhouette était allongée. Nul besoin de se rapprocher davantage pour découvrir son identité, puisque Bart le lui avait rapporté. Pourtant, une force invisible, le poussa à réduire la distance. Pelotonnée en boule au creux du divan, elle dormait, insouciante des dangers qui rôdaient autour d'elle.

Lentement, ses yeux aciers se fixèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Plongée dans le doux monde des songes, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres, elle rayonnait. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ?

Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes encore humides se répandaient, telle une flaque de pétrole autour de son fin visage. Ses lèvres fines et parfaitement dessinées étaient entrouvertes sur des dents blanches laissant filtrer un léger souffle chaud et régulier.

Il la scruta encore, faisant glisser ses yeux aciers le long de son cou. Elle avait une peau fine et délicate. Il avait pu en juger après l'avoir examinée à maintes reprises. Une goutte d'eau glissa du menton, descendit le long de son cou et se perdit dans l'échancrure de sa chemise blanche. Il remarqua alors que cette inconsciente avait à peine boutonné le vêtement. Compréhensible que ses hommes soient tous dans un tel état d'affolement. Qui pourrait résister à une telle tentation ?

Alors même qu'il se disait cela, son regard effleura encore le corps gracile. Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent à l'ourlet de la chemise blanche. Elle ne portait pas de pantalon ?! Bon sang, à quoi jouait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas se promener nue aussi ? A cette pensée, une colère indescriptible s'alluma en lui. Quelle idiote !

C'est alors qu'elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et gémit. Dans son mouvement, le vêtement remonta sur son ventre laissant entrevoir une culotte de dentelle noire ainsi qu'un ventre plat.

Law déglutit tandis qu'une émotion indescriptible naissait en lui. L'idée de faire glisser ses doigts sur cette peau juvénile le titilla. Il se vit remonter sa main sur son ventre et bien plus haut, sous le tissu. Il se morigéna, secoua violemment la tête, repoussant ses pensées indécentes. Serrant les poings, il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de fantasmer sur une gamine! Cependant, il fallait avouer que sa longue période d'abstinence ne l'aidait pas. Sans oublier, que cette fille, aussi jeune soit elle, possédait un corps des plus appétissants. Et ce n'était certainement pas en paradant à demi nue que sa libido et celle de ses hommes se calmeraient !

Trafalgar soupira, se gratta la nuque de la main gauche. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir ici, dans cette tenue de surcroît. Il pourrait la réveiller, néanmoins, elle avait besoin de repos après avoir usé de ses pouvoirs. Résigné, il la souleva délicatement entre ses bras. Immobile, il abaissa les yeux sur le visage de la belle endormie. Cette dernière ne cilla pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit dans un doux soupir contre le torse du jeune homme. Une expression de bien être éclaira le visage de Victoria.

Indéchiffrable, il l'emporta avec lui à travers le sous-marin, vers le seul endroit qu'il pensait être le symbole de sécurité. Les sermons viendraient plus tard, lorsqu'elle quitterait le monde bienheureux dans lequel elle venait de s'évader...

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, baignant de ses chaudes couleurs flamboyantes, les eaux calmes de l'océan.

Lentement, avec un soupir d'aise, Victoria ouvrit les yeux. Elle avisa le plafond au-dessus d'elle, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'assit sur son séant, et promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce qu'elle identifia comme étant la chambre de son capitaine. Elle repoussa aussitôt la couverture jaune et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsque le battant tourna sur ses gonds.

Law venait d'entrer. La main sur la poignée, il considéra la jeune fille en silence. Il referma derrière lui avant de s'approcher de quelques pas. Puis, il lâcha :

\- Enfin réveillée, miss ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle quitta le matelas. En cet instant, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faisait-elle dans la chambre de Trafalgar Law ?

Vaguement inquiète, elle regarda autour d'elle comme si cela suffirait à lui apporter les réponses.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Trois heures.

Il scruta l'adolescente. Il décelait de l'angoisse dans son regard, signe qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu.

Néanmoins, son regard dévia inévitablement vers les longues jambes fuselées de sa subordonnée, et remonta doucement avant de s'arrêter à la lisière de la chemise.

Brusquement, il se détourna et gagna son bureau. Il fit mine de consulter une feuille avant de commenter d'un ton neutre :

\- Il est temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, miss.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et darda ses yeux clairs sur son interlocutrice. Elle guettait une réponse de sa part sans se préoccuper de sa tenue inappropriée. Car elle l'était ! Elle était légère et mettait sa maîtrise à rude épreuve. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu à lutter autant pour se contrôler, pour maîtriser sa libido. En tant qu'homme, il devenait bien trop dangereux pour une jeune fille innocente dans son genre.

\- De toi, Victoria-ya. Je veux des réponses à mes questions.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et parut attendre qu'il prenne de nouveau la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Avec un soupir, elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, les mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle savait depuis longtemps que le moment des révélations se présenterait. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Tu n'es pas humaine. Ton sang parle de lui-même. Tu utilises plusieurs pouvoirs. Au début, je croyais que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon. Mais, apparemment, je me trompais.

Il marqua une courte pause, fixa son regard perçant sur la jeune fille et reprit:

\- Tu n'es pas affectée par l'eau de mer, preuve que je faisais fausse route. Toutes mes hypothèses tombent à l'eau les unes après les autres.

Les yeux de Victoria brillèrent d'une lueur étrange. Elle riva ses prunelles sur le visage masculin. Elle analysa les faits. Cet homme, Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Hearts Pirates, mais également le détenteur du Ope Ope no mi, l'avait aidée à de nombreuses reprises... Elle ne se rappelait pas de touts les détails, certains ayant été effacés par la faute de ce sceau incomplet. Il méritait sa confiance et donc qu'elle se confia à lui. Du moins, sur certains détails, ceux qui nécessitaient d'être portés à sa connaissance.

\- Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon, puisque c'est ainsi que vous les appelez. En ce qui me concerne, je suis immortelle.

S'il fut surpris, Law n'en laissa rien paraître. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de s'asseoir. Mais, si cela était vrai, les propos de Rayleigh le troublaient. Comment pouvait-il tuer une immortelle? On ne pouvait pas tout simplement!

\- Rayleigh a sous-entendu que je pouvais te tuer, commenta-t-il avant d'être subitement interrompu par des coups donnés contre la lourde porte de fer.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Law se tourna vers le battant, invitant son visiteur à se montrer. Il ne fut guère étonné de voir la petite tête blanche de son second se glisser dans l'embrasure.

Dès qu'il avisa Victoria, il s'engouffra tel un raz-de-marée dans la chambre. Il bondit sur la petite brune et la serra dans ses bras en la soulevant de terre, tel un fétu de paille. En assistant à cette scène, Law comprit qu'il n'en apprendrait pas davantage. Son second venait malencontreusement de mettre un terme à cette opportunité.

\- Qu'est-ce tu voulais, Bepo ?

L'ours se tourna vers son capitaine, et sans lâcher l'adolescente annonça :

\- Ban te fait dire que nous quittons l'île.

\- Très bien.

Il avisa les deux amis se câliner comme des enfants et sentit l'impatience le gagner. Il lâcha, un rien acerbe :

\- Victoria-ya, tu peux y aller. Mais, habilles-toi avant toute chose.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle partit sans se retourner tandis que l'ours ne bougea pas. Il regarda Vicky disparaître dans le couloir avant de faire, de nouveau, face à Law.

\- Ca va, capitaine ?

\- Bien sûr, Bepo. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, vous êtes contrarié. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, Bepo, rassures-toi.

Mais, il mentait. Law le savait pertinemment. La colère bouillonnait en lui. Oui, il en voulait à Bepo d'être arrivé à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à découvrir ce qu'elle était exactement. Touts ses mystères dont elle s'enveloppait allaient voler en éclats. Il se détourna tandis que son bras droit quittait la pièce.

Le jour suivant, le jeune capitaine crut que son cœur cessait de battre tellement la scène qu'il trouva dans le réfectoire le stupéfia. D'ordinaire, son second ne laissait personne d'autre que lui le brosser. Et là, à quelques pas seulement, Victoria et Bepo partageaient une complicité qui curieusement l'agaçait. Il pourrait s'interroger sur la raison, mais l'ignora tout simplement. Cela ne servirait à rien de le savoir... Il demeura là, immobile, se contentant de fixer ces deux nakamas à quelques pas de lui.

Jean Bart coula un regard de biais vers le chirurgien. Il s'inquiétait de son silence. Il ne disait rien et observait. D'habitude, il s'emportait lorsqu'on ne suivait pas ses instructions. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'au lieu d'exploser, il punissait et y prenait un plaisir évident.

Trafalgar Law ne s'énervait jamais et ne perdait pas patience, non plus. Si bien que cela en devenait presque énervant.

Le beau ténébreux se gratta la nuque. Il n'était pas patient. Cette gamine jouait avec ses nerfs depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et s'arrêta aussitôt en remarquant le journal sur la table près de l'entrée. L'un des titres retint son attention.

\- C'est le journal d'aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il en prenant ce dernier.

\- Oui, j'allais justement le lire...

Comprenant que le jeune homme n'avait que faire de ses explications, il se tut. Trafalgar ne prêtait plus aucune attention à l'adolescente, se focalisant sur l'article qui l'intéressait.

Bepo et Victoria levèrent les yeux vers les deux hommes. Alors que l'ours s'inquiétait de la réaction de son supérieur, la jeune fille redoutait de l'entendre lui faire une énième leçon de morale. Elle ne supportait pas ses airs hautains. Il menait son équipage à la baguette, et même si elle lui était redevable, elle refusait des ordres d'un type arrogant et fier comme lui !

\- Bepo !

\- Aye, Capitaine ?

\- Vas dire à Ban que nous mettons le cap sur Stone Island.

\- Aye aye capitaine ! S'écria la peluche sur pattes en partant au pas de course.

Le jeune homme referma le journal et coula un regard vers la petite brune non loin de là. Cette dernière rangeait tranquillement la brosse sans lui prêter attention.

\- Capitaine, Stone Island est sous l'autorité de la marine. Il y a même une base immense là-bas.

\- C'est exact.

Law déplia sa fine silhouette et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Tête baissée, il masquait son visage afin de pouvoir étudier l'adolescente à la dérobée.

\- Le gouverneur de cette île, Rico Blür va donner une immense réception dans quelques jours. Il va en profiter pour exposer sa toute dernière acquisition.

D'accoutumé, le jeune homme ne s'expliquait pas de ses actions. Toutefois, cette fois, il le faisait à dessein car il guettait une réaction de la part de Victoria.

\- Vous voulez la lui voler ? S'enquit Jean de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Oh que oui ! Ce n'est pas touts les jours que nous avons la chance de pouvoir mettre la main sur le journal de Gol D Roger.

Jean Bart se figea, médusé tandis que Tori bondissait sur ses pieds. Elle le fixait avec intérêt. Il sourit, amusé. C'était justement ce qu'il attendait!

Le géant tenta alors de le dissuader de se lancer dans ce projet. C'était bien trop risqué ! Ils pénétreraient en terrain ennemi et risquaient fort de se faire repérer. Si cela se produisait, ils n'auraient aucune chance, sur une île de la marine.

\- Sans compter que s'il s'agit d'une réception, il y aura certainement de grosses pointures, et la sécurité sera renforcée, ajouta Jean.

\- J'ai un plan...

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Jean Bart soupira. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il valait mieux s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Sur cette fameuse île, Rico Blür admirait son achat. Ce dernier lui avait coûté une petite fortune. La seule ombre au tableau résidait dans le fait que la marine exigeait de lui qu'il prenne le risque de l'exposer lors d'un bal.

Et il pressentait qu'avec l'article dans le journal, des pirates risquaient fort de s'infiltrer dans sa demeure. Il ne souhaitait pas être dépouillé. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas protester, non plus.

En cet instant, le vice-amiral Kizaru se tenait en face de lui. Il se chargerait personnellement de la sécurité avec certains de ses hommes.

Ils devisaient du déroulement de la soirée et surtout du piège qu'ils tendraient aux téméraires afin de les capturer. Cependant, le véritable objectif de tout ceci était Victoria. La marine tenait impérativement à la récupérer et ils savaient qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à venir pour ce précieux trésor. Car pour elle, le journal de l'ancien roi des pirates était un bien inestimable...

\- Vous me donnerez la liste de vos invités, fit Kizaru, debout devant l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan.

Il s'interrogeait sur la façon dont elle débarquerait ici.

\- D'accord...

\- Et je ne veux personne dans la salle où le journal sera exposé.

\- Et pour le système de sécurité ? Demanda l'homme, inquiet.

\- La marine prendra touts les frais à sa charge. Mais, à condition que vous m'obéissiez au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Mais, je voudrai être informé...

\- Non. Je serai le seul, présent, à savoir ainsi qu'un autre. C'est pour éviter les fuites.

Rico serra les poings de frustration. Il détestait être ainsi mis à l'écart surtout lorsque ses possessions étaient mises en jeu. Mais que pouvait-il dire contre la marine ?

Tout à coup, Kizaru ouvrit la fenêtre et s'écarta les mains dans les poches. Le maître des lieux battit des cils, prêt à protester lorsqu'une silhouette se dressa dans l'encadrement. La surprise fut telle qu'il tomba à la renverse. Doflamingo ?! Que faisait ce capitaine corsaire ici ?

\- L'amiral Sengoku exige que nous coopérions avec ce corsaire.

\- Mais... mais..., balbutiait Rico apeuré.

Doflamingo pénétra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui, les yeux dissimulés par ses lunettes. Le vice-amiral se tourna vers le nouveau venu et lui annonça la situation et ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de travailler avec ce monstre, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ravalant sa fierté, il congédia Blür et révéla son plan. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du flamant rose qui se délectait à la perspective de mettre la main sur sa proie. Elle était à lui ! Elle lui revenait de droit ! Et dès qu'elle foulerait le sol de la salle de réception, il la soumettrait... Après tout, il était l'un des rares à pouvoir l'identifier... 


	30. Chapitre 30: Divergeance

Chapitre 30 : Divergence

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'ils mouillaient au large de Stone Island. Le jour "J" approchait à grands pas et tout le monde se préparait pour l'événement. Tout le monde, sauf Victoria qui semblait laissée de côté.

Dans la salle d'entraînement (oui oui, il y en a une), Law s'acharnait sur Shachi. Le pauvre garçon peinait à suivre son capitaine dans chacune de ses directives. De plus, ce plan ne l'enchantait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout !

Le rouquin aimerait pouvoir refuser ce rôle, malheureusement, le capitaine ne tolérerait aucun refus. Penguin actionna pour la énième fois de la journée, le poste qui joua un air familier. Shachi grimaça en portant le regard sur Law en face de lui.

Le chirurgien de la mort prévoyait d'assister à la soirée en se faisant passer pour un couple. Afin de pouvoir assister à cette soirée, il fallait avoir un partenaire si bien que Shachi jouerait forcément le rôle de la chanceuse, même si cela lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Regarde-moi, bordel ! Ordonna le brun.

L'intéressé sursauta. Le regarder ?! Comment le pourrait-il ? Il paniquait littéralement à l'idée que son capitaine puisse le considérer autrement que comme un camarade. Mais comment pourrait-il dire à son capitaine qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là ?

\- Bon sang, Shachi ! Où est le problème ? On répète les mêmes pas depuis plusieurs jours et tu ne les connais toujours pas !

\- Je vais le faire.

Tout le monde se retourna. Les yeux se fixèrent sur la fine silhouette de la nouvelle recrue qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Tandis que le soulagement détendait les traits de Shachi, Law haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

D'une démarche souple, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Le mécanicien s'inclina et s'éclipsa pour lui abandonner la place.

Déterminée à ne pas se laisser refouler, elle fit face à Trafalgar. Il scruta son fin visage et réalisant qu'elle ne renoncerait pas aisément, soupira et tendit une main devant elle. Doucement, elle y plaça la sienne. Il posa la deuxième sur le bas de son dos, tandis que Penguin relançait la musique. Les yeux dans les yeux, le couple se mouvait avec grâce et élégance au centre de la piste improvisée. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours dansé ensembles. Ils s'accordaient tellement bien.

\- Wouoh..., ils sont..., commença Shachi.

\- Je crois que tu t'es fait voler la vedette, fit Penguin en les observant.

\- Tant mieux... 

Trafalgar fit tourner la jeune fille avant de l'attirer contre lui, et souleva sa jambe d'une main sur sa cuisse en la basculant vers l'arrière.

La musique s'arrêta au même moment et il aida Victoria à se remettre sur pieds. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Shachi et Penguin félicitèrent la jeune fille pour sa prestation. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle dansait aussi bien. Elle les remercia avant d'ajouter :

\- Cela va m'aider pour cette mission, en tout cas.

\- Tu ne viens pas ! Lâcha subitement le capitaine.

\- Mais, c'est insensé ! Je suis bien plus apte à jouer ce rôle que Shachi, plaida-t-elle. Et, je suis une femme !

Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie et conclut en sortant :

\- Ici, c'est moi le capitaine ! Et j'ordonne, tu obéis !

La porte se referma sur le ténébreux. Victoria serra rageusement les poings de rage contenue. Oui, elle savait qu'il commandait ! Mais, était-il aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que jamais Shachi ne parviendrait jamais à jouer son rôle ? Et puis, elle voulait participer ! Elle n'escomptait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi !

Furieuse, elle se rua à sa suite. Elle entendit les autres l'interpeller, tentant de la retenir vainement. Mais, elle ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Victoria s'engouffra dans la chambre du capitaine sans prendre la peine de frapper. Law se retourna d'un bloc et avisa l'importune. Elle ne manquait pas de courage pour le poursuivre jusque dans sa chambre et entrer sans frapper ! Victoria posa son regard émeraude sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier venait d'ôter son pull et était à présent torse nu. Voyant qu'elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de son corps, il esquissa un léger sourire et lâcha :

\- Vas-y, regarde tant que tu veux.

Elle se reprit et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il ne chercha pas à se cacher. Il était bien bâti et savait que son corps musclé plaisait aux femmes. Visiblement, Victoria n'échappait pas à la règle. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée. Il devinait qu'elle l'avait suivi parce qu'elle refusait de se conformer à ses ordres. Il comprenait sa réaction, il aurait sans aucun doute agi de la même manière à sa place. Seulement, il y avait certains détails la concernant qui l'inquiétait encore. De plus, elle ne semblait pas très disposée à se montrer honnête.

\- Attendez ! Ordonna-t-elle, véhémente.

Law se figea sur ses pieds, la main toujours sur la porte. Il pivota doucement sur lui-même et posa son regard cendré sur sa personne. Elle sentit une angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Elle avait appris à identifier ses expressions et notamment celle annonciatrice de colère et de représailles.

\- Inutile d'insister, miss. Tu ne viendras pas.

Il parlait d'un ton neutre comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Mais, je suis la plus apte à vous accompagner. Shachi ne sera jamais prêt à temps. Et puis, je pourrai vous être utile.

Sans mot dire, les yeux rivés sur la demoiselle, Law marcha calmement jusqu'à elle. Inquiète, elle recula d'un pas avant de sentir la porte close dans son dos. Impossible de fuir... Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle prévoyait non plus.

\- Cesse de discuter mes ordres ! Fit-il d'un ton dangereusement calme.

\- Alors, laissez-moi venir avec vous !

A bout de patience, il la saisit à la gorge et accentua la pression de ses doigts. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, elle porta ses deux mains aux doigts de son agresseur. Law ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne lut aucune peur ni même panique dans les deux émeraudes.

\- Je suis ton capitaine, miss.

\- Oui...

\- Et je suis également le médecin de bord. Ton état actuel ne te permet pas de m'accompagner.

Son état ?! De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il la projeta sur le lit tel un fétu de paille. Puis, il rejoignit son bureau dans un coin de la pièce et sortit un dossier de l'un de ses tiroirs. Victoria sa redressa sur son séant et le regarda revenir vers elle. Il lui jeta les documents au visage et commença sur un ton qui laissait peu de place aux protestations :

\- Tu n'es assurément pas humaine, je l'ai compris depuis un moment déjà ! Tu es peut-être une immortelle, mais ton cœur s'est arrêté par le passé. Et, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a conseillé de t'éliminer. Preuve que tu peux mourir. Comment ?! Je l'ignore, parce que tu ne te confies à personne sur le navire. La seule chose dont je sois sûr avec certitude est que si tu restes au repos et ne te bats pas, tes constantes sont faibles, mais sans gravité. Dès que tu te bats, comme sur cette île contre cette créature, tout cela est à revoir. Tu es tellement affaiblie que tu devrais être morte. C'est comme si tu étais un zombie... De plus, tu remets toujours beaucoup de temps à récupérer après un combat de ce genre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait ses conclusions, la jeune fille étudiait les feuilles éparses devant elle sur le matelas. Il avait raison et elle n'avait pas besoin, non plus, de tout ceci pour le savoir. Non, elle le savait parce qu'elle était différente et pas humaine.

\- Je me sens bien, fit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Elle soutint le regard pénétrant de son capitaine. Ce dernier secoua la tête et soupira. Il avoua :

\- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance... Ta mémoire s'efface. Tu oublies beaucoup de choses. Et si durant cette mission, cela se produisait ? Tu nous mettrais en danger sans le vouloir.

Elle serra les dents. Il n'avait pas tord. Sa mémoire s'estompait au fil du temps. Même certains événements récents lui faisaient défaut. Cependant, elle mettait un point d'honneur à travailler avec eux sur cette mission. Elle ne renoncerait pas ! Et puis, si ses souvenirs se voyaient supprimés de la sorte, il en était responsable ! Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre sa part de responsabilité !

\- C'est de votre faute...

\- Ma faute... ?! Fit-il en croisant les bras sur le torse, la tête penchée sur le côté, un rien railleur.

\- Oui ! S'exclama la jeune fille. La marque incomplète sur votre bras en est la preuve !

Interloqué, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux curieuses arabesques. Evidemment, il se rappelait encore des propos de Rayleigh. Ce dernier lui avait dit exactement la même chose. Il avait raté quelque chose...

\- Ben justement, explique-moi, miss ! Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoique ce soit pour mériter cette chose ! 


	31. Chapitre 31: Question de principe

**Chapitre 31 : Question de principe**

Elle battit des paupières en l'entendant prononcer ces quelques mots. Il l'ignorait ?! Elle déglutit. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

\- Vous êtes un « D », et pourtant vous ne savez rien...

Il fronça les sourcils et s'enquit d'une voix menaçante :

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'ai mis personne au courant pas même l'équipage.

\- Ce symbole ne peut être porté que par les héritiers de cette initiale. Pour faire court, vous êtes des élus...

\- Des élus... ?

Il ne croyait pas du tout son histoire ! Elle se moquait certainement de lui !

\- Les « D » sont les seuls capables de partager leur énergie avec moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire au juste ?

\- Que mes constantes dépendent uniquement de l'énergie que je reçois de vous. Le lien sert à me maintenir en vie. Et comme il est incomplet, le circuit est comme endommagé...

\- Tu veux dire que pour éviter que tu perdes le reste de tes souvenirs et retrouve une santé normale, il faudrait que je renouvelle le pacte correctement cette fois ?

Elle opina. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque. Bon il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre de toute façon. Il ignorait déjà, ce qu'il avait fait pour être dans cette situation.

\- Et que dois-je faire ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Était-il sérieux ? Allait-il sincèrement renouer le pacte et lui permettre de préserver le restant de ses souvenirs ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Je ne plaisante jamais, miss.

\- Alors, embrassez-moi.

\- T'embrasser...?

La voyant hocher lentement la tête, il blêmit. L'embrasser?! Elle? Une gamine de dix-sept ans?! Perdait-elle l'esprit ou bien cherchait-elle juste à réaliser une sorte d'expérience, du style: échanger un baiser avec un pirate? D'un autre côté, dans toutes les histoires de sorcellerie faisant référence à un pacte, il y était toujours question de sang ou de baiser. Or, il ne croyait guère en la magie ou la sorcellerie. Non, il était un homme qui se fiait toujours au concret, à la science... Quoiqu'il en soit, l'idée en elle-même le révulsait. Pirate ou pas, il avait tout de même certains principes, et ne pas toucher une enfant en faisait partie.

\- Bien essayé, miss. Mais, si tu cherches à vivre ce genre d'expérience, trouve-toi un autre cobaye.

\- Mais, vous venez...

\- Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Tu t'imaginais sérieusement que je goberai cette histoire de baiser ? Je ne t'ai jamais embrassée, pas une seule fois !

Elle pâlit. C'était impossible... Il l'avait forcément fait à un moment donné ! Sinon, comment expliquer cette marque gravée sur son bras ?  
Il se détourna et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte derrière lui. Seule, Victoria laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Il refusait de la croire, et même de lui apporter le bénéfice du doute. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareil traitement ?!

Law ouvrit rageusement les robinets et se plaça sous le jet d'eau froide, espérant ainsi pouvoir se calmer. Cette gamine, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle croyait réellement qu'il allait l'embrasser ? Et puis, elle sous-entendait qu'il l'avait déjà fait !  
Jamais, il ne tomberait aussi bas ! Il n'embrasserait jamais une fille de son âge quelqu'en soit la raison. Imaginer un seul instant qu'il pourrait poser ses lèvres sur celle d'une enfant le révulsait... A cette pensée, il se pétrifia aussitôt. Poser ses lèvres... Une image s'imposa aussitôt à lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il l'avait déjà fait ! Et c'était justement à cet instant précis que cette foutue marque était apparue.  
Il referma l'eau et sortit en trombe de la cabine de douche. Il déboula dans sa chambre une simple serviette autour de ses hanches, pour la trouver déserte. Victoria n'était plus là.

\- Merde...

Il s'empressa d'enfiler quelques vêtements sortis de son armoire. Puis, il déboula dans le couloir. Il devait la retrouver ! Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'après son refus catégorique, elle lui désobéirait malgré tout. Et il ne se trompait point. Car après avoir parcourut le sous-marin, il la trouva devant la tenue que Shachi devait porter.  
En entendant la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne parut nullement surprise de voir son capitaine. Toutefois, elle l'ignora et reporta son regard sur le vêtement.  
Silencieux, il s'approcha de quelques pas pour s'arrêter à quelques pas derrière elle.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais embrassée. Le seul moment où nos lèvres se sont touchées c'était quand je t'ai fait du bouche à bouche pour te sauver la vie!

Victoria serra les poings de colère contenue. Il refusait de comprendre ses sentiments ! Il souhaitait tout diriger et que tout le monde lui obéisse sans protester. Mais, elle n'était pas ainsi ! Elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais...

\- Je me moque de ça...

Il fut surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle reprit sur le même ton empreint de lassitude :

\- Le lien est fragile, c'est vrai... Mon état en pâtit, c'est certain... Mais...

\- T'emmener est trop risqué, sans compter qu'ils s'attendent certainement à ce que tu y ailles.

Elle fit volte-face le regard brillant. S'il fut surpris par l'éclat de fureur dans ses prunelles, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Malgré tout, elle ne mâcha pas ses mots, le défiant encore :

\- Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, j'irai !

\- Je suis ton capitaine et tu dois m'obéir ! Gronda-t-il dangereusement.

\- Non !

Puis, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte, Law l'agrippa par le bras et la tira violemment en arrière. La déséquilibrant, il la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule et l'emporta avec lui, tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Elle se débattit avec force, balançant ses pieds et ses poings dans l'espoir de l'obliger à la lâcher.  
Il traversa le sous-marin jusqu'aux cachots où il la jeta à terre comme une malpropre. Elle gémit de douleur, mais se redressa aussitôt, prête à en découdre. Law eut un sourire en coin et croisa les bras. Cette situation l'amusait énormément. Elle l'horripilait au plus haut point, néanmoins il ne s'ennuyait pas. Et puis, il espérait la dompter, lui faire courber l'échine qu'elle admette enfin qu'il était son supérieur...  
Déterminée, elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu sais, Victoria-ya, il y a deux choses que je déteste. La première c'est que l'on me donne des ordres et la seconde que l'on me désobéisse...

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, puis un autre. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder approcher. Il reprit sur le même ton :

\- Et depuis que tu es là, tu ne cesses de t'opposer à moi et de me défier.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Oui, elle se contrefichait de ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de sa manière de se comporter. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui et à son équipage. Il devrait lui être reconnaissant au lieu de la fusiller du regard comme en ce moment.

\- Je veux...

\- Tu veux, tu veux ! Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Je me moque de ce que tu veux, de ce que tu désires ou même de tes besoins ! Je veux que tu obéisses à mes ordres, un point c'est tout !

Il avait quitté sa position. Ses bras étaient le long de son corps, et il s'était approché de quelques pas, le regard plus noir que jamais.

\- Très bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je quitte cet équipage !

Sans se démonter, elle soutint son regard une fraction de seconde avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Comme elle passait à côté de lui, il la saisit par le poignet et l'immobilisa. Surprise, elle lui enjoignit de la libérer, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, il la traîna malgré elle, vers le mur au fond de la pièce. Et malgré la résistance de la jeune fille, il lui passa les chaînes sur le mur. Une fois, attachée, il s'accroupit face à elle et lâcha d'un ton dur :

\- Je me doutais de ta réaction. Alors, tu vas rester ici pendant quelques temps, miss.

Elle tira sur ses chaînes. Il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la porte les mains dans les poches. Il ouvrit le battant de fer et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
Comme, il le prévoyait, elle le foudroyait de ses prunelles vertes. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il révéla, moqueur :

\- Rayleigh m'a conseillé de te tuer, mais en tant que médecin, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Par contre, il m'a enseigné quelque chose d'utile...

Tout en parlant, il lui désigna son dos à la hauteur de l'épaule. Et afin qu'elle ait pleinement conscience de la situation, il ajouta :

\- Il m'a montré comment scellé ta capacité à t'évaporer. Tu ne pourras donc pas quitter cette pièce...

Elle battit des paupières tandis que le chirurgien de la mort quittait la cellule. Et comme pour confirmer les dires du capitaine, elle tenta de se téléporter. En vain... ainsi, elle était coincée dans cette pièce... Elle soupira et abaissa la tête tristement.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Punition

Chapitre 32 : Punition

Shachi et Penguin préparaient le repas tout en suivant les gestes appris aux côtés de leur cuisinière. Cette dernière leur manquait atrocement. Cela faisait deux jours que Trafalgar la gardait enfermée dans la soute.  
Ils ne s'expliquaient pas l'entêtement de leur supérieur à vouloir tenir l'adolescente éloignée de cette mission. En effet, ils avaient besoin d'une fille et justement, ils en avaient une dans l'équipage. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? Surtout qu'elle dansait fort bien et s'harmonisait à la perfection avec Law.  
Enfin, à bien y réfléchir c'était certainement la seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient en harmonie. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'éviter ou à se quereller comme des enfants.  
Penguin finissait d'éplucher les pommes de terre lorsque Jean Bart pénétra dans la pièce en portant un tonneau qu'il déposa dans un coin de la cuisine.  
Silencieux, Shachi pelait les oignons lorsque le géant s'inquiéta de leur manque d'enthousiasme.  
Il devinait sans peine que leur camarade féminine en était la cause, mais il voulait leur remonter le courage. Bientôt, il en était certain, le capitaine la laisserait quitter sa prison.

\- Dites les gars, c'est quoi ces têtes ?

\- Désolé, je suis né comme ça, marmonna Penguin en apportant les patates dans l'évier.

Comme il les lavait, Jean croisa les bras et répliqua sur un ton bon amical :

\- Elle manque à tout le monde, vous savez.

\- Pas sûr..., marmonna Shachi les larmes aux yeux.

Bart se demanda si elles étaient dues aux oignons ou à la situation.

\- C'est clair, elle manque pas au capitaine en tout cas, ajouta Penguin.

\- Tu crois ? Moi, je pense le contraire, fit le colosse avec sérieux.

Shachi s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main tandis que Penguin commençait à couper les légumes sans un regard vers ses nakamas. Il répliqua pourtant d'un ton de reproches :

\- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, il n'aime pas les filles et préfère les hommes.

Préfère les hommes ?! Jean cligna des yeux, peinant à croire ce qu'il entendait. Impossible, ces deux énergumènes ne pouvaient pas sérieusement croire une telle chose ! D'ailleurs, d'où cette idée folle leur venait-elle ?

\- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il est de ce bord là ?

\- Oh oui ! Il a essayé de violer Victoria alors que nous ignorions tous que c'était une fille, révéla le rouquin.

Bart éclata littéralement de rire ce qui irrita les deux acolytes qui se retournèrent dans un même ensemble pour le foudroyer du regard. Le géant se calma aussi sec et recouvra un visage sérieux.

\- Non, mais les gars, vous me décevez sérieusement. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'en était rendu compte bien avant.

\- Et pour Ban ? Ils ont joué aux cartes peut-être ?!

\- Ban?! répéta Jean Bart. Vous en êtes toujours là?

L'intéressé qui venait d'entrer, rentra la tête dans les épaules et abaissa le visage. Pourtant, malgré cela on voyait ses oreilles virer au rouge. Le géant ne sut quoi ajouter. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque comme pour réfléchir. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour conclure :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devriez avoir foi en votre capitaine.

Honteux de se voir ainsi rappeler à l'ordre par l'un des nouveaux venus, ils bafouillèrent des mots d'excuses. Jean Bart quitta alors la pièce les laissant à leur travail.

Au même moment, Bepo aidait son supérieur à ranger les divers documents trônant sur le bureau. L'ours avait été sollicité pour cette tâche car il parlait très peu et Law appréciait sa compagnie et le silence.  
Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis de longues années et avaient partagé un grand nombre d'aventures ensembles.  
Au départ, ils n'étaient que touts les deux, puis Penguin et Shachi les avaient rejoints. Au fil du temps, l'équipage s'était vite agrandi...  
Law parlait très peu et se contentait de brèves explications en général. Mais, lui, Bepo était habitué et parvenait à déchiffrer ce qu'il ne disait pas.  
Le grand brun prit un dossier lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom de la personne : « Victoria ». Il ouvrit le fichier et consulta de nouveau les données comme si quelque chose de nouveau lui apparaîtrait subitement. Décidément, il ignorait comment l'aider. « Embrassez-moi... » Ces mots jaillirent vivaces dans son esprit, et il se raidit imperceptiblement. Cela n'échappa point au regard avisé de Bepo qui l'interrogea sans tarder :

\- Un problème capitaine ?

Law se pinça l'arrête du nez, paupières baissées. Un problème... ? Oui, il en avait un de taille si ce que la petite nouvelle avait dit était vrai. Et pourquoi ne la croirait-il pas d'abord ? Après tout, ce que Rayleigh avait dit à son sujet et ce qu'il se passait à l'heure actuelle concordait.

\- Rien que je ne puisse résoudre.

L'ours abaissa alors les yeux sur le dossier et réalisa que la situation perturbait également le jeune homme.

\- Capitaine, vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui donc ? Fit le capitaine en refermant le dossier.

\- Tori-chan.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Je ne supporte plus son insubordination.

Cela, il le comprenait aisément. Depuis son arrivée sur le navire, elle se braquait sans cesse contre les ordres directs du capitaine. Toutefois, il ne faisait rien pour tenter de la comprendre, non plus.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez pas l'emmener pour la mission ? Elle est forte, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Et puis, elle danse trop bien.

Law tendit une pile de dossiers à Bepo et se détourna pour fouiller le dessus de son bureau. Ce fut après plusieurs minutes qu'il répondit :

\- Elle prend trop de risques. Et puis, il y aura sûrement de grosses pointures pour nous barrer la route. Encore si elle voulait bien suivre mes ordres...

\- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

\- Inutile.

\- Mais, je...

\- Bepo.

Ce dernier comprit aussitôt que la discussion était close. Il se remit au travail sans oser revenir sur le sujet. Quand à Trafalgar, même s'il ne souhaitait plus parler de la jeune fille, ses pensées se portaient toujours vers elle.  
Elle était bien trop incontrôlable et ce qui ne gâchait rien restait sa confidence sur le pacte. Il ne pourrait jamais embrasser cette gamine, même si sa vie en dépendait ! Il valait sans doute mieux la laisser partir afin qu'elle puisse trouver une personne qui lui corresponde. Et pourquoi pas le chapeau de paille, après tout elle avait voulu le retrouver ? Il avait juste eu le malheur d'apposer ses lèvres sur celles d'une parfaite inconnue.

Plus tard, ce jour-là, Law se rendit à la soute. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la cellule et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les barreaux. Elle était assise contre la paroi de métal, tête penchée vers l'avant. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules dissimulant son visage. Devant elle, sur le sol, il y avait un plateau que Bepo avait dû lui apporter un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Visiblement, elle n'y avait pas touché. Il demeura ainsi à la scruter avec attention, se rappelant les paroles de Rayleigh, mais aussi le fait que Doflamingo la convoitait.  
A cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait décrété que seul un « D » pouvait former le lien avec elle. Or, Joker n'en était pas un, loin de là. Alors, est-ce qu'elle avait menti ou bien lui avait-elle caché quelque chose ? Il doutait que le flamant rose la pourchasse uniquement pour passer le temps. Non, il escomptait l'utiliser ce qui signifiait qu'il envisageait de former le pacte avec elle. Mais comment ?!  
Sa curiosité titillée, il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit face à la jeune fille.  
Victoria avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Au bruit de la semelle sur le sol, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bepo. Et en tenant compte du fait que personne d'autre n'avait l'autorisation de venir la voir, il s'agissait forcément de Trafalgar. Toutefois, elle se refusa à lever la tête.  
Les yeux entrouverts, elle vit une paire de bottes noires apparaître dans son champ de vision. Puis, des doigts tatoués... Trafalgar Law... Comme elle le pensait... Il venait lui rendre visite en personne !? Que lui voulait-il ? Espérait-il qu'elle se soumette docilement ?

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Je sais que tu es consciente.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas. Agacé par son attitude, il la saisit par les cheveux et les tira en arrière la contraignant à lever la tête vers lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Un sourire narquois se peignit sur les traits masculins.  
Il nota les cernes bleutés sous ses yeux. Apparemment, elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Elle ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir, surtout si elle refusait de s'alimenter.

\- J'ai une question, miss.

Elle ne releva pas, le fixant avec hostilité. Il poursuivit sur le même ton.

\- Seul un « D » peut former le pacte avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Victoria hésita à répondre. Néanmoins, elle était tellement lasse qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : la paix ! Pourquoi refusait-il de la laisser tranquille ? Au moins, de cette façon, il n'aurait plus besoin de la supporter.

\- Oui...

\- Alors une autre question...

Il lâcha ses cheveux et elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Il s'enquit :

\- Doflamingo n'est pas un « D », alors pourquoi veut-il à ce point te mettre la main dessus ?

\- Pour m'utiliser.

\- Comment le pourrait-il sans le pacte ?

Elle détourna le regard comme si le lui révéler l'embarrassait.

\- J'attends.

\- Il me possédera contre ma volonté.

Encore ça? Il entendait cela pour la seconde fois. Comment pouvait-il se comporter de façon si ignoble avec une gamine et abuser d'elle? N'avait-il donc pas de conscience? Non, il n'en avait pas, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Pas avec toutes les atrocités qu'il commettait jour après jour.


	33. Chapitre 33: Le défi du Capitaine

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes chers lecteurs,_

 _Désolée pour ces quelques semaines d'absences où j'ai été débordée par les fêtes de fin d'année. ^^ Mais, me revoilà de retour, alors appréciez ce nouveau chapitre et tous à vos reviews^^_

 **Le défi du Capitaine**

Law déplia sa fine silhouette sans la quitter des yeux. Elle venait de lui confier quelque chose d'horrible avec une indifférence totale. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce que cela signifiait ? Non, elle ne le savait pas, tout comme elle perdait la notion de pudeur et ignorait la différence entre les hommes et les femmes. 

\- Mais, nous sommes liés, alors il ne pourra pas... 

\- Le contrat est faible car incomplet. Il aura juste besoin de me... 

\- Je ne le permettrai pas, la coupa-t-il rudement. J'ai promis à Rayleigh que je veillerai sur toi. 

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Bepo entra à son tour et se figea, surpris de trouver son capitaine avec la jeune fille.

\- Ca...Capitaine... ?

\- Quoi Bepo ?

Les deux petites billes noires qui faisaient offices de yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre avec inquiétude. Il redoutait que leur fort tempérament à touts deux ait encore attisé le feu de leur mésentente. Pourtant, l'ours espérait qu'ils puissent s'entendre un jour. Après tout, il les aimait bien touts les deux. Certes, son capitaine avait son affection totale et complète, mais Victoria était chère à son cœur également. Il ne saurait pas se l'expliquer, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui l'incitait à la confiance.

Sans attendre de réponse de son second, le brun s'agenouilla devant le corps gracile et lui ôta ses menottes. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il lui prenait la main.

Law tiqua en avisant les blessures qu'elle s'était infligée en tirant sur ses chaînes. L'idiote ! Elle ne réfléchissait donc jamais aux conséquences ?!

\- Viens avec moi, il faut soigner tes plaies avant que ça ne s'infecte.

Elle ne bougea pas, le fixant sans comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Veux-tu que je te porte ?

\- Je vais l'aider capitaine, intervint Bepo en lui tendant une main amicale. 

Elle accepta l'aide qu'on lui offrait et se mit sur pieds. Elle tituba quelque peu, non par faiblesse, mais plutôt parce que ses membres étaient engourdis. Après tout, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu se lever et marcher.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Victoria prit place sur l'un des tabourets tandis que Law enfilait des gants en latex. Il prépara le nécessaire pour intervenir sur les blessures de la demoiselle.

Il prit place en face d'elle. L'atmosphère était tendue depuis que Bepo était parti. Cependant, le supernova n'en tint pas compte. Il était bien trop accoutumé à ignorer les situations compliquées comme celle-ci.

Sans mot dire, il prit son bras et commença à tamponner la chair meurtrie. Il la sentit frémir entre au creux de sa paume et suspendit ses gestes pour la dévisager un court instant.

Le silence était pesant, mais il ne ferait rien pour le rompre. Il reprit donc sa tâche. Lorsqu'il eut achevé le tout, il se leva et commença à nettoyer. Il se débarrassa de ses gants et se lava les mains. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua que Victoria n'avait pas bougé. Pire ! Elle le fixait.

La brunette se tritura les mains sur son giron se demandant comment agir. Les choses se révélaient très ardues avec Trafalgar, et elle ignorait comment agir pour améliorer les choses. Du moins, si elle le pouvait...

\- Tu peux partir, fit-il, indifférent.

Cette froide indifférence qu'il arborait à toute occasion l'horripilait. Si seulement, elle pouvait lui faire perdre cette arrogance ainsi que son air satisfait.

Doucement, elle quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie. Toutefois, elle s'immobilisa la main sur la poignée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il envisageait de faire pour la suite. Après tout, elle avait un objectif à accomplir et s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il valait mieux en rester là...

\- Pourquoi... ? Souffla-t-elle telle une supplique énoncée en prière dans une église.

La douleur qui transparaissait dans ce simple mot arracha un soupir au médecin qui se retourna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'embrasser ?

Bon, il pouvait la remballer illico, ou bien lui exposer sa manière de voir les choses. Il opta pour la deuxième option. Après tout, il devinait que s'il ne lui donnait pas une bonne raison, elle n'en démordrait pas. Eh bien tant pis, s'il piétinait ses sentiments.

\- Assis-toi, enjoignit-il en lui désignant la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. 

Elle obtempéra sans se faire prier. Pour sa part, il demeura debout et s'appuya contre le bureau en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Il y a deux raisons à cela, miss. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je t'explique correctement. Alors, je vais être honnête.

Elle patienta, guettant la suite, se demandant ce qui poussait cet homme à refuser de conclure le pacte.

\- Premièrement, je ne peux pas embrasser une gamine. Tu n'as visiblement que dix-sept ans, et tu me fais penser à une petite sœur. Et on n'embrasse pas sa sœur, du moins pas de cette façon.

Il marqua une courte pause, durant laquelle il l'étudia comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Il enchaîna sur le même ton :

\- Deuxièmement, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Pardon ?! Fit-elle en battant des cils, sans comprendre.

\- As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? 

Il en doutait. Après tout, elle le provoquait sans relâche et se braquait contre chacune de ses directives. Une fille amoureuse se comporterait tout autrement. Et cela le rassurait car il n'avait que faire d'une gamine énamourée alors que pour sa part, il ne croyait pas en ce sentiment.

\- Je ne comprends pas votre question...

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas... ? A quel point, pouvait-elle régresser ?

\- L'amour, sais-tu ce que c'est ? 

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il soupira et commença alors une explication qui n'était pas du tout rationnel pour lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'elle comprenne ce dont il parlait.

\- Non..., je n'ai aucun intérêt pour vous.

Il fut surpris par ces quelques mots si bien qu'il ne sut s'il devait se sentir vexé ou soulagé. Après tout, grands nombres de femmes adoreraient qu'il leur accorde un peu de son attention. Mais pas elle...

\- Alors, t'embrasser ne serait pas bien. 

\- Et vous ? 

\- Quoi ?

\- M'aimez-vous ?

Il demeura sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de sa part. Mais, la réponse fusa aussi sec :

\- Non.

\- Je comprends...

Il sentit toute la détresse et le désespoir qui l'habitait. Il soupira et ajouta :

\- Un baiser doit être échangé uniquement lorsque les deux personnes s'aiment profondément.

Comme elle ne relevait pas, il abandonna son siège et gagna la sortie. Là, il l'invita à le suivre. Silencieuse, elle obtempéra et le rejoignit.

\- Encore une chose, miss. Affronte-moi.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison...

\- Si tu me bats, je te laisserai m'accompagner.

Un sourire radieux éclaira aussitôt le visage de Victoria tandis qu'elle répliquait :

\- D'accord !

\- Mais, tu dois me battre sans user de ton pouvoir. Je ne tiens pas à te revoir à l'infirmerie. 

Elle parut hésiter, mais accepta malgré tout. L'opportunité était bien trop tentante. Elle allait montrer à ce capitaine combien elle était forte et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle !

Le lendemain matin, Victoria admirait la robe que Shachi devait porter le soir-même. Elle caressa le tissu du bout des doigts, rêveuse. Elle aimerait porter ce vêtement et danser comme il y avait bien longtemps entre les bras de Roger.

A cette pensée, ses yeux se voilèrent dangereusement et des larmes perlèrent à ses cils. Elle se rappelait sans peine des moments passés avec l'ancien des pirates et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'un étau d'acier lui broyait le cœur. C'était tellement douloureux que parfois, elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

Quelqu'un entra et elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes. Il s'agissait de Shachi qui justement la cherchait. Le capitaine l'attendait dans la salle d'entraînement.

Le jeune homme la considéra à la dérobée. Il nota ses yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Chagriné de la savoir triste, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Incapable de l'aider, il ne pouvait que se montrer amical à son égard.

Calmement, il la guida vers la pièce en question. Le silence était pesant et il eut la sensation qu'un poids énorme pesait sur les frêles épaules de son amie.

Il l'avait vue combattre, elle les avait même aidés. Mais, une sourde angoisse grondait en lui. En effet, Victoria était peut-être très forte, mais leur capitaine était bien plus redoutable. Il avait l'expérience des combats et était rusé. Un mélange détonnant que lorsqu'il était bien orchestré, des miracles se produisaient.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la pièce où se déroulerait le duel, tout l'équipage se trouvait là, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Au centre, il y avait Trafalgar Law, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et de son habituel jean tacheté. Il portait également son précieux bonnet et son katana sur l'épaule.

Victoria, pour sa part, n'avait que sa tenue de marine, bien usée par les diverses mésaventures. Elle rejoignit le capitaine au centre et lui fit face. Law la considéra en silence avant de réitérer les conditions de cet affrontement.

\- Si tu gagnes, miss, tu viendras avec moi et remplaceras Shachi.

Elle opina du chef.

Law fit quelques pas vers Vicky en lâchant :

\- Mais avant, ouvre ta chemise et montre-moi ton épaule droite. 

L'équipage se jeta des regards sidérés. Comment pouvait-il dans un moment pareil, lui demander une telle chose ? Était-ce pour la déstabiliser ?

Et même si l'attitude inhabituelle de leur capitaine les étonna la réaction de Tori les choqua tout autant. En effet, la jeune fille commença à déboutonner le vêtement sous le regard indéfinissable de son vis-à-vis. Le chirurgien l'observait lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotement s'élever dans la pièce. Il leur adressa un regard furibond tandis qu'il enjoignait à la petite brune :

\- C'est bon, tourne-toi.

Elle obéit docilement tandis que Law faisait glisser le tissus sur son épaule. Il valait mieux éviter d'exciter un peu trop les membres qui caractérisaient son équipage. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous comme lui, indifférent devant cette gamine.

Une marque apparut alors, dessinée en rouge sur l'épaule de Victoria. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tout cela soit vrai. Pourtant...

\- Bepo ! Appela-t-il.

L'intéressé se précipita vers son capitaine, un linge humide à la main. Ce dernier le prit et le passa sur la peau délicate. Il effaça le sceau qu'il avait apposé et rendit la serviette à son second. L'heure du duel avait enfin sonné !


	34. Chapitre 34 : Law VS Victoria

**Law VS Victoria**

Law et Victoria se faisaient face au centre de la salle d'entraînement. L'équipage s'étant installé aux quatre coins de la pièce guettaient non sans une once d'inquiétude le début du duel. Law la dévisageait avec sa froide indifférence, comme à son accoutumée. Cependant, l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs, alors pourquoi avait-il enlevé la seule chose qui bloquait ses capacités. Devinant son interrogation muette, il sourit et expliqua :

\- J'ai changé d'avis, miss. Pour gagner, tu devras user de toute ta force, physique et pouvoir. Mais cela signifie également que tu seras tellement épuisée que tu finiras à l'infirmerie. Et si tu uses de tes dons... eh bien...

\- J'ai compris ! L'un comme l'autre, je perdrai, coupa-t-elle vivement.

Il sourit d'un sourire malsain. Oui, elle avait compris. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle agirait avec précaution. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle lui préparait ! Il la connaissait assez à présent pour deviner qu'elle lui concoctait un petit tour à sa façon. Elle le surprendrait dans touts les cas.

Ils se dévisageaient, se scrutaient, se jaugeant l'un l'autre sans pour autant prendre l'initiative d'engager le combat. L'atmosphère s'était chargée d'électricité. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, priant pour que le capitaine ne soit pas trop dur avec la nouvelle. Après tout, Victoria était une jeune fille et elle méritait que l'on ne la malmène pas trop. Et puisque Law était son adversaire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Après tout, il se battait toujours avec sérieux, même lors des entraînements.

Le capitaine sourit de contentement en voyant l'assurance de leur premier affrontement éclairé le fin visage. Ainsi, il aurait encore le droit à la témérité de sa nakama et il s'en délectait d'avance.

Vicky abaissa la tête quelques instants avant de la redresser, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Puis, elle tendit la main devant elle et fit apparaître au creux de sa paume, une épée de glace à la garde étoilée. Elle était magnifique..., songea Trafalgar, les yeux rivés sur cette lame qu'elle semblait affectionner. Après tout à chaque combat, elle l'utilisait. Devait-il en conclure qu'il s'agissait de son arme de prédilection?

\- Dites Trafalgar, vous êtes sûr de ne pas le regretter?

\- Non, puisque j'obtiens ce que je veux.

Alors même qu'il achevait sa phrase, elle fondit sur lui telle une vague incontrôlable. Elle devinait qu'il n'attaquerait pas le premier. Néanmoins, malgré la rapidité de son attaque, le capitaine bloqua son coup frontal avec son nodachi toujours dans son fourreau et la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur. Nullement décontenancée, elle enchaîna alors plusieurs coups d'affilés, l'obligeant à reculer à chaque impact.

Le brun subissait les assauts de Tori. Non qu'il soit surpris, ou même incapable de riposter. Non, il l'évaluait. Elle manquait de puissance, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, elle se mouvait avec agilité et rapidité, sans oublier ses réflexes qui demeuraient incroyables.

Agacée de constater qu'il ne se défendait pas davantage et ne s'ennuyait pas à riposter, la colère gronda en elle. Il la trouvait donc si indigne d'être son opposante? S'imaginait-il qu'elle était trop faible ou alors espérait-il la faire sortir de ses gonds et la contraindre à user de ses capacités? Elle ne connaissait pas la bonne réponse, mais elle s'en contrefichait. En cet instant, elle enrageait tellement qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul désir, l'envoyer embrasser le mur derrière lui. Elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle perdait son sang froid et donc sa lucidité et c'était justement cela qu'il souhaitait. Elle se décida donc de changer de tactique.

Raffermissant sa poigne autour de son épée, Victoria porta une attaque au niveau de la tête qu'il para une fois de plus sans dégainer. Profitant de cet instant, elle se baissa, prit appui sur ses deux mains, son épée de glace s'étant volatilisée en poussière, et le frappa sur le bas de ses jambes. Surpris, le capitaine ne put esquiver et heurta violemment le sol de son dos.

Victoria se redressa aussitôt rappelant son épée dans sa paume. Surplombant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur, elle tenta de le frapper de la pointe de sa lame. Il la bloqua, une fois de plus. Elle appuyait de toutes ses forces, et il ne céda pas un centimètre. Les deux armes luttaient à la force de leur propriétaire sous les regards, inquiets des Hearts Pirates.

En effet, le capitaine jouait avec la jeune fille tel un chat avec une souris juste avant de l'avaler toute crue. Certes, la gamine possédait un talent hors norme, et jusqu'à présent la seule capacité dont elle avait usé était cette épée.

La lame gelée glissa le long du fourreau vers le visage de Trafalgar toujours à terre. Il ne comprenait pas comment une frêle jeune fille pouvait le maintenir aussi simplement à terre. Toutefois, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot! Il la repoussa alors au moyen de son pied, la propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle évita la chute en exécutant une pirouette digne d'une acrobate et atterrit sur ses pieds. Law s'était redressé et fut admiratif. En la voyant faire, il pensa à un félin. Mais, elle n'attendit guère et se jeta aussitôt de nouveau à l'assaut. Il eut l'impression qu'elle flottait au-dessus du sol, comme contre cette plante. Ou plutôt qu'elle volait... Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser gagner. Vif comme l'éclair, il sortit son nodachi et créa une room.

Il donna plusieurs coups d'épées afin de la hacher menu. Malheureusement, la silhouette féminine s'effaça tel un mirage. Averti par un sixième sens, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Elle était là, et brandissait son arme prête à le frapper.

\- Shambles !

Il échangea sa place avec un banc vide au coin de la pièce. L'épée de glace frappa le meuble et le congela instantanément. Elle aurait dû prévoir une telle action !

A quelques pas, Law la dévisageait un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh, Penguin, on dirait que le capitaine s'amuse, observa Shachi.

\- On dirait bien...

\- Wouoh, elle est vraiment forte, la gamine ! S'exclama Ban. 

En réalité, tout le monde était étonné que cette demie portion puisse tenir ainsi tête au grand chirurgien de la mort.

Law était bluffé. Il ignorait qu'elle était capable d'une telle chose. Elle avait créé une illusion pour faire diversion. Elle était forte, il en avait confirmation, mais pas plus que lui ! Il allait la remettre à sa place !

\- Miss, ce sera ma dernière attaque. Prépare-toi !

Elle resserra ses doigts sur son épée. Elle ne faiblirait pas maintenant !

\- Room... 

La sphère bleue apparut et enveloppa une bonne partie de la pièce. Sans attendre, elle se rua vers son adversaire. Si elle le laissait agir à sa guise, il prendrait le dessus. Elle devait anticiper !

\- Shambles !

Elle fut surprise de voir sa lame remplacée par le bonnet de Trafalgar. Il venait de la désarmer... Toutefois, elle ne ralentit pas et poursuivit prête au corps à corps.

Law laissa tomber l'épée de glace. Cette dernière était vraiment glacée.

Victoria se jeta au sol comme si elle voulait le tacler. De sa main, elle créa une fine couche de glace. Elle arrivait droit sur son capitaine. Et lorsqu'il fut à portée, elle prit appui sur ses mains et lança ses pieds vers le haut pour atteindre, Trafalgar au visage. Prévoyant le coup, il esquiva en faisant un bond en arrière. Sans perdre de temps, elle lui enchaîna les coups de poings et de pieds qu'il esquiva avec une dextérité déconcertante.

Il souriait de son sourire en coin qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il s'amusait avec elle, comme un simple jouet ! Agacée, elle frappa de nouveau au visage, Law bloqua et fut surpris de découvrir que son épée de glace était revenue dans sa main. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, essayant de se repousser mutuellement. Ce fut à cet instant que Law se baissa rapidement en laissant son nodachi reposer sur son épaule et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing. Elle bondit dans les airs, et tout comme la première fois, elle prit appuis sur sa tête afin de se retrouver dans son dos. Victoria frappa du pied l'arrière du genou de son adversaire, le faisant s'agenouiller au sol. Elle brandit alors sa lame afin de lui porter le coup final, celui de la victoire. Mais, Law prit son nodachi à deux mains et s'en servit, pour arrêter le coup.

Médusée, elle battit des paupières. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il bloquerait encore ce coup-ci. Toutefois, elle avait beaucoup trop d'ouvertures et était une cible parfaite, en cet instant. Il fallait rapidement reprendre ses distances. Sans doute Trafalgar comprit-il ses intentions puisqu'à l'instant précis où elle reculait, il articula:

\- Shambles...

Victoria se retrouva alors face à Law qui la frappa à l'estomac. Sous la violence du coup, elle gémit et tomba à genoux devant son adversaire.

\- Tu as perdu, Victoria-ya.

Perdu? Non! Elle refusait une telle chose! Elle pouvait encore se battre!

Redressant brusquement le visage, elle tenta de le frapper de sa lame qu'il bloqua sans le moindre effort. Ses doigts tatoués se refermèrent sur son poignet et le serrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse tomber son arme. Dès que cette dernière toucha le sol, Law la souleva tel un fétu de paille, amenant son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

\- Alors, miss, tu t'avoues vaincue, ou dois-je t'asséner le coup de grâce?

Au lieu de répliquer, elle balança ses jambes si bien qu'il dût la lâcher pour éviter le coup. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle touchait le sol, il plaça ses mains à hauteur de la poitrine de la jeune fille en disant :

\- Countershock !

Une onde électrique jaillit de ses mains et frappa le corps de Victoria qui tomba en arrière.

\- Tori-chan ! Cria l'équipage dans un même ensemble.

Law s'avança de quelques pas, nodachi à la main. Il la considéra en silence avant de sourire, satisfait.

\- Bien joué. Tu as protégé ton corps de mon attaque avec une fine couche de glace.

Il rengaina son nodachi et annonça :

\- On arrête là.

Elle se redressa doucement, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle avait voulu préserver un maximum d'énergie afin de ne pas perdre connaissance, mais il avait gagné. Sa chance lui échappait...

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas tandis que Shachi et Penguin se précipitaient déjà vers elle.

\- Ca va, Tori-chan ? Demandèrent les deux comparses en cœur.

\- Oui...

\- T'était impressionnante ! S'extasia Shachi.

\- Mais, j'ai perdu...

Shachi et Penguin se regardèrent, attristés. Ce fut Jean Bart qui intervint :

\- Le capitaine est très fort. Tu ne pouvais pas gagner.

Elle abaissa tristement la tête, les poings serrés par une frustration certaine ! Elle avait perdu alors qu'elle aurait dû gagner !

Trafalgar atteignait la sortie lorsque Ban le rejoignit et lui murmura quelque chose. Law se retourna alors d'un bloc et annonça à l'assemblée :

\- La mission débutera dans quatre heures. Tenez-vous prêt !

\- Oui, capitaine ! crièrent-ils tous en cœurs.

Tous sauf, une demoiselle qui se reprochait son échec.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendue, miss.

Elle leva ses yeux embués vers le jeune homme, sans comprendre.

\- Tu viendras avec moi, ce soir.

\- Mais...

Sans lui prêter attention, il se tourna vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et bien bâti. Il ordonna avec son flegme habituel :

\- Ren, emmène-là avec toi et fais-lui essayer la robe. Apportes-y des retouches si nécessaire.

\- Oui, capitaine, fit le couturier du sous-marin.

Tout le monde explosa littéralement de satisfaction tandis que Victoria se retrouvait dans le flou complet. Elle avait pourtant perdu le duel, alors pourquoi l'autorisait-il à l'accompagner?

\- Cela veut tout simplement dire qu'il a reconnu ta valeur, expliqua Ren.

\- Tu fais officiellement parti de l'équipage ! Ajouta Bepo en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ah bon? Parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ben ouais, mais il t'incluait jamais dans nos plans alors c'était..., commença Penguin

\- Je suis trop content! S'exclama Shachi en la serrant contre lui.

\- Normal, t'as pas à porter la robe, fit Ban en riant.

\- Ouais, ben je m'en fous de la robe. Moi, c'est danser avec le capitaine qui me terrifiait.

\- T'avais pas à t'inquiéter, intervint la jeune fille, le capitaine est un excellent danseur, il ne t'aurait pas écrasé les pieds.

Tout le monde la dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire. Elle les considéra sans comprendre la raison de leur hilarité. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

Puis, le reste de l'équipage l'entoura tout en la félicitant. Elle se répéta alors les mots de ses nakamas : "Accepter officiellement" ?! Un sourire de pur bonheur étira les lèvres féminines. Oui, elle était heureuse...


	35. Chapitre 35: Dans la gueule du loup

**Dans la gueule du loup**

A la nuit tombée, le couple improvisé se mêla au bal masqué. Chacun portait un loup de velours noir, même si Law demeurait identifiable pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Son élégance et sa prestance étaient incomparables.

La soirée se déroulait dans un immense manoir, situé au sommet d'une colline. La musique se propageait par les fenêtres demeurées ouvertes.

Lorsque Victoria pénétra dans la pièce au bras de Law, touts les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient été reconnus, mais plutôt parce que la jeune fille était éblouissante.

En effet, Trafalgar avait choisi une robe outrageusement provocante. Il s'agissait d'une robe blanche descendant jusqu'aux chevilles dont le décolleté était très prononcé. De plus, le vêtement était fendu jusqu'à la cuisse sur le côté droit. Elle portait des escarpins à talons haut assortis.

Quant au ténébreux, il arborait un simple costume noir et chemise blanche, mais qui lui seyait à merveille. Il était séduisant, et un grand nombre de femmes paraissaient s'intéresser à sa personne.

Le brun parcourut la pièce du regard avant de se diriger vers un serveur. Il prit une coupe de champagne ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange qu'il offrit à sa partenaire.

Tandis qu'il sirotait tranquillement son verre, il promena ses prunelles grises sur la pièce, étudiant les personnes présentes, la sécurité ainsi que les éventuelles possibilités de fuite.

Il remarqua plusieurs soldats postés devant les fenêtres et sur les balcons, et il pressentait que d'autres se cachaient à proximité, prêts à intervenir à tout instant. Ils prévoyaient une éventuelle attaque ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Il sourit. Cela l'aurait déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Comme il finissait son verre, un autre serveur s'approcha.

\- Deux shichibukais sont là également, capitaine murmura ce dernier.

Deux seulement? Ils les prenaient pour des larves? Contrarié de découvrir que la marine le prenait pour un petit pirate, il grimaça de mécontentement.

Victoria adressa un regard au serveur et identifia Ban sans peine. La tenue de domestique lui allait comme un gant. Il était très séduisant.

Puis, il s'éloigna comme il était venu. Law soupira et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille près de lui.

\- Tu ne sembles pas du tout gênée par cette robe, Tori-ya.

\- Je devrai ? S'étonna-t-elle en abaissant le regard sur sa tenue.

Il sourit avant d'ajouter :

\- Disons qu'un grand nombre d'hommes, dans cette pièce, rêveraient de pouvoir te l'enlever miss.

\- Me l'enlever ?!

Elle ne comprenait pas et il soupira avant de lui expliquer :

\- Cette robe attise un certain appétit chez les hommes. Il suffit de voir comment ils te regardent.

\- Hmm... Ren m'a dit justement que vous l'aviez choisie en pensant à moi.

\- Vraiment ?

A quoi pensait ce couturier à la manque?! Il risquait fort de compliquer les choses dans l'esprit innocent de cette gamine. Et il ne fut guère surpris de l'entendre dire :

\- Oui. Il a dit qu'elle était à ma taille à quelques centimètres près. De plus, Shachi n'aurait pas pu la porter d'après lui.

Effectivement, le mécanicien n'aurait pas pu l'enfiler avec un tel décolleté. Après coup, Law se rembrunit légèrement. A dire vrai, s'il analysait bien la situation, le couturier n'avait pas tord. Il n'aurait jamais opté pour une tenue aussi indécente si Shachi était celui qui aurait dû la vêtir. Alors, oui, peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il envisageait de l'utiliser, elle.

\- Dansons !

Il la prit par le bras et la mena sur la piste. Elle parlait trop et il tenait à rester concentré sur son objectif. Inutile de réfléchir à ses actions pour le moment !

Une fois au milieu de la piste, il prit sa main droite au creux de sa paume, et posa la gauche à la base de ses reins. Les yeux dans les yeux, le visage dissimulé par leur masque respectif, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. Victoria s'harmonisait parfaitement avec chacun de ses pas. Son corps se fondait dans le sien à la perfection. C'était comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle qui ne demandaient qu'à se retrouver. Et pourtant, Law s'entêtait à préserver une certaine distance entre eux.

Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que dans un coin de cette salle, un homme les observait, les bras croisés, appuyé contre une colonne de marbre.

La mine sombre, il fixa la piste de danse. Il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible ! Trafalgar Law se révélait totalement inconscient en se montrant ici. Il se doutait forcément qu'ils seraient attendus. Qu'il vienne seul était une chose, mais accompagné de la princesse restait une hérésie. Elle avait beau porter un masque, il n'existait qu'une seule personne en ce monde avec ses yeux là ! Et si, Victoria se trouvait là, l'homme qui dansait avec elle, en ce moment n'était autre que le très réputé Trafalgar Law, également surnommé, le chirurgien de la mort.

Ban se mouvait, plateau en main, furtivement entre les invités guettant le moindre danger. Alors qu'il s'approchait des terrasses, il le remarqua aussitôt et pâlit. A son expression contrariée, il frissonna. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. De tous les capitaines corsaires, hormis Doflamingo, Œil de Faucon restait le plus dangereux aux yeux du capitaine.

Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que cet homme ferait le déplacement ce soir. Et pourtant, il était bel et bien là, le regard plus menaçant que jamais. D'ailleurs, il fixait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il déglutit péniblement et suivit la ligne de mire de ses prunelles. Law et Victoria ! Les avait-il reconnus ou était-ce juste une coïncidence ?

Toutefois, il serait trop risqué de se faire repérer. Il poursuivit sa tâche, endossant son rôle de serveur avec brio. De temps à autre, ses yeux se portaient vers les danseurs. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du couple que formait Law avec la jeune fille. A vrai dire, elle était magnifique avec cette robe qui ne dissimulait presque rien.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait même comment elle pouvait arborer un vêtement aussi indécent. Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son supérieur pour l'avoir choisie ?

Lorsque la musique cessa, Law ramena Victoria près du buffet. Là, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et s'éloigna. Aussitôt seule, une foule d'admirateurs se pressa autour d'elle. La jeune fille les considéra sans mot dire. D'après ce que le capitaine avait suggéré, elle devait se montrer aimable avec les autres invités.

\- Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ? S'enquit un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Elle s'apprêtait à placer sa main au creux de celle de cet inconnu lorsque tout à coup une main se referma sur ses doigts. Surprise, elle battit des paupières, tandis que les regards se portèrent vers le nouveau venu.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas de masque et Victoria sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en rencontrant les yeux mordorés.

Il était de grande taille et avait le teint pâle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés vers l'arrière. Une petite barbe ornait également son visage. Le pli sévère de sa bouche n'aspirait pas à la sympathie. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il annonça qu'elle danserait avec lui, personne n'osa protester.

D'autorité, il conduisit Victoria au milieu de la pièce tandis que l'orchestre entamait un nouveau morceau. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir. Or contrairement à Law, ce dernier plaquait la jeune fille contre lui, comme s'il indiquait à tout le monde qu'elle lui appartenait.

Trafalgar se dirigeait discrètement vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs lorsque Ban l'intercepta et lui désigna le couple sur la piste.

Intrigué, il se retourna et fut comme médusé de voir sa nakama entre les griffes d'œil de Faucon, car c'était lui !

\- Que fait-on, capitaine ? Demanda Ban dans un murmure.

\- Ce n'est qu'une danse. Elle s'en sortira très bien. 

Oui, elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule. Elle dansait très bien et avec ce masque, il doutait qu'il puisse la démasquer.

Pourtant sur la piste, le regard dont son cavalier la scrutait, fit naître une émotion étrange dans son être si bien qu'elle détourna les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Vicky...

Elle tressaillit. Ainsi, il l'avait reconnue sans peine. Il sourit et précisa comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées :

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec des yeux comme les tiens.

Tout en parlant, il effleura en une lente caresse la joue de sa partenaire.

A quelques pas de là, Ban fut choqué de voir une telle attitude de la part de cet homme d'ordinaire si froid et indifférent. Il lança un regard inquiet vers son supérieur. Toutefois, ce dernier ne semblait nullement gêné par la situation. Law se contentait de les observer avec intérêt.

\- Vas-tu faire comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas ?

\- Mi...hawk...

Il opina d'un signe de tête, en la faisant tournoyer entre ses bras. Il tordrait volontiers le cou de cet imbécile. Il la mettait délibérément en danger ! Mais, pour le moment, il était heureux de la revoir et de la serrer contre lui. Il ressentait la chaleur de son corps au travers de leurs vêtements.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...

\- Je le devais pour Roger.

\- C'est un piège.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais...

Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

Law se dissimula à l'abri des regards derrières des plantes. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers les danseurs avant d'user de son pouvoir pour se téléporter à l'étage sans se faire repérer. Sans s'approcher de la rambarde, il avisa la scène de ses yeux clairs. Mihawk se pressait outrageusement contre sa nakama à son goût. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas intervenir sans attirer l'attention.

Les gardes étaient déjà bien trop nombreux et il craignait de ne pas parvenir à s'échapper sans un combat houleux et risqué. Avec un soupir, il se détourna, prêt à se faufiler dans la salle renfermant son objectif. C'est à cet instant que des exclamations choquées retentirent au rée-de-chaussée. Intrigué, il se retourna pour voir Dracule Mihawk embrasser Victoria sur les lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un chaste baiser, certes, juste une caresse du bout des lèvres. Law ne fut guère étonné de constater qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le repousser.

Ce fut le visage fermé qu'il se détourna avant de plaquer son oreille contre la porte. Puis, il l'entrebâilla, jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'y engouffrer sans bruit. La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres.

De stupeur, Ban en lâcha son plateau envoyant tout son contenu sur le sol dans un fracas indescriptible. Cela eut pour effet de séparer le couple.

Médusée, le cœur battant, Victoria recula de quelques pas sans détacher ses yeux de cet homme. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul être autorisé à l'embrasser, et ce n'était pas lui !

Ban s'empressa de nettoyer tout en leur lançant de petits coups d'œil curieux. Il vit Tori s'éloigner à vive allure. Cependant le shichibukai la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et la retint.

\- Reste avec moi, Victoria, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mesurant la teneur de ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle secoua négativement la tête, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Car, il fallait avouer que Victoria avait beaucoup d'affection et d'estime pour cet individu.

\- Si tu t'en vas, je ne pourrais pas te protéger.

Comme dans un songe, il la vit lui faire face. L'expression de son visage angélique le bouleversa. Des larmes perlaient à ces cils menaçant de couler à tout instant. Et elle n'eut nullement besoin de parler pour connaître sa réponse. Il la lâcha et abaissa les paupières.

\- Je ne te le demande pas..., fit-elle en se détournant de nouveau.

\- Si, tu choisis de le suivre, nous serons ennemis. Et tôt ou tard, je devrai le tuer même si cela signifie que tu me haïras.

\- Je sais que tu m'as toujours considérée comme ta sœur, ta petite protégée. Et quelque part, j'en étais heureuse... Seulement, il est bien plus important que tout le reste à l'heure actuelle puisqu'il est le lien qui me permet de rester en cette terre.

\- Tu te trompes. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ma sœur. Mais, comme une femme...

Après ces quelques mots, le capitaine corsaire se détourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas la laissant sans voix et troublée.

Law patientait calmement dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de l'étage. Il devait patienter tranquillement que Victoria lui apporte quelque chose de très important. Là, était son plan. Il devinait que dans la salle du trésor, des gardes, voir même un amiral, les attendait. Cela signifiait qu'il devrait donc livrer bataille. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de son prestigieux nodachi.

Victoria sortit sur la terrasse, ses talons hauts martelant le sol à chacun de ses pas. Le cliquetis régulier s'élevait dans la nuit noire. Elle s'approcha lentement de la rambarde et posa ses deux mains sur la surface de pierre. Elle promena ses yeux clairs sur l'horizon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans son dos.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et identifia aussitôt Ban.

Méfiant, il vint jusqu'à elle, son plateau à la main. Il regardait de droite à gauche comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Elle le rassura et il se détendit légèrement. Il déposa le plateau sur un petit guéridon et s'enquit :

\- Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête. Il demanda encore :

\- Mais, comment... ?

Elle sourit. Trafalgar Law demeurait décidément très secret, même avec son équipage. Elle leva les yeux vers la lune et expliqua la nature de son pouvoir de téléportation. Cependant, Ban tiqua. Il s'empressa de souligner un détail qui lui paraissait important :

\- Mais, ce n'est qu'un sabre. Il n'a pas d'âme. Comment peux-tu le ressentir ?

Elle sourit de plus belle et confia :

\- Kikoku est l'une des lames maudites. On peut ainsi dire qu'elle a une âme. Néanmoins, afin de m'assurer de la réussite de cette mission, j'y ai noué quelque chose de personnel. Alors ça devrait aller.

Puis, elle abaissa les paupières et se concentra, cherchant à ressentir le nodachi du capitaine. Après plusieurs secondes, Ban vit le sabre apparaître comme par enchantement au creux de la main de Victoria.

Elle se tourna vers lui, souriante et le lui tendit. A présent, c'était à lui de l'apporter à leur capitaine. Néanmoins, cette fois encore, la jeune fille devait user de ses dons. Elle lui fournit quelques directives.

Mais tout à coup, une onde de choc secoua la terrasse. Ban fut propulsé, loin contre le mur derrière lui. Il retomba, inerte sur le sol et kikoku glissa au sol non loin de lui.

Surprise, Vicky avisa le responsable de tout ceci. Elle ne fut guère surprise de voir Mihawk.

Se détournant du shichibukai, elle se rua vers Ban, toujours inconscient.

\- Ban !?

Mais alors même qu'elle parvenait près de lui, elle se retrouva immobilisée. Des murs dorés se dressèrent tout autour d'elle, l'empêchant de le rejoindre.

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, Vicky.

\- Mihawk...

Il marcha lentement vers elle et ajouta :

\- Je t'avais prévenue. Je ne peux pas te laisser agir à ta guise.

\- Comment as-tu... ?

\- Le roux peut être très utile quand il veut.

Réalisant qu'il ne la laisserait pas mener leur plan à terme, elle décida d'agir. Elle tomba à genoux et frappa le mur de ses poings tout en appelant Ban. Il fallait apporter le nodachi au capitaine.

\- Inutile, Vicky. Même s'il se réveille, je ne le laisserai pas partir. Et dans cette prison, tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Ban ! Réveille-toi ! Criait-elle encore.

Mihawk entendit les soldats se presser à l'entrée de la terrasse. Les marines demeurés en faction observaient la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Ils pointaient leurs armes sur les pirates, prêt à tirer si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. Néanmoins, en avisant l'intérieur de la salle de bal, elle comprit que les invités, eux-même, étaient des soldats...

Rien à faire ! Ban ne bougeait pas... Elle abaissa les paupières et murmura un « Désolée... ».

Puis, à la grande surprise de Œil de Faucon, le jeune homme disparut de la terrasse. Le grand corsaire battit des paupières. Pour que Victoria puisse téléporter quelqu'un, elle devait être en contact avec la personne. Alors comment... ?

\- Que vas-tu faire, à présent ?

Doucement, elle se redressa tout en secouant ses vêtements. Elle fuyait délibérement son regard doré, comme si elle préparait quelque chose.

Elle se réjouissait d'être parvenue à envoyer Ban auprès de son capitaine. Fort heureusement, que lorsqu'il avait placé son Kekkai, Mihawk n'avait pas remarqué que le nodachi se trouvait en partie dans la prison de lumière. Et comme, Ban le tenait toujours, malgré l'impact du coup, cela lui avait été d'une facilité infantile.

\- Quoique tu prévois de faire, je te conseille de rester bien sage. Doflamingo les attend à l'étage et il les tuera touts les deux. Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas agir et de m'écouter.

\- Le journal de Roger m'appartient.

\- Il appartient au futur roi des pirates, il me semble.

\- Et c'est à moi de le choisir.

Mihawk soupira et s'approcha de la colonne de lumière. Victoria ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cette prison, tant qu'il ne la libérerait pas.

\- Le problème est que le gouvernement ne veut pas d'un autre Roger.

\- Et tu es devenu un gentil petit toutou, railla Victoria en croisant les bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Il posa une main sur la paroi de la colonne et confia d'une triste :

\- J'ai tout perdu, le jour où il a décidé de te ramener au sanctuaire... Mon cœur s'est brisé, et mon âme éteinte en même temps que toi...

Le son de cette voix... Déchirée par la souffrance et l'amertume... Son cœur se serra tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'yeux que pour cet imbécile. Mais, il ne te considérait que comme sa fille...

\- Il était le roi des pirates...

\- Et il n'a pas hésité à t'abandonner !

Il souffrait... Il avait souffert et souffrait encore aujourd'hui par sa faute... Si seulement, elle avait pu s'apercevoir de sa détresse bien plus tôt. A cette pensée, elle laissa couler ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée...

Il leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste. Une myriade d'étoiles scintillaient de mille feux tandis que la lune blafarde dispensait sa faible lueur.

\- Shanks n'aurait pas dû te parler de ce sortilège.

\- Il ne veut pas que Doflamingo te mette la main dessus. Et ne pouvant pas intervenir lui-même, pour des raisons que tu devines certainement, j'en ai la responsabilité.

Assis dans un canapé, les jambes croisés et les bras reposant de part et d'autre de son corps sur le dossier, le flamant rose patientait calmement. Toutefois, l'impatience commençait à le gagner peu à peu.

Un pan de mur tourna sur lui-même, révélant un passage secret d'où sorti un homme avec une tétine dans la bouche. Il était petit et énorme et avait tout l'air d'un fou sorti d'un asile psychiatrique, accoutré tel un nouveau né. Il marcha lentement vers le blond avant de lui annoncer, sans détour:

\- Jeune Maître, Trafalgar est dans le manoir. Il est en chemin.

Un sourire sardonique incurva ses lèvres tandis qu'il questionnait son subordonné plus avant:

\- Et Kizaru?

\- Le somnifère que vous lui avez donné fait son effet. Il dort à poings fermés.

\- Assures-toi que personne ne quitte ce manoir sans ma permission.

\- Oui, jeune Maître.

Il devinait que lorsque Doflamingo disait personne, cela signifiait la princesse exclusivement. Il devait donc mettre tout en oeuvre pour la trouver très rapidement.

Une fois seul, Doflamingo médita. Law prenait des gros risques en venant jusqu'ici. Il se doutait forcément que la marine les attendait ce qui signifiait qu'il avait prévu une porte de sortie. Oui mais, il le connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant une longue période. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'imaginait, Law demeurait un homme bien trop prévisible...

\- Allez, Law... Viens vite, je t'attends..., souffla-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Au même moment, Law s'impatientait réellement. Ban était en retard. Il avait pour mission de lui apporter son nodachi. Cependant, il demeurait invisible. Que se passait-il ? Non, le pouvoir de la jeune fille demeurait imparable. Même en cas de confrontation, elle pouvait fuir. Pouvoir très pratique en somme, se dit-il songeur.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit Ban apparaître devant lui, allongé et inconscient sur le sol, il tenait du bout des doigts le nodachi. Inquiet, le brun se rua vers son subordonné. Il commença par s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie, puis le secoua légèrement.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux. En voyant son capitaine penché au-dessus de lui, il se rappela aussitôt les propos de Shachi et Penguin. Il pâlit et se redressa vivement sur son séant avant de reculer aussi loin que possible. Il bafouilla :

\- Ca... Capi... taine ... ?

Law arqua un sourcil interrogateur. La réaction de Ban le laissait perplexe.

Ban regarda autour de lui et plissa les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le sous-marin... Il se rappela alors tout à coup sa mission.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu perdes connaissance ?

Le jeune homme fouilla sa mémoire. Il se rappelait avoir rejoint Victoria sur la terrasse, elle avait également appelé kikoku à elle.

\- Votre nodachi ?! Sinquiéta-t-il subitement en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Ici.

Il brandit le sabre en question et se leva à son tour.

Bon, il était facile de conclure que la jeune fille rencontrait quelques problèmes de taille. Il valait mieux que Ban lui porte assistance rapidement. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa démarche souple et assurée, la main dans une poche et son sabre sur l'épaule. Il mènerait son plan à terme et irait secourir cette demoiselle.

Ban lui emboîta le pas quelque peu inquiet de ne pas se souvenir de quoique ce soit après que Victoria ait récupéré le nodachi. Seul un violent mal de côtes lui soufflait que quelque chose s'était produit. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Law, suivi de son acolyte, pénétrèrent dans la salle du trésor. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Aucune lumière n'éclairait la salle, seule la lueur blafarde de la lune illuminait l'intérieur. Il y avait des tas de tableaux et de statuettes hors de prix suspendus au mur ou posés sur des piédestaux.

Seul au centre de la pièce trônait une petite colonne de pierre, sur laquelle on apercevait une vitrine. Ban se rua vers cette dernière, excité.

\- Ban ! attends ! Cria Law.

Aussitôt, un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce, des dalles du sol s'ouvrir pour laisser jaillir des barreaux de fer. Une cage ! Ban agrippa les barres de fer et les secoua avec énergie. Piégé ! 


	36. Chapitre 36: L'étau se resserre

**Chapitre 36 : L'étau se resserre**

Law soupira et regarda tranquillement autour de lui. Ban avait déclenché un piège. Toutefois, il pressentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du seul obstacle entre lui et ce journal.

\- Recule, Ban.

Kikoku glissa lentement dans son fourreau avant de se révéler totalement. La lune fit scintiller la lame du nodachi.

\- Room. 

\- Capitaine ? S'inquiéta le prisonnier.

Trafalgar assena plusieurs coups de lame sur les barreaux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il attendit. Mais, il comprit rapidement. Rien... Cela signifiait, comme il le présageait que la cage était faite de granit marin... Il lui serait donc impossible de libérer Ban de cette manière.

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Ban fit face au carré de verre et le souleva. Puis, il attrapa le journal.

\- Tenez, capitaine ! Prenez-le et enfuyez-vous !

Sans mot dire, le jeune homme parcourut la pièce de son regard acéré. Il devait forcément y avoir un mécanisme pour libérer Ban de sa prison. Il ne laisserait pas son compagnon derrière !

Il replaça sa lame dans son fourreau et la plaça contre son épaule. Il examina chaque recoin de la pièce, bougeant des tableaux et des statuts à la recherche d'un bouton, en vain.

\- Capitaine ! S'impatienta Ban. Partez ! 

\- La ferme ! 

\- Tenez !

Law pivota mécaniquement pour voir son coéquipier lui lancer le précieux journal de Roger. Bon, il pouvait déjà le mettre en sécurité.

Mais, alors même que ses doigts allaient se refermer sur la couverture de cuir, il se volatilisa. Il cligna des yeux.

Ce fut en regardant sur sa droite qu'il le vit. Il se tenait là, à quelques pas seulement, assis avec nonchalance sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il tenait le livre entre ses doigts et souriait.

En reconnaissant le nouveau venu, Ban blêmit davantage. Il sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Cette fois, ils étaient fichus ! C'était certain !

\- Tiens donc ? Tu joues les chiens de garde, maintenant ? Fit Law, railleur. 

\- Aaah Law... Tu es toujours aussi prévisible...

Le mépris et le dégoût faisaient rage dans le cœur du capitaine des Hearts. Cet homme ! ce monstre qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son âme et qu'il s'était juré de tuer, se tenait là, fièrement devant lui.

\- Jo...ker...

Il avait prononcé ce seul mot avec une haine palpable ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de ce dernier.

Law avait conscience que leur chance de s'en sortir vivant était minime. Il savait instinctivement qu'il n'était pas de taille face à ce shichibukai. Néanmoins, il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre !

\- Je dois te remercier. Grâce à toi, je passe une agréable soirée. 

\- Voir ta tête, n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais d'une bonne soirée, répliqua Law, sarcastique. 

\- Eh bien, je ne serai pas là, si tu avais coopérer la dernière fois... 

\- Ben, tu vois. T'as pas demandé gentiment.

Une veine de colère contenue se dessina sur le front du grand corsaire tandis qu'il approchait de sa démarche en canard.

\- Où est-elle, Law ? 

\- De qui parles-tu, Joker ? 

\- La fille que tu as capturée sur le navire allant à Dressrosa. 

\- Tu parles de la fiancée de Poings Ardents ?!

Ces mots surprirent le pirate qui fronça les sourcils et e scruta brièvement. S'il lui parlait ainsi, cela signifiait qu'il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité et cela lui conférait un certain avantage.

\- Je sais que tu l'as amenée avec toi, ce soir. La connaissant, je doute qu'elle soit gentiment restée à l'écart. 

\- Eh bien, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu, et le buffet avait l'air succulent. 

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! gronda Doflamingo en le projetant contre le mur derrière lui. 

\- Capitaine ! Cria Ban en agrippant violemment les barreaux.

Trafalgar se redressa péniblement. Les débris des statuettes jonchaient le sol autour de lui.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'échapper, et vite ! Car il connaissait assez cet homme pour deviner qu'il ne les laisserait pas partir vivants !

Doflamingo bougea ses doigts et activa son pouvoir. Des fils translucides, invisible à l'œil nu, en jaillirent. Il les lança sur son adversaire. Law bloqua ces derniers au moyen de son fourreau.

Or, le shichibukaï enroula ses fils autour du sabre et le tira à lui, l'arrachant à son propriétaire. Le nodachi retomba en un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Sans attendre, le blond attaqua de nouveau avec ses fils et attrapa son vis-à-vis à la gorge. Il le souleva de terre, resserrant à chaque instant la pression autour du cou.

Law se débattait, tentant de se dégager. En vain... Il ne parvenait pas à se libérer et le souffle commençait à lui manquer.

\- Hé, l'emplumé ! S'écria tout à coup Ban en lançant un débris à la tête de Doflamingo. Lâche mon capitaine immédiatement !

Le projectile heurta la tête du shichibukai qui avisa l'homme dans sa cage. En croisant le regard meurtrier du blond, Ban recula prestement, déglutit et rentra la tête dans les épaule. Il était terrifiant !

Furieux, Joker envoya Law heurter la cage de plein fouet. Ban se précipita vers son capitaine et s'agenouilla dans son dos.

Law grimaça tandis qu'une immense fatigue le gagnait peu à peu. Il se vidait de ses forces au contact de la cage. Aspirant à porter soutien à son supérieur, Ban s'apprêtait à pousser Law vers l'avant. Mais, alors même que ses mains se posaient sur le dos de Trafalgar, des fils invisibles lui enserrèrent les poignets, le ligotant aux barreaux en même temps que le jeune capitaine. Ils étaient perdus... Incapable de bouger et de se défendre, ce monstre ne manquerait pas de profiter de cette occasion pour se débarrasser d'eux.

\- Elle est à moi, Law... 

\- Tu... lui as... posé la... question... ?

Les mots lui coûtaient tandis que ses paupières s'alourdissaient dangereusement. Il luttait, malgré tout, contre le sommeil.

Doflamingo éclata de rire. Victoria appartenait à celui qui parvenait à la dompter le premier. Il s'accroupit devant son adversaire, souleva sa tête en l'agrippant par les cheveux, et déclara avec aplomb :

\- Tu es pathétique...

Ban tirait sur ses mains, cherchant à se défaire de ses liens, mais à chaque mouvement, les fils lui entaillaient la chair.

Doflamingo pointa l'index sur son vis-à-vis. Des projectiles, ressemblant à des balles s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine du chirurgien qui se retint à grand peine de hurler. Les yeux ronds d'effroi, Ban vit le corps de son capitaine retomber mollement contre les barreaux.

\- Ca...Capitaine !

Aucune réaction tandis que le flamant rose se relevait. Il avisa les trous laissés par son attaque. Le sang coulait abondamment de ses plaies.

Mais, tout à coup, ces dernières se refermèrent comme par enchantement. Doflamingo fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Sur la terrasse, Victoria était toujours enfermée dans la colonne de lumière. En face d'elle, Mihawk paraissait guetter sa reddition.

Tout à coup, pourtant, la jeune fille tomba sur les genoux en se tenant la poitrine. La douleur était si intense que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Un goût ferreux empli sa bouche tandis qu'un léger filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle l'essuya du revers de son autre main avant d'aviser la deuxième. Cette dernière était tout aussi rouge que le tissu de sa robe blanche à la hauteur de sa poitrine. La voyant blessée, et à genoux, œil de faucon se précipita vers l'adolescente. Il s'agenouilla devant le mur doré et s'enquit avec angoisse :

\- Vicky, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Ainsi, la situation empirait encore. Elle devait sortir d'ici et vite ! Elle refusait de laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir !

\- Laisse-moi partir... Il est en danger...

Mihawk plissa les yeux et comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu transfères ses blessures sur toi ?

En guise de réponse, elle le gratifia d'un étrange sourire. Il pâlit tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir de cette cage, Victoria.

Elle abaissa les paupières et dit doucement comme à regrets :

\- Dracule, je ne te hais pas. Je comprends tes sentiments. Mais, mon devoir est de veiller à sa sécurité.

Et tout à coup, sans qu'il puisse le prévoir, Victoria ferma les yeux. Son corps s'illumina, et cherchant à sortir de cette colonne d'énergie, elle s'écrasait encore et encore.

Bouche-bée, Mihawk ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette fille qui se mettait délibérément en danger. Le flot du sang était plus abondant, ce qui signifiait qu'elle les ouvrait avec touts ses vains efforts.

\- Arrête ! Ordonna-t-il, les poings serrés.

Au fond de lui, il savait pourtant qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de renoncer à lutter. Les parois vibraient dans la nuit sous les coups du corps de l'adolescente. Par endroits, il y avait des traces de sang...

Et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir. Il préférait donc la laisser s'en aller plutôt qu'à assister à son suicide.

Du bout de sa chaussure, il effaça un trait du sceau apposer sur le sol, ce qui annula la cage. Dans sa lancée, Victoria vint s'écrouler contre Mihawk qui l'enlaça tel un frère le ferait avec sa sœur. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette étreinte. Il effleura sa tempe du bout des lèvres, appréciant ce seul contact.

\- Tu es une idiote... Tu ne changeras jamais...

Puis, il s'écarta et se leva. Il se détourna et s'éloigna vers la salle de réception.

\- Merci..., murmura-t-elle.

Il ne se retourna pas, conscient qu'elle ne se trouvait déjà plus là.

Au même moment, un étage plus haut, la confrontation se poursuivait. Doflamingo avait vu les blessures de Law cicatriser toutes seules. Il savait ce que tout cela signifiait, mais également qu'il était capitale de le tuer sur-le-champ. Néanmoins, auparavant, il devait vérifier quelque chose... Il saisit Law par le bras et remonta les deux manches du costume qu'il portait, afin de trouver la marque. Le symbole que seuls certains élus pouvaient porter.

En avisant les étranges symboles gravés dans la chair, Doflamingo se recula vivement.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Seul un « D » peut... 

\- Tu ne l'es pas non plus, souligna Law avec difficulté.

Cela était également vrai, néanmoins il connaissait un autre moyen de contourner la règle ! Or à présent qu'il était le détenteur de cette marque, il devait l'éliminer sans tarder. Il représentait une menace ! C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse s'approprier la jeune fille et ses pouvoirs.

Il articula de nouveau ses doigts, tel un marionnettiste, et forma une lance de fils qu'il lança à l'attaque. Voyant, le projectile fondre sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière, il cria :

\- Merde !

Il abaissa vivement les paupières, se résignant à l'inévitable.

Mais, rien ne se produisit. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et remarqua que le pic était figé à quelques centimètres uniquement de son visage. Il remarqua également qu'un froid inhabituel régnait dans la pièce.

Un froid assez intense pour geler les fils de ce monstre ! Kuzan ?! Non, il en doutait. Et puis pourquoi le sauverait-il, de toute façon ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Trafalgar aurait voulu se retourner, mais l'énergie lui manquait.

\- Je ne peux pas vous quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Cette voix ?! Law hallucinait. Il ne s'attendait plus à la voir arriver. Surtout qu'il lui avait commandé de ne pas se montrer à l'étage. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être leur seule chance de survie.

\- Et toi..., t'apprendras... jamais..., souffla Law avec difficulté, alors même qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'être venue.

Les yeux émeraude s'attardèrent sur le shichibukai, comme si elle craignait une attaque à tout instant. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien se contentant de la dévisager. Après tout, c'était la toute première fois qu'il la rencontrait en chair et en os.

\- Et vous ne savez pas dire merci, rétorqua la petite brune en s'accroupissant devant la cage. 

\- Tori-chan..., souffla Ban, à la fois heureux et inquiet de la voir.

Comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à toucher ses entraves, Law s'exclama :

\- Ne touche pas cette cage!... Elle est en... Kairoseki.

Kairoseki... Elle soupira et effleura le métal froid du bout de ses doigts, le gelant instantanément. Puis, il se désagrégea en poussière d'étoiles.

Aussitôt, Law sentit ses forces lui revenir peu à peu, sans pour autant pouvoir se redresser. Ban se frotta les poignets tout en regardant autour de lui.

C'est alors que le chirurgien de la mort sentit quelque chose tomber sur le dos de sa main. Intrigué, il avisa la petite goutte et ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Du sang ?! Elle était blessée !?

Il redressa péniblement le visage pour la regarder. Et là, son regard gris se fixa sur les petites plaies saillantes de son épaule. A l'endroit précis, où se trouvaient les siennes un peu plus tôt. Comment était-ce possible ?

Comprenant qu'il risquait fort de perdre le contrôle de la situation, Doflamingo se décida à agir. Victoria se tenait à quelques pas de lui, blessée, et donc affaiblie...

Déterminé, il leva ses deux mains et fit danser ses doigts tels ceux d'un pianiste sur un clavier.

Affaiblie, Vicky ne put anticiper l'attaque du blond si bien que malgré elle, son corps se mit à bouger tout seul. Pire, elle marchait lentement en direction de son ennemi. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, elle se débattit, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Doflamingo esquissa un sourire railleur. Encore quelques pas, et elle serait à lui.

Law voulut se lever, mais à sa grande stupeur, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait sous l'emprise du Ito Ito No Mi. Paniqué, il vit sa nakama s'avancer lentement et inexorablement de Joker. Il tira sur ses entraves tentant de se dégager. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut de se blesser.

\- Tori-chan ! Cria Ban en se débattant vainement.

La jeune fille lança un regard brillant d'angoisse alors que Joker la menait à lui, un sourire perfide aux lèvres.

Vicky arrêta sa progression à quelques centimètres du flamant rose. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de tendre la main vers sa proie. Il prit le visage de l'adolescente dans l'une de ses mains et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Doucement, comme dans un songe, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

\- Nian oye mi regastuve limogast, prior ler taïno.

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, elle le vit se reculer.

Quoi ?! Mais c'était quoi cette langue ? Se demandèrent Law et Ban qui ne parvenaient pas à se libérer, et qui avaient entendu malgré tout. C'était une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, pourtant à l'expression de la jeune fille, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas son cas. Law en vint à se demander ce que Joker lui avait dit et surtout ce que ces quelques mots étranges signifiaient.

Face à son ennemi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle le dévisagea. Un sourire sardonique incurva les lèvres masculines tandis qu'il se penchait sur ses lèvres, cette fois.

\- Ne la touche pas, Joker ! Cria Law en se débattant de plus belle.

Au lieu de relever, le blond effleura les lèvres fines des siennes. Stoïque, elle garda la bouche close. Elle le rejetait, mais, il avait encore un moyen pour la contraindre à lui donner accès à sa cavité buccale.

Avec mécontentement, il mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure de sa prisonnière qui sous l'effet de la douleur ouvrit la bouche, exhalant une plainte.

Profitant de cette occasion, Doflamingo posséda la bouche de la jeune fille, enroulant sa langue brusque et dominatrice à celle de l'adolescente qui les yeux ronds de surprise ne réagissait pas.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Doflamingo ! Hurla le chirurgien de la mort en tirant de plus belle sur les fils.

\- Tori-chan..., murmura Ban, atterré en fermant les yeux.

Le pauvre ne supportait plus cette vue.

\- Wouoh, alors c'est cela un baiser. Ca n'a pas l'air très agréable, fit une voix derrière eux.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux hommes jetèrent un regard par-dessus leur épaule pour découvrir le propriétaire de cette voix, la stupeur se peignant sur leur visage respectif. 


	37. Chapitre 37: En difficulté

Chapitre 37 : En difficulté

 _Ils découvrirent avec stupeur, la jeune fille accroupit, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton au creux de ses paumes._

Tout comme eux, elle avait assisté à cet échange.

\- T.. To...ri-chan ? S'étonna Ban.

Ses yeux allaient de la fille derrière lui à celle entre les griffes de Doflamingo. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Comprenant sa question muette, elle esquissa un sourire amusé avant de murmurer :

\- C'est un clone.

Alors même qu'elle achevait sa phrase, sa création se liquéfia littéralement entre les doigts de son geôlier. Le blond fronça les sourcils sans comprendre avant d'aviser le trio à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il en déduisit sans peine, que tout comme lui, elle avait la possibilité de se dupliquer. Furieux de se faire ainsi duper, il fondit droit sur eux, leva la main et cria en pointant son doigt dans leur direction :

\- Damaito !

En un même mouvement, les trois individus sautèrent sur le côté et esquivèrent l'attaque. Victoria savait qu'il chercherait à l'attraper, donc il se concentrerait sur elle.

Elle remarqua que Law contournait en courant le shichibukai et nota qu'il ne tenait pas son précieux nodachi. Vivement, elle fouilla la pièce du regard et adressa un signe à Ban qui partit au pas de course.

Voyant cela, Joker bondit afin de l'arrêter lorsque la jeune fille se dressa face à lui. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres. Elle se jetait personnellement dans la gueule du loup !

Trafalgar crut halluciner ! Depuis quand la proie allait au devant du chasseur ? Elle était inconsciente !

Ban courut aussi vite que possible, glissa sur le sol et attrapa le nodachi lorsque tout à coup un projectile vint se loger juste à son pied. De stupeur, il tomba en arrière et avisa le petit trou duquel se dégageait un peu de fumée.  
Levant les yeux, le Heart comprit que Doflamingo avait tenté de l'en empêcher, et que Victoria était intervenue en détournant son bras.

Cependant, le blond n'en resta pas là. Furieux de se voir ainsi mis en échec, il saisit la jeune fille à la gorge et la souleva de terre. Elle balança ses pieds, tentant de lui assener un coup, pour l'obliger à la libérer. En vain, il ne fit que sourire de plus belle avant d'éclater littéralement de son rire démoniaque. Il la tenait ! Elle était à lui !

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua Law du coin de l'œil. Il accourait dans sa direction en longeant le mur. Il allait lui faire goûter au désespoir en lui prouvant qu'il serait vain de lutter.

Agitant ses phalanges, il s'écria en balançant son bras en direction du capitaine des Hearts :

\- Full Bright !

Agile et rapide, Law sauta et esquiva l'attaque en prenant appui sur le mur.

\- Capitaine ! Cria Ban en lui lançant son nodachi qu'il attrapa dans les airs.

Sans prendre le temps de respirer, le jeune homme se rua en direction de son adversaire, sortant sa lame de son fourreau. Le blond s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque contre toute attente, Law articula :

\- Shambles !

Avec surprise, le capitaine corsaire vit une statuette remplacer sa victime. Néanmoins, ce qui sidérait le plus ce dernier demeurait assurément le fait que théoriquement le chirurgien devait d'abord former une « Room » avant d'interagir à l'intérieur. Cela signifiait donc...

\- Je vois que tu as compris, Joker. Nous sommes dans ma Room...

Indéchiffrable, Doflamingo le considéra au travers de ses lunettes et brisa la statue à la force de ses doigts. Cela ne lui convenait guère, toutefois, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour si peu...

Ils se trouvaient face à face, s'observant avec attention, chacun guettant un mouvement de l'autre.

En quelques foulées, Ban rejoignit la jeune fille. A sa mine, il comprit en un instant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la scruta attentivement avant de remarquer ce qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler. Elle était blessée ! Mais quand et comment était-ce arrivé ?

\- Tori... Tu es..., commença-t-il.

Elle le réduisit au silence d'un seul geste. Recouvrant sa main de la sienne, elle lui sourit. Ce fut un bruit métallique qui attira de nouveau leur attention.

Law et Doflamingo s'affrontaient encore avec la même énergie.

Le jeune capitaine forma de nouveau une room englobant son ennemi par la même occasion. Puis, il trancha d'un mouvement ample l'air en face de lui. Une onde de lumière fondit sur son vis-à-vis qui sourire aux lèvres para au moyen de ses fils, tranchant par la même occasion quelques objets autour de lui. Des entailles identiques à des coups de griffes apparurent sur les murs de pierre.

Trafalgar s'élança de nouveau vers le flamant rose, conscient des risques, mais cela n'ébranla aucunement l'assurance du blond qui assena un violent coup à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

De la poussière due aux débris de marbre s'élevait dans la pièce. Law se téléporta derrière Doflamingo, à quelques pas uniquement, et brandit son nodachi.

Surpris par cette action, le blond se retourna, l'air quelque peu inquiet, sans pour autant paniquer. Le brun trancha l'air devant lui, espérant assener un coup crucial à son ennemi. Hélas, ce dernier exécuta un salto vers l'arrière, le sourire aux bords des lèvres. C'était comme s'il se moquait de lui ! De la frustration se lisait sur les traits du médecin des Hearts qui prenant appui se jeta en avant afin de porter une estocade de la pointe de sa lame affûtée au meurtrier de celui à qui il devait la vie. Malheureusement, voyant le coup venir, le capitaine corsaire se protégea d'un bouclier de fil provoquant ainsi une onde de choc qui fit trembler les murs. Le coup était si puissant que même le marbre du sol se fendit tout autour de Law.

Victoria n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Law était parvenu à créer une « room » dans une seconde. Cela impliquait une grande énergie et force physique. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi puissant...

Fou de rage et contrarié de constater que Law lui résistait, il agita ses doigts. De nouveau, des pics formés de fils s'élancèrent dans la direction de son ancien subordonné.

Gelés les projectiles se figèrent tandis que Victoria se glissait derrière Trafalgar, s'apprêtant à réagir lorsque sa vue se brouilla et tituba. Quelque chose tomba alors sur le dos de la main du chirurgien qui abaissa les yeux. Avec horreur, il découvrit des gouttes de sang ! Blessée ?! Elle était blessée ! Law eut tout juste le temps de pivoter pour l'accueillir contre lui.

Le blond n'en demeura pas là. Il ne renoncerait pas tant qu'il ne la capturerait pas ! Déterminé, il lança avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver :

\- Full Bright !

Des fils sortirent des cinq doigts de sa main qu'il agita en direction de ses adversaires.

\- Shambles !

Aussitôt, Doflamingo se retrouva à la place du couple. Il reçut sa propre attaque de plein fouet. Fort heureusement, il se protégea à la dernière minute et limita ainsi les dégâts.

Un peu plus loin, Law se penchait au-dessus de sa nakama, inquiet.

\- Oye, miss, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

Dormir... Elle en mourrait pourtant cruellement d'envie...

Doflamingo cracha du sang. Genoux à terre, il fulminait. Cette dernière action, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur sa proie qu'il en avait oublié son ancien subordonné. Il porta sa main à sa plaie et usa de son pouvoir afin de soigner certains dégâts.

Tandis qu'il œuvrait à son rétablissement, il plissa les yeux et avisa Victoria et Law à quelques pas de lui. Le jeune capitaine soutenait la jeune fille qui semblait réellement à bout de force.

Ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'elle était blessée. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Elle ne lui échapperait pas. Law ne pourrait pas la protéger et prendre la fuite.

Après un petit moment, Doflamingo se remit sur pieds. Law soutenait la petite brune. Le jeune capitaine s'inquiétait fortement pour l'état de santé de cette dernière. Son pouls s'affaiblissait au fil du temps, et très bientôt, il s'arrêterait sans aucun doute.

Vicky vit Joker se relever entre ces yeux plissés. Il n'abandonnerait pas aisément. Elle l'avait bien compris. De plus, aucun d'eux d'elle ou de Trafalgar Law n'étaient de taille à le vaincre pour le moment. Il leur fallait s'enfuir immédiatement !

Elle grimaça en sentant une douleur fulgurante lui vriller l'épaule.

\- Ce baiser a marqué ta chair et ta conscience. Je le sais car j'utilise aussi des clones. Tu partages une certaine connexion avec eux. Et je sais, que tu viendras à moi...

\- Jamais ! Répliqua-t-elle, à bout de force.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et rétorqua confiant :

\- Sais-tu seulement qui tu protèges ? Cet homme en qui tu as placé ta confiance a tout autant de sang que moi sur les mains, fit-il souriant avec amusement.

\- Quoique tu dises, je ne m'associerai jamais avec quelqu'un comme toi...

\- De gré ou de force, aujourd'hui ou demain, princesse, tu te soumettras de ta propre volonté à mon bon vouloir.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, intervint Law.

Joker fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Pourquoi cet idiot ne restait-il pas à sa place ?! Bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi, eh bien, il le tuerait sur-le-champ ! Déterminé, Doflamingo se rua, alors, sur le couple afin de reprendre ce qu'il estimait lui appartenir de droit. Victoria repoussa violemment le jeune homme loin d'elle afin d'affronter seule le grand corsaire.

Ce dernier, utilisant son fruit du démon, fit apparaître des immenses lances de fils et les projeta, pas sur elle, mais sur Law. Elle se plaça sur la trajectoire, prête à encaisser l'impact. Le blond pourrait l'éviter. Néanmoins, s'il l »affaiblissait assez, il pourrait aisément s'approprier son pouvoir.

\- Capitaine ! cria Ban avec inquiétude.

Il paniquait littéralement en voyant son capitaine perdre en puissance. Il suffisait pour cela de voir la « room » qui diminuait de minutes en minutes. Le jeune homme échangea sa place avec celle de la jeune fille. Il refusait de la laisser se sacrifier pour lui !

Trafalgar bloqua l'attaque de son sabre. Mais la violence de l'impact fut tel que le sol sous ses pieds se fissura dangereusement. Il mit un genou à terre.

\- Ban, prends-la avec toi et barrez-vous !

Sans répliquer, l'intéressé rejoignit la brune. Il s'apprêtait à la soulever entre ses bras lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

\- Attends... On ne peut pas...

\- Mais, le capitaine...

\- Il n'y arrivera pas seul..

Ban dut se faire violence pour ne pas la jeter sur son dos et partir en courant. Tout le monde connaissait les conséquences pour désobéir aux ordres de leur capitaine. Cependant, s'il perdait la vie, il n'y aurait plus personne.

Law eut beaucoup de mal à repousser l'attaque. Il fit un petit saut en arrière. Les fils frappèrent le marbre.

Mais, Joker fondait déjà sur son adversaire toutes griffes dehors. Il ne lui laisserait aucun répit, sachant pertinemment qu'il était encore affaibli par le kairoseki.

Néanmoins, elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle posa une main sur le marbre froid et prononça doucement :

\- Ice Cube...

Aussitôt, une boîte jaillit du sol, juste sous les pieds de Doflamingo et se referma complètement. Le silence revint dans la pièce et Law battit des paupières tout en considérant la cage de glace, puis la jeune fille à tour de rôle. C'était son œuvre ?! Il ne comprenait plus du tout !

Il se précipita vers eux et dit :

\- On dégage d'ici !

\- Le journal...

Law eut un sourire mesquin avant de lui montrer le livre en question qu'il dissimulait dans les plis de sa veste. Comme ils atteignaient la porte, il s'enquit, la main sur la poignée :

\- Il va rester combien de temps là-dedans ?

\- Pas longtemps...

\- On retourne au sous-marin.

Elle opina du chef. Toutefois, il restait encore un problème de taille : la fuite ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sortir, tout simplement dans cet état ! Et pourquoi pas se passer une pancarte autour du cou disant : « Criminel en fuite, arrêtez-moi s'il vous plaît ! » ?

Après une brève réflexion, elle en conclut que le seul moyen serait de regagner le submersible grâce à son pouvoir. Certes, elle était affaiblie et ce serait peut-être la dernière chose qu'elle ferait avant de fermer les yeux, mais elle refusait d'accepter que Mihawk et Law s'affrontent. En effet, elle devinait que derrière cette grande porte de chêne massif, les marines ainsi qu'œil de Faucon les attendaient. Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas intervenu jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, il avait un travail à accomplir et sa capture en faisait partie...

Law considéra la jeune fille sans mot dire. Son état l'inquiétait fortement. Elle était blessée, mais avait également usé de ses capacités pour les aider. Elle ne résisterait assurément pas, s'il lui demandait de les téléporter jusqu'au sous-marin.

Il coula un regard furtif vers le cube de glace. Le temps était compté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tergiverser très longtemps.

Ses jambes vacillèrent et elle serait tombée si Ban ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle luttait contre le sommeil qui l'appelait. Sans attendre, Ban la souleva entre ses bras et se tournant vers son supérieur, il s'enquit :

\- Que fait-on, Capitaine ?

Law tapota doucement l'épaule de son nodachi, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Œil de Faucon ne nous laissera pas passer..., fit-elle dans un souffle.

Trafalgar pesta, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir tête à cet épéiste de renom. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul son, ils se retrouvèrent touts les trois sur le pont du sous-marin.

Law regarda autour de lui. Ils venaient de rentrer à bord de leur navire. Aussitôt, son regard se porta vers l'adolescente pour découvrir avec inquiétude qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Rapidement, il porta la main à son cou, prit son pouls tandis que la porte métallique menant à l'intérieur s'ouvrit violemment derrière lui.

Il ordonna d'un ton vif en se détournant :

\- Ban, amène-la rapidement à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, capitaine !

Il partit au pas de courses, en priant pour que la jeune fille sans sorte. Pourtant, l'expression du capitaine l'angoissait quelque peu.

Sur le pont, Law pivota vers Bepo et Kei qui venaient d'arriver. Il lança son nodachi à Bepo qui le cueillit entre ses bras, puis il enjoignit au deuxième :

\- Préviens les autres et prépare la salle d'opération.

\- Tout de suite capitaine.

Tandis que le brun gagnait l'entrée du bateau, Bepo formula la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Tori-chan, va s'en sortir, pas vrai capitaine ?

Law se figea, le regard fixé sur un point invisible devant lui, il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent :

\- Je ne sais pas, Bepo...

Puis, il reprit son chemin abandonnant son fidèle ami, seul et désemparé sur le pont...

Dans le manoir, le cube de glace se fissura de toutes parts avant d'exploser en morceaux de glace. Doflamingo se tenait à cet endroit précis, immobile et le visage déformé par la fureur.

Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait à présent seul, et étant donné le silence qui régnait dans la demeure, ils étaient certainement partis en se téléportant. Il grimaça et marcha d'un pas vif vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Alors même qu'il l'ouvrait en grand et qu'un vent frais fouettait sa peau, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as pris de gros risques, ce soir. Tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes, fit le nouveau venu.

\- Et toi ? Que faisais-tu, Mihawk ? Fit le blond, perfide.

\- Kizaru ne te pardonnera pas le tour que tu lui as joué, répliqua Dracule sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Doflamingo se mit à rire doucement, et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini... Tant qu'elle ne retourne pas au sanctuaire, elle reste à ma portée...

Il sortit par la fenêtre, volant au moyen de ses fils qu'il accrochait aux nuages.

Mihawk le suivit des yeux, inquiet. Tout dans son comportement indiquait qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cela n'augurait rien de bon et il ne pouvait plus que s'angoisser pour la jeune fille. Se détournant, il gagna la sortie sans un regard en arrière... Il devenait impératif qu'il se mette en mouvement également. Victoria ne devait jamais tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi !

Une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis le vol du journal. Doflamingo se tenait assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de la salle du trône, les yeux posés sur l'horizon. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ressassait le déroulement de son affrontement contre Law. Ce dernier avait réagit pratiquement de la façon qu'il l'avait prévu. Le problème avait été l'intervention de la Princesse. Et dire qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'un vulgaire clone ! Il n'embrassait jamais personne ! Se contentait de prendre ce qu'on lui offrait sans jamais donner de lui-même. Il n'aimait pas, ne s'attachait pas et était incapable du moindre sentiment. L'amour, il l'avait rejeté il y avait de cela bien longtemps. La compassion, il en était incapable. Touts ces sentiments, il les avait rejetés, bannis de sa vie car cela le rendait faible. Et puis, ils se révélaient inutiles... Les gens souffraient par amour et se voyaient bien trop souvent trahis à cause de leur compassion. Non, il ne se laisserait plus jamais aveugler par ses émotions et ses sentiments inutiles à son existence.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à présent, était la reconnaissance des Dragons Célestes comme étant l'un des leurs, mais aussi le pouvoir absolu. Et Victoria, puisque c'était ainsi que Law l'appelait, le lui donnerait de gré ou de force !

Toutefois, la situation se compliquait du fait que Law semblait avoir formé un lien avec elle. Alors, à moins de le tuer, il ne pourrait pas s'approprier sa puissance et son allégeance.

Il abaissa les yeux sur le livre fermé qu'il tenait à la main et jugula la rage qui le consumait lentement. Mihawk n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, mlgré les ordres direct du gouvernement. Ce dernier avait préféré demeuré ne pas intervenir. Cela ne le surprenait pas, néanmoins, car il n'était pas sans savoir le passé qu'il avait en commun avec la jeune fille. Et heureusement, il préférait qu'il se garde de se mêler de choses qui ne le concernaient en rien. Cela lui faciliterait les choses car même s'il n'agissait pas pour la capturer, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de lui mettre la main dessus. Au risque de se voir destitué de son titre de Grand Corsaire.

Mais, le gouvernement désirait le sanctionner, lui, pour ses agissements, mais ne le ferait pas. Ces idiots de bureaucrates avaient bien trop peur pour oser s'attaquer à luui de quelque manière que ce soit. Un sourire perfide aux lèvres, il songea que ses orirgines de Dragon Céleste lui servaient malgré tout.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un homme au visage angélique entra. L'homme s'inclina en le saluant :

\- Jeune maître... Il semblerait que les Hearts se dirigent actuellement vers Magnolia.

Magnolia... ?

\- Voulez-vous que nous envoyons des hommes les attendre sur l'île pour capturer la jeune fille qui se trouve avec eux.

Il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes comme s'il étudiait le taux de réussite de ses sbires. Il se contenta de répliquer un sourire machiavélique qui donna froid dans le dos à son subordonné :

\- Inutile... Elle sera bientôt mienne, Sly. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Je m'occuperai personnellement de cette princesse déchue...

Puis, son rire perfide emplit la pièce tandis que le dénommé Sly le dévisageait, intrigué.

Doflamingo riait de bon cœur. Puis, il se leva et déposant le livre sur le bord de la fenêtre, il s'envola dans les airs. Son rire malsain résonna longuement dans la pièce. Sly soupira en suivant la silhouette de son monarque des yeux. Il ne pouvait que s'interroger sur la fille que son maître désirait tant s'approprier. Après tout, elles étaient nombreuses les femmes du palais qui n'attendaient qu'un seul mot de sa part pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il le faisait bien assez souvent, après tout, il n'était qu'un homme malgré ses grands airs froids et austère.

Sur une île, paisible en apparence, un homme sauta de sa petite embarcation pour se risquer sur les sentiers de terre menant au centre de cet îlot désert. Du moins, en apparence, puisque tout à coup des pirates aux mines peux engageantes se dressèrent devant le visiteur.

Cependant, dès qu'ils l'identifièrent, ils pâlirent et s'écartèrent non sans une certaine appréhension. Que faisait cet homme ici? Et comment les avait-il trouvés? L'un des pirates s'enfuit en courant vers le campement dressé plus haut. Il devait avertir le capitaine rapidement.

Des tentes de toiles avaient été dressées pour s'abriter du temps. Après tout cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se trouvaient sur cette île. L'équipage pirate avait d'ailleurs l'impression que leur capitaine attendait quelque chose...

Et ce quelque chose se présentait sous les traits de l'individu qui marchait lentement, sans prêter attention aux pirates qui le suivaient de près, inquiets, quant à la tournure des événements.

Le nouveau venu s'immobilisa devant le capitaine, assis, nonchalamment sur une pierre, une choppe de bière à la main. Sans un regard vers son visiteur, il porta son verre à ses lèvres, but une longue gorgée avant de demander:

\- Je t'attendais...

A ces mots, l'autre posa ses prunelles mordorées sur le criminel. Silencieux, il lui tendit une feuille qu'il tenait, roulée, dans sa main droite. Intrigué, l'autre la prit et la déroule en voyant le visage qui y apparaissait ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis, un sourire carnassier illumina son visage marqué par le poids des années. Il leva l'avis de recherche en s'extasiant à l'intention de ses nakamas:

-Eh, les gars, mâtez-moi ça! Notre mascotte a enfin son avis de recherche et elle est toujours aussi belle!

Aussitôt le dit équipage entoura leur capitaine, lui prenant le papier des mains. Amusé, il leva alors les yeux vers son ami de longue date, inquiet. Il ne s'était pas déplacé sans une bonne raison.

\- Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin, juste pour me montrer, ce papier. Dis-moi tout, Mihawk.

\- Que veux dire "Nian oye mi regastuve limogast, prior ler taïno"?

C'est alors qu'il vit le visage de Shanks se métamorphoser, à l'instant si souriant et confiant, il venait de s'assombrir d'un coup, provoquant une vive inquiétude chez le shichibubai par la même occasion. Il savait! Il en était convaincu à présent.

\- Où as-tu entendu ça? S'enquit Le Roux, le regard noir.

\- Doflamingo a prononcé ces mots à Vicky.

Shanks se leva rapidement, fit face à Oeil de Faucon et l'agrippa sans ménagement par le col de son manteau. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, témoins de sa colère...

\- T'aurais dû intervenir! Tu foutais quoi?

D'un geste agacé, il repoussa cette main et répliqua:

\- Je ne peux pas m'opposer à Doflamingo lorsque touts les regards sont braqués sur nous.

Contrarié, Shanks le poussa sur le côtés et partit à grandes enjambées vers la côte. Il annonça de sa voix forte le départ. Ils ne pouvaient demeurer ici, alors que Doflamingo risquait fort de remporter la partie. Ces mots n'étaient pas dangereux, mais ils avaient une signification propre. Et la question était: comment les connaissait-il? Lui, pour sa part, les avait appris de Roger, son ancien capitaine. Il était grand temps d'agir. C'était trop tôt, selon ses plans de départ, mais Victoria risquait fort de rencontrer des problèmes très rapidement.

\- Attends Shanks! Interpella Dracule en le suivant. Que veulent dire ces mots?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, serrant les poings de rage contenue. Le capitaine corsaire reprit:

\- Ils sont dangereux... Je le vois à ton attitude...

Shanks pivota vers lui, hésitant à lui fournir l'explication. Que ferait-il après cela? Il n'était pas sans ignorer les liens qui unissaient son vieil ami à la jeune fille.

Sans répliquer, il se dirigea sans tarder vers son navire, grimpa à bord et fit lever l'ancre. Il avisa Mihawk sur le sable, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il ne semblait pas très heureux et pouvait le comprendre. Mais pouvait-il lui dire que ces quelques mots risquaient fort de bouleverser leur précieuse amie, au point qu'elle pourrait commettre l'irréparable.

Non, cela ne se produirait jamais! Il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour y parvenir et si cela signifiait la tuer, au risque de s'attirer la haine de Dracule, il le ferait! Doflamingo et le gouvernement ne devraient jamais la placer sous leur emprise...

Ce fut avec ces quelques pensées qu'il se détourna pour faire face au sombre destin qui semblait l'appeler en lui ouvrant cruellement les bras...


	38. Chapitre 38 : Répercussions

**Chapitre 38 : Répercussions**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameuse réception. Et rien n'allait comme il le voulait ! Ben non ! Fallait être fou pour croire qu'au moins une fois, tout irait pour le mieux. Law commençait sincèrement à douter de sa bonne étoile. De toute manière, un pirate ne pouvait pas espérer mener une vie paisible.

Oui mais bon, là, il y avait de l'abus ! Depuis qu'il avait attaqué ce maudit rafiot de la marine, rien n'allait plus ! Finalement, peut-être que Rayleigh lui conseillait de se débarrasser de cette gamine car elle attirait la malchance à son équipage?

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Analysez donc un peu la situation. En très peu de temps, depuis qu'elle se trouvait à bord, ils avaient été attaqués, et il avait frôlé la mort à trois reprises. Bon d'accord, elle l'avait sauvé... Mais quand même, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Jouer d'autant de malchance sur une si courte période...

Law fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui, les mains derrière la tête. Cette situation ne pouvait pas perdurer car il pressentait que tôt ou tard, une catastrophe se produirait.

Ok, elle venait toujours à son aide, ou bien à celui de l'équipage. Mais, à chaque fois, elle finissait sa course à l'infirmerie. Que cherchait-elle ? A le ruiner en fournitures médicales ? Ben en tout cas, cela en prenait le chemin.

De plus, il avait bien failli mettre une pancarte avec le nom de la jeune fille sur le lit. Après tout, elle y passait son temps.

Non, mais, c'est vrai bordel ! Elle était sensée faire attention, ne pas se mettre en danger et économiser son énergie. Oh, mais quel idiot ! Elle n'écoutait jamais. Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres.

Ben non ! Elle ne l'écoutait pas ! Il était pourtant son capitaine, bon sang ! Avait-elle décidé de le pousser à bout ou de tester sa patience ? A bien y réfléchir, s'il considérait le fait qu'elle perdait ses souvenirs, et qu'elle retombait pour ainsi dire en enfance, cela pouvait être effectivement le cas.

Non, mais pas question ! Se disait-il. Il ne voulait pas d'une gamine de trois ans d'âge mental à son bord ! Shachi et Penguin lui étaient bien plus que suffisants.

Bon du calme, se morigéna-t-il. Il soupira et reprit le cours de ses pensées.

Il devait trouver un moyen pour améliorer la situation actuelle. Victoria était très limitée et même s'il faisait attention pour éviter Joker, il trouvait le moyen d'apparaître sans crier gare.

Et puis, cette nana se trouvait toujours au bord de l'inconscience à chaque combat. Non, mais quelle plaie ! Il ne pouvait pas la baby-sitter en permanence !

Bon d'accord, il y avait cette histoire de baiser... Un baiser ?! Rien que cette idée lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête. Normal non ?! Vous feriez quoi vous si vous deviez embrasser quelqu'un de bien plus jeune que vous ? Non, il pouvait pas faire ça ! Il aurait l'impression d'embrasser sa sœur !

Il roula sur le côté et avisa le livre sur la table de nuit. Le journal de Roger...

Ah oui, et ça aussi ! C'était quoi ce cirque ? Il était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ! A quoi ça lui servait de l'avoir, s'il ne comprenait rien ! Fallait espérer que la miss puisse le déchiffrer, au moins, elle lui servirait à quelque chose, en plus des ennuis.

Il attrapa le livre et feuilleta quelques pages jusqu'à un dessin. Il représentait Victoria... Roger avait fait une esquisse de la gamine. Et quel croquis ! Elle était dans l'eau et tournait le dos à l'auteur. Ses longs cheveux retombaient le long de son échine jusqu'à ses hanches, le reste du corps étant dans l'eau. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres.

A la voir ainsi, on jurerait qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Oui, ben faudra repasser, se dit-il. Elle est loin de l'image idéale qu'il se faisait de cette créature !

Néanmoins, au regard qu'elle posait sur le dessinateur, il comprenait combien elle l'aimait. D'ailleurs, à la vue des autres croquis, il en concluait que le seigneur des pirates tenait profondément à elle, également.

Et malgré tout, ils avaient fini séparés... Pas de chance, mon gars. Seigneur des pirates ou pas, t'as pas pu l'avoir elle.

Un coup léger à sa porte le tira de ses songes.

\- Entre.

Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait de Bepo. Ah oui... encore un détail qu'il avait occulté...

\- Vous pouvez venir manger, capitaine.

Eh oui... Il y avait encore cette petite chose qu'il avait préféré chasser de son esprit. Le repas.

Il grimaça avant de suivre son second. Il s'installa aux côtés de Bepo et Jean Bart tandis que Penguin les servait. Seigneur, faites quelque chose ! Réveillez cette gamine ou personne ne survivra très longtemps.

En voyant les mines angoissées de ses nakamas, le cuistot de remplacement se fit rassurant :

\- Vous inquiétez pas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un plat dont Tori-chan, m'avait donné la recette.

Law arqua un sourcil dubitatif et observa la salle. Ban et Shachi avalèrent une énorme bouchée de riz. Ils virèrent aussitôt au bleu.

Tiens donc ?! Ça ne devrait même pas le surprendre. Avec un soupir, résigné, Law repoussa son assiette et quitta sa place. Les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il gagna la sortie du réfectoire.

\- Capitaine ? S'étonna Penguin, alarmé.

\- Je serai à l'infirmerie pour ceux qui aurait du mal à digérer.

\- Eh, c'est pas sympas, capitaine !

\- Bordel, Penguin ! T'essaies de nous tuer ou quoi ?!

Law sourit en s'éloignant tranquillement. Ça au moins, ça ne changerait pas.

Bon, il en avait marre de se rabattre sur les fruits et le café. Il allait la réveiller, la belle au bois dormant, lui ! Non, mais combien de temps comptait-elle dormir encore ? Ses blessures cicatrisaient très bien, et ses constantes n'étaient pas normales, enfin dans son cas, c'était la norme. En tout cas, il refusait de continuer à faire ceinture sur la nourriture ! Il dormait déjà pas beaucoup, alors s'il devait en plus se priver de manger, non ! Pas question !

Trafalgar ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie comme s'il avait des envies de meurtre. Mais, il se figea presque aussitôt.

Victoria le considérait, surprise, assise dans le lit. Eh ben voilà ! En plus, elle avait le chic pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied ! Lui qui se délectait de la torturer pour la réveiller, la voilà qui les yeux grands ouverts, le fixait, intriguée.

Bon, ben tant pis. C'est pas cette fois qu'il jouerait du scalpel avec elle. Il referma la porte dans son dos et s'approcha du lit, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me dire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Deux jours.

Oui, deux longues journées à se taper des repas de Penguin. Six repas au total ! Il était même surprenant de ne pas dénombrer de morts par intoxication.

\- Vous auriez dû me réveiller.

Ah tiens, très drôle ! Elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas essayé !

\- Désolé, miss. Mais, je n'ai pas eu le mode d'emploi.

\- Pardon ?

\- La méthode traditionnelle n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Méthode traditionnelle... ?

Bizarre, il utilisait un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Te secouer, te tapoter les joues, t'appeler. Rien n'a marché.

Oh, ben, il aurait peut-être dû essayer le baiser, après tout. Du moins, il aurait suggéré à l'un de ses hommes de le faire. Un sourire perfide joua sur ses lèvres, inquiétant l'adolescente.

\- Je n'aime pas ce regard, souligna Vicky.

\- Quel regard ? Répliqua-t-il innocemment.

En fait, il le savait très bien. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, elle était douée.

\- Celui qui dit ne présage rien de bon.

Intéressant... Elle parvenait à déchiffrer certaines de ses expressions. Il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir car s'il existait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on lise en lui.

Il se tut et l'ausculta brièvement. Elle allait bien. Du moins, pour ce qu'il connaissait de son état.

Eh bien oui, aussi doué soit il dans le domaine de la médecine, aussi complexe se révélait l'état de sa dernière recrue.

\- Tes plaies se sont refermées, également.

Elle opina du chef sans relever.

\- Dis-moi, miss, pourquoi tes blessures ressemblaient-elles aux miennes ?

Elle soutint son regard avant de soupirer et lui dire la vérité. De toute manière, elle n'éprouvait nul besoin de le lui cacher.

\- Nous sommes liés, par cette marque. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients. Mon rôle étant de vous protéger, j'ai fait en sorte de transférer vos blessures sur ma personne.

\- T'as perdu l'esprit ! Une personne sensée ne s'infligerait pas de telles souffrances.

\- Il en va de mon devoir...

\- Et le mien est de veiller à ce que mon équipage reste indemne ! Se récria Law, énervé.

Ne comprenait-elle pas son rôle en tant que capitaine ? Comment Roger agissait-il pour qu'elle se comporte de façon aussi insouciante ?!

\- Je ne peux pas mourir, donc ce n'est pas grand-chose. Vous vous inquiétez trop.

Vivement, il attrapa un scalpel et en plaça la pointe contre la gorge de la jeune fille. Cette dernière tressaillit en sentant la lame froide sur sa peau, mais ne recula pas.

\- Je suis curieux de voir à quelle vitesse tu cicatriseras, si je te coupe la gorge.

Tout en parlant, il appuya légèrement sur la gorge. Une petite goutte de sang perla au bout de la lame d'acier.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais disséqué d'immortelle.

Pourquoi était-il si furieux ? Victoria se répétait la question dans sa tête. Il ne décolérait pas et cela en devenait effrayant. Elle déglutit et plongea ses prunelles dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixaient sans mot dire. Chacun attendant un geste, un mot de l'autre, mais le silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie.

Avec un soupir las, il retira le scalpel et le porta à sa bouche. Sans la quitter, une seule seconde de ses prunelles argentées, il lécha le sang sur le métal comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace. Au regard qu'il dardait sur elle, on jurerait qu'il se délectait de cette situation...

Des coups frappés à la porte l'obligea à s'écarter totalement. Il invita son visiteur à entrer. Bepo apparut et en voyant sa jeune amie éveillée, il se précipita vers elle. Victoria le salua et caressa délicatement le haut de sa tête. Law désinfecta son matériel et rangea quelque peu tandis que l'ours et la jeune fille discutaient avec entrain.

Le capitaine acheva son travail et partit aussitôt. Nul besoin de s'attarder en ce lieu, alors que tout allait pour le mieux.

Quelque part sur une île inconnue, deux personnes discutaient tranquillement assise au fond d'un bar, à l'abri des regards.

Kira, parce que c'était elle, jouait avec le contenu de son verre, faisant tinter les glaçons contre les bords. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, poursuivre sa route et retrouver Trafalgar Law au plus vite. Normal non ? Après tout, la manière dont il l'avait traitée la dernière fois, il lui devait quelques explications et assurément des excuses. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle se convainquait. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi aisément, se promettait-elle.

Mais, d'un autre côté, elle angoissait totalement. Elle craignait sa réponse et surtout qu'il découvre ces agissements...

Si jamais, il apprenait qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec Kidd, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait !

Normal non ? Que feriez-vous, vous, si votre copine couchait avec votre rival ? De plus, ils avaient un accord tacite, et elle l'avait trahi... Bon d'accord, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, mais tout de même, elle doutait qu'il l'écoute. Non, le connaissant, monsieur se fermerait comme une huître et lui tournerait simplement le dos, la rayant de son existence par la même occasion. Cela ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas se produire ! Son cœur se briserait irrémédiablement...

Le claquement sourd d'un verre que l'on pose violemment sur la table, la ramena à la réalité. Elle soupira et avisa l'homme en face d'elle, à demi dissimulé sous sa cape. Elle sourit. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère de se cacher. Néanmoins, il souhaitait peut-être ne pas divulguer les liens qui les unissaient.

\- Tu dois les retrouver, Kira, fit-il en retenant son attention.

\- Ca ne va pas être facile, l'océan est immense, tu sais...

Sans relever, il sortit une carte de sous son manteau et la déroula sur la table. Là, il lui indiqua l'endroit où ils avaient été vus la dernière fois et là il serait plus logique, pour eux, de se rendre ensuite.

\- Si nous tenons compte du chemin emprunté dès le début de leur périple, je devine que leur prochaine destination sera cette île.

Kira considéra la carte au bout du doigt masculin, et soupira. Cet homme était un véritable monstre ! Comment parvenait-il toujours à prévoir ce genre de choses ? Etait-il devin ?

\- Je veux que tu leur reprennes le journal de Roger qu'ils ont dérobés, mais que tu t'assures d'une chose pour moi.

\- Quoi donc ? S'enquit-elle, intriguée par autant de mystère.

Sans relever, il lui glissa un petit bout de papier plié en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit et le parcourut. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, elle leva le regard vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Un silence s'ensuivit, mais l'homme reprit calmement :

\- Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

Elle se renfrogna. Non, mais, c'était quoi cette requête débile ?

L'individu se leva et lâcha avant de s'éloigner :

\- Je compte sur toi, Kira. Je dois impérativement mettre la main sur le trésor qu'ils ont entre les mains.

\- Très bien, Père, souffla-t-elle en glissant le papier dans sa poche.

Mais lorsqu'elle redressa le visage, il n'était déjà plus là. Il avait laissé de quoi payer leurs boissons et avait disparu. Elle exhala un long soupir. C'était toujours une rude épreuve que de le voir en face à face, tellement elle craignait qu'il n'apprenne qu'elle fricotait avec Trafalgar Law !

A cette pensée, elle avisa la carte abandonnée sur la table avant de la rouler et de partir à son tour. Bon, une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Elle aurait tout le temps de méditer sur sa relation avec le chirurgien plus tard !

Dans le sous-marin, l'atmosphère était à la bonne humeur. Après une brève réunion avec le capitaine, tout le monde se répartissait les tâches.

Dès qu'ils fouleraient la prochaine île, chacun devait accomplir ce qui leur avait été demandé. Et tout cela sans que la recrue ne l'apprenne.

Shachi et Penguin se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils devaient commencer dès à présent et terminer avant d'atteindre la prochaine île.

\- Ban, dans combien de temps atteindrons nous la prochaine île ? S'enquit Penguin en se tournant vers le navigateur.

\- Hmmm... D'après, les informations que j'ai et la carte marine, nous devrions l'atteindre dans...

\- Sept jours, coupa Bart de sa grosse voix.

\- Merci, Jean ! Ronchonna Ban, quelque peu contrarié que son camarade l'ait devancé.

\- Pas de quoi, vieux.

Shachi se leva et se tournant vers Penguin lança :

\- On ferait mieux de s'y coller, mec.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Dans un même ensemble, les deux amis quittèrent le réfectoire. Jean Bart soupira ce qui amena les regards de ses nakamas sur sa personne.

\- Un blème, Bart ? S'enquit Ren, inquiet.

\- Ouais. Je sais pas trop comment je vais me débrouiller pour faire ce que le capitaine m'a demandé.

Ren médita quelques secondes. Law ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour mener leur travail à terme, ils devraient donc travailler d'arrache-pied et sans relâche. Surtout que tout le monde devait contribuer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- T'as trop de peau, Ren, commenta alors Kei, un autre membre de l'équipage. Toi au moins, c'est facile.

\- Que tu crois, gamin. Je vais devoir me débrouiller pour trouver le nécessaire. Et je fais comment lorsque je n'ai que des combis ?

\- Ouais, scuses. T'as raison...

\- Au fait, elle est où Tori ? Demanda Ban.

\- Le capitaine a demandé à ce qu'elle aille le voir, annonça Bepo, pensif.

Les hommes se regardèrent à tour de rôle, tandis que Ban questionnait encore, mais hésitant, cette fois :

\- Euh, dans sa... chambre ?

\- Oui.

Ren se mit à rien, attirant les regards surpris sur sa personne.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Questionna Bepo.

\- Ne t'inquiètes Ban, le capitaine ne s'intéresse pas aux gamines.

\- Ouais, ben je me demande...

\- D'après certains, sa préférence irait aux garçons, se moqua encore Ren.

En effet, il avait eu vent des élucubrations de Shachi et Penguin concernant les préférences sexuelles de leur capitaine. Même si le doute se comprenait, il devinait que malgré son attitude froide et distante à l'égard des femmes, il aimait leur compagnie.

\- Encore ça ?! Grommela Bart. Cessez de dire des conneries !

\- C'est vrai ça, le capitaine aime bien Tori-chan, ajouta Bepo.

\- Vous voyez ! Je m'en doutais.

\- Tu sais bien que dans la bouche de Bepo, aimer est plus comme apprécier une grosse peluche, fit Ren en soupirant.

Bepo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Ban paraissait-il tellement préoccupé par la relation entre Law et Victoria ? Ces deux-là semblaient toujours à couteau tirés et peinaient à s'entendre. D'ailleurs, les rares conversations qu'ils partageaient se concluaient toujours par une dispute. Il se rappela alors ce que son capitaine lui avait demandé.

\- Ah ! Le café du Capitaine !

Eh oui, Law travaillait rarement sans un bonne tasse de café à portée de main. Il avait donc demandé à son second de la lui apporter. Et le pauvre, se laissant entraîné dans la conversation de ses compagnons avaient manqué à son devoir. Il s'activa et se précipita vers la cabine de son supérieur.

\- Allez tout le monde au boulot ! Ordonna alors Bart en se levant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se tourner les pouces. Après tout, sept jours passaient drôlement vite. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que cela, tout le monde quitta la pièce, même Ban qui traînait des pieds, les yeux rivés sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Bart secoua la tête en signe de dérision. Il devait rapidement s'endurcir, le petit s'il ne voulait pas souffrir continuellement. Car des épreuves, il en traverserait beaucoup ! Après tout, l'existence d'un pirate se révélait bien périlleuse et mouvementée...

La nuit recouvrait de son épais manteau noir, lugubre et mystérieux, la petite île de Magnolia, lorsqu'une silhouette haute et imposante mit pied à terre. Affublé de son lourd manteau de plume rose, il se tourna vers l'océan, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, avant d'aviser la lune ronde au-dessus des flots, blafarde et intrigante. Il glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'éloigna à pas lents vers les rues sombres et dépourvues de monde.

Il allait attendre patiemment l'arrivée de son ancien subordonné. Il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde devoir lui faire face dès son arrivée. De son rire de gorge, il disparut au milieu des habitations ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, se délectant à l'avance du carnage qui s'ensuivrait très prochainement...


	39. Chapitre 39 : Le journal du passé

**Chapitre 39 : Le journal du passé**

Law sortit de la salle de bain vêtu, uniquement, d'un pantalon noir. Il attendait impatiemment la venue de Victoria. Après son réveil, elle avait repris son poste aux cuisines, comme si de rien n'était. Et il en était plus que ravi ! Au moins, il en était fini de la cuisine infecte de Penguin ! Comment avaient-ils pu survivre jusqu'à présent ?

Après le petit déjeuner, il l'avait convoquée dans sa chambre. Il devait s'entretenir avec elle au sujet du journal de Gol D. Roger. Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire et fourragea à l'intérieur lorsque deux coups légers furent donnés sur le battant. Sans se retourner, il invita son visiteur à entrer. Ou plutôt, sa visiteuse...

La jeune fille pénétra dans l'antre de son capitaine. Lorsqu'elle eut refermée dans son dos et lui fit face, elle se figea. Devant elle, Law se dressait, torse nu. Elle admira son corps svelte, mais magnifiquement sculpté. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Mais, ce qui la fascinait le plus, restait ce tatouage en forme de cœur. Il était étrange... Avait-il une signification ? Mais, ce n'était pas la seule partie de son corps qui se voyait marquée de tatouages tribaux. Non, ses yeux glissèrent sur ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts si bien qu'elle vint à se demander s'il n'en avait pas ailleurs.

Le pirate se fendit d'un sourire moqueur. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais s'immobilisa à bonne distance. Il plongea ses prunelles au fond des yeux de l'adolescente. Il porta la main à la boucle de sa ceinture et commença à la défaire en proposant :

\- Tu veux voir si j'en ai ailleurs, c'est cela, miss ?

\- Non.

\- Serait-ce mon anatomie qui te fascine autant, alors ?

Elle parut décontenancée, mais répliqua sur un ton neutre :

\- Pas du tout. Roger possédait un corps bien plus musclé que le vôtre.

Roger ?! Ainsi, elle n'était pas aussi ignorante qu'il y paraissait.

\- Justement, je t'ai demandé de venir à cause de lui, fit-il en changeant abruptement de sujet.

Tout en parlant, il se détourna et s'approcha de son bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Il ouvrit le tiroir central et en sortit le précieux ouvrage. Il le déposa sur le meuble et alla directement à la première page manuscrite. Victoria s'approcha. A côté de lui, elle avisa les pages du journal.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer, miss.

Elle posa un regard intrigué sur Law qui la dévisageait à présent. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il demanda encore :

\- Est-ce le journal de Roger ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il abaissa de nouveau le regard sur le livre et interrogea de nouveau :

\- Pourquoi est-il écrit dans une langue inconnue ?

\- Roger ne voulait pas que n'importe qui puisse lire son journal. Ceci est un peu comme son journal intime.

D'accord, mais pour le coup, il se trouvait au pied du mur. Le journal ne lui servait à rien, s'il ne pouvait pas le déchiffrer. Il étudia les caractères et se tint le menton de la main droite, son pull à la gauche.

\- A bien y regarder, cela ressemble à la langue des anciens. Cela ressemble à ce que l'on retrouve sur les ponéglyphes.

\- Ca n'y ressemble pas, fit Victoria avec aplomb. C'est la langue des anciens !

Law battit des cils avant de considérer la jeune fille avec surprise. Si ce qu'elle disait se révélait exact, cela signifiait que Roger connaissait ce langage ! Comment était-ce possible ? Cette langue était l'un des vestiges du siècle oublié... Alors, comment ce pirate pouvait-il la connaître ? A moins, qu'il se soit juste contenté de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu sur les différentes stèles.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle expliqua :

\- Roger savait lire et écrire cette langue.

\- Et merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne voulais pas partager le contenu de ce journal avec un autre équipage. Mais on dirait bien que je n'ai guère le choix. 

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Eh bien, miss, à moins que tu saches déchiffrer cette langue, je vais devoir faire appel à la seule personne capable de la lire.

\- Je peux la lire, annonça-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il la fixa incrédule. Comment était-ce possible ? cette langue n'existait plus depuis longtemps et à sa connaissance, seule Nico Robin pouvait la lire. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas oublier que la jeune fille avait navigué sur les mers en compagnie du seigneur des pirates. Sans doute lui avait-il appris ce qu'il savait.

\- Tu en es certaine, miss ?

\- Bien entendu. Je l'ai moi-même enseignée à Roger.

Quoi ?! Non, mais elle était sérieuse là ? Elle affirmait être celle qui l'avait inculquée au roi des pirates. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

A vrai dire, s'il réfléchissait bien. Cela pouvait être possible. Après tout, Victoria était immortelle et il en ignorait la raison. Tout comme, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, cela était le cas. Avait-elle vécu durant cette période que tout le monde semblait avoir occultée des esprits ?

Victoria prit le journal entre ses mains, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un dossier sur le bureau. L'étiquette portait son nom... Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit ses doigts pour le prendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Law en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton dossier médical, miss.

\- Je veux le voir !

Il hésita et finalement le lui tendit. Elle le parcourut attentivement. Ainsi, il indiquait à l'intérieur chaque petite chose qu'il remarquait chez elle. Il avait compris qu'elle utilisait plusieurs dons, sans pour autant être vulnérable au granit marin. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup quant à son état de santé, et mettait ses constantes très faibles sur sa condition d'immortelle, ainsi que son groupe sanguin... Mais, il s'interrogeait également sur ses pertes de consciences récurrentes, ainsi que sur les souvenirs qu'elle perdait.

Elle exhala un long soupir et referma le dossier. Tout ce que ce dernier contenait témoignait de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

\- Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de problèmes.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte tandis que Bepo faisait son apparition, un plateau à la main.

L'ours s'avança et posa la tasse sur le bord du bureau avant de se tourner vers son supérieur. Il plissa les yeux et le sermonna gentiment :

\- Vous devriez vous habiller, Capitaine ! Vous risquez d'attraper froid.

Law abaissa les yeux sur son torse, puis sur le pull qu'il tenait à la main. Trop préoccupé qu'il était par le journal et sa discussion avec la jeune fille, il en avait totalement oublié de se couvrir.

Il enfila son pull et darda ses yeux acérés sur la petite brune qui le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Tu ne devrais pas regarder les gens de cette manière miss.

Elle battit des paupières sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il esquissa son célèbre sourire en coin, qui mettait le cœur des femmes sans dessus dessous.

\- Tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis, si tu continues, miss.

Le regard de Bepo allait de l'un à l'autre, intrigué. Ben oui, le pauvre ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais alors pas du tout. Ces deux-là passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à se chamailler, et en cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Mais, il ne parvenait pas l'identifier.

En même temps, il n'était rien de plus qu'un ours de l'île Zou, qui ne connaissait rien ou très peu, à la race humaine. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir son capitaine en compagnie d'une fille.

Une fille, était à ses yeux, l'équivalant d'une femelle pour lui. Il reporta son regard sur Law qui abaissait les yeux sur le journal. Un doute s'insinua alors dans son esprit. Et avec sa franchise caractérisée, il le formula à voix haute.

\- Dites, Capitaine...

\- Qu'y a-til, Bepo ? Fit Law en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Vous voulez vous accouplez avec Tori-chan ?

La question était tellement innocente dans la bouche de son second qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère. Cependant, il avait manqué s'étrangler avec son café et l'aurait assurément recraché s'il ne s'était pas aussi bien contrôlé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

Victoria les considérait, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ben, plus je vous observe et plus je...

\- C'est quoi accoupler ?

La question raisonnait encore dans la pièce. Ayant franchi les lèvres d'une jeune fille innocente, ces mots estomaquèrent Law et son fidèle compagnon.

Embarrassé, Bepo détourna le regard, le rose aux joues. Quoique, pour un ours, ce serait difficile de le voir.

Pour sa part, Trafalgar hallucinait. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Comment une adolescente de son âge pouvait-elle se montrer aussi ignorante ? Allait-il devoir lui faire un cour sur la reproduction ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bepo pour qu'il s'imagine de telles absurdités ?

Certes, il ne portait pas de pull en présence de Victoria, néanmoins, cela ne signifiait rien. Sans oublier, qu'accaparé par leur discussion, il en avait totalement oublié de finir de s'habiller. Et elle n'avait pas paru embarrassée.

Bepo battit en retraite, laissant au ténébreux, le soin d'expliquer les choses à la petite nouvelle. Il quitta la chambre, sans un regard en arrière, comme s'il redoutait le courroux de son capitaine pour l'avoir placé dans une situation inconfortable.

D'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une humaine de son âge ne saches rien concernant la reproduction. Il devinait que Law ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il s'éloigna de la chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Law posa son regard métallique sur Victoria qui le considérait en silence, guettant une réponse. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Il le vit dans ses yeux ! Elle voulait une réponse !

Résigné, il se gratta la nuque. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'une telle chose se produirait. Après tout, Rayleigh l'avait prévenu. Tant que le pacte ne serait pas confirmé, elle régresserait.

Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela irait jusqu'à ses notions de savoir. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne se sentait pas gênée en sa présence alors qu'il était à demi vêtu ? Etait-ce également pour ce même motif qu'elle paraissait fascinée par son corps masculin ?

En tout cas, malgré ses nombreuses questions, il savait une chose : il allait devoir le lui expliquer ! « Quelle plaie ! » pensa-t-il.

Bepo traversa rapidement le couloir et sortit sur le pont à l'air libre. Une grande bouffée d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Mais, ce ne fut guère le cas. Son esprit en effervescence, il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. De plus, Law avait semblé très contrarié ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Sans le vouloir, il avait commis une bévue.

Toutefois, l'ignorance de Tori le surprenait. A son âge pourtant, elle devrait savoir ce genre de choses. Il peinait à croire que jamais personne ne lui avait enseigné ce genre de choses...

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma dans son dos. Touts les muscles de son corps se tendirent. Il pivota lentement vers le nouveau venu pour voir Jean Bart et Ren approcher. Ils ne parurent pas surpris de le trouver sur le pont. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Bepo supportait très mal les espaces confinés, ainsi que la chaleur dans le sous-marin.

Ren alluma une cigarette et s'accouda au bord. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le vaste océan, avant d'exhaler une longue bouffée de fumée. Des anneaux se formèrent avant de s'élever doucement et de se déformer. Cela le sidérait toujours autant de voir quelqu'un accomplir ce genre de choses.

\- Tu prends l'air, toi aussi Bepo ? observa Ren sans le regarder.

\- Pas vraiment...

Interloqués par le ton de sa voix, Bart et Ren se jetèrent un regard intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Le Capitaine t'a engueulé ? S'enquit Bart en lui coulant un coup d'œil.

\- Ah... euh... non... désolé...

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda encore Ren.

Cela lui ressemblait bien de s'excuser, néanmoins, il ne le faisait jamais sans raison.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles, l'ours garda le silence. De plus en plus curieux, Bart et Ren se lancèrent ses regards interrogateurs.

\- Dites, les amis, est-ce normal qu'une fille ne sache pas ce qu'est l'accouplement ?

Médusé, Ren laissa choir sa cigarette dans l'océan, tandis que Bart battait des cils. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi, il parlait, ils devinaient que la fille en question portait le nom de Victoria.

\- Tu parles de Tori-chan ? Demanda Ren en prenant une deuxième cigarette.

\- Attends Ren, intervint Bart. C'est impossible qu'une gamine de son âge ne sache pas ça !

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi..., souffla Bepo, tête basse.

Ren considéra l'ours, perplexe. S'il se comportait ainsi, cela signifiait que quelque chose s'était produit, et que cela lui pesait énormément. Il devait en apprendre plus !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Bepo leur narra alors la scène dans la chambre du capitaine et les propos malheureux qu'il avait prononcé.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de Bepo et Bart, Ren éclata de rire. Il était pratiquement couché sur le bastingage, tellement il riait.

\- C'est pas drôle ! se renfrogna l'animal.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Y a rien de marrant, là-dedans, Ren.

L'intéressé s'essuya la larme au coin de l'œil avant de demander plus avant :

\- Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Ben, il a pas eu le temps, Tori-chan a demandé ce qu'était que l'accouplement.

\- D'où ta question, conclut Bart.

Bepo hocha affirmativement la tête. Mais, Ren enchaînait déjà avec sa curiosité maladive :

\- Et alors ? Il lui a dit quoi ?

\- Je suis parti avant...

\- Tu abuses, Bepo ! Tu as manqué le meilleur !

\- Désolé...

\- Tu le crois, toi, ça ? S'enquit Bart, suspicieux.

Comment une personne normalement constituée et saine d'esprit pouvait-elle ignorer ce genre de choses. Surtout « ce » genre de choses !

A cette interrogation, Ren croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et cigarette aux lèvres médita.

D'après ce qu'il savait de la jeune fille et de ce que leur capitaine leur avait révélé, elle avait perdu la mémoire. Néanmoins, une perte de souvenirs n'altérait en rien le savoir concernant les rapports humains déjà acquis. Alors, cela signifiait qu'elle ne savait pas. Où vivait-elle alors jusqu'à présent ? Au fond d'une grotte ? Sur une île déserte ?

Mais, il pressentait que ce n'était pas cela et que l'explication se trouvait ailleurs...

\- Je pense que je vais demander directement au capitaine, s'il a effectivement l'envie de s'accoupler avec Tori-chan ?

Bart pâlit dangereusement. A quoi pensait donc cet idiot ? Malgré son âge, il agissait toujours comme un enfant. Il fallait l'empêcher de commettre une erreur pareille. Le capitaine risquait fort de s'emporter et de passer ses nerfs sur le reste de l'équipage.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ?

\- Non. Je suis très curieux, en fait.

\- Mauvaise idée, Ren.

\- Je pense que Bart a raison, marmonna Bepo.

\- C'est toi qui a posé la question le premier, et moi je veux connaître la réponse.

\- Désolé...

Oh oui, il adorerait connaître la réponse du capitaine à cette simple question.

Dracule Mihawk voguait calmement sur sa barque qui ressemblait étrangement à un cercueil. Assis, les jambes croisées, il méditait.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Victoria, il ne cessait de songer au passé.

Une époque révolue et pourtant si vivace dans son esprit. La revoir avait fait resurgir tellement de choses en lui. Il n'était alors qu'un jeune homme plein de rêves et d'espoir. Il s'était lancé à la conquête des mers avec un équipage dont le nom avait disparu avec le capitaine.

Il ferma les yeux et revécut sa toute première rencontre avec la ravissante et mystérieuse brune.

 _Flashback_

 _Enfin... Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils naviguaient sans mettre pieds à terre. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser et boire à plus soif. Peut-être même qu'il se dénicherait une ravissante serveuse pour lui tenir compagnie. A cette pensée, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres fines._

 _Dracule jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le navire pour remarquer que son capitaine restait à bord. Il soupira, et épée à la ceinture, il se dirigea vers le centre de la ville. D'abord, il lui faudrait trouver un bar._

 _Il marchait calmement dans les rues, ses yeux acérés parcourant la foule de passants. C'était l'une de ses nombreuses habitudes, tout observer, pour dénicher un ennemi potentiel._

 _Tout à coup, quelqu'un le heurta de plein fouet si bien qu'il tomba à la renverse. Réalisant, peu à peu, ce qu'il se passait, il battit des paupières tandis qu'un doux parfum sucré lui titillait les narines._

 _Ce parfum délicat... Une femme... D'ailleurs, s'il faisait bien attention, ses longs cheveux noirs lui caressaient légèrement la joue._

 _Elle se releva vivement tout en s'excusant. Il se mit debout à son tour avant de poser les yeux sur elle._

 _« Magnifique ! » fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait approximativement dix-huit ans. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes cascadaient le long de son dos encadrant un visage à l'ovale parfait. Ses lèvres fines et sensuelles s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Mais, ce qui retint le plus son attention fut ses prunelles vertes. Elles ressemblaient à deux pierres précieuses, brillant à la lumière du soleil. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de regard si intense et envoûtant que celui-ci._

 _\- Vous... Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

 _Il battit des paupières, tiré de sa contemplation. Il répondit :_

 _\- N... Non, ca va, merci. Et..._

 _\- Vicky ! Viens ici tout de suite !_

 _\- Merde..., l'entendit-il souffler._

 _Le regard doré de Mihawk se porta vers l'homme qui approchait en courant. Il se tendit comme un arc en le reconnaissant. Lui ?!_

 _Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à s'interposer entre eux, il la vit détaler comme une flèche._

 _\- Victoria, putain ! Arrêtes-toi ! Le capitaine va me tuer !_


	40. Chapitre 40: Définir s'accoupler

**Définir « s'accoupler »**

 _Flashback_

 _Enfin... Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils naviguaient sans mettre pieds à terre. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser et boire à plus soif. Peut-être même qu'il se dénicherait une ravissante serveuse pour lui tenir compagnie. A cette pensée, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres fines._

 _Dracule jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le navire pour remarquer que son capitaine restait à bord. Il soupira, et épée à la ceinture, il se dirigea vers le centre de la ville. D'abord, il lui faudrait trouver un bar._

 _Il marchait calmement dans les rues, ses yeux acérés parcourant la foule de passants. C'était l'une de ses nombreuses habitudes, tout observer, pour dénicher un ennemi potentiel._

 _Tout à coup, quelqu'un le heurta de plein fouet si bien qu'il tomba à la renverse. Réalisant, peu à peu, ce qu'il se passait, il battit des paupières tandis qu'un douc parfum sucré lui titillait les narines._

 _Ce parfum délicat... Une femme... D'ailleurs, s'il faisait bien attention, ses longs cheveux noirs lui caressaient légèrement la joue._

 _Elle se releva vivement tout en s'excusant. Il se mit debout à son tour avant de poser les yeux sur elle._

 _« Magnifique ! » fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait approximativement dix-huit ans. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes cascadaient le long de son dos encadrant un visage à l'ovale parfait. Ses lèvres fines et sensuelles s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Mais, ce qui retint le plus son attention fut ses prunelles vertes. Elles ressemblaient à deux pierres précieuses, brillant à la lumière du soleil. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de regard si intense et envoûtant que celui-ci._

 _\- Vous... Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

 _Il battit des paupières, tiré de sa contemplation. Il répondit :_

 _\- N... Non, ca va, merci. Et..._

 _\- Vicky ! Viens ici tout de suite !_

 _\- Merde..., l'entendit-il souffler._

 _Le regard doré de Mihawk se porta vers l'homme qui approchait en courant. Il se tendit comme un arc en le reconnaissant. Lui ?!_

 _Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à s'interposer entre eux, il la vit détaler comme une flèche._

 _\- Victoria, putain ! Arrêtes-toi ! Le capitaine va me tuer !_

 _Pour unique réponse, elle s'arrêta et pivota vers lui. Puis, elle se fendit d'un large sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté avant de lui adresser un magnifique doigt d'honneur agrémenter de quelques mots._

 _\- Va te faire voir, Shanks !_

 _Puis, elle reprit sa course. Alors, la demoiselle ne voulait pas être rattrappée. Très bien, il avait une idée... Shanks passa près de lui, le gratifiant d'un coup d'œil surpris. Que faisait-il là ?_

 _Dracule le suivit des yeux avant de prendre une autre direction. Il s'étonnait de voir Shanks sur cette île. Il bifurque dans une petite ruelle, tout en accélérant le pas. Après quelques minutes dans cet étroit couloir, il aperçut bientôt la foule de la rue principale. Il se plaqua contre le mur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil._

 _Une tête aux cheveux rouge apparut au loin. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, comme s'ils le craignaient. Il fallait avouer que sa tête était mise à prix pour une belle somme, et son capitaine était drôlement bien réputé et craint._

 _Il plissa les yeux, et fouilla la rue de ses yeux acérés. Là ! Derrière ce groupe de femmes qui approchaient à pas lents en riant. Elle fuyait encore, et ne paraissait pas vouloir s'arrêter._

 _Il se plaqua au mur, ferma les yeux et compta mentalement._

 _Victoria courait et se regarda par-dessus son épaule afin de voir où se trouvait son poursuivant. Il rêvait s'il s'imaginait une seule seconde qu'elle le laisserait la ramener manu militari au bateau._

 _Elle en avait assez, elle voulait s'amuser avec l'équipage et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Et ce n'était pas en demeurant sur le navire que cela se produirait._

 _Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'agripper et la tirer dans un coin. Perdant l'équilibre, elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la poitrine de l'inopportun. Effrayé de ce que cette personne pouvait bien lui faire, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à hurler lorsque devançant ses intentions, une main se plaque sur sa bouche, la réduisant au silence._

 _\- Cesse de te débattre, et ne fais pas de bruit si tu ne veux pas qu'il te remarque, murmura une voix tout contre son oreille._

 _Elle abandonna aussitôt toute forme de résistance et se laissa aller contre son mystérieux sauveur..._

 _Il retira doucement sa main tandis que ses yeux se prêtèrent vers la rue toute proche. Il vit la silhouette de Shanks passer à proximité._

 _Après quelques minutes, il la libéra totalement et au lieu de s'écarter, elle se retourna d'un bloc._

 _Elle l'identifia immédiatement. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé un peu plus tôt._

 _\- Merci de m'avoir aidée, fit-elle en souriant chaleureusement._

 _\- Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier._

 _Elle parut méditer quelques instants avant de reprendre la discussion qui menaçait de s'éteindre._

 _\- Je m'appelle Victoria._

 _\- Mihawk._

 _Il ne parlait jamais plus que nécessaire et ne perdait pas de temps en palabres_

 _\- Tu n'es pas très bavard._

 _\- J'aime le silence._

 _Elle l'étudia longuement, les mains jointes dans son dos, la tête penchée sur le côté. Dracule lui adressa un regard interrogateur avant de voir une touffe de cheveux rouges apparaître dans son champ de vision._

 _Vif comme l'éclair, il bondit vers elle, et la plaqua contre le mur, la cachant des regards. Il devinait que dans cette posture ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple d'amoureux. Si Shanks les trouvait maintenant, il le tuerait sans aucun doute._

 _Le visage contre le cou de Victoria, il s'enquit dans un murmure :_

 _\- Pourquoi Shanks te poursuit ?_

 _\- Tu le connais ?_

 _\- Nous sommes amis et rivaux._

 _\- Il veut me ramener au bateau, mais moi je veux voir le monde. J'ai dormi trop longtemps et à chaque escale, je reste enfermée._

 _\- Viens avec moi, alors, proposa-t-il._

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi s'encombrait-il de cette fille qui lui causerait bien plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose ?_

 _Mais au fond, il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il voulait la garder près de lui un peu plus. Il était sous le charme. Elle lui plaisait. Malheureusement, elle faisait partie de l'équipage de Roger et Shanks ne se montrerait pas clément à son encontre s'il avait le malheur de poser un seul doigt sur sa personne._

 _Fin du Flashback_ _  
_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mihawk. Oui, Shanks l'aurait assurément massacré pour l'avoir touchée. Mais, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas ses agissements du passé. Car grâce à cela il avait pu l'approcher et faire sa connaissance.

Néanmoins, en le retrouvant au bal ce soir-là, le changement entre celle qu'elle était autrefois et celle de maintenant l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Son langage et sa manière de parler avait considérablement changé. Elle demeurait douce, gentille et courtoise, rien de comparable avec l'insolente gamine mal élevée qu'elle était alors. Etait-ce l'œuvre de Roger ou bien d'un autre ?

Il lui poserait certainement la question à leurs prochaines rencontres, car il savait à présent, qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde la revoir. Mais, l'ancienne Victoria n'était-elle pas déjà un fantôme du passé ? Parviendrait-elle à renouer avec elle ? Le cœur lourd, il avisa l'étendue d'eau devant lui en se disant que son cœur était aussi vide que cette mer bleue.

Les souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau, nostalgiques et pourtant dérangeants. Il aspirait à l'oubli de certains détails et notamment ce qui le liait à cette fille...

La toute dernière fois que leur chemin s'était croisé, Shanks savait déjà ce que Roger envisageait de faire de sa protégée. A l'époque, il soupçonnait quelque chose, sans vraiment prendre le temps de chercher très loin. En vérité, il avait imaginé que son rival et ami au fil du temps, le jalousait.

Si seulement, il avait pu deviner ce qu'il se tramait ! il regretterait toujours de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Roger de briser le contrat.

Après cela, il ne l'avait jamais revue... Elle avait été comme effacée de la surface du monde. Le pire étant que malgré son désir de la retrouver, cela lui était impossible.

Pendant plusieurs années, le goût amer de la trahison demeura ancré dans sa bouche. Il avait fallu que Shanks lui dise la vérité pour qu'il finisse par pardonner.

Néanmoins, le fait de ne pas pouvoir la revoir lui pesait énormément. Elle représentait une part importante de sa vie. L'amitié avait vu le jour entre eux, tout à fait part hasard, et par moment, il se croyait même épris de la jeune fille. Il avait bien songé à le lui révéler, mais se retenait à la dernière minute redoutant que cela ne change leur relation. Car en effet, comment réagirait-elle, si elle ne partageait cet attachement profond qu'il ressentait à son égard ? Elle s'empresserait d'instaurer de la distance entre eux, il en était certain... Et cela, il ne le supporterait pas...

Avec le temps, même s'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, il avait continué à vivre tout en espérant la revoir un jour. Non pas pour s'ouvrir à elle sur ses sentiments passés, mais plutôt pour revoir une amie perdue et chère à son cœur...

Et il l'avait revue... Des années après la disparition de Roger, Victoria se montrait de nouveau. Elle demeurait la même adolescente physiquement, néanmoins quelque chose dans son attitude était différent.

Elle semblait plus respectueuse et moins forte tête. Toutefois, sa détermination restait la même. Il suffisait de voir l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée pour briser la barrière qui la retenait captive.

A ce moment là, elle était prête à mourir pour s'échapper de sa prison. Il l'avait bien compris, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait libérée au final.

Il ne supportait pas la perspective d'être responsable de sa mort... Mort... ?! Pouvait-il vraiment appeler cela « mourir » ? Non... Son destin était bien cruel et douloureux. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cette situation ?

Avec un soupir, résigné, il leva les yeux vers les nuages blancs qui se mouvaient lentement poussés par le souffle léger du vent.

Il la reverrait ! Il se le promettait. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour pousser sa chance dans cette voie. Victoria et lui se reverraient très bientôt...

Au même moment dans la cabine de Trafalgar, Victoria faisait face à son capitaine, guettant une explication.

Comment était-ce possible ?! Après avoir vécu au sein de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ainsi que celui de Roger, comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi ignorante ?

Et puis, pourquoi serait-ce à lui de lui expliquer une telle chose ? En cet instant, il étriperait bien son second ! L'éducation sexuelle ce n'était pas son truc, sauf dans une certaine mesure... Mais, elle... Elle était bien trop...

Avec un soupir, il prit son bonnet du bout des doigts et sans le lâcher se gratta le crâne. Puis, il ramena ses yeux gris sur la jeune fille.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Victoria poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin, inconsciente de l'impact de ses propos.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous accoupler avec moi ?

Il leva vivement le regard vers elle, choqué. Elle enchaîna sur le même ton, intrigué :

\- Pourquoi ?

Law analysa rapidement la situation. Victoria n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres. Il le savait. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa mémoire serait autant affectée. Il se rappela alors, l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait vu torse nu... Fascination, surprise...

Un doute l'assaillit quant aux connaissances de sa recrue. Si elle oubliait tout, même ses connaissances basiques, cela compliquerait bien plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Bon... Pour s'accoupler, à la base, il faut un homme et une femme.

Inutile de compliquer les choses en ajoutant que le sexe n'avait plus vraiment d'importance dans ce domaine.

-Un homme et une...femme ? Répéta-t-elle, détachée. Je suis...une femme...

Il plissa les yeux, sceptique. Elle donnait plutôt le sentiment de réciter quelque chose.

La petite brune pencha la tête sur le côté, soutenant fièrement le regard du capitaine. Ce dernier la sondait, la scrutant avec attention, guettant la faille.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Nos corps sont différents. Je t'épargnerai le cours d'anatomie. Mais, comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis dépourvu de poitrine contrairement à toi.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, se souvenant sans peine du torse masculin ruisselant de fines gouttelettes... Oui, ce qu'il disait était vrai. La partie haute de leurs corps se révélaient bien différentes, tout comme il bénéficiait d'une pilosité supérieure à la sienne, notamment au niveau du visage.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui nous différencie.

Tandis qu'il prenait un livre sur une étagère, Victoria le considérait sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il revint vers le bureau, ouvrit l'ouvrage devant elle et lui indiqua le croquis de deux corps humains. L'adolescente battit des paupières avec stupeur.

\- Ceci est une femme, ton corps est fait sur ce modèle. Quant au mien, il est ainsi.

Elle suivit le doigt de Law à travers la page. Son regard s'arrêta sur une partie masculine qui l'intrigua fortement. D'ailleurs, ses yeux se portèrent sur le chirurgien, glissant sur son corps, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Le brun eut un sourire amusé, et commenta non sans moquerie :

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te montre le reste.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ah oui, pourquoi ?! Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas son genre ! Il ne jetait pas son dévolu sur une petite gamine ignorante ! D'un autre côté, il avait noté à maintes reprises qu'elle ne se souciait guère de sa nudité.

Il soupira une fois de plus et se prit l'arrête de nez, les yeux clos. Un mal de tête atroce lui vrillait les tempes. Il exécrait ce genre de situation !

\- Tu vois, miss, cette chose est ce qui permet à l'homme de s'unir à la femme ou de s'accoupler pour reprendre le terme de Bepo. Il entre en elle, prend possession de son corps à cet endroit.

Il désigna de nouveau un point sur le dessin. Elle paraissait sceptique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi s'accouplent-ils ? Répéta le jeune capitaine en croisant les bras sur le torse.

Elle opina du chef. Law eut envie de sourire tellement tout cela lui paraissait tellement irréel. Néanmoins, il répondit avec sérieux :

\- Pour diverses raisons... L'amour, selon certains, et un besoin charnel te dirai-je.

Victoria ne comprenait pas du tout. Toutes ces notions lui paraissaient vraiment incompréhensibles... Elle avisa le dessin et demanda encore :

\- Et vous ne voulez pas vous accoupler avec moi ?

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Law la dévisagea sans relever. Elle attendait une réponse qu'il ne savait pas comment formuler pour qu'elle comprenne. 

**TOC TOC**

Sauvé ! Pensa-t-il. Il pivota sur ses pieds et invita :

\- Entrez.

Ren apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte accompagné par un Bepo à l'air paniqué, et un Jean Bart des plus inquiets.

Law fronça les sourcils. Cela annonçait les problèmes. Ren le salua, puis adressa un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille qui le gratifia d'un sourire angélique. Tiens ?! se dit-il. Il arrivait à la faire sourire ainsi. Pour sa ^part, il ne gagnait que des sourires fades et de la méfiance... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il était pourtant le seul en qui elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Ils manigançaient quelque chose, il en était convaincu !

\- Capitaine, est-ce que vous voulez vous accoupler à Tori-chan ?

Les mots jaillirent de la bouche de Ren tandis que Bepo et Jean Bart viraient au blanc. Leurs regards allaient de Ren à Law et vice-versa. Ils déglutirent sentant l'air de la pièce se charger dangereusement d'électricité.

\- Ca... Capitai...ne..., commença Bepo.

Law se détourna sans mot dire, il marcha vers la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. pourquoi Trafalgar semblait-il aussi furieux ?

Le jeune homme se munit de son nodachi appuyé contre le bureau. Jean Bart recula d'un pas, tandis que Bepo partit en courant. Il hurla les bras levés au ciel :

\- Touts aux abris !

Et avant que Ren puisse réagir, Law extirpa Kikoku de son fourreau. Il fit apparaître une bulle bleue, sa fameuse « Room », et frappa plusieurs fois l'air devant lui. Le couturier ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, mais trop tard...

Il vit son bras droit, puis la jambe gauche, flotter autour de sa tête. Non ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé ?! Il tenta de baisser la tête, de voir ce qu'il en était réellement, mais cette dernière refusait de bouger.

\- Tu vas rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

\- Ok...

\- Bart, prends ce puzzle humain et enferme-le dans la chambre froide.

Le géant parut hésiter, mais au regard courroucé du brun, il opina du chef. Il commença à regrouper les morceaux lorsque Ren interpella de nouveau son supérieur.

\- Dites, capitaine... Vous m'avez puni, mais je ne sais toujours pas...

Il ne put pas achever sa phrase puisque Jean Bart lui fourra un morceau de tissus dans la bouche. Il valait mieux qu'il se taise au lieu d'aggraver les choses.

Victoria ne comprenait pas la réaction de Trafalgar. Elle lui semblait quelque peu disproportionné tout de même.

Elle avisa le livre sur le bureau avant de scruter le corps masculin à quelques pas devant elle. Il était grand et mince comparé aux autres membres de l'équipage. Toutefois, il émanait de sa personne une aura particulière qu'elle ne décelait chez personne d'autre.

Après quelques secondes, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle passa à côté de lui sans même un regard. Il n'avait pas voulu lui répondre, pas plus qu'à Bepo ni même à Ren. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait fini découpé en petits morceaux. Attitude quelque peu excessive selon elle. Comme elle atteignait la porte, la voix de Law s'éleva :

\- Où vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir.

Sans se retourner, elle répondit :

\- Vous ne semblez pas enclin à me répondre donc, je n'ai pas de raison de m'attarder. Je vais donc aller m'atteler à la préparation du dîner.

Puis, elle sortit.

Law fixa longuement le battant clos. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient tous ? Parce qu'il y avait une fille dans l'équipage, cela signifiait forcément qu'elle devrait finir dans son lit ?! Non, mais c'était quoi ce bordel !? Non, il la voulait dans son équipage pour son talent, mais aussi parce qu'elle était ce que Doflamingo cherchait à acquérir !

La mettre dans son lit ?! Non ! Hors de question ! Il n'y avait jamais songé, pas même une seule seconde ! Elle était trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée.

Rageusement, furieux contre ses hommes et contre lui-même, il rangea le livre d'anatomie. Alors qu'il revenait vers le bureau ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal de Roger. Il tourna légèrement les pages de ce dernier, jusqu'à voir de nouveau le croquis de la jeune fille, de dos, l'eau jusqu'au bassin.

Quelle était sa relation exacte avec Roger ? Après tout, elle avait affirmé, elle-même, qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le roi des pirates lors de leur dernier soir...

Imaginer une telle chose le révulsait ! En effet, en considérant le fait que Victoria était immortelle, elle gardait son apparence d'adolescente éternellement. Et Si on prenait en compte l'âge de la mort de Roger au moment de sa mort, on concluait facilement qu'il couchait avec elle alors même que ce n'était qu'une gamine physiquement. Non ! Pour sa part, une telle chose, un tel acte restait une ignominie impardonnable ! Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Même encore maintenant ! Elle ignorait tout de la vie, des relations entre hommes et femmes, alors de là à la séduire... Comment Gol D. Roger avait-il pu se montrer aussi inconscient ?!

Il effleura la silhouette gracieuse sur le papier. Il avait promis à Rayleigh de veiller sur elle. Et il le ferait !

Jean Bart arriva devant la chambre froide. Il déverrouilla la lourde porte et l'ouvrit. Son paquet s'agita sous son bras, comme pour protester contre ce traitement. Exaspéré, il lui ôta son bâillon improvisé. Ce dernier toussa longuement avant de faire part de son mécontentement.

\- Non, mais ça va pas, Bart ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me fourrer cette chose dégueu dans la bouche ?

Le géant abaissa les yeux sur le couturier et répliqua sur un ton quelque peu agacé :

\- Si je l'avais pas fait, le capitaine t'aurai transformé en nourriture pour poisson.

\- Ouais, ben, il est pas drôle !

Jean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dis pas que tu veux pas connaître la réponse, toi aussi ?

Sans ménagement, Jean jeta son fardeau sur le sol froid du gigantesque congélateur. Son attitude témoignait de son mécontenement. Pourtant, il répliqua d'un ton neutre et maîtrisé :

\- Ce que le capitaine pense, ne me regarde pas. Je me contente de suivre ses ordres.

\- Ben dis donc, ça doit pas être marrant d'être toi des fois.

Jean Bart refermera la porte métallique. Tandis qu'il s'activait, il entendit pourtant les suppliques de Ren pour le libérer et ne pas le laisser ici.  
Jean soupira. Cela calmerait, sans doute, son esprit survolté.

Doflamingo se tenait au sommet d'une colline de Magnolia, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Il guettait avec impatience la venue de son ancien subordonnée. Il avait mis en place un piège qui ne manquerait pas de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, révélant une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches.

\- Allez Law... Dépêche-toi, je t'attends...

Un sourire démoniaque résonna dans l'air de la nuit tombante tandis que son manteau de plumes claquait au vent... Le flamant rose quitta son perchoir pour rejoindre son antre temporaire. Oui, il patienterait tranquillement l'arrivée du chirurgien... 


	41. Chapitre 41 : Victoria Vs Kidd

Victoria VS Kidd

Tard ce soir-la, le vieux mécanicien en chef arriva dans la cuisine, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alluma et s'approcha de la cafetière. Il sourit en avisant cette dernière encore chaude et fumante.

La petite nouvelle ne manquait pas d'initiatives. Elle préparait toujours du café pour les couches-tard ou ceux qui étaient de garde. Il attrapa une tasse sur l'étagère et se servit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une assiette recouverte d'une serviette. Il la souleva et esquissa un sourire en découvrant le contenu du plat. Des muffins ?!

Wouoh ! Cette petite était une perle ! Elle ne manquait jamais d'une petite pensée pour eux. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien, ses talents en matière de cuisine étaient hors pairs.

Il prit l'assiette et se dirigea vers la table la plus proche lorsqu'il sursauta, manquant de lâcher ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Là dans un coin sombre de la pièce, les pieds sur la table, les mains derrières la tête, se trouvait le capitaine. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre.

\- Oh, bonsoir capitaine. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Bonsoir, Louis. Alors, tu as pu colmater cette fuite ?

\- Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. Mais, nous aurons besoin de nouvelles pièces. 

Tout en parlant, Louis se dirigea vers son capitaine et s'installa à sa table.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez sanctionné Ren.

\- Ouais. Je l'ai fait enfermer dans la chambre froide pendant une heure.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait, cette fois ?

Law plissa les yeux, et scruta le visage du vieil homme. Il soupira, attrapa sa tasse sur le bord de la table et but une grande gorgée de café.

\- Il se mêle de choses qui ne le concernent en rien.

Louis attrapa un muffin et mordit avec appétit dans ce dernier. Tout en savourant ce petit gâteau, il réfléchit aux propos de son capitaine. De plus, connaissant Ren et son goût pour la romance, il pouvait facilement en conclure que cet idiot avait fourré son nez dans la vie privée de son supérieur.

\- Ah ?! Il vous invente une liaison avec qui, cette fois ? L'impératrice serpent ?

Le ton se voulait taquin. Il était d'ailleurs, l'un des rares à pouvoir plaisanter ainsi avec ce jeune homme.

\- J'aurai préféré.

Louis arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu couturier avait bien pu s'imaginer pour être puni ? Cependant, Law ne s'ouvrait pas beaucoup aux membres de l'équipage. Il intériorisait toutes ses préoccupations. Sans doute que son passé, dont il refusait de parler, pourrait expliquer cela.

Le vieux mécano tendit la main vers l'assiette lorsqu'il suspendit son geste.

\- Tenez, prenez-en un capitaine !

Il lui désigna les muffins. Le voyant hésiter, il ajouta :

\- Ils sont vraiment délicieux. Vous avez trouvé une perle, capitaine.

Les yeux gris se posèrent sur les gâteaux. Il ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Elle nous prépare toujours des biscuits, quelque chose à grignoter dans la nuit, et nous laisse une cafetière fumante à disposition.

Law avala une nouvelle gorgée de son café, sans prononcer un mot. Louis soupira, résigné.

\- Vous semblez préoccupé, capitaine.

\- Pour dire vrai, Louis, je suis inquiet.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Notre dernière mission a été un succès. Et le journal de Roger est entre nos mains.

\- Doflamingo... Cet enfoiré n'en restera pas là. Je le connais bien.

\- Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de l'abandonner, capitaine ?

Le ton choqué de Louis eut pour effet d'alléger les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Vous en êtes où de ce que je vous ai demandé ? fit Law en changeant abruptement de sujet.

Louis esquissa un sourire en coin, en engloutissant son troisième muffin.

\- Eh bien, nous avons pratiquement terminé. Mais, ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. Nous avons fait avec les moyens du bord.

\- Je te fais confiance à toi et à ton équipe.

Louis joua un cours instant avec sa tasse avant de la vider d'une traite. Il était grand temps pour lui de gagner les quartiers de l'équipage. D'ailleurs la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir.

Law fut pourtant le premier à quitter sa chaise. Il déposa sa tasse vide au fond de l'évier puis revint vers le mécanicien.

\- Dites Capitaine, quel est le vrai pouvoir de Tori-chan ?

Le supernova parut méditer quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Elle peut changer la taille de ses cheveux, se téléporter et utiliser la glace. De plus, le granit marin n'a aucun effet sur elle...

\- Elle n'est donc pas une utilisatrice d'un fruit du démon.

\- Non. Et, même ainsi, il n'existe pas un fruit avec des capacités multiples.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Ca... J'aimerai bien le savoir, Louis.

Il attrapa un gâteau sur l'assiette et gagna la sortie. Pourtant sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna en agitant le muffin entamé et lança :

\- Tu as raison, ils sont vraiment délicieux.

Pour unique réponse, le vieil homme se fendit d'un sourire, tandis que le chirurgien disparaissait dans la pénombre du couloir.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils accostaient sur une île. Des groupes furent formés et Victoria se retrouva avec Bepo et Shachi dès le lendemain, laissant d'abord le soin aux explorateurs de collecter quelques informations. La responsabilité de son petit trio se résumait à réapprovisionner les réserves d'eau et de nourriture.

Alors que quelques membres quittaient le sous-marin, Law interpella la jeune fille.

\- Miss, viens avec moi une seconde.

Intriguée, elle le suivit sans relever. Il sollicitait rarement son aide ou sa présence. Il évitait, au maximum, leur interaction.

Silencieuse, elle lui emboîta le pas et se retrouva bientôt devant la cabine du capitaine. Ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce tout en l'invitant à l'imiter.

Elle resta debout devant la porte close dans son dos. Law se tenait devant son bureau et la voyant immobile sur le seuil, il lâcha :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous plantée là-bas ? Viens par ici.

Elle obéit. Une fois à quelques pas du beau brun, ce dernier lui enjoignit d'un ton neutre, comme s'il commandait un café dans un bar :

\- Enlève ton haut.

\- Non.

\- C'est un ordre, miss.

Elle serra les poings de rage contenue. A quoi jouait-il ? Il avait passé ces derniers jours à lui apprendre certaines valeurs, et à présent, il se contredisait. Etait-ce un test ? D'un autre côté, s'il s'agissait d'un ordre, pouvait-elle refuser ?

\- Mais, vous disiez que je ne devais me déshabiller devant un homme que s'il était une personne spéciale pour moi.

Law plissa les yeux et la scruta. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, pensa-t-il, était qu'elle apprenait vite. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle puisse s'imaginer des choses le concernant, le dérangeait.

\- C'est différent, miss, en ce qui me concerne. Je suis le médecin de bord.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. A vrai dire, elle s'interrogeait. Que devait-elle voir en lui ? L'homme ou le chirurgien ?

Résignée, elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise blanche sous le regard perçant de son supérieur. Law abaissa le regard sur son bureau à la recherche de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il releva le visage, elle se tenait face à lui, le buste dénudé, ses seins ronds et fermes pointant fièrement dans sa direction. Merde, songea-t-il. Il avait oublié qu'elle ne possédait pas de soutien-gorge.

Indifférent, il lui demanda encore :

\- Tourne-toi, miss.

Sans mot dire, elle obtempéra une fois de plus.

\- Remonte tes cheveux.

Elle obéit encore, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Elle exposa son dos au regard métallique de Law qui glissa lentement le long de l'épine dorsale de la jeune fille.

Il fit un pas vers elle, posa ses doigts glacés sur sa peau la faisant tressaillir légèrement. Puis lentement, il les fit glisser en une lente caresse vers le bas. En cet instant, il pensa au croquis dans le cahier. C'était exactement le même dos, la même chute de reins... C'était vraiment elle sur ce dessin.

Puis, il dessina quelque chose sur son dos, à un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Lorsqu'il eut achevé, il lui ordonna :

\- J'ai fini, tu peux te rhabiller.

Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes retombèrent en une cascade folle le long du dos féminin. Ils brillèrent un instant, captant un léger rayon de soleil, s'infiltrant par la seule ouverture de la pièce.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle en se munissant de sa chemise.

\- J'ai apposé le sceau qui t'empêche d'user de tes pouvoirs.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc, la chemise encore ouverte sur sa poitrine...

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Nous sommes en terrain inconnu !

\- A chaque fois que tu utilises tes dons, tu finis à l'infirmerie, dans un état déplorable.

\- A qui la faute... ? marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Elle acheva de boutonner son chemisier et après l'avoir salué du bout des lèvres gagna la sortie.

\- Attends, miss.

Elle pivota vers lui, interloquée. Il lui lança quelque chose qu'elle rattrapa de justesse au creux de ses mains.

\- Cela t'appartient. Je voulais te le rendre depuis un moment.

Elle découvrit son précieux pendentif au creux de sa paume. Celui-là même qu'elle avait noué à son nodachi. Elle s'empressa de le mettre autour du cou et de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Demeuré seul, Trafalgar Law réfléchissait. Voir le corps, en partie dévêtu de la jeune fille, ne l'avait pas laissé totalement indifférent. Bien au contraire et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Cela pouvait, néanmoins, s'expliquer par sa longue période d'abstinence. Kira et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce fameux jour. Comme il regrettait son comportement à son égard. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il la traite ainsi. D'un autre côté, ils se soulageaient mutuellement de la tension sexuelle accumulée durant leur périple.

Il devait agir et rapidement. Il refusait de regarder l'adolescente comme une éventuelle proie. Elle était trop jeune à ses yeux... Oui, trop jeune pour qu'il se permette de la pervertir de la sorte. Ce n'était encore qu'une gamine et lui un homme adulte. Il devait se comporter comme tel et se défaire de ses pulsions animales auprès d'une « femme ».

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, il ne put point quitter le sous-marin en solitaire. En effet, dès qu'il eut posé pied sur la terre ferme, Victoria lui emboîta le pas. Elle tenta de lancer la discussion. Cependant, le chirurgien demeura de marbre, les lèvres scellées. De plus, il ne l'attendait pas, marchant devant elle, lui signifiant de ce fait qu'il ne souhaitait point sa présence.

Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette masculine s'éloignant loin devant elle. Les poings serrés, elle le maudit silencieusement. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose de totalement surprenant se produire.

Un énorme pan du mur de la maison s'effondra au-dessus du jeune homme manquant de l'écraser de justesse. Dans le bond, qu'il fit pour éviter l'accident, il trébucha et tomba en arrière sous les yeux médusées de Victoria qui se rua à ses côtés.

\- Rien de cassé ? s'enquit-elle faussement inquiète.

Non, elle ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Cesse de jouer les hypocrites cela ne te va pas, miss.

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin, Law sur les talons. Le jeune capitaine l'étudiait tout en s'interrogeant. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il lui avait apposé le sceau qui la privait de ses pouvoirs, alors imaginer qu'elle puisse être responsable de sa petite mésaventure, restait impossible.

Néanmoins, le fait de la voir se contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, l'avait irrité si bien qu'il s'était révélé plutôt acerbe.

Une chose était certaine, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé que lors de sa chute au milieu de la rue. A son âge, tomber sans raison demeurait vraiment fou.

Victoria marchait devant lui, les bras chargés de ses multiples achats. Elle avait sollicité son aide et il avait refusé. Il reconnaissait qu'il se comportait en goujat. Il pourrait se charger d'une partie de son fardeau.

\- Besoin d'aide, ma jolie ? fit une voix masculine en s'immobilisant face à la petite brune.

Au son de cette voix, Law se raidit imperceptiblement tout en dardant ses yeux métalliques sur son propriétaire. Oui, c'était bien lui ! Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'en découdre pour le moment. Sans escompter qu'il devait veiller à la sécurité de Victoria.

En songeant à la jeune fille, il reporta son regard sur elle, s'interrogeant sur l'attitude qu'elle allait adopter, à présent.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, Vicky fit un pas sur le côté et le dépassa, lui et ses compagnons, car, bien entendu, il n'était pas seul !

\- Eh ! Où tu vas, ma belle ?

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle abaissa le regard sur la main masculine et soupira de lassitude. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif ?

\- Ecoutes, tête de tulipe, cesse de jouer les gros bras arrogants et fous-moi la paix !

\- Tête de tuli...pe ?! s'étrangla l'intéressé.

\- Gros bras arrogant ? répéta Killer, scandalisé.

Personne, oh non personne ne s'était permis de s'adresser à leur capitaine de cette façon ! Il bouillonnait de rage contenue, nota-t-il en voyant les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. Il allait tuer cette fille s'il ne l'en empêchait pas.

\- Eh bien oui ! Un gros lourdeau qui se donne des grands airs et qui prend les autres de haut, t'appelles ça comment, toi ? répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le deuxième.

En tout cas, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Pire, elle se révélait totalement inconsciente ! A moins, qu'elle ne soit folle pour oser braver ce type !

Sans plus se contenir, le capitaine aux cheveux roux la saisit violemment à la gorge et la souleva de terre, le regard assoiffé de sang. Il ne lui permettrait pas de vivre une seconde de plus !

Arrachée à la terre ferme, ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide. La main qui enserrait son cou serrait dangereusement et si elle n'y prêtait pas garde, il lui briserait les os. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage et vite. Elle vit Trafalgar Law à quelques mètres de là. Ce dernier se délectait de la scène et son visage semblait dire : « sors-toit, toute seule de ce foutoir ! ». D'accord, elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle semait, néanmoins, ce rouquin l'insupportait avec son attitude d'homme des cavernes, supérieur à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Elle ferma les yeux, jugula les paroles acerbes qu'elle mourrait de jeter au visage de son capitaine avant de laisser tomber ses sacs au sol. Puis, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, dardant ses prunelles émeraudes sur son vis-à-vis tandis qu'un sourire sadique déformait ses traits angéliques.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la libérer, Eustass-ya, conseilla Law qui s'était rapproché.

\- Fous-moi la paix, toubib ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Law se gratta la nuque et la tête penchée sur le côté révéla :

\- Eh bien justement si, ce sont mes affaires. Cette gamine fait partie de mon équipage.

La stupeur se lut instantanément sur les visages de Kid et Killer. Leurs regards allaient de Trafalgar à Victoria, peinant à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Cependant, trop fier pour renoncer à sa petite vengeance, Kid grommela :

\- Elle m'a manqué de respect, je me dois de la punir pour l'exemple.

\- Je te le déconseille, Eustass-ya, à moins que tu ne veuilles devenir la risée de tous, ici présent, et finir dans une boîte comme Doflamingo.

\- Insinuerais-tu que je cette donzelle m'est supérieure ? s'indigna-t-il avec force.

Law se fendit d'un large sourire au lieu de répondre. Il valait mieux éviter de titiller sa susceptibilité.

\- Tu vas me lâcher, gros tas sans cervelle ! tempêta subitement Victoria en lui décochant un violent coup de poing au visage.

Surpris, Eustass la lâcha. Il ne pensait pas qu'une gamine aussi frêle puisse posséder une telle force dans ses poings.

\- Victoria-ya, tu aggraves ton cas.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle en lui faisant face.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, lui indiquant la personne dans son dos qui revenait à la charge. En effet, trop fier pour renoncer, Kid se porta à l'attaque. Il ne la laisserait pas partir dans lui donner une bonne leçon au préalable. Elle allait regretter amèrement de l'avoir rencontré !

La jeune fille jeta une œillade rapide par-dessus son épaule. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver l'énorme coup de poing de métal formé par le pouvoir de Kid. Encore un fruit du démon..., songea-t-elle. Décidément, elle en croisait énormément ces derniers temps...

\- Belle esquive, miss.

\- Au lieu de me regarder, venez m'aider !

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule.

Un poing géant s'abattit à proximité du brun qui bondit en arrière pour esquiver.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Plus, il les regardait s'affronter, et plus il se disait qu'elle avait toutes les chances de l'emporter. Eustass se laissait submerger par sa fureur et ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

Agacée de ne trouver aucun soutien chez son capitaine, la jeune fille décida d'agir autrement même si cela signifiait qu'il la punirait par la suite.

\- Tu as mangé le Jiki Jiki...

Il arqua un sourcil dubitatif, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mais, le comportement de Law, qui restait en retrait ainsi que ses propos l'inquiétaient quelque peu.

\- Et je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi, ma jolie.

Il s'élança de nouveau, projetant les débris de fer qui formaient son énorme bras vers son ennemie.

Inquiet, Law se redressa, leva la main devant lui, prêt à intervenir lorsqu'il vit Vicky lever calmement une main devant elle. Il y avait comme un bouclier invisible, comme lors de cet affrontement avec la plante.

Les projectiles se figèrent instantanément. Kid battit des paupières sans comprendre tandis que Law intervint, enfin.

\- Cela suffit ! Victoria-ya, nous retournons au sous-marin.

\- Mais, c'est lui...

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de passer ms journées à m'occuper d'une idiote.

Kid fit un mouvement pour la retenir, mais Law ajouta :

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre, Eustass-ya, mais si tu insistes...

En guise de réponse, le rouquin se détourna et s'éloigna suivit de près par un Killer, étonné. Cela ne ressemblait pourtant pas à son capitaine de renoncer aussi facilement.

Le jour suivant, Victoria et les membres de son groupe d'exploration marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Bepo lui lançait de furtifs coups d'oeils, vaguement inquiets. Penguin lui avait conseillé de masquer ses longs cheveux sous une casquette à longue visière. Ainsi, on distinguait difficilement ses yeux.

Shachi regardait de droite et de gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Il était tout excité de se retrouver avec la petite nouvelle. Penguin enrageait certainement, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il esquissa un sourire tandis que ses yeux se portèrent sur une petite boutique. Il s'approcha de la vitrine et examina le contenu en exposition. Parfait ! songea-t-il.

Il se retourna lorsque, tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il les avait perdu ! Non ! Impossible ?! Où était passé ces deux-là ? Bon, pas de panique, ils ne devaient pas être bien loin. Il suffisait de chercher. De toute façon, un ours en combinaison orange ça ne passait pas inaperçu ! Il se mit donc en quête de ses nakamas.

Mais après une bonne demi heure de recherches vaines, il se rendit à l'évidence. Il les avait bel et bien perdus ! Le capitaine allait être furieux !

Il extirpa le petit den-den Mushi de sa poche et le considéra en silence, hésitant encore. Non ! il poursuivrait ses recherches. Inutile de paniquer, Bepo se trouvait avec elle ! Il appellerait Law en dernier recours.

Il repartit de plus belle, parcourant les rues dans touts les sens, jetant de brefs coups d'oeils dans les booutiques. Mais rien... C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils se soient ainsi volatilisés. Et lui qui se faisait une joie de déambuler dans les rues en sa compagnie... Bon sang ! Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue principale et cria à s'en arracher les poumons, la tête levée vers le ciel :

\- Mais où êtes vous passés, bordel ?!

Pendant ce temps une ombre assez imposante, des plumes qui vacillaient l'air, en pleine hauteur sur les rocher, fixant les cieux...cette personne est en pleine réflexion...

Elle ne m'échappera pas cette fois, c'est évident, ma toile est déjà tendu au dessus d'elle et le plan se déroule comme je le pensais...à la perfection. Je n'aurais plus qu'à cueillir ce qui me revient de droit lorsque je m'approcherais de nouveau d'elle...l'enlèvement sera un succès total Fufufufufufu~


	42. Chapitre 42 : A la recherche de Victoria

**Chapitre 42 : A la recherche de Victoria**

Bepo suivait la jeune fille en tentant de l'arrêter. Sans raison apparente, et subitement, cette dernière avait pris une direction inconnue. A la voir, il jurerait qu'elle savait exactement où elle se rendait ! Connaissait-elle cette île ? Etait-elle déjà venue en ce lieux par le passé ? Avec Roger ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il adorerait lui poser la question, mais elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle poursuivait sa route sans se préoccuper de l'ours qui trottinait derrière elle pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Autant dire que son capitaine n'apprécierait pas le fait de le voir revenir seul au sous-marin. Sans parler de Shachi qui s'était volatilisé !

Après plusieurs minutes, ils sortirent de la ville et s'engagèrent sur un chemin très escarpé, sillonnant le long de la falaise surplombant l'océan.

\- Tori-chan... ? C'est dangereux par-là...

Sans un regard, elle s'engagea sur le petit sentier qui se rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Le cœur battant, Bepo jeta un bref coup d'œil en contrebas, et blêmit. Les vagues s'écrasaient férocement contre la falaise. S'ils tombaient, ils mourraient sans aucun doute. Pourquoi Vicky voulait-elle à ce point aller dans cette direction ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et peut-être aurait-il la réponse en arrivant à destination. Mais quelle était-elle ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le sommet, à bout de souffle. Il se trouvait sur un plateau, l'herbe chatoyante s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres devant eux. Rien en ce lieu ne les préservait des bourrasques de vent si bien qu'ils durent s'incliner légèrement vers l'avant afin de poursuivre leur progression.

Ses longs cheveux d'ébène fouettaient sa peau si bien qu'elle s'obligea à les nouer en chignon au moyen d'un petit bout de bois, trouvé à terre.

\- Tori-chan... Ca m'a l'air dangereux par ici. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre Shachi.

Sans relever, la jeune fille poursuivit sa route. Bepo la suivit des yeux, hésitant encore à l'arrêter par la force. Le capitaine n'approuverait certainement pas qu'elle agisse ainsi.

Il la rattrapa en quelques foulées pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient devant un pont suspendu. Il pâlit. A la voir, ce dernier ne semblait plus tout jeune. Au contraire, les planches pourries pendaient dans le vide. Il serait périlleux de s'y aventurer.

\- Ah ! Je vous rattrape enfin ! s'exclama tout à coup Shachi en arrivant derrière eux.

Le pauvre avait eu un mal fou à les retrouver et à les suivre jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, pour quelles raisons Bepo et Victoria étaient venus jusqu'ici ?

Il avisa le pont qui s'agitait sous les raffales de vent et lança un regard inquiet à l'ours qui haussa les épaules et jetant un bref coup d'œil à la brune.

\- Eh, me dites pas, que vous allez traverser cette chose ?!

Bepo lui adressa un regard implorant. Il ne savait plus que faire. Mais, lorsque la jeune fille s'engagea sur les planches grinçantes, il frémit d'appréhension.

\- Tori-chan, attends ! S'exclama Shachi en se ruant à sa suite.

Sans réfléchir, le mécanicien se risqua à son tour sur le pont de cordes. Il fit quelques pas et tressaillit en entendant le craquement lugubre du bois sous ses pieds. Les planches menaçaient de céder à chacun de ses pas ! Il empoignait fermement le cordage, de crainte de tomber dans le vide.

A cette pensée, il jeta un coup d'œil en dessous. Une rivière serpentait en contrebas. Le rugissement qui s'élevait jusqu'à eux n'augurait rien de bon. Il sentit des goutellettes perlées à son front, et les battements de son cœur redoubler.

Toutefois, voyant que sa nouvelle nakama ne ralentissait pas, il se devait de la rattraper. Sa protection lui incombait : ordre du capitaine. Alors, qu'adviendrait-il de lui, si par malheur, il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Non ! Inutile d'y songer ! Il valait mieux pour lui de tomber avec elle dans les eaux tumultueuses en dessous que de devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Law !

Tori scruta le paysage autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose de précis, lorsque tout à coup un craquement sourd s'éleva dans son dos. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle pivota d'un bloc. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir la petite tête de Shachi disparaître.

\- Aaaaaahhh ! hurla-t-il.

\- Shachi ! s'ecxclamèrent Bepo et Vicky en se ruant vers le bord de la falaise.

Ils tombèrent à genoux tout en regardant vers le bas. Il était là, accroché de toutes ses forces à la corde encore solide du pont.

\- Merde ! Remontez-moi ! geignit Shachi.

Bepo paniqua complètement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tout en se lamentant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et encore moins comment aider son compagnon.

Victoria tenta d'user de son pouvoir afin de le secourir, en vain. Elle se rappela que le chirurgien de la mort avait apposé le sceau l'empêchant d'user de ses capacités.

Vite ! il fallait trouver un moyen d'aider Shachi ! Elle se leva et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Bepo répétait telle une litanie :

\- Shachi va mourir... il va tomber...

\- Cesse de paniquer, lui intima gentiment la jeune fille.

\- Désolé, marmonna Bepo, contrit.

L'ours s'agenouilla de nouveau au bord et avisa son camarade. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la malheureuse corde qui menaçait de céder à tout instant.

Tout à coup, cette dernière céda sous le poids de Shachi ainsi que du temps et des années. Le jeune homme se sentit tomber et hurla de terreur. Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant ! Il avait encore tellement de choses à faire et à découvrir. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré la fille idéale !

\- Shachi ! Cria Bepo, horrifié.

Le mécanicien abaissa les paupières, acceptant, au final et à contre cœur, son triste sort...

\- Shachi ! interpella Victoria avec force.

Le jeune homme ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour voir Vicky, venir à lui, suspendue à une liane. Sans plus réfléchir, il tendit la main vers elle. Cette dernière parvint à le saisir par la main.

Mais, le plus dur restait à faire. En effet, à présent, il leur fallait remonter. Toutefois, la petite brune devinait que cette petite corde naturelle ne résisterait pas longtemps à leur poids à tout les deux.

Elle sentit son ami resserrer ses doigts sur son poignet, amenant, par la même occasion, son attention sur lui. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant.

\- Balances tes jambes, enjoignit-elle avec calme.

Il obtempéra aussitôt, comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Bientôt, ils gagnèrent assez de vitesse et de hauteur si bien que Victoria propulsa Shachi sur la terre ferme. Ce dernier roula sur l'herbe fraîche sur plusieurs mètres tandis que le cri de Bepo emplissait l'air.

Sans tarder, le jeune homme se rua vers le bord et tomba à genoux, aux côtés de son ami. Il avisa en contrebas pour d »couvrir ce qu'il savait déjà : Victoria ne se trouvait plus là.

\- Je vais descendre par là-bas, annonça-t-il après un court instant.

Il désignait une minuscule voie d'accès, bien trop escarpée pour risquer de s'y aventurer. L'ours tenta de l'en dissuader.

\- Fais pas ça, Shachi. Tu vas te tuer.

\- Si je ne descends pas, c'est le capitaine qui me trucidera.

\- Désolé..., souffla l'animal.

Shachi se redressa et ajouta comme pour mieux le rassurer.

\- Elle m'a aidée. Et puis la connaissant, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Bepo opina du chef sans pour autant oser articuler le moindre mot. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que la jeune fille n'allait pas si bien que cela.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre le bas de cette falaise. Devant eux, se trouvait la fameuse rivière. Shachi commença par observer le cours d'eau afin de pouvoir suivre le sens du courant.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à atteindre une petite plaine. Là, non loin du bord, ils aperçurent un vieil homme, un chapeau sur la tête qui considérait les flots désemparés.

Shachi se précipita à sa rencontre le salua rapidement et s'enquit :

\- Dites, monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille être emportée ?

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et les scruta :

\- Vous feriez mieux de l'oublier et d'en faire votre deuil.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda Bepo, intrigué.

\- L'eau de cette rivière est glaciale. Elle vient du sommet de la montagne. Elle est tellement froide qu'aucun poisson n'y vit.

\- Elle est en vie ! lâhca Shachi, véhément.

Oui, il voulait croire que la mort n'avait pas eu raison d'elle.

\- Si tel est le cas, jeunes gens, elle n'est assurément pas humaine.

Pas humaine... Shachi serra les poings de rage contenue. S'il avait été plus prudent, cela ne se serait jamais produit.

\- Toutefois, si vous continuez dans cette direction, vous arriverez à un lac. Son corps y flottera certainement avant de disparaître dans les abysses.

Aussitôt, Shachi partit en courant dans la direction indiquée. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la ramener ! Non, pas parce qu'il redoutait son capitaine, mais plutôt parce qu'il tenait à la jeune fille ! Bepo le talonnait de près, et il semblait tout aussi déterminé que lui.

Law plissa les yeux, intrigués. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il tentait de joindre Bepo par Den Den mushi, sans résultats. Que se passait-il pour que son second ne lui réponde pas ? Il replaça son petit escargot déjà endormi, dans la poche de son pantalon et reprit sa route dans l'avenue principale, son nodachi sur l'épaule. Les gens le suivaient du regard, intrigués et méfiants.

Trafalgar ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il visitait cette île et savait pertinemment qu'en tant que pirate, sa tête valait beaucoup d'argent.

Fort heureusement, d'après les informations récoltées en écoutant quelques passants : cette île se trouvait sous la protection de l'un des quatre empereurs. La marine ne se risquerait pas à venir le chercher en ce lieu.

Bon, puisque Bepo ne daignait pas répondre, il procéderait à la tâche qu'il s'était imposé tout seul, même si au fond, cela lui déplaisait fortement. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de céder, de la sorte, aux suppliques de son vieux compagnon.

Tandis qu'il se faufilait dans la foule, son regard se posa sur un individu qu'il identifia immédiatement. Que faisait-il ici ?! Jamais, il n'aurait cru possible de le trouver ici ! Il se glissa entre les passants, suivant la silhouette. Il ne devait pas le perdre de vue !

Ce fut au coin d'une rue, qu'il le perdit. Mince ! Où était-il passé ? Impossible qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il le suivait. Il devait le retrouver ! Il se mit alors à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de le questionner. Non, il ne manquerait pas pareille opportunité !

Alors même que le grand brun partait en quête du mystérieux individu, deux hommes le suivaient des yeux, perchés sur le toit de l'une des habitations.

\- C'est avec lui qu'elle se trouve, non ?

L'autre opina du chef avant de se détourner et de donner le signal du départ.

Pendant ce temps, Shachi et Bepo arrivaient au lace, indiqué par le vieil homme. Ils scrutèrent la surface de l'eau avec attention. Il ne vit la jeune fille, nulle part ! Elle devait, pourtant, se trouver ici !la rivière se déversait en ce lieux, elle ne pouvait donc pas se trouver ailleurs. D'un autre côté, la rivière emplissait continuellement cette étendue d'eau, ce qui signifiait que le lac devrait déborder à un moment donné. Mais, cela n'était visiblement pas le cas... Comment était-ce possible ?! Cette eau devait forcément aller quelque part !

Shachi commença à marcher le long du bord, les yeux rivés sur l'eau. Qu'avait-dit le vieil homme, déjà... ? Ah oui ! « Toutefois, si vous continuez dans cette direction, vous arriverez à un lac. Son corps y flottera certainement avant de disparaître dans les abysses ». Les abysses ? Qu'entendait-il par là, au juste ?

D'après lui, aucune vie ne peuplait ces eaux. Il soupira, serra les poings et leva les yeux vers le ciel comme une prière muette aux cieux. Puis, il appela, le visage tourné vers le lac :

\- Tori !

Bepo s'immobilisa et l'imita. Ils appelèrent encore et encore la jeune fille sans obtenir de réponse.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? s'enquit Bepo, la gorge nouée.

\- Dis pas de bêtises !

\- Oui, mais le vieil homme a dit...

\- Bepo, le coupa tranquillement Shachi.

Ce dernier gratifia l'ours d'un sourire rassurant et enchaîna sur le même ton :

\- Elle n'est pas morte. Tori-chan est très forte. Tu l'as vu toi-même.

Bepo s'apprêtait à baisser le visage lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point précis.

\- Là !

Shachi suivit la direction indiquée. Elle était là ! allongée à demi hors de l'eau, sur la berge. Elle ne bougeait pas. Etait-elle seulement vivante ?! Non, il refusait de songer une seule seconde que la vie ait quitté son corps ! Ne venait-il pas d'assurer le contraire à Bepo !

Les deux camarades coururent jusqu'à elle le cœur battant à tout rompre lorsque tout à coup une forme massive se dressa tel un rempart entre eux. De stupeur, Shachi bascula en arrière, heurtant violemment le sol de son postérieur tandis que l'expression de Bepo marquait l'angoisse et la peur.

Tel un claquement d'aile, les plumes roses fouettèrent le vent. Redressant le visage, Shachi pâlit considérablement tandis qu'une vague de peur s'empara de lui.

\- Dof... Dof... Doflamingo... ! s'étrangla Shachi.

Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, le shichibukaï leur tournant le dos, considéra l'inconsciente, le visage bleuit démontrant qu'elle entre dans une phase d'hypothermie et que son coeur ralentissait dangereusement, son état était loin d'être stable...voir en chute libre. Il fallait au contraire, qu'il soit stationnaire le temps du transport. Il n'était pas surpris et sort la seringue d'atropine de son manteau qu'il avait prévu, car ce dénouement faisait bien partie intégrante de son plan diabolique. Ne prenant pas la peine de la découvrir de ses vêtement, il enfonça l'aiguille d'une traite en visant son coeur pour y administrer le produit puis l'ôta ensuite, avant de se baisser pour la soulever entre ses bras. Il jeta négligemment le corps frêle et glacé de la jeune fille tel un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule, puis il se retourna pour toiser les acolytes de son ancien subordonné.

Un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres de part en part, il leva lentement sa main vacante, doigts écartés, afin de les éliminer.

\- Joker ! Cria alors une voix bien trop familière à son goût.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Law se ruer dans leur direction au pas de course. La colère et l'angoisse déformait ses traits tandis que sans cesser de se ruer dans leur direction, il fit apparaître sa « room ». Mais, alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à se refermer sur le flamant rose, ce dernier, au moyen de ses fils s'échappa dans les airs, emportant avec lui l'objet de ses convoitises et riant de son rire démoniaque et glacial...

Le chirurgien tomba à genoux sur le sol, désemparé. Frappant du poing l'herbe humide, il maudit Doflamingo. Il venait de lui dérober ce qu'il s'évertuait de préserver avec tant de hargne.

Même Rayleigh lui avait fait confiance... 


	43. Chapitre 43 : Captive

**Chapitre 43 : Captive…**

Victoria ouvrit péniblement les yeux et considéra le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Un plafond blanc, lumineux et un silence inhabituel alertèrent la jeune fille. Vivement, elle se redressa sur son séant faisant retomber le léger drap de satin qui recouvrait son corps dépourvu de vêtements. Néanmoins, elle ne prêta aucune attention à ce détail se focalisant essentiellement sur la pièce.

A la vue des immenses baies vitrées révélant l'océan à perte de vue sur tout un pan de mur, ainsi qu'au sol de marbre et au gigantesque bassin au centre de la pièce, elle sut qu'elle se trouvait en terrain inconnu.

Intriguée, mais nullement inquiète, elle fouilla sa mémoire cherchant un indice qui lui révélerait ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir. Malheureusement, aucune information ne lui fut apportée. Avec un léger soupir, elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsque la porte tourna lentement sur ses gonds amenant le regard émeraude sur son visiteur.

Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tandis qu'une lueur de frayeur incontrôlée y apparut. Les battements de son cœur, jusqu'alors calme et serein, s'accélérèrent au point que l'adolescente pensa qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. L'angoisse lui noua le ventre alors même que pétrifiée son corps refusait de bouger.

Doflamingo, puisque c'était lui, s'approcha de sa démarche chaloupée, un sourire de contentement au bord des lèvres.

Tandis qu'il progressait vers le lit, Victoria paniqua littéralement. Law avait scellé ses capacités ce qui impliquait qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de faire face à ce sombre individu. Sans attendre, elle bondit hors du lit, espérant ainsi maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne devait pas l'approcher !

Or, tranquillement, le blond bougea lentement ses doigts, lançant ses fils invisibles sur sa proie. Victoria eut tout juste le temps de sentir quelque chose lui enserrer la cheville que déjà une force invisible la projetait sans délicatesse sur le matelas. Elle rebondit sur ce dernier, roulant et se redressant le regard plus sombre que jamais, faisant face à son kidnappeur.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ! Cracha-t-elle.

Sans répliquer, le blond pianota de nouveau de ses doigts. Ce fut avec horreur qu'elle sentit les fils froids se refermer autour de ses poignets et la renverser vers l'arrière, la plaquant au matelas. Elle se débattit avec hargne, faisant fi de la douleur lui lacérant la chair, les yeux rivés sur le géant blond qui approchait inexorablement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se délectait de la vue de ce corps nu, entièrement soumis à son regard concupiscent.

Cette fille… Insoumise et naïve… Il la dompterait même si pour cela il devrait la briser. Malgré la colère et la haine qui ternissait ses magnifiques yeux verts, il la trouvait sublime. Elle représentait un défi qu'il se plaisait à relever. Sans compter, que l'avoir arrachée aux griffes de son ancien subordonné avait de quoi le satisfaire.

Le regard dissimulé par les verres teintés de ses lunettes à la forme unique, il admira le corps féminin. Elle était plus grande que la normale, mais bien plus petite que lui malgré tout. Ses longs cheveux noirs épars sur les draps encadraient son visage fin au teint de porcelaine. Ses yeux en amande brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière, mais également de crainte. Son cou fin, il en était certain, il pourrait le briser d'une seule main si l'envie lui en prenait. Et ses seins, ni trop gros ni trop petits, qu'il avait eu le loisir d'admirer alors qu'il la défaisait de ses habits trempés, se soulevaient rapidement au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur. Néanmoins, elle possédait un corps appétissant qui ne demandait qu'à découvrir les affres du plaisir charnel. Ce qu'il se plairait à lui montrer…

Posant un genou sur le bord du lit, il eut un rire moqueur à la vue des efforts que sa prisonnière faisait pour se libérer. Dans l'espoir de lui échapper, elle se réfugia contre la tête de lit, le regard noir de colère et de haine.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il articula ses dactyles, menant ses fils à s'enrouler autour de sa cheville avant de la tirer abruptement vers lui. Même surprise, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se refusait à lui faire le plaisir de crier, voir de le supplier. Il s'imaginait, sans aucun doute, qu'elle hurlerait de terreur, mais il risquait d'être déçu.

Victoria, les yeux ronds de terreur, agita ses jambes, de nouveau libres, dans l'espoir d'atteindre le blond et le faire reculer. Malheureusement, ses efforts furent vains. Pire, son attitude eut pour effet de provoquer l'amusement de la part du pirate. Contrariée par son impuissance, elle décocha un coup de pied vers son visage. Ce fut, toutefois, avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il bloqua son attaque, ses doigts se refermant sur sa cheville.

Usant une nouvelle fois de ses fils, il l'immobilisa sur le lit. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper, elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et les larmes menacer de couler. Or, elle s'y refusait. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant ce monstre ! Pas plus qu'elle ne l'implorerait et cela même si la peur de perdre ce qui la liait à Law la tétanisait.

A quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, il la considérait, satisfait. Tendant la main, pour apprécier la douceur de sa peau claire, elle le surprit en lui crachant au visage. Elle savait que cette action provoquerait la fureur de son vis-à-vis. Mais, elle s'en contrefichait, préférant de loin la mort, à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir.

Des veines de contrariété apparurent sur le front du shichibukaï qui s'essuya du revers de la main avant de la saisir à la mâchoire. Il serrait dangereusement, lui démontrant la force de son mécontentement.

\- Je vais te dompter.

Sans attendre, il s'empara de la bouche féminine envoyant sa langue à la conquête de celle de la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autre alternative que celle de subir. Impuissante, elle s'efforçait de détourner le visage, échapper à cet échange, hélas, il ne la libéra pas... Ce fut alors, qu'une idée folle germa dans l'esprit de Victoria qui l'appliqua sans tarder. Pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, elle mordit, comme elle put, la langue masculine qui fouillait avidement sa cavité buccale.

Une douleur intense vrilla Doflamingo qui se recula. Le regard plus sombre que jamais, caché derrière ses lunettes, il fixa sa captive. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas aisée à dompter, néanmoins, il mettait un point d'honneur à la faire capituler.

Et pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle méritait une petite punition qu'il lui administrerait personnellement. Avec une rapidité effarante, il lui agrippa ses longs cheveux, tira sur la longue chevelure l'obligeant à approcher son visage du sien. La libérant de ses liens invisibles, il planta cruellement ses dents à la base de son cou.

Le cri de souffrance qui monta dans la gorge de la jeune fille, mourut pourtant à la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se débattait, gesticulant en tout sens dans le vain espoir de le repousser. Elle planta ses ongles dans le torse à demi dévêtu de son agresseur espérant par ce geste le contraindre à la lâcher. Or, il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire… Les yeux clos, elle jugulait tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Elle refusait de se montrer faible face à cet individu !

Doflamingo exultait de la sentir se débattre avec force sous son corps. Car même si elle ne criait pas, son attitude prouvait combien elle souffrait. Alors même qu'il ouvrait la mâchoire mettant fin, par la même occasion, à la torture de la jeune fille, le son particulier du den-den mushi se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, il tourna la tête vers la table où se trouvait l'escargophone. Sa prisonnière se débattait encore, cherchant à le repousser. D'un mouvement souple, il sortit du lit et alla prendre la communication sans plus se soucier de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à quitter la couche du corsaire lorsque la voix familière de son capitaine s'éleva dans la pièce par le biais du petit escargot.

\- Joker ! grinça Law à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Law… ? fit le blond en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers sa prisonnière.

Au nom de son capitaine, Victoria tressaillit légèrement, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Elle tendit l'oreille, cherchant à écouter ce que ces deux hommes se disaient.

\- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! ordonna férocement le chirurgien.

\- C'est trop tard, Law… Elle est à moi et je compte bien la garder.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Victoria descendit lentement du lit, le regard rivé sur la haute silhouette du flamant qui fixait l'horizon.

\- Barre-toi, Victoria ! Je ju….

CLIC

Doflamingo coupa la communiquation avec impatience. Il soupira, les yeux posés sur un point invisible au travers des immenses fenêtres. Lorsqu'un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention.

Les mots de son capitaine résonnèrent dans tout le corps de l'adolescente et comme poussée par sa seule voix, elle se dirigea à pas lents, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette immobile de son kidnappeur. Il n'avait pas bougé, ne la regardant pas. C'était comme si elle n'existait plus à ses yeux. Alors, autant en profiter pour suivre la missive de son supérieur.

Dos au mur, nue, elle se glissait petit à petit vers la sortie lorsque le blond tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis qu'un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du grand corsaire.

Terrifiée, elle s'élança vers la sortie et actionna la poignée plusieurs fois. Mais rien… Impossible d'ouvrir ! Elle sentit la panique l'assaillir de nouveau tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur la poignée, en vain.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Elle fit volte-face, le regard meurtrier, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Elle refusait de le laisser l'approcher. S'il la touchait, tout s'arrêterait… Elle en oublierait jusqu'à l'existence des Hearts. Et cela, elle ne le voulait pas… En effet, malgré le peu de temps passé en leur compagnie, l'affection qu'elle leur portait était sincère. Certes, elle peinait à dialoguer avec Law, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins son lien, celui à qui tout la liait.

Doflamingo ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas lorsque la petite brune s'enfuit à toute jambe dans la direction opposée, le bousculant au passage. Elle se rua vers les baies vitrées donnant sur la terrasse, quand tout à coup, une force invisible la stoppa net. Figée, son corps bougea de lui-même pour faire face au flamant qui la regardait en souriant.

En le voyant articuler ses doigts et son corps bouger, elle sut ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle comprit alors avec effroi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui échapper… Sans ses capacités, elle ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir de cet endroit et échapper à ce monstre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle cessa de lutter, laissant le flamant la conduire à sa portée.

\- Je vous…en…prie…, souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Doflamingo disparut comme par enchantement. Il la fixa quelques secondes, faisant courir son regard pénétrant sur le visage de la jeune fille, sur son cou. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur la plaie à la base de son cou qu'il venait de lui infliger sous l'effet de la colère. Il tendit la main, essuya le filet de sang qui en coulait de ses doigts lui arrachant un frisson d'appréhension. Puis, subitement, il referma ses serres sur son cou gracile, la soulevant de terre, il approcha son visage du sien. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle agita ses jambes, cherchant à l'atteindre et posant ses mains sur son torse, tentant de le repousser.

\- Je vais faire de toi, une femme..., annonça-t-il d'une voix traînante et étrangement menaçante.

Les yeux exhorbités, elle le fixa se figeant instantanément. Le blond profita de l'occasion pour conquérir la bouche de la jeune fille. Sa langue chaude et humide défia dans un ballet sensuel et érotique celle de sa captive. Elle s'efforçait de lui résister, de soustraire sa bouche à cette caresse buccale, mais elle ne fit qu'attiser la soif sensuelle et avide du flamant rose. Cette nuit, elle serait tout à lui… Oui, il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper… Et Law ne pourrait pas la sauver, pas cette fois…

Furieuse et terrorrisée, Victoria se débattit avec la force du désespoir, laissant enfin ses larmes mouiller ses joues, s'accrochant au souvenir de Trafalgar Law et des Hearts.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes interminables à souiller sa bouche et à la priver d'oxygène qu'il s'écarta. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il cueillait l'un de ses seins dans l'une de ses mains, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Le regard incendiaire, elle riva ses prunelles aux lunettes espérant lui faire comprendre son mépris. Elle ne se rendrait pas sans lutter car elle ne renoncerait pas facilement. Et lorsque ses doigts entamèrent une caresse sur sa poitrine, elle tressaillit et brandit la main avant de l'abattre sur le visage de son ennemi. Or, contre toute attente, il arrêta son coup d'une seule main avant de la traîner jusqu'au lit. Elle se débattit avec force, mordant et griffant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Cette attitude provoqua l'hilarité du flamant qui se délectait de son entêtement à lui résister vainement. Car oui, il le savait, elle ne lui échapperait pas cette fois…

Sans ménagement, il la jeta sur le lit où il la rejoignit se plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses, à présent…, susurra-t-il en se penchant sur son cou, emprisonnant ses poignets dans une seule de ses larges mains.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Visite impromptue

Chapitre 44 : Visite impromptue

Le sous-marin mouillait encore au port de Magnolia malgré l'enlèvement de Victoria. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas retrouver la jeune fille, bien au contraire. Hélas, il leur était tout simplement impossible de partir sans que le Log-Pose soit rechargé. De plus, poursuivre Doflamingo signifiait se rendre à Dressrosa… situé dans la Nouveau Monde.

L'équipage déprimait depuis que leur nouvelle amie leur avait été arrachée. Non pas que sa cuisine leur manquait, mais plutôt son sourire radieux. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil, même si sa relation demeurait tendue et compliquée avec le capitaine. Ils ruminaient tous tandis que certains culpabilisaient encore de ne pas être parvenu à éviter ce kidnapping. Ils savaient, pourtant, que Doflamingo les pourchassait dans le but de s'approprier la jeune fille. Law avait pris d'énormes précautions, malheureusement, cela n'avait point suffi…

Et tandis que le réfectoire se voyait rempli du désespoir des membres de l'équipage, Law s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Pendant des heures, il avait été des cartes, des documents, cherchant une solution pour rattraper le shichibukaï. Quoiqu'il se produise à l'avenir, il refusait d'abandonner Victoria entre ses griffes ! Il la lui reprendrait, même si cela signifiait qu'il mourrait.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, baignant la pièce de teintes flamboyante. Allongée sur le lit, Victoria souleva lentement les paupières. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut la vue magnifique au-delà des immenses baies-vitrées. C'était magnifique, inutile de le nier. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue tandis que le soleil paraissait se noyer dans les flots dans un mélange d'orange et de jaune. Elle se redressa lentement, promena ses prunelles émeraude sur l'ensemble de la pièce pour s'arrêter sur une silhouette, confortablement installés dans l'un des fauteuils. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'elle l'identifiait : Doflamingo !

Ce dernier sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin, les yeux dardés sur elle. Il guettait son réveil comme lui indiquait son sourire qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil. Frissonnant d'appréhension, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une issue, un moyen d'échapper à cet homme.

Cependant, il ne lui en laissa guère le temps. Dépliant calmement sa haute silhouette, il vida son verre d'une traite avant de le déposer sur la table basse. Puis, il marcha vers le lit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa direction son sourire s'élargissait, tandis que sa captive tremblait de crainte. D'ailleurs, elle resserrait ses petits doigts sur le bout de tissu seul rempart entre son regard masculin et son corps aux courbes envoûtantes.

Oh, il n'aimait pas forcément les gamines inexpérimentées dans son genre, mais celle-ci, il la voulait puisqu'elle servirait à ses sombres desseins. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il lui arrachait le drap sans prévenir.

Victoria avait peur. Tout son corps tremblait et pourtant, elle soutenait le regard acéré du flamant au travers de ses lunettes. Elle le défiait, lui démontrant que malgré tout, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de crier ou de pleurer. Non, elle ne le supplierait pas de lui laisser la vie sauve, même si elle doutait qu'il se soit donné la peine de la ramener jusqu'ici pour la tuer.

Le blond étudia Victoria pendant plusieurs secondes avant de saisir sa cheville et la tirer brutalement vers lui. Elle glissa sur le matelas avant de se retrouver allongée sous le corps massif de son ennemi. Ses deux billes vertes lançaient des éclairs, témoins de son mépris et de sa hargne. Mais loin d'impressionner le capitaine corsaire, cela l'amusa. Il l'agrippa avec rudesse au menton, la forçant à lever la tête vers lui et le regarder. Il annonça :

\- Je vais te briser.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il conquit sa bouche d'un baiser brutal, presque animal. Il ne visait pas à la séduire, mais juste à la soumettre. Il lui prouvait de ce fait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Sentant sa langue dans sa bouche, la jeune fille se débattit férocement, assenant coups de pieds et de poings sur le corps du flamant qui ne cilla pas. Elle tenta même de le griffer, pensant qu'il la lâcherait mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, cela agaça le blond qui usant de ses fils, immobilisa la petite brune.

Doflamingo se redressa et se dévêtit calmement. Après tout, pourquoi se presser puisque sa proie venait de se voir privée de toute échappatoire. Elle lui appartenait qu'elle le veuille ou non. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il la rejoignit sur le lit, se plaçant entre les jambes féminines. Il sentit l'impatience le tirailler comme en témoignait son membre en érection.

Horrifiée, Victoria voulut se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Les entraves de Doflamingo ne lui permettaient aucun mouvement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de les contenir. Elle refusait, se l'interdisait même, de pleurer devant ce monstre !

Le Dragon Céleste promena telle une caresse ses yeux sur le corps offert à son regard concupiscent. Elle était beaucoup moins voluptueuse que les femmes qu'il se plaisait à mettre dans son lit. Néanmoins, il la posséderait, l'arracherait à la coupe de Law.

Ses mains étaient attachées ensembles au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que ses jambes étaient maintenues par des fils de part et d'autre du corps du Flamant. Il lui saisit les hanches, se colla à l'entrée du sanctuaire féminin et chercha son regard.

\- Essaye de me résister, si tu le peux, fit-il avant de la libérer de ses entraves.

Aussitôt, elle voulut se redresser, mais le blond ne lui en laissa guère le temps. En effet, d'un violent coup de reins, il s'enfonça en elle. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la chambre tandis que les larmes aux yeux, Victoria rejetait la tête en arrière. Doflamingo sourit de contentement avant de poursuivre ses coups de reins violents et possessifs. Victoria se débattait, tentant de le repousser, en vain. Elle ne pleurait pas… Les yeux rivés au plafond, elle cria pourtant une seule chose :

\- LAAAAWWWW !

Brusquement, le capitaine se redressa dans son lit, en sueur. Un cauchemar… ?! Il ne sut s'il devait se sentir soulagé, mais en tout cas, il pressentait qu'il s'agissait là du triste sort que Doflamingo réservait à Victoria. Et, il ne pouvait pas l'aider…

Bon, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche avant de reprendre ses recherches afin d'aider au mieux sa nakama, car il ne renonçait pas, pour autant, à lui venir en aide.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur son second. Bepo, complètement paniqué s'engouffra dans la chambre avant de lui annoncer, sans détour :

\- Ca… capitaine… vous feriez mieux de venir…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Depuis le kidnapping de Victoria, l'équipage était sur les nerfs et il passait le plus clair de son temps à les calmer. Il soupira d'agacement avant de suivre Bepo sur le pont. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur, il fut choqué de trouver Shanks Le roux au milieu de ses hommes prêts à se battre. Il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur les motifs de cette visite surprise.

\- Calmez-vous les gars, vous ne faites pas le poids, conseilla Trafalgar à l'intention de ses hommes.

Shanks leva les yeux vers le capitaine et le jaugea avant de sourire et de commenter :

\- Sage décision. Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais.

Les Hearts se reculèrent de quelques pas, tandis que Shanks promenait son regard sur l'équipage comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Law devina alors la raison de sa venue mais préféra se taire. Toutefois, le rouquin ne dit rien se contentant subitement de s'avancer. Il lui saisit le bras sans prévenir et remonta la manche de son pull avec rudesse. Law aurait fort bien pu riposter, mais s'en abstint, conscient qu'il serait vain de tenter quoique ce soit face à l'un des quatre Empereurs. Même lui était assez réaliste pour savoir qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il ne faisait pas le poids…

\- Alors, c'est bien toi… Tu es…

Sans relever, Law se dégagea avant de ramener la manche sur la marque du pacte encore visible.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Shanks en regardant une fois de plus autour de lui.

Les Hearts baissèrent tous la tête, comme des enfants pris en faute après avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Shanks comprit alors ce qu'il en était. Néanmoins, il attendait que Law confirme ses soupçons. Reportant de nouveau son attention sur le chirurgien de la mort, il réitéra :

\- Alors ?

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à l'un des Empereurs.

\- Tu es bien insolent, gamin.

Le ton avait changé et Law le remarqua sans peine. Toutefois, il refusait de se soumettre face à cet homme, même s'il était évident que sa force dépassait largement la sienne. A cette pensée, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il tenait là, sans doute, une opportunité de libérer Victoria. Ravalant sa fierté, il se força à répondre :

\- Doflamingo l'a enlevée.

Shanks plissa les yeux comme s'il doutait de la véracité de ses paroles. Et il ne tarda pas à le prouver :

\- C'est impossible. Doflamingo ne fait pas le poids face à elle.

Puis, il partit d'un grand rire. Rire qui mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsque les paroles de Trafalgar retentirent :

\- Ca aurait été effectivement le cas, si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Que sous-entends-tu ?

\- J'ai apposé sur son corps le sceau bloquant ses pouvoirs.

Il plaisantait là ?! Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ?! D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ses dires. D'ailleurs, Victoria demeurait invisible, et les mines attristées de l'équipage parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Toutefois, il avait pris un risque énorme ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?! Contrarié, Shanks parcourut la distance qui le séparait du brun en un battement de cils et le souleva de terre à la force d'un seul bras, le tenant fermement par le col de son sweat jaune et noir.

\- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose aussi stupide ?! Tu l'as livrée en pâture à ce fou furieux.

Law le savait pertinemment, mais l'entendre de la bouche de cet homme le secouait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- A chaque fois qu'elle usait de ses capacités, elle se retrouvait à l'article de la mort. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. De plus, Magnolia ne représentait aucun danger.

A ces mots, Shanks fronça les sourcils. A bout de force ?! Impossible, pensa-t-il. Puis, le sceau sur le bras de Law lui revint à la mémoire et alla s'interposer avec celui que portait autrefois Roger. Ils étaient différents malgré une grande similarité. La conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même et ce fut avec rudesse qu'il le lâcha, tandis que sa voix amère cingla de nouveau le pont du submersible :

\- Tu as foiré le pacte ?! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je n'embrasse pas les gamines, sans compter que c'était un simple hasard. Je l'ai juste ranimée en pratiquant du bouche-à-bouche.

Shanks blêmit légèrement avant d'éclater de rire. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?! Ce gamin se voyait porter la lourde charge de veiller sur Victoria, et cela sans avoir connaissance des répercussions que cela pourrait engendrer. Au moins, Roger lui savait… Avec un soupir résigné, le rouquin se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de demander :

\- J'espère que tu as du saké sur ce navire car j'aime discuter en buvant.

\- Désolé, mais ma priorité est d'aller la sauver, fit Law sans se départir de son flegme habituel.

Avec un soupir agacé, Shanks fit :

\- A moins que tu puisses te téléporter jusqu'à Dressrosa, donc dans le Nouveau Monde, tu n'as pas de meilleur option que celle d m'écouter.

\- Mais elle est en danger, Doflamingo va…

\- Si j'étais toi, je me préparerai à ne plus la revoir. Doflamingo n'est pas du genre à tergiverser. Et sans ses pouvoirs, elle ne pourra rien contre lui. Ses seules options : mourir ou subir. A ton avis, que choisira-t-elle ?

Law pâlit légèrement, comprenant combien cet homme avait raison. Alors, il se décida à écouter ce que Shanks avait à lui révéler au sujet de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui voguait depuis peu avec eux. Il invita le rouquin à entrer dans le sous-marin, or ce dernier préférait demeurer sur le pont, à la belle étoile. Le capitaine des Hearts ne trouva rien à redire et s'installa contre le mur les, jambes croisées devant lui tandis que Shanks s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Dès que le saké fut servi et que tout le monde avait un verre en main, Shanks Le Roux délia sa langue.

\- Victoria est unique en ce monde. Elle est…


	45. Chapitre 45 : Mise au point

**Chapitre 45 : Mise au point**

Shanks se tut et avala une grande gorgée d'alcool avant de reprendre :

\- Victoria est une déesse.

La stupeur se peignit sur les visages des Hearts tandis que Law crispait ses doigts sur son verre. Comment cet homme espérait-il leur faire croire une telle ineptie ?! Les Dieux n'existaient pas !

Shanks se mit à rire, amusé à la vue de l'expression du brun. Il était clair qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il poursuivit alors son explication.

\- Victoria n'est pas une arme comme le pense beaucoup de personnes mal intentionnées. Non, elle a juste des pouvoirs extraordinaires dus à son statut.

\- C'est pour cela que mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur elle ?

Shanks plissa les yeux et scruta le chirurgien, interloqué. Affronter Victoria de face était pure folie et il en savait quelque chose. Cependant, si elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses capacités, il avait une chance. Toutefois, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'une telle chose demeurait pure folie.

\- T'es débile de vouloir te mesurer à elle, fit Shanks en éclatant de rire.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il reprit :

\- Non, dans ton cas, s'il ne fonctionne pas sur elle, c'est uniquement parce que vous êtes liés grâce à cette marque sur ton bras. Bon, après, les choses restent un mystère. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir embrassée ?

\- C'est qu'une gamine.

Shanks s'étrangla en buvant une gorgée et se mit à tousser, virant au rouge cramoisi. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il scruta le chirurgien en face de lui avant de prendre un air sérieux et de demander sans détour :

\- Dis gamin, t'as quel âge ?

\- Vingt quatre ans.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. L'enfant ici, c'est toi. Victoria vit depuis des milliers d'années enfermée dans ce corps figé dans le temps. Elle est immortelle.

\- Mais, elle peut mourir, souligna Law. A maintes reprises, son état était catastrophique et j'ai bien cru que nous allions la perdre.

\- Elle ne meurt pas vraiment. Si, elle reçoit un coup fatal ou se retrouve à court d'énergie, elle s'endort pour un certains nombres d'années. Même chose, si son pactisant est tué. Elle est alors envoyée dans une prison temporelle, où seule un « D » peut se rendre. Un D seul peut la ramener à condition de partager son énergie avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure que Shanks poursuivait ses révélations, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place. Ainsi, Victoria n'était pas humaine et pas une simple immortelle. Non, la jeune fille possédait le titre de déesse. Néanmoins, un détail intriguait encore Law qui formula sa question à haute voix :

\- Tu as dit que le sanctuaire était sa prison.

\- En effet.

\- Dois-je comprendre que Victoria est une criminelle ?

Shanks soupira avant de se remettre sur pieds, puis il leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste au-dessus d'eux et confia, mélancolique :

\- Victoria est une fille douce et gentille. Elle déteste se soumettre à toute forme d'autorité et encore moins qu'on lui impose certaines choses. Pourtant… elle donnerait sa vie pour n'importe lequel de ses amis…

Il ramena son regard sur Law, toujours assis et demanda :

\- Penses-tu que cela fasse d'elle une criminelle ?

\- Alors pourquoi… ?

\- Tu devras attendre car il lui incombe de tout te révéler. Sache juste que s'il t'est permis de la retrouver, embrasse-la sans hésiter.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin bondit sur le quai avant de regagner son propre navire amarré un peu plus loin. Law ne bougea pas et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Ainsi, Victoria était une divinité… que quelqu'un avait emprisonnée pour une raison inconnue… Tout ceci était bien trop surréaliste pour qu'il puisse le croire. Pourtant, il y croyait… Après tout, rien n'était normal en ce monde et il avait vu tellement de choses aberrantes en voguant sur les mers que même les propos de Shanks lui semblaient réels…

Victoria fixa pendant plusieurs minutes son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle s'était réfugiée en ce lieu afin d'éviter la présence de Doflamingo qui avait été appelé pour une affaire urgente. Profitant d'un moment de répit, la jeune fille cherchait un moyen d'échapper à ce monstre. Sans ses dons, pourtant si précieux en cet instant, elle ne pourrait rien faire et certainement pas échapper au démon qui régnait sur ce pays.

Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur la plaie à la base de son cou. Elle saignait encore un peu et se révélait bien douloureuse. Le salop ! Il n'y avait pas été de main morte, songea-t-elle. Bon, en même temps, il n'avait fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Voilà donc ce qu'il en coûtait de défier le Roi. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, la jeune fille effleura l'empreinte de ses dents du bout des doigts. Il espérait donc la soumettre et effacer le lien qui la liait à Trafalgar. S'il s'imaginait un seul instant qu'elle lui faciliterait les choses, il se leurrait. Elle ne renoncerait pas jusqu'à la toute fin, et lutterait bec et ongles. Elle allait démontrer à ce type que même sans ses capacités, elle restait un adversaire redoutable.

Déterminée, elle réajusta la ceinture du peignoir qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Il était bien trop grand pour elle, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère. En effet, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment était un vêtement qui masquerait son corps au regard de Doflamingo. Elle détestait la manière qu'il avait de la détailler au travers de ses verres teintés. Certes, elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, et en ignorait jusqu'à la couleur, mais elle le ressentait avec chaque fibre de son être. Cet homme était un fauve assoiffé qui ne tarderait pas à attaquer.

Pieds nus, elle regagna la chambre. Elle éprouva la froideur du marbre à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta alors et considéra la pièce. Tout n'était que marbre et dorure, un véritable ravissement pour les yeux, dans d'autres circonstances, elle se plairait à se détendre en ce lieu.

En face d'elle, au centre de la pièce se dressait un gigantesque lit double, assurément fait sur mesure pour le seigneur des lieux. Des draps de satin habillaient ce dernier appelant à la détente et au bien-être. Sur la gauche, des immenses baies-vitrées occupaient tout un pan de mur, révélant l'océan à perte de vue. Sur la gauche, un immense bassin, creusé à même le sol attendait qu'on daigne se prélasser dans les remous bienfaiteur et parfumés. De l'autre côté du lit, se trouvait la porte dépourvue de poignée menant à l'extérieur. Il y avait également une armoire ainsi qu'un bureau et deux tables de nuit, mais Victoria ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée, posa une main sur la surface froide et jeta un regard en contrebas. Elle eut beau faire, elle ne percevait pas le bas. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte pivota sur ses gonds lui annonçant l'arrivée de Doflamingo. Touts ses sens en alerte, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Néanmoins, elle lutta contre l'envie irrépressible de lui faire face, se forçant à l'ignorer pour commencer.

Doflamingo la repéra dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la chambre. Fermant avec grand soin le battant dans son dos, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il demeura à bonne distance de la jeune fille. Il nota qu'elle avait revêtu son peignoir. Sans doute espérait-elle que ce rempart de tissu suffise à la protéger de ses ardeurs ? un sourire railleur aux lèvres, il se débarra de son lourd manteau à plumes qu'il jeta avec désinvolture sur le siège le plus proche. Puis, il fit quelques pas vers elle.

Victoria le voyait parfaitement dans le reflet de la vitre. Il venait vers elle, s'approchait inexorablement. Son cœur atteignit un rythme effroyable si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Ne pas se retourner, ne pas le regarder, se répétait-elle continuellement. Comme elle haïssait Law en ce moment pour lui avoir scellé ses pouvoirs. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait pu le mettre en échec et lui fausser compagnie. Malheureusement, ce n'était point le cas, et elle se retrouvait à la merci de ce monstre.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna Doflamingo de sa voix indéchiffrable.

Serrant inconsciemment les mains sur les pans du peignoir, la jeune fille obtempéra. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier si elle voulait avoir une chance. Or la voyant aussi docile, le flamant se fendit d'un large sourire avant de lui enjoindre sur le même ton :

\- Déshabille-toi.

Les prunelles émeraude à la fois choquées et horrifiées se fixèrent sur le Roi. Mais très vite, ses expressions s'effacèrent pour laisser place à du défi. Et ce fut avec aplomb qu'elle répliqua :

\- Non.

Doflamingo fit un pas de plus dans sa direction avant de répéter son ordre.

\- Faites-le vous-même.

Cela sonnait comme une invitation, elle le savait. Cependant, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'obéir aveuglément. Après tout, Law lui avait fortement répété que son corps, elle ne devait le montrer qu'à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Et ce n'était pas ce démon aux cheveux d'ange !

Agacé, le flamant agita ses doigts. Des fils invisibles balayèrent l'air, découpant en lambeaux le vêtement qu'elle portait. Par moments, certains de ces fils venaient lacérer la chair de la jeune fille. Bientôt mise à nue, son corps gracile exposé au regard concupiscent de Doflamingo, Victoria tenta de se cacher de ses bras, provoquant l'hilarité du Flamant.

\- Inutile. J'ai déjà eu tout le loisir de t'admirer et je vais prendre plaisir à te posséder.

Sans la quitter des yeux et tout en progressant lentement dans sa direction, il se débarrassa de sa chemise révélant ainsi un torse à la musculature impressionnante. Elle déglutit tout en reculant. Elle devait mettre le maximum d'espace entre eux !

Le regard apeuré qu'elle avait en cet instant amusa le flamant qui se réjouissait de la voir ainsi à sa merci. Il avait passé tellement de temps et d'années à la chercher, à l'attendre. Elle n'était accessible que pour les « D », mais ils ignoraient tout d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait leur apporter. Mais lui, il le savait et escomptait bien profiter d'elle pour la soumettre à sa volonté, même si cela impliquait de la briser. Tout à coup, elle s'enfuit en courant vers un autre coin de la pièce. Le sourire de Doflamingo se figea sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître complètement. Elle ne lui faciliterait pas les choses, il le savait depuis le début. Mais, le jeu du chat et de la souris, très peu pour lui ! D'un autre côté, il avait tout son temps pour s'amuser avec elle. Après tout, Law ne pourrait jamais venir jusqu'à Dressrosa en un temps record. Pas comme lui en tout cas… Il pouvait donc s'amuser, la torturer avant de la violer… ou dans l'autre sens, se disait-il. Le plus important demeurant qu'il puisse atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Tu ne fais que repousser l'inéluctable, fufufu.

\- Parce que je suis liée à Trafalgar et que tu ne mérites pas…

D'un seul mouvement, Doflamingo frappa la jeune fille. Une pique de fils partit de la main du Roi avant de s'enfoncer dans la chair ferme de l'épaule de la petite brune. Cette dernière cria de douleur et de surprise mêlée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup. Portant la main à son épaule, elle constata qu'elle saignait. Cet enfoiré…

\- J'appartiens à Trafalgar Law, fit-elle en soutenant fièrement son regard. Il viendra, je le sais. Même si cela lui prend des années, il viendra.

Doflamingo garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de se fendre d'un large sourire et de dire avec malice :

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et puis, voudra-t-il toujours de toi en sachant que je t'ai souillée, marquée de mon empreinte ?

Battant des cils, elle considéra le flamant sans comprendre où il voulait en venir lorsque subitement, il fondit sur elle, l'agrippa sans douceur aucune et la projeta sur le lit. Il allait lui faire goûter à un monde sans douceur. Son monde !

Horrifiée, Victoria se redressa sur le matelas, prête à riposter. Or, plus vif qu'elle, il la rejoignit sur ce dernier, l'immobilisant sous le poids de son corps. Assis sur ses jambes, il la surplombait. Elle le frappa de ses poings, cherchant à le repousser, mais il immobilisa ses derniers dans l'une de ses mains tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, vers sa bouche entrouverte. Mais au dernier instant, il dévia et alla poser ses lèvres sur son cou, mordillant sa peau délicate avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

\- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, il ne te regardera plus jamais, fufufufu.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Indélébile

**Chapitre 46 : Indélébile**

Ses mots provoquèrent la colère de la part de Victoria qui se débattit de plus belle, amusant d'autant plus Doflamingo. Son rire démoniaque fusa emplissant la pièce alors même que la terreur due à son impuissance terrifiait la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à lui échapper, le sort qu'il lui réservait détruirait la seule chose qu'elle chérissait encore en ce monde. Certes, cela ne faisait guère longtemps qu'elle naviguait en compagnie des Hearts et de Law, mais elle les aimait. Après avoir appris à les connaître, ayant passé du temps avec eux, elle ne voulait pas les perdre... Même le capitaine lui était précieux...

Les larmes mouillèrent ses cils avant de couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle ne le supplierait pas, consciente que cela ne servirait à rien, pire il s'en délecterait. Son avenir, il le détenait au creux de ses mains, et ne tergiverserait aucunement dans ses décisions.

Doflamingo se fendit d'un large sourire en avisant les larmes de sa prisonnière. Il avait toujours su que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas dans la douceur, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il voulait la marquer afin que même si un jour, elle lui échappait, elle ne saurait l'oublier.

Lui saisissant brutalement le menton, il conquit sa bouche en un baiser brutal et dominateur, enroulant sa langue autour de celle de la jeune fille. Il la sentit se raidir et tenter de se dégager, de le repousser. Mais, ses efforts demeurèrent sans résultats face au flamant.

Il abandonna ses lèvres, partant à la découverte de son cou, la mordant par endroit, espérant lui arracher des cris de souffrance. Or la seule chose qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres fut un prénom.

\- Law...

En l'entendant prononcer le nom de Trafalgar, le traître qu'il haïssait, la rage le consuma brusquement. Sans plus se contenir ni même se soucier de la douleur qu'il lui occasionnerait, il se leva avant de la retourner telle une crêpe dans une poêle. Bougeant ses doigts, il usa de ses fils pour l'empêcher de se débattre et lui échapper. A plat ventre, Victoria ne pouvait voir ce qu'il préparait et cela l'effraya d'autant plus.

Terrifiée, elle tira encore et encore sur ses liens, allant jusqu'à entailler ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle grimaça de douleur en sentant les fils mordre sa chair tandis qu'un filet de sang ruisselait le long de ses entraves.

\- Fufufu... Je vais graver dans ta chair ton appartenance. Tu es miennes...

Sur ces mots, il s'installa sur ses jambes, tout juste contre le petit postérieur rebondi qu'il négligea dans un premier temps. Il devait lui faire comprendre l'essentiel !

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille, la plaquant ainsi sur l'oreiller pour l'empêcher de se redresser, tandis que de l'autre main, il suivait la courbe délicate de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins. Comme il était dommage d'en arriver là, pensa-t-il en lui-même. Il leva la main, les doigts écartés prêt à faire appel à son pouvoir une fois de plus lorsque son regard se posa sur la marque qui ombrait le dos de la jeune fille. Dans un froncement de sourcil, il s'interrogea sur sa signification. Était-ce normal ? Un tatouage ? Mais, la sentant reprendre du poil de la bête et tenter de se dégager de nouveau, il fit apparaître ses fils indestructibles. Doflamingo, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, entailla la chair de Victoria à plusieurs reprises.

A chaque fois, la jeune fille criait de douleur provoquant l'hilarité du flamant. Chaque coup se faisait profondément, la faisant saigner abondamment. La souffrance était telle qu'elle manqua de tourner de l'œil à plusieurs reprises. Mais, tel un virtuose, Doflamingo poursuivait son jeu gravant dans le dos de sa prisonnière le jolly roger dont il était si fier. Il savait que même si d'aventure elle s'enfuyait, qu'elle retournait auprès de Law, cet emblème lui rappellerait qu'elle était à lui. Oh, il savait fort bien qu'elle userait de ses dons miraculeux pour cicatriser ses plaies, mais y parviendrait-elle ? Après tout, ses blessures étaient provoquées par un fruit du démon...

Il achevait l'emblème de la Donquichotte Family lorsque subitement sa main dévia comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait de le bousculer. Dans ce mouvement, les fils allèrent entailler le sceau apposé par le chirurgien. Mais ignorant ce qu'il signifiait, il ne s'en préoccupa guère.

Dans un froncement de sourcil, il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il ignorait ce qu'il venait de se produire, toutefois il était certain que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire et ce n'était certainement pas anodin.

Cependant, pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur le résultat de son travail. Le sang maculait le dos de Victoria qui ne criait plus depuis un petit moment déjà. Sans doute s'était-elle évanouie sous la douleur, songea-t-il amusé. Il bougea quelque peu, cherchant le regard émeraude et lorsqu'il le croisa il se fendit d'un large sourire avant de déclarer non sans fierté :

\- Ce Jolly roger te sied à merveille...

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle le foudroya de ses grands yeux, provoquant l'hilarité grandissante du flamant.

Victoria sentait peu à peu les forces lui revenir. C'était comme si ses pouvoirs reprenaient vie. Impossible ? Et pourtant, en ce concentrant elle parvint à sentir Law. Certes, cela se révélait assez ardu même pour elle, puisqu'elle se trouvait très affaiblie par le traitement qu'elle venait de subir. Sans compter que même si elle se téléportait maintenant, elle emmènerait Doflamingo avec elle à bord du sous-marin, et cela il en était hors de question.

Le blond admira son œuvre, satisfait. Il suivit une goutte de sang qui roulait lentement le long de la hanche de la jeune fille. Tout sourire, il se pencha et la cueillit du bout de la langue, la faisant frémir. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il se redressait. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il était grand temps de la posséder entièrement et ainsi effacer Law de son existence. Cet avorton n'était pas digne d'elle !

Doflamingo, nu, se tenait fièrement au pied du lit, les yeux rivés sur le corps meurtri de sa prisonnière. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec envie, la retourna d'un mouvement de doigts, lorsque tout à coup, Victoria s'évapora comme par magie. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, pensant halluciner. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'il réalisa la véracité de la situation : Victoria n'était plus là, elle était partie !

Furieux, il agita ses fils en tout sens, détruisant et lacérant les murs et les meubles autour de lui. Le vacarme dont il était responsable inquiéta les cadres de la Family qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. A la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à eux, ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait, sans pour autant parvenir à trouver une explication rationnelle. En effet, après tout, pour une raison inconnue jusqu'à présent, Victoria ne pouvait pas user de ses pouvoirs. Alors comment avait-elle pu s'enfuir ? 

Au même moment, dans le sous-marin, Law étudiait dans son bureau les cartes du Nouveau Monde, laissées par Shanks Le Roux. Au départ, ce geste l'avait étonnement surpris. Toutefois malgré ses dires, il était évident qu'il tenait énormément à la jeune fille et espérait que les Hearts n'écouteraient pas ses conseils. Au contraire, au fond de lui, l'empereur devait espérer que lui et ses hommes se lancent dans une quête quasi-irréalisable : récupérer Victoria. C'était un projet de grosse envergure, et il doutait de parvenir à le réaliser. Néanmoins, il se refusait de demeurer les bras croisés et de ne rien faire.

Law savait, toutefois, qu'en l'état actuel des choses, un affrontement de face avec le shichibukaï le mènerait à sa perte lui et ses hommes. Non, il valait mieux ruser et s'introduire à Dressrosa sans se faire repérer.

Le chirurgien poussa la porte de sa chambre, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure solution. C'est alors qu'il se figea sur le seuil, médusé. En face de lui, sur son lit, le corps enroulé dans les draps, il y avait l'objet de ses inquiétudes et de ses nombreuses nuits blanches.

En entendant quelqu'un entrer, Victoria tourna doucement la tête vers Law, car elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais la crainte la dévorait de l'intérieur... En effet, après ce que Doflamingo lui avait fait, elle redoutait qu'il la rejette, tout comme le Flamant le lui avait annoncé. Elle resserra davantage ses doigts fins sur le tissu.

Trafalgar refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait en cet instant. C'était totalement impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir Doflamingo ! Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui avant de marcher doucement vers le lit, sans la quitter de son regard d'acier, le coeur s'affolant dans sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta au bord du lit, la fixa quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas. Un sentiment étrange lui nouait le ventre, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Il tendit la main, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts comme pour mieux s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

Sous la caresse des phalanges glacées, elle tressaillit. Elle ne quittait pas le capitaine du regard, mais non parce qu'elle était heureuse de le voir, ou même sous le charme. Non, elle angoissait à la perspective qu'il découvre ce que Doflamingo avait gravé sur son dos. Et pourtant, elle ne put empêcher un murmure de s'échapper de ses lèvres fines :

\- Trafalgar...

Au son de cette voix, il ne se contint plus et enlaça la jeune fille sans plus réfléchir. Il éprouvait du soulagement, assurément. Mais, il y avait également la joie de la revoir. Après tout, elle était devenue un membre important de son équipage. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'adolescente, humant le parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était bien là, il en était certain, à présent. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps, la plaquant plus étroitement encore contre lui.

Sentant les mains masculines sur son dos, son cœur s'emballa tandis que la peur l'assaillait par vagues successives. Plus que tout au monde, elle craignait qu'il la rejette.

Tout au plaisir de la retrouver, il n'avait point prêté attention aux petits détails si bien que lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses mains, il ouvrit les yeux dans un froncement de sourcils. Sans s'écarter, il porta son regard sur sa main droite pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'elle était maculée de sang.

Elle était blessée et visiblement assez gravement étant donné la quantité sur sa paume et celle sur le drap. Il s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle pour la scruter avec attention. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son regard trouble. Elle était visiblement très affaiblie et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire ce maudit Joker ?

\- Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il de son ton impérieux.

Elle secoua la tête sans détourner le regard. Elle refusait d'obéir, de le laisser voir ce que ce type lui avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette... Elle voulait continuer à voyager avec lui, avec l'équipage des Hearts... Son cœur se serra douloureusement tandis qu'il reprenait sur le même ton :

\- Montre-moi ton dos, où j'userai de la force, Victoria-ya.

\- Ne regarde pas, s'il te plaît..., fit-elle au bord des larmes.

Law battit des paupières s'interrogeant sur la peur qu'il déchiffrait dans les pupilles émeraude.

\- Que t-a-t-il fait, Victoria-ya ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, fuyant son regard spéculateur, il reprit :

\- C'est un ordre, miss.

Il la vit se raidir avant de quitter le lit, vacillante sur ses jambes, le drap masquant son corps. Le chirurgien la suivit des yeux. Dos à lui, Law vit le tissu tombé sur le sol de métal aux pieds de l'adolescente, à présent totalement nue devant lui. Il fit glisser ses yeux orageux de ses chevilles fines, le long de ses jambes jusqu'à son postérieur sur lequel il s'attarda plus que nécessaire.

Le sang ruisselait déjà le long de ses membres, mais il ne s'y attarda pas préférant en découvrir la raison. Ses longs cheveux de jais dissimulaient le dos, mais elle ne tarda pas à les soulever. Ce fut avec horreur qu'il découvrit le traitement que Doflamingo lui avait fait subir.


	47. Chapitre 47 : L'accueil du capitaine

**Chapitre 47 : L'accueil du capitaine**

 _Hello mes p'tits loups !^^_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et follow. Et ppour ceux qui s'inquiètent, non je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Et si d'aventure, j'en avais marre, j'ai déjà ma scène finale. Donc, tant que l'inspiration me sourira, je continuerai )_

 _J'espère tout simplement que la fic vous plaît toujours autant. En attendant je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre._

 _KISSSS_

Au même moment à Dressrosa, tout le monde au palais était sur le pied de guerre. Après une réunion très courte avec ses généraux, Doflamingo s'apprêtait à prendre la mer. La fureur déformait son visage si bien que chaque domestique s'écartait vivement de son chemin en baissant la tête. Ils savaient par expérience, que dans des moments comme ceux-ci, il ne fallait pas le contrarier.

D'un pas alerte, les membres les plus imminents de la Family sur les talons, il monta sur son navire avant de dispenser ses ordres à vive voix. Sur le pont, personne n'osait parler ou même protester. Tous se pliaient aux consignes de leur Roi sans rechigner.

Pica, immobile, fixait la haute silhouette de celui qu'il admirait. Il ne s'expliquait guère cet accès de fureur. En effet, Doflamingo perdait facilement son calme mais jamais pour une femme. Il prenait même la mer avec eux afin de la pourchasser et la ramener. C'était totalement inédit pour lui… Alors, pourquoi était-ce différent ?

Il avait beau ressasser la question dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de réponse adéquate. Pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Car, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, personne ne s'expliquait l'attitude de leur capitaine.

A pas lents, Trébol rejoignit le Flamant assis sur la rambarde du navire, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Trébol était un peu comme un père pour le blond. Il avait été le premier à le prendre en main après la disparition de ses parents.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, son sceptre à la main aux côtés de son supérieur. D'abord silencieux, il admirait le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux avant de lui demander sans détour :

\- Que représente cette fille pour toi, Doffy ?

L'intéressé ne releva pas se contentant de fixer l'horizon. Trébol se plaça à sa gauche et ajouta :

\- Nous te suivrons quoique tu fasses, tu le sais. Mais, ton comportement est…

\- Nul n'est autorisé à juger son roi.

\- Ce n'est guère le cas. Mais, pourquoi elle ?

Doflamingo tourna un visage dur vers Trébol qui fut quelque peu surpris. Cela lui ressemblait si peu de le toiser de la sorte. Visiblement, il n'usait pas de la bonne méthode.

\- Elle sera la reine de Dressrosa et mon jouet, fufufu…

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Trébol en lâchant son sceptre.

L'homme fait de papier mâché hallucinait. Depuis quand Doflamingo aspirait au mariage ? Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ce désir de prendre une épouse. Et puis, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Le Flamant était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Le tout étant de savoir pourquoi elle ?

Après quelques minutes, le shichibukaï abandonna sa position pour regagner ses quartiers. Il aspirait à un peu de repos avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cette fois, il la ramènerait et tuerait Law sous ses yeux ! Il se le promettait.

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté ! Il ignorait que le dessin sur son dos scellait ses pouvoirs alors lorsqu'il l'avait entaillé au moyen de ses fils, elle avait été libérée de toute astreinte. Il avait été bien trop bête et négligeant.

Il avait trouvé étrange qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre contre lui, mais avait préféré la croire affaiblie pour une raison quelconque. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se jurait qu'il la retrouverait. Et à ce moment-là… Eh bien, il hésitait encore mais il le ferait.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien tuer Law et ses hommes sous les yeux de la jeune fille comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, cette fois. Ou alors, et cela l'amusait davantage, il la violerait devant Law avant de le tuer devant elle. Oui, se dit-il, c'est ainsi que je procéderai… Puis, son rire démoniaque s'éleva sur tout le navire, glaçant d'effroi un grand nombre de ses hommes.

Law sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Ce monstre avait gravé à même la chair le Jolly-Roger de la Donquichotte Family. D'autres lacérations marquaient ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles, sans compter ses cuisses. Il serra les poings de rage contenue, réalisant alors les atroces souffrances que ce type lui avait fait subir. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir permis une telle chose…

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et ses cheveux retomber. Elle pleurait en silence. Il détestait cela ! Les femmes en usaient beaucoup trop sauf que là… Il se trouvait étrangement désarmé et incapable de se mettre en colère… Il culpabilisait bien trop pour cela. Toutefois, refusant de se laisser attendrir, voir même de lui cacher le fait que cela l'affectait, il demanda d'un ton plus brusque que nécessaire :

\- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je vois ce que ce monstre t'a fait ?

\- Il… il a dit… que si tu… voyais ça… tu ne voudrais… plus de moi… comme nakama, sanglota-t-elle. Je…

Sans l'once d'une hésitation et sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Victoria et l'étreignit avec force. Son dos meurtri fut plaqué sans douceur contre le torse de Law, lui arrachant une plainte qu'il ignora pour le moment. Il cherchait uniquement à lui faire comprendre qu'il se contrefichait de tout ceci. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle soit là. Il espérait que cette étreinte suffise à lui transmettre ses sentiments actuels.

A vrai dire, l'absence de la petite brune lui avait beaucoup pesée car sans même s'en rendre compte, ni même le vouloir, il s'était attaché à elle. Sa présence était devenue nécessaire à l'équipage, tout comme à lui, mais pas uniquement pour les repas.

Certes, elle se battait fort bien et il ne négligeait en rien ses aptitudes au combat. Mais, il appréciait tout autant le rapport de force qu'elle semblait vouloir maintenir entre eux. C'était un peu comme si elle refusait de l'accepter comme pactisant. Comme si elle le jugeait indigne d'elle… Et, hélas, il ne pouvait point la blâmer de penser ainsi. D'un autre côté, cela l'horripilait énormément car il s'estimait tout aussi fort qu'un autre.

Puis, doucement, il laissa retomber ses bras avant de reculer d'un pas. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de distance entre eux, comme pour appuyer le fait qu'il ne la rejetait pas. Regardant autour de lui, il annonça :

\- Je vais soigner tes plaies, alors allonge-toi sur le lit.

Elle hésita un court instant, avant de se baisser. Elle ramassa le drap et s'en enveloppa avant de rejoindre le lit et de s'exécuter. Ce fut Law qui descendit le carré de tissu jusqu'aux hanches de la petite brune avant d'écarter ses longs cheveux. Fort heureusement, seules les extrémités se voyaient imbibées de sang. Une douche serait nécessaire, mais cela pouvait attendre dans l'immédiat, il lui épargnerait donc cela pour le moment.

Il enfila des gants en latex et procéda au traitement. Durant toute la durée de sa tâche, aucun des deux ne parla, préférant le silence à toute discussion inutile.

Une fois son travail achevé, il lui donna des calmants qu'elle prit sans protester. La voyant esquisser un mouvement pour se lever et quitter la pièce, il lui dit :

\- Ce soir, tu dors ici. Je te garde à l'œil.

Elle battit des paupières, étonnée par de tels mots. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. D'un autre côté, cela la rassurait car elle ne se sentait pas la force de marcher jusqu') l'infirmerie. Elle était épuisée, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle parvienne à les garder ouverts.

Law la vit lutter contre le sommeil. Un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres. Il savait, par avance, que cela ne servirait à rien. Après tout, le calmant administré servait également à cela. Il étudia son visage, le regardant se détendre peu à peu. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts avant de repousser une mèche qui lui barrait le front. Il murmura :

\- Dors, miss… Je reste ici.

Il soupira avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture propre. Il savait qu'il devrait prévenir ses nakamas, mais il valait mieux attendre le lendemain. De cette manière, Victoria pourrait se reposer encore un peu.

Law fit quelques annotations dans un dossier sur le bureau. Il s'agissait de celui de la jeune fille qu'il s'efforçait de remplir au fur et à mesure. Après tout, il avait très peu d'informations la concernant. A cette pensée, le stylo se figea, la mine sur le papier blanc. Il repensa aux propos de Shanks Leroux.

Victoria n'était pas humaine, mais une déesse. Une déesse… ?! Même encore maintenant, il peinait à l'admettre. La jeune fille possédait, certes, des pouvoirs étranges qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Mais de là, à la qualifier de « Déesse » ? Il remonta alors les manches de son pull pour aviser la marque sur son bras. Elle était toujours là, nette et indemne. C'était le signe que le lien entre eux persistait. Il n'était pas rompu et cela le soulageait.

De son point de vue, un Dieu n'était pas aussi limité. Non, Shanks devait se tromper. Ressassant la conversation avec l'empereur, il abandonna son stylo et se leva pour marcher jusqu'au lit. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il fixa la fine silhouette.

Doflamingo avait manqué d'atteindre son objectif par sa faute. Les choses se devaient de changer ! En l'état actuel, Victoria serait continuellement en danger et des situations, comme cet enlèvement, se reproduiraient assurément. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de sceller ses pouvoirs, même pour la préserver.

Oui, mais dans ce cas là, elle s'affaiblirait bien plus vite et il aurait manqué à ses devoirs en la protégeant. Il aurait du mal à faire face à Rayleigh et Shanks par la suite.

Sans bruit, il contourna le lit pour s'arrêter aux côtés de la jeune fille. Profondément endormie, elle ne sentait pas sa présence toute proche. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la situation, ses erreurs et les conseils du Roux. Et puisqu'elle était revenue, cela signifiait également que Doflamingo reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard.

Ses yeux gris couleur orage glissèrent sur le visage de Victoria, telle une caresse pour s'arrêter sur les lèvres fines à la teinte légèrement rosée. Un baiser… Tout le monde lui rabâchait la même chose et il refusait par pur principe.

Seulement, s'il persistait à penser ainsi, il risquait fort de la perdre pour de bon. Et cela, il ne l'acceptait pas ! Il se devait de veiller à la sécurité de chacun de ses nakamas !

Bon, la nuit lui porterait conseil. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, mais le sommeil tarda à venir si bien qu'il ressassa encore la situation et les risques que son équipage encourait.

Néanmoins, il refusait de céder à la panique et de fuir devant les dangers potentiels. Il était devenu pirate en connaissance de cause ! S'il voulait se la couler douce, il aurait pu se contenter de devenir médecin dans un hôpital !

Au même moment, dans la salle de repos, Shachi et Penguin jouaient aux cartes dans un silence pesant. Chose extrêmement surprenante puisque d'ordinaire, ils ne manquaient pas d'énergie et discutaient à tout va. Il fallait d'ailleurs hausser le ton afin de les faire taire.

Bepo, allongé à même le sol, cherchant la fraîcheur du métal, se laissait porter vers le doux monde des songes lorsque Louis fit son apparition. Le vieux mécanicien, les mains dans le dos s'approcha du trio, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

S'immobilisant près de la petite table, il regarda autour de lui avant de soupirer et de se laisser choir sur le divan le plus proche. Le kidnapping de Victoria pesait lourdement sur le moral de l'équipage tout entier. Personne n'était à blâmer, mais tout le monde culpabilisait.

A cette pensée, il coula un regard vers Shachi et Penguin. Ces deux-la étaient certainement les personnes les plus touchées après le capitaine. Law n'émettait aucun commentaire, mais il était évident qu'il se reprochait de l'avoir privée de ses pouvoirs. Sans compter qu'il n'avait rien pu faire ensuite.

\- Vous y croyez-vous ? Fit tout à coup Penguin en baissant les yeux sur les cartes devant lui.

Surpris par son intervention, touts les regards convergèrent vers lui, même Bepo semblait revenir à lui. Louis le considéra avant de lui demander :

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Shanks a dit que Tori-chan était une déesse… Mais… c'est dur à gober tout ça…

\- Ouais… C'est vrai. Les Dieux, ça n'existent pas, surenchérit Shachi en jetant ses cartes sur la table.

\- Et puis, si c'était vrai…

Les mots de Penguin s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge tandis que les larmes mouillèrent ses cils sans pour autant se mettre à couler. Les mains sur ses cuisses, il les serrait tellement fort que les jointures en blanchirent.

Le vieil homme se gratta la nuque et regarda le plafond. Ils n'avaient pas tord, cependant il savait une chose : rien n'était normal en ce monde et leur périple les avait poussé à affronter des choses toutes aussi dingues.

\- Déesse ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle est une Heart, l'une des nôtres. Non… ?


	48. Chapitre 48 : Inquiétude et soulagement

**Chapitre 48 : Inquiétude et soulagement**

\- Moi, je l'aime bien, Tori-chan. Elle me manque…, fit Bepo en s'asseyant.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Louis soupira une énième fois avant de lâcher d'un ton las :

\- En tout cas, à moi aussi elle me manque.

\- Ouais, on sait pourquoi, fit Shashi en esquissant un maigre sourire.

\- Avoue que c'est pas elle, mais ses muffins et son café qui te manquent, ajouta Penguin en riant.

\- Ouais, clair, fit Shashi en s'esclaffant. Y avait qu'elle pour te laisser des muffins et du café. Si elle savait cela, elle serait sans doute en colère.

Louis sourit avant de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas le nier non plus. Mais, c'était bien, ils recouvraient un peu de leur bonne humeur et de leur moral. Il fallait absolument qu'ils ne se laissent pas abattre s'ils aspiraient à sauver leur camarade le moment venu. Le capitaine ne le disait pas, mais il préparait quelque chose dans l'ombre, tout seul dans son coin. Et il faudrait l'épauler sans crainte, le moment venu.

-Vous croyez qu'il va l'embrasser ? Fit Shachi en souriant une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

\- Sais pas. Mais, s'il veut pas, je suis volontaire, surenchérit Penguin en bavant.

\- Si vous tenez à la vie, oubliez cette idée, fit Louis en secouant la tête. De toute manière, je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Et il le sait parfaitement. Je crois même que son enlèvement lui en a fait prendre conscience.

Penguin et Shachi baissèrent la tête, honteux. Effectivement, Law souffrait certainement le martyr. Il culpabilisait beaucoup. Il se jugeait responsable de l'enlèvement de leur nakama.

\- Le capitaine ne veut pas embrasser Tori-chan. Il veut s'accoupler avec elle…

\- T'es lourd, Bepo, grommelèrent les deux acolytes.

Louis pouffa tandis que Bepo répliquait :

\- Ils sont en pleine parade amoureuse.

\- Tais-toi, gronda Penguin en lui lançant les cartes au visage, ce ne sont pas des animaux.

\- Désolé…

Louis pouffa avant d'analyser les propos du second. L'ours n'avait pas vraiment tord même si tout le monde refusait de le voir, le capitaine en premier lieu.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les gars, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

\- Eh, reste avec nous, Louis ! Une partie de poker, ça te tente pas ? Proposa Penguin en entrain.

La bonne humeur était revenue, et ils avaient oublié l'espace d'un instant l'angoisse de la situation. Ou plutôt, ils préféraient se concentrer sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment. Victoria, ils le savaient, ils en étaient intimement convaincus, ils la sauveraient des griffes du Flamant !

Quelques heures plus tard, deux heures, sans doute, uniquement après qu'il soit parvenu à s'endormir, des gémissements sourds s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Sur le-qui-vive, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le lit. Avait-elle mal ou était-ce un cauchemar ? Ce ne fut qu'en la voyant se débattre dans son sommeil qu'il comprit. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et la secoua légèrement. Elle émit un gémissement sourd avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur Trafalgar. C'était un regard trouble. Et il comprit qu'elle était absente, sa conscience était ailleurs.

\- Calme-toi, Victoria-ya. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve…

\- Laaawww…., souffla-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Son prénom énoncé de sa voix douce et traînante provoqua un frisson dans tout son corps. La façon dont elle venait de prononcer son prénom, pour la toute première fois, provoquait une drôle de sensation dans tout son être. D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de l'appeler « Capitaine » ou « Trafalgar », mais elle n'avait encore jamais usé de son prénom…

Immobile, il demeura ainsi à l'observer. Elle paraissait si vulnérable et fragile en cet instant. Rien à voir avec la jeune fille courageuse et insolente qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Il se passa une main sur le visage, contourna le lit pour la rejoindre sous la couverture. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille l'attirant contre lui. Il espérait qu'ainsi dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras, son sommeil serait plus paisible…

Le jour suivant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Bepo affolé. Ce dernier, nullement conscient de la situation, se rua vers le lit. Cela faisait, en effet, des heures que le petit déjeuner avait été servi et que le capitaine demeurait invisible. Lui, pourtant si ponctuel d'ordinaire…

Cela lui ressemblait si peu, que l'ours polaire avait paniqué et était venu se rendre compte de la situation par lui-même.

Toutefois, immobile au pied du lit, il battait des paupières sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il voyait. Victoria était là ! Non, impossible… Et pourtant… Elle était bel et bien là, dans la chambre du capitaine… dans son lit et entre ses bras…

Blottie contre le torse de Law, elle dormait profondément. Et Law, loin de la repousser ou la maintenir à distance comme il le faisait en temps normal, la serrait contre lui. Cette scène le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait raison : Victoria plaisait au capitaine.

Malgré tout, il ne s'expliquait pas comment la jeune fille avait pu revenir et mourrait d'envie de réveiller Trafalgar pour l'interroger car malgré son entrée intempestive, il dormait encore. Cependant, il était si rare que Law dorme aussi paisiblement qu'il se refusait à le réveiller.

Ce fut un mouvement dans l'entrée qui attira l'attention du bras droit du capitaine. Tournant la tête, il vit Penguin et Shachi approcher à grands pas. Ils paraissaient tout aussi inquiets que lui, sauf qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne voient pas Law dans cette position. Ils répandraient assurément des rumeurs infondées.

Sans attendre, il quitta la pièce poussant les deux garçons en sens inverse. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il leur rappela leur tâche quotidienne. Certes, il s'agissait d'une vulgaire diversion. Mais, pour le moment, il ne pouvait guère faire mieux.

Toutefois, tandis que Penguin et Shachi s'éloignaient en ronchonnant, Bepo coula un regard vers la lourde porte de métal sur laquelle était fixée la plaque de cuivre gravée du mot « CAPITAINE ». Il ne comprenait pas Law… Ce dernier devait forcément savoir que tout le monde à bord s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille. Pire, certains idiots culpabilisaient également de ne pas avoir pu éviter l'enlèvement. Alors… Pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence… ?

Malgré toutes ses interrogations, l'ours savait au fond de lui, que Law avait de bonnes raisons. Il n'agissait jamais sans une bonne raison. Et puis, le plus important au fond, était qu'elle soit revenue…

Un souffle tiède et régulier caressait son torse à un rythme lent et régulier. Lentement, ses paupières argentées se soulevèrent. Il battit plusieurs fois des cils avant de réaliser que ce qu'il voyait était une masse de cheveux d'ébène. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, cherchant la douceur bienheureuse du sommeil, avant de les rouvrir aussitôt.

Les évènements de la veille venaient de lui revenir d'un seul coup en pleine face. Victoria était revenue ! Tendant la main, il repoussa les mèches cachant le visage de la jeune fille. Elle dormait si paisiblement qu'il serait dommage de la réveiller. Il se redressa sur un coude et l'étudia avec attention.

Shanks avait confié qu'elle était une déesse et il peinait encore à le croire. Mais rien de ce qui la concernait n'était normal. Elle possédait des dons extraordinaires, et la faculté de l'agacer. Et, chose incontestable, malgré les nombreuses fois où il avait été rude avec elle, elle l'avait aidé, lui et son équipage. Qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Rien…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Il fallait que cela change d'une manière ou d'une autre. Shanks avait été clair en insistant sur une chose : si elle revenait vers lui, il devait l'embrasser et compléter le sceau.

Un baiser… C'était quelque chose d'anodin pourtant. Un détail auquel il n'accordait aucune importance d'ordinaire. Après tout, il ne croyait pas en l'amour et séduisait les filles afin d'assouvir ses pulsions masculines. Il n'attachait aucune valeur à ce genre de choses.

Cependant… Victoria… même si Shanks affirmait que Tori avait un millier d'années de plus que lui, elle gardait l'apparence d'une enfant. Et cela suffisait à le bloquer… Il était conscient qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, palier à ce problème.

\- Tu me causes bien des soucis, miss…, murmura-t-il avant de quitter le lit.

Il prit une douche rapide et changea de vêtements. Ce fut en sortant de la salle de bains, qu'il avisa le dos dénudé de la jeune fille. Son corps entier se raidit. Serrant les poings de rage contenue, il fit quelques pas vers le lit avant de ramener le drap sur elle, comme si par cette action, il pouvait effacer les plaies zébrant son dos.

Doflamingo avait torturé la jeune fille pour l'atteindre lui, allant jusqu'à lui assurer qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle. Mais, il se trompait sur son compte. Il n'abandonnerait pas Victoria. De plus, il se sentait coupable. Après tout, il était celui qui avait scellé ses pouvoirs et donc permis, indirectement, à ce monstre de la kidnapper.

Il s'était même décider à aller la chercher jusqu'à Dressrosa au péril de sa vie. Peu lui importait de mourir, si cela lui permettait de réparer sa bévue. Alors, la voir dans sa chambre, à même les draps, il avait cru à une hallucination.

La joie de la revoir lui avait fait perdre toute contenance. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. Chose totalement inhabituelle de sa part. De plus, il aurait dû commencer par se demander comment elle avait pu fuir Joker. Mais, la réponse lui avait été fournie en la soignant.

Après analyse, il en déduisait que son retour, il le devait visiblement à l'ignorance de Doflamingo. Ses connaissances concernant la jeune fille semblaient plus conséquentes que les siennes, or il ignorait pourtant l'existence d'un sceau visant à la défaire de toutes ses capacités. C'était visiblement ce qui l'avait sauvée et permis sa fuite. Hélas, cela ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois d'affilées, il en était conscient. Il devrait donc éviter que cela se reproduise et prendre l'ascendant en formant un pacte complet. Cela demeurait la meilleure option.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans le réfectoire. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'il avait dormi bien plus que d'ordinaire. Et chose surprenante, ces démons nocturnes n'étaient pas venus le hanter… Était-ce grâce au retour inespéré de Victoria ou uniquement à sa présence ? Il ne saurait le dire…

A son entrée dans le réfectoire, touts les regards des personnes présentes convergèrent vers lui. Cela n'étant pas inhabituel, il n'y accorda aucune importance et s'attabla à sa place. Une fois installé, Penguin s'empressa de lui apporter un plateau dont le chirurgien en considéra le contenu avec perplexité.

Malgré les progrès évidents et les efforts du jeune homme pour combler l'absence de Victoria aux fourneaux, cela demeurait tout juste comestible. Prenant, néanmoins sur lui, il commença à manger. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion si bien que personne ne sut ce qu'il en pensait. Mais au fond, tout le monde connaissait la réponse…

Prenant une bouchée après l'autre au milieu des discussions discrètes de ses nakamas, il s'étonna de voir Shachi s'asseoir en face de lui. D'abord silencieux, il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole pour l'interroger sans détour :

\- Dites, Capitaine, elle va comment Tori-chan ?

A ces mots, la fourchette qui atteignait ses lèvres s'immobilisa. Sans mot dire, il lui adressa un regard d'en dessous son bonnet, intrigué. Comment savait-il que la jeune fille était revenue ?

Il reposa ses couverts et releva le visage pour découvrir non sans surprise que tout l'équipage s'était approché et guettait sa réponse avec impatience. Ainsi, ils étaient tous au courant… Mais, comment… ? Se demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Bien mieux que je ne l'aurai imaginé, fut néanmoins sa réponse.

Puis, indifférent aux regards choqués de ses nakamas qui attendaient visiblement plus d'explications, il reprit son repas. Or, ses compagnons n'escomptaient pas en demeurer là. Ils s'inquiétaient, eux aussi, pour l'adolescente.

\- Dites, Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait Doflamingo ? Est-ce qu'il l'a violée ? Et est-ce que vous allez l'embrasser et compléter le pacte ? S'enquit Ren dont l'inquiétude n'était un secret pour personne.


	49. Chapitre 49 : La promesse du Capitaine

**Chapitre 49 : La promesse du Capitaine**

Trafalgar serra les doigts sur sa fourchette avant de promener son regard perçant sur ses hommes. Bon, s'il souhaitait se restaurer tranquillement, il allait devoir répondre à leurs questions. Mais, tout de même, comment savaient-ils qu'elle était revenue... ?

Il repoussa son plateau et s'adossa contre sa chaise avant de formuler l'interrogation qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- Comment savez qu'elle est revenue ?

Là, il vit touts les regards converger vers un seul point, tandis que des doigts désignaient une seule personne : Bepo. Il soupira. De touts les membres de l'équipage, il avait fallu que ce soit celui qui sache le moins tenir sa langue qui le découvre.

\- Désolé..., marmonna l'ours en baissant la tête.

Sans lui prêter attention, le jeune capitaine se lança alors dans la narration des événements de la veille. Il ne leur dissimula rien, préférant les mettre au courant de la véracité de la situation. Il ignorait encore si elle avait subi d'autres formes de tortures ou même s'il l'avait violée. En tout cas, il espérait que non.

\- Comment s'est-elle enfuie, selon vous, Capitaine ? Demanda Jean, intrigué.

Après tout, fuir ce monstre ne devait pas être aisé, surtout qu'il avait dû prendre un grand nombre de précautions pour la garder en son pouvoir.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu constater en désinfectant ses plaies. Il a altéré le sceau que j'avais mis en place. De ce fait, elle a pu se téléporter jusqu'ici.

Après son récit, et quelques conseils sur l'attitude à adopter lorsqu'ils se trouveraient face à elle, Law reprit son repas pratiquement froid tandis que les Hearts se remettaient au travail. 

Dans un autre lieu, une pièce immense baignée d'une lueur radieuse, dispensée par de grands lustres en cristal, un homme fixait les eaux claires et limpides d'un bassin avec intérêt. Il s'agissait d'une simple fontaine dans laquelle l'eau stagnante étincelait de milles feux. Des colonnes de pierre descendaient du plafond pour toucher le marbre clair du sol.

La pièce était dépourvue du moindre ameublement, indiquant ainsi que la seule chose importante en ce lieu était ce bassin de pierre à l'apparence banale.

L'individu se tenait immobile, les bras le long du corps, son regard doré emprunt de mélancolie fixait le liquide incolore. Il avait les cheveux châtains clair et coiffés en épis. Il portait un uniforme blanc dont un liserait d'or ornait les manches et la bordure de sa veste.

La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit. Il n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur. Son meilleur ami le connaissait fort bien pour deviner qu'il serait ici à surveiller les agissements d'un homme en particulier. Il n'était pas son ennemi et il n'avait pas, non plus, à interférer avec lui et son équipage. Cependant, il héritait d'un lourd fardeau qu'il semblait négliger. Et rien que pour cela, il le détestait.

Serrant les poings de rage contenue, il fixa la personne dont le reflet se dessinait dans l'eau tandis que son ami s'arrêtait à ses côtés.

Le nouveau venu avait de longs cheveux sombres noués en une queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux fins en amande possédaient l'éclat d'un ciel étoilé en pleine nuit. Il arborait le même uniforme que le premier.

Côte à côte et dans un silence révérencieux, ils observèrent le bassin sans prononcer le moindre mot. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que celui aux prunelles azurées prenne la parole :

\- Tu as outrepassé les ordres du Roi, Hayato. S'il le découvre, tu risques gros. Même moi, je ne pourrai pas te couvrir.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, Zyg.

\- Tu es intervenu dans une affaire qui ne nous concerne pas. Nos directives sont pourtant claires.

Hayato effaça le reflet d'un rapide geste de la main et se détourna. Il marchait d'un pas vif vers la sortie lorsque Zyg lança sans ciller :

\- Hayato... Je te connais assez pour deviner que tu vas leur rendre une petite visite.

L'intéressé se figea. Merde ! Il le connaissait trop bien. Malheureusement, il devait agir à couvert et éviter que le Roi apprenne ses agissements. Toutefois, il refusait d'entraîner Zyg dans ses problèmes car si d'aventure il était découvert, la sanction serait l'annihilation.

Exhalant un long soupir, le blond extirpa une petite fiole de verre renfermant un liquide à la couleur douteuse. Il pivota vers Zyg et l'agita fièrement sous son nez avant d'expliquer :

\- J'ai quelque chose à lui donner.

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Zyg considéra le flacon. Impossible ! Il outrepassait vraiment toutes les consignes ! Hayato sourit à son ami et rangea la petite bouteille, déterminé à mener son projet à terme. Il courait à sa perte si cela arrivait aux oreilles du monarque. Et Zyg ne manqua pas de le lui signifier sans succès.

\- Je t'aurai prévenu, souffla-t-il en le rejoignant.

Il savait combien son ami souffrait de la situation. Cependant, les ordres du Roi étaient incontournables et quiconque les outrepassait courait à une mort certaine. Hayato agissait en toute connaissance de cause, et sans craindre la mort. Etait-il fou ou tout simplement inconscient ? 

Dans le sous-marin, l'effervescence dût à la nouvelle du retour à bord de Victoria animait tout les membres des Hearts d'une euphorie inhabituelle. Il n'avait pas encore pu la voir, lui parler, mais ils attendaient avec impatience. Law avait affirmé, durant le repas qu'elle mangerait avec eux le soir même et qu'ils devaient se montrer patients. Visiblement, elle était encore affaiblie, mais hors de danger.

Les conversations allaient bon train et Ban préparaient déjà le plan de navigation car il devenait urgent de reprendre la mer. En effet, en s'attardant en ce lieu où le kidnapping s'était produit, ils encouraient le risque de voir Doflamingo revenir à la charge. Après tout, il était impensable que le shichibukaï ne réagisse pas et laisse couler.

En temps normal, ils suivaient le log pose, mais plus ils attendaient et plus les risques devenaient conséquents. Ban et Jean Bart unirent leurs forces pour décider de la meilleure voie maritime. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était atteindre la prochaine île. Ils navigueraient à l'aveuglette, prenant le risque considérable de manquer de vivres, mais les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Cependant, les deux hommes ne parvenaient pas à s'accorder si bien qu'ils perdirent un temps précieux à déblatérer. Ce fut, au final, Bepo qui trancha en annonçant qu'ils partiraient en fin de journée. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre davantage. 

Law avait regagné sa chambre depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Victoria bougea en gémissant. Le brun lui coula un regard depuis son bureau où il étudiait divers documents. Inquiet, il quitta son siège et s'approcha de sa démarche nonchalante.

La douleur lancinante dans son dos l'obligea à quitter la sécurité du sommeil. Elle souleva doucement les paupières pour constater que la lueur du jour filtrait au travers du petit hublot. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle remarqua Trafalgar immobile, à proximité, les yeux dardés sur elle, une expression indéfinissable au fond de ses pupilles.

Trafalgar Law... C'est vrai... Elle était revenue au sous-marin... Et contrairement à ce que Doflamingo avait annoncé, il ne l'avait pas rejetée. Au contraire... Elle peinait encore à le croire, mais le jeune capitaine s'était comporté de manière totalement inattendue.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord, Law l'avait prise dans ses bras. Rien à voir avec les nombreuses fois, où il l'avait malmenée. Non, cette fois, le soulagement guidait ses gestes et elle se sentait rassurée.

Après plusieurs minutes à se dévisager, Trafalgar esquissa un sourire en coin avant commenter :

\- J'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais.

Elle le considéra, étonnée par sa remarque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce comportement. Non, elle croyait qu'il agirait de manière froide et instaurerait une certaine distance entre eux. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

Law lut l'appréhension dans le regard de sa nakama et comprit que la crainte la tiraillait toujours. Doflamingo avait diffusé son venin et elle le doutait. Pourtant, depuis tout ce temps, elle devrait savoir qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes. Certes, il se montrait parfois dur, mais il n'abandonnait jamais l'un des siens. Hélas, en l'état actuel, il ignorait comment entamer une discussion avec elle.

Le silence menaçait de s'éterniser, il se devait d'agir. Se grattant machinalement la nuque, Law lui annonça de son ton froid habituel :

\- Allonge-toi à plat ventre, je vais examiner tes blessures.

Sans protester, elle obéit. Le chirurgien s'installa sur le bord du lit et dégageant son dos de ses longs cheveux, il révéla les cicatrices. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il palpa la chair encore douloureuse lui arrachant une légère plainte. Impossible ! Ce n'était pas croyable. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à une telle situation.

\- Bizarre, fit-il perplexe.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tes blessures devraient avoir commencé à cicatriser. Ton pouvoir de régénération devrait faire son œuvre. Mais...

Victoria soupira. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose comme cela se passait. Après tout, Doflamingo n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'était donc pas surprise que ses capacités ne puissent rien faire pour effacer les marques sur sa peau. Pourtant, elle voudrait tant les faire disparaître...

Trafalgar ignorait quoi penser de tout cela. D'ordinaire, ses plaies se soignaient d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir. Mais à la vue de ces dernières ce matin, l'évidence s'imposa à son regard d'expert. Cela ne fonctionnait pas, cette fois !

\- Sans doute que le sceau encore présent empêche ta guérison, commenta Law d'un air absent.

Il se munit d'une compresse et avec du désinfectant, entreprit de le lui ôter.

\- Le sceau n'y est pour rien, confia-t-elle la tête au creux de ses bras.

Le chirurgien suspendit son geste et lui adressa un regard intrigué avant de reprendre son travail. Il voulait effacer la chose responsable, en partie, de sa capture. Tandis qu'il œuvrait tranquillement, il précisa :

\- Je ne compte pas t'abandonner, quoiqu'en ait dit Doflamingo. Oublie ce que t'as dit cette ordure.

Surprise et rassurée tout à la fois, Victoria se redressa sur ses bras pour mieux le regarder. Tout en finissant son travail, il ajouta :

\- Je n'apposerai plus jamais ce sceau, mais en échange promets-moi de ne pas utiliser tes capacités inutilement.

La nouvelle médusa Victoria qui s'assit d'un bon avant de se tourner vers le chirurgien. Oubliant jusqu'à sa nudité, elle s'était penchée vers le jeune homme, fouillant les prunelles aciers, cherchant à deviner s'il plaisantait ou pas. Néanmoins, dans son empressement, elle avait occulté sa nudité si bien que Trafalgar ne put qu'admirer une fois de plus la poitrine de sa protégée.

Ce dernier demeura comme figé, les yeux rivés sur les courbes de sa nakama. Il ferma les yeux comme pour mieux occulter le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Elle représentait une tentation de touts les instants. Son innocence faisait ressortir ses mauvais côtés.

\- Tu es sincère ?

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, son regard gris accrocha les prunelles émeraude. Il fit courir ses iris sur le visage jusqu'à ses lèvres. S'il l'embrassait, ses ennuis se termineraient...Serrant les poings, il avisa alors la main de Victoria reposant sur son bras.

\- Oui. Et tu devras t'entraîner au combat régulièrement au combat rapproché sans user de tes pouvoirs.

Elle opina. Bon, jusque-là, rien de très compliqué. Après tout, elle savait déjà manier l'épée et lui avait tenu tête.

Law se leva alors et se débarrassa des compresses sales et de ses gants en latex. Il devait encore lui poser quelques questions... 

Au même moment, au large un navire voguait calmement. Des rires tonitruants s'élevaient sur le pont. L'étendard reconnaissable entre tous et fort bien connu claquait au vent. Au milieu des pirates, assis sur un tonneau, le capitaine buvait à même le goulot de la bouteille une bonne rasade. Ils se plaisaient à plaisanter de tout et de rien, même si depuis plusieurs heures, leur conversation tournait essentiellement autour d'une seule chose : Victoria.

Le Roux, puisque c'était lui, vida sa bouteille d'une traite avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Ses hommes ne connaissaient pas la demoiselle, et pour cause : ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée.

Certes, ils avaient entendu d'innombrables histoires la concernant. Mais, rien de plus. Toutefois, l'envie de faire sa connaissance les taraudait depuis bien longtemps. Après tout, Shanks affirmait qu'elle était d'une beauté rare, et d'un caractère bien trempé. Et ils connaissaient assez leur capitaine pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à exagérer.

Le sourire aux lèvres,l'un de ses hommes s'approcha et le questionna sans détour.

\- Dites, Capitaine, vous êtes certain qu'elle est en sécurité avec ce type ?


	50. Chapitre 50 : Provocation

Shanks joua un court instant avec la bouteille avant de la jeter négligemment sur le sol. Avec un soupir, il fixa son nakama et confia :

\- Inutile de t'inquiéter, Yassop.

\- Oui, mais ce type, il a vraiment mauvaise réputation. En plus, il a une belle gueule...

A ces mots, Shanks éclata de rire. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, Shanks révéla, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

\- A ta place, je m'inquiéterai davantage pour eux.

Yassop, les yeux ronds de surprise, dévisageait son capitaine sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Shanks se leva, dépliant sa haute silhouette avant de regarder le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux.

\- Crois-moi, je me fais bien plus de soucis pour lui et son équipage. Victoria peut vraiment être problématique par moment, et j'en sais quelque chose...

Les autres pouffèrent en imaginant des pirates sans cœur se faire mener à la baguette par une gamine. Mais, ce qui les amusait le plus était d'imaginer leur capitaine, le grand Shanks Le Roux, l'un des quatre empereur, être malmené par une fille. C'était tellement surréaliste qu'ils ne purent retenir un fou rire qui leur valut un regard courroucé de leur supérieur. 

En fin de journée, comme prévu le sous-marin quitta Magnolia. Les Hearts se réjouissaient de pouvoir reprendre le large. En effet, leur séjour sur cette île avait été bien plus long qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. De plus, ils en gardaient un souvenir douloureux qu'ils préféraient occulter. Fort heureusement, tout semblait bien se finir, puisque Victoria était revenue, par elle-même, au sein de l'équipage.

Bepo ainsi que Louis qui connaissaient Law depuis fort longtemps, à présent, avaient d'ailleurs noté le fait que le retour de la jeune fille semblait avoir rasséréné le capitaine. Nul ne faisait de remarques, mais sa mine lors du repas était bien plus parlante que des mots.

Et tandis que la jeune fille se reposait dans la cabine du chirurgien, les Hearts s'affairaient à leur travail. Law leur avait confié une tâche urgente dans l'après-midi et ils ne devaient aucunement prendre de retard.

Ren pénétra dans la cuisine et parcourut la pièce du regard. Contrairement à d'accoutumée, Penguin ne cuisinait pas seul. Non, il y avait également Shachi, Louis et Glenn. L'ambiance était à la joie et à la bonne humeur ce qui détendit le nouveau venu. Il attrapa un tablier sur la patère du portemanteau et se joignit à eux en proposant :

\- Un coup de main ?

\- D'abord, tu te laves les mains, fit Louis sans relever la tête.

Il hachait menu des gousses d'ails et des oignons. Ren l'observa quelques instants avant de lâcher :

\- Ben dis donc, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Louis.

\- On peut dire ça.

Il plaça le tout dans une grosse marmite et alluma le feu. Il donna des directives aux personnes présentes. Personne ne protesta se pliant volontiers aux ordres du vieux mécanicien dont les talents semblaient aller au-delà des vis et des boulons.

Bientôt une succulente odeur emplie la pièce et des grognements affamés se firent entendre. Des rires jaillissaient de la pièce, tandis que Bepo arrivait. Il venait de finir le travail que Law lui avait assigné. Il était suivi du reste de l'équipage qui ne manqua pas de complimenter les cuisiniers.

\- Vous excitez pas les gars, marmonna Penguin. Ca sent bon, mais ça veut pas dire que ça l'est.

\- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? S'enquit Bepo avec curiosité.

\- Tu veux notre mort ?! Se récria Jean Bart en s'esclaffant. Même le capitaine n'a pas osé braver le danger cette fois. Il a demandé à Louis de s'en occuper.

\- Eh ! S'indigna Penguin. Tu sous-entends quoi au juste ?

\- Désolé, vieux, mais je pense aussi que pour son retour, Victoria ne méritait pas de finir à l'infirmerie pour indigestion, fit Shachi en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son fidèle ami.

A ces mots, tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que Penguin se renfrognait légèrement. Oh, il n'était pas vraiment vexé puisque lui-même avait conscience de cela. Et bientôt, il se laissa porter par les fous rires de ses nakamas.

Luis les interrompit en déposant la grosse marmite sur le plan de travail. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus qu'à prévenir le capitaine et attendre qu'il n'arrive en compagnie de la jeune fille. Il suggéra alors à Bepo d'aller les chercher tandis qu'ils plaçaient tout dans le réfectoire. L'ours s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix railleuse de Ren s'éleva au-dessus du brouhaha des discussions.

\- Oh, ils ont dû bien s'amuser touts les deux...

Tout le monde lui adressa un regard exaspéré. Louis esquissa un sourire tandis que Penguin et Shashi rougirent dangereusement.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, grommela Jean Bart. Le capitaine n'est pas un pervers comme toi.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont passé la journée à bavarder ou le nez dans un livre ?

Un silence gagna la pièce. Personne n'osait parler car tout le monde se posait effectivement des questions. Puis, tout à coup, un grand bruit retentit dans toute la pièce les faisant sursauter. Leurs regards surpris à la limite du choqué se portèrent sur la raison de ce vacarme. Ils découvrirent, avec stupéfaction, Louis. Le mécanicien venait de déposer lourdement la marmite sur la table.

\- Cessez vos âneries ! Les sermonna-t-il rudement. Depuis quand le Capitaine abuserait-il d'une de ses patientes ?

Des chuchotements approbateurs se firent entendre dans les rangs lorsque Ren intervint de nouveau :

\- Oui, mais il s'agit de Victoria. Me dites pas que vous avez pas remarqué...

 **PAF**

Ren grommela un gémissement de douleur tout en se frottant le haut du crâne. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le côté pour découvrir que Luis venait de le frapper de sa cuillère en bois. Le regard furibond qu'il dardait sur lui en cet instant ne présageait rien de bon. Il déglutit avec peine, tandis que le vieil homme prenait la parole.

\- La ferme gamin ! Gronda Louis. Bepo, va chercher le capitaine et Victoria.

-Aye, aye.

Bepo partit au pas de course tandis que des rires moqueurs emplissaient la pièce. 

Sur un autre navire, voguant pour sa part sur les flots, Doflamingo ruminait en solitaire dans sa cabine. Depuis son départ de Dressrosa, il appréhendait de retrouver la jeune fille. En effet, il pressentait que son ancien subordonnée s'empresserait de combler les défauts liés à son pacte. Cela signifiait qu'il risquait fort de devoir le tuer sans tarder.

Non pas qu'il rechignait à le faire, bien au contraire. Toutefois, l'idée même que ce traître puisse acquérir un pouvoir qu'il convoitait depuis de multiples années, le mettait hors de lui. Victoria lui appartenait ! Peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, un jour prochain, elle serait à lui, il se le promettait.

C'est alors que des coups furent donnés à la porte de sa cabine, le tirant de ses pensées. Dans un froncement de sourcils agacés, il tourna la tête vers le battant priant son visiteur d'entrer. Il détestait être dérangé, et il se demandait s'il devait tuer le malheureux ou le laisser vivre.

Voyant l'expression de colère du flamant, le pirate déglutit péniblement. Il osait à peine le regarder en face. Ce fut d'une voix faible qu'il annonça :

\- Jeune maître, on sollicite votre présence sur le pont.

\- Trébol peut se charger de l'essentiel, répliqua Doflamingo en agitant sa main, agacé.

\- Mais..., nous avons un visiteur...

Un visiteur ? De plus en plus intrigué, il décida d'aller voir par lui-même. Bousculant, l'homme au passage, il alla sur le pont. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ses hommes s'écartaient révélant à son regard perçant une haute silhouette qui lui glaça le sang.

De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, il fallait que ce soit celle qu'il veuille le moins voir. Cependant, il devinait sans peine les motifs de sa présence. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il fit quelques pas de plus dans sa direction.

\- Fufufu, ça alors... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'immense honneur de te voir me gratifier de ta présence ?

Le ton se voulait délibérément moqueur. Il cherchait par cette attitude à agacer le nouveau venu, mais ce dernier demeura imperturbable. Indifférent aux provocations du flamant, le nouveau venu patienta qu'il s'immobilisa à quelques pas devant lui.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de voir ta tête, Doflamingo.

Un silence oppressant suintant la haine régnait sur le pont, chacun redoutant un affrontement entre les deux hommes. Nul n'ignorait l'antipathie existante entre ces deux-là. Néanmoins, personne n'osait intervenir...

\- Si tu n'avais pas oublié comment répondre à tes appels, je ne serai pas là.

Ah oui... Il aurait dû prévoir que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait. Il avait délibérément ignorer les appels de la Marine pour se focaliser sur sa chasse à l'homme. Victoria était devenue sa priorité. Oui, mais... La vue de cet individu ainsi que son ton l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Œil de Faucon, barre-toi de mon navire, ordonna Doflamingo d'un ton menaçant.

\- Tu vois, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'obéir. Mais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de plonger sa main dans la poche de son manteau et d'en extirper une enveloppe cachetée. Le flamant remarqua le sceau et lui arracha presque la missive des mains.

\- Sengoku semblait réellement furieux, alors la prochaine fois que je suis contraint de voir ta face, je te tue.

Doflamingo ne releva pas, se contentant de bouillir intérieurement. Il devinait la nature de ce pli et rechignait à l'ouvrir. Mais, après la visite de Mihawk, il ne pourrait pas se défiler.

Cependant, tandis qu'il rejoignait le bastingage, Doflamingo sourit et fit tout sourire:

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué de lui courir après. Roger l'a eu et a renoncé. Le Roux n'est pas un D et toi encore moins. Je suis celui qui la soumettrait.

\- Tu n'es pas un D, non plus.

\- Mais, je sais comment contourner cette règle.

Dracule s'immobilisa et lui adressa un regard empli de mépris par-dessus son épaule avant de rétorquer vertement:

\- J'obtiendrai bientôt le moyen de l'amener à moi où qu'elle soit. Et même toi, ne pourra l'empêcher. Sans compter que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, une place de shichibukaï sera à pourvoir: la tienne.

La menace était explicite et amusa le Flamant qui se retint de justesse de l'informer du traitement qu'il lui avait infligé. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait bien amusé avec ce sabreur, après tout il était curieux de savoir lequel de lui ou Mihawk était le plus puissant.

\- Tu te sens en vaine? Pourquoi ne pas essayer pour voir? Le vainqueur préservera son titre et gardera Victoria pour lui, fit Doflamingo un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Oeil de Faucon ne relevait pas, se contentant de garder le silence, le dos tourné vers le flamant. Ce dernier trouva bon de s'enquérir:

\- Alors, Dracule, qu'en dis-tu?


	51. Chapitre 51 : Nouveau nakama

**Chapitre 51 : Nouveau nakama**

Mihawk, impassible, fixait le blond de ses prunelles dorées, la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines. Cependant, il ignora la provocation et s'apprêtait à sauter sur son petit bateau, lorsque Doflamingo reprit, provocateur:

\- Je la violerai... Oh oui, je la possèderai comme j'ai manqué de le faire, il y a peu. Sais-tu qu'elle est encore bien plus bandante sans ses pouvoirs et criant de peur ?

A ces mots, Mihawk ne tint plus et bondit vers le flamant, dégainant son sabre noir. Il fendit l'air d'un seul mouvement, provoquant la panique sur le navire. En effet, un seul faux pas, et le bateau se verrait tranché en deux.

Dracule ne se maîtrisait plus. Lui, pourtant si calme d'ordinaire ne parvenait plus à taire sa haine. L'idée même que ce type ait pu poser ses sales pattes sur la jeune fille, lui était insupportable ! Il avait tout fait pour lui épargner une telle chose, et visiblement il avait échoué.

Doflamingo bondit dans les airs, esquivant le coup. Grâce à son pouvoir, il demeura suspendu dans le ciel, le regard dur dardé sur son ennemi. Son sourire carnassier s'élargit davantage. Il aimait voir cet individu perdre toute contenance comme en cet instant. Son attachement à la jeune fille était évident si bien qu'il était aisé de le mettre hors de lui.

Sans doute Œil de faucon devina-t-il les pensées de son ennemi, puisqu'il abaissa les paupières et rangea son arme. Il préférait croire que Doflamingo mentait dans le but de le voir perdre son calme. Et il était entré dans son jeu stupidement.

\- Si tel était le cas, tu ne serais pas ici à perdre ton temps. Non... A voir ta tête, je parierai plutôt sur le fait qu'elle t'a une fois de plus glissé entre les doigts.

L'expression du flamant se durcit imperceptiblement tandis que Mihawk sauta sur son embarcation et s'assit sans tarder. Il reprit aussitôt le chemin du retour vers son antre où il savait trouver la quiétude. Il ne laissa aucunement le loisir au flamant de l'agacer davantage. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Doflamingo enrageait littéralement. Comme il le prévoyait, la marine le convoquait d'urgence à une réunion. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus que Victoria avait recouvré sa liberté, et que l'objectif principal du gouvernement mondial restait la capture de la jeune fille. Oh, il ne visait pas le même but que lui, et fort heureusement. Néanmoins, s'il parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus, jamais il n'atteindrait son objectif personnel. Après tout, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression.

Il sortit de sa cabine à grand pas, gagnant le pont. Il s'arrêta et se tournant vers ses hommes il enjoignit à Baby 5 et Buffalo de se rendre sur l'île Kyo, qu'il devinait être la prochaine destination des Hearts. Quant au reste de son équipage, il irait jusqu'à Magnolia à la recherche d'informations. Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Quant à lui, il se rendrait au QG de la Marine par ses propres moyens. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités plus longtemps... 

Victoria avait revêtu une chemise de Law ainsi que l'un de ses pantalons. Les habits du capitaine se révélaient bien trop amples pour elle. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre. Ce fut dans cette tenue qu'elle rejoignit le réfectoire, afin de retrouver ses camarades qu'il lui tardait de revoir.

Elle ouvrait le chemin, Law sur les talons. Ce dernier ne détachait pas le regard de son dos. Victoria lui avait affirmé que ses capacités ne lui permettraient pas de régénérer les blessures infligées par Doflamingo.

Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle lui en dise davantage, hélas, il avait été appelé pour une urgence. Or, il se jurait de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire ! C'est alors qu'elle se retourna, les mains dans le dos et un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle lança :

\- Eh bien, Trafalgar, vous êtes à la traîne !

Il la fixa quelques instants avant d'esquisser son sourire en coin. Elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne, puis poussa la porte de fer donnant sur la salle à manger lorsqu'un « surprise » tonitruant ébranla les murs du submersible, la faisant sursauter.

Les yeux exorbités, Victoria fixait les hommes en face d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait point à un tel accueil. Son petit cœur se serrait, ému par leur attention. Les larmes aux yeux, elle les salua d'un sourire radieux.

Ce fut là le signal que l'équipage attendait pour fondre sur elle, en exultant de joie. Law se tenait juste derrière elle, lorsque Bepo bondit les bras écartés. Il s'apprêtait à l'enlacer lorsque le capitaine s'interposa à la surprise générale. Il secoua la tête avant de leur rappeler qu'elle était blessée dans le dos et qu'il valait mieux éviter les accolades.

Attristé, Bepo baissa tristement les pattes, puis la tête lorsque doucement deux bras l'enveloppèrent tendrement et le serrèrent. Les yeux ronds, il releva le visage pour découvrir que Victoria le pressait contre elle. Il abaissa les paupières, savourant cette étreinte tandis que la jeune fille expliquait :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas me prendre dans vos bras qu'il en va de même pour moi.

A ces mots, l'euphorie agita l'équipage qui s'imaginait déjà passer dans les bras de la jeune fille. Law sourit légèrement, rassuré de la tournure des événements.

Après des salutations hors norme, tout le monde s'attabla. Victoria fut d'ailleurs étonnée de constater que tout le monde avait quitté son poste, même les navigateurs. En effet, à la demande du capitaine, le pilote automatique avait été enclenché pour permettre à tout l'équipage d'accueillir leur jeune amie. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose que Trafalgar souhaitait faire.

Tout le monde riait, plaisantait tandis que d'autres dansaient dans un petit coin aménagé pour cette unique occasion. Victoria fixait ses compagnons, heureuse de les voir l'accueillir de la sorte, lorsque Ren s'arrêta devant elle. Il s'inclina légèrement, tendant une main à la petite brune.

\- Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit. Plus personne n'osait parler et touts les regards se glissaient, inquiets, vers l'homme assis à sa droite.

Avec un sourire radieux, Victoria accepta l'invitation. Ren la mena sur la piste de danse improvisée sous les regards inquiets des autres membres de l'équipage. Il enlaça doucement la jeune fille avant de se mouvoir au rythme lent de la musique.

Law se réjouissait de la situation. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Victoria agissait comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, elle le lui avait affirmé, elle n'en voulait à personne pour son kidnapping.

A cette pensée, il se rembrunit car il y avait un fautil et c'était lui ! Il méritait sa colère, sa haine, mais non... Elle ne lui en voulait pas... Décidément, cette gamine n'avait rien de comparable avec toutes celles qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'à lors.

\- Euh... Capitaine..., vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser danser avec Ren... ? Demanda Bart en prenant place en face de lui.

Une bonne idée ? Il coula un regard vers le couple pour voir le couturier serrer exagérément la jeune fille contre lui. Oui, il fallait avouer qu'il profitait un peu trop de la situation.

\- Vous allez le laisser faire ? Fit encore le géant.

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange ? Répliqua Law, détournant le regard.

Jean Bart haussa les épaules, quelque peu choqué par les propos de son capitaine. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et encore moins à cette indifférence. Il soupira avant d'ajouter en coulant un regard par-dessus son épaule :

\- Pas vraiment... Je dis ça parce qu'il y a deux pervers qui attendent patiemment leur tour.

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, Jean s'était quelque peu retourner pour voir Shachi et Penguin, une expression lubrique collée au visage, observer Victoria. Ce n'était pas que Jean ne leur faisait aucune confiance, néanmoins, il pressentait que la petite brune n'était pas de taille contre eux dans ce domaine. Et puis, elle était tellement naïve aussi...

\- Room...

Jean, étonné, regarda son capitaine. il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- Shambles.

Ce fut un cri de protestation qui força Jean à se tourner une fois de plus. Mais, cette fois, il découvrit, non pas Victoria, mais Shachi dans les bras de Ren. Même ce dernier fit un bond en arrière, comme écœuré par ce simple contact.

Néanmoins, les spectateurs de cette scène éclatèrent de rire, se moquant ouvertement de leurs compagnons. Jean esquissa un sourire. Visiblement, il se faisait du soucis pour rien puisque Law veillait au grain.

\- Eh ! Capitaine, c'est vraiment pas sympas ! Grogna Ren.

\- Carrément ! Surenchérit Shachi.

\- Mais tellement drôle, fit Ban en riant.

Ce fut à cet instant que la voix sentencieuse de Louis les rappela à l'ordre. Dans un même ensemble, tout le monde pivota vers lui. Le vieil homme avançait en poussant un chariot métallique sur lequel se trouvait un gâteau.

Les yeux ronds, Victoria assista à la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut Bepo qui alla vers elle, la prit par la main et la ramena devant le chariot. Un bruit de chaise retentit dans la pièce. Trafalgar venait de se lever à son tour. Le visage à demi caché par son bonnet, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il s'approcha.

\- Victoria-ya...

A la mention de son prénom, l'intéressée se raidit imperceptiblement, les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

\- A compter de ce jour, tu es une Heart, un membre de mon équipage.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de part et d'autre dans la pièce, même si au fond, tout le monde le savait déjà. Eh bien oui, tout le monde hormis Victoria était au courant. Après tout, cette fête n'était pas uniquement pour son retour, mais surtout pour son entrée dans l'équipage.

Victoria, bouche-bée, le cœur battant, fixait Law comme s'il venait de dire une atrocité. Elle ?! Dans un équipage ?! Impossible ! C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un la voulait en tant que nakama. Même Roger n'avait pas émis ce souhait...

Le brun s'immobilisa devant elle avant d'ajouter :

\- Pour cette raison...

\- Tiens ! S'exclama Ren en lui tendant un paquet, coupant par la même occasion la parole à Trafalgar.

Une aura noire sembla se dégager du chirurgien, mais Ren précisa :

\- Désolé, Capitaine, mais vous parlez trop.

Il s'apprêtait à punir l'insolent lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de papier déchiré. Curieux, il porta son attention sur sa provenance. Victoria venait d'ouvrir son cadeau de bienvenu. En vérité, elle agissait avec empressement afin d'éviter Ren de subir les foudres de leur capitaine.

Avec une indifférence de façade, Law observa chacune de ses émotions et ne fut guère déçu de lire dans les deux billes émeraudes une forte émotion. Elle était tellement émue que les larmes lui mouillaient les cils.

\- Tu es une fille, gamine, alors je t'ai fait une robe et pas une de ces horribles combinaisons. Et puis, suis certain que même le capitaine en aurait vite marre de te voir avec. Regarde, ici, fit-il en prenant le vêtement, tu as notre jolly-roger...

Il n'eut guère le loisir d'achever sa phrase puisque Victoria lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant. Oui, elle aimait cette robe, elle aimait ses compagnons et elle aimait Trafalgar Law qui lui donnait une maison. Un endroit auquel appartenir... voilà, ce qu'il lui manquait...

Agacé de voir la demoiselle pendue au cou de Ren, Law lâcha d'un ton neutre, signe qu'il se maîtrisait parfaitement malgré tout :

\- Louis a également travaillé dur pour toi, miss, ainsi que ses hommes...

S'écartant de Ren, elle le questionna du regard tandis que Ren protestait :

\- Oh, mais tu pouvais continuer, Tori-chan...

\- Ils t'ont fait des meubles pour ta chambre.

Chambre ?! Ainsi, elle allait avoir une pièce rien que pour elle ! Finis les longs séjours à l'infirmerie, ou les journées enfermées dans celle du capitaine.

Heureuse, elle les remercia chaleureusement à tour de rôle. Elle était aux anges et comblée de surcroît. Elle avait remercié tout le monde sauf une personne et elle en avait conscience. Malheureusement, elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller le voir. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien fait qui puisse expliquer cela. Après tout, contrairement aux menaces de Doflamingo, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée...

A cette pensée, elle se rembrunit quelque peu. Les marques sur son dos... Elle ne pourrait jamais les effacer... Son pouvoir n'opérait pas sur ses cicatrices. Et pourtant, c'était celles qu'elle avait le plus à cœur de voir disparaître...

De sa place, Law remarqua la mine triste de Victoria et fronça les sourcils. A quoi pensait-elle exactement ? Jusqu'à présent, elle rayonnait de bonheur et voilà qu'une ombre de tristesse assombrissant ses prunelles. Que se passait-il dans sa petite tête... ?

Tout à coup, une énorme secousse ébranla le sous-marin, envoyant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table au sol, et déséquilibrant les nombreuses personnes encore debout. Le submersible fut agité dans touts les sens, tandis que l'inquiétude gagnait les hearts qui ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Après plusieurs minutes, Law téléporta deux des navigateurs dans la salle des commandes pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Regardant à l'extérieur, ils constatèrent avec horreur que d'énormes tourbillons se dressaient devant eux. Il y en avait bien une dizaine et au fur et à mesure que le petit vaisseau jaune avançait, il se voyait pris dans l'attraction des courants.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Ban et Jean Bart s'installèrent aux commandes. Ils devaient se sortir de ce guêpier et vite. Derrière eux, silencieux, Law observait la scène effroyable devant lui.

Contrairement aux tourbillons de la surface qui entraînait les bateaux dans les profondeurs, ceux-ci, propulsait la vie sous-marine à la surface. S'ils étaient pris dans l'un d'entre eux, c'en serait fini ! Sans compter que la pression devait y être dévastatrice. D'ailleurs, la taule du sous-marin gémissait sans relâche.

\- Capitaine ! Ici, la salle des machines ! Nous avons une infiltration d'eau et le moteur numéro trois vient de lâcher.

\- Colmatez la fuite, comme vous pouvez, répliqua-t-il dans le micro.

Jean Bart s'acharnait sur la barre, s'efforçant de prendre le contrôle du submersible qui n'obéissait plus qu'au courant provoqué par les tourbillons.

\- Des maëlstroms... des profondeurs...


	52. Chapitre 52 : Visite nocturne

**Chapitre 52 : Visite nocturne**

A ces mots, Law se retourna pour voir Victoria s'agrippant tant bien que mal au cadre de la porte pour ne pas tomber. À l'expression terrifiée de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'ils avaient de gros ennuis, tout comme il le pensait.

Victoria crut halluciner... Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul de ses fichus tourbillons ! Non comme par hasard, il fallait qu'il y en ait plusieurs. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, même s'ils se trouvaient sous les eaux. Le destin paraissait vouloir s'acharner contre eux... Pourquoi...? En effet, ils pourraient échapper à l'une de ses choses, mais à une dizaine, cela relevait de l'impossible...

\- Tu as déjà vu ça ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Ce sont des tourbillons d'eaux très puissants. Ils viennent des entrailles de la terre et remontent vers la surface. Tout ce qui est prit à l'intérieur est broyé en un battement de cils...

Law serra les poings de colère contenue. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour sortir son équipage de cette périlleuse situation. C'est alors qu'il sentit la présence de la jeune fille tout près de lui. Elle s'était rapprochée. Abaissant le regard sur son visage il s'enquit :

\- As-tu une idée, de comment échapper à ces choses ?

Un grincement plus lugubre que les précédents déchira l'habitacle tandis que les voyants se mirent à clignoter à de multiples endroits. C'était la panique totale à bord. Victoria poussa doucement le capitaine sur le côté, allant s'agripper au siège des deux navigateurs. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen d'échapper à une mort certaine. Doucement, elle abaissa les paupières et se concentra, puis elle activa une room, la même que celle de Law.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent choquées de voir l'adolescente user de la même capacité que leur capitaine. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux et la fixait. Il savait qu'il devrait l'arrêter, l'empêcher d'user de ses dons, mais elle était la seule susceptible de les sauver.

En effet, il n'était pas assez puissant pour parvenir à former une room sous l'eau. L'eau de mer annulait systématiquement cette dernière.

Et après quelques secondes, il l'entendit prononcé un mot dont il n'usait pas, du moins pas encore... Car il devinait que si Victoria pouvait utiliser le ope ope no mi, et cela avec des aptitudes bien supérieures aux siennes, cela signifiait forcément que s'il s'entraînait, tôt ou tard, il atteindrait ce niveau. Oui, mais, elle était une déesse... Serait-il capable d'un tel exploit, un jour ?

Le sous-marin venait de se voir téléporter à la surface, loin des maelströms des profondeurs... Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Jean Bart tandis que Ban se laissait tomber sur les commandes. La peur avait été tellement intense qu'il se sentait vidé.

\- Bravo, petite, la félicita Jean en se retournant sur son siège pour la regarder.

Or, à la vue du visage de Victoria, il pâlit tandis qu'elle vacillait sur ses jambes. Ce fut un bras tatoué qui s'enroula autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer contre lui l'aidant ainsi à se maintenir debout.

\- Merci..., fit le capitaine, soulagé.

Oui, il l'était, et il ne devait leur survie qu'à la jeune fille. Elle venait, une fois encore, de leur sauver la vie. Hélas, il pressentait que cet effort l'avait considérablement affaiblie. Après tout, il savait que le ope ope no mi consommait beaucoup de son énergie à petite échelle, alors qu'elle, venait d'en user sur un sous-marin tout entier. Normal qu'elle ne tienne plus debout.

Néanmoins, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle possédait les mêmes capacités que lui. Elle utilisait les aptitudes du ope ope no mi, mais comment était-ce possible? Plus, il apprenait à la connaître et plus il s'interrogeait...

Silencieux, il souleva Victoria entre ses bras qui ne trouva guère la force de protester. Tout en quittant la pièce, il leur ordonna de trouver une île rapidement afin de procéder aux éventuelles réparations. Ils opinèrent du chef tandis qu'il s'éloignait son fardeau entre les bras. 

Trois heures plus tard, Victoria se reposait dans sa chambre. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il s'agissait de Law.

Ce dernier, un livre à la main, s'approcha d'elle. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et commença à l'ausculter, lui posant quelques questions anodines, puis lui prenant son pouls. Bon, tout semblait correct, pensa-t-il.

Après quelques vérifications supplémentaires, il lui tendit le livre qu'elle considéra en silence avant de le reconnaître. Le journal de Roger ! Il ne tarda pas à lui révéler ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Et cela ne la surprit pas de l'entendre lui demander de le traduire afin qu'il puisse en apprendre davantage.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te le traduise ? Je peux te mener au One Piece quand tu veux...

Un sourire mystérieux flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répliquait :

\- Et si je te disais que je suis bien plus intrigué par le contenu de ce journal que par le One Piece ?

Elle le fixa plusieurs minutes, sondant ses yeux argentés avant de soupirer et de hausser es épaules. Elle commenta :

\- Tu es vraiment étrange...

Un sourire sardonique naquit sur les lèvres masculines tandis qu'il se levait et quittait la pièce d'un pas calme. Victoria le suivit des yeux, pensive avant de porter son attention sur l'ouvrage.

Elle n'avait jamais lu le journal de Roger. Oh, bien sûr, elle connaissait son existence, l'avait eu à maintes reprises entre ses mains, mais ne l'avait jamais ouvert. En effet, de son point de vue, les données qu'il détenait étaient d'ordre privé et personnel.

Même maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle rechignait à le lire... Sans doute avait-elle peur d'y lire quelque chose de blessant... ? Prenant une grande inspiration, elle l'ouvrit à la première page et entama la lecture. Elle ne fut guère surprise de constater que Roger avait commencé à rédiger ce journal lors de leur rencontre.

D'ailleurs, il y avait inscrit chaque détail. Il expliquait comment il était entré dans le sanctuaire astral et comment il avait scellé le pacte. Sur la page suivante, elle y trouva un croquis du sanctuaire. Il était même allé jusqu'à la dessiner elle, encore endormie...

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le papier jaunit par le temps avant de reprendre sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure, elle transcrivait chaque mot afin de les faire lire à Trafalgar. Ainsi, sans doute, comprendrait-il la nécessité de sceller le pacte une bonne foi pour toute.

Après tout, il refusait de l'embrasser, pensant à une farce de sa part. Comme si c'était son genre de s'amuser aux dépends des autres... 

Plus tard dans la nuit, le sous-marin se trouvait ballotter par la mer déchaînée tandis que le tonnerre retentissait à tout va. De temps à autre, des éclairs zébraient le ciel illuminant le ciel sombre.

Tirée de son sommeil par les tourments de la nature, Victoria se pelotonna au fond de son lit, les mains sur les oreilles. La demoiselle avait une peur affreuse des orages. L'envie irrépressible de hurler la tiraillait, mais elle se contint à grand peine. Elle ne voulait inquiéter personne et certainement pas le capitaine.

Or, à chaque déflagration, elle tressaillait. La terreur l'animait, elle n'en pouvait plus si bien que lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les précédents retentit de nouveau, elle se rua hors de sa cabine. Elle courut jusqu'à celle de Trafalgar.

Pourtant, une fois devant le battant clos, elle hésitait encore. Prenant une grande inspiration comme pour mieux se donner du courage, elle toqua doucement. Aucune réponse. Elle renouvela l'opération et... toujours rien. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se décida à ouvrir et à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Le bruit d'une respiration lente et régulière lui indiqua que Law était bien là et qu'il dormait profondément. Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Alors que les éléments se déchaînaient à l'extérieur, et qu'elle tremblait de peur, monsieur pionçait !

Enervée, elle fit un pas vers lui lorsqu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour contenir son cri et ne pas réveiller Law, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Une fois, le silence de retour, elle fit quelques pas en direction du lit, le regard dardé sur la silhouette sous les draps. Elle distinguait à peine les traits de son visage, mais elle pressentait que si elle osait le réveiller, il risquait fort de lui tordre le cou. Mais, avait-elle le choix ?

Avec Roger, dans ces moments-là, elle dormait avec lui. Ainsi, se sentant en sécurité, elle parvenait à dormir paisiblement. Alors, nul doute, que cela aurait le même effet avec Law. Tendant les doigts vers le jeune homme afin de le sortir du monde des songes, elle sentit une main la saisir et la tirer en avant.

Surprise, elle roula sur le lit tandis que Trafalgar s'allongeait sur elle, une main enserrant dangereusement son cou qu'il commençait à serrer. Elle déglutit péniblement, sous l'effet de surprise, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à manquer d'air qu'elle tapa sur les bras de son capitaine en disant :

\- L... La...ww...

Cette voix... Comme ramenée à la réalité, sortant des limbes d'un sommeil sans nom, il battit des paupières avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de Victoria. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune fille faisait dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il était certain de s'être couché seul...

\- Victoria-ya... ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Tout en parlant, il avait roulé sur le côté pour la libérer de son poids. Mais, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, intrigué par sa présence dans ses quartiers.

\- Je peux dormir... avec toi ?

Dormir... avec lui... ? Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle perdait la tête ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Avait-elle seulement idée de ce qu'elle demandait ? Sans compter qu'elle était une femme avec tout ce que cela impliquait, et lui un homme de chair et de sang, dans la fleur de l'âge. Un homme avec des envies et des besoins... Ne réalisait-elle pas le danger qu'il représentait même si son devoir était de veiller sur elle ? En tout cas, heureusement qu'il était conscient des risques que cette situation risquait de provoquer.

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Ecoutes, miss, une jeune fille de ton âge ne devrait pas entrer dans la chambre d'un homme au beau milieu de la nuit. A moins qu'elle y soit préparée.

Victoria pencha la tête sur le côté. Bien sûr qu'elle y était préparée sinon elle ne serait pas là. Elle répliqua avec un aplomb qui ébranla le jeune capitaine :

\- Mais, je m'y suis préparée !

Law tressaillit. Néanmoins, il doutait qu'elle puisse comprendre la teneur de ce que cela impliquait. Après tout, elle était comme une petite fille, un nouveau né, à qui il fallait tout apprendre.

Allongé sur le côté, en appui sur son bras, il demanda avec malice :

\- Sais-tu seulement ce que font un homme et une femme lorsqu'ils partagent le même lit ?

Sa voix était caressante, douce, empreinte de sensualité qui provoqua un frémissement chez sa nakama.

\- Ils dorment quelle question, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Médusé, Law se contint tout juste de rire. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne savait rien, pire, elle prenait de grands risques à vouloir dormir avec lui.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre, Victoria-ya.

Il se rallongea et attendit qu'elle parte lorsqu'un grondement effroyable fit trembler la carlingue du submersible. Un gémissement sourd s'éleva dans la pièce inquiétant le chirurgien qui chercha Victoria du regard.

Elle n'était plus là... Enfin si... se dit-il en se glissant au bord du lit. Elle était accroupie sur le sol et se tenait les oreilles. Un sourire amusé joua sur ses lèvres quelques instants tandis qu'il concluait intérieurement qu'elle était bien une petite fille.

Cette scène lui remémora un autre moment de son existence. Il revoyait sa sœur se glisser dans sa chambre, tout comme Victoria, à cause de l'orage. Il accueillait Lamy, auprès de lui.

Attendri, il hésita. Dans ces conditions, il serait cruel de la renvoyer dans sa chambre et cela la tentation qu'elle représentait... La peur était un sentiment violent et incontrôlable et il serait inutile de tenter de la raisonner. Non, pas après avoir compris qu'elle avait peur de l'orage, tout simplement. Avec un soupir résigné, il se glissa à l'autre bout du matelas et l'invita à le rejoindre.

Sans se faire prier, elle se glissa sous les draps en soupirant de soulagement. Law s'allongea sur le dos lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se blottir contre lui. Non là, ça n'allait pas le faire, mais alors pas du tout, pensa-t-il.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Requête particulière

**Chapitre 53 : Requête particulière**

Normal, non ! Après tout, partagé son lit avec une fille n'était pas de tout repos alors lorsque cette dernière se collait littéralement contre vous, que feriez-vous ? Law serra les poings, les yeux clos tandis qu'une idée s'insinua dans sa tête. Idée qu'il repoussa aussitôt tandis que sa virilité commençait à s'éveiller lentement. Bordel ! Il devait se reprendre, il n'allait tout de même pas abuser d'une gamine ! Mais, à vrai dire, l'idée commençait à se faire un chemin plutôt tentant dans son esprit...

\- Merci, Trafalgar…

Ne me remercie pas, pas quand des idées inavouables m'envahissent, se dit-il mentalement.

Ses seins se pressaient contre son bras, amenant la vision de son corps dénudé au jeune homme. Bordel ! Maîtrise-toi ! Tu es un homme et elle qu'une ingénue ! Tu es l'adulte ici, reprends toi, se répétait-il inlassablement. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser ses pulsions lui dicter sa conduite ! Pas avec elle en tout cas !

Il tenta, néanmoins, de se reposer quelque peu, fermant les yeux et appelant le repos de tout son être. Malheureusement, la présence de Victoria contre lui, son souffle doux caressant sa peau ainsi que son parfum délicat qui l'enveloppait le torturaient.

Avec un léger soupir, il tourna doucement la tête vers l'adolescente. Il peinait à le croire ! Elle dormait à poings fermés. Incroyable ! A quel point était-elle inconsciente ? Se demanda-t-il en l'observant.

Son fin visage reposait sur son épaule. Ses lèvres fines à la teinte rosée, délicates, étaient entrouvertes laissant filtrer un léger souffle à un rythme lent et régulier. Ses longs cils noirs ombraient sa peau et une expression de bien être se lisait sur son visage.

Doucement, Law tendit la main et repoussa du bout des doigts les cheveux qui retombaient sur le minois de sa protégée. Il effleura de ses dactyles glacées la peau satinée de la demoiselle.

A ce simple contact, elle eut un sourire avant de soulever légèrement les paupières révélant un regard voilé de sommeil avant de les refermer presque aussitôt. Elle murmura :

\- Law…

Son prénom ?! Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom ?! Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sidérés. En effet, Victoria ne l'avait encore jamais appelé ainsi. Sans compter que le ton caressant dont elle venait d'user fit frémir quelque chose en lui.

Avec milles précautions, afin de ne pas la réveiller, il se redressa sur un coude et la scruta avec intérêt. Son regard acéré se fixa sur sa bouche tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

Le pacte… Pourquoi ne pas le former tout simplement ? Pourquoi s'opposait-il avec autant de hargne ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était trop jeune… ? A vrai dire, il ne savait plus que penser…

Shanks le lui avait clairement dit, elle était bien plus âgée que lui, ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence. De plus, elle ne semblait pas s'opposer à ce qu'il le fasse… Alors pourquoi restait-il camper sur ses positions ? Surtout qu'en cet instant… cette proximité, ce corps lové contre le sien éveillait un tout autre sentiment en lui…

\- Victoria-ya… Tu es trop inconsciente…

Il recouvrit sa joue de sa main, caressant du pouce sa lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher au-dessus de la petite brune. Son visage s'approchait inexorablement de celui de Victoria lorsqu'il s'arrêta, figé. De petites larmes perlaient aux cils de sa nakama ce qui le bloqua aussitôt. Il posa doucement son front contre celui de la jeune fille, abaissa les paupières et murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous, bordel ?

Était-ce le manque de compagnie féminine qui le rendait aussi réceptif au charme de cette fille ? Il ne saurait le dire. Cependant, il savait qu'en cet instant, il éprouvait le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il aspirait à goûter à cette bouche, en connaître enfin le goût…

Luttant contre lui-même, il se recula et se rallongea sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il se baffa mentalement. Il n'était qu'une ordure pour songer une seule seconde à profiter de son innocence. Certes, elle semblait disposée à l'embrasser pour sceller leur pacte. Néanmoins, en cet instant, ce n'était pas cela qui guidait ses actions.

Il sut alors, à cet instant précis, que jamais il ne pourrait fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et il ne se trompa point puisque lorsqu'il se présenta au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner, tout le monde souligna la présence de ses cernes bien plus prononcées sur son visage. Quant à la responsable, elle avait visiblement passée une excellente nuit dans la sécurité du lit de son capitaine…

Trois semaines plus tard, le petit sous-marin jetait l'ancre aux abords d'une petite île. Tout le monde se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin mettre pied à terre. Tout le monde hormis Bepo qui ne cessait de se plaindre de la chaleur.

Sur le pont, Trafalgar distribuait ses consignes comme à son habitude, répartissant les tâches entre chaque groupe. Puis, les Hearts commencèrent à quitter, pour la plupart, le submersible. Il n'y avait qu'un petit nombre d'entre eux, les mécaniciens qui demeurèrent à bord afin de procéder aux réparations. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il naviguaient en surface suite aux dommages occasionnés par les tourbillons.

Law et Victoria se trouvaient également encore à bord puisque le capitaine attendait qu'elle sorte enfin de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle aille vagabonder en terrain inconnu sans protection.

Allongé sur le pont, appuyé contre son second qui dormait profondément, il somnolait. Ce fut alors qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre, s'approchant inexorablement des deux pirates.

Doucement, sans se presser, Law souleva les paupières pour regarder Victoria venir vers eux. Elle portait la petite robe blanche, à fine bretelles, confectionnée par Ren.

Ce maudit couturier ! Pensa-t-il pour la millième fois en voyant la jeune fille. Il ne réfléchissait donc jamais ? Cette tenue, même si elle se révélait fort simple, soulignait les courbes de la brune. Nul doute que cela devait forcément travailler la libido de ses hommes, tout autant que la sienne d'ailleurs. Et ses jambes… fines… longues…

Ce fut un toussotement qui le tira de sa contemplation. Battant des cils, il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- J'ai pratiquement fini la transcription du journal, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant plusieurs feuilles.

Sans relever, il s'en empara et les survola d'un regard absent. A présent, il en savait bien plus sur la jeune fille et cela l'inquiétait davantage.

Quelques instants plus tard, Law et Victoria quittèrent le sous-marin. Ils partirent à la pêche aux informations. La jeune fille marchait calmement, tête haute et un sourire léger aux lèvres aux côtés de son capitaine.

C'était la première fois depuis cette nuit d'orage qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls touts les deux. Elle avait bien remarqué que le beau ténébreux évitait de se retrouver seul avec elle. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait et redoutait d'en connaître la réponse.

Mais, elle éprouvait une réelle satisfaction en cet instant. Law l'avait choisie elle pour l'accompagner. Sans doute, était-ce uniquement pour veiller sur elle ?

Une fois au village, Law s'arrêta devant une maison. La surprise se lisait sur le visage de sa nakama qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. En temps ordinaire, ils ne frappaient pas aux portes en quête d'informations.

Le battant de bois tourna lentement dans un léger grincement, révélant une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. En avisant le chirurgien de la mort son expression se métamorphosa avant de bondir dans ses bras. Elle le serra à l'étouffer tandis que Law demeurait impassible. Ce genre d'effusion n'était pas son style.

Après quelqes minutes, la femme s'écarta tenant Law par les épaules avant de remarquer pour la première fois la présence de Victoria. Dans un froncement de sourcils, la rouquine bouscula sans douceur Law qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. L'inconnue gratifia Victoria d'un sourire accueillant avant de lui prendre les mains et de se présenter :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mona.

\- Victoria…

Puis, subitement, elle la tira à l'intérieur abandonnant sur le seuil le chirurgien de la mort. Elle cria à l'intention d'une personne invisible :

\- Todd, viens vite ! Law nous a amené sa femme !

Aussitôt, un bruit de pas de course provenant de l'étage s'éleva suivit presque aussitôt d'un énorme brouhaha ainsi que d'un léger cri. Dans un même ensemble, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la masse étalée sur le sol au pied de l'escalier.

Victoria battit des cils tandis que l'homme se levait d'un bond comme si de rien n'était avant de marcher rapidement vers la jeune fille. Il s'immobilisa devant elle, et la jaugea des pieds à la tête, une main sur le menton.

C'était un individu de taille moyenne, presque aussi grand qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux dorés comme les blés et les yeux verts en amande, pétillants d'excitation. Sous des vêtements bon marché, il semblait posséder une musculature impressionnante.

\- Chéri ne la regarde pas ainsi, tu vas l'embarrasser.

\- Vraiment… magnifique…, commenta-t-il en coulant un regard vers Law qui refermait la porte.

Law salua d'un signe de tête son vieil ami. Ce dernier se fendit d'un large sourire avant de lancer :

\- Law, c'est une surprise de voir que tu as déniché une femme des plus ravissantes. Je t'envie…

\- Hé ! Je suis là ! Menaça la rouquine les poings sur les hanches.

\- Victoria est ma nakama pas ma femme.

La surprise se dessina sur les visages du couple tandis que leurs regards dubitatifs allaient de l'un à l'autre. En réalité, ils ne comprenaient pas ce que Law fichait avec une fille si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un membre de son équipage. Pourquoi prenait-il donc la peine de la leur présenter ?

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue bizarre, Mona poussa Victoria vers le salon, invitant les deux hommes à les suivre. Vicky ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle ignorait que son capitaine connaissait des personnes sur cette île.

Une fois installés, Mona leur apporta de quoi boire et grignoter. Ce moment était fait pour les retrouvailles et la bonne humeur. Tori gardait le silence tandis que Law et Todd devisaient de tout de rien.

Puis, un autre homme, un ami également de Law se joignit à eux quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait approximativement le même âge que Law et fut charmé de voir la jeune fille.

Il avait les cheveux noirs et le regard aussi bleu q'un ciel d'été. Victoria le trouvait gentil et se laissa porter par sa discussion. Le chirurgien leur narrait sa mésaventure avant d'expliquer que Vic avait été celle qui les avait sortis de ce mauvais pas.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Todd, sceptique.

Law ouvrit la bouche, prêt à leur révéler la situation lorsque de petits pleurs s'élevèrent à l'étage. Aussitôt, Mona bondit sur ses pieds et s'éclipsa. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle portait dans ses bras un adorable nourrisson.

Intriguée, Victoria se leva et la rejoignit. Elle admira le petit bonhomme qui la dévisagea les yeux larmoyants avant de sourire. Il tendit les mains vers elle en gazouillant à la surprise générale. Attendrie, Vic prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne lorsque Mona proposa :

\- Tu veux le tenir ? Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Aussitôt, la petite brune se retrouva avec le nouveau né entre les bras. Law crut halluciner tellement le spectacle était incongrue. Il peinait à l'imaginer donnant la vie à des enfants et pourtant, en cet instant elle rayonnait.

\- C'est un petit homme… Il est si minuscule. Vous l'avez acheté où? Fit Victoria en souriant.

Le choc causé par les propos de l'adolescente sidérèrent les personnes présentes. Même Law, fut quelque peu ébranlé.

\- Eh, tu l'as trouvée où celle-là? S'enquit Todd en se penchant vers lui.

\- Un bâteau de la marine, fit-il un sourire railleur.

La stupeur se dessina sur le visage des deux autres tandis qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur les deux femmes.

\- Tu sais, ça ne s'achète pas, mais ça se fabrique d'une certaine manière. Les hommes sont assez doués. Demande à Law, il peut t'en faire un quand tu veux.

\- Hoy ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répliqua Law, contrarié.

Les yeux brillants, Victoria considéra l'enfant avant de regarder son capitaine qui fusillait son ami du regard. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas l'idée…

Victoria rendit le bébé à sa mère avant de se précipiter vers Law, l'agripper par le bras en demandant :

\- Trafalgar vous pouvez me faire un bébé ?!


	54. Chapitre 54 : Indigne !

Hello mina !

Gomen gomen, je poste avec un jour de retour. Ben oui, un jour… Merci pour vos commentaires ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui me suivent.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Kiss le monde à dimanche^^

Chapitre 54 : Indigne ?!

La stupeur était générale. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils entendaient une jeune fille émettre une telle requête à un pirate. En cet instant, dans le petit salon ce fut comme si une bombe atomique venait d'exploser. Rien... Pas un son... Seul le gazouillement du bébé rompait le silence ambiant.

Statufié, Law dévisageait sa nakama les yeux ronds de surprise. Sérieusement ?! Le choc était tellement grand qu'on jurerait que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher d'un moment à l'autre. Les yeux exorbités, il fixait la jeune fille en face de lui tandis que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur, quant à lui, fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Intriguée par le silence et l'expression de Law, Victoria pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogative. Trafalgar abaissa les paupières comme pour juguler les images traîtresses que ses seuls mots provoquaient en lui.

Après plusieurs minutes à s'efforcer de calmer son émoi intérieur, ses paupières se soulevèrent laissant ainsi ses prunelles cendrées se fixer sur elle. Il ouvrit la bouche voulant dire quelque chose. Mais rien, pas un son... Puis il la referma de nouveau. Il fit cela plusieurs fois.

Ce fut les ricanements des hommes à côté de lui qui le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Un regard noir de sa part et le silence revint aussitôt. Tout le monde se taisait, guettant néanmoins la réponse de Law. Puis, l'intéressé rétorqua d'un ton plus sec que nécessaire :

\- Non !

\- Mais, pourquoi... ?

\- Inutile d'insister.

Le silence retomba et personne n'osait prendre la parole de crainte de se voir trancher par le chirurgien. Après tout, son expression furibonde avait de quoi refroidir le plus téméraire des marines.

Toutefois, l'expression de la jeune fille faisait peine à voir si bien que l'un d'entre eux intervint. Le plus jeune, se prénommant Mike se fendit d'un sourire avant de se lever et de la prendre par la main sous les regards éberlués du couple.

\- Todd, je t'emprunte la chambre d'amis.

Là, il entraîna Victoria vers l'escalier qu'il commença à gravir calmement avant d'annoncer :

\- Moi, je vais t'en faire un. Y a pas que Law qui en soit capable.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation et un sourire aux lèvres, Victoria se laissa mener jusque devant la porte d'une chambre. 

\- Tu comptes le laisser faire ? C'est dangereux, tu sais, Law, fit Todd en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'étage. Mike est vrai don juan...

Bon sang, les choses se liguaient contre lui ! Victoria ne cessait de le placer dans des situations délicates. Le pire étant sans aucun doute possible le fait qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience !

D'un seul mot, il échangea sa place avec celle de Mike qui protesta lorsqu'il se vit atterrir sur le canapé.

Et avant que des protestations puissent se faire entendre, le chirurgien de la mort ouvrit la porte de la chambre et poussa sa protégée à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte derrière eux. Il entendit Todd rire de bon cœur. Il se moquait de lui...

Il poussa sans douceur la jeune fille contre le mur à côté de la porte avant d'abattre violemment sa main droite à côté de son visage. Sa surprise indiquait son incompréhension. Elle ne s'expliquait pas le comportement du jeune capitaine.

\- A quel point es-tu stupide ? Fit-il en la prenant par le menton l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

Mais, il ne recula pas pour autant, la gardant captive malgré tout.

\- Bon sang, vous autres les Dieux ne vous reproduisez donc pas ?

Effarée, elle le dévisagea, silencieuse avant de dire :

\- Comment... ?

Il lui narra alors la visite surprise de Shanks le Roux sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Ce n'était pas le moment pour cette discussion. Il fallait déjà ôter une idée farfelue de la tête de cette idiote.

\- Oublie ça ! De plus, pour faire un enfant, nous devons...

Il leva les yeux vers elle pour découvrir qu'elle était pendue à ses lèvres. Néanmoins, il refusait d'entrer dans les détails, surtout avec elle qui ne comprenait rien ! Il valait mieux se contenter d'un non catégorique et ferme.

\- C'est non ! Oublie ! Ca n'arrivera jamais...

Il vit le regard féminin briller dangereusement. Elle n'allait pas pleurer tout de même ?! Il ne supportait pas les pleurnicheuses. 

Au réez de chaussée, Todd souriait de toutes ses dents. En effet, malgré sa proclamation préalable comme quoi, Victoria n'était pas sa femme, il se révélait plutôt possessif le jeune capitaine. Coulant un regard vers Mike, il pouffa. Visiblement, il n'avait guère apprécié de se voir ainsi couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu crois qu'il va le faire ? Fit Todd en fixant la porte close.

Mona couvait d'un regard tendre son petit dans ses bras, puis son mari. Elle sourit avant de dire :

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte plutôt comme un grand frère avec elle.

Mike sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé, il observa :

\- Il a juste besoin que quelqu'un le pousse.

Oui, il en était certain. Il jouait au frangin pour se donner bonne conscience. Et si un rival pointait le bout de son nez, il pourrait se montrer tel qu'il était réellement... Todd lui jeta un regard surpris avant de se mettre à rire. Mike se révélait bien malin quand il voulait. Il avait agi ainsi uniquement pour provoquer Law. Chose dangereuse qui pouvait facilement se retourner contre lui s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Tout à coup, une explosion ébranla les murs de la maison. Les divers bibelots sur les étagèrent tombèrent sur le sol. Certains se brisèrent tandis que d'autres se contentèrent de rouler.

Surpris et inquiet à la fois, Todd se rua vers la fenêtre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il pâlit légèrement en voyant des marines courir dans les rues, armes aux poings. Les ennuis s'annonçaient surtout si l'un des supernovas étaient découvert chez eux.

Sur une île lugubre, tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar, se dressait un château duquel se dégageait une aura sombre et oppressante. Dans une gigantesque pièce au sol de marbre éclairé de bougies se trouvait une table de bois vernis mesurant plusieurs mètres de longs. Sur cette dernière, on aperevait plusierus candélabres agrémentés, eux aussi, de bougies.

Et dans un coin de la pièce, près de l'une des immenses fenêtres allant du sol au plafond, se trouvait un simple fauteuil. Dans ce dernier, se trouvait un homme dont la pénombre environnante masquait ses traits.

Il avait les jambes croisées avec nonchalance et parcourait le journal avec intérêt. Il arborait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Exhalant un long soupir, il cessa sa lecture et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre. Aussitôt la lueur blafarde de la lune vint caresser sa peau et révéla ainsi son identité.

Mihawk, puisque c'était lui, réfléchissait à la situation. Doflamingo affirmait avoir manqué d'abuser de Victoria et cette idée lui était insupportable. Depuis sa première rencontre avec elle, il se dévouait à sa protection. Certes, il ne gagnait rien à le faire, mais les liens qu'ils avaient tissés, il les chérissait. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire. Et l'idée que ce monstre à plumes roses puisse lui faire le moindre mal le tétanisait.

La vérité était que lorsqu'il avait compris que la jeune fille avait subi une épreuve atroce, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Il aurait voulu être là pour l'aider, lui épargner tant de souffrance... Il se rappelait encore ce que Shanks lui avait dit il y avait de cela bien longtemps.

 _ **« Tant qu'elle ne retourne pas au sanctuaire, elle demeurera un fardeau pour celui qui a formé le lien avec elle. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi le capitaine tenait tant à elle... Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant... »**_

\- Je crois que je comprends aussi..., souffla Dracule en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Oui, il réalisait enfin la douleur que cela devait représenter de la perdre à jamais. Certes, Roger avait décidé de lui-même de la renvoyer dans sa prison, mais au final, il l'avait toujours regretté.

A cette pensée, il eut un maigre sourire, se rappelant du sourire du seigneur des pirates lors de son exécution. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas souri à son auditoire, mais à elle... à celle qui n'était pas là mais qu'il chérissait bien plus que sa propre vie...

Law se rua vers la fenêtre de la chambre et vit des marines. Ils couraient en tout sens comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ils devaient partir et vite avant que Todd et sa femme ne soient inquiétés par les forces de l'ordre. Il donna le signal de départ promettant à la jeune fille qu'ils reprendraient leur conversation plus tard.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers rejoignant les trois autres en bas. L'angoisse déformait leurs traits. Law prit les informations qu'il était venu chercher, avant de rejoindre Victoria près de la fenêtre.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas partir sans vous faire repérer, souligna Todd de plus en plus inquiet.

Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis mais pas uniquement pour lui et sa famille, mais également pour Law et sa nouvelle recrue.

\- Oh que si, fit Law tout sourire en se plaçant à la droite de Victoria.

Puis, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers elle et ajouta :

\- Tu as ma permission, miss.

Elle n'eut guère besoin qu'il en dise davantage pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle avant de poser les yeux sur le petit. En quelques pas, elle rejoignit Mona qui la laissa le voir une dernière fois.

\- Victoria-ya, nous n'avons plus le temps...

Faisant la sourde oreille, elle effleura de ses lèvres le front de l'enfant avant de lever le regard vers Mona. D'un sourire confiant, elle annonça :

\- Il aura toujours la protection des Dieux...

Mona et Todd se regardèrent sans comprendre tandis qu'elle rejoignait Law et prenait la main qu'il lui tendait. Puis, d'un battement de cils, ils disparurent laissant Todd, Mona et Mike sans voix.

Au sous-marin, tout le monde paniquait littéralement. La marine avait débarqué subitement sur l'île. Ils n'avaient prêté aucune attention au sous-marin jaune, ce qui étonna Law, mais le rassura tout à la fois. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas après eux, cette fois. Mais, alors qui ? Et c'était quoi cette explosion ?

\- Bepo, est-ce que nous pouvons partir ?

\- Les réparations ne sont pas terminés, capitaine !

Law grimaça lorsque tout à coup, il vit Tori bondir devant eux. Elle leva la main devant elle et fit apparaître un bouclier sur lequel des projectiles vinrent s'écraser.

Ebahis, les Hearts levèrent les yeux vers le ciel d'où provenait ses projectiles mortels. Fort heureusement, Victoria était intervenue et leur avait sauvé la mise. Law identifia sans peine les hommes de mains de Doflamingo : Baby 5 et Buffalo...

\- Tu ne quitteras pas cette île vivant, Law ! Lâcha Buffalo en volant vers le sous-marin à vive allure.

\- Préparez vous à fuir, ordonna le jeune capitaine.

\- Mais, capitaine..., tenta Bepo.

Victoria fixait les deux nouveaux venus, guettant les ordres de Law. Si ce dernier lui enjoignait de se débarrasser d'eux, elle le ferait. Mais, elle doutait qu'il lui fasse une telle requête. Après tout, il évitait de la solliciter afin de l'épargner. Seulement, si rien n'était pas, ces deux-là risquaient fort de les placer dans une situation délicate.

Baby 5 prit alors l'apparence d'un bazooka avec des jambes et commença à tirer sur le submersible. Law échangea les boulets de canon contre des caisses si bien que ce fut des endroits du port qui explosèrent alertant les marines qui revenaient en arrière.

\- Doffy est très fâché, Law. Il veut que tu lui rendes la fille, fit Buffalo de son large sourire.

\- Je lui fais si peur qu'il préfère envoyer ses larbins ? Railla Law, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- N'insulte pas Doffy-sama ! S'exclama Baby 5 en tentant de le faire taire en se changeant en pistolet et tirant plusieurs balles.

Law les arrêta au moyen de sa lame avant de sourire de plus belle, moqueur et provocateur.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en personne, alors ?

Petit à petit les marines encerclèrent le port si bien que Buffalo et Baby 5 n'eurent d'autre choix que de prendre les airs. Ils volèrent autour du sous-marin tandis que les navires du gouvernement arrivaient derrière le bateau des Hearts leur ôtant ainsi toute fuite possible.

Law claqua de la langue, agacé. Coincé... Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible lorsqu'il vit une room envelopper le sous-marin. Surpris, il avisa Victoria qui d'un seul geste les téléporta loin de l'île et loin du danger. Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher, mais il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen de fuir cette situation.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une île dont la végétation luxuriante paraissait pouvoir leur apporter une cachette naturelle. Ils s'amarrèrent dans une petite crique.

Quelque peu soulagé d'être parvenu à échapper à ses deux anciens compagnon, il soupira lorsqu'un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation s'éleva sur le bateau. Se retournant d'un bloc, il aperçut la jeune femme inerte sur le sol. Elle avait perdu connaissance et pour cause, elle les avait aidé plusieurs fois, aujourd'hui, usant encore et encore de ses capacités.

Il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction comme le reste de ses hommes, lorsqu'une silhouette imposante apparut devant le corps féminin.

Il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Un individu au charme certain et qui usait visiblement de la téléportation également. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lut dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, du mépris. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas...

Les yeux rivés sur le nouveau venu, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Law plissa les yeux s'interrogeant sur son identité et lorsqu'il le vit se baisser sur Victoria, il dégaina son sabre. Il ne lui permettrait pas de la toucher lorsque l'inconnu parla :

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- Et toi, ne la touche pas !

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui tandis qu'il soulevait Victoria entre ses bras avant d'annoncer :

\- Tu es indignes de veiller sur elle, je la prends avec moi.


	55. Chapitre 55 : Eien

**Chapitre 55 : Eien**

Sans relever, Law bondit en brandissant son sabre mais un mur de vent le propulsa en arrière et il alla heurter avec force le bastingage derrière lui. Dans le choc, il en lâcha son nodachi tandis que l'inconnu fit quelques pas vers lui en portant son fardeau.

\- Un minable tel que toi ne mérite pas de poser ses mains sur elle.

Puis, il disparut comme il était venu, emportant la jeune fille avec lui. Aussitôt, tout l'équipage se rua vers le capitaine, s'inquiétant de son état. Il allait bien, la seule blessure étant d'ordre mentale. Sa fierté en prenait également un coup. Il n'avait rien pu faire face à cet étranger. Même lorsqu'il avait voulu se redresser et attaquer de nouveau, son corps avait refusé de lui obéir. Pourquoi ? Et puis c'était qui bordel ?!

Quelque part sur cette même île, dans une petite maison perdue au milieu de la forêt, le kidnappeur déposa avec une douceur infinie le corps de Victoria sur le lit. Prenant place sur le bord du matelas, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, éprouvant la texture soyeuse de sa peau. Il effleura ensuite sa lèvre inférieure du bout de ses dactyles, rêveur.

Elle était vraiment magnifique comme dans son souvenir. Il en vint à se demander comment elle réagirait lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et le verrait près d'elle. Sans doute, serait-elle furieuse de constater qu'il l'avait arrachée à son nouvel équipage ? Mais il s'en contrefichait car il commençait à manquer de patience.

Il demeura ainsi, silencieux, perdu dans sa contemplation lorsqu'une présence derrière lui l'alerta. Il n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder…

\- Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas, fit l'homme songeur.

\- Hayato, si le roi l'apprend…

\- Je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences, Zyg. Va-t-en ou tu risquerais d'en faire les frais. Laisse-moi me charger de cet idiot.

Avec un soupir, le dénommé Zyg disparut d'un claquement de doigt, laissant Hayato seul avec Victoria. La voyant bouger doucement dans son sommeil comme si elle cherchait à s'éveiller, il posa une main sur son front et souffla :

\- Désolé, mais c'est trop tôt.

Oui, il était hors de question qu'elle se réveille maintenant. Il ne souhaitait nullement se battre contre elle et il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle n'accepterait pas la situation aussi aisément.

Law grimaça en usant de son pouvoir. Il avait deux côtes fêlées à cause de la violence de l'impact. Et tandis que ses nakamas fouinaient partout dans les environs cherchant Victoria, une flèche fut tracée comme par enchantement sur le sol. Il lui indiquait une direction à suivre…

Doucement, il se redressa plaçant son nodachi sur son épaule. Victoria semblait l'appeler, lui montrant le chemin, du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire. Mais, il n'écarta point l'hypothèse d'un piège et dans ce cas, la prudence lui commandait d'y aller seul.

Suivant les flèches se dessinant au fur et à mesure sur le sol, il atteignit bientôt une petite cabane dans les bois. S'immobilisant, il scruta le sol cherchant une nouvelle flèche. Or, rien ne se produisit. Le chirurgien en déduisit qu'il était arrivé au bon endroit. C'était donc ici que cet individu la retenait.

Se cachant derrière un buisson, il commença par observer avant de s'approcher furtivement. Se plaquant contre le mur de la maisonnette, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Il s'agissait visiblement d'un petit abri forestier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce succinctement meublée. Un lit trônait dans un coin de la pièce et une table avait été disposée en son centre avec deux chaises. Il vit également une cheminée sur la droite, mais l'âtre ne brûlait pas.

Ramenant son regard sur le lit, il s'arrêta sur la raison de sa présence : l'inconnu était penché au-dessus de Victoria. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Subitement, et de craintes que cela n'affecte le lien qu'il avait avec elle, il créa une room et se téléporta à l'intérieur.

Sentant sa présence, Hayato soupira et se redressa quelque peu, abandonnant pour le moment, le projet de ravir la bouche de l'inconsciente. Law comprit qu'il avait vu juste : c'était un piège. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'avait prévu et même ainsi il serait venu car il était déterminé à lui reprendre ce qui lui appartenait ! Victoria était une Heart, un membre de son équipage et même si cela était temporaire, il ne l'abandonnerait pas !

Toujours assis au bord du lit, Hayato posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme comme pour mieux provoquer le chirurgien de la mort. Il avait fait en sorte de l'attirer ici, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne renoncerait pas à sa nakama. Nakama ?! C'était risible lorsqu'on savait qui elle était réellement.

Hayato déplia alors sa haute silhouette et se tourna vers le chirurgien de la mort qui raffermit sa prise sur la cross de son nodachi, prêt à l'affrontement. Le blond, plein de suffisance esquissa un large sourire avant de lâcher :

\- Je t'attendais, gamin.

De cela, Law n'en doutait point. Après tout, il avait été conduit jusqu'ici d'une bien curieuse manière. Mais, il était évident qu'il ne lui faciliterait pas les choses. A l'expression qu'il avait en regardant Victoria, Law devinait que ce dernier la connaissait et visiblement lui vouait un attachement profond. Toutefois, pourquoi se montrait-il maintenant ? Il aurait pu intervenir bien avant…

\- Je vais te la reprendre et la ramener avec moi, annonça Law un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi, humain.

\- Je ne le saurai pas avant d'avoir essayé.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que le blond apparut sous son nez prenant Kikoku entre deux doigts, bloquant par la même occasion le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter. Sans se démonter, et nullement impressionné, le pirate lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Hélas, le coup n'atteignit pas son objectif. Usant d'un pouvoir qu'il avait déjà vu chez Victoria, Hayato protégea cette partie de son corps, d'un bouclier.

Agacé par les capacités hors norme de son ennemi, Law créa une room et échangea sa place avec l'une des chaises présentes dans la pièce afin de reprendre quelque peu ses distances. Au vue des pouvoirs hors norme de cet homme, il valait mieux rester méfiant.

Il ne gagnerait pas par la force, cela il le comprenait sans peine. Il ne lui restait plus que la ruse. Et dans ce domaine, il n'avait pas son pareil ! Il s'élança alors vers le blond, lui envoyant au passage le vase qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Hayato esquiva en penchant la tête sur le côté et tendit la main devant lui faisant naître une bourrasque de vent afin de repousser son assaillant.

Law, dont la room était toujours active, échangea encore une fois sa position, mais avec celle du vase derrière son adversaire. Ce coup, Hayato ne l'avait pas vu venir si bien que lorsque Trafalgar apparut dans son dos et abattait sa lame sur lui, il eut toute les peines du monde à éviter le coup. Ce ne fut que par chance qu'il arrêta la lame de sa main avant que cette dernière ne lui transperce l'épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas si mauvais…

Law tira sur son sabre, voulant le libérer de la prise de cet homme, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Son sang, coulant de sa main, se répandait sur la lame avant de tâcher le sol. Avec un soupir, Hayato abaissa les paupières avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi ne pas lier le pacte avec elle ?

La question le prit de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il était venu pour se battre et ramener coûte que coûte la jeune fille avec lui, même s'il devait y laisser la vie. C'était là la promesse qu'il avait faite à Rayleigh.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaire.

\- Pas mes affaires… ?

Le ton dont Hayato venait d'user inquiéta subitement le chirurgien car il suintait la colère et le mépris. Cette haine l'oppressait si bien que lorsque Hayato le prit à la gorge et le souleva de terre de sa main blessée, il ne réagit pas.

\- Tu te trompes sale humain ! Cela me concerne bien plus que tu ne l'imagines !

Law lut de la douleur dans le regard doré et abandonna toute idée de combat. Cet homme était tel un animal blessé. Il ne servait à rien de se débattre, d'ailleurs il pouvait le tuer et ne le faisait pas, se contentant de le tenir à bout de bras.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi…. ? Ace lui convenait bien mieux…., souffla tristement Hayato tout en libérant le chirurgien.

Ace… La mention de Poings Ardents l'agaça il n'appréciait point être comparé à un autre. Surtout lorsque le contrôle de la situation lui échappait. Il était évident que Ace trouvait grâce aux yeux de cet individu alors que lui semblait avoir échoué. Il lui reprochait implicitement de ne pas sceller le pacte avec Victoria.

Mais qu'avaient-ils tous donc avec ça ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas comprendre que quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas la voir autrement que comme une enfant. A moins qu'il soit le seul à avoir encore un sens moral… ?

Hayato soupira une fois de plus avant de marcher calmement vers le lit. Les yeux posés sur le visage de la brune, il serra les poings avant de faire part des véritables raisons de sa présence.

\- Si cela continue ainsi, elle perdra le peu de souvenirs qui lui restent. Elle lutte pour garder les moments qu'elle passe avec les Hearts, et le passé s'efface. Même si tu consolidais le pacte maintenant, elle ne récupérerait pas ce qu'elle a déjà perdu.

Law plissa les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait un mais. Et il ne se trompa guère puisque Hayato enchaînait sur le même ton tout en pivotant vers lui.

\- Néanmoins, elle préserverait ce qui lui reste. Je doute que tu veuilles te retrouver avec une enfant de quatre ans sur les bras. Pas facile de devoir faire l'éducation sexuelle d'une enfant. Pas vrai ?! Fit le blond moqueur.

Le chirurgien tiqua à ces mots. Mais en avisant le sourire railleur de ce dernier, il fut bien plus agacé. Cette ordure ! Il savait tout depuis le début. Il avait connaissance de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées dernièrement ! Alors pourquoi avait-il attendu aujourd'hui pour apparaître ?

Hayato plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en extirpa une petite fiole contenant un liquide à la couleur douteuse. Il la lança à Trafalgar qui l'attrapa sans peine. Et tandis qu'il le considérait sans comprendre, le bond expliqua :

\- Si tu veux récupérer la véritable Eien, fais-lui boire le contenu de ce flacon.

\- Eien ?! Répéta Law sans comprendre.

\- C'est son véritable nom. Victoria est le nom que Roger lui a donné en la réveillant. Il ne voulait pas user de son nom divin préférant la traiter comme une simple humaine.

Law n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours cru que Victoria était son véritable nom. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit à ce propos ? Elle avait pourtant eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire.

\- Mais autant que tu le saches, Trafalgar, la vraie Eien pourrait te causer bien plus de soucis que l'actuelle. A toi de choisir… entre… enfin tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

\- Hoy ! Tu en dis trop ou pas assez, alors explique !

Hayato se mit à rire avant de répliquer :

\- Tu es bien courageux pour un humain à exiger une réponse de ma part.

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit sur le même ton :

\- Eien n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. L'obéissance n'est pas son fort.

Ça, il le savait déjà, inutile de le mettre en garde. Et tandis que Hayato s'accroupissait près du lit pour prendre la main de la jeune fille, Law demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour elle ?

\- N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un fiancé que de protéger sa promise?


	56. Chapitre 56 : Séparation

**Chapitre 56 : Séparation**

Fiancé ?! Ce mot ébranla quelque chose chez le chirurgien qui demeura figé. Il ignorait que Victoria avait donné son cœur à quelqu'un. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle était une déesse, emprisonnée dans une prison étrange. Il découvrait quelque chose à son sujet qui à dire vrai l'énerva plus que de raison.

\- Si tu es son fiancé, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé souffrir autant ? Doflamingo l'a torturée, blessée… Il aurait même pu la violer…

La frustration retenue depuis bien longtemps explosa et Hayato ne mâcha pas ses mots lorsqu'il fit part de toute sa rancœur.

\- Les lois qui régissent les Dieux me l'interdisaient. Et encore aujourd'hui, je suis venu ici, t'apporter cette potion en sachant pertinemment que si le Roi le découvre, je serai annihilé. Mais, je l'aime… J'en ai assez de l'attendre et de la regarder de loin… Je veux la retrouver…

Law abaissa alors les yeux sur la petite bouteille au creux de sa paume. Cet homme lui offrait le moyen de restaurer la mémoire de la jeune femme. Cette perspective l'enchantait puisqu'il cesserait de se retrouver confronté à des situations ridicules par sa faute. Il soupira et contourna le dénommé Hayato pour s'immobiliser devant le lit. Il l'appela doucement, cherchant à la réveiller. Ce fut le « fiancé » qui lui expliqua :

\- Elle est profondément endormie.

\- Ton œuvre ?

Il opina du chef. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'elle ne le voit pas. Cela risquait fort d'éveiller des souvenirs douloureux pour elle et plus que tout au monde il souhaitait lui épargner ce genre de souffrance.

Avec un soupir, il s'agenouilla près du lit, posa kikoku avant d'ouvrir le petit flacon. Soulevant la tête de la jeune fille, il porta cette petite fiole aux lèvres de l'inconsciente. Mais, elle ne l'avalait pas et le breuvage s'écoula le long de sa joue et son menton se perdant dans son cou.

\- Fais attention, je n'en ai pas d'autre !

Le fusillant d'un regard noir, Law prit le liquide au goût amer dans sa bouche avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Et alors, tel un papa donnant la becquée à son petit, il lui fit boire cette mixture. Il la sentit déglutir et lorsqu'il s'écarta, ou tout du moins, voulut se redresser, une main appuya sur son bonnet, maintenant sa tête près de celle de Tori.

Law crispa chaque muscle de son corps pour empêcher son visage de toucher celui de la jeune fille. A quoi jouait ce type ? Lui adressant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il lui demanda avec colère :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Scelle le pacte pendant que tu y es.

Non ! Il rêvait. C'était hors de question qu'il fasse une telle chose, même s'il se devait bien d'avouer que l'idée de cueillir ses lèvres fines le titillait depuis un petit moment. Il devait vraiment perdre l'esprit pour y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

\- Allez, c'est pas compliqué…, fit Hayato en appuyant davantage.

Forçant sur ses bras, Law évita la collision avec le visage de Victoria, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait au-dessus d'elle.

Mais il était totalement barré ! Depuis quand un homme amoureux poussait un autre à embrasser sa bien-aimée ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! En même temps, allez comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un être divin…

Hayato esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de se pencher sur l'oreille de Law et murmura :

\- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as encore jamais embrassé une fille… ?

Hein ?! Il la sortait d'où cette conclusion ridicule ? Faites le taire, pensa-t-il. Mais, c'est alors que le blond retira sa main à la grande surprise de Trafalgar que le soulagement gagnait. Doucement, il se remit sur pied faisant face à un Hayato perplexe. La main sur le menton, le dieu scrutait le ténébreux avant de soupirer.

Puis, il attrapa alors Law par le col de son pull de sa main gauche avant de prendre son menton entre ses doigts et le forcer à lever le visage vers lui. Estomaqué, Law l'était. Depuis quand, les dieux s'adonnaient à ce genre de choses ? Était-ce possible que même au paradis l'homosexualité était courante ? Néanmoins, là, ça n'allait pas du tout ! S'il ne réagissait pas, ce type allait…

\- Je vais te montrer comment faire. Soit reconnaissant, humain que je te donne une leçon.

Tout sourire, Hayato se pencha sur les lèvres du pirate dont une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Or, alors même que leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, une lame vint se placer sous la gorge du dit fiancé.

Surpris par ce geste, mais nullement effrayé, il se recula. Law venait de placer la lame aiguisée de son nodachi sur la carotide de son vis-à-vis. Ce geste pour le moins anodin et inutile amusa Hayato qui éclata de rire, mais s'écarta malgré tout. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas tuer un Dieu…

Cependant, il devait encore l'avertir d'un détail somme toute important. Victoria retrouverait sans nul doute l'intégralité de sa mémoire, néanmoins, il restait un problème de taille et qui visiblement perdurerait encore un moment.

Sans détour, et avec sa franchise caractérisée, Hayato informa Law que s'il ne formait pas un pacte complet avec la jeune fille, le problème réapparaîtrait, et cette fois, il risquait fort de ne plus pouvoir intervenir. Il coula un regard vers Eien, toujours endormie, alors que Law demanda d'un ton tranchant :

\- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'un autre souille la bouche de ta nana ?

\- Comme tu y vas ? Se moqua l'intéressé.

Il mentirait s'il prétendait le contraire. Or, c'était un mal nécessaire pour pouvoir être de nouveau avec elle un jour. Il ne tenta pas de le nier ou même de le dissimuler. Hayato soupira avant de glisser les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et ouvrit la bouche afin de prendre congé.

\- Hayato ! Cria alors une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

Dans un même ensemble, les deux hommes pivotèrent vers sa propriétaire pour voir Victoria jaillirent du lit avant de se jeter, les larmes aux yeux dans les bras du blond. Law ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder la scène alors que son cerveau lui commandait, pourtant, de détourner le regard. Mais, il était curieux…

Victoria, le cœur gonflé d'un indicible bonheur, enlaçait le corps de celui qui était son fiancé par le passé. Certes, elle l'était sans doute encore aujourd'hui, malheureusement, elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui tant que la malédiction pesait encore sur elle.

Alors qu'elle s'écartait pour mieux le regarder, Hayato tendit une main et lui effleura le front du bout des doigts descendant vers sa joue tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Sur les mers de l'océan, quelque part en approche, un navire poussé par le vent fendait les eaux à vive allure. Le drapeau de la marine claquait violemment au vent à la cime du mât. A l'avant du navire, les bras croisés sur le torse, un amiral de la marine scrutait l'horizon guettant les abords de l'île avec impatience.

D'après les informations qu'on leur avait fournis, la femme qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient actuellement en ce lieu. Et, il avait été envoyé ici au plus vite, l'exemptant de l'une des réunions promettant d'être des plus intéressantes. Mais, s'il parvenait à la capturer, il recevrait les éloges que tout haut gradé méritait. Sans compter que cela servirait sa carrière. Par contre, Doflamingo risquait fort de péter les plombs et cela l'enchantait moins. Ce corsaire était ingérable et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et nul n'ignorait que cette fille, il la convoitait et la voulait pour lui seul…

Trafalgar sortit de la cabane ouvrant le chemin. Victoria, tenant la main de son fiancé, marchant lentement derrière le capitaine des hearts, souriait. Tout en devisant, ils rejoignaient la côte lorsqu'un vent violent, faisant tomber les arbres autour d'eux se leva. Le ciel, jusqu'alors, d'un bleu estival vira au noir en un battement de cils. Des éclairs menaçant pourfendaient le ciel s'abattant sur la terre à de multiples endroits. C'était une catastrophe naturelle qui menaçait de tout détruire sur son chemin.

Inquiet quant à la tournure des événements, Law s'élança au pas de course vers la plage afin de se réfugier dans le submersible qui une fois sous les eaux serait en sécurité. Il invita le couple à les suivre.

Toutefois, Victoria ou Eien, peut importait son nom, immobile levait les yeux vers le ciel, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon, et elle devinait sans peine les raisons de tout ceci. Inconsciemment, elle serra la main d'une légère pression de son compagnon. En guise de réponse, il l'attira contre lui et la serra à l'en broyer. Son visage dans son cou, il murmura :

\- Je t'aime, Eien...

Ouvrant de grands yeux de surprise, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement tandis qu'elle soufflait :

\- Non….

Il s'écarta d'elle avant de cueillir délicatement son visage au creux de ses paumes et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Il s'empara avec tendresse de sa bouche, mêlant leur souffle, leurs langues avides en un baiser empli de désespoir.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, fit Trafalgar à plusieurs pas de là, le regard ccontrarié.

L'heure était à la fuite et ils perdaient un temps précieux à se rouler des patins en public. Mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Est-ce que le fait d'être des dieux les rendait totalement idiots et inconscients du danger ?

Hayato s'écarta de la petite brune, un sourire aux lèvres et se tournant railleur vers Trafalgar lâcha :

\- Tu as compris comment faire, gamin ?

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Law répliqua sans se démonter :

\- Fais gaffe. T'es peut-être un Dieu, mais après m'avoir embrassé, tes baisers lui paraîtront bien fades.

Hayato sourit. C'était l'esprit !

Tout à coup, le ciel s'ouvrit en un cercle de lumière juste au-dessus des tourtereaux. Victoria, médusée, mais réalisant ce qu'il se passait, secoua la tête refusant la situation. Hayato lui sourit alors qu'un courant d'air ascendant l'entraînait vers le haut. Agrippant vivement la main de son fiancé, Victoria tenta de le garder avec elle, mais la force attractive était bien plus forte.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai été heureux de te revoir, Eien…

Puis, alors que leurs mains se séparaient, Hayato enjoignit sans attendre au détenteur du lien :

\- Prends-la avec toi, où elle sera emportée !

\- Me donne pas d'ordre ! Grommela Law en activant malgré tout sa room.

Il ramassa une pierre sur le sol qu'il échangea avec la jeune fille. Cette dernière vit Hayato être happé par la colonne de lumière pour retourner aux cieux. Mais, elle pressentait que le Roi le punirait en conséquence. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissa guider par le brun jusqu'au sous-marin tandis que les éléments paraissaient de nouveau revenir au calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient enfin le rivage pour découvrir avec stupeur un fait dont ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas connaissance. La marine avait débarqué et, Kizaru à leur tête, avait capturé l'ensemble des Hearts.

Ces derniers, assis sur le sol, se voyaient enchaînés attendant d'être mené dans les cales du navire du gouvernement. Voyant cela, Law dégaina son sabre tandis que l'amiral Kizaru remarquant leur présence eut un sourire étrange. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et considéra la jeune fille à la droite du supernova. Ainsi, c'était elle la fille que Doflamingo convoitait tant. Sengoku affirmait qu'elle était dangereuse et fort puissante, mais il se demandait comment cette frêle créature pouvait être aussi redoutée par le gouvernement mondial.

Law n'escomptait pas se laisser capturer ici. Non, il partirait de cette île quoiqu'il en coûte et il le ferait avec son équipage au grand complet ! Il raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son nodachi lorsqu'un bras apparut dans son champ de vision. Clignant des yeux, il se tourna vers Victoria qui les yeux clairs rivés sur Kizaru annonça :

\- Je m'occupe de lui. Occupe-toi de l'équipage.


	57. Chapitre 57 : Défaite

**Chapitre 57 : Défaite**

Law ouvrit la bouche afin de protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa guère le temps et faisant apparaître son épée de glace, s'avança vers son opposant. Le chirurgien hésita sur la meilleure option. Ce fut avec une résignation toute neuve qu'il opta pour le plan de la miss.

Après tout, il suffisait à Victoria de tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu à libérer son équipage. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour avoir oublié que le sceau n'étant pas complet, tout ce qu'elle arriverait à faire sur le long terme était de s'épuiser. D'ailleurs, se rappelait-elle de tout ? Comme son fiancé le lui avait dit, se souvenait-elle de tout ?

Avec un dernier regard, vers Vicky qui se dressait, à présent devant l'amiral, il se tourna avec nonchalance vers les soldats de la marine qui n'en menaient pas large, malgré tout.

En effet, la réputation de Trafalgar Law n'était plus à faire, et ils devinaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à ce genre d'individu. Cependant, ils devraient tout tenter et se battre jusqu'à la mort, telle était les directives de leur supérieur...

De son côté, la jeune fille marchait calmement, la pointe de son épée glissant sur le sol, y laissant une rainure sinusoïdale. S'immobilisant, elle le jaugea à bonne distance. Elle devinait un homme puissant dont la force venait essentiellement d'un fruit du démon.

Kizaru scruta la petite brune avec intérêt avant de l'imiter et de faire apparaître une épée de lumière dans sa main. C'était le signal que la déesse attendait pour s'élancer dans sa direction prête à abattre sa lame sur sa personne.

Nullement décontenancé, il para le coup avant de riposter immédiatement. Les épées s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit étrange provoquant des étincelles, provoquant des ondes de choc incroyables.

L'amiral se dut de reconnaître que malgré son jeune âge, mais également le fait qu'elle soit une fille, elle était douée. Après tout, rare étaient ceux, qui pouvaient se targuer de pouvoir lui tenir tête.

Et tandis que leurs épées se frappaient pour la centième fois, Kizaru repoussa Victoria en lui décochant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. L'impact fut violent, et prise par surprise, elle ne pur éviter l'attaque si bien qu'elle fut expulsée à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle heurta le tronc d'un arbre qui se brisa dans un bruit lugubre, tandis que des oiseaux s'envolaient au loin.

Un filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres, mais elle n'en avait cure. La douleur, elle la ressentait, mais préféra l'ignorer. Elle le savait, Law ne ferait pas le poids face à cet homme, il fallait donc lui éviter une confrontation directe pour le moment. Elle était la plus qualifiée.

Elle se redressait tout juste lorsque Kizaru refusant de lui laisser le temps de se remettre, se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière et apparut derrière, une Victoria presque choquée. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le marine abattait sa lame sur elle, Victoria tomba à genoux, tête basse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre l'assurance de la supériorité. Le goût ferreux du sang emplissait sa bouche tandis que Kizaru lâchait :

\- Je suis déçu... Je te croyais plus forte que cela.

Après tout, tout le monde lui rabâchait les oreilles avec le fait qu'elle était dangereuse et puissante. Mais sa victoire était trop facile, même ses soldats lui offraient une meilleur résistance.

\- Tu es trop confiant... Ce n'est pas fini, souffla-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux bords des lèvres.

Cette assurance ébranla quelque peu les certitudes du marine qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. 

Pour sa part, Trafalgar s'amusait comme un petit diable, usant de son pouvoir, il découpa, assembla les soldats en face de lui, tout en jetant de temps à autres, des coups d'oeils inquiets vers Victoria. Elle était en difficulté...

Lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de ses opposants, il se rua vers ses hommes afin de les libérer de leurs chaînes lorsque tout à coup, averti par son sixième sens, le fluide de perception, sans aucun doute, il roula sur le côté, esquivant une attaque. Surpris, il tourna les yeux vers le nouveau venu. Fujitora !? Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?!

L'homme d'un certain âge et aveugle de son état, oeuvrait également en tant que marine. D'ailleurs, il avait été promu en tant qu'amiral afin de pallier au départ de l'amiral Kuzan. C'était également une grosse pointure, assombrissant encore plus l'avenir des Hearts et de leur capitaine. 

Du coin de l'œil, Vicky avisa la situation. Ce n'était pas bon du tout! Ces deux hommes risquaient fort de leur créer des ennuis et dans son état actuel, avec un sceau incomplet, elle ne pourrait pas user correctement de ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu as été bien trop arrogante, commenta alors Kizaru ramenant l'attention de la jeune fille sur sa personne.

Il plaça sa lame sous la gorge de la brune qui leva le visage vers lui. Et à sa grande surprise, un sourire en coin, identique, ou presque, à celui du chirurgien de la mort, étira ses lèvres.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Par contre, il me paraît bien présomptueux de ta part de penser, un seul instant, que tu puisses me vaincre.

Et, tout à coup, sans crier gare suscitant une expression de stupeur chez l'amiral, Victoria saisit la lame à pleine main, sans sourciller. Le sang coula de sa paume, ruisselant le long de son poignet et se déversant sur le sol.

Cependant, une vague subite de froid enveloppa son sabre de lumière, remontant sur sa main et le long de son bras. Battant des paupières, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il vit une couche de glace se former sur son arme. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour deviner que cette fille en était la cause.

Dans un instant de panique, il tenta de la dégager, en vain. Comment était-ce possible ? La lumière ne pouvait pas être capturée ! Alors pourquoi, son sabre demeurait figé dans la glace ?!

Inquiet, malgré sa calme apparence, il leva le pied qui s'éclaira, prêt à la frapper lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Kizaru se retourna légèrement pour la voir apparaître dans son dos. Sans l'once d'une hésitation la brune lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire, l'expédiant au tapis. 

Fujitora et Law combattait au corps à corps sans relâche. Le chirurgien usait de ses capacités, se téléportant, échangeant sa position avec un objet. Tout, afin de dérouter l'aveugle qui ne se laissa pourtant point tromper. Fujitora était coriace et Law n'en menait pas large. 

A genoux sur le sol, les poings liés dans leur dos, les hearts pirates suivaient les deux combats le cœur battant et le souffle court. Ils n'en menaient par large et priaient pour que le capitaine et Victoria parviennent à repousser les deux hommes. Mais, la situation était catastrophique et tout laissait à penser que la victoire reviendrait aux amiraux...

Voyant alors des débris qui depuis un certains temps s'élevaient dans le ciel, commencer à retomber de plus en plus vite, les hearts sentirent la panique les gagner. Ils risquaient fort de se faire frapper par ces projectiles. 

D'ailleurs, Law fut pris dans le cercle de gravité de Fujitora. Il bougeait péniblement et s'apprêtait à activer de nouveau sa room afin de se téléporter et ainsi échapper à sa prison assez particulière.

Malheureusement, son adversaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ordonna aux soldats, fraîchement libérés de lui jeter un filet de granit marin. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait et Law, affaibli, ne put plus résister.

A genoux, sur le sol, Trafalgar vit Fujitora approcher calmement son sabre en main. Il allait lui assener le coup de grâce. Les cris de ses nakamas lui parvenaient au loin, amenant un sentiment de regrets dans son âme. Il n'avait pas su les protéger. Ni eux, ni Victoria... Personne... Était-il donc destiné à perdre, toujours, tout ce qu'il avait ? Corazon, est-ce qu'après toutes ces années, je suis toujours aussi faiblement incapable de protéger ce qui m'est cher... ? fit-il en adressant une prière muette aux cieux.

Apercevant cela depuis sa place, Victoria se précipita lorsque tout à coup, dans son dos, Kizaru se relevait. Et en un battement de cils, il décocha plusieurs projectiles de lumière sur l'équipage du Heart ainsi que sur leur capitaine.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il en vin à se demander lequel elle déciderait de sauver. Sans compter, qu'il ne se contenta pas de cela. Non, il fondit sur elle, et brandit de nouveau une épée dorée et l'abattit férocement. Non pas sur sa fine silhouette, car contre toute attente, et la prenant totalement au dépourvu, il se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière pour frapper de sa lame le chirurgien de la mort.

\- Merde ! jura entre ses dents le pirate.

Sidérée, la jeune fille n'eut qu'une seule alternative pour sauver ses amis. Usant des pouvoirs qui étaient les siens, elle se téléporta au devant des hearts.

Or le coup de Kizaru n'atteignit jamais sa cible puisque, subitement, un bouclier enveloppa Law. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: la lame entra en contact avec ce dernier, elle se brisa en un millier de petits morceaux, à la grande stupeur de l'amiral.

C'est alors que des cris stridents s'élevèrent non loin de là. Les regards se tournèrent vers la provenance de ces hurlements pour constater avec stupeur, que Victoria s'effondrait.

En effet, par désir de protéger ses nakamas, elle avait placé un bouclier devant Trafalgar, allant jusqu'à user de la glace pour geler les mouvements de ses ennemis, les réduisant à l'immobilité, du moins pour un temps.

Hélas, ses pouvoirs amoindris ne purent former de bouclier assez grand pour l'équipage entier, si bien qu'elle se résolut d'un battement de cils à faire rempart de son propre corps, les bras écartés. Peu lui importait de disparaître et de retourner au sanctuaire, si cela lui permettait de tous les sauver.

Frappée par les multiples projectiles, elle tomba à genoux, le sang maculant sa robe tandis qu'un filet rougeâtre apparaissait à la commissure de ses lèvres. La douleur... Elle ne la ressentait pas ou plus...

\- Victoria ! Cria Law en la voyant tomber face contre terre.


	58. Chapitre 58 : Dernière chance

**Chapitre 58 : Dernière chance**

Fujitora rangea son sabre, intrigué par cette fille qui venait de s'interposer pour protéger des vies inutiles. Il ne ressentait aucune haine dans son cœur… Il voulut faire un pas, mais ses pieds étaient collés au sol par une épaisse couche de glace qu'il tenta vainement de briser.

Kizaru n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot. Ce que cette gamine venait de faire était vain. Ils allaient tous mourir, ici et maintenant. Il était certes incapable d'avancer, mais il pouvait réitérer son attaque de balles de lumières, ce qu'il fit. Et cette fois, rien ni personne ne saurait les sauver…

Law, incapable de bouger, ne put que regarder Borsalino passer de nouveau à l'attaque. Cette fois, ils allaient y rester. Victoria ne pouvait plus les sauver et lui-même se retrouvait privé de ses pouvoirs.

Néanmoins, il mourrait avec dignité. Prenant sur lui, malgré la grande faiblesse qui dévorait son corps, il se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Cette attitude jugée admirable par Kizaru ne suffit, toutefois point, à le faire changer d'avis.

Une lueur dorée éclaira l'extrémité de son doigt avant de voir une raffale jaillir de ce dernier. Law ne détourna pas les yeux, préférant affronter son destin de face. Mais, tout à coup, quelque chose de totalement dingue et imprévu se produisit.

Law vit les balles de lumière se figer dans l'espace dont l'une juste devant lui. Il déglutit péniblement avant de remarquer également que les amiraux avaient subi le même sort. Battant des paupières, il regarda vers Victoria. Elle devait en être l'instigatrice… Il lui restait donc encore des forces…

Or, ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il découvrit un individu arborant le même uniforme que ce Hayato accroupi devant la jeune fille. L'expression de son visage démontrait que l'état de la demoiselle était grave. Il tira sur ses chaînes, désireux de lui porter assistance lorque le nouveau venu prit la parole. Sa voix était claire et lourde de reproches.

\- Tu la rends faible…

D'un claquement du doigt, les chaînes retenant les hearts et leur capitaine tombèrent sur le sol. Aussitôt, ils accoururent tous dans un même ensemble, vers la brune, inquiets.

Malheureusement, ils furent stoppés net par une force invisible. Law qui avançait calmement, nodachi sur l'épaule se retrouva bientôt bloqué à son tour. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il abaissa les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier avait visiblement arrêté le temps pour les marines afin de les aider. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Mais, le fait de ne pas parvenir à avancer davantage ainsi que les protestations de ses compagnons l'agacèrent.

\- Elle va retourner au sanctuaire, annonça alors Zyg en soupirant.

Puis, dépliant sa haute silhouette, il toisa durement le chirurgien qu'il jugeait responsable de tout. Et pour cause ! Ne refusait-il pas de compléter le lien pour éviter justement ce genre de situation ? Il la jugeait trop jeune ? Et alors ?! Victoria n'était jeune que d'apparence…

\- Tu as gâché les efforts d'Hayato…

Retourner au sanctuaire ?! Non, il refusait et ne manqua pas de protester. Law refusait d'abandonner sa nakama. Rayleigh la lui avait confié, Shanks lui faisait visiblement confiance ou tout du moins, il se plaisait à le croire. Comment leur ferait-il face le moment venu s'il perdait la jeune fille de la sorte ?

\- Laisse-moi approcher, je peux certainement l'aider, tenta Law quelque peu inquiet.

Sans mot dire, Zyg souleva le corps glacé de la brune avant de se tourner vers les pirates. Il les toisa durement avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur le corps qu'il tenait contre lui. L'aider ? Risible ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que le seul moyen de la tirer d'affaire était justement celui qu'il refusait d'utiliser ?

\- Elle est trop affaiblie pour guérir de ses blessures. Si tu tiens vraiment à la garder auprès de toi, dans ton équipage, scelle ce pacte comme il se doit.

Law fronça les sourcils et regarda à tour de rôle l'homme, puis Victoria. Les choses étaient claires, il leur sauvait la mise mais envisageait d'emporter Victoria avec lui, afin de la reconduire dans ce foutu sanctuaire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Serrant les doigts autour de son nodachi, il posa les yeux, sur le visage au teint pâle de sa nakama.

Fort bien… Si le seul moyen de l'aider et de la garder dans son équipage était de bafouer ses propres principes, il le ferait. Car, à ses yeux, cela était bien plus important de protéger un membre de son équipage. Et Victoria ou Eien, peu lui importait son nom, était une heart ! Prenant sur lui, investi d'une détermination toute neuve, il annonça :

\- Je vais le faire !

A ces mots, la stupéfaction se peignit sur les visages des hearts qui peinaient à croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Leur capitaine allait embrasser Victoria ?! Mais, nullement décontenancé, Law soutint le regard scrutateur de Zyg qui soupira en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Comme par magie, le corps de la miss apparut aux pieds du chirurgien qui s'agenouilla presque aussitôt. Avec une douceur inattendue, il la souleva quelque peu, lui soutenant le dos. Il nota aussitôt la température trop basse de con corps. Zyg ne lui avait pas menti de toute évidence. Les battements de son cœur étaient bien trop lents, et ses blessures trop conséquentes.

\- Je vais devoir m'en aller avant que l'on ne se rende compte que je suis ici. Mais, avant, je vais encore vous porter assistance.

Alors même que les pirates s'interrogeaient, Zyg claqua des doigts et les amiraux de la marine disparurent comme par enchantement, les projectiles se volatilisèrent également tandis que le temps reprenait son court. Portant alors son attention sur le ténébreux, tenant Eien dans ses bras, il lança tandis que son corps se dissipait peu à peu :

\- Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance. Utilise là à bon escient…

Victoria sentait le froid du sanctuaire l'appeler… Elle avait pourtant conscience de la présence des ses amis à ses côtés, et luttait vainement pour soulever les paupières. Les larmes menaçaient de couler tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne les reverrait plus… Cela aurait été leur dernière aventure ensemble…

Le cœur lourd et empli de regrets, elle se résolut à les quitter. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun poids dans cette situation. Son destin était ainsi déterminé. Un lien, une vie… Et Law n'avait pas rempli ses devoirs en acceptant de prendre cette responsabilité. Mais, elle ne lui en voulait pas… Enfin, si un peu tout de même…

\- Capitaine ! Allez dépêchez-vous ! Crièrent les Hearts en entourant Law et la jeune femme.

Il redressa la tête, les gratifiants d'un regard noir. Comme s'il allait se donner en spectacle ! Embrasser une gamine d'accord, mais le faire en public, devant ses hommes de surcroît ? Certainement pas !

Au regard du capitaine, ils déglutirent et reculèrent d'un pas. Ben oui, valait mieux pas le mettre en colère déjà qu'il devait assurément être contrarié de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, alors si en plus, ils lui mettaient la pression. Mais c'est qu'ils attendaient tous ce moment-là, car ils devinaient que si le pacte était formé dans son intégralité, Victoria ne pourrait oh grand jamais les quitter.

\- Tous au sous-marin ! Ordonna le chirurgien. Bepo, tu prends kikoku.

Alors même qu'il achevait sa phrase, Law souleva entre ses bras le corps frêle avant d'abaisser ses prunelles argentées sur le visage de sa nakama. Et tandis que les hearts se réfugiaient dans le submersible, usant de sa room et de son habituel Shambles, Law rejoignit ses quartiers.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, il marcha jusqu'au lit où il la déposa avec une douceur infinie. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, à ses côtés, lorsqu'il constata avec stupeur qu'une légère couche de glace semblait envelopper son corps. Elle remontait le long de ses pieds, et gagnait déjà ses bras. Était-ce donc ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle regagnait sa prison ? Quel crime avait-elle commis pour mériter un traitement pareil ? Il espérait qu'avec le temps, elle lui parlerait un peu d'elle.

C'est alors qu'un picotement sur son bras le titilla. Intrigué, il souleva son pull pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que la marque du sceau s'estompait. Était-ce donc la preuve qu'il serait bientôt trop tard ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller…

Doucement, il glissa une main dans son dos et la redressa quelque peu, de sa main libre, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts avant de la glisser sur sa joue. Il se pencha au-dessus de ses lèvres, son cœur aussi calme et régulier que d'ordinaire.

\- Tra…fal…gar…

Le son de cette voix douloureuse et lointaine, étonna Law qui tressaillit avant de river ses yeux sur les deux billes émeraudes qui le fixaient. Mais, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il aurait dû le faire depuis le commencement. Son entêtement n'avait fait que la faire souffrir, il le reconnaissait à présent.

Grave, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, descendant jusqu'aux lèvres fines légèrement entrouvertes. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas songé à les ravir ? Bien trop de fois à son goût… Mais, sa raison l'en avait toujours empêché…

Il se pencha sur elle, ses lèvres approchaient inexorablement de celles de sa nakama. Il déposa d'abord un baiser léger à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de dessiner du bout de sa langue humide, le contour de la bouche féminine et lorsqu'elle soupira d'aise, il écrasa sa bouche de la sienne. Il embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur encore et encore avant de glisser sa langue avide dans la cavité buccale de Victoria allant à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que leurs langues se livraient un duel des plus sensuels.

Cette sensation délicate, cette douce ferveur qui bouillonnait en lui l'emporta. Incapable de raisonner plus longtemps, il se laissa totalement guider par ses pulsions et la ferveur de ses sens. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et cette fille, eh bien malgré son jeune âge, elle lui plaisait. Il le cachait, le dissimulait depuis bien trop longtemps et sa forte résistance commençait à s'effriter.

De doux et délicat, cette étreinte se fit passionnée. Victoria émit un gémissement contre les lèvres du chirurgien qui, ramené abruptement à la réalité, se recula aussitôt. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait manqué de perdre le contrôle…

Et tandis qu'il la fixait, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux, Law la déposa contre les coussins. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit tandis que la couche de glace disparaissait en poussière d'étoiles. Avait-il réussi ? Afin de s'en assurer, il jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à son bras pour voir des arabesques dorées se dessiner à même sa peau. Toutefois, contrairement à la première fois, ce n'était pas douloureux et les symboles étaient différents.

Ce fut un coup léger à la porte de sa chambre qui le tira de sa contemplation. Il alla ouvrir pour découvrir son second qui lui apportait son nodachi. Puis, il lui annonça qu'ils avaient plongés et se dirigeaient déjà vers leur prochaine destination. Law opina du chef avant de refermer le battant sur l'ours polaire. Marchant jusqu'au lit, il déposa son sabre contre la table de chevet avant de se tourner vers la déesse endormie.

Que faire maintenant ?! Elle dormait dans son lit et il se sentait subitement épuisé. Était-ce ce qu'elle appelait la circulation des énergies ? Il se rappelait encore de son explication concernant l'importance et la nécessité du pacte. Mais, il en mesurait la teneur uniquement maintenant…

Avec un soupir, il contourna le lit et alla s'allonger aux côtés de la brune avant de fermer les yeux. Il était conscient de sa présence, de son corps de femme à ses côtés et dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses pensées perverses avoir raison de ses bonnes résolutions.

Quelques heures plus tard, Victoria ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit de son capitaine. Pire, elle était blottie contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule tandis qu'il avait passé une main possessive autour de sa taille.

Et sa main à elle ?! Elle était sur sa hanche ! Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se recula. Mais sentant que la jeune fille tentait de lui échapper, Law resserra son étreinte allant jusqu'à plonger sa tête dans la cou de Victoria. Il n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais Victoria était totalement paniquée et prise au dépourvu.

\- Tra… Trafalgar…, souffla-t-elle, espérant le réveiller.

\- Tais-toi…, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle tenta encore de le réveiller en l'appelant lorsque tout à coup, agacé, il roula sur elle, la coinçant entre le matelas et lui, emprisonnant par la même occasion ses poignets dans ses mains. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Victoria et se fendant d'un large sourire, il se pencha sur elle, descendant lentement sur ses lèvres.


	59. Chapitre 59 : Dans la couverture

**Chapitre 59 : Dans la couverture**

Brusquement, Law se redressa dans son lit, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il songea au rêve ou plutôt cauchemar qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Doucement, il avisa alors la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés. Elle dormait à poings fermés sans même se soucier de sa présence.

Dans son sommeil, Victoria s'était rapprochée de lui, se lovant contre son corps d'homme qui, pour sa part, se rappelait fort bien qu'elle était une femme et que son abstinence commençait à lui peser.

Cependant, au lieu de fuir son contact, il tendit la main et repoussa les cheveux devant son visage. Profitant qu'elle soit profondément endormie, il admira ses traits fins comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. La vérité étant que c'était surtout la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à le faire, à la voir comme une femme... une proie éventuelle... et non comme une gamine qu'il s'interdisait de toucher jusqu'à lors.

Exhalant un long soupir, il s'allongea sur le côté, les yeux posés sur elle, la tête soutenue par sa main, ses doigts courant sur la peau délicate de son visage avant de se perdre dans son cou.

Cette fille ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes depuis leur rencontre, pire, elle agissait de manière inconsidérée se plaçant dans des situations délicates. Mais, à chaque fois, elle leur sauvait la mise. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas protégé l'équipage et lui-même au détriment de sa propre sécurité ? Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer ou même lui jeter la pierre puisqu'il aurait été le premier à faire la même chose.

En tout cas, toute cette histoire lui avait permis de réaliser combien le lien était important. Sans ce dernier, elle aurait disparu de leur existence comme elle y était arrivée. Et curieusement, l'idée de ne plus la revoir lui avait fortement déplu, le poussant à bafouer ses principes, ce qu'il était déterminé à préserver jusque-là.

Il l'avait embrassée... Fermant les yeux, il s'efforça de se souvenir de cette sensation douce et délicate sur ses lèvres. Oui, le pacte avait été complété d'un seul baiser dont le seul souvenir poussait Trafalgar à se rembrunir dangereusement.

Soulevant de nouveau les paupières, il passa la pulpe de son pouce sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une décharge électrique se propageait dans tout son être. Cependant, les paroles d'Hayato lui revenaient par moment, tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il affirmait qu'elle risquait fort de devenir bien plus ingérable maintenant qu'elle avait recouvré ses souvenirs.

\- Fiancés, hein... ?

Ce seul mot suffisait pourtant à lui rappeler ce qu'il savait déjà. Victoria quitterait tôt ou tard le sous-marin pour suivre cet autre Dieu ou pour retourner au sanctuaire. Et à ce moment-là, elle les abandonnerait sans un regard en arrière. Cette perspective l'agaçait intérieurement sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer pour autant. A ses yeux, elle était une Heart et ne pouvait pas quitter l'équipage sans son accord ! 

Le soleil filtrait au travers du hublot, signe que le sous-marin poursuivait son voyage profitant du beau temps à la surface.

Un rayon joua sur la joue de la petite brune la tirant doucement de son paisible repos. Soulevant les paupières, elle promena les yeux sur ce qu'elle identifia comme étant la chambre de Trafalgar qui d'ailleurs l'avait déjà désertée.

Fouillant ses souvenirs, elle se rappela du combat qui avait manqué de la renvoyer dans sa prison. Surprise, d'ailleurs, d'être toujours là, et comme par un fait exprès inévitable, le souvenir du baiser échangé avec le beau capitaine lui revint.

Effleurant du bout de ses doigts, ses lèvres fines, elle s'efforça de se souvenir de ces sensations éprouvées sur le moment. Cela avait été ardent et passionné, à tels point qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été embrassée de la sorte.

Doucement, elle avisa son bras pour découvrir qu'effectivement, son cerveau ne lui jouait pas des tours. La marque du sceau : des arabesques étranges et tribales, dansaient sur sa peau, s'enroulant et s'entremêlant autour de son bras. Chose, toutefois étrange, nota-t-elle, cette marque était différente de celle qui la liait à Roger. Pourquoi ? Cela, elle l'ignorait… Exhalant un léger soupir, elle repoussa les couvertures pour se rendre compte, non sans surprise, qu'elle portait une chemise du toubib.

Quant à ses blessures, elles cicatrisaient d'elles-mêmes à un rythme rapide. Détail à mettre sur la nouvelle situation. Ses capacités de régénérations étaient visiblement à leur maximum.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante, elle réfléchissait à la situation. Il était évident qu'avec ses souvenirs retrouvés ainsi que le pacte fraîchement formé, ses projets pourraient être menés à terme. 

Ace… Edward…. Elle désirait tant les venger. Cette guerre avait connu un nombre incalculable de morts et cela uniquement pour assoir la suprématie de la Marine. Cependant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et ce serait avec une joie inéluctable qu'elle rappellerait à tout ce petit monde, combien Barbe Blanche était puissant et aimé.

D'un autre côté, se disait la brune en s'enroulant dans un drap de bain, le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour abandonner les hearts. Rien que cette idée la chagrinait car malgré tout, elle s'était attachée à eux. Ils l'avaient accueillie et acceptée sans même connaître son passé. Passé qui elle le savait, devrait être, tôt ou tard, exposé à leur capitaine. D'ailleurs, elle pressentait, que cette fois, il ne reculerait pas pour obtenir ses réponses.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais, déjà que ce très cher Trafalgar l'avait pratiquement traitée de profiteuse lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé du baiser pour sceller le pacte. Alors comment réagirait-il cette fois ? 

Dans le réfectoire, Law finissait sa tasse de café, le visage fermé, peu enclin à la conversation. Personne n'osait venir s'attabler à côté de lui, de crainte de devoir subir sa colère. Personne sauf le vieux mécanicien, accoutumé aux sautes d'humeur du jeune homme, était assez courageux pour le braver en cet instant.

Prenant place en face du capitaine, Louis porta silencieusement sa tasse à ses lèvres tandis que les regards anxieux de ses nakamas se posaient sur eux. Le vieil homme joua un court instant avec sa tasse avant de demander sans détour :

\- Alors, capitaine, Tori va rester avec nous ?

A la seule mention de la jeune fille, Law tressaillit. Rester ? C'était ce qu'il aimerait bien savoir car visiblement, une fois le pacte conclut, elle n'était pas forcée de rester, tout comme avec Ace.

\- Je l'ignore.

La stupeur se lisait sur le visage des hearts présents tandis que Louis plissait les yeux. Il devinait que toute cette histoire ne réjouissait pas le capitaine qui comme à son accoutumé préférait se voiler la face.

\- Vous la laisserez réellement s'en aller ? S'étonna Louis qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil le départ de la demoiselle.

Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais cela faisait, à présent, bien longtemps qu'ils avaient remarqué la manière de Law de regarder Victoria. Il s'était même adouci à son contact. Certes, il n'était ainsi qu'avec elle, mais parfois on surprenait une expression adoucie sur son visage d'ordinaire indéchiffrable.

La laisser s'en aller... ? Ces mots résonnèrent durement aux oreilles du chirurgien qui songea que rien que cette perspective l'énervait.

\- Plutôt la renvoyer au sanctuaire que la laisser partir.

Son ton était froid et dur. Signe évident que toute cette histoire l'énervait.

\- Que pensez-vous qu'elle prévoit de faire, à présent ?

Le silence retomba tandis que Law, aussi calme que le temps avant une tempête, fixait sa tasse encore pleine. Il ignorait ce qu'elle envisageait pour la suite, mais lui, pour sa part, n'escomptait pas la laisser lui glisser entre les doigts. Pas après avoir bafoué ses principes pour elle ! Non, cette miss lui était redevable, et il userait de ce détail pour la plier à sa volonté !

\- Je veux pas qu'elle parte, fit Bepo intervenant dans la discussion.

Aussitôt, tout l'équipage se joignit à lui pour confirmer ce que Law savait déjà. Personne ne voulait la voir s'en aller… 

Ce fut le moment que choisit Victoria pour faire son entrée. Touts les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle avait troqué la chemise du capitaine contre l'une des robes que Ren lui avait confectionnée.

Cette dernière était de couleur blanche et s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Sur le jupon, le couturier y avait brodé le jolly roger de l'équipage comme pour attester de son appartenance.

La voyant sur pieds, les hearts n'écoutant plus que leur bonheur se jetèrent sur elle tout en la remerciant de les avoir sauvés. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Louis observait la scène avant de ramener son regard sur Law dont le regard était dissimulé par les bords de son bonnet.

Mais, Louis savait... Oui, nul besoin de mots pour savoir que tout comme eux il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Avec un soupir, il se leva posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Trafalgar avant de lui conseiller :

\- Personne ne vous blâme, capitaine. A votre place, j'aurai fait la même chose. Mais, il serait temps d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Law de répliquer, le mécanicien rejoignit le groupe se frayant un chemin au travers des Hearts pour la prendre dans ses bras et la remercier de vive voix. Il n'y avait personne, au seing des Hearts pour ne pas savoir que leur vie, ils la devaient à cette femme. 

Ce soir-là, après un succulent repas préparé par les mains expertes de Vicky, tout le monde devisait de tout et de rien dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le capitaine s'étant déjà éclipsé. Et tandis qu'elle finissait de ranger la cuisine, Sachi et Penguin, encore attablés, un verre d'alcool à la main, discutaient tranquillement.

\- Ah ! Mais, c'est vrai, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire du capitaine ! s'écria subitement Sashi.

Touts les regards convergèrent vers lui avant d'opiner du chef. Cependant, Victoria qui l'ignorait s'arrêta et se retourna. L'anniversaire… de Trafalgar… ?

L'équipage se mit aussitôt à comploter sur le déroulement et comment lui concocter une fête sans que jamais, il ne l'apprenne. Entendant, cela, Victoria se mit à rire avant de leur rappeler qu'il était impossibe de dissimuler quoique ce soit à leur supérieur. Détail sur lequel, ils ne pure qu'être d'accord.

Avec un sourire, marchant jusqu'à eu avant de s'assoir sur le bord de la table, elle annonça sur le ton de la conspiration :

\- Je vais vous aider. Mais, vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous dis.

Se réjouissant d'avance, ils opinèrent du chef tandis que la brune se demandait déjà quel genre de cadeau elle pourrait bien lui offrir. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez, et en tant que pirate, il n'avait assurément pas besoin de grand-chose. Néanmoins, elle allait devoir se creuser la cervelle pour lui dégoter un cadeau, et cela promettait d'être une tâche ardue.

Dans sa chambre, Law feuilletait mécaniquement le journal de Roger, s'attardant sur les divers croquis qui s'y trouvait. Le seigneur des pirates n'avaient pas dessiné grand chose, et le peu qui s'y trouvait, représentait essentiellement la déesse.

Il soupira et s'apprêtait à refermer le livre lorsque curieusement ses yeux lui jouèrent des tours. En effet, les mots écrits dans le langage ancien se mirent à danser. Et sans que rien ne puisse l'expliquer, il eut comme l'impression de pouvoir déchiffrer cette langue.

Mais, ce qui le choqua le plus fut les mots inscrits sur la dernière page de la main de Gol D Roger.

 _ **« Malgré toute l'affection que j'avais pour toi, Victoria, je n'ai pas pu te libérer de ton sordide destin. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de te renvoyer là-bas et te libérer de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu plus tâche plus dure que celle de te planter cette dague dans le cœur… Je t'aimais, Eien… »**_

Abasourdi par ce qu'il lisait, retirant vivement sa main du journal comme s'il s'était brûlé, il donna un coup dans sa tasse de café, la renversant. Le liquide noir se répandit sur le meuble, maculant la couverture du précieux ouvrage. Vivement, il bondit sur ses pieds et ôta tout ce qui pouvait être sauvé avant de commencer à éponger.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'installait sur son lit, que ses yeux métalliques se fixèrent sur un renflement dans la couverture trempée du journal.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, il effleura cette bosse sentant quelque chose d'anormal en dessous. Prenant alors l'un de ses précieux scalpels, il commença à gratter le papier afin de révéler ce qu'il se cachait dans cette couverture.

Surpris, il vit apparaître un anneau d'or aux inscriptions étranges, qu'il prit entre ses doigts. L'examinant avec attention, il en vint à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, cacher dans la couverture du journal de l'ancien seigneur des pirates.

Le tournant entre ses doigts, les yeux plissés, il lut à voix haute :

\- Aguamore stalvik na mostaï…


	60. Chapitre 60: Sanction Divine

**Chapitre 60 : Sanction divine**

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un halo de lumière doré se dégagea du bijou, inondant la pièce dans son intégralité. Surpris, le chirurgien l'était car ce genre de choses, la magie et tout le reste, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et pourtant, des trucs étranges et totalement dingues il en avait vues !

C'était un sentiment bizarre que de se voir enveloppé par cette lueur, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer lorsque tout à coup la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit brutalement allant heurter violemment le mur derrière. Comme dans un état second, il vit Victoria entrer en courant. Il nota machinalement son expression empreinte d'inquiétude tandis qu'elle se ruait vers lui, tendant sa main fine et délicate dans sa direction alors même qu'un cri retentissait dans toute la pièce.

\- LAAAAAWWWW !

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale et alors même que leurs doigts se touchaient, se frôlaient, ils disparurent dans la lumière dorée tandis que l'anneau retombait mollement, en solitaire sur les draps défaits, roulant avant de tomber sur le sol en un bruit métallique. 

De gros nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel tandis que des éclairs les parcouraient sans relâche. Derrière les nuages, on percevait un ciel digne du royaume des enfers, à la teinte rouge sang.

En contrebas, sur la terre ferme, dans une crevasse de plusieurs mètres de diamètres, un rituel s'apprêtait à avoir lieu. Il y avait là, plusieurs individus, hommes et femmes confondus vêtus d'aubes blanches aux liserés d'or. L'un d'entre eux, portant une couronne sur la tête et un long sceptre à la main droite s'avança vers une stèle sur laquelle on distinguait une silhouette, celle d'une jeune femme dont le visage demeurait caché par ses longs cheveux noirs.

Le roi s'avança d'un pas lent et digne avant de lever son bâton, preuve de sa suprématie, et de demander le silence. Le moment était venu de punir la criminelle ayant bafoué les lois qui régissaient leur peuple.

Le roi, un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux blancs, commença à proférer des mots incompréhensibles faisant rugir le ciel et trembler le sol. Posant ses petits yeux bleus accusateur sur la coupable, il lui demanda encore :

\- Regrettes-tu tes actes, Eien ?

L'intéressée releva doucement la tête et toisant le roi puis toutes les personnes présentes avec une froideur et un dégoût évident, elle eut un sourire sadique voir moqueur avant de répliquer avec aplomb :

\- Regretter ? Oh bien sûr que je regrette de ne pas vous voir ramper à mes pieds et me supplier de vous épargner.

Des murmures choqués s'élevèrent de part et d'autres tandis que le roi contrarié poursuivait ses incantations provoquant une fissure dans le sol par laquelle un serpent hideux en sortit. Il faisait plusieurs mètres de long, avait les yeux jaunes vif et des dents dignes des plus grands carnivores. Et tandis que le monarque assoiffé de vengeance poursuivait ses incantations, l'animal se mit à tournoyer autour de sa victime.

Eien suivait le reptile du regard, consciente que tout serait bientôt terminé. Elle savait dès le départ que ses agissements la mèneraient à ce triste sort. Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait rien car elle savait avoir bien agi. C'est les Dieux, eux-mêmes, qui méritaient une sanction pour avoir tourné le dos à leurs responsabilités...

Et tandis que cette scène provenant d'un passé depuis trop longtemps révolu se déroulait, Law médusé en était spectateur. Il était là sans l'être, tel un fantôme, un mirage d'un autre temps...

Curieusement, il comprenait chaque mot, chaque parole prononcée par ces personnes, alors qu'il le savait, ils usaient de la langue des Dieux.

Voyant le monstre tourner autour de Victoria, il fit un pas puis un autre désireux de la protéger. Venir en aide à Vicky, même celle d'un passé révolu, était primordial pour lui. Certes, il ignorait ce qu'on lui reprochait, quel était son crime, mais il s'en moquait. Après tout, il avait assez de preuves pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas plus dévouée et plus intègre que cette déesse. Elle avait risqué sa vie à maintes reprises pour eux sans se soucier un seul instant de sa propre sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son crime soit aussi immonde que ses Dieux paraissaient le croire.

Mais bientôt, il lui fut impossible d'avancer. Ses pieds, comme cloués au sol, refusaient de faire un pas de plus et lorsque la voix du vieil homme se tut, un craquement macabre déchira le silence oppressant. Des chaines noires, immenses jaillirent du sol enserrant le corps vêtu de blanc de sa nakama, tandis que d'autres transperçaient ses membres.

Des cris de douleurs retentissaient et tandis que certains détournaient le regard refusant d'assister à pareille torture, d'autres souriaient de contentement. Pour sa part, le chirurgien serrait les poings tentant de s'approcher encore de cette scène indigne de ces êtres se faisant appeler « Dieux ».

Le sang coulait des blessures infligées par les chaînes encore ancrées dans sa chair, ruisselant le long de son corps, maculant sa robe blanche, et affolant la créature qui attendait de pouvoir dévorer cette jeune femme.

Mais, ce n'était fini, son sort n'était pas encore scellé puisque le vieil homme haineux quant à ses actions lui infligea une sanction supplémentaire. Jetant son sceptre au sol, énonçant quelques mots d'un dialecte inconnu et ainsi lui donnant la forme d'un serpent doré aux yeux rouges, il annonça :

\- Je ne peux prendre ta vie, mais je te prive de ta capacité à la donner... Enfermée éternellement dans un corps de jeune fille, tu ne pourras pas donner naissance. Tu nous as trahi, nous ton peuple, nous préférant une race inférieure, alors seul ces êtres insignifiants pourront te libérer de ton triste sort.

Il déblatéra encore et encore des mots sans fins dont curieusement Trafalgar n'en saisissaient plus le sens. Et lorsque le silence retomba de nouveau, le serpent se mouvant lentement resserrait son étau autour de la stèle tandis que la création divine serpentait ostensiblement vers sa proie, s'enroulant autour d'une jambe, se glissant sous le tissu trempé du liquide rougeâtre et visqueux pour s'immobiliser au niveau du ventre.

Eien n'affichait aucun sentiment de peur, juste une attitude hautaine et arrogante, défiant ses bourreaux de mettre leur sentence à exécution. Une expression que Trafalgar ne lui connaissait pas...

Tout à coup, le reptile doré s'enfonça dans la chair de Eien dont les cris de douleurs emplirent l'air et ébranlèrent le chirurgien qui leva la main prêt à former sa célèbre sphère bleue. Mais, rien... Rien ne se produisit... Tombant à genoux, incapable de l'aider ni même de la rejoindre, il frappa le sol de son poing en maudissant ce destin tragique.

\- Tes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas ici, fit alors une voix dans son dos.

Le cœur battant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir Victoria, les yeux rivés sur la scène en contrebas. Mais alors même qu'il aurait dû remarquer la lueur de profonde tristesse dans ses prunelles émeraude, il demeura interdit quant à son apparence physique.

En effet, en cet instant précis, dans cet espace temps, Victoria n'avait plus le corps d'une adolescente mais bel et bien celui d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle était encore plus belle que sa version rajeunie et bien plus voluptueuse. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène cascadaient autour de son visage, sur ses épaules et frôlaient ses reins à chacun de ses pas.

Law la suivit des yeux comme subjugué par cette apparition. Le dépassant, la jeune femme observa le rituel. Ses cris ne retentissaient plus et sa tête était retombée en avant, indiquant qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Avec un soupir, les mains dans le dos, Victoria expliqua au pirate ce que tout ceci signifiait. En touchant cet anneau, prononçant ces mots, il avait été happé dans une autre dimension, un moment douloureux de son passé.

\- Quel crime mérite-t-il pareille torture ? Fit-il en voyant le serpent ouvrir grand la gueule et l'engloutir d'un seul coup de mâchoire.

Puis, plus rien, le silence de nouveau...

Quel crime ? Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers lui abaissant le regard sur sa personne. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua sa main blessée à force de frapper le sol à cause de son impuissance.

Quelque peu touchée et dépitée par son attitude, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes. Elle les tint ainsi un moment avant de marmonner :

\- Si irréfléchi...

Puis d'un seul mouvement, posant sa main sur celle du ténébreux, une lueur bienfaisante se dégagea de sa paume tandis qu'elle confiait en rivant son regard vert aux prunelles orageuses :

\- J'ai préféré ton peuple au mien, Trafalgar Law... J'ai été punie pour cela. Mais...

Elle se tut, se leva et se retourna pour regarder la triste scène devant elle disparaître. Puis, elle reprit sur le même ton :

\- Il n'y a pas un seul instant où je le regrette. Et si c'était à refaire, je le ferai.

Lentement et ayant recouvré la pleine possession de ses mouvements, il se releva, faisant face à la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas bien, du moins pas encore la teneur de ce que sa décision impliquait, mais il avait conscience qu'elle avait beaucoup sacrifié.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se déroulait quelques instants plus tôt la sentence scellant à jamais le destin de sa nakama, Trafalgar s'interrogeait sur les raisons de tout ceci. Est-ce que par hasard, Roger avait prévu tout cela ? Non, il en doutait... Combien y avait-il de chances qu'un porteur de la volonté du D, ayant passé un pacte avec Victoria, puisse trouver ce journal et la bague ?

Non, cela était un pari trop risqué... A moins que pour une raison inconnue de tous, le seigneur des pirates avait pu avoir un aperçu de l'avenir. Mais, là encore c'était tiré par les cheveux.

Exhalant un long soupir, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, curieux de savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir rentrer. Ben oui, ce n'était pas tout d'être happé jusqu'ici, encore fallait-il, à présent, rentrer. Alors, lorsqu'il eut posé la question à la brune et que cette dernière en savait tout autant que lui, il crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

Quoi ?! Impossible ! Cela signifiait que jusqu'à trouver une solution, ils étaient coincés dans ce désert blanc ?! Dans un même ensemble, d'un accord tacite et silencieux, ils se mirent en mouvement, espérant ainsi trouver une solution, voir une porte de sortie.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? S'enquit Law sans un regard vers la jeune femme.

Ce fut ainsi que Trafalgar découvrit, de la bouche même de Tori que ce lieu étrange était habité par la magie des Dieux. Ici, aucune magie hormis celle des puissances célestes fonctionnaient, et curieusement, elle se trouvait libérer de sa punition, comme en témoignait son apparence. Malheureusement, malgré ses capacités, elle ignorait comment échapper à cette dimension, les plongeant dans un passé qu'elle préférerait oublier. 

Epuisée par leur longue marche, Victoria trébucha se prenant les pieds dans les plis de sa longue robe, et perdit l'équilibre, mettant un genou à terre. Elle avait soif, sa gorge était sèche, aussi aride que cet endroit désolé.

Dépitée d'être encore un poids pour son capitaine, elle grimaça et s'apprêtait à se remettre sur pieds lorsqu'une main tatouée apparut dans son champ de vision. Le visage indéchiffrable, légèrement penché vers elle, il lui offrait son aide.

\- Merci..., souffla-t-elle.

Mais alors même que leurs mains se touchaient un courant électrique aussi violent qu'inattendu les secoua touts les deux, les forçant à retirer vivement leur main. Battant des paupières, un regard d'incompréhension brillant dans leurs prunelles respectives, ils se fixèrent comme s'ils espéraient que l'autre aurait la réponse.

Lasse, Victoria se releva donc toute seule lorsque tout à coup, le sol trembla sous ses pieds avant de s'effondrer brutalement formant un trou béant sous la jeune femme.

Au bord du gouffre, le chirurgien de la mort la vit s'enfoncer dans ce puit sans fond formé inexplicablement dans le sol. Elle cria son nom, tendant la main vers lui, il se tendit comme un arc, s'efforçant de l'attraper, de la saisir mais elle disparut engloutie par le sable qui se referma aussitôt sur elle.

A genoux, Law frappait le sol de ses poings. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire ?

Levant les yeux noirs de colère vers le ciel au-dessus de lui, il s'apprêtait à maudire les responsables de tout ceci, lorsqu'il remarqua un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère.

Se retournant d'un bloc, une silhouette imposante marchait dans sa direction, tête baissée, et un couteau ensanglanté à la main pleine de sang. Un ennemi ?! Sur ses gardes, mais conscient de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, sans compter que son nodachi était demeuré au sous-marin, il fixa l'individu cherchant à deviner ses intentions.

De longs cheveux noirs..., une moustache et un long manteau rouge... Roger... ? Le défunt seigneur des pirates avançaient calmement vers lui, la mine grave et triste. Et lorsque ce dernier parla, il en frissonna de stupeur.

\- Trafalgar D Water Law... Je t'attendais...


	61. Chapitre 61 : Discussion d'outre-tombe

**Chapitre 61 : Discussion d'outre-tombe**

Médusé, autant dire qu'il l'était et cela devait forcément se lire sur son visage. Jamais, oh grand jamais dans toute sa vie, il n'aurait imaginé voir ou même rêvé rencontrer cet homme illustre dont le nom à lui seul était une légende.

\- Gol D Roger...

Ce fut un souffle tout juste audible mais qui eut pour effet d'amener un sourire railleur sur le visage du défunt pirate qui joua un court instant avec sa dague dégoulinante de sang, les yeux rivés sur le supernova.

Encore une fois, Law ne put que s'interroger sur les raisons d'une telle rencontre dans cette dimension où il semblait évident que les souvenirs de Victoria avaient été enfermés. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque s'asseyant sur un rocher, apparu comme par magie, le seigneur des pirates abaissa un regard triste sur la lame, preuve de son crime, entre ses mains.

\- Vous m'attendiez ? s'enquit subitement Law des plus intrigués.

Bien évidemment, la déclaration précédente de cette figure illustre du monde de la piraterie ne pouvait que susciter sa curiosité. A présent, il voulait des réponses à savoir comment il pouvait savoir que lui, Trafalgar Law, serait un jour happé dans cet espace temps ?

Comme tiré de ses tristes pensées, Roger leva un regard étrange sur lui. Il soupira avant de le féliciter d'être enfin parvenu à sceller le pacte avec Eien, alors même qu'il s'interdisait d'apposer ses lèvres sur celles d'une personne bien plus jeune.

D'ailleurs, il en profita pour se moquer gentiment de lui, soulignant que les Dieux ne vieillissaient pas de la même manière que les humains. Eh bien non, de plus, pour certains, voir un grand nombre d'entre eux, comme pour Eien, ils étaient immortels. Oh, il existait bien un moyen de les tuer, mais le dernier ayant tenté de prendre la vie de la brune avait manqué de causer une catastrophe sans précédent.

\- Mais, vous l'avez tuée, lui rappela le chirurgien de la mort, avec du mépris dans la voix.

Ce rappel eut pour effet d'amener un sourire triste sur le visage de Roger qui répliqua d'une voix sans timbre :

\- Crois-le ou non, gamin, mais cela a été la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. Mais, j'ai réalisé que jamais je ne pourrai la libérer de la malédiction qui pesait sur elle. De plus, je ne l'ai pas tuée, mais juste rompu le pacte en la renvoyant au sanctuaire.

De cela, le chirurgien n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que ces derniers mots signifiaient.  
 _  
_

 _« Il ne pourrait pas la libérer de sa malédiction ? »_

Mais, la ramener dans le monde des vivants et lui permettre d'évoluer avec eux, n'était-ce pas cela qu'il était censé faire ?

Comprenant que le pauvre garçon ne savait rien et ignorait tout jusqu'à la terrible vérité entourant le sombre destin de sa nakama, il se leva et plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans celles argentées, il ne lui cacha pas qu'au fil du temps, il réviserait certainement son jugement au sujet de la jeune doute, nourrirait-il des sentiments forts pour la déesse ? Malheureusement, lorsque par un coup du sort, un voyage au bout du monde, et la lecture du dernier ponéglyphe lui imposerait sa loi, il devrait faire un choix. Décision qu'il ne pourrait guère prendre seul et qui, tout comme lui, des années auparavant, l'anéantirait et le marquerait à jamais telle une marque au fer rouge à même la peau.

Mais, là encore, Law ne comprenait pas et voulut en savoir davantage, savoir comment lui qui ne saurait point déchiffrer le langage des Dieux pourrait décrypter cette pierre mythique.

\- Ce lien te permet de lire l'écriture des anciens. C'est l'un des avantages. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurai point perdu de temps et d'énergie à l'apprendre. Mais, cela semblait réjouir, Eien de m'enseigner quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous baptisée Victoria alors que son nom... ?

Roger ne le laissa guère achever sa phrase. Trafalgar découvrit ainsi que même si les D étaient les seuls à pouvoir fouler le seuil du sanctuaire pour la réveiller, il y avait des personnes comme les dragons célestes qui sous certaines conditions pouvaient également profiter de ses grands pouvoirs, voir même la dominer. Cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable et pourtant, il se rappelait sans peine la hargne dont le flamant faisait preuve pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, la voix du seigneur des pirates enchaînait déjà lui confiant que par le passé, il avait croisé la route d'un jeune fou, un adolescent dont les actes criminels étaient lourdement punissables par la loi. Tout le monde tremblait à la seule mention de son nom. Et par un coup du sort, il avait apprit que ce criminel n'était autre que l'un de ces forbans de dragon céleste. A l'époque, il n'y avait guère prêté grande attention, mais apprenant qu'il parcourait le monde en cherchant le moyen de trouver le tombeau d'Eien, il avait compris. Cet adolescent aux cheveux d'or et au sourire carnassier à vous faire froid dans le dos, ne renoncerait pas avant de l'avoir débusquée. Et donc afin de la protéger, il lui avait donné un nouveau nom.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? Demanda Law, un sombre pressentiment lui nouant le ventre.

\- Doflamingo Donquichotte.

A la seule mention de ce nom, tout le corps de Trafalgar se révulsa. Ainsi, il l'avait cherchée depuis si longtemps sans jamais renoncer. Mais à présent, elle était avec lui, liée à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le faucher.

Faisant quelques pas, Roger tendit la dague pleine de sang à Trafalgar qui la considéra perplexe avec un sentiment étrange de déjà vu. Il fallut alors que le seigneur des pirates ne l'effleure du bout des doigts, à un endroit précis, pour que cette dernière ne reprenne sa véritable forme : le collier étrange dont la jeune fille ne se séparait jamais !

\- Ton savoir est incomplet. Va, parcours le monde, apprend et découvre la vérité derrière touts ces mensonges. Vois par toi-même ce que l'on nous cache depuis des siècles. Et... ensuite, libère-là de son destin à moins que tout comme moi tu n'y parviennes pas.

Quoi ?! Mais c'était ignoble ! Alors parce qu'il avait échoué à sa libération, il avait préféré lui ôter la vie, rompre le lien et la renvoyer au sanctuaire. Comme, cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, Roger posa une main sur son épaule et aussitôt le décor autour d'eux, changea une fois de plus. Mais, cette fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans un lieu tout à fait extraordinaire.

Devant lui, Trafalgar voyait des chutes d'eau cascadant d'un ciel qu'il ne voyait pas dans un bruit assourdissant. Sous ses pieds, il y avait de l'herbe verte parsemée de quelques fleurs, tandis qu'à quelques pas se trouvait un escalier immense qui montait jusqu'à une forme de plateforme lévitant grâce à une quelconque magie. Le silence régnait en ce lieu chatoyant, un silence de mort, nota-t-il mentalement.

C'est alors qu'il vit sur sa droite, un cercle d'énergie, comme un portail apparaître ainsi qu'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine le traverser. Il plissa les yeux en avisant Roger le franchir en compagnie de Victoria, la tenant par la main. Silencieux, et les mines graves, ils entamèrent leur lente ascension vers le sommet.

Réalisant alors quel était le moment que le seigneur des pirates lui montrait, le chirurgien tenta de protester. Cependant, il devait le voir, ce fut ce que l'ancien seigneur des pirates lui répondit. Il devait savoir, voir ce qu'il avait fait pour comprendre le moment venu. Ce n'était pas un acte anodin, il avait renvoyé dans sa prison, la seule femme qui comptait pour lui. Enfin, pas la seule, puisqu'il y avait également Portgas D Rouge pour qui il avait beaucoup d'affection. Par dépit amoureux, certainement, il s'était laissé aller à une histoire plus « humaine ».

Une fois au sommet, Law quelque peu en retrait et ne pouvant pas interagir avec le passé, assista impuissant à la fin d'un lien fort que Victoria chérissait malgré tout...

Doucement, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, la brune s'allongea sur la pierre froide de l'autel plaçant ses mains sur son ventre, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'homme qui se penchait déjà sur elle.

\- Je t'aime..., fit Roger d'une voix vibrante de chagrin.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire tendrement tandis qu'il effleurait délicatement les lèvres à la teinte rose de l'adolescente. Ce faisant, profitant de ce doux moment, il enfonça la dague dans la poitrine de la jeune fille qui ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

Aussitôt un froid intense envahit l'endroit tandis que des pics de glace jaillissaient de la blessure, enveloppant le corps de la déesse d'ors et déjà inconsciente. Prisonnière de son cercueil, elle ne voyait plus et n'entendait plus rien. Les poings serrés, Roger fixait la fine silhouette avant de rebrousser chemin, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, avant de disparaître dans le portail.

Trafalgar abaissa de nouveau les yeux sur la jeune femme prisonnière de son tombeau tandis que Roger, tout sourire, lui soufflait à l'oreille.

\- Contrairement à mon fils et moi-même, tu n'as guère eu le loisir de la sortir d'ici. Réveille-la et retourne dans ton monde.

Puis, il lui prit le bras et souleva la manche du pull révélant ainsi la marque d'un pacte divin qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Law fut quelque peu surpris, voir choqué de constater qu'il pouvait le toucher. Mais, ce qui l'ébranla le plus fut assurément les paroles qui suivirent :

\- Contrairement à Ace et moi-même, gamin, tu as de bien meilleures chance d'y parvenir. Ta marque est totalement différente des nôtres.

Quoi ?! Sérieusement ?! Fixant la marque, il se rappela que Rayleigh lui avait affirmé qu'elle était incomplète, mais au vu de celle-ci, elles étaient totalement différentes. Ce fut le rire moqueur du pirate qui le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier ajouta comme pour le titiller davantage :

\- Mais, j'ai un doute quant à tes chances face à Hayato. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je te donnais perdant. Faut juste que tu améliores certaines choses...

Tandis que ces mots se perdaient dans le silence de mort de ce tombeau, Roger commença à disparaître ce qui n'était pas du goût du chirurgien puisque ce dernier n'en avait pas fini. Il avait encore une foule de questions et notamment sur cet anneau aux inscriptions étranges et qui par un curieux coup du sort l'avait projeté jusqu'ici.

Le fantôme exhala un long soupir comme si son ignorance commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Toutefois, il lui révéla que l'anneau était en réalité l'alliance d'Eien qu'il avait ensorcelée en prévision de ce jour, y enfermant des événements marquant de leur passé commun. Mais, il ne lui confia jamais comment il avait su que ce serait lui, Trafalgar Law et non un autre qui viendrait ici. Disparaissant sous les yeux du toubib, Roger ajouta :

\- Cette Eien devant toi, est la tienne. Libère-là et vous pourrez repartir.

Puis, il s'évapora comme par enchantement, laissant le supernova seul face à une situation tout à fait inédite. Considérant l'autel sur lequel se trouvait le corps emprisonné dans la glace, il fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait comment il pourrait la libérer de la glace afin de la réveiller d'un simple baiser, car cette fois, il ne tergiverserait plus. Cette bouche, il l'avait déjà conquise une fois et si le seul moyen de rentrer était de le refaire, autant dire qu'il n'hésiterait pas.

Oui, mais avant cela... Levant sa main devant lui, les doigts écartés, il tenta d'invoquer sa room qui, comme il le présageait, ne fonctionna pas. Sceptique quant à la méthode à utiliser, il fit lentement le tour de l'autel, son regard métallique survolant les différents glyphes gravés sur la pierre.

Une seule chose capta son attention... Un D sculpté dans la roche, mais qui ne lui fournissait aucune explication.

De plus en plus intrigué, se demandant comment sortir le corps de la jeune fille de ce bloc de glace, il s'approcha posant une main sur cette dernière. Cependant, un moment d'inattention de sa part, et tandis que ses dactyles glissaient sur les arrêtes de l'un des pics gelés, il s'entailla la paume de laquelle un filet de sang s'écoula, ruisselant le long de son poignet et maculant le bloc de glace.


	62. Chapitre 62: Rapprochement!

**Chapitre 62 : Rapprochement ?!**

Presque aussitôt, le cercueil dans lequel, Victoria semblait enfermée se dissipa en une poussière de glace, permettant ainsi au jeune capitaine de s'approcher et de la toucher.

Prenant instantanément son pouls, il nota le manque de battement de cœur. Ainsi, ils repassaient par la case départ... Doucement, la soulevant entre ses bras tout en soutenant sa tête, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, se rappelant les paroles de Roger. Il devait la réveiller, renouveler le pacte ici et maintenant afin de pouvoir regagner leur espace temps. Il n'y avait donc pas de place pour l'hésitation, et d'ailleurs, en cet instant, il n'en avait aucune !

Posant une main, sur la joue de la brune, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son menton avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Comme tirée d'un long songe, il la sentit revenir à la vie entre ses bras, tandis que profitant du fait qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, appelant l'air dans ses poumons, il lança sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

S'entremêlant, se caressant, dans un ballet sensuel, elles se redécouvraient pour la deuxième fois jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle le couple ne soit contraint de se séparer.

Et tandis que leurs regards se rencontraient, un halo de lumière les enveloppa touts deux, les ramenant à leur point de départ : la chambre de Trafalgar. 

A l'extérieur, la nuit avait recouvert la mer de son épais manteau noir. Il s'agissait d'une nuit sans lune. Le sous-marin fendant tranquillement les eaux se dirigeaient vers leur prochaine destination tandis que dans la cabine du capitaine, jusque-là vidée de toute présence par un sortilège, se voyait de nouveau investie de la présence de son propriétaire et sa nakama.

Toutefois, les yeux clos, ils dormaient paisiblement à même les draps jaune canari. Le bras de Law reposait sur la taille de la jeune femme qui demeurait pourtant à une distance respectable. Néanmoins, sa tête brune reposait sur le bras gauche de son capitaine, l'utilisant tel un oreiller.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement, une pression brutale sur son corps ne vienne tirer la jeune fille du monde des rêves dans lequel, elle se trouvait. Soulevant les paupières, les sens aux aguets, elle entendit le capitaine gémir, tout en accentuant la pression de ses doigts tatoués sur sa taille.

Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le beau ténébreux si proche d'elle. Et tandis qu'elle le scrutait attentivement, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où l'anneau les avait happés et celui où ils étaient revenus. Que faisait-elle dans son lit, pratiquement dans ses bras ?!

De sombres cauchemars agitaient visiblement le sommeil réparateur de son supérieur. Se redressant sur un bras, elle tendit une main légère, la posant sur son épaule afin de le réveiller. Mais, tout à coup, les images qui hantaient les nuits de Law l'assaillirent. De plein fouet, elle assista, impuissante et en simple spectatrice à l'horreur qui avait été le passé de Trafalgar.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit la chute de Flevance ainsi que le massacre de milliers d'innocents par la marine. Et au milieu de tout cela, un petit garçon avait assisté à l'exécution de ses amis, de ses parents. Une ville en sang, dévorée par les flammes et un traumatisme certain qui réveillait le chirurgien de la mort chaque nuit. Cela expliquait assurément les cernes ombrant son visage.

Doucement, avec une douceur infinie, Victoria se glissa au plus près du corps masculin qu'elle enlaça de ses bras. Posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement le dos et les cheveux, repoussant le bonnet qui s'y trouvait encore.

La lumière du jour filtrait au travers du petit hublot de sa cabine lorsque Law se réveilla. Les yeux clos, il sentit un corps lové contre le sien, alors même que sous ses doigts, il éprouvait le satin d'une peau délicate. Intrigué par cette situation inhabituelle à son réveil, il souleva les paupières.

Victoria dormait blottie contre lui, insouciante du danger qu'il représentait en cet instant. Il avait beau avoir des principes, qui, fallait le dire, dernièrement fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Profitant qu'elle dorme encore, il la scruta. Ses traits fins étaient sereins tandis que sa bouche fine s'étirait en un léger sourire. Il ne put que se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver et se rembrunit aussitôt en songeant que son fiancé devait occuper une grande partie de sa nuit.

Il s'arracha à ses bras en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. Était-ce grâce à elle ? Est-ce que par hasard, sa seule présence à ses côtés suffisaient à apaiser les tourments de son âme ? Il n'était sûr de rien, mais les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Law prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain attenante lorsque Vicky ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Seule dans le grand lit, elle fixa le plafond, s'interrogeant sur son capitaine, qui au final, elle le comprenait, ne savait rien de lui.

Toutefois, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait entraperçut de ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait guère en parler à quiconque et certainement pas au capitaine lui-même. Après tout, découvrir que sa nakama avait sans le vouloir, par un simple toucher lut dans son esprit, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Cette conclusion la chagrina tandis qu'elle sortait du lit pour regagner ses quartiers.

Dans la salle commune, l'équipage était réuni au grand complet. Ils avaient été quelque peu surpris de constater que leur cuisinière avait manqué à ses devoirs ce matin, en les privant de leur petit-déjeuner.

Cet état de fait étant inhabituel, avait suscité une forte inquiétude de la part des hearts qui se lancèrent aussitôt à sa recherche. Et lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa chambre vide, ils avaient paniqué et décidé de prévenir le capitaine sans tarder.

Oui, mais voilà, Bepo, accoutumé à entrer sans frapper avait révélé aux yeux de tous, et cela malencontreusement la scène se jouant à ce moment-là dans la chambre du capitaine. Autant dire, que la nouvelle s'était répandue, telle une traînée de poudre dans tout le navire. Certains étaient surpris à la limite du choqué et d'autres se réjouissaient car cela signifiait que la jeune femme ne quitterait pas l'équipage.

\- Ils étaient drôlement mignons tout de même, fit Penguin en souriant.

\- Moi, je me demande ce qu'il s'est produit pour que le capitaine accepte qu'elle passe la nuit dans sa cabine, fit Bart plus terre-à-terre.

\- Ben, en tout cas, ils avaient encore leur vêtements, marmonna Shashi.

\- Et alors ? Fit l'ours polaire sans comprendre où son nakama voulait en venir.

\- Ben, alors, ils ont rien fait ! Répliqua Shashi. Tu te rends pas compte ? Pas de caresses, et sans doute même pas un seul baiser.

\- Désolé, fit Bepo en abaissant tristement la tête.

Ce fut un léger ricanement qui leur fit tourner la tête. Louis, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette leur rappela :

\- Vous n'êtes décidément qu'une bande de jeunes idiots. L'amour ne se résume pas qu'au sexe.

A ces mots, la stupeur fut à son comble au sein de pirates. Le mot amour tiqua quelque peu dans leur cerveau surtout lorsque ce dernier se voyait associer au nom de leur capitaine. Trafalgar Law n'était assurément pas homme à s'amouracher de quiconque. Détail que Ren ne tarda pas à souligner de vive voix :

\- Les mots doux et la tendresse, c'est pas le style du capitaine.

Le vieux mécanicien s'apprêtait à surenchérir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit vivement sur une tornade qui s'excusa sans tarder en s'inclinant bien bas d'avoir manqué le petit déjeuner.

Le fait de la voir dans touts ses états amusa plus d'un heart qui se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait qu'ils savaient où et avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Mais, la discrétion n'était pas de rigueur pour tout le monde. En effet, Ren qui adorait taquiner la demoiselle ne s'en priva pas.

Le coude sur le bras du divan, et son menton au creux de sa paume, il étudia la jeune fille, tout sourire, avant de lui demander avec espièglerie si elle avait bien dormi. Nullement consciente que tout le monde savait pour la nuit dernière, elle le gratifia d'un sourire radieux avant de préciser :

\- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

\- Tu m'étonnes, fit Shashi en pouffant.

Ce commentaire qui amena un froncement de sourcils de la part de la petite brune lui valut un coup de coude de Ban qui préférait qu'elle ignorât qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle avait profité des bras du capitaine.

Ren s'apprêtait à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche lorsque tout à coup, Louis lui fourra d'autorité une cigarette dans la bouche. Mais, ce fut l'arrivée impromptue de Trafalgar qui ramena le silence dans la pièce. Se grattant machinalement la tête dans le dos de Victoria se trouvant dans le passage, il demanda :

\- Qu'avons-nous pour le petit-déjeuner, miss ?

Elle pivota vers le brun avant de... bugger tout simplement, se rappelant la chaleur de ses bras, son odeur masculine ainsi que la douceur de ses lèvres, la caresse de sa langue autour de la sienne. Rougissante, elle détourna les yeux ce qui amena un sourire sadique aux lèvres du chirurgien.

Victoria ne s'attarda pas davantage en présence de Law, préférant battre en retraite vers les cuisines où elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas la déranger. Et tandis qu'elle oeuvrait, elle ressassait les derniers événements ainsi que sa découverte au sujet du douloureux passé de son capitaine.

A vrai dire, elle ne parvenait pas à effacer ses souvenirs de son esprit. Elle compatissait à sa souffrance même si elle se doutait que Law ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Et cela n'en était pas. Toutefois, elle apprécierait qu'il puisse s'ouvrir de cet épisode de son existence à ses nakamas. En effet, cela allégerait sans aucun doute le poids qu'il portait seul depuis bien longtemps.

Après le petit-déjeuner, débordant largement sur le milieu de matinée, Victoria s'attelant déjà au repas de midi, devisait en toute tranquillité avec Penguin et Shachi. La conversation tournait principalement autour de l'anniversaire prochain du capitaine.

La prochaine île n'était plus très loin et ils pourraient tous se lancer dans la préparation de la fête surprise. Vicky, faisant revenir les oignons dans la poêle, se tourna alors vers ses camarades avant de demander :

\- Quel genre de cadeau allez-vous lui offrir touts les deux ?

\- Ca... Cadeaux ?! S'étranglèrent les deux hommes. Oublie ça. Le capitaine n'apprécie vraiment pas ça, déjà la fête passe difficilement.

Haussant les épaules, elle insista sur le fait que tout anniversaire méritait d'être fêté dans les règles avec une fête, un gâteau et des cadeaux. Et elle ajouta un sourire de conspiratrice aux lèvres :

\- Dis à tout le monde d'acheter un cadeau au capitaine.

\- Mais.., il va nous tuer..., geignit Penguin.

\- Je me charge de Trafalgar.

Ah ben si elle se chargeait d'assumer la colère de leur supérieur, ils voulaient bien courir le risque surtout qu'ils pressentaient que cette fois, en guise de punition, la jeune fille pourrait fort bien passer à la casserole.

Ils achevèrent leur tâche dans la cuisine avant de s'esquiver afin de faire le tour du navire et prévenir tout le monde de la requête de Tori-chan, enfin cela ressemblait plutôt à un ordre, mais qu'importait puisque tout le monde se plierait en quatre pour elle.

Demeurée seule, elle fredonnait une chanson typique des pirates qu'elle avait apprise avec Roger lorsqu'une main tatouée vint se poser sur le bord de la table à sa droite, tandis que le souffle chaud du ténébreux vint caresser sa nuque. Elle avait conscience de la proximité de leurs deux corps et voulut mettre un peu de distance en se décalant sur la gauche. Or, une autre main vint s'abattre sur le coin du meuble, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

Etrangement son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, tandis que prenant un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, il lui murmura d'une voix étrangement lente et douce :

\- Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu comptes te charger de moi, miss.


	63. Chapitre 63 : Une île inquiétante

**Chapitre 63 : Une île inquiétante**

Oh oui, il était très curieux. Passant devant les cuisines, un peu plus tôt, il avait malencontreusement surpris une conversation qui l'avait quelque peu amusé. La jeune femme poussait ses hommes à lui désobéir. Pire, elle affirmait pouvoir se charger de lui. Quelle idée amusante de la part de cette jeune fille qui en cet instant semblait totalement paniquée par leur proximité.

La petite veine battant frénétiquement à la base de son cou était une preuve plus qu'évidente du tumulte dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Alors... Comment ? Réitéra le beau brun en effleurant du bout des lèvres le lobe de l'oreille de la miss qui surprise laissa tomber la louche qu'elle tenait dans le saladier.

Non, ce n'était plus possible ! Il se moquait d'elle, jouait à la taquiner pour la punir, sans aucun doute, d'avoir annoncé qu'elle s'occuperait de le faire changer d'avis. Seulement, il oubliait un détail, sans doute ne se rappelait-il pas de leur rencontre, avant qu'elle ne perde sa mémoire et ses connaissances. Elle n'était pas, à ce moment-là, une jeune fille docile et ignorante. Non, actuellement, même si sa proximité avait tendance à la mettre mal à l'aise, elle ne le laisserait aucunement mener la danse.

Alors avec une lenteur calculée, elle pivota vers le chirurgien de la mort dont les pupilles cendrées se posèrent sur le fin visage, glissant dès lors vers les lèvres de sa nakama.

\- Comme ceci, fit-elle en posant son doigt plein de chocolat sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Surpris d'abord, il ne réagit pas sauf lorsque cette petite phalange se décollait de ses lèvres. Là, il saisit son poignet et une lueur perverse au fond des yeux prit le doigt dans sa bouche, le lavant de la crème qu'elle préparait. Enroulant sa langue autour du doigt, le caressant, le léchant, il se délectait de l'embarras qui semblait l'habiter comme en témoignait la légère coloration de ses joues.

Le contact de la cavité buccale de Law autour de son doigt provoqua un frisson qu'elle mit sur l'effet de surprise. Mais, tandis que ses lèvres la libéraient, il fit courir sa langue sur sa main en une lente caresse descendant le long de son poignet, là où le chocolat avait coulé, les yeux rivés sur le visage de la brune qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Trafalgar n'ignorait en rien les battements désordonnés du cœur de Vicky, les sentant directement sous ses lèvres.

Les sens en émoi, Victoria tenta de lui arracher sa main souhaitant se soustraire aux sensations affolantes qu'il provoquait dans son corps. Or, Trafalgar ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lorsqu'elle voulut se dégager, il en profita pour pousser son petit jeu, un peu plus loin.

Plaçant l'index sous le menton de la déesse, il l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui, effleurant la lèvre inférieure de la pulpe du pouce avant d'esquisser un sourire sadique.

\- C'est assez prometteur.

Commentaire qui glaça le sang de l'adolescente. Il jouait avec elle ! Son regard s'assombrissant dangereusement, elle repoussa vivement sa main, avant de poser une main sur son torse, et de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Là, tout contre ses lèvres, car oui, elle aussi savait jouer, elle susurra :

\- C'est un jeu dangereux, capitaine...

Puis, elle le repoussa vivement, avant de se baisser et de lui faire un croche-pied. De surprise, et ne s'étant guère attendu à telle réaction de la part de sa nakama, il tomba à la renverse.

Law sentit son sang bouillonner, personne n'osait se comporter ainsi avec lui. Mais au fond, il était assez satisfait de retrouver la jeune fille pleine de mordant qu'il avait rencontré.

Lentement, il se redressa l'expression de son visage dissimulé par son bonnet lorsque Shachi et Penguin revinrent de leurs occupations. Voyant le capitaine dans la cuisine, chose rarissime, ils se figèrent sans compter que l'atmosphère tendue ne présageait rien de bon. Que c'était-il donc passé entre eux ?

Silencieux, Law se pencha sur la table, coinçant une fois de plus la jeune fille par la même occasion. Il trempa son doigt dans le saladier, tout en lui chuchotant de manière à ce qu'elle seule l'entende.

\- Prépare-toi, miss.

A ces mots murmurés d'une voix suave empreinte de menace, elle se raidit. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, portant son doigt à ses lèvres, il s'éloigna, quitta la cuisine sous les regards inquiets des deux hommes. 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils accostaient sur une île n'apparaissant sur aucune carte, mais curieux, Law décida de l'explorer. Après tout, il pouvait bien y avoir quelques trésors cachés encore à récupérer.

Sur le pont, tout le monde observait les alentours surpris de découvrir une végétation sauvage et peu accueillante. Nullement impressionné par cet état de fait, le chirurgien forma un petit groupe qu'il dirigerait pour l'exploration lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Victoria.

Cette dernière semblait contrariée, voir inquiète. Détail qui d'ordinaire ne préoccupait point le toubib, mais cette fois, curieusement, il en allait autrement. Il avait compris depuis longtemps, que la petite brune avait vogué sur ses mers bien auparavant, découvrant aux côtés de Roger des choses dont lui, Trafalgar Law ignorait tout.

\- T'es déjà venue ici, Victoria-ya ?

La question la prit au dépourvu et elle opina du chef avant d'ajouter qu'ils feraient bien mieux de déguerpir en vitesse sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Chose qui agaça le pirate puisqu'il aspirait à en apprendre davantage. Il savait que les conseils de l'adolescente étaient avisés, néanmoins sans aucune explication convenable à son refus, il ne pouvait lui donner raison. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se lança à l'aventure, en emmenant avec lui, Bepo, Penguin et Shachi.

Demeurée sur le pont, les mains sur la rambarde de fer, elle les suivit des yeux, rongée par l'angoisse tandis que Ren la rejoignait. D'abord silencieux, prenant plusieurs bouffées de sa cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer, il s'appuya sur le bastingage avant de couler un regard en biais vers la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas ignorer la lueur d'inquiétude qui y brillait. Il ne s'expliquait pas son attitude. En effet, si le danger se révélait aussi grand pourquoi avait-elle refusé de s'en ouvrir au capitaine ? Elle aurait pu leur éviter une situation délicate...

\- Tu risques de ne plus pouvoir dormir avec le capitaine, si tu agis comme ça.

Estomaquée, la bouche grande ouverte, papillonnant des yeux sous l'effet de surprise, elle considéra le couturier qui se délectait de son petit effet. D'une pierre deux coups, pensa-t-il. Par ce simple commentaire, il lui révélait qu'il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Law, mais aussi que cela risquait fort de lui attirer des ennuis. Mais, cela fut pire lorsqu'il précisa que tout l'équipage était déjà au courant. Pâle comme un linge, elle aurait adoré à cet instant précis que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. La voyant gênée, Ren éclata de rire avant de lâcher :

\- Oh, c'est beau la jeunesse... Le capitaine plaît aux femmes, je ne suis pas surpris que toi aussi tu...

\- Il ne me plaît pas ! Protesta-t-elle vivement. Et puis, il ne s'est rien passé.

Comme elle achevait sa phrase, son cerveau lui envoya alors des images d'un baiser torride et passionné l'ayant laissée pantelante entre les bras du jeune homme. Souvenir qui la fit rougir.

Assistant à ce simple détail, Ren s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter en la regardant :

\- Il s'est bien passé quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ?

Victoria se sentit de plus en plus embarrassée. Chose qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais. Pourquoi parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la dérangeait autant ? Se sentant rougir davantage, fuyant son regard insistant, elle assena :

\- Nous nous sommes embrassés.

Voyant le sourire en coin qui incurvait les lèvres du couturier, elle s'empressa d'ajouter afin qu'il ne se monte pas la tête :

\- Mais, ce n'était que pour scellé le pacte et le compléter. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

Rien de plus ?! Mon œil ! Vu l'état dans lequel cela la mettait, il était plus qu'évident que cela allait bien au-delà. Elle se voilait tout simplement la face, préférant faire l'autruche ce qui devait également être le cas de leur capitaine. A cette pensée, il éclata littéralement de rire et devant la mine choquée de la brune il fit, posant une main sur son épaule :

\- La bonne excuse... Si je me rappelle bien, le pacte a été scellé lors de notre escale précédente, pour te sauver la vie et te garder au seing de l'équipage. Alors, qu'il t'ait de nouveau embrassée, et que tu aies dormi avec lui, même s'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est assez évocateur, jeune fille.

Victoria secoua fortement la tête, refusant cette idée. Après tout, elle avait déjà embrassé plusieurs fois Ace après le pacte. Il affirmait ressentir un fort attachement à son égard, mais ces baisers n'avaient jamais provoqué une telle folie dans son corps. Un simple effleurement du toubib et son corps était en feu... Ce sentiment la terrifiait car elle en ignorait la cause. Pire, elle ne parvenait pas à le contrôler...

\- Mais quoique tu fasses, préserve ton cœur, Tori-chan. Le capitaine n'est pas du...

\- Ecoute pas cet imbécile, Tori-chan, fit Louis en s'avançant. Law peut être difficile à comprendre, mais il...

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il est gentil.

Puis, elle les salua et retourna à l'intérieur tandis que Ren, sidéré la suivit des yeux. Soupirant, les yeux posés sur la forêt épaisse devant eux, il observa :

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est juste inconsciente ou totalement idiote.

Au lieu de relever, Louis fixa un point invisible devant lui. Victoria était une jeune fille que Law avait pris sous son aile et jusqu'à présent, il avait maintenu une certaine distance entre eux, ne voulant pas franchir une ligne qu'il s'était lui-même imposée. Mais après avoir conclu le pacte, par la force des choses, il semblait avoir reconsidéré les choses. 

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le sous-marin. Law marchait en tête du groupe, nodachi sur l'épaule. Il fulminait ne comprenant pas pourquoi Victoria n'avait pas voulu lui parler de cette île. Que lui cachait-elle ? Et pourquoi continuait-elle à lui faire des cachotteries ? Ils avaient scellé un pacte, et il veillerait sur elle jusqu'au bout comme il s'y était engagé en la gardant avec lui. Il aurait pu la renvoyer à ce fichu sanctuaire pour se débarrasser d'elle et ainsi empêcher Doflamingo de lui mettre la main dessus...

A cette pensée, il revit le tombeau de la miss ainsi que le cercueil dans lequel son corps était emprisonné. Méritait-elle sa punition ? Quel crime justifiait-il tout ceci ? Elle avait affirmé avoir préféré son peuple à lui, donc les humains... Mais pourquoi un tel choix ?

Il en était là de ses songes lorsque tout à coup, une flèche vint se planter sur le tronc d'arbre juste à côté de sa tête. Prenant son sabre à deux mains, prêt à le sortir de son fourreau, il promena ses prunelles aciers sur les alentours cherchant ses ennemis, tandis que Shachi et Penguin se mettaient en position de combat. Bepo fit un pas en avant, lorsque tout à coup une silhouette sombre jaillit des fourrées et lui assena plusieurs coups. L'ours eut pour réflexe de se protéger de ses pattes avant de riposter avec quelques coups bien sentis et puissants.

L'assaillant exécuta un bond en arrière, prenant une certaine distance. Trafalgar s'avança alors, rejoignant son second toujours sur ses gardes. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et tandis que Law conseillait à tout le monde de rester sur leurs gardes, des hommes bondirent des arbres et des buissons munis de lances et d'arcs.

Nullement décontenancés, les hearts ripostèrent sans peine, mettant en échec leurs agresseurs et les forçant à reculer. Law, pour sa part, jouant de sa room s'amusait tel un savant fou à trancher tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et à former des assemblages loufoques qui perturbèrent et terrifièrent leurs ennemis.

Shachi et Penguin se défendaient essentiellement en usant de techniques d'art martial. Le petit groupe avait un net avantage sur leurs adversaires lorsque tout à coup, Bepo s'écroula à terre. Aussitôt, Trafalgar se précipita vers lui, inquiet. Prenant son pouls ce fut avec un net soulagement qu'il constata qu'il dormait avant de constater la petite fléchette plantée à la base de son cou.

Sans attendre, il mit en garde le reste de ses hommes alors même que l'une d'entre elles fondait droit sur lui. Projectile qu'il para sans peine au moyen de sa lame avant de se porter de nouveau à l'offensive.

Shachi porta un coup de poing violent au visage de l'indigène, avant de lui décocher un coup de pied circulaire en pleine face. Sentant une présence dans son dos, il se retourna d'un bloc, prêt à frapper son nouvel opposant mais à la vue de la masse de muscles se dressant devant lui, il déglutit et recula d'un pas en avisant la hache qu'il brandissait déjà pour le frapper.

Usant de sa room, Law ayant vu la scène, interchangea son nakama avec un morceau de bois. Ce fut à cet instant que leurs adversaires, patientant jusque-là, lui décochèrent pas une mais deux fléchettes. Esquivant la première, il n'eut guère le temps de le faire avec la deuxième. Il l'arracha tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Mettant un genoux à terre, il coula un regard vers ses hommes déjà victime de ces fléchettes soporifiques. Il tendit la main, conscient que c'était là la seule échappatoire possible, et appela sa room qui se dessina faiblement au bout de ses dactyles avant de disparaître.

\- Merde..., souffla-t-il avant de s'effondrer, inconscient. 

Une demie heure plus tard, le petit groupe de pirates se réveilla dans une cage et Law ne fut guère étonné de se voir affubler d'une paire de menottes en kairoseki. Affaibli et privé de ses capacités, il se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir se tirer d'ici tandis qu'il promenait son regard acéré sur le camp ennemi.

En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un camp, mais plutôt d'un petit village d'indigènes qui semblaient préparer un banquer, mais assurément pas en leur honneur. Plissant les yeux, le visage à découvert, son bonnet tout comme son nodachi lui ayant été ôté, il étudia le camp dans lequel il se trouvait.

Les indigènes de cette île semblaient peu nombreux et il ne vit aucune femme dans leurs rangs, ce qui amena un froncement de sourcils de la part du chirurgien de la mort. Sans doute s'étaient-ils senti menacés par leur soudaine arrivée. Ils avaient la peau hâlée, presque noire, et portait des peaux de bêtes sauvage ou des feuilles énormes en guise de vêtements.

Il continua son observation, étudiant les allées et venues de chacun lorsqu'il vit l'un d'entre eux sortir d'une sorte de temple, seul édifice de pierre. Celui-ci était bien plus grand et portait sur sa tête son précieux bonnet. Mais, ce ne fut pas ce détail qui retint son attention, non ce fut plutôt le fait qu'il traînait derrière lui, la tenant par les cheveux, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se débattait tant bien que mal en vitupérant.

Et tandis qu'il revenait vers la cage, il projeta la prisonnière contre les barreaux.

\- Kira... ?! Souffla Law avec stupeur en la reconnaissant.


	64. Chapitre 64: Le roi sombre

**Chapitre 64 : Le roi sombre**

Simple mot qui lui valut les regards interloqués de ses nakamas qui ignoraient que leur capitaine avait pareille beauté dans ses connaissances. Entendant le son de cette voix familière, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire crispé empli de douleur avant de s'évanouir.

Plus le temps passait et plus les questions tournoyaient dans la tête du ténébreux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kira se réveilla qu'il put obtenir un semblant de réponses. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit que cette île n'en était pas réellement une. Il s'agissait d'une prison dérivant dans l'océan pour une créature immonde dont l'origine demeurait inconnue. Le mot créature suscita aussitôt l'intérêt du chirurgien qui se voyait déjà mener quelques recherches sur un cobaye hors norme.

Toutefois, il en vint à se demander si Victoria était au courant. Si elle savait pour cet endroit et le danger qu'il représentait pourquoi n'avait-elle donc rien dit? Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque Kira lui confia que le roi de ce peuple se cherchait une génitrice et que visiblement, elle ne faisait pas l'affaire. Apparemment, le nombre de femmes pouvant lui donner un enfant était minime, car la compatibilité était un problème de taille. Elle eut un sourire triste et marmonna :

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas de femmes dans ton équipage.

Shachi et Penguin se lancèrent un regard entendu tandis que Bepo avec sa franchise habituelle révéla :

\- Ben, y a Tori-chan, maintenant !

Kira battit des paupières avant de lancer un regard vers le beau capitaine. Ainsi, il avait une jeune femme à son bord ? Une vague de jalousie intense lui vrilla le cœur. Mais, dissimulant ce sentiment que Law n'approuverait jamais, elle se contenta de dire :

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle ne va pas tarder à le rencontrer.

\- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Penguin, inquiet.

\- Du roi de cette île. Il capture toutes les femmes qui débarquent ici. Alors, autant dire qu'il ira à elle...

L'idée même que ce peuple puisse s'attaquer au sous-marin inquiéta immédiatement le chirurgien même s'il savait que Victoria saurait protéger tout le monde.

Alors même que Kira confiait cela, une effervescence étrange anima les rangs de leurs bourreaux. Intrigués, ils avisèrent les autochtones qui s'agenouillaient aussitôt tandis que Kira, tremblante, les mains sur la tête se recroquevillait seule, au fond de la cellule. Attitude qui suscita l'inquiétude de Trafalgar qui connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir que ce n'était pas une froussarde. Cela signifiait donc, que cette personne était étonnamment puissante...

Trafalgar Law, avachi contre les barreaux, épuisé par le kairoseki, plissa les yeux pour voir approcher le soit disant « roi ». Il s'agissait d'un individu aux cheveux rouges, coiffés en épis sur la tête. Plutôt jeune, il possédait visiblement un corps d'athlète, des yeux clairs et une aura des plus impressionnantes. Portant un kimono de couleur sombre, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la cage, s'immobilisant devant cette dernière. Promenant son regard froid et perçant sur les prisonniers, il s'arrêta néanmoins sur Kira avant de sourire. C'était un sourire froid à la limite du cruel. Il tendit la main vers la porte de leur prison, lorsqu'un homme les cheveux grisonnants, s'approcha s'aidant d'une canne. Sans détour, il lui annonça :

\- Majesté, il semblerait que ces hommes abritent en leur curieux navire une jeune femme d'une beauté incomparable.

Law plissa les yeux tandis que le rouquin abaissait la main tout en se fendant d'un large sourire. Ce fut à cet instant que leurs regards se croisèrent et le pirate sut à ce moment que cet individu s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à son équipage. Tout comme Kira le leur avait annoncé, il s'apprêtait à aller chercher la brune.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Demanda tout à coup le monarque en toisant les pirates dédaigneusement.

Law se mura dans le silence, refusant de confirmer ou infirmer la chose. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, hélas, de ses compagnons. Shachi et Penguin s'extasièrent alors sur le physique de leur amie sans omettre le fait qu'il valait mieux ne pas la provoquer car elle pouvait être une adversaire redoutable. La preuve en était, disaient-ils, qu'elle avait été capable de tenir tête à leur capitaine.

\- Ooooh, fit-il un rien amusé. Tu es si fort que cela ? Railla le roi en se redressant, les yeux posés sur le visage de Trafalgar.

Il le sentait, cet homme était le leader. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de conquérant tout comme lui.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à le croire, ajouta-t-il en souriant de plus belle en réponse à son silence entêté. 

Pendant ce temps au sous-marin, les hearts vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles tandis que Victoria oeuvrait dans la cuisine à la confection du dîner. Elle plaçait un plat à gratin dans le four lorsque tout à coup, la sensation étrange que quelque chose se tramait se forma en elle.

Trafalgar... Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. Tout son corps le lui criait. Abandonnant tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle se rua sur le pont où elle retrouva Jean Bart surveillant les environs. S'il fut surpris de la voir débarquer, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Toutefois, la jeune femme sans attendre ni même énoncer un seul mot d'explication, elle enjamba la rambarde et sauta sur la terre ferme.

\- Attends, Tori-chan ! Le capitaine a demandé à ce que tu ne quittes pas le navire !

\- Ils ont des problèmes. Je dois y aller.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Le lien nous unissant Trafalgar et moi me permet de savoir quand il est en danger.

Oui, le pacte ne faisait pas que lui permettre d'user au mieux de ses capacités ou de rester en ce monde. Il lui permettait également de sentir le danger qui les entourait et principalement lorsque son pactisant était concerné.

Cependant, avant de partir, se tournant vers le submersible, elle tendit la main devant elle, conseillant au colosse de ne pas quitter le sous-marin et cela sous aucun prétexte. Elle reviendrait avec les autres, elle le promettait.

Jean Bart opina du chef tandis qu'un dôme protecteur enveloppait le navire. L'instant d'après, elle disparut se téléportant, sans nul doute possible, là où se trouvait son capitaine. 

Le rouge d'une poigne de fer agrippa Trafalgar à la gorge et le projeta hors de la cellule. Le ténébreux parcourut plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser contre un arbre dont le tronc céda sous l'impact.

Putain ! Ca faisait un mal de chien ! Se dit Law tout en se redressant quelque peu. Privé de ses capacités de fruit du démon, il subissait bien plus de dégâts qu'à l'accoutumé. Affublé de ses menottes, il s'assit, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette du rouge qui progressait lentement dans sa direction, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait lentement de son arcade sourcilière.

Marchant à pas lents, le roi s'approchait du pirate toujours à terre, une main dans les plis de son kimono. S'arrêtant à plusieurs pas, il tendit la main devant lui, paume vers le haut, faisant ainsi apparaître le nodachi de Trafalgar avant de le lui lancer. Kikoku glissa aux pieds du ténébreux qui le considéra en silence avant de lever ses mains menottées vers le rouquin qui d'un claquement de doigt les fit disparaître.

Ses forces lui revenaient, contrairement à l'accoutumé, étonnamment vite. Posant le bout du fourreau sur le sol, il s'en aida pour se remettre debout, les yeux dardés sur son interlocuteur.

\- Battons-nous, Trafalgar Law. Si je gagne, j'irai chercher ta nakama sur ton navire.

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? D'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'une question stupide. A coup sûr les martins-facteurs passaient également par cette île étrange et avaient donc laissé derrière eux quelques avis de recherches dont le sien.

Néanmoins, s'il s'imaginait qu'il le laisserait facilement mettre la main sur Victoria, il se leurrait. Il n'avait pas autant galéré, bafoué ses principes qui n'en étaient plus, pour la lui céder. Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il dégaina lentement et calmement sa lame.

\- Elle est mienne. Jamais tu ne la toucheras !

Penguin et Shachi, toujours dans la cage, se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de se fendre d'un sourire tandis que Kira, choquée, agrippait l'épaule de Bepo le forçant à se tourner vers elle avant de le questionner :

\- Qu'y a-t-il entre Law et cette fille ?

L'angoisse vibrait dans sa voix, car oui, à ses yeux le chirurgien de la mort n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ils s'entendaient à merveille au pieu. Hélas, la réponse qu'elle espérait ne franchit pas les lèvres de l'ours polaire.

\- Ben... Ils ont dormi ensembles...

\- Carrément ! Fit Penguin en souriant.

\- Et le capitaine l'a même embrassée.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était que pour sceller le pacte, cependant, au vu de la situation il était logique de penser que cela allait bien au-delà de cette nécessité. Trafalgar trouvait la jeune fille à son goût et l'avait embrassée, voilà ce qu'ils retenaient de tout ceci.

Embrassée ? Dormir avec elle ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Law avait-il trahi leur accord ? Était-il possible qu'il soit au courant pour son aventure avec Kidd ce qui pourrait expliquer que pousser pas un désir de vengeance, un besoin de la faire souffrir, il l'ait imitée.

Aussitôt, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, impossible. Ce n'était pas dans le style du ténébreux d'agir de la sorte. Non, il se serait contenté de l'ignorer... d'agir comme si elle n'existait pas... Après tout, il n'était pas du genre sentimental, l'amour il n'y croyait pas.

Le rouge, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, fit alors apparaître dans sa main une épée de à la lame noire comme les ténèbres. Il l'agita, faisant des cercles de cette dernière avant de se mettre en garde face au pirate, attendant qu'il n'ouvre les hostilités.

Face à face les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant, cherchant à évaluer mutuellement leur force. Law, préférant observer, ne bougea pas guettant un mouvement de son adversaire qui ne tarda pas. Agacé par l'immobilité de son vis-à-vis, il s'élança vers le brun brandissant son sabre.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent à un rythme rapide et effréné. Parant, esquivant ou attaquant, les deux hommes alternaient le tout espérant pouvoir trouver une opportunité de porter un coup gagnant à l'autre. Le rouge fit alors apparaître une orbe noire, enveloppée d'une fumée sombre, dans son autre main avant de la projeter sur Trafalgar qui fit apparaître sa room avant de se téléporter à la place de la sphère alors que cette dernière s'écrasait contre une falaise. Le trou béant et pourtant très net et impressionnant.

Surpris, le roi eut tout juste le temps de parer la lame de son ennemi. Trafalgar tenta alors de lui décocher un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire, coup que le monarque para de son bras avant de lui assener, sans attendre, un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

Le pirate encaissa, crachant un peu de sang avant de frapper de nouveau l'air de son nodachi. Le roi dont la lame semblait s'animer brillant d'une lueur inquiétante et sombre eut un sourire étrange alors même que des flammes noires enveloppèrent son arme sans pour autant le brûler.

Law tiqua. Cet homme n'était assurément pas humain et encore moins un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon. Après tout, il avait usé de plusieurs pouvoirs depuis qu'il l'avait extirpé de sa cage. Était-il comme Victoria et ce Hayato, un Dieu ? Mais, dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici, en un monde qui n'était pas sien... ? Sans compter que Kira avait affirmé qu'ils se trouvaient, non pas sur une île, mais sur une prison étrange...

Le roi s'élança vers le toubib, la pointe de sa lame crissant sur le sol tandis que Trafalgar tendait la main devant lui et énonçait avec calme :

\- Room.

Kikoku en main, il le cibla de la pointe de son nodachi, semblant attendre le bon moment avant de le frapper d'une nouvelle attaque. Toutefois, au dernier moment, le monarque bondit, prenant totalement Law par surprise. Mais, le pirate n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et prévoyant un coup de ce genre, il se téléporta. Les deux hommes se faisaient, à présent, face à face dans les airs, chacun brandissant son sabre haut dessus de leur tête, prêt à frapper l'autre.

Mais, subitement, une onde de choc, une force invisible les sépara tout deux, les expédiant chacun sur le sol. Ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres dans des directions opposées. Law se releva doucement lorsqu'il vit une fine silhouette se profiler dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Kaïto.


	65. Chapitre 65 : La revanche de Kato

**Chapitre 65 : La revanche de Kato**

A cela, l'homme aux cheveux rouge releva la tête et porta son regard clair vers la jeune femme qui s'arrêta à quelques pas. Kato crut halluciner lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle venue. Victoria... Cette fille qui accompagnait autrefois Roger dans son périple et par la faute de qui il se retrouvait emprisonné sur cette île, avec pour seule compagnie des indigènes de sexe masculin. Autant dire que la compagnie féminine était une denrée rare si bien que dès que l'une d'entre elle posait le pied en ce lieu errant, car oui cette île, se déplaçait, jamais au même endroit deux fois, elles finissaient toutes, de gré ou de force, dans le lit du roux.

\- Une denrée vraiment rare, railla alors Kato esquissant un sourire froid au souvenir de sa précédente défaite.

Oui, vraiment très rare. C'était la seule représentante du monde divin qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Mais, au lieu de succomber comme toutes les autres avant elle, Victoria s'était toujours refusée à lui.

Lentement, elle tendit la main devant elle faisant apparaître son épée amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Kato qui se délectait déjà d'avance d'affronter la jeune femme. La dernière fois, elle l'avait vaincu. Il avait donc l'opportunité de prendre sa revanche. Une revanche qu'il espérait bien voir se solder par sa victoire.

Imitant la jeune femme, il invoqua de nouveau son épée noire. Il la fit tourner en battant l'air comme pour s'échauffer avant de ramener son regard clair et énigmatique sur la jeune fille. Une idée lui titillant l'esprit, il proposa alors :

\- Que dirais-tu de corser tout ça avec un enjeu ?

\- De quel genre ?

\- Si tu gagnes, je te laisse repartir tranquillement avec ton équipage et cette fille. Et si je gagne, tu couches avec moi avant de repartir et je garde la fille.

Entendant cela, des exclamations choquées se firent entendre depuis la cage protestant déjà contre cet enjeu tandis que Trafalgar rengainant calmement son sabre toisait froidement leur geôlier. Il espérait vraiment gagner pour oser proposer un tel enjeu.

Néanmoins, il connaissait assez la jeune femme et ses capacités pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre. D'un autre côté, Kato possédait également des aptitudes hors normes. Qu'était-il au juste ? Un Dieu ? Un être qui tout comme elle avait été maudit par ses semblables pour un crime qu'il avait commis ? Il peinait à le croire tandis qu'il s'écartait afin de permettre au duel de commencer.

Victoria se mit en garde, avant de dire d'un ton calme et neutre :

\- Très bien.

Le sourire du rouquin s'élargit tandis que d'une seule poussée sur ses pieds, il fondit à une vitesse fulgurante sur son adversaire, donnant plusieurs coups de sabre que l'adolescente para à chaque fois en reculant de quelques pas, sous la puissance de ses assauts. Elle ressentait sa force jusque dans sa main tenant l'épée qui commençait sérieusement à s'engourdir.

Vicky esquiva l'une de ses attaques en se baissant, prenant alors appui sur ses mains, elle lui décocha une balayette dans les genoux. Mais prévenant le coup, il sauta et esquissa. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquille cinq minutes! Profitant qu'il soit dans les airs, s'étant relevée, la petite brune lui assena un violent coup de pied en vrille. Sous l'impact, Kato fut projeté au loin.

Il aurait dû s'écraser contre les arbres, mais Victoria ne lui en laissa point l'occasion car se téléportant derrière lui, elle lui décocha, cette fois un coup de poing, le renvoyant de là où il venait. Elle fit cela plusieurs fois d'affilées, jouant ainsi au ping-pong avec le corps du rouquin qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

Traversant une nouvelle fois les airs vers une Victoria qui l'attendait, il forma une boule d'énergie noire au creux de sa paume et alors même que la brune s'apprêtait à le toucher, il la prit de vitesse en la frappant de son projectile.

Vicky alla mordre violemment le sol, creusant une petite crevasse sous la violence de sa chute. Puis, d'un claquement de doigt, Kato ayant fait apparaître une seconde orbe d'énergie immobilisa l'adolescente au moyen des indigènes qu'il manipulait à sa guise.

La déesse se débattait, tentant de se dégager afin de pouvoir esquiver sa nouvelle attaque. Son épée ayant disparu et ne pouvant point se mouvoir librement, elle réfléchit à vive allure. Une room immense enveloppa la scène de combat tandis que sans prévenir, sans même que Trafalgar n'énonce un seul mot ou lève le moindre petit doigt, Kato et Victoria se virent échangés leur place.

Les hearts présents furent choqués. Leur capitaine venait d'intervenir dans le duel opposant leur nakama à ce type, ce qui signifiait sans nul doute possible que Tori-chan avait perdu.

\- Me regardez pas, j'y suis pour rien, fit Law qui croyait halluciner.

En effet, sous ses yeux, quelqu'un et il devinait sans peine l'identité de la personne venait d'user de son fruit du démon. Ainsi, leur lien permettait à la jeune femme d'utiliser le ope ope no mi ? Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres masculines tandis qu'il portait son attention sur le sol où Kato venait de se manger sa propre attaque.

Les indigènes libérèrent la jeune fille, les yeux rivés vers le nuage de fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu. Tout le monde se demandait dans quel état il se trouvait. Law fronça les sourcils lorsque tout à coup, une silhouette se jeta sur Victoria la projetant à terre écrasé sous le poids de son assaillant. Kato, la main sur sa gorge, l'étranglait de toutes ses forces, furieux. Cette garce ! Elle ne lui laissait aucune chance de victoire alors même qu'il avait passé ces dernières années à s'entraîner, maîtrisant l'orbe. Et elle, dormant dans son sanctuaire et contrainte à partager son énergie avec un mortel, lui faisait de nouveau mordre la poussière. Non ! Il le refusait !

Vicky agrippa la main de Kato, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, tentant de le contraindre à la libérer. Mais rien n'y fit. Inquiet quant à la situation, Law commença à sortir son nodachi de son fourreau lorsque Victoria lui cria :

\- N'interviens pas !

Kira croyait rêver. Cette frêle jeune fille mettait en échec Kato dont les pouvoirs relevaient d'un tout autre niveau. Alors, voir une gamine affronter le rouquin sur un pied d'égalité la sidérait. C'était totalement impossible...

Law hésitait encore entre intervenir ou observer car même si la miss semblait oublier qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, il n'était guère du genre à obéir gentiment non plus. Or, curieusement, il lui faisait confiance, persuadé qu'elle arriverait à gagner cet affrontement qui commençait à durer.

Kato, les yeux exorbités, sentit une sensation de froid intense s'insinuer dans ses veines. C'était comme s'il gelait de l'intérieur en commençant par la main sur la gorge de Victoria. C'était elle... Elle avait a dessein entailler sa chair, y plongeant ses ongles afin de diffuser dans son corps l'essence de son pouvoir. Et l'organisme étant également composé d'eau, elle le neutralisait de la pire manière qui soit.

Vivement, il retira sa main, comprenant qu'il allait perdre. Mais, cela était bien trop tard car la glace dans son corps se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Le souffle court, sentant son cœur ralentir dangereusement, il la fixa tandis qu'elle se remettait sur pied en se massant le cou.

\- Je gagne, Kato...

Il opina du chef ne parvenant plus à prononcer un seul mot. Aussitôt, des cris de joie fusèrent de la cage tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait les lèvres du capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le soulagement qu'il ressentait était réel. Néanmoins, ce duel contre Kato venait de soulever de nouvelles questions et il envisageait sérieusement une discussion avec elle.

Après tout, Victoria lui dissimulait encore trop de choses à son goût. D'ailleurs, il ignorait encore la raison pour laquelle elle avait été enfermée dans le sanctuaire et quel était son crime. Et, même si pour sa part, il ne s'ouvrait pas de son passé, ce qu'il estimait normal étant capitaine. Néanmoins, il voulait des réponses à ses multiples interrogations comme sur cette room qui lui avait permis d'éviter l'attaque de Kato.

A pas lents, sans plus se préoccuper de la gagnante, Trafalgar fit apparaître une room avant de découper la cage retenant ses nakamas et Kira. Aussitôt, cette dernière s'approcha de lui et le remercia tout en coulant un regard intrigué vers la jeune fille.

Et tandis que Penguin, Shachi et Bepo se jetaient au cou de Victoria, Kira questionna le chirurgien de la mort. Après tout, il avait toujours refusé de la prendre à son bord, alors pourquoi cette fille était-elle membre des Hearts Pirates ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de la prendre à son bord alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Certes, la petite brune se battait fort bien, la preuve en était que Kato était vaincu.

\- Tu prends des filles maintenant ?

Law, le visage fermé ne releva pas se contentant de se retourner pour regarder le petit groupe lorsqu'il vit le rouquin bouger. Recouvrant la mobilité de son corps, il avait fait apparaître son épée et se ruait déjà sur le groupe.

Sans attendre, usant de sa room suivit d'un shambles, il interchangea sa place avec celle de ses compagnons. Faisant alors face à Kato, il bloqua sa lame noire au moyen du fourreau de son nodachi avant de le repousser d'un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Reculant de quelques pas le roux s'apprêtait à renouveler son attaque lorsque sans lui en laisser le temps, Trafalgar ayant dégainer Kikoku le transperça de sa lame.

Kato tomba à genoux la main sur son abdomen se tâchant de sang. Vaincu par ce gamin... Victoria passait encore, mais cet humain... Il était donc vraiment pitoyable... et faible...

Law considéra l'homme devant lui avant de ranger son sabre. Vicky n'ayant rien vu venir s'approcha alors à pas lents, s'agenouillant devant le démon aux cheveux rouges sous les regards médusés des personnes présentes. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude, il venait de tenter de les tuer et la voilà qui le prenait en pitié.

\- Kato... Ta punition est assurément pire que la mienne.

Vivement, rejetant sa pitié, il repoussa la main qu'elle posait sur son épaule.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié...

Fermant les yeux, elle se redressa, tendit la main devant elle l'enveloppant d'un halo de lumière avant de dire :

\- Adieu, Kato...

Le choc déformait les traits des Hearts et de leur capitaine ainsi que de Kira lorsqu'ils virent que le corps de leur ennemi ne se trouvait plus là. Se tournant vers la jeune fille, ils la fixèrent étrangement tandis qu'elle leur confiait qu'il dormait dans le temple. Il n'était pas mort, elle avait guéri ses blessures, mais il avait néanmoins besoin de temps pour récupérer.

Se détournant alors pour retourner au submersible, elle vacilla sur ses jambes et serait tombée si Law ne l'avait pas retenue à temps.

Il s'en doutait. Malgré un lien plus fort, si elle usait de ses pouvoirs à une trop grande échelle, elle subissait malgré tout le contrecoup. Abaissant les yeux sur le fin visage, il croisa ses prunelles émeraudes tandis qu'elle révélait dans un souffle :

\- J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu, capitaine.

Kira assistant à la scène demeurait perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais vu Law se montrer aussi attentionné à l'égard de qui que ce soit. Et lorsqu'elle le vit confier son nodachi à son second et soulever l'adolescente entre ses bras, elle crut halluciner. Que se passait-il au juste ? Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle droit à tant d'égards de sa part ? 

Deux heures plus tard, les rires s'élevaient dans la carlingue du sous-marin tandis que Victoria s'éveillait doucement dans sa chambre. S'asseyant sur le matelas, elle promena ses yeux sur la pièce avant de sortir du lit. Evaluant sa tenue poussiéreuse des suites de son combat, elle se changea avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mais, alors même que la porte tournait sur ses gonds, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le capitaine, une tasse de café à la main. Il ne fut point surpris de la voir déjà débout. Portant tranquillement sa tasse à ses lèvres, but une gorgée, et lâcha :

\- Tu me dois une explication, miss.

Vicky exhala un long soupir, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer avant de refermer la porte de la chambre sur eux.


	66. Chapitre 66 : Emotions nouvelles

Chapitre 66 : Emotions nouvelles

Les explications ce n'étaient vraiment pas le fort de Victoria. Après tout, il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle taisait depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'elle gardait pour elle. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais son passé était loin d'être quelque chose de normal et elle pressentait que les raisons de sa venue, avaient un rapport avec Kaïto.

Une fois la porte de la chambre close, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il promena ses yeux clairs sur la pièce notant que la jeune femme n'avait pratiquement rien ajouté au décor. Hormis quelques petites bricoles comme un petit bracelet doré et une petite chaîne qu'il devinait être des présents de la part de ses hommes. Du moins, deux d'entre eux lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Depuis son arrivée dans le sous-marin, il avait pu noter que Penguin et Shachi lui portaient une attention toute particulière, même Bepo semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Chose assez rarissime venant de son second de surcroît.

Un nuage de senteur floral lui titilla les narines comme elle passait devant lui, le ramenant au moment présent. Il la suivit des yeux tout en s'appuyant sur la paroi à la gauche du lourd battant clos. Les bras croisés, sa tasse toujours dans sa main droite et le pied sur le mur, il la fixa quelques instants.

Assise sur le bord du lit, les mains de part et d'autre de son corps, vêtue de sa petite robe blanche marquée du sceau des hearts, elle levait ses yeux verts sur lui, attendant visiblement qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Qui était Kaïto, au juste ?

Kaïto... Ce simple nom lui nouait l'estomac. Exhalant un long soupir, elle commença alors son récit. Sans jamais détourner le regard, elle lui conta l'histoire du démon à la crinière de feu.

Il n'était pas un être humain ordinaire. Il était né de l'union d'un Dieu et d'une humaine. Seulement, cela n'avait point été un acte guidé par l'amour. Non, le dieu en question ayant perdu sa pureté, voyait son âme s'assombrir au fil du temps allant jusqu'à jeter son dévolu sur une simple humaine et la violer. De cet acte immonde, Kaïto était né.

Ce n'était, certes, qu'un enfant innocent, mais à son très jeune âge, il usait de pouvoir monstrueux qui avait causé la mort d'innocents. Le pire étant qu'au lieu de regretter son geste, il en avait ri, se délectant des cris de terreur et d'agonie de ses victimes.

\- Les Dieux appellent ce genre de personnes des démons car leur cœur est sombre.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il été enfermé sur cette île mouvante ?

Victoria le scruta attentivement avant de reprendre son récit. Kaïto perpétuait des actes immondes, il violait et massacrait des êtres innocents au nom de la vengeance. Son père avait été déchu de son statut et détruit. Mais, cela aurait pu être tout, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se décide à s'attaquer au roi des cieux en personne, tentant de lui dérober ses pouvoirs. Bien entendu, et comme l'attestait sa captivité, il avait échoué.

\- Le roi l'a emprisonné sur cette île, le privant de toute présence féminine, lui que nous appelons le démon de la luxure.

Law assimila les informations. Sacré bordel que tout ceci ! Des dieux et maintenant un démon et pas le moins intéressant. Non, il fallait que ce soit celui de la dépravation sexuelle. Néanmoins, même si les questions concernant Kaïto semblaient terminées, il en restait d'autres.

Un peu plus tôt, durant leur affrontement, une room avait été invoquée, et cela n'avait pas été de son fait. Il semblait donc logique de penser que la jeune femme en était l'instigatrice. Alors, à présent, il avait besoin d'un éclaircissement.

\- Victoria-ya, le pacte nous liant te permet-il d'utiliser le ope ope no mi ?

\- Non.

Fronçant les sourcils, il scruta le visage de la jeune fille avec attention. Comment ça non ? Alors, il ne restait plus qu'une explication possible, et cela lui déplaisait bien davantage.

\- Alors, comment expliques-tu que tu puisses utiliser ce pouvoir ?

La brune, ses prunelles émeraude plongées dans les yeux cendrés, se leva lentement et sans prononcer un seul son fit apparaître une sphère bleue qu'elle élargit à sa seule chambre, puis, elle échangea leur position avant de lui confier :

\- Parce que j'ai créé ton pouvoir. Pas seulement le tien, à vrai dire. J'ai façonné ce que vous, les humains, appelez les fruits du démon.

La stupéfaction se lisait clairement, cette fois, sur le visage du chirurgien de la mort qui croyait halluciner. Ainsi, les pouvoirs contenus dans chaque fruit provenaient d'un pouvoir divin. Victoria, ou plutôt Eien, en était la créatrice.

Il demeura silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à elle, ou plutôt jusqu'à la sortie. La main sur la poignée, il adressa un regard en biais vers sa nakama et l'invita à le suivre. Après tout, tout le monde faisait la fête et attendait qu'elle se joigne à eux.

Le temps passait et l'anniversaire du capitaine approchait à grands pas. Tout l'équipage se préparait déjà à une grande fête, ayant d'ailleurs ajouté Kira à l'équation. Après tout, depuis qu'elle était à bord, elle passait ses nuits dans la chambre du capitaine. Nul doute possible, donc, pour chacun sur la nature de leur relation. Enfin, si, Victoria paraissait ne rien remarquer ou alors, elle se contrefichait de la situation.

Dans touts les cas, les hearts, du moins certains ne voyaient guère cela d'un très bon œil. En effet, Law commençait tout juste à se rapprocher de Vicky et voilà qu'une sulfureuse créature apparaissait lui volant la vedette. Fort heureusement, pour le moment, leur adorable cuisinière ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre le capitaine et Kira. Mais, ils appréhendaient tous le moment où elle devrait y faire face...

Il fallait avouer que personne ne savait exactement ce que Vicky pensait. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments ou de ses émotions, c'était comme si elle n'en avait pas. Mais, ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, le fait qu'elle vienne à chaque fois leur sauver la vie, qu'elle rit avec eux de leurs blagues ou de leurs farces, tout ceci prouvait qu'elle était capable de sentiments.

Allongé sur le matelas de sa chambre, prenant une pause bien méritée après une nuit agitée, Penguin fixait sans vraiment le voir le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Victoria occupait chacune de ses pensées tellement il s'inquiétait pour elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et il tourna machinalement la tête pour voir Shachi entrer. Le rouquin soupira de lassitude et se laissa littéralement tomber sur son lit. Éreinté, il l'était. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à aider Louis à remettre en état le moteur principal ainsi que le système de ventilation. Les avaries devenaient fréquentes dernièrement et cela était plutôt étrange. Louis avait d'ailleurs émis une hypothèse dans laquelle il affirmait clairement que quelqu'un sabotait le submersible. Pourquoi ? Cela il l'ignorait, mais touts ces dysfonctionnements demeuraient anormaux.

Bien entendu, il en avait informé Bepo qui devait transmettre au capitaine, mais ce dernier semblait bien trop occupé avec Kira pour se charger de ce problème.

Penguin frappa un grand coup dans son oreiller à la surprise de Shachi qui haussa un sourcil intrigué. Son ami lui confia alors qu'il en avait marre. Eh bien oui ! Il saturait ! Non seulement, Kira volait la place de Victoria dans le lit du capitaine, ce qui risquait fort de la pousser à quitter l'équipage. Ce qui était leur plus grande crainte, en vérité... Au seing des hearts, il n'y avait visiblement personne qui souhaitait voir leur précieuse amie disparaître des fourneaux.

\- Penguin, allons la voir ! Elle doit être dans sa chambre ! Je veux savoir comment elle va.

L'intéressé hésita quelques secondes, car il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de se mêler des affaires d'autrui. Mais, lui rendre une petite visite pour discuter un peu partait d'un bon sentiment. Opinant du chef, il sauta de son lit et gagna la sortie en compagnie de son fidèle acolyte.

Au même moment, Victoria se dirigeait vers la chambre du capitaine, un plateau à la main. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui apportait plus son café et pour cause, il le prenait dans le réfectoire en compagnie du reste de l'équipage, chose assez inhabituelle de sa part. Ne voulant guère s'immiscer dans ses affaires, elle avait préféré ne pas le questionner.

Mais, ce soir, il s'était rapidement éclipsé si bien qu'elle se retrouvait, à présent, avec la tâche de lui apporter sa précieuse boisson chargée en caféine. De plus, au lieu de la lui demander personnellement, il avait fallu que ce soit Kira avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps qui le lui demande.

Arrivant devant la porte marquée de la plaque du mot « capitaine », elle s'arrêta. La porte était demeurée entrouverte et des murmures tout juste audible lui parvenaient. Doucement, elle s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque Kira dit d'une voix empreinte de désir :

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Law...

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra cruellement dans sa poitrine tandis que le souffle commençait à se bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur les bords du petit plateau. Fermant les yeux, elle jugula les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle, des émotions qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à présent pour ne les avoir encore jamais expérimentées.

\- Allez... Faisons l'amour Law...

S'ensuivit ensuite des gémissements étouffés et des bruits de tissus qui se froissaient. N'y tenant plus, avec l'horrible sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, Victoria laissa tomber son plateau qui émit un bruit de métal alors que la tasse se brisait sur le sol alors que le café se répandait sous la porte.

Entendant du bruit de l'autre côté, des pas qui approchaient, elle se détourna vivement et les larmes aux yeux se détourna avant de partir en courant.

Quelqu'un était là ! Il le savait et l'avait senti jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ait confirmé ses soupçons. Ce fut en ouvrant la porte qu'il constata ne pas être fermée correctement, il avisa les dégâts sur le sol. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne : Victoria.

Se tournant alors vers Kira, il la foudroya du regard, car il le sentait, elle avait tout manigancé, s'arrangeant pour que la jeune fille vienne ici. Mais, d'un autre côté, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait ainsi pris la fuite. Il allait devoir lui parler, encore une fois.

\- Tu nettoies, Kira.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna la jeune femme.

\- C'est de ta faute, non ? Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle vienne, ce soir. Tu as même laissé la porte légèrement ouverte pour qu'elle t'entende.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Tu ne couches pas avec elle que je sache ?

Regard froid et hostile qui lui signifiait de ne pas poursuivre sur cette voie, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention et enchaîna sur le même ton :

\- C'est à cause d'elle que tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi !

Les propos de la jeune femme surprirent Trafalgar qui la fixa quelques instants avant d'esquisser un sourire sadique et de claquer la porte dans son dos. Elle tenait tant que cela à coucher avec lui ? Sans attendre, il la rejoignit sur le lit, la coinçant entre lui et le matelas. Une main sur son cou qu'il serra brusquement, il se pencha sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec une violence inhabituelle. Il n'y avait là aucune once de tendresse ou même de désir, non, il la punissait tout simplement pour son attitude. Les larmes aux yeux, écoeurée, elle tenta de se dégager, en vain. Mais, n'y parvenant pas, elle lui mordit la lèvre ce qui obligea le pirate à se reculer. Le regard plus noir que jamais, il se redressa et la libéra avant d'essuyer le filet de sang du revers de la main.

Le regard sombre, Law quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière avant de lui ordonner, une seconde fois, de nettoyer les dégâts qu'elle avait délibérément provoqués.


	67. Chapitre 67 : Jalouse? Impossible!

**Chapitre 67 : Jalouse ? Impossible !**

Sur le pont, Victoria regardait sans vraiment les voir les étoiles se reflétant sur la surface de l'eau. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle en ignorait la raison. Elle devrait être heureuse que le capitaine puisse vivre ce type de relation avec une femme, mais ce n'était pas le cas...

A cette pensée, ses yeux s'embuèrent et les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sans qu'elle puisse les contenir. Surprise, elle porta sa main à sa joue pour cueillir les petites gouttes d'eau. Les fixant incrédules, elle s'interrogea. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ?

\- Oh, tu es là, Tori-chan ! S'exclama Shachi en s'approchant.

Vicky s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, elle pivota vers les nouveaux venus. Nouveaux venus qui malgré les nombreux efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître remarquèrent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Se jetant un coup d'œil entendu, ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la jeune femme avant de lui demander ce qui la déprimait. Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir qu'elle était triste et surtout qu'elle venait de pleurer comme le démontrait ses yeux rougis. Rien que ce petit détail chagrina les deux hommes qui ne purent que reprocher mentalement à leur capitaine son attitude inadmissible, selon eux.

En effet, la pauvre Tori-chan ne devait assurément pas être habituée à un tel traitement. Elle avait dormi avec Trafalgar, et devait sans nul doute possible croire ou même espérer davantage qu'une simple aventure. Parce que bien évidemment dans leur esprit pervers et prompt à sauter sur les conclusions hâtives, entre leur adorable cuisinière et leur capitaine, il y avait bien davantage qu'une franche camaraderie. D'ailleurs, il était même impensable voir impossible que Law puisse se contenter de tout bonnement dormir aux côtés de la jeune fille sans avoir l'idée ou même l'envie de la toucher. Alors bien entendu, le voir glisser aussitôt après elle, une autre femme dans son lit avait de quoi déboussoler et briser un cœur sensible.

Seulement, ils étaient loin du compte puisque l'adolescente était loin de penser en ses termes. Bien au contraire, elle était totalement perdue, déboussolée, face à ce sentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait confrontée à pareille situation.

Accoudés comme leur ravissante nakama à la rampe métallique, le regard porté sur l'horizon à peine visible malgré la lueur blafarde de la lune. Shachi se tourna alors subitement vers la jeune fille, et s'enquit sans détour :

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais, Tori-chan ?

Embarrassée, elle détourna le regard. Elle ignorait comment leur répondre et un sentiment d'embarras la gagna colorant quelque peu ses joues.

\- Allez, tu peux nous le dire, souffla Penguin en la gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux, une main amicale sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je comprends pas..., confia la jeune fille dans un souffle.

\- Quoi donc ? Fit Shachi en se tournant vers elle, une main posée sur le bastingage.

Exhalant un long soupir, la jeune fille se décida alors à vider son sac. Après tout, ils avaient raison. Depuis son arrivée dans cet équipage, et dans des conditions plutôt étranges, ils avaient toujours pris soin d'elle sans même savoir qu'elle était une fille. Ils veillaient sur elle, l'aidait toujours lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin, alors pourquoi ne pas s'ouvrir de ses tourments à ses deux nakamas ?

\- Ca a un rapport avec le capitaine ? Demanda encore Penguin comme pour mieux l'encourager.

Oh, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse à cette question, mais ils espéraient uniquement que le fait de lui montrer qu'ils se doutaient de la raison, l'aideraient à délier sa langue.

Silencieuse au début, elle s'appuya les coudes sur la barre métallique et fixa le reflet à demi plein de l'astre nocturne sur la surface paisible de l'océan. Après quelques minutes, elle prit la parole et vida son sac :

\- Le capitaine m'a dit qu'une femme ne devait pas se rendre dans la chambre d'un homme dans la nuit, alors pourquoi il accepte Kira ?

\- Mais, tu as aussi dormi avec lui, lui rappela le rouquin.

Elle se contenta d'opiner du chef avant de révéler ce qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'à lors :

\- La première fois, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais peur de l'orage et la deuxième, c'était l'autre soir. Nous avons été aspirés dans un espace temps et en revenant, nous dormions dans sa chambre.

Battant des cils, se lançant des regards étonnés, Shachi l'interrogea malgré tout :

\- Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ?

L'étonnement était total. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas une seule seconde que leur capitaine serait capable de se contenter de dormir en présence d'une femme dans son lit. Mais, la réponse qui franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme les choqua bien davantage.

\- Pas vraiment... Le capitaine faisait un cauchemar alors je l'ai rassuré. C'est tout.

Tout ?! C'était justement ça le problème ! S'ils étaient demeurés à un stade platonique, il n'était pas surprenant que Law calme ses ardeurs ailleurs. Et dire qu'ils avaient espéré que leur relation à tout deux ait pris une tournure plus... charnelle. A l'évidence, ils s'étaient montés la tête pour rien.

Néanmoins, le fait que Victoria ait pleuré était un signe qui ne trompait pas. La mine grave, Penguin la questionna encore :

\- Et c'est cela que tu ne comprends pas ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de préciser que ce n'était là qu'une partie de l'équation. Car non seulement, elle ne s'expliquait pas sa mise en garde lorsqu'il laissait Kira dormir chaque nuit dans son lit. Mais, le pire restait assurément le sentiment lui nouant le ventre et lui comprimant la poitrine tandis qu'une envie irrépressible de pleurer l'assaillait dès qu'elle y pensait.

Se fendant d'un large sourire et se lançant un regard entendu, les deux acolytes furent rassurés de constater que tout n'était pas perdu, du moins d'un côté. Penguin se tourna alors vers elle, la prit par les épaules en souriant et annonça comme s'il venait de trouver le Saint Graal :

\- Tori-chan, tu es jalouse.

Jalouse ?! Battant des paupières, elle assimila ce mot avant de secouer la tête et de réfuter cette constatation. Mais, Shachi ne la laissa pas nier aisément les choses et surenchérit pour son plus grand déplaisir :

\- Oh que si ! Tu ne supportes pas que Kira et le capitaine dorment ensembles, enfin là, je dirai même qu'ils cou...

Penguin lui décocha un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Inutile de rajouter du tourment à la pauvre Vicky.

\- Enfin bon, Tori-chan, enchaîna Penguin avec sérieux, est-ce que tu as mal au cœur quand tu les vois ensembles ? Ou que tu sais qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, tandis que tout sourire, Penguin reprenait sur le même ton :

\- Et cette boule au ventre ? Une colère incontrôlée ? Un sentiment de malaise ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative à toutes ces interrogations si bien que Shachi conclut avec une satisfaction non dissimulée :

\- Tu es jalouse, Tori-chan.

Non ! Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle refusait cette explication et pour une bonne raison.

\- Impossible ! Les dieux ne connaissent pas ce sentiment.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle leur confia que depuis très longtemps les êtres comme elle avaient banni les sentiments négatifs comme la jalousie de leur existence. Chose qui leur paraissait totalement impossible puisque dès lors qu'on aimait quelque chose, on éprouvait de la jalousie de devoir le partager avec une autre personne. Et pourtant, ils insistèrent sur le fait qu'elle l'était. Mais, comme elle protestait avec force, refusant même d'accepter cette éventualité, Shachi soupira et adopta une autre approche.

\- Tori-chan, tu as embrassé le capitaine ?

Hochement affirmatif de la petite tête brune avant de préciser :

\- C'était pour sceller le pacte. Et puis, un baiser n'est rien de particulier.

Fort bien... Si elle le prenait ainsi, il avait alors une suggestion à soumettre :

\- D'accord. Alors, Tori-chan, si ce n'est rien pour toi, embrasse-moi ?

Médusée, les yeux ronds, elle le fixa sans réagir tandis qu'il posait ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa dangereusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une sourde protestation montait du fond de ses entrailles. Elle ne voulait pas ! Mais alors cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient raison. Non, elle pouvait embrasser Shachi et n'importe qui, cela n'avait jamais été un problème jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi cela devrait en être un maintenant ? 

Pendant ce temps, Trafalgar ayant laissé à Kira le soin de nettoyer le bordel devant sa cabine, traversait les couloirs les mains dans les poches. Arrivant devant la cuisine, il trouva Jean Bart et Bepo devisant avec entrain de leur prochaine destination. A la vue du capitaine, le géant arqua un sourcil avant de lui demander s'il y avait un soucis. Après tout, il était rare que le capitaine vienne jusqu'aux cuisines si peu de temps après le repas.

Sans répondre, il fouilla la pièce du regard avant de demander où se trouvait la maîtresse des lieux. Il ne fut guère étonné de s'entendre dire qu'elle était partie lui apporter le café qu'il avait demandé. Chose étrange, puisqu'il n'avait émis aucune requête de ce genre, mais cela, il préféra le garder pour lui. Les femmes étaient décidément des êtres redoutables, pensa-t-il en songeant qu'il devrait recadrer les choses avec son invitée.

Mais pour l'heure, il se devait de retrouver Victoria et de s'entretenir avec elle. Après tout, laissé un tel désordre était impardonnable, et il ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler. 

Pendant ce temps, Doflamingo dont la patience était à bout, s'approcha du bord de la piscine dans laquelle se prélassait les femmes de son harem. Elles l'appelaient, lui coulaient des regards langoureux, tandis que les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il méditait la situation.

Son ancien subordonné, ce sale traître, avait récupéré la jeune femme qu'il convoitait. Il avait eu beau ruser, avait eu la chance de la tenir à sa merci, mais elle était parvenue à lui glisser, telle une anguille, entre les doigts.

Ce fut la présence de son fidèle ami et conseiller dans son dos, Trébol, qui le tira de ses pensées, le ramenant à l'instant présent. Sans se départir de son calme habituel, l'homme pâte à mâcher, lui révéla la prochaine escale des Hearts Pirates. A cette information, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du flamant se réjouissant déjà de revoir la ravissante brune qu'il mourrait d'envie d'ajouter à sa collection.

Le roi de Dressrosa s'apprêtait à distribuer ses ordres lorsque Trébol lui annonça qu'il avait déjà pris des dispositions, il ne manquait plus que lui et le navire de la Family partirait sans tarder.

Se détournant alors, il s'éloigna suivi de près par Trébol avant de lâcher en riant de son rire inquiétant :

\- J'arrive Law... Fufufu 

Sur le pont du sous-marin, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Vicky voyait le visage de Shachi s'approcher dangereusement. L'une des mains quitta son épaule, glissant sur cette dernière, remontant lentement sur son cou, repoussant ses longs cheveux d'ébènes avant de poser ses doigts sur sa joue.

Penguin demeuré silencieux jusque-là regarda avec inquiétude autour de lui. Il demanda alors :

\- Shashi, t'es sûr de toi ?

Mais, ce dernier ne releva pas se contentant d'approcher les lèvres féminines. Victoria, les yeux grands ouverts, voulut protester, crier sa désapprobation, mais cela signifierait aussi que ces deux-là avaient raison. Et cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse ! Cela allait à l'encontre des règles de son peuple ! En tant que déesse, elle ne pouvait guère, n'en avait même pas le droit, de ressentir de la jalousie !

Le souffle de son compagnon effleura les lèvres de l'adolescente qui se raidit imperceptiblement lorsque tout à coup une voix impérieuse s'éleva dans leur dos, glaçant le sang de tout ce petit monde.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ?

Au son de cette voix froide et tranchante, Shachi s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille, levant les mains, tandis qu'il pivotait vers le capitaine sur le pas de la porte. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le chirurgien de la mort les fixait d'un air lugubre tandis qu'une pensée commune traversait l'esprit des deux hearts: "On est mort...".

 _ **Hello mes p'tits loups !**_

 _ **Voici un premier chapitre qui devance celui de dimanche. Eh oui, un tit cadeau avant la rentrée. J'espère cependant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture^^**_


	68. Chapitre 68 : Attaque en pleine mer

**Chapitre 68 : Attaque en pleine mer**

Law n'en revenait pas. Mais que se passait-il bordel ? Il tournait la tête trente secondes et l'un de ses hommes tentaient une approche avec la jeune fille ! Et puis, pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas au lieu de le laisser faire ?! Immobile, ses prunelles luisant dangereusement dans l'obscurité, Law toisa les deux hommes qui tentèrent de s'expliquer vainement.

\- Euh... Capitaine... attendez, ce... n'est pas...

Silencieusement, les lèvres scellées, le chirurgien de la mort leva doucement la main, créant une sphère bleue avant de faire disparaître ses nakamas sous le regard médusé de la jeune fille. Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche, prête à lui signifier sa manière de penser lorsque des cris s'élevèrent des étages inférieurs du sous-marin.

Puis, Law ramena ses prunelles orageuses sur Victoria qui le considérait en silence et visiblement sans comprendre son geste.

\- Tu comptais vraiment le laisser t'embrasser ?

Le ton était tranchant, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. La jeune fille le fixa quelques instants, sans mot dire. Comment ça ? Il en avait de bonne lui ! Elle se sentait tellement mal par sa faute, et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait en elle, Shachi avait été assez gentil de tenter de lui expliquer.

Jalousie ? Voilà, le mot qu'elle retenait de l'histoire. Mais, alors même qu'elle se refusait jusqu'à lors de l'admettre, elle ne le nia pas plus longtemps face à son supérieur. Oui, cela était tout à fait possible après tout...

Son temps sur terre, parmi les humains s'éternisaient et il se pouvait fort bien que leurs émotions, les bonnes comme les mauvaises contaminent son âme. Si tel était le cas, pourrait-elle regagner les cieux au final ?

\- C'est votre faute...

\- Ma faute ? S'indigna le ténébreux en la coupant abruptement.

Le ton qu'il usait avec elle, attisa la colère de la jeune fille qui agacée s'emporta alors :

\- Oui, votre faute ! Ma...

Alors même qu'elle commençait sa phrase, elle se tut brusquement se retournant vers l'océan. L'atmosphère venait subitement de changer tandis que sentant un danger imminent approcher elle scrutait les eaux calme, fouillant les ténèbres. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis, que la jeune femme, tout comme son capitaine s'étant approché d'elle, nota la présence d'un brouillard épais à la couleur noirâtre.

C'était diffus, mais il était bien là. Reculant d'un pas, elle buta contre le chirurgien de la mort qui les prunelles cendrées fouillant l'obscurité se demandait encore ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer cette fois. Ce brouillard n'était pas normal ni même naturel et le fait que Victoria l'ait également senti signifiait que la situation était délicate.

Puis, tout à coup, le sous-marin fut ébranlé de toute part, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la jeune fille et son capitaine. Vicky bascula en arrière et aurait heurté de plein fouet le bastingage si Trafalgar, ne l'avait pas retenue d'une main autour de sa taille, tandis que l'autre reposait sur la rambarde de métal.

Le nez dans le pull jaune, la petite brune sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que Law se pressait davantage contre elle. Bon sang ! Que faisait-il dans un moment pareil ? Pensa-t-elle sans pour autant oser se dégager.

\- Des harpons, fit alors la voix du chirurgien. Je crois que nous avons à faire à des petits malins.

Libérant la demoiselle, il appela kikoku dans sa main et s'apprêtait à former une room lorsque tout à coup, il vit le regard émeraude s'agrandir de surprise avant de pivoter vers la mer d'un seul mouvement, levant les bras devant elle. Victoria dressa un bouclier de protection invisible tandis qu'un projectile s'y écrasa avant d'exploser. Le souffle de cette déflagration secoua violemment les flots et le submersible. Trafalgar n'ayant guère vu le coup venir se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe, passant par-dessus bord.

L'adolescente coula un regard vers son supérieur et tout en maintenant le bouclier, elle tendit une main à Law qui préféra user de sa room pour revenir sur le pont. La visibilité dut au gaz sombre ainsi qu'à la nuit rendait la localisation de leurs assaillants très difficile.

Néanmoins, il était étonné de constater que sa nouvelle recrue puisse sentir ainsi le danger arriver. Fort heureusement sa réactivité leur avait permis d'éviter une catastrophe monumentale. En effet, si un tel boulet de canon les avait frappé, ils auraient assurément été envoyés saluer les poissons au fond de l'océan.

Quittant la fine silhouette des yeux, il se mit en quête de leur ennemi parcourant du regard les ténèbres les enveloppant de leur épais manteau noir. Ce fut à cet instant que son équipage sortit en courant sur le pont se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut à cet instant que Law distinguant une forme immense au loin, celle d'un navire sans nul doute, ordonna à ses hommes de procéder à l'immersion du sous-marin.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de Victoria, maintenant la barrière autour du Polar Tang, il s'apprêtait à lui enjoindre de rentrer lorsqu'il eut la stupeur de voir le bouclier s'élargir davantage. Les yeux ronds de surprise, il s'apprêtait à la questionner lorsque Bepo lui cria, paniqué depuis le pas de la porte :

\- Capitaine, nous ne pouvons pas plonger !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Le système de navigation est endommagé.

Bordel ! S'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose immédiatement, ils risquaient fort de devoir livrer bataille sur les eaux. Coulant un regard vers Vicky, il lui demanda :

\- Ca va aller ?

Au lieu de répliquer comme elle envisageait de le faire, elle se retourna subitement pour voir un autre projectile frapper le dôme translucide. Déséquilibré, Trafalgar glissa et retomba sur la jeune fille la coinçant entre son corps et le bastingage. Pourtant, d'une main il tentait de maintenir une certaine distance afin de ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

\- Bepo, dis à tout le monde de se préparer au combat et va sortir Penguin et Shachi de la chambre froide.

Tout en lançant un oui paniqué, l'ours blanc se rua à l'intérieur du sous-marin tandis que Kira arrivait sur le pont. D'un seul regard, elle évalua la situation. Des ennemis, encore non identifiés, semblaient les avoir pris pour cible et visiblement, le fait de ne pas pouvoir plonger, handicapait les hearts. Cependant, voyant la brune dresser un rempart invisible autour du Polar Tang était surprenant car elle ignorait tout de ses aptitudes.

Pour sa part, Law s'inquiétait car il semblait que leurs ennemis les avait encerclés. Était-ce la marine ? Non, il en doutait... Alors qui ? Des pirates ? Ils oeuvraient rarement en groupe même si on pouvait assister à certaines alliances. Et tandis qu'ils s'interrogeaient, il vit un navire apparaître en pleine lumière. Ils ne s'agissaient nullement de pirates et encore moins de marines, ils ne portaient aucun étendard à leur mât.

Kira s'approcha de Victoria et de Law. Tout sourire, elle commenta sa capacité fort intéressante lorsque tout à coup de nouveaux projectiles furent lancés de toute part. Combien étaient-ils bordel ? se demandait Law lorsque la déesse lui annonça :

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul navire, mais l'un d'entre eux à bord possède le pouvoir de dupliquer.

A ces mots, les hearts commencèrent à s'inquiéter tandis que le chirurgien se demandait déjà comment la jeune femme pouvait le savoir et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui confia sans sourciller :

\- Je peux le sentir.

Très bien... Donc, si elle pouvait le sentir, nul doute qu'elle pouvait également lui fournir sa localisation. Et il ne se trompa guère et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête un endroit sur la droite. Seulement, dans le noir total pas facile de choisir où atterrir. Et puis, ce serait suicidaire de se lancer ainsi à l'aveuglette.

Kira, demeurée en retrait, observait la situation et les évènements. Leurs assaillants les bombardaient à coups de canons tandis que la nouvelle nakama de Law les parait de son bouclier, de plus, elle affirmait que leurs ennemis n'étaient qu'un. Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sûre alors qu'on ne pouvait pas voir à plus de deux mètres ?

Sans plus se préoccuper de Victoria qui, il le savait, mettrait tout en œuvre pour les protéger, il se détourna et dispensa ses ordres. Aussitôt, au pas de course, les hearts entreprirent de se défaire des harpons. Law, utilisant sa room, trancha les câbles qu'il put lorsqu'un nouveau boulet de canon vint s'écraser sur le bouclier.

Kira leva les yeux vers l'endroit de l'impact et fronça les sourcils. Cette barrière que sa rivale maintenait autour du sous-marin paraissait être à toute épreuve. Il n'y avait là aucune trace de fissure. C'était indemne... Regardant autour d'elle, Kira constata que l'équipage pirate mettait tout en œuvre pour se défaire des attaches ennemies, délaissant à Victoria la charge de leur sécurité. Ils lui faisaient donc tous une confiance totale et aveugle...

Cette gamine était redoutable, elle le devinait. Non seulement, elle avait battu Kaïto dont les talents et les pouvoirs au combat étaient immenses, même elle ne faisait pas le poids. Et le fait de la voir, à présent, user d'un pouvoir inattendu, elle en vint à se demander jusqu'où allait ses capacités. Si bien qu'au final, la pointe vivace de la jalousie s'enfonça doucement dans son cœur.

Victoria s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle ne pourrait pas maintenir le bouclier éternellement et les attaques pleuvaient sans relâche. Lorsque à sa grande surprise, le calme revint. Fronçant les sourcils, Vicky n'abaissa pourtant pas le dôme, se demandant ce qu'ils préparaient cette fois.

\- Sans doute sont-ils à court de boulets de canon ? lança Penguin en souriant.

Le dernier harpon décroché de la carlingue du Polar Tang, Law s'approcha de Vicky, son nodachi toujours à la main. Là, il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de demander :

\- Tu penses que tu peux nous téléporter assez loin ?

Elle opina du chef, consciente que cela lui demanderait un effort supplémentaire. Après tout, la barrière, dressée à une telle ampleur et sur une telle période, amenuisait ses forces, et lui demander de les transporter à l'abri, sans attendre qu'elle ne se repose un peu, avait des conséquences. Or, elle préférait se taire car si elle lui en parlait, il risquait fort de la préserver et mettrait ainsi son équipage entier en péril. Et autant dire que Vicky ne voulait pas être un fardeau, et cela pour personne...

Profitant donc de l'accalmie, elle abaissa la barrière et s'apprêtait à téléporter le navire ainsi que ses occupants lorsque tout à coup un bruit, comme un sifflement, se fit entendre. Law poussa violemment Victoria à terre avant de parer le coup de sabre que l'homme venant d'arriver sur le sous-marin abattait sur sa nakama.

Sidérée, allongée sur le sol, la déesse se redressa doucement sur ses bras pour assister à l'affrontement de son capitaine. Bon sang, un ennemi était parvenu à se faufiler à leur bord ?! Comment ? Tandis qu'elle se posait des questions, elle leva les yeux vers le sommet du mât pour découvrir qu'un harpon y était encore ancré ! Elle se redressa rapidement et faisant apparaître son épée de glace se lança dans la bataille consciente qu'il serait vain, à présent, d'user de son bouclier.

Rejoignant Jean Bart, Vicky lui désigna le harpon par lequel leurs adversaires arrivaient en glissant le long du câble. Sans attendre, et la laissant seule, il escalada le long morceau de bois.

Victoria frappait de son épée les ennemis qui osaient venir lui chercher querelle. Elle les repoussait tant bien que mal, leur décochant des coups de pieds ou en usant de son pouvoir de glace pour immobiliser.

Tournant sur elle-même, elle fouilla le pont s'assurant que tout le monde allait bien et n'était pas en danger lorsqu'elle vit un individu, tout de noir vêtu approcher de Kira. Voyant que cette dernière ne bougeait pas, Vicky interpella Law qui échangea sa place avec la belle avant d'entamer un corps à corps endiablé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit des sabres s'entrechoquant ainsi que les cris des pirates s'élevaient de part et d'autres.

Mais, pour sa part, même si la situation demeurait grave à bord, il restait un problème de taille à proximité : le détenteur de ce fruit du démon. Il ne s'approchait pas, se contentant de leur envoyer des doubles, les épuisants ainsi à force de combat. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Kira s'approcha, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Sans se démonter, la jeune fille lui expliqua la situation.

Autant dire que Kira était surprise par ce bout de femme. Elle était assurément intelligente ! Elle n'était pas uniquement jolie, non, elle en avait aussi dans la tête. Mais, elle aussi... Et tandis que la déesse se tournait vers Law afin de lui crier ses projets, ce dernier, vit avec horreur Kira extirper une dague de sa manche et l'abattre dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Le sang macula la robe au jolly roger des hearts tandis que des exclamations choquées et horrifiées s'élevaient sur le pont.


	69. Chapitre 69 : Confrontation

**Hello mes p'tits loups !**

 **Tout d'abord désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre mercredi comme prévu, mais je le poste aujourd'hui avec celui de dimanche. Non non vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien lu ! Deux chapitres aujourd'hui, donc bonne lecture et tous à vos reviews^^**

 **KISSSSS ^^**

 **Chapitre 69 : Confrontation**

 _Autant dire que Kira était surprise par ce bout de femme. Elle était assurément intelligente ! Elle n'était pas uniquement jolie, non, elle en avait aussi dans la tête. Mais, elle aussi... Et tandis que la déesse se tournait vers Law afin de lui crier ses projets, ce dernier, vit avec horreur Kira extirper une dague de sa manche et l'abattre dans le dos de la jeune fille._

 _Le sang macula la robe au jolly roger des hearts tandis que des exclamations choquées et horrifiées s'élevaient sur le pont._

Oui, comment imaginer une seule seconde que la femme partageant le lit du capitaine attenterait aux jours d'un membre de l'équipage ? Il était impensable qu'une telle chose se produise puisqu'il n'existait pas de personnes assez folles pour oser s'attirer les foudres du redouté chirurgien de la mort.

D'ailleurs, une aura noire et oppressante enveloppa le pont en un battement de cils, glaçant le sang des Hearts qui osaient à peine respirer. Leur capitaine était hors de lui, et dans les moments comme celui-ci, il valait mieux éviter de s'interposer et faire profil bas.

Sortant de leur torpeur, Ban et Penguin se ruèrent alors vers Victoria pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Non, curieusement c'était Kira qui se tenait la main en grimaçant de douleur. La lame de sa dague s'était étrangement brisée avant de s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

Son sang coulait abondamment, se répandant sur le sol de bois tandis que Victoria rassurait ses compagnons sans pour autant la lâcher du regard.

Kira ôta le métal ancré dans sa chair en gémissant de douleur et tandis qu'elle le laissait tomber en un bruit métallique sur le pont, une main lui enserra le cou par derrière avant de l'arracher de terre. Les pieds se balançant dans le vide, elle porta ses deux mains à sa gorge, espérant ainsi se dégager. Mais, cela fut vain et elle le comprit bien vite.

Elle enfonça, en dernier recours, ses ongles dans la chair de son agresseur espérant ainsi le contraindre à la libérer. Malheureusement, il ne broncha pas. Pire, elle entendit une voix, celle de Trafalgar Law, résonner à son oreille. Le ton de sa voix se révélait bien trop calme et bas pour n'être qu'un simple avertissement.

\- Kira-ya... Tu me déçois...

Oui, elle le décevait et il se reprochait son inconséquence ! Il l'avait accueillie à son bord, afin de la déposer sur la prochaine île. Et cela pourquoi ? En souvenir des agréables moments qui les liaient ? Quelle erreur ! Profitant de cette aubaine, cette garce s'attaquait à son équipage, tentant de prendre la vie de Victoria ! Comment pourrait-il se pardonner son erreur de jugement et surtout comment pourrait-il passer l'éponge sur son geste ?! ? Non, il ne pourrait pas faire comme si cela ne s'était pas produit ! Elle méritait une punition que lui seul, le capitaine devait lui administrer.

Furieux contre elle, mais surtout contre lui-même, il la projeta sur le sol du pont de l'autre côté. Elle roula en criant de douleur avant de s'immobiliser un peu plus loin.

Kira, le cœur battant et le souffle cœur, sut à cet instant que Law ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pire, il allait la tuer, lui faire regretter de l'avoir trahi ! Une sourde angoisse lui nouant le ventre, elle se redressa péniblement lui faisant face.

S'immobilisant face à la jeune femme, Kikoku à la main, il s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup de poing lorsque Kira le devança et tenta de lui porter un coup de pied en vrille qu'il para sans peine. Puis, il referma ses longs doigts glacés marqués des lettres D.E.A.T.H, sur sa gorge et pressa fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à suffoquer.

Elle agitait ses jambes, tentant de lui porter un coup qui le contraindrait à la libérer. Mais, ce fut peine perdu, car malgré les attaques qui l'atteignaient, jamais le chirurgien de la mort ne lâcha prise. Le regard plus dur et plus sombre que jamais, un sourire froid et sadique aux lèvres, il admirait la souffrance de sa proie déformer son ravissant visage.

Et tandis que l'air se raréfiait dans les poumons de la jeune femme et qu'elle virait au bleu, Law coula un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Vicky que Ban et Penguin entouraient déjà de leurs intentions.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas blessée, nota-t-il mentalement, en ramenant son regard sur la main blessée de Kira.

Tout était allé bien trop vite, mais il semblait que Victoria ayant senti l'attaque venir se soit protégée d'une fine couche de glace, comme durant leur affrontement. Cela avait suffi, visiblement à briser la lame de Kira qui tel un effet ricochet était venu s'enfoncer dans sa main.

Néanmoins, ce n'était guère le moment d'admirer les talents d'anticipations de l'adolescente. Bien au contraire, assailli de toute part et devant faire face au problème imprévu nommé Kira, il s'apprêtait à la transpercer de sa lame lorsqu'un ennemi jaillit de nulle part en agitant son sabre, tenta de lui assener un coup mortel. Vif, le chirurgien de la mort esquiva avec aisance l'attaque en se décalant vers l'arrière.

Profitant de cette occasion, Kira donna un coup sur son bras, à la pliure du coude, l'obligeant de ce fait à la libérer. Surpris, il lui jeta un regard contrarié tandis qu'elle reculait de quelques pas, les yeux brillants de larmes menaçant de se mettre à couler à tout instant. Nodachi en main, Trafalgar se dirigea vers la jeune femme afin d'appliquer sa sentence. Il lui avait fait confiance, elle en avait abusé et trahi.

Toutefois, les ennemis affluaient encore et voyaient leur nombre augmenter de secondes en secondes. Visiblement, le possesseur du fruit du démon de la duplication demeurait à bonne distance, les assaillants de clones. Consciente que cela ne pourrait pas s'éterniser et que les Hearts commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer, Victoria se décida à agir.

Pivotant vers son capitaine, posant ses prunelles émeraudes sur le pont s'étendant devant elle, elle jaugea la situation. Puis, sans attendre, elle fit apparaître une fine couche de glace sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Glace qui se répandit telle une traînée de poudre sur le pont du navire.

Chaque personne étant touchée par cette dernière se retrouvait immanquablement pris dans cet étau glacé, incapable de bouger, sans faire de distinction. Amis ou ennemis, les pieds scellés sur le sol de bois, ils ne purent que constater les faits.

Mais, alors même que cette attaque approchait du capitaine, ce dernier exécutant un léger petit saut avec aisance, évita de subir le même sort. Il avisa alors Kira immobilisée avant de porter son attention vers sa nakama qui s'approchait du bastingage. Posant ses mains sur ce dernier, elle fouilla l'épaisse couche de fumée avant d'annoncer à l'intention de son supérieur :

\- Je vais mettre un terme à ces copies, capitaine.

\- Attends, je...

Mais, elle ne lui laissa guère le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie. Décidément, elle n'apprendrait jamais ! Elle ne devait aucunement se porter à l'attaque d'elle-même, seule, et surtout sans avoir obtenu son aval.

\- Law ! S'exclama subitement une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

Se retournant d'un bloc, le regard énigmatique, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir une seconde Kira sortir de l'intérieur du submersible. Il chercha la première des yeux pour constater qu'elle était bien prise dans la glace. Bon sang, ce pouvoir n'avait donc pas de limite ? Le pire étant certainement qu'ils ne pouvaient guère faire la distinction entre l'original et la copie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Law ? Demanda la nouvelle venue en s'approchant.

Tout en parlant, elle promena ses pupilles dorées sur le pont, s'arrêtant sur son double. Affichant alors une mine sidérée, elle se tourna vers le ténébreux qui lui résuma brièvement la situation.

\- Où est Tori-chan ? Demanda Kira avec inquiétude.

\- Quelque part dans ce brouillard.

Ils ne pouvaient faire qu'une seule chose pour le moment, repousser les assaillants qui osaient s'aventurer sur le pont et attendre son retour. 

Sur le bateau ennemi, Victoria s'avançait d'un pas lent, son épée fétiche en main. Elle ne se pressait pas, ses cheveux claquaient au vent, fouettant son visage tandis qu'un silence de mort régnait sur ce navire.

Et malgré l'absence d'équipage, elle sentait la présence du détenteur du fruit du démon. Silencieuse, elle marcha jusqu'à l'arrière du bateau. Là, accoudé avec nonchalance sur la rampe de bois, il fixait les ténèbres d'un regard morne jusqu'à ce que sentant l'arrivée de Victoria, il pivota, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'agissait d'un individu d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes. Malgré tout, sa carrure athlétique en imposait et il émanait de sa personne une aura de puissance fort impressionnante.

Victoria comprit sans peine que cet homme était fort, puissant même. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour sauver ses compagnons : le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, la violence n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait alors elle commença par user de la méthode douce.

\- Arrête immédiatement, ou je devrai t'y contraindre.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, une expression lubrique au fond des yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire édenté. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il fit un pas vers l'adolescente.

Il se demandait comment une gamine pourrait le mettre au tapis. Cette enfant donnait plutôt le sentiment de pouvoir se briser au premier coup. Et pourtant, à l'assurance qu'elle affichait, et à l'expression déterminée de son visage, il sut qu'il devait se méfier. Après tout, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.

Sans se presser, il extirpa son épée de son fourreau, fit des mouvements circulaires comme pour s'échauffer avant de se placer face à elle.

\- Quel est ton nom, gamine ?

\- Victoria.

\- Eh bien, Victoria, que dirais-tu de passer un marché avec moi ?

Intriguée, la jeune fille plissa les yeux et attendit qu'il ne révèle le fond de sa pensée. Ce qui ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs.

\- Si je gagne, tu viens avec moi et sera mon esclave.

Il se tut, étudiant l'expression neutre de la brune avant de reprendre sur le même ton :

\- Et si tu gagnes, je me retirerai...

Vicky soupesa sa proposition avant de secouer la tête négativement et d'ajouter :

\- Si je gagne, tu te retires certes. Mais, tu me diras également qui t'a embauché.

Il arqua un sourcil, étonné. En effet, comment cette fille pouvait-elle savoir qu'il n'oeuvrait pas pour son compte ? Rien ni personne ne pouvait connaître ce détail. Toutefois, il accepta le marché avant de se mettre en garde, imité aussitôt par la jeune fille.

Prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, il se propulsa à une vitesse phénoménale sur Victoria qui para de sa lame. Des étincelles jaillirent du choc tandis que les coups s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres.

Et lorsqu'il agrippa l'adolescente par le haut de sa robe, l'attirant vers lui, Vicky ne résista pas. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'il ricana en commentant :

\- Pitoyable ton capitaine... Il envoie une gamine pour faire son boulot.

Les mots fouettèrent la jeune fille tel un coup de poignard. Son regard se durcit imperceptiblement. Détail qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de l'ennemi qui ajouta moqueur :

\- Oh oh... Je vois, tu es amoureuse de lui, et il en abuse certainement. Tu couches sans doute même avec lui... Je promets que je suis un bien meilleur coup, l'expérience fait la différence, Victoria.

Il approchait sa bouche de celle de la brune qui contrariée lui donna un coup de boule. Sous l'effet de surprise et de douleur, il la libéra avant de tituber vers l'arrière. Un sourire mauvais étira alors ses lèvres masculines. Cette garce ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait la dompter, la soumettre à son bon vouloir.

Sans attendre, il fit apparaître des silhouettes humaines, assurément des copies de ses hommes, qui au lieu de bondir vers le Polar Tang, fondirent sur la jeune fille. Nullement surprise par cette action, Victoria esquiva leur coup, en para certains, et en frappa d'autres.

Elle résistait à l'assaut avec peine, après tout le nombre d'assaillants ne cessait d'augmenter et enchaînaient les attaques. Si bien que l'un d'entre eux atteignit sa cible. Touchée à l'estomac, elle fut projetée contre des tonneaux. Grimaçant de douleur, elle, se releva doucement.

A peine se retrouva-t-elle sur pieds que ses adversaires la saisissaient par les bras, l'immobilisant et la désarmant. Leur créateur se fendit d'un large sourire tout en marchant vers elle. Il extirpa une petite dague des plis de sa tunique qu'il fit danser entre ses doigts avant de la poser doucement sur la gorge de Victoria, incapable de bouger.


	70. Chapitre 70: Le calme après la tempête

**Chapitre 70 : Le calme après la tempête**

Les yeux brillants, Victoria soutenait le regard de son ennemi refusant de plier devant la menace qu'il représentait. Certes, ils étaient adversaires et sans nul doute se trouvait-elle, du moins en apparence, à sa merci.

Le métal froid glissa sur sa peau, descendant lentement de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins où elle s'arrêta quelques instants.

Curieusement, Victoria sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine sans trop en comprendre la raison. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne mourrait pas, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Alors, pourquoi cette sourde angoisse lui nouait-elle le ventre ?

L'homme accentua la pression sur sa lame jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit se fasse entendre, celui du tissu que l'on déchirait. Puis, d'un mouvement brutal, il fit descendre la dague, déchirant par ce simple geste la robe de la brune qui ne réagit pas.

Son corps ainsi exposé, elle frissonna à la caresse de la brise nocturne caressant sa peau ainsi mise à nue. Elle éprouva comme une certaine gêne, un embarras qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Était-ce encore une émotion née de sa trop longue vie parmi les humains ? Refoulant alors, tant bien que mal, ce nouveau sentiment, elle toisa son adversaire avec froideur, lui démontrant ainsi qu'elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

Au même moment, sur le sous-marin, les ennemis affluaient de nouveau, signe aux yeux du toubib que Victoria n'avait pas encore vaincu leur ennemi. Se battant aux côtés de Kira, enfin la seconde qu'il espérait être l'originale, il repoussa leurs assaillant, protégeant ainsi ses hommes pris dans la glace.

D'un violent coup de pied, il envoya un attaquant par-dessus bord avant de se retourner d'un bloc, cherchant la jeune femme des yeux. Il la repéra bien vite, aux prises avec trois ennemis. Ces ordures, à trois sur une femme, nul doute qu'ils auraient le dessus ! Il tendit la main, formant une room avant d'échanger sa place avec celle de Kira. Se retrouvant alors au milieu du trio, il les découpa en petits morceaux avant de les assembler d'une manière bien étrange. Totalement déboussolés, les individus ne surent comment réagir et ne parvenaient pas davantage à bouger correctement.

Kira le remercia pour son intervention qui lui avait, sans nul doute possible, sauver la vie. Puis, lui adressant un regard inquiet, elle s'enquit :

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

Sans relever, Law porta ses prunelles cendrées sur un point invisible au-delà de ce brouillard épais. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa nakama s'en sorte. Elle était partie d'elle-même, et sans lui donner l'opportunité de l'accompagner.

Kira observa le ténébreux à la dérobée, étudiant son expression. Elle nota sans peine que le pirate semblait persuadé que l'adolescente s'en sortirait indemne. Pourquoi lui faisait-il donc confiance à ce point ?

Mais, tout à coup, voyant un mouvement sur sa droite du coin de l'œil, elle se jeta sur Trafalgar, le plaquant au sol tandis qu'un cri de douleur franchissait ses lèvres. Surpris, Law se dégagea pour constater qu'un poignard venait de transpercer la main de la jeune femme, la clouant au sol. Vivement, il retira la lame et la renvoya à l'attaquant, l'atteignant en pleine tête.

\- T'es bien roulée pour une gamine, fit le quadragénaire les yeux brillants.

Il imaginait déjà dans sa petite tête tout un tas de jeux indécents auxquels il la soumettrait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il s'approcha encore de quelques pas, lorsque Victoria usa de ses pouvoirs. Elle gela les individus qui la retenaient avant de poser ses prunelles claires sur son vis-à-vis, qui médusé la fixait.

Assez ! Elle saturait ! Ce combat s'éternisait et ses forces s'amenuisaient, sans compter que pour ne pas pénaliser Trafalgar, elle avait bloqué d'elle-même le lien. Ainsi, elle ne puiserait pas dans son énergie personnelle et il pourrait se battre tranquillement. Oui, mais voilà, il y avait aussi un inconvénient. En faisant cela, elle ne pouvait guère se battre longtemps en usant de ses dons. Il lui fallait donc rapidement en finir !

Alors, une fois libérée, elle se fendit d'un large sourire et se téléportant, elle disparut du champ de vision de son adversaire. Ce dernier tourna sur lui-même, fouillant le pont de son bateau avant de la voir réapparaître à plusieurs pas de là. Se fendant d'un large sourire, il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsqu'une autre Victoria fit son apparition. Puis une autre... Effaré, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que la demoiselle usait de sa capacité pour créer des copies d'elle-même. Chose qui l'énerva bien davantage.

\- Mais, qui t'es toi, bordel ? Comment peux-tu copier mon pouvoir ?

\- C'est toi qui me copie, firent les nombreuses Victoria présentes sur le pont.

\- C'est moi qui est mangé le fruit du démon, arqua-t-il avec force comme pour se convaincre lui-même de cet état de fait.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'une des silhouettes se détacha du groupe et marcha vers lui, faisant apparaître une épée de glace au creux de sa main. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle révéla :

\- Et moi, je l'ai créé.

A ces mots, il eut l'impression que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Le créer ? Comme si cela était possible ! Non, elle mentait à n'en pas douter pour mieux le déstabiliser ! Puis, il raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son sabre et s'élança vers la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas. Il la transperça de part en part. Se fendant d'un sourire de vainqueur, sentant le liquide rougeâtre et chaud ruisseler sur sa main, il se mit à ricaner.

\- Tu as perdu...

Aussitôt, la silhouette se dissipa et il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple copie. Bordel, il n'en finirait jamais ! Il s'élança vers une autre, appelant ses créations à l'imiter. En un même ensemble, ils exterminèrent les multiples gamines aux longs cheveux d'ébènes. Il se réjouissait de son coup lorsque Victoria se matérialisa derrière lui, le visage fermé. Elle referma ses doigts sur son épaule et sans prononcer un seul mot, le gela sur place.

Sur le Polar Tang, Trafalgar vit la couche de glace à ses pieds fondre comme neige au soleil, et libérer ainsi de ses entraves les personnes immobilisées, signe inéluctable que Victoria avait annulé son pouvoir ou avait perdu conscience.

Les combats reprirent aussitôt, sans même l'once d'une hésitation. Law se jeta également dans la bataille, imité en cela par Kira. Puis, subitement, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, les copies explosèrent en des milliers de particules pour ne laisser que les originaux. Ces derniers ainsi révélés aux yeux de tous ne s'attardèrent pas plus que nécessaire en ce lieu. Après tout, leur nombre ne dépassait point le chiffre quinze.

Et tout comme les copies, la brume sombre se dissipa laissant apparaître le navire ennemi. A bord, ils virent la fine silhouette de leur nakama que Law, sans attendre, ramena à son bord.

Se retrouvant face à son capitaine, Victoria se détourna vivement, ramenant honteusement les pans de sa robe en lambeau sur son corps. Le feu aux joues, étrangement, elle osait à peine regarder le grand ténébreux.

Law la fixa quelques instants avant de tendre la main et faire apparaître une room, puis bougeant ses doigts, il souleva le bateau ennemi avant de le trancher de sa lame et de le laisser s'abattre dans les flots sous les regards médusés de ses hommes.

Ce ne fut pas son action qui les choqua, mais plutôt le niveau de sa capacité qui semblait s'accroître avec le temps. Trafalgar Law devenait de plus en plus fort, et il n'y avait pas un Heart qui ne s'en réjouissait pas.

Kira, tout sourire, s'approcha du jeune homme, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, lorsqu'il lui tourna vivement le dos pour faire face à Victoria. Et sans attendre, il les téléporta tout deux à l'intérieur du sous-marin, sous les regards ahuri de l'équipage. Non que cela surprenne quelqu'un à bord, mais elle, en tout cas, elle était choquée. Il venait tout bonnement de l'ignorer au profit d'une gamine !

\- T'inquiète pas, commença Ban en souriant. Tu risques rien avec Tori-chan.

Shachi et Penguin le fusillèrent du regard avant de se détourner, se rappelant alors de leur conversation avec la jeune fille avant cette attaque. Sans mot dire, ils aidèrent les blesser à rejoindre l'infirmerie, en attendant que le capitaine ne daigne se charger des blessés les plus graves.

Dans la cabine de Victoria, Law se tenait face à une adolescente frissonnante d'embarras. Ses petites mains se crispaient sur le tissu du vêtement, s'efforçant de maintenir ce dernier sur son corps.

Sans se départir de sa froideur et de son indifférence, il lui ordonna de se changer et de venir le rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Les blessés étaient nombreux et il aurait besoin de mains d'œuvre.

Puis, se détournant il marcha jusqu'à la porte. Posant une main sur la poignée, il lui lança un regard énigmatique par-dessus son épaule avant de lui promettre qu'il obtiendrait la réponse à sa question, à savoir pourquoi elle allait laisser Shachi l'embrasser.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il quittait la chambre. Pourquoi ? Curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le lui dire... Pourtant, si elle persistait à garder le silence, il risquait fort de s'emporter et ses deux amis subiraient la colère du capitaine.

Exhalant un long soupir de résignation, elle se changea avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie où Trafalgar soignait ses hommes. A la vue de la jeune fille, les Hearts la saluèrent d'un sourire qu'elle leur rendit sans hésiter.

\- Victoria-ya, tu vas bander Ren et désinfecter la plaie de Nobu, ensuite tu viendras m'aider.

Elle se contenta d'opiner du chef et tandis qu'elle s'attelait à bander la main du couturier, ce dernier coula un regard inquisiteur vers son supérieur avant de sourire légèrement.

Puis, il se pencha sur l'oreille de la demoiselle et murmura comme pour lui-même :

\- Tu comptes le laisser t'avoir après avoir glissé Kira dans son lit ?

Battant des paupières, elle le dévisagea sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Doucement, il enroula une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son doigt, et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

\- Ce n'est qu'un idiot...

Tout à coup, un scalpel vint se planter non loin de la tête de Ren qui tressaillit de surprise et de crainte mêlées tandis qu'il avisait son supérieur. Ce dernier, les yeux sur la plaie qu'il refermait, lança :

\- Si tu as assez de force pour draguer à l'infirmerie, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais l'aura qui enveloppait, en cet instant son supérieur n'augurait rien de bon. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise et obéisse tout simplement.

Sans rechigner, il se leva et après avoir remercié son adorable infirmière s'éclipsa. Contrariée, Victoria ôta le projectile du mur et le déposa sur l'une des tablettes avant de se lever à son tour. Refoulant les mots cinglants qui lui montaient aux lèvres, elle rejoignit Nobu qui attendait allongé sur l'un des nombreux lits. Sa plaie n'était pas profonde, mais la vue du sang indisposait sérieusement ce jeune homme. Il n'était guère plus âgé que le capitaine, mais contrairement au reste de l'équipage, il se faisait discret. Il détestait attirer l'attention sur sa personne.

Délicatement, Vicky commença à tamponner sa blessure d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant tout en le félicitant pour son courage. Elle achevait son travail lorsqu'elle lut de l'appréhension dans le regard de son patient. Nul besoin de se retourner pour deviner que Trafalgar se tenait dans son dos. Il n'y avait pas à dire : ses hommes le craignaient et l'admiraient tout à la fois.

Exhalant un long soupir, et levant les yeux au plafond, elle s'écarta pour le laisser voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il examina son travail ainsi que le bras du jeune homme avant de lui conseiller de ne pas forcer sur son bras et de bien le laisser à l'air libre, du moins pour un temps. Puis, il le congédia tout simplement.

Après plusieurs heures d'un travail rigoureux, ils arrivèrent enfin au terme de leur tâche. Se débarrassant de ses gants en latex, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Victoria qui stérilisait déjà les divers outils chirurgicaux. Il se lava les mains avec un gel désinfectant avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Sans la toucher, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, l'emprisonnant de ce fait entre lui et le meuble. Il la vit tressaillir tandis qu'il demandait alors :

\- Comptais-tu vraiment le laisser t'embrasser, miss ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Encore ?! Il revenait à la charge, réitérant sa question. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, elle articula malgré tout avec aplomb et une indifférence qu'elle était loin d'éprouver :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, capitaine ? Ce n'est jamais qu'un baiser.

\- Vraiment ? Railla le beau ténébreux tandis que d'une main posée sur sa taille il l'obligeait à lui faire face.


	71. Chapitre 71 : Sous la douche

**Chapitre 71 : Sous la douche**

A présent face à face, son souffle se bloqua au fond de sa gorge. Ne supportant pas le regard perçant de son capitaine, et craignant qu'il ne parvienne à lire en elle, dans son cœur plus précisément, elle détourna le regard. Chose qu'il ne lui autorisa point puisqu'il souleva son menton du bout de l'index avant d'annoncer :

\- Donc, je peux t'embrasser, Victoria-ya ? Je peux poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, glisser ma langue dans ta bouche afin d'en caresser la tienne ? Tu es donc d'accord, pour que de nos souffles je n'en fasse qu'un ?

Tout en parlant, il s'était penché sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, les caressait du bout du pouce, tout en faisant courir son souffle tiède sur son visage. Victoria était à l'agonie. L'envie irrépressible de sentir la bouche de son capitaine s'emparer de la sienne la tenaillait. Mais hors de question de le lui dire ! Oh que non ! Nul doute qu'il se moquerait d'elle ! Et puis... Shachi avait soulevé un point important. Elle était jalouse... Détail qui pour des humains semblait anodin, mais pour elle, une déesse, cela restait du domaine de l'impensable.

Sans compter que les propos de Ren avaient également leur importance. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose des sentiments humains : tels que l'amour ou la jalousie, alors le fait que le couturier lui ait demandé si elle comptait laisser le capitaine l'avoir elle aussi, après avoir glissé Kira dans son lit la tracassait.

Or, cette pensée lui traversant la tête. Elle revit le moment où elle se trouvait devant sa cabine, et une colère gronda en elle, mêlée à la jalousie.

Ce fut pour cette unique raison que de ses deux mains plaquées sur le torse de Trafalgar, elle le repoussa sans ménagement. S'il fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître, cependant, les prunelles émeraude brûlaient de mécontentement.

\- Je doute que Kira approuve votre comportement, capitaine.

Law la fixa quelques instants avant de se fendre d'un sourire sardonique :

\- Jalouse ?

Choquée d'entendre cette constatation de la part de l'intéressé en personne, elle pâlit et répliqua avec force :

\- Pas du tout !

\- Vraiment... ?

Son cœur cognait à coup redoublés dans sa poitrine. Piégée ! Elle se sentait prise au piège face à cet homme. Elle refusait pourtant d'admettre la véracité de tout ceci. La jalousie n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle devait éprouver. Alors taisant ses émotions lui comprimant la poitrine, refoulant les larmes menaçant de couler dès qu'elle songeait à lui, embrassant Kira, elle répondit avec aplomb :

\- Non, capitaine. Vous pouvez embrasser qui bon vous semble. Cela ne me regarde en rien.

Comme ces mots lui coûtaient et lui écorchait les cordes vocales. Pourtant, hors de question de démontrer oh combien il avait vu juste, tout comme Shachi et Penguin. Law s'avança alors de nouveau vers elle, silencieux. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de lui signifier :

\- Je n'envisageais pas les choses autrement, miss.

Elle soutint son regard pénétrant avant de prendre congé. Comme la porte se refermait sur elle, Law demeuré seul, exhala un long soupir. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement de la manière escomptée.

La jeune fille semblait différente. Son regard d'ordinaire inexpressif, marquait dorénavant quelques émotions. Elle avait beau être une déesse, ne ressentir aucun sentiment humain à la base, il n'en demeurait pas moins que visiblement ces dernières commençaient à l'affecter. Il n'était pas dupe, il était assez perspicace et observateur pour comprendre certaines choses. Et même si elle gardait le silence sur certains points, il avait réalisé que quelque chose l'inquiétait et l'angoissait. D'un autre côté, s'entendre dire que les Dieux ne connaissaient pas l'amour et la jalousie, était aberrant.

Effectivement, si cela était vrai, alors cela signifiait qu'elle envisageait de se marier à un homme pour qui elle ne ressentait aucun attachement. Comme touts les autres Dieux, d'ailleurs... Non, cela ne pouvait point être ainsi. Elle devait forcément ressentir quelque chose, de l'affection pour Hayato. Après tout, on ne s'unissait pas à quelqu'un sans une base solide.

Laissant de côté, pour un temps du moins, le fiancé disparu, Law songea à la scène qu'il avait interrompue sur le pont. Shachi s'apprêtait à embrasser sa nakama. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu sur ses motivations, mais il avait noté à la crispation de son corps qu'elle rejetait cet acte. Oui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse, il en était convaincu. Et l'idée même que cela puisse se produire le dérangeait intérieurement, ce qui l'agaça. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper des amourettes de la jeune fille, elle était libre ! Et pourtant... Pourquoi le fait d'avoir vu son subordonné sur le point de ravir la bouche de la brune l'avait-il autant énervé ? Il n'avait jamais agi aussi rudement auparavant en les enfermant d'emblée dans la chambre froide...

Mais, s'il se montrait un tant soit peu honnête et s'il prenait le temps d'analyser les choses, il devait reconnaître que depuis sa rencontre avec Roger et le dernier baiser qu'il avait partagé avec la jeune fille, quelque chose avait changé.

Au même moment, Ren, assis à l'une des tables de la cuisine, narrait à qui voulait l'entendre que le capitaine avait manqué de le tuer à coup de scalpel.

Ses camarades présents se moquèrent de lui. Il était fréquent que le couturier s'amuse et aille un peu trop loin dans ses plaisanteries douteuses à l'égard du capitaine. Alors, cela ne surprit personne lorsqu'il énonça ces quelques mots.

Ce fut Ban qui se montra, toutefois, le plus curieux tout en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et le questionna plus avant. Chose à ne pas faire avec Ren qui aussitôt convié à raconter les faits, se lança dans un récit des plus animés. Il passa la partie du combat et la manière dont il avait été blessé sous silence pour en arriver directement au sujet qui l'intéressait. Et tandis que certains protestaient, tentant de faire taire le couturier, Kira demeurée assise dans un coin, à l'écart s'avança et lâcha :

\- Laissez-le raconter. Je suis curieuse moi aussi.

Oh oui, elle l'était ! Tout ce qui touchait à Law et à cette brune l'intéressait au plus haut point !

Cependant, ces quelques mots de sa part lui valurent un regard suspicieux de la part de Ren qui commença pourtant son histoire. Il ne dissimula en rien que Victoria l'avait soigné et qu'il avait tenté sa chance en la mettant en garde contre le capitaine.

\- Tu as osé ? Se récria Ban, interloqué. Avec le capitaine juste à côté, en plus ? T'es totalement fou!

\- Ouais, carrément suicidaire, fit Penguin en soupirant.

\- T'es totalement débile, surenchérit Shachi.

\- Ouais, dit celui qui a voulu embrasser Tori-chan, railla Penguin.

A ces mots, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que les regards convergeaient tous vers Shachi, choqués. Ce dernier leva aussitôt les mains et tenta :

\- Mais, je l'ai pas fait !

\- Ouais, le capitaine est arrivé avant, fit son fidèle ami en gloussant.

Louis, demeuré jusque-là silencieux, se fendit d'un léger sourire. Tout ceci était bien amusant au final. Ces idiots venaient assurément de déclencher quelque chose que nul ne pourrait arrêter.

\- Chapeau, t'es toujours vivant, gamin, fit le vieux mécanicien. Mais, tu connais le capitaine...

Penguin fit un signe de croix tandis que les autres opinaient du chef en signe d'assentiment. Oui, il allait y passer ! Shachi blêmit dangereusement se rappelant oh combien ils avaient raison. Le capitaine détestait que l'on touche à ses affaires, et même si Victoria n'était pas un objet, qu'il n'éprouvait visiblement rien pour elle, il la considérait comme sa propriété.

\- Euh mais... commença-t-il avant de croiser le regard doré de Kira.

Baissant la tête, il ravala les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler. Il valait mieux que cette femme ignore, pour le moment, les sentiments de Tori-chan.

Tout le monde se leva lentement et après avoir vidé son verre d'une traite, Shachi emboîta le pas d'un Penguin moqueur. Il l'avait prévenu, avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Bon, en tout cas, pour sa part, il ne risquait rien. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. 

Dans les douches communes, Victoria se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans l'une des cabines. Nue, elle se plaça sous le jet d'eau vivifiant et chaud, fermant les yeux et appréciant la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau dénudée.

D'ordinaire, elle utilisait la cabine du capitaine, mais depuis l'arrivée de Kira à bord, elle préférait éviter de s'y rendre. Elle avait donc convenu d'un système avec les membres de l'équipage pour faire savoir quand elle se trouvait à l'intérieur puisqu'il était impossible de verrouiller la porte. Elle plaçait donc une serviette sur la poignée, avertissement pour les petits téméraires qui souhaitaient se rincer l'œil.

Passant doucement ses doigts dans la masse de sa chevelure trempée, elle soupira d'aise. Cela lui était tellement agréable... Et lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rinçait, se débarrassant du savon recouvrant sa peau, elle entendit la porte tourner sur ses gonds dans son dos.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille les mains sur la poitrine, jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir Kira, appuyée contre le battant clos, les yeux rivés sur sa personne. Plus précisément sur son dos.

Kira crut halluciner lorsque ses prunelles dorées se fixèrent sur les cicatrices ombrant la chair de l'adolescente. Elle reconnaissait sans peine le jolly roger du shichibukaï le plus fourbe et le plus cruel qu'il lui ait été donnée de rencontrer.

Mais, le fait de voir ce symbole sur le dos d'une heart la surprenait. Comment était-ce possible ? Travaillait-elle pour Doflamingo ? Law savait-il seulement qu'il abritait une garce à la solde du flamant dans ses rangs !?

Sans plus attendre, ni même réfléchir, n'écoutant que son désir pur de protéger Law, Kira fondit sur la jeune fille sortant de la douche. Elle l'empoigna rudement par les cheveux avant de les tirer la plaquant avec violence contre la faïence de la douche. Peu lui importait, en cet instant, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau, mouillant ses vêtements. Non, seule la colère et le mépris le plus pur l'habitait en cet instant.

\- Salope ! Comment oses-tu t'immiscer chez les hearts alors que tu travailles pour ce monstre ?!

A ces mots, Vicky comprit que Kira faisait allusion à Doflamingo. Après tout, nullement besoin d'être devin pour savoir que le jolly roger sur sa peau était celui du démon blond à plumes roses. Et le fait de voir cette femme s'emporter aussi violemment en la croyant à la solde de ce dernier avait de quoi la rassurer. Kira n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle semblait le croire. Tout comme elle, elle cherchait uniquement à préserver la vie de Trafalgar et de son équipage.

\- Je ne travaille pas pour lui, fit calmement la déesse.

Vicky pouvait se dégager quand elle le voulait. Mais, la curiosité la poussait à subir les accusations de son interlocutrice. Il semblait plus qu'évident que la jeune femme se méprenait sur un certain nombre de choses.

\- Vraiment ? Et ce symbole sur ton dos, c'est pour faire joli ?

Pour faire joli ? Esquissant un sourire triste, elle lui révéla qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'effacer.

\- Et toi, Kira ? Pour qui travailles-tu ?


	72. Chapitre 72 : Tel est pris qui croyait

**Chapitre 72 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

La question l'estomaqua la prenant totalement au dépourvu. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Je ne travaille pour personne ! Se défendit-elle avec force.

Kira ajouta qu'elle avait été capturée par Kaïto et que c'était un simple coup de chance que les hearts soient justement allés sur cette île. De plus, elle avait également été une victime durant l'attaque précédente. Agitant sa main sous le nez de Victoria, elle mettait en avant des faits qui ne mentaient pas. Seulement...

Attrapant un drap de bain sur la porte de la cabine, Vicky s'en enveloppa avant de dégager la longue masse de ses cheveux, puis pivota lentement vers cette dernière. Kira nota aussitôt que son regard s'était assombri, l'accusant silencieusement ce que confirma ensuite sa bouche :

\- Kaïto... Je trouve étrange qu'il ne t'ait pas violée, justement. C'est le genre d'homme qu'il est. Il soumet toutes les femmes posant un pied sur sa prison, de gré ou de force.

\- Il... il m'a violée ! Cria-t-elle sans bouger.

Victoria soupira une énième fois, secoua la tête en signe de négation. Pourquoi Kira s'entêtait-elle à mentir de la sorte ? Oh, elle savait bien, elle le sentait au fond. Après tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes possédant des prunelles similaires aux siennes, et cette aura... Elle avait la même que lui... Des petits détails qui pour de simples humains n'avaient guère beaucoup de signification, mais pour elle...

\- Le sais-tu, Kira ? Mais, Kaïto ne se contente pas de violer ses victimes, il les marque aussi, comme pour démontrer aux autres qu'elles sont à lui. Et toi...

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Kira recula d'un pas. Cette fille était dangereuse ! Elle l'avait compris au moment où elle l'avait vue, tout comme elle avait su dès leur première rencontre que c'était elle qu'elle devait lui ramener. Elle était sa mission...

\- Et toi alors ? T'es une fille aussi et il t'a même pas touchée ! Arqua-t-elle consciente qu'il s'agissait là, d'une piètre excuse.

\- Il avait déjà tenté par le passé et dernièrement. Tu as vu le résultat. Je suis bien plus forte que lui.

Elle se tut, pencha la tête sur le côté jaugeant ainsi la force de la jeune femme avant de reprendre sur le même ton :

\- Malgré tes aptitudes exceptionnelles, tu ne fais guère le poids face à lui. Mais, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est quel genre de marché tu as passé avec lui pour obtenir son aide. Il n'est pas du genre docile et compréhensif... Tu as dû lui promettre quelque chose d'important pour lui... Sa liberté ? Non, malgré tes nombreux talents tu en es bien incapable...

Se prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index, Victoria fit quelques pas tout en méditant le sujet. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, abaissa ses mains et pivota vers elle, son regard c'était incroyablement durci tandis qu'elle lâchait avec mépris :

\- Des femmes... ? Tu lui as promis des femmes...

Quoi de plus normal et logique au fond. Kaïto convoitait et recherchait une partenaire qui saurait lui donner ce qu'il voulait : une descendance puisqu'une seule personne pourrait donner naissance à l'enfant d'un démon tel que lui. Et le marché passé avec Kira lui apportait un moyen rapide de l'atteindre.

Comment ?! Comment était-ce possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné cela juste par simple esprit de déduction ? Le cœur battant et la crainte qu'elle n'aille cafarder la chose à Law, elle paniquait. Cependant, elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et lui rappela que Law lui faisait confiance. Détail que Victoria ne nia point. Après tout, ils semblaient partagés des liens spéciaux et très forts. Elle ne se risquerait pas à nier cela. Toutefois, elle pouvait lui rappeler certaines choses ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire avec un certain plaisir.

\- Mais, Kira, combien de temps penses-tu le tromper de la sorte ?

Voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de la compagne du chirurgien de la mort, elle enchaîna sur le même ton. Elle n'avait point été dupe, même si ses yeux auraient pu la tromper comme touts les autres.

\- Tu as tenté de me tuer, Kira.

\- C'était un clone !

\- C'était toi.

\- Non ! J'ai même été blessée en sauvant Law. Ma main s'est retrouvée clouée au sol, transpercée par une lame.

Vicky secoua la tête et lui expliqua sa version des faits. Kira avait été la seule à attenter à sa vie. Ensuite, leur ennemi utilisant sa capacité avait créé une copie de Kira afin de donner le change, et cela avait été justement le clone qui avait protégé Trafalgar. Quant à la blessure dont elle semblait si fière, eh bien, il fallait qu'une fois le combat fini, elle soit lavée de touts soupçons.

\- Et justement, c'était très malin de blesser le clone à la même main que celle ayant tenté de m'atteindre.

Non, impossible ?! Incroyable ! Tout bonnement impensable ! Comment ?! Mais comment cette garce pouvait-elle avoir compris tout cela en l'espace de quelques heures ? Non, elle le savait depuis le commencement ! Alors pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi n'accourait-elle pas vers le capitaine pour le lui dire ?

Victoria soupira, rajusta sa serviette autour de sa poitrine avant de ramasser ses vêtements. Se dirigeant à pas lents vers la sortie, elle s'arrêta toutefois à quelques pas seulement de la jeune femme. Là, l'enveloppant d'un regard compréhensif, elle confia :

\- Tu as ses yeux, Kira et cette même aura particulière. C'est cela qui t'a trahie.

Comme elle se détournait, la jeune femme saisit Vicky par le bras et s'enquit, nerveuse :

\- Tu vas le dire à Law ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de lui révéler :

\- Le capitaine est loin d'être idiot. Il doit te soupçonner depuis un petit moment.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta les douches derrière la porte de laquelle les hearts commençaient visiblement à s'agglutiner, guettant que la demoiselle ne libère les lieux. Gênée de se voir ainsi le point de mire de tous, elle rougit avant de se détourner et de regagner au plus vite sa cabine.

Law la soupçonnait ?! Son cœur cognait à vive allure dans sa poitrine tandis que la peur la tétanisait. Incapable de bouger, elle regarda les membres de l'équipage entrer les uns derrière les autres d'un air absent. Si tel était le cas, elle avait tout à craindre ! Nul n'ignorait ce que le chirurgien faisait à ses proies, et pour avoir osé lever la main sur sa nakama, il risquait fort bien de prendre sa vie.

Jean Bart la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes déjà et s'inquiétait de son immobilité. Il s'approcha donc et posa une main sur son épaule afin de lui demander de sortir. Après tout, elle pouvait user de la cabine du capitaine alors pourquoi était-elle ici ? Parler avec Victoria ? Mais de quoi ? Et puis, quoiqu'elles se soient dit, il semblait que Victoria soit parvenu à déstabiliser la conquête du capitaine. Et puis surtout, pourquoi était-elle trempée ? Mais au seul contact de cette paume chaude diffusant une chaleur bienfaisante dans tout son être, elle sursauta avant de reculer et de quitter la pièce rapidement.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque la porte de la salle des machines grinça sur ses gonds. Dans la pénombre, seul la faible lueur d'une lampe torche éclairait la pièce. Le visiteur nocturne fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser devant le moteur principal.

Posant la lampe sur le sol, l'intrus portant des gants de cuir noir s'accroupit devant la machine d'une complexité effarante. Sortant de la petite sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière, l'individu en extirpa une clé à molette avant de donner quelques coups de clés à divers endroits avant d'ôter l'une des pièces. Puis, donnant un violent coup, il détruisit le régulateur de température avant de se redresser tout en rangeant ses outils.

Avec ceci, le sous-marin n'irait guère plus loin. Satisfait de son œuvre, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, alors qu'il quittait la salle des machines, il eut la stupéfaction de trouver Trafalgar Law, l'attendant appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés et un pied sur la paroi.

Impossible ! Le cœur battant et déglutissant avec peine, le saboteur n'en menait pas large. Le voilà bien mal parti. Inutile de poursuivre ce petit jeu ridicule.

Trafalgar dardait ses prunelles aciers, dures et intransigeantes sur l'individu en face de lui. Il portait une tenue sombre et un bout de tissus lui masquant le visage, mais l'identité de ce dernier n'était plus un mystère pour lui. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qui s'amusait depuis leur départ de la prison de Kaïto à saboter les moteurs du submersible.

Toutefois, au lieu de s'emporter ou même de l'attaquer, le chirurgien de la mort préférait attendre, discuter et découvrir ses motivations. Après tout, agir de la sorte au seing de son navire risquait fort de lui coûter la vie, et nul n'ignorait que Trafalgar Law n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Non, il ne pardonnait pas facilement à ceux qui essayaient de lui nuire, et remboursait toujours ses dettes !

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de garder plus longtemps son masque, l'individu se défit de ce dernier. Son visage apparut ainsi au grand jour, confirmant les soupçons du capitaine.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus se dressait devant le capitaine du Polar Tang, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Law le reconnut sans peine, il s'agissait là de l'un des hommes que Bepo et Louis avaient recruté, il y avait deux ans de cela. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce revirement, après tout ce temps de loyaux services ?

\- Pff, bon sang, capitaine, il y est pas allé de main morte, grommela Louis en sortant à son tour de la salle des machines tout en se grattant machinalement la nuque.

\- Tu peux réparer ?

\- Bien sûr, mais ça va prendre du temps. Mais, pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché qu'il agisse ?

\- Par curiosité.

Appelant alors le nom de son second qui sortit sans attendre à l'angle du couloir, il lui ordonna d'enfermer Max dans l'une des cellules. A ces mots, l'ours l'empoigna tout en s'excusant avant de le pousser vers ce qui serait son lieu de détention pour les prochains jours, tout du moins.

En effet, nul n'ignorait que les prisonniers ne faisaient jamais long feu à bord, surtout lorsqu'ils passaient entre les mains du capitaine. Il les torturait des heures durant jusqu'à leur arracher les secrets les plus sombres dont ils se révélaient les gardiens.

Louis ne comprenait pas la décision de son supérieur. Il était évident que Max visait juste à les immobiliser pour un temps, ce qui signifiait, que dans peu de temps, la tête pensante montrerait le bout de son nez. A moins, se dit-le vieux mécanicien, que le toubib soit assez sournois pour attendre patiemment sa venue et le prendre à son propre piège.

A cette pensée, il se fendit d'un sourire. Oui, cela concordait plus avec sa manière d'opérer.

Au lever du jour, Trafalgar, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, les pieds sur la petite table ronde de bois devant lui, finissait la lecture du journal de Roger. Il venait de passer une nuit blanche à sa lecture et ce qu'il venait de découvrir en l'espace de quelques heures, chamboulait toutes ses certitudes.

Il comprenait mieux les motivations de l'ancien roi des pirates. Sa décision de renvoyer Victoria au sanctuaire n'avait pas été prise à la légère. Son choix, il le comprenait, même si au final, il n'aurait pas agi de la même manière. Après tout, la renvoyer dans sa prison uniquement parce qu'il était inapte à lever la malédiction pesant sur elle, était absurde.

En effet, Law retournait le problème dans sa tête, analysant les faits et s'interrogeant sur ce que lui aurait fait. Oui, à sa place... A sa place, il lui aurait sans nul doute permis de rester à ses côtés, cherchant un autre D qui aurait été en mesure de prendre la relève. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, au lieu de lui imposer ses choix, il la laisserait décider...


	73. Chapitre 73 : Mise en garde

**Chapitre 73 : Mise en garde**

Un détail le chiffonnait encore, pourtant. Dans toutes ces nouvelles informations Roger avouait haïr les Dieux plus que tout au monde, affirmant que le sort qu'ils destinaient à la jeune fille ainsi qu'au porteur du D ayant lié son destin au sien, était bien triste. Mais, le seigneur des pirates ne s'épanchait pas davantage sur le sujet, si bien qu'il s'interrogeait, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier... Il pourrait sans nul doute possible questionner la brune, mais lui répondrait-elle franchement ?

Law en était là de ses interrogations muettes lorsque le bruit de la porte tournant sur ses gonds lui indiqua un visiteur bien matinal. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il leva la tête, pour voir apparaître un Penguin à la mine médusée sur le pas de la porte.

\- Capitaine ?

Le mécanicien ne put point masquer sa surprise en trouvant son supérieur, seul, en ce lieu. Ce n'était point le fait qu'il se trouve ici qui soit surprenant, mais plutôt l'heure.

Il était peu habituel que Trafalgar sorte de sa cabine avant le petit-déjeuner, sauf s'il avait passé une nuit blanche.

Prononçant quelques mots brefs en guise de salutation, le chirurgien de la mort déplia sa fine silhouette tout en refermant d'un claquement sourd, le journal de Gol D Roger. L'abandonnant sur le coin de la petite table, il bailla avant de sortir sous le regard suspicieux de son nakama.

Sa curiosité piqué à vif, Penguin promena ses yeux sur la pièce avec intérêt. Il remarqua une couverture pliée sur l'une des banquettes ainsi qu'une tasse de café vide dans un coin. Fronçant les sourcils, le heart abaissa alors les yeux sur le petit livre à la couverture de cuir vieilli par le temps.

Il le prit délicatement et tourna quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur le croquis de Victoria. Des pensées inavouables s'insinuèrent dans son esprit alors même qu'un filet de sang commençait à couler de son nez. Il le referma alors rapidement tandis qu'une goutte échouait sur la page jaunie. 

Peu de temps avant le petit déjeuner, Penguin entra dans le réfectoire. Il coula un regard vers une Tori-chan bien occupée, avant de repérer son meilleur ami et compagnon de beuveries. D'un pas rapide, il le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui, avant de se pencher en avant et de commencer à murmurer.

Sans détour, il lui conta ce qu'il avait découvert tout à fait part hasard. Le capitaine se trouvait dans la bibliothèque ce matin, et tout portait à croire qu'il y avait passé la nuit.

Les yeux dans le journal, Shachi lui rappela que cela n'était en rien inhabituel de la part de Law. Après tout, le capitaine dormait très peu, et la bibliothèque était l'une des pièces du sous-marin qu'il affectionnait.

\- Oui, mais avoue que c'est tout de même bizarre... Il y avait une couverture et une tasse de café. A ma connaissance, la seule tasse de café qu'il a prise c'était hier soir, après l'arrestation de Max.

\- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il y a dormi, souligna Shachi dans un soupir, repliant les feuilles de papier.

Là, il n'avait pas totalement tord, sauf que Penguin précisa sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Mais, justement si ! La couverture n'y était pas hier soir quand je suis allé chercher un livre.

Aussitôt, Shachi se pencha à son tour au-dessus de la table, coulant un regard vers Victoria, espérant qu'elle ne les entende pas. Après tout, il valait mieux ne pas l'en informer dans l'immédiat. Cela risquait fort de se révéler douloureux si d'aventure leurs conclusions étaient erronées.

\- Alors, tu penses qu'il ne couche pas avec Kira ? S'enquit Shachi de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Je sais pas pour les autres jours... Mais, cette nuit en tout cas, il l'a passé à la bibliothèque.

\- Ca veut dire que Tori-chan a peut-être encore ses chances, murmura Shachi en coulant un regard vers la cuisinière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à chuchoter comme ça de si bon matin vous deux ? Demanda Jean Bart de sa voix de stentor en s'asseyant.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent tandis que Law arrivait à son tour en compagnie de Kira. Les deux comparses se lancèrent un regard entendu tandis que le couple s'attablait à la table du capitaine.

Le repas commencé, Kira coulait des regards en biais vers la petite brune qui riait des plaisanteries des deux idiots. Elle ne la comprenait pas du tout. En effet, elle avait compris qu'elle les menait en bateau, alors pourquoi n'en informait-elle pas le capitaine ?

Prenant sa tasse de café à deux mains, laissant la chaleur de cette dernière se propager lentement dans son corps, elle posa ses prunelles dorées sur Victoria, tentant de la comprendre, voir même de deviner ses motivations. En temps normal, une femme qui se sentait menacée s'empresserait de saisir la première opportunité pour se débarrasser d'une rivale gênante. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle ferait...

A cette pensée, le jolly roger ornant son dos s'imposa à son esprit. Avalant quelques gorgées, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Law pour surprendre le regard gris dardé sur l'adolescente.

Une dague invisible et cruelle s'enfonça dans son petit cœur meurtri tandis que ses yeux la brûlaient subitement. Ravalant ses larmes, menaçant de se mettre à couler à tout instant, elle s'enquit d'un ton bas et se voulant indifférent :

\- Tu l'as déjà vue nue ?

A cette question sortie de nulle part, Law lui adressa un regard étonné. D'un signe de tête, elle lui désigna la cuisinière qui riait aux éclats sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Plissant les yeux et vidant sa tasse d'une traite, le grand brun lui confia sans rechigner ce dont elle se doutait déjà :

\- Oui.

Même si elle se doutait de la réponse, l'entendre de sa bouche lui brisait le cœur. Elle souffrait mais au lieu de s'emporter ou d'afficher son désespoir, elle afficha une attitude indifférente avant de demander encore, poussée par la curiosité :

\- Tu as donc vu son dos ?

A ces mots, Law tiqua et posa doucement sa tasse sur la table avant de la regarder franchement. Il n'était pas idiot pour ne pas comprendre que si elle lui posait cette question, c'était qu'elle, Kira, avait pu voir le dos de Victoria. Qu'espérait-elle, au juste ?

\- Oui.

\- Et cela ne te fais rien ?

\- Non.

Agacée, par ces réponses brèves, Kira abattit vivement ses paumes sur le surface de la table, attirant alors les regards de touts les Hearts attablés sur sa personne.

\- Mais, bordel, Law ?! Elle a le jolly Roger de Doflamingo sur son dos ! Elle travaille pour lui, contre toi !

Doucement, le chirurgien de la mort se leva de toute sa hauteur et se tourna vers la jeune femme, le regard plus dur que jamais. Elle lut du mépris dans ses prunelles aciers, et déglutit tandis que son cœur émit un petit cri silencieux. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Avec autant de colère et de dégoût ?

\- Tori-chan n'est pas une traîtresse ! S'indigna tout à coup Penguin en se levant à son tour, empêchant de ce fait son capitaine de répliquer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! surenchérit Shachi. Elle est notre précieuse nakama !

Bouche bée, elle recula d'un pas les yeux ronds de stupeur. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire une telle chose ! Etaient-ils donc tous aveugles pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle leur mentait ?

Mais, très vite, l'équipage tout entier protesta face aux accusations sans fondements de Kira, prenant la défense de leur amie Tori-chan. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Law qui ramenant son attention sur Kira révéla :

\- Victoria n'est assurément pas à la solde de Doflamingo. Cette ordure l'a kidnappée, il y a pas mal de temps déjà. Il l'a torturée, gravant son jolly roger sur son dos afin qu'elle n'oublie jamais qu'elle lui appartient.

Entendant ces mots, Vicky porta sa main à son épaule, comme si elle tentait d'atteindre son dos, et baissa la tête. Ces mots lui ramenèrent des souvenirs amers à l'esprit. Elle aurait préféré effacer cette chose immonde de son corps...

Voyant les larmes perler aux cils de la brune, Bepo la rejoignit et l'enlaça affectueusement, lui jurant que jamais ils ne douteront d'elle et que peu importait le jolly roger sur son dos, elle était une Heart.

\- Ouais, Tori-chan, le plus important, c'est ce que tu es là ! Fit Ren en portant son poing à son cœur.

\- J'ai été négligeant. Il a pu la capturer à cause de ma seule négligence et je ne pourrai jamais effacer ce qu'il lui a fait, alors Kira, si tu oses proclamer encore une fois, qu'elle travaille pour lui, ou qu'elle est une traîtresse, je te conseillerai de quitter mon navire sur le champ.

Le ton était tranchant ce à quoi Kira n'était guère accoutumée. Sans un regard vers elle, le chirurgien quitta le réfectoire sous les regards compréhensifs de ses hommes. En le voyant passer la porte, Vicky s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'une main amicale recouvrit la sienne.

Surprise par ce geste, elle leva les yeux et croisa les prunelles rassurantes du vieux Louis qui lui adressa un petit signe de la tête. Il valait mieux le laisser seul pour le moment. Après tout, Kira venait de rouvrir une vieille blessure ancrée dans son égo.

Nul n'ignorait, à bord, combien le capitaine se reprochait l'enlèvement de Victoria par Doflamingo. Il avait été celui qui avait scellé ses capacités et ayant été incapable de la protéger de ce monstre. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait effacer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Un peu plus tard, Vicky, un plateau à la main entrait dans le bureau de Trafalgar. Ele ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ contrarié du réfectoire. Silencieuse, elle s'avança et déposa le mug rempli de café bien chaud sur le coin du meuble. Le nez dans ses documents, il ne releva pas la tête à son entrée pas plus qu'il ne lui accorda un seul regard.

Sans rompre le silence que le capitaine semblait vouloir préserver, elle marcha vers la sortie. Mais, alors que ses frêles petits doigts se refermaient sur le bouton de porte, elle souffla, tête baissée :

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, capitaine... Je sais que vous ferez toujours tout pour me protéger.

Ces mots prononcés d'une voix douce, elle tourna la poignée lorsque tout à coup, deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent par derrière et l'étreignirent brusquement. Médusée, les yeux ronds de stupeur, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le corps masculin alors que son cœur atteignait le paroxysme de la vitesse autorisée.

Law, le nez dans son cou, humait, les yeux clos, l'odeur délicate de la jeune fille. Il avait agi instinctivement sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé, avaient allégé le poids de la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis bien longtemps.

Son cœur s'emballant, Vicky craignit que Law ne l'entende si bien qu'elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte. Sans compter que Law avait Kira à ses côtés et que les trouver ainsi risquaient fort d'éveiller la jalousie dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Sans doute la sentit-il bouger, cherchant à s'éloigner de lui, lui échapper, car il resserra davantage son étreinte tout en soufflant contre la peau tendre de son cou faisant frémir la jeune fille à chaque mouvement de ses lèvres :

\- Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te serrer contre moi encore un peu...

Curieusement, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, même si sa conscience le lui commandait, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Et lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre quelque peu contre lui, il abaissa les paupières, rasséréné. Doucement, Victoria posa une main sur son bras autour de son cou, appréciant juste l'instant du moment, refoulant sa bonne conscience lui commandant de le repousser.

\- Tu sais, Victoria-ya... Tu mériterais que je te punisse pour avoir laissé Shachi tenter de t'embrasser.

Elle tressaillit à ses mots tandis qu'il enchaînait sur le même ton :

\- Tu aurais dû le repousser...

A ces mots, tout son corps se raidit et lorsque poussée par une pulsion subite, elle voulut se défaire de son étreinte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était prise au piège. Entre ses bras, coincée, entre la porte et lui, elle se retrouvait à sa merci, sans échappatoire possible. Elle déglutit tandis que faisant courir ses lèvres tiède sur la peau délicate et nue de son cou, il lui arrachait des frémissements qu'elle mit sur l'appréhension du moment.

Puis, tout à coup, il plaqua sa bouche à la base du cou de la brune, aspirant avec avidité la chair ferme. Cette action banale et pourtant inattendue amena un gémissement aux lèvres de Victoria que Law bâillonna de l'une de ses mains ne voulant aucunement que l'un de ses hommes ne viennent les interrompre.

Il ne s'agissait ni d'un baiser et encore moins d'une caresse, mais cette action provoqua quelque chose d'inconnu et de nouveau dans le corps de la déesse. Elle se sentait fondre sous cette bouche qui la marquait de son sceau, tandis qu'une douce chaleur naissait inexorablement dans son bas ventre, sans qu'elle en comprenne le sens.

Trafalgar leva la tête sans pour autant la libérer et examina son œuvre avec une expression de satisfaction sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais il ne regrettait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne regretterait les mots qu'il prononça ensuite :

\- Tu es à moi, miss. Tu m'appartiens.


	74. Chapitre 74 : Rejet

**Chapitre 74 : Rejet**

« Tu m'appartiens. »

Ces mots prononcés sur un ton possessif résonnèrent en boucle dans la tête de Victoria dont le cœur semblait sur le point de jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Toujours bâillonnée par la main de son capitaine, ne pouvant guère parler pour le moment et ne souhaitant aucunement rompre l'atmosphère particulière de cet instant, elle abaissa les paupières.

Ce fut à cet instant que son regard émeraude se fixa sur le bras autour de sa taille. Lentement, comme si elle craignait de le contrarier, elle effleura du bout de ses dactyles la peau halée de son bras, redessinant les lignes, non pas de ses tatouage, mais du sceau les unissant.

Ôtant la main couvrant ses lèvres, lui donnant de ce fait la capacité de s'exprimer, Trafalgar s'apprêtait à la libérer lorsque la voix de Vicky dont les intonations se révélaient empreintes d'un trouble évident, rompit le silence, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

\- Je vous appartiens, capitaine.

A ces paroles, il tressaillit. Il ne pensait nullement l'entendre énoncer une telle affirmation. Certes, il pressentait que sortant de cette bouche divine, le sens en était tout autre, mais dans son esprit, ils résonnaient d'une manière bien particulière. A tel point, d'ailleurs, que tendu comme un arc, tel un fauve, prêt à bondir sur sa proie, de son bras l'entourant, il la força à pivoter vers lui. Puis, de sa main libre, d'un index posé sous le menton de l'adolescente, il releva son ravissant minois vers lui, l'obligeant de ce fait à le regarder.

Les yeux dans les yeux, se sondant mutuellement, Law articula d'un ton voilé d'une menace sous-jacente :

\- Ce sont là des mots, Victoria-ya, que tu ne dois jamais dire à un homme.

Battant des cils, sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, elle le dévisagea et lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher au-dessus d'elle, approchant inexorablement ses lèvres des siennes, son souffle se bloqua instantanément au fond de sa gorge.

Une femme ne devait en aucun pas proférer de telles choses sans savoir où cela la conduirait, voilà ce que pensait le chirurgien de la mort alors que son regard argenté s'abaissait sur les lèvres fines à la teinte rosâtre.

Faisant alors glisser sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, s'arrêtant sur cette dernière, tandis que du pouce, il en caressa la lèvre inférieure. Luttant vainement contre ses pulsions et ses grands yeux verts brillants d'incompréhension, une main reposant, encore, sur la taille de Victoria, Trafalgar Law sentit les barrières de ses principes érigées céder une à une. Il ne voyait plus qu'une chose en cet instant : ces lèvres fines et délicates, légèrement entrouvertes qui semblaient l'appeler silencieusement.

Sa paume glissa alors de la joue sur la nuque, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne se soustrairait pas à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et tandis qu'il approchait doucement de sa bouche, Victoria ferma instinctivement les yeux, acceptant ainsi le baiser qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.

La jeune fille sentit aussitôt son cœur manquer un battement, comprenant que le capitaine, détenteur du lien, s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Non pas pour sceller un pacte quelconque, cette fois, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et, elle en avait envie aussi, appelait silencieusement cette bouche à prendre possession de la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de semblable à l'instant où Shachi avait agi de la même manière. Il n'y avait pas ce sentiment de révolte qui grondait en elle, ou ce rejet silencieux au fond de son âme. Non, bien au contraire...

Leurs bouches se touchaient pratiquement lorsqu'au dernier moment, le pirate dévia vers son oreille. Mettant un terme brutal à l'émoi de la brune, il murmura alors :

\- Ne laisse personne d'autre t'embrasser, c'est un ordre, Victoria-ya.

Déçue, à un point que nul ne saurait imaginer, la jeune fille opina du chef lorsque tout à coup la porte s'entrouvrit doucement dans son dos tandis que la voix de Kira s'élevait, appelant le capitaine.

\- Law... ?

Vif comme l'éclair, abandonnant la nuque de la déesse, il abattit sa main sur le battant le refermant avec force, empêchant sa visiteuse d'entrer. Il n'en avait pas fini avec la petite brune.

Oh que non ! Laissez les choses ainsi risquaient fort de semer le trouble dans la tête de sa nakama, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Exhalant un léger soupir, il se recula libérant Vicky se son étreinte. Toutefois, il la maintint captive de son regard cendré, signe qu'il avait encore quelque chose à ajouter. Néanmoins, avisant ainsi son air troublé, il réalisa qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin, cette fois. Il en oubliait, parfois, que l'expérience de la jeune fille en matière de relations humaines et notamment avec les hommes frôlait le zéro absolu.

\- N'oublie pas... Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il, effleurant du bout du doigt la rougeur sur sa peau.

Frissonnant sous son toucher, elle se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête, faisant apparaître un sourire en coin au visage du ténébreux dont les doigts s'attardèrent plus que de raisons sur sa peau.

Cependant, la présence d'une Kira impatiente et contrariée de se voir ainsi tenue hors de la pièce et grommelant dans le couloir l'empêcha de s'expliquer plus en détails avec Victoria.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait avoir recouvré ses esprits, comme si le fait d'avoir entendu la voix de Kira l'avait ramenée sur terre, lui rappelant que le beau brun et cette dernière semblaient très proches. Affichant un air indifférent, Vicky se détourna et posant la main sur la poignée lui assura :

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Puis, elle ouvrit la porte se retrouvant nez à nez avec une Kira choquée de la voir sortir, et la salua d'un bref signe de tête. Et alors que la déesse partait d'un pas rapide, Kira remarqua, de son regard acéré, la trace rougeâtre à la base de son cou. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pénétra dans la pièce en claquant la porte. Il était grand temps qu'elle s'explique avec lui.

En effet, depuis leurs retrouvailles sur cette île maudite, Trafalgar ne l'avait jamais touchée. Certes, elle avait tenté de le séduire, l'embrassant et le caressant, et même s'il avait faibli à quelques reprises, il avait toujours mis un terme à leur échange avant que cela n'aille trop loin à sa grande déception.

Frustrée par la situation et son incompréhension au départ, elle venait de comprendre, à la seule vue du suçon sur la peau de Victoria, les raisons de ce changement. Law nourrissait une attirance pour cette gamine qui, selon toute vraisemblance, se refusait à lui.

Trafalgar tournant le dos à Kira marcha calmement vers sa table de travail, prenant le café que sa petite cuisinière venait de lui apporter. Il le remua doucement, songeur lorsque deux bras glissèrent sur sa taille. Se pressant contre son dos, écrasant sa poitrine ferme et généreuse contre ce dernier, la brune s'efforçait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Portant tranquillement sa tasse à ses lèvres, il en but quelques gorgées sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis, il déposa son mug sur le petit plateau de métal avant de poser avec légèreté ses mains sur celles, plus petites de la brune. Refermant ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme, il demeura ainsi quelques instants.

A ce contact, Kira sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il ne la repoussait pas abruptement comme les autres fois et elle voyait en cela une victoire. Il s'apprêtait, sans nul doute, à lui céder, à lui donner ce qu'elle quémandait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Law..., fit-elle dans une supplique désespérée.

Sans mot dire ni même chercher à se dégager, il pivota doucement vers la jeune femme, rivant ses prunelles claires à celles de la jeune femme. Il la scruta pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

Le souffle court, le cœur s'emballant d'excitation dans sa poitrine, Kira se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, prenant ainsi les devants avec l'espoir de ravir sa bouche. Mais, Law ne l'entendait pas ainsi. En effet, il se dégagea vivement de son étreinte, la prenant totalement au dépourvu. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il agirait de la sorte, non bien au contraire ! Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux la brûlant et le cœur blessé, elle serra les poings de rage contenue.

\- Pourquoi... ? Souffla-t-elle, tête baissée, admirant la pointe de ses chaussures.

Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait cela chez les femmes ! Elles pleuraient pour attendrir le cœur des hommes. Or, il se révélait insensible à ce genre de choses, et Kira allait le découvrir à ses dépends.

Il avait pris la liberté de jouer à un petit jeu avec elle, mais cela suffisait. Il avait assez joué et il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Il aurait préféré attendre d'atteindre la prochaine île, mais son entêtement à le pousser à bout, l'agaçait. Il était grand temps d'éclaircir les choses.

\- C'est à cause de cette fille ? Disait-elle encore.

Sans relever, se contentant de croiser les bras sur le torse, il la fixa d'un air étrange qui inquiéta sérieusement la jeune femme. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard froid et hostile, et en vint même à se demander si cela n'était pas dû à ses accusations émises plus tôt.

Refoulant son angoisse, elle soutint fièrement son regard orageux, attendant fébrilement qu'il ne daigne, enfin, prendre la parole.

Trafalgar scruta les traits fins de la femme devant lui. Kira possédait touts les atouts majeurs pour contenter les désirs d'un homme. Et il n'avait jamais fait mystère de son intérêt sexuel à son égard, allant jusqu'à passer un accord avec elle. Seulement... L'attrait qu'elle exerçait jusqu'à lors sur sa personne ne semblait plus être d'actualité. Sans compter que quelque chose le dérangeait. Quelque chose qu'elle taisait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Non.

\- Alors, pourquoi... ?

D'un regard dur, il la fit taire, l'empêchant d'avancer dans ses questions. Réduite au silence, sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement tandis qu'elle refoulait ses larmes.

\- Tu as commis une erreur, Kira.

Une erreur ?! Saisissant la balle au bond, elle s'exclama avec force :

\- Je suis désolée ! Je l'ai accusée sans savoir ! Mais...

\- La ferme ! Gronda-t-il.

Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cela, entendre cette femme lui rappeler son erreur de jugement. Elle déglutit difficilement et recula d'un pas, oppressé par l'atmosphère de la pièce.

\- Tu te trompes sur un point. Si, je ne veux plus coucher avec toi, ce n'est pas à cause de Victoria-ya. La raison est simple pourtant, et toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir.

Elle secoua la tête, atterrée. Il savait ! Cette garce avait vendu la mèche, lui révélant sa trahison. Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe ainsi ? Les larmes longuement refoulées se mirent à couler silencieusement tandis qu'exaspéré, le chirurgien de la mort assena, méprisant :

\- Il est inutile de pleurer. En couchant avec Kidd, tu as brisé l'accord nous liant.

Kidd ? Pourquoi... ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il être au courant pour cette aventure datant de plusieurs semaines déjà. Au fond, elle devrait se sentir soulagée, après tout, Tori ne l'avait pas encore dénoncée. Toutefois, il subsistait une interrogation et de taille. Par quel hasard, Law avait-il appris son faux pas ?

De sa démarche souple et nonchalante, Trafalgar se dirigea vers la sortie passant à côté d'elle, indifférent à sa détresse. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il lui commanda de sortir sans tarder. Traînant des pieds sur le sol, elle obéit. Cependant, arrivée devant lui, elle s'immobilisa et plongeant ses prunelles dorées dans celles du jeune homme, elle s'enquit :

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Kidd est un idiot sans cervelle. Trop heureux de t'avoir mise dans son lit, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me contacter pour s'en vanter.

Pâlissant, elle crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Ainsi, il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle l'avait trahi, bafouant l'accord qu'ils avaient. Néanmoins, sachant qu'il serait vain de déblatérer plus avant et tenter de le convaincre, elle partit sans se retourner. 

Le lendemain matin, le sous-marin était en effervescence. La prochaine île était en vue et ils pourraient bientôt poser pied sur la terre ferme. Tout à l'euphorie de la nouvelle, ils se regroupèrent dans le réfectoire où leur cuisinière, levée aux aurores pour cause d'insomnies, travaillait depuis un moment.

Néanmoins, malgré les réjouissances d'une nouvelle escale qui rimait dans l'esprit de certains avec femmes et beuveries, une ombre ternissait le tableau : Max. En effet, Trafalgar l'interrogerait aujourd'hui, et beaucoup appréhendait puisque nul n'ignorait, à bord, que les interrogatoires du capitaine se soldaient dans la majeure partie des cas par la torture.

Toutefois, quelques hearts doutaient de la trahison de leur nakama. Selon eux, il devait y avoir une erreur. Max était quelqu'un de loyal et de foncièrement gentil qui idolâtrait son capitaine.

\- Nous l'avons pris la main dans le sac, rappela Louis en mangeant un second cookie préparé par Victoria qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Max, lui avait parlé très peu et à de rares occasions.

Le silence retomba. En effet, que pouvait-on répliquer à cela ? Rien et cela était une évidence pour chacun d'entre eux. Ce fut le moment que choisit Law pour se lever, silencieux, le visage masqué par les bords de son bonnet nordique. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, un sombre pressentiment noua l'estomac de Vicky qui esquissant un mouvement pour se lever, fut arrêtée par Bepo.

L'ours secoua la tête lui signifiant de ne pas le suivre. Elle s'apprêtait à protester lorsque le reste de l'équipage lui conseilla la même chose. Rendant les armes, elle obéit tandis que les yeux rivés sur la porte, l'angoisse la rongeait.


	75. Chapitre 75:Interrogatoire

**Chapitre 75 : Un interrogatoire peu conventionnel**

Arrivé dans la cellule de Max, enchaîné contre l'une des parois, Law ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Gardant, tout d'abord, le silence, il l'observa dans la semi-obscurité. Tête basse, Max paraissait dormir, mais le chirurgien savait qu'il n'en était rien. Non, il était conscient, l'avait entendu entrer, et préférait faire abstraction de sa présence.

S'approchant du traître à pas lents, il le saisit par les cheveux qu'il tira sans douceur, lui arrachant une plainte sourde, le forçant à lever la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors. La première fois depuis son incarcération dans cette geôle froide et humide.

Trafalgar ne comprenait pas davantage le revirement chez Max. Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, cet homme s'était-il retourné contre eux ? Pour qui travaillait-il ? Pourquoi les trahir maintenant ? Autant de questions que le redouté chirurgien de la mort formula à voix haute, d'un ton tranchant et menaçant.

Secouant la tête, Max jura qu'il n'avait rien fait de tel. Il était innocent. A ces mots, un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de son supérieur qui fit apparaître un scalpel dans sa main. Jouant avec ce dernier, il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant de le lécher de sa langue, se délectant par avance des cris de douleur qu'il allait lui arracher.

\- Je vous en supplie, capitaine…. Croyez-moi…, balbutia Max, les yeux brillants.

Le regard du brun se durcit quelque peu. Ils se révélaient tous pareils lorsque la douleur s'apprêtait à s'emparer de leur être. Néanmoins, il n'escomptait pas le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte, surtout lorsqu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Quelle meilleure preuve que celle-ci ?! Il aurait beau juré ses grands Dieux, assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait, il ne le croirait pas !

Voyant Trafalgar marcher lentement vers lui, le prisonnier tira sur ses chaînes, tentant de se défaire de ces dernières. Et lorsque la lame froide et aiguisée se posa sur sa gorge, les larmes aux yeux, Max déglutit. Il savait, dès lors qu'il avait été enfermé en ce lieu, qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne…

\- Je te le redemande encore une fois, Max. Pour qui travailles-tu ?

\- Trafalgar Law.

Il se foutait de sa gueule ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Vivement, il abaissa alors l'outil chirurgical et entailla la peau de son bras, assez profondément pour que le sang coule abondamment. Gémissant bien malgré lui, Max se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, avant de river ses prunelles dans celles de son capitaine et d'ajouter :

\- Je ne vous ai jamais trahi, capitaine. Bepo m'a sauvé la vie, je dois tant à votre équipage et vous.

Jamais ?! Alors pourquoi saboter le sous-marin ? Il en était là de ses questions lorsque la porte, dans son dos, tourna doucement sur ses gonds, faisant entendre un grincement lugubre.

Se retournant vers le nouveau venu, Trafalgar ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à se retrouver nez à nez avec Victoria. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi d'entre toutes les personnes sur le Polar Tang, fallait-il que ce soit elle qui vienne en cet endroit à pareille moment ?

Sans mot dire, marchant dans la pièce, elle s'approcha des deux hommes. Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer jusqu'au prisonnier lorsque d'une main ferme Law la stoppa, craignant, sans nul doute, qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Levant ses yeux verts sur le pirate, elle répliqua :

\- Max n'est pas un traître, capitaine. J'en suis certaine. Et l'équipage en doute aussi beaucoup.

\- Nous l'avons pris sur le fait, miss, lui rappela-t-il froidement.

Oui, cela jouait effectivement contre le pauvre homme. Toutefois, elle connaissait le moyen imparable de démontrer qu'il était innocent ou… coupable. Prenant sur elle, et occultant le regard furibond qu'il dardait, en cet instant, sur sa personne, Victoria ajouta :

\- Je peux lire son esprit, capitaine. Vous m'avez interdit de le faire, mais je pense que cette méthode sera plus efficace. Et puis, imaginez que vous vous trompiez, que Max soit innocent. Vous vous reprocherez alors et toujours de lui avoir fait subir pareils tourments.

Il plissa les yeux et scruta les traits fins devant lui avant de porter son attention sur le traître. Elle n'avait pas tord… Mais ce fut essentiellement pour la rassurer qu'il opina du chef, accédant à la requête de la jeune fille. De plus, il était assez curieux quant à ce pouvoir. Il avait déjà eu à faire avec ce dernier, lors de leur rencontre, mais l'avait empêchée de fouiller son esprit. Alors, la voir user de cette capacité sur une tierce personne l'intéressait.

Or, Max paniqua totalement. Il ignorait que leur précieuse nakama possédait ce genre de pouvoir, mais la laisser entrer dans sa tête était hors de question ! Protestant avec force, il se débattit, tirant sur ses chaines.

L'angoisse déformait ses traits ce qui conforta Law dans ses craintes. Sauf qu'au lieu de renoncer en si bon chemin, Victoria marcha jusqu'à lui. Tendant les mains devant lui, comme pour mieux la maintenir à distance, elle sourit. Rassurante, elle posa une main douce sur sa joue. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps que les êtres humains gardaient en leur cœur des secrets qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas voir divulguer, et Max n'échappait pas à la règle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Max. Je ne révélerai rien d'autre que ce qui nous préoccupe.

Oh que non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Ses secrets étaient nombreux et il refusait que le regard compatissant et rassurant qu'elle posait actuellement sur sa personne ne soit terni par le dégoût.

\- Non ! Je… je préfère… être torturé…

Law était de plus en plus intrigué par cette attitude si bien qu'il exigea de la jeune fille qu'elle le fasse sur le champ. Sans attendre plus avant, Vicky leva une main devant elle. L'air autour de son corps subit une rapide variation de température tandis que de ses pieds, la glace se propageait, tel un serpent vorace et affamé vers sa proie immobile. Figé contre le mur de fer, Max ne pouvait plus se débattre et Victoria s'approcha sans crainte de se voir repoussée. Cueillant alors au creux de ses paumes le visage du jeune homme, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit la résistance de Max, refusant de la laisser s'enfoncer dans sa tête, et accéder à ses souvenirs.

Fouillant sa mémoire, elle dut remonter un certain nombre de choses, si bien qu'elle finit par trouver, enfin pas vraiment, mais cela disculpait ce pauvre homme. Mais alors même qu'elle se réjouissait de cela, d'autres images, celles d'un homme s'adonnant à des plaisirs solitaires se dessinèrent dans l'écran noir de son esprit.

Aussitôt, comme choquée, elle retira brutalement ses mains, le rouge aux joues, consciente qu'il s'agissait là de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais, en tout cas, elle comprenait mieux son entêtement à vouloir éviter la lecture cérébrale.

Avisant les rougeurs aux joues de la jeune fille, Law plissa les yeux se demandant sans détour ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Quoiqu'au fond, il s'en doutait un peu et un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, se disant qu'au moins, elle avait eu un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait. Parce que bien évidemment, Trafalgar se méprenait totalement sur ce que sa nakama avait vu.

\- Il est innocent, capitaine, annonça alors Victoria, pivotant vers son supérieur.

Innocent ?! Comment était-ce possible alors qu'il avait été pris sur le fait ? Suivant le cour de ses pensées, la brune expliqua alors :

\- Il a été hypnotisé. Deux options, capitaine : soit cela s'est fait sur l'île, soit une personne à bord veut lui faire porter le chapeau.

Immobile, Law considéra Max avant de prendre son menton entre le pouce et l'index, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités, sachant que la deuxième option lui déplaisait fortement. Douter de l'un de ses hommes était vraiment insupportable et pourtant, il ne devait pas écarter cette hypothèse.

En tout cas, il remerciait Victoria d'avoir permis d'innocenter l'un de ses nakamas. Il se détourna alors et repartit laissant à la jeune fille le soin de libérer le pauvre homme.

S'approchant alors de Max, posant un doigt sur la glace le retenant encore captif, elle la fit disparaître, tel de la poussière d'étoiles. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était bien gentil le capitaine, mais il ne lui avait guère laissé la clé.

De plus, elle avait promis de ne pas user de ses dons sans son accord. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. Effleurant les entraves métalliques de ses dactyles, desquelles une vague de froid se dégageait, elle les gela à tel point qu'elles se brisèrent.

Max battit des paupières, heureux d'avoir été innocenté et enfin libéré. Se frottant les poignets meurtris, il la remercia avant de demander, sans oser la regarder :

\- Tu as vu ?

Devinant sans peine ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle opina du chef avant de lui sourire chaleureusement et de lui assurer qu'elle garderait cela pour elle. Reconnaissant, il l'était car il ne souhaitait guère que Law apprenne qu'il se satisfaisait seul en pensant à un membre de l'équipage.

Ensembles, ils quittèrent les cageots pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Law se trouvait déjà là et semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait si bien qu'il laissa le soin à la jeune fille de le soigner.

Ne se le faisant guère répété, elle s'occupa de la plaie du heart en un rien de temps, avec des gestes doux et délicats. Puis, s'éloignant vers la sortie, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant l'invitant à la rejoindre dans la cuisine où elle lui servirait un bon repas, ce qui avait dû lui manquer ces dernières heures.

La nuit noire recouvrait de son épais et inquiétant manteau le monde environnant. Tout était calme et paisible, du moins en apparence, un vent doux et léger soufflait faisant bruire le feuillage touffu des arbres tandis que de temps à autre le cri d'un animal nocturne déchirait le silence. Le cercle blanchâtre, haut dans le ciel, dispensait sa faible lueur blafarde sur l'île en contrebas.

Dans les rues, pas un seul habitant, pas même un chat ou un chien. Non ! On jurerait à la voir ainsi, que ce petit village perdu au milieu des montagnes était désert, mais il n'en était rien…

Non, bien au contraire… Mais effrayé par des rumeurs survenues dernièrement, les villageois se terraient chez eux dès le coucher du soleil pour n'en sortir qu'au lever du jour.

Ce fut sur cette île, d'apparence paisible, que le Polar Tang fit escale quelques jours plus tard, ignorant tout de ces histoires et du danger potentiel planant autour d'eux. Mais qu'avaient-ils à redouter après tout ?

Et tandis que le sous-marin jetait l'ancre dans une crique déserte, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, une ombre difforme, dissimulée derrière un arbre, les observa plusieurs minutes avant de disparaître comme par enchantement.

Dans une vieille maison délabrée, à l'écart du village, un groupe d'hommes devisait lorsque tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit dans leur dos. Se taisant, ils pivotèrent vers le nouveau venu pour reconnaître l'un des leurs. Se détendant, ils attendirent qu'il se débarrasse de sa cape noire et ne les rejoigne au centre de la pièce afin de faire son rapport.

En quelques mots, le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux verts et un cache oeil sur le côté droit narra, sans détour, ce qu'il avait pu voir sur la rive quelques heures plus tôt.

Des pirates, et pas n'importe lesquels, puisqu'il s'agissait des Hearts, venaient tout juste d'accoster. Ils resteraient, sans aucun doute, un petit moment, le temps pour eux, de refaire au moins, le plein de leurs réserves. Ces petits détails jouaient en leur faveur car oui, ils avaient un but bien précis en tête et en tant que mercenaires, ils ne manqueraient pas leur cible, et cette dernière se trouvait justement être cet équipage !


	76. Chapitre 76 : En danger

**Chapitre 76 : En danger**

Sortant sur le pont, en compagnie de ses fidèles amis, Victoria s'étira doucement, les bras levés vers le ciel, appréciant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, resté depuis longtemps inaccessible. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans les profondeurs de l'océan que l'on trouvait cette étoile incandescente faite de magma.

Tout le monde se préparait, avec pour seul objectif, dénicher le cadeau parfait pour le capitaine. Après tout, il s'agissait là de leur dernière escale avant le grand jour. Autant dire que les retardataires allaient devoir se creuser les méninges s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver les mains vides le jour de la soirée d'anniversaire. Tout comme Victoria, dont l'inspiration la fuyait avec acharnement.

Posant une main sur la taille fine de la jeune fille, Shachi se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose lui arrachant un sourire. Il était plaisant de la voir radieuse alors que quelques jours auparavant, elle déprimait encore. Néanmoins, ils s'interrogeaient tous à bord, car nombreux étaient ceux ayant pu voir le suçon marbrant la peau blanche de leur précieuse nakama. Et même si elle n'avait rien dit, tout le monde pensait et affirmait que le capitaine en était l'auteur.

Penguin arrivant à son tour, les repéra immédiatement et les rejoignit en quelques foulées tout aussi excité à l'idée de mettre pied à terre. 

\- On va t'aider à choisir ton cadeau, fit Penguin les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Ouais, compte sur nous, surenchérit Shachi en abaissant le regard sur son visage. Une belle nuisette transparente ou des sous-vêtements, ça lui fera plaisir à touts les coups.

Victoria le considéra perplexe avant de répliquer :

\- Je le vois mal porter ce genre de choses.

Shachi et Penguin se jetèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre littéralement à rire. Ils s'apprêtaient à lui expliquer les choses lorsque Max, fraîchement réintégré à l'équipage, sortit des tréfonds du sous-marin. Avisant le trio, il s'empressa de les rejoindre. Curieusement depuis sa séance peu conventionnelle avec la jeune fille et le capitaine, il s'était pris d'affection pour la cuisinière. Après tout, comme promis, elle avait tenu sa langue, gardant son secret pour elle.

Alors qu'il rejoignait l'heureux trio, le capitaine arriva à son tour, suivi de près par une Kira aux airs tristes, dispensant quelques consignes quant à leur escale. Il forma quelques groupes afin de procéder au ravitaillement du sous-marin et à la pêche aux informations diverses susceptibles de pouvoir leur servir.

Mais, il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement que ses hommes n'avaient qu'une chose en tête, en cet instant : son anniversaire. A cette pensée, il coula un regard vers l'instigatrice de la situation.

Victoria riait aux plaisanteries de Shachi. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda depuis quand ces deux-la étaient si proches, tandis qu'un sentiment qu'il se refusa à analyser lui comprimait la poitrine.

Après le feu vert du chirurgien de la mort qui se téléporta sur la terre ferme, les hearts quittèrent le sous-marin. Shachi sauta à terre, atterrissant dans l'eau lui arrivant aux genoux tandis que Penguin soulevait la brune avant de la balancer dans le vide. Un cri s'éleva dans la petite crique, attirant touts les regards sur la jeune fille pour la voir atterrir dans les bras de Shachi.

Law s'étant retourné assista à la scène avant de se détourner avec exaspération. S'éloignant d'un pas vif, il se rappela les propos de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait affirmé être à lui, mais au fond, ce n'était que des mots. Des paroles qui manquaient de sens et de profondeur. Il n'était rien de plus que le lien lui permettant d'exister en ce monde... Alors oui, sans doute que dans son esprit juvénile, elle était à lui, mais ce n'était point ainsi qu'il voyait les choses...

Portant la jeune fille, Shachi rejoignit le rivage où il la déposa. Mais, à peine toucha-t-elle le sol qu'un curieux vertige la saisit si bien qu'elle dût se rattraper à son compagnon. Surpris, Shachi l'était et s'en inquiéta scrutant avec intérêt le visage de la brune.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, merci. 

Oui, un léger vertige, rien de bien alarmant, même si cela se révélait fort surprenant. En effet, le lien l'unissant à Trafalgar la préservait de ce genre de situation, mais il semblerait que rien ne se déroule normalement avec le ténébreux. Repoussant ses inquiétudes pour le moment, elle ouvrit le chemin vers le village.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir parcourut le village en tout sens, visité plusieurs boutiques et rejeté les idées farfelues de ses nakamas, Victoria déprimait quelque peu. Alors que tout le monde semblait avoir un présent pour le capitaine, elle n'en avait déniché aucun lui plaisant.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Après tout, Law ne se confiait pas du tout aux autres et encore moins à elle. Pourtant, après l'autre jour, après qu'il ait laissé cette marque sur son cou, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Se rappelant de cet instant, elle porta machinalement sa main à son cou, s'immobilisant au milieu de la rue. Remarquant que la brune ne les suivait plus, Penguin se retourna et la dévisagea quelques instants. Il devinait sans peine, les raisons de cette ride barrant son front. Sans doute s'inquiétait-elle de ne pas avoir déniché un cadeau pour Trafalgar. Bon, ils avaient eu beau la rassurer, lui affirmant qu'il se contenterait d'elle avec un plaisir certain, mais elle se butait à ne pas comprendre. Il en venait même à se demander si elle le faisait exprès ou si elle était réellement si innocente...

Donnant un coup de coude à son acolyte de longue date, il la rejoignit sans tarder. Regardant autour de lui, il repéra un petit café où il serait plaisant de s'attarder et de lui changer les idées.

Sans attendre, lui prenant la main d'autorité, il l'entraîna vers la terrasse où de petites tables de fer blanc avaient été dressées. Le trio s'installa tandis que la serveuse, une vieille femme s'approcha un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, que prendrez-vous ?

\- Deux bières et un soda pour la demoiselle.

Griffonnant la commande sur son petit carnet, elle ajouta : 

\- Puis-je vous suggérer le gâteau du jour ?

\- Oui, trois parts, on a besoin de remonter le moral de notre amie.

La vieille dame coula un regard vers la brune dont l'expression était visiblement fort abattue, et souriant amicalement, s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de sa boutique pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Elle déposa le tout devant ses clients avec des gestes méticuleux.

Et tandis qu'ils entamaient leur dégustation, une explosion retentit au loin tandis qu'un nuage de fumée noir s'élevait haut dans le ciel. La vieille femme sortit sur le pas de la porte et marmonna :

\- Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais... 

Puis, se tournant vers ses clients elle lâcha :

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir vous mettre à l'abri.

Intrigués, ils levèrent tous les yeux vers cet épais nuage noir. Shachi fronça les sourcils, tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La première chose à faire, était de mettre leur nakama à l'abri, c'était la consigne première du capitaine. Alors, se tournant vers Victoria...

Il pâlit en découvrant avec horreur que la jeune fille ne se trouvait plus là. Bordel, mais elle était partie où ? Regardant autour de lui paniqué, aussitôt imité par Penguin, les deux hearts comprirent qu'ils étaient foutus ! Perdre la trace de Victoria risquait fort de mettre Trafalgar dans une colère noire, surtout que cette fumée ne présageait rien de bon. 

Courant au travers des rues baignées dans un halo de lumières flamboyantes, Victoria se dirigeait vers la provenance de cette explosion, suivant la silhouette ressemblant à celle de Bepo, priant pour qu'aucun Heart ne soit victime de cette déflagration.

Or, tout à coup, à l'angle d'une rue, trois hommes se dressèrent devant elle. Trois individus à la mine inquiétante qui glaça d'effroi la demoiselle. Reculant d'un pas, prête à fuir dans le sens contraire, elle vit un quatrième surgir d'une petite ruelle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et une épée à la main ainsi qu'un masque d'ours à la main. Un piège ?!

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, elle analysa rapidement la situation. Encerclée et seule, à part se battre, il ne lui restait guère d'autres alternatives, quant à l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, elle s'y refusait. Et pour cause... N'avait-elle pas promis à son capitaine de ne pas en user ?

Pourtant... Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se laisser capturer sans se défendre, alors au moins, elle utiliserait son épée et se défendrait bec et ongles.

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, elle tendit la main devant elle, appelant ainsi son arme de prédilection. Mais, elle déchanta bien vite. Avec horreur, elle constata que rien ne se produisait. Comment était-ce possible ? Trafalgar n'avait pas apposé de sceau scellant ses capacités, alors pourquoi ne se passait-il rien ?

Et tandis que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, laissant place aux ténèbres, Victoria fit face à ses ennemis. Elle en bouscula un, créant ainsi une brèche dans le cercle, elle s'y faufila et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle semblait la suivre avec inquiétude, tandis que le vent soufflait s'engouffrant dans les pans de ses vêtements la faisant quelque peu frissonner. Atteignant une bifurcation, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Ils l'avaient déjà rattrapée ?! Intriguée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir un homme se rapprocher à pas lents. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine.

Sans attendre, elle reprit sa course folle lorsque tout à coup une silhouette massive se dressa devant elle. La première chose qu'elle nota fut cette odeur d'alcool qu'elle connaissait fort bien.

La crainte lui vrillant le ventre, elle le poussa violemment sur le côté et poursuivit son chemin. Or, l'individu ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Sans ménagement, il l'agrippa par le bras et la tira en arrière.

\- Pas si vite... ma jolie...

\- Lâchez-moi ! Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle tira sur son bras, comprenant bien vite qu'il n'envisageait nullement de la laisser partir. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, l'inconnu lui attrapa le menton avec rudesse avant de susurrer de sa voix rocailleuse :

\- Allez, ma belle... Calme-toi... Y a quelqu'un qui désire te voir...

Quelqu'un voulant la rencontrer ? Qui ? Non, il mentait assurément ! Elle ne connaissait personne en ce lieu, pas plus qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de se lier avec quelqu'un. Sans compter que cet individu ne lui inspirait pas le moins du monde confiance !

Les autres hommes le rejoignirent presque aussitôt, entourant tel une barrière de sécurité la jeune fille, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas.

\- Mais, c'est qu'elle est vraiment jolie, commenta l'un des nouveau venu.

\- Elle me plaît bien, fit un autre en se pourléchant les lèvres avec envie.

Vicky frissonna d'appréhension, consciente du danger. Et tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas, l'un d'eux l'agrippa par le poignet, la tirant vers lui, il souffla :

\- On va s'amuser un peu avec toi. Ensuite, on te mènera à lui. Il en saura rien...

Sans réfléchir, la brune le gifla de sa main libre. Le bruit de la claque parut raisonner dangereusement dans la rue. Au regard luisant de colère, la jeune fille trembla de peur, lorsque tout à coup, il la frappa à son tour. Le coup fut si violent qu'elle tomba à terre, les cheveux recouvrant son visage apeuré. Oui, elle était terrifiée ! Jamais jusqu'à lors, ce sentiment n'avait rongé son être, et pour cause, contrairement à cet instant, elle avait toujours pu se défendre et user de ses dons.

Elle redressa doucement la tête lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud et tiède tout contre son oreille, la faisant frémir. Elle déglutit péniblement avant de constater que ses acolytes se regroupaient lentement autour de sa personne.

A peine fit-elle un mouvement pour se remettre sur pieds que deux mains poisseuses se refermaient sur ses poignets et la tiraient vers l'arrière, la contraignant à s'allonger sur le sol. Tout sourire, il annonça :

\- Amusons-nous tous ensemble...


	77. Chapitre 77 : Un piège parfait

**Chapitre 76 : Un piège parfait**

Joyeux anniversaire au toubib qu'on adore ^^

Puis, s'adressant à son acolyte, il dit :

\- A toi l'honneur, vieux.

L'intéressé tomba à genoux devant elle, agrippa les pans de son chemisier qu'il déchira d'un seul geste, révélant la poitrine ronde et dénudée de la jeune fille.

\- T'es drôlement... jolie... toi... Tu vas valoir ton pesant d'or aux marchés d'esclaves.

Consciente du danger, elle se débattit de plus belle, agitant ses jambes dans touts les sens, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, dans l'espoir de le garder à distance. Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, elle se jurait de ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de hurler.

\- Calme-toi, salope ! Grogna-t-il, énervé.

Avec rudesse, il lui saisit les jambes qu'il coinça sous les siennes, avant de remonter la jupe sur ses cuisses tout en effleurant sa peau délicate, remontant inexorablement vers le petit carré de dentelle. Le dégoût saisit le cœur de Victoria qui tirait sur ses bras, forçait sur ses jambes, et tout cela vainement.

Cet homme la révulsait, lui donnait envie de vomir ! Il parcourut son corps juvénile de ses mains sales. La terreur, la même que cette fois là, où Doflamingo avait tenté de la posséder, voilà ce qu'elle éprouvait de nouveau.

Les larmes perlant à ses yeux, mouillant ces cils noirs, abandonnant ses résolutions puériles et sa fierté, elle laissa un cri monter du fond de sa gorge, prête à appeler au secours. Hélas, sans doute prévoyant cela, une lame froide et tranchante vint se placer sur sa jugulaire. En temps ordinaire, la vie lui importerait peu, mais... la pensée des Hearts, de leur capitaine la poussait à se battre pour sa survie...

Son agresseur se redressa sur ses genoux et commença à déboutonner son pantalon sous le regard terrorisé de sa victime. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, consciente de ce qu'il lui réservait. Tout sourire, il couvrit son corps d'un regard éloquent.

Et à l'instant même qu'il plaçait son membre érigé contre l'intimité de la jeune fille, prêt à s'enfoncer dans sa douce moiteur, un bruit léger se fit entendre tandis qu'une ombre furtive passa dans le champ de vision de Victoria. Et avant qu'elle ne le comprenne, le sang gicla, recouvrant le sol et les murs autour d'eux.

Battant des paupières, elle réalisa avec effroi que la tête de l'homme au-dessus d'elle venait d'être tranchée et roulait à présent sur le sol à côté d'elle. Un hurlement d'horreur lui déchira les cordes vocales.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le reste du groupe s'inquiéta et commença à fouiller l'obscurité. Ils s'attendaient à voir le chirurgien de la mort, dont la réputation de cruel et sans cœur n'était plus à refaire.

Apeurés et craignant pour leur vie, ils commencèrent à prendre la fuite. Mais, l'un d'eux, tenant encore les poignets de la jeune fille, la força à se mettre debout, envisageant de l'utiliser tel un bouclier. Mais, il n'eut guère le temps car à l'instant même où il se leva, la main enserrant le frêle poignet se vit tranchée net.

Un cri de douleur s'éleva alors tandis que sous l'effet de la peur, ses jambes ne la tenant plus, Victoria tomba sur son postérieur. Ces émotions de terreur intense, elle les expérimentait pour la première fois. Après tout, en cet instant, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine dépourvue de ses pouvoirs divins.

C'est alors qu'une ombre apparut dans un doux bruissement devant la jeune fille à terre. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, ne sachant si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter, elle reconnut Doflamingo Donquichote, responsable évident de ce carnage.

Le blond abaissa les yeux dissimulés par ses habituelles lunettes sur la jeune fille et sourit. Enfin, il la retrouvait... Oui, elle était là, à quelques pas devant lui. Terrifiée certes, et ayant échappée de peu à un viol par de sombres fous.

Comprenant de quoi il retournait, les hommes encore présents prirent la poudre d'escampette tandis que le blessé, tenta d'expliquer :

\- On allait vous l'emmener, Joker...

\- Après l'avoir souillée ?

Le ton était dur. Et tandis qu'il toisait froidement son interlocuteur, il pianotait discrètement de ses doigts. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant des hurlements plus loin, que l'homme face au pirate paniqua. Ce monstre s'apprêtait à lui faire subir le même sort ! Il allait le tuer pour avoir osé levé la main sur la jeune fille qu'il convoitait !

Tombant à genoux, il implora son pardon tout en se tenant le poignet où sa main n'était plus. Faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, il le saisit par la tête de sa grande main et l'arracha de terre. L'amenant à la hauteur de son visage, Doflamingo fit :

\- Vous auriez dû vous contenter de suivre le plan et me la ramener.

\- S'il vous...

Le flamant fulminait littéralement. Dire qu'il avait embauché ses hommes pour capturer la déesse et qu'au lieu de se contenter de mener leur travail à terme, ils s'apprêtaient à la violer. Et ces idiots, il allait leur faire regretter de s'attaquer à la seule fille qu'il ne fallait pas toucher ! Comment avaient-ils osé la souiller de leurs mains ? Sans mot dire, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Victoria, immobile.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il resserra ses doigts autour du coup de sa proie le faisant suffoquer. Puis, soupirant, il regarda autour de lui. Les autres idiots venaient de périr de la main de ses généraux, tapis dans l'ombre des ruelles sombres. Néanmoins, avant toute chose, il avait bien plus urgent à gérer : Victoria. Et cela, avant que son précieux Trafalgar Law ne vienne à sa rescousse.

Puis, le silence revint... un silence lourd, oppressant... Le cœur battant à coups redoublés, Victoria leva les yeux vers le démon blond qui n'en avait pas fini avec son prisonnier. Elle ne pouvait point le voir, mais Doflamingo lui avait crevé les yeux. Par ce geste, il le punissait d'avoir osé poser son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille. Mais, il n'en avait pas fini. Non... Il ne méritait pas un traitement de faveur... Oh que non, il devait souffrir pour avoir songé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à poser ses mains sur elle...

Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, le flamant le laissa aller se délectant de la vue qu'il offrait. Ayant perdu ses yeux, il ne parvenait point à s'orienter et s'éloignait à l'aveuglette. D'un mouvement des doigts successif, il trancha, un à un les membres de ce type. Les hurlements retentissaient les uns après les autres, sans que personne ne daigne intervenir, alors même que les membres fraîchement tranchés tombaient sur le sol. Doflamingo riait, satisfait.

Le silence revint de nouveau. Partagée entre la reconnaissance de l'avoir sauvée, et la crainte, elle demeura assise sur le sol froid, incapable de bouger. Il pivota doucement vers elle, le visage indéchiffrable. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent au travers des lunettes du flamant. Angoissée, car malgré tout, Victoria savait que cet homme était son ennemi, elle ramena ses habits déchirés sur son corps.

Les yeux rivés sur le fin minois, il s'avança de sa démarche en canard jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant la brune. Là, la mine grave, il tendit la main vers elle.

Mais, tout à coup, aussi soudainement que Doflamingo était apparu une lame se plaça sous la gorge du schichibukaï, le menaçant d'une mort certaine, s'il osait l'effleurer de ses doigts.

Papillonnant des yeux, surprise par cette intervention inopinée, Vicky reconnut son capitaine. Son cœur jusque-là figé dans un étau de crainte s'emballa vivement en le voyant.

Du coin de l'œil, identifiant le chirurgien de la mort, il esquissa un sourire avant de soupirer et d'envelopper la déesse d'un regard énigmatique. Sans doute se demandait-il qu'elle était la meilleure option.

Il pouvait se battre contre lui, certain de remporter le combat et la jeune femme par la même occasion. Tout en méditant, il se redressa doucement, abaissant sa main sans pour autant lâcher la brune des yeux.

Sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter au premier mouvement suspect de ce type. Sans attendre, et comprenant la gravité de la situation Vicky se releva tant bien que mal et s'approcha de son capitaine. Sans un regard, vers elle, ne souhaitant nullement prendre le risque de voir Doflamingo répliquer et les attaquer, il activa sa room avant de se téléporter au loin.

Dès lors cette action accomplie, Doflamingo ne tergiversa guère plus longtemps. D'un seul mouvement des doigts, il s'élança dans les cieux, parcourant le village en contrebas, cherchant le grand brun qu'il se promettait de tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Par deux fois, il lui arrachait la jeune fille qu'il convoitait depuis bien longtemps, alors que lui, sombre crétin ignorait assurément l'importance qu'elle revêtait.

Law venait de les téléporter plusieurs mètres au-delà de cette scène macabre. Se tournant enfin vers la jeune fille, il nota avec consternation ses habits déchirés et maculés du sang, fort heureusement, n'étant pas sien. Partagé entre l'envie de la sermonner et celle de la serrer dans ses bras, il lui prit la main d'autorité avant de s'élancer au pas de courses vers le sous-marin.

Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient ainsi, main dans la main, la jeune fille sentit son corps se réchauffer au seul contact de cette paume masculine, tandis que de doux fourmillants remontaient le long de ses doigts jusque dans son bras. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle mit cela sur la course effrénée qu'ils menaient en cet instant.

Trafalgar, silencieux, se plaqua contre le mur, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue principale. Cette dernière était dégagée, mais malheureusement bien trop à découvert. Cependant, s'ils souhaitaient regagner le Polar Tang, la palette des possibilités leur étant offertes était fort légère.

Law s'en voulait affreusement. Il avait laissé sa nakama face au danger de nouveau. Certes, il n'avait guère pu le prévoir, mais il aurait dû demeurer avec elle, au lieu de la laisser aux soins de ses hommes. Certes, la surveillance de Kira le tenait à cœur, puisqu'un passé commun les unissait, mais la responsabilité qui incombait au porteur du lien était bien plus importante.

En effet, s'il n'y prenait pas garde, tôt ou tard, à force d'acharnement, Doflamingo atteindrait son but et s'approprierait Victoria. A cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il se passait exactement. Après tout, elle gardait forcément ses souvenirs, et donc son libre arbitre alors où se trouvait le danger, dans cette situation ? Se promettant de la questionner plus tard, ils s'empressa de les téléporter de l'autre côté de la rue.

Mais alors qu'après une course effrénée, ils atteignirent enfin le sous-marin, ce fut pour découvrir non sans horreur que les hommes de mains du flamant se trouvaient déjà là et avaient maîtrisés les Hearts. Figés par le choc de cette découverte inattendue, qu'il aurait dû, malgré tout prévoir, Trafalgar se prépara à combattre, veillant à ce que Victoria reste dans son dos.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ?

\- Non... Mes pouvoirs sont comme scellés...

Law soupira. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Au moment, où ils en avaient le plus besoin, elle se révélait bien inutile. Il commença à reculer, espérant pouvoir trouver refuge dans le village, lorsque Doflamingo arriva tranquillement, se posant derrière eux.

Merde ! Pensa-t-il en lui coulant un regard rapide.

Doflamingo, tout sourrire, s'avança vers ses proies de sa démarche brinquebalante, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas puisque vivement, Law pivota vers lui, brandissant son nodachi sous le nez du grand corsaire.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les traits du shichibukaï éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Il savait que le ténébreux n'avait aucune porte de sortie. Cette fois, il allait devoir faire un choix et pas des moindres : son équipage ou Victoria.

Comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, elle s'écarta du chirurgien et le dépassa. Or, ce fut sans compter sur Trafalgar qui ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il refusait de la sacrifier elle, tout comme son équipage. Non, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir et trouver une solution.

\- Tu restes ici, fit-il avec aplomb le regard dur.

\- Voyons, Law... Laisse-la se rendre. Elle a bien compris ce qu'il se passerait si elle ne le fait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous périsse par ma faute, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Oui, elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle ne voulait guère plus rejoindre ce monstre. Cependant, le choix, elle le savait, elle ne l'avait plus. Privée de ses pouvoirs, à la merci de l'ennemi, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle tira sur sa main, se dégageant de la poigne d'un Law surpris, cherchant à la retenir. Tête haute et digne, la brune marcha lentement vers le blond, ignorant avec peine les cris de protestation de ses nakamas. Les larmes mouillèrent ses cils, mais elle se refusa à les laisser couler.

Furieux de voir sa volonté et ses ordres ignorés, Law esquissa un mouvement pour se voir aussitôt plaqué à terre par Pica. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, sans parvenir, pourtant à se défaire de la masse de muscles, alors que la déesse s'immobilisait devant le roi de Dressrosa, de la haine plein les yeux.

Satisfait de sa reddition, il sourit de plus belle avant de laisser son rire sombre résonner dans l'air tandis qu'il approchait ses longs doigts du fin visage. Enfin... Elle était à lui... 


	78. Chapitre 78 : Lutte intérieure

**Chapitre 78 : Lutte intérieure**

Victoria ferma les yeux, acceptant son triste sort. Les cris de protestation de ses nakamas et ceux de son capitaine s'élevaient derrière elle. Cette fois, bien malgré elle, les petites gouttelettes salées ne purent être contenues, et ruisselèrent sur les joues satinées de la jeune fille.

Mais, tout à coup, alors même que les doigts du flamant s'apprêtaient à se refermer sur l'adolescente, un rayon de lumière pourfendit l'air, et manqua de peu de frapper Doflamingo de plein fouet. Averti par son sixième sens, lié au haki dont il était utilisateur, le pirate avait bondit vers l'arrière esquivant l'attaque.

Abasourdi par ce coup inattendu, Doffy dont la patience et la compréhension commençait franchement à s'amenuiser fouilla la plage du regard. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il apparut, tel un fantôme, d'apparence translucide. Ses prunelles dorées se posaient sur Victoria dont les yeux papillonnaient avec stupeur.

\- Hayato..., murmura l'adolescente en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Reconnaissant le dit fiancé de sa protégée, Trafalgar éprouva une certaine colère. Non contre leur sauveur ou même la jeune fille, mais contre sa propre faiblesse. Encore une fois, il avait fallu que cet individu leur sauve la mise. Et ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression du visage de Victoria qui semblait heureuse de le revoir, lui rappelant de ce fait, qu'il n'était là que pour lui permettre de la libérer d'une malédiction.

D'un simple mouvement de la main, il enveloppa chaque heart, le sous-marin et sa promise d'un halo de lumière avant de s'incliner, moqueur, devant le shichibukaï et de disparaître de cette plage qui avait bien manqué de lui arracher à jamais sa bien-aimée...

Un peu plus tard, une fois tout ce petit monde à l'abri des plans fourbes de Doflamingo, le calme revint et avec cela les explications. Ce fut ainsi que les Hearts découvrirent de la bouche de leur sauveur que le flamant, usant de son pouvoir de fils, avait tracé un sceau à même le sol de l'île depuis les cieux afin d'empêcher qu'Eien ne puisse se défendre le moment venu.

A ces mots, les regards convergèrent en un même ensemble vers la jeune fille dont le sang maculait, non seulement ses vêtements, mais aussi sa peau. Ses doigts se crispaient convulsivement sur les pans de sa chemise qu'elle maintenait en place, dissimulant sa poitrine dénudée. Ce fut alors qu'une veste fut déposé avec douceur sur les épaules de la déesse qui tressaillit à ce léger contact avant de lever les yeux vers son bienfaiteur.

Trafalgar, puisque c'était lui, ne lui prêtait aucune attention, ses prunelles argentées fixées sur sa préoccupation du moment : Hayato. Comme tout le monde pouvait le voir, il n'était pas réellement là. En effet, devant eux, se trouvait une forme astrale du fiancé de la brune, ce qui méritait quelques explications.

Alors, se perdant dans un récit qui brisa le cœur de Victoria, il révéla qu'il se trouvait actuellement enfermé dans un espace temps autre que le leur en guise de punition. Cependant, malgré cela, même si les choses se révélaient pénibles et ardues, il pouvait interragir avec eux, ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver sa promise.

\- Je veille sur elle depuis le début. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce type l'avoir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu plus tôt ? répliqua Trafalgar, la voix emprunte d'un lourd reproche.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec elle ?

A ces mots cruels et pourtant si réels, le chirurgien de la mort ne put répliquer. Ce fut Vicky qui se levant alla se placer aux côtés de Law, témoignant ainsi de son soutien avant de lâcher, prenant sa défense :

\- Trafalgar veille sur moi. Il me fait assez confiance pour ne pas m'emprisonner dans une cage.

La répartie de la jeune fille étonna Hayato qui esquissa un sourire avant d'abaisser les paupières. Il ne s'imaginait pas voir Eien prendre la défense de ce pirate si ouvertement Soupirant, il leva les yeux sur le brun et énonça :

\- Je te la confie, alors veille à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

Law plissa les yeux, jaugea son vis-à-vis, tandis qu'il portait, déjà, son attention sur la jeune fille. Esquissant un sourire emprunt de tristesse, il lui assura qu'ils se reverraient et qu'ils uniraient enfin leur destin. A ces mots prononcés sur un ton badin, des murmures se firent entendre, s'élevant au seing de l'équipage des Hearts. Certains coulaient même des regards inquiets et angoissés vers leur capitaine, se demandant comment il réagirait face à cela, car il était plus qu'évident que d'une certaine manière, ce Hayato venait de lui rappeler que Victoria était à lui et qu'il perdait son temps.

Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le gratifier d'un sourire en coin. Puis, Hayato s'évapora. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, tandis que Trafalgar ordonna sans tarder de plonger et alors même que la petite brune esquissait un mouvement vers la porte, il lui saisit la main, amenant un regard émeraude interrogateur sur sa personne :

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi pour le moment.

Sans attendre, il la tira derrière lui au travers des couloirs du sous-marin, laissant pour consigne à Jean de garder un œil sur Kira. Ouvrant la porte de sa cabine, il poussa l'adolescente à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller dans son dos, la lâchant par la même occasion. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce tandis que Vicky, immobile le fixait, les mains agrippées sur le manteau couvrant ses épaules.

Sans rompre le silence s'instaurant entre eux, il l'étudia avant d'ôter son couvre-chef et le déposer sur son bureau dans le coin de la chambre. La malheureuse venait d'échapper au vue de la scène et de la réaction exagéré du flamant à un viol, et autant dire qu'il valait mieux que cela ne se soit point produit. En effet, si cela avait été lui, il n'aurait guère été plus tendre avec les coupables...

Ses pupilles argentées posées sur Victoria, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de contenir ses tremblements, assurément nerveux. En cet instant, la jeune fille n'avait point besoin de se voir sermonner d'être partie en solitaire, quittant ses nakamas veillant sur elle, mais de réconfort et d'être rassurée.

Avec un léger soupir, il progressa à pas lents d'elle, souleva du bout du doigt son menton avant de plonger ses prunelles claires dans les deux billes émeraudes. Le sang maculant son visage collait à sa peau, sans mot dire, il repoussa une mèche la plaçant avec douceur derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche.

Sans mot dire, elle eut un léger signe de tête avant de se détourner et de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bains attenante. Trafalgar demeura immobile, les bras le long du corps et le regard posé sur la porte close.

Dans la salle de repos, lieu où la majeure partie de l'équipage se trouvait en cet instant, un silence de mort régnait en maître. Tout le monde rongeait son frein, songeant à ce qui avait manqué de se produire : perdre leur cuisinière ! Doflamingo était un stratège redoutable sans compter la force de ses hommes. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire si bien que pour les sauver, Vicky avait manqué de suivre le flamant. Fort heureusement, son fiancé était apparu et avait sauvé la situation.

Kira, perplexe, les dévisagea à tour de rôle avant de les assaillir de questions. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme tenant plus du fantôme que de l'être humain. Ce fut Bepo qui avec sa sincérité caractérisée lui révéla sans sourciller :

\- Hayato est le fiancé de Tori-chan.

A ces mots, Shachi et Penguin tressaillirent comme certains autres n'appréciant pas se voir rappeler pareille vérité. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas, une seule seconde, que leur nakama leur serait un jour prochain arrachée...

Entendant pareille révélation, Kira eut un léger sourire en coin qui n'échappa point aux regards de Max et de Ban. Elle se réjouissait de l'information et cela les énerva si bien qu'ils se levèrent annonçant qu'ils retournaient à leur poste. Et tandis qu'ils atteignaient la sortie, Ban lança un rien provocant :

\- Tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés, le capitaine a toutes ses chances.

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les hearts en cœur, indiquant de ce fait leur approbation à cette éventualité.

Kira abattit vivement les mains sur la surface de la table, réduisant au silence l'équipage avant de répliquer vertement :

\- Law préfère les femmes plus voluptueuses et ouvertes d'esprit. Les petites pimbêches comme elle, ce n'est pas du tout son genre !

Oui, il détestait voir que l'équipage avait d'ors et déjà choisi son camp. Ils ne masquaient point leur désir de voir Trafalgar s'amouracher d'une ingénue dont le seul talent semblait être de s'attirer des ennuis.

Son cri de révolte plongea de nouveau la pièce dans un lourd silence. Les regards se fixèrent sur elle n'osant point surenchérir de crainte, sans doute, d'envenimer les choses. Il était évident que Kira n'aimait guère Victoria, qui à ses yeux, sans nul doute possible, lui volait la chaleur des bras du capitaine.

Ren, assis dans un coin, quelque peu à l'écart, tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'expirer, faisant apparaître des veloutes blanchâtres s'élevant lentement vers le plafond. Ayant assisté à la scène et entendu les vives protestation de la grande brune, il se refusait à accepter ces affirmations.

Ecrasant calmement sa cigarette, il exhala un long soupir amenant les regards de tous sur sa personne avant de déplier sa silhouette. Fourrant les mains dans les poches, il tourna la tête vers Kira et le regard dur assena :

\- Es-tu en train de dire que l'intelligence du capitaine se résume à son service trois pièces ? Tori-chan est, assurément, moins voluptueuse que toi, mais sincèrement, entre elle et toi, mon choix est vite fait.

Puis, il quitta la pièce aussitôt imitée par d'autres laissant Kira seule en compagnie de Jean, demeuré jusqu'à présent silencieux. Il n'aimait pas, et cela par respect, émettre de jugement sur son capitaine, mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se taire.

\- Pas très malin de te mettre l'équipage à dos. Tori-chan est une heart et nous l'aimons tous, alors qu'une étrangère telle que toi tu ne fais qu'attiser le mépris.

La porte tourna lentement sur ses gonds laissant apparaître Victoria enveloppée dans un drap de bain, masquant à peine l'intégralité de son corps. Le bruit du battant signala sa présence au chirurgien de la mort qui redressa lentement les yeux, abandonnant de ce fait ses sombres réflexions.

En lui quelque chose se bloqua à la vue de sa nakama. Sortant de la douche, les cheveux encore humides, elle s'avançait dans la chambre, maintenant le tissu éponge contre son corps. S'arrêtant à hauteur des fesses, Law eut tout le loisir d'admirer ses longues jambes fines. Doucement comme subjugué, il se leva attendant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

De ses pieds nus, elle mangea la distance les séparant avant de s'immobiliser à quelques pas de lui. Elle avait pleuré, nota-t-il en avisant ses yeux rougis. Quoi de plus normal après un événement aussi traumatisant. Seulement, en cet instant, les pensées qui le taraudaient à la vue du corps si peu vêtu de sa nakama n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Elle avait beau être innocente, avoir l'apparence d'une gamine, il le savait à présent, il n'en était rien. Et malgré les nombreuses barrières qu'il érigeait entre eux, et s'efforçait de maintenir, elles s'écroulaient les unes après les autres.

Hélas... Après sa mésaventure, il se refusait à s'imposer à elle, même si l'idée faisait son chemin jusque dans son esprit de manière régulière et oppressante. Il avait longuement refoulé cette attirance qui grandissait jour après jour, se répétant qu'elle était trop jeune, innocente... Mais voilà... Ses bonnes résolutions tout comme ses principes fondaient comme neige au soleil...

Intriguée par le silence de son supérieur, la petite cuisinière pencha la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant de ses grands yeux émeraude. Cependant, il était hors de question de l'informer du tumulte intérieur agitant, en cet instant, son être. Il devait taire ses pulsions avant toute chose...

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? S'enquit-elle innocemment, s'approchant d'un pas et recouvrant de sa paume la peau nue du bras du ténébreux.

A ce simple contact, Trafalgar tressaillit vivement avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'étreindre. Plongeant son nez contre la peau douce de son cou, il huma les senteurs de son propre gel douche tandis que ses mains glissaient doucement dans le dos de la jeune fille, prenant le chemin de ses reins.

Sans doute se serait-il contenté d'une simple étreinte si Victoria n'avait pas, à cet instant, glissé ses bras autour du dos de son capitaine. Capitaine qui n'y tenant plus, oubliant tout pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule pensée, souffla :

\- Pardon Victoria...

Les yeux ronds d'incompréhension, l'intéressée s'interrogeait cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son capitaine s'excusait. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle était seule coupable.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, capitaine...

Se reculant pour cueillir son visage entre ses mains, il sonda ses prunelles avant de répliquer :

\- Pas encore...


	79. Chapitre 79 : Joyeux anniversaire !

**Chapitre 79 : Joyeux anniversaire !**

Lisant l'incompréhension dans son regard, il eut un sourire en coin avant de se pencher et de poser doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effaroucher, ses lèvres sur les siennes. N'obtenant aucune réaction, et encouragé par le fait qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il dessina le contour de sa bouche du bout de la langue avant de mordiller délicatement sa lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Exhalant un long soupir d'aise, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Profitant de l'opportunité si généreusement offerte, il glissa sa langue dans la cavité buccale de la brune la lançant à la conquête sensuelle de sa jumelle. Se livrant un duel sans fin et affamé, ce ne fut qu'une fois à bout de souffle qu'ils s'écartèrent.

Vicky, le souffle court et le cœur battant, ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Law venait-il de s'excuser alors qu'il lui faisait découvrir des sensations merveilleuses qui mettaient ses sens et son corps dans touts les états. C'était si agréable que l'idée même de le repousser ne fut pas l'une de ses options.

Bien sûr que non ! Ce baiser, elle en rêvait depuis bien longtemps, depuis l'instant où elle avait réalisé qu'elle était jalouse du temps que Kira passait avec lui.

De doux et sensuel, le baiser s'intensifia de secondes en secondes. Perdant le contrôle sur ses sens, Trafalgar dont les mains couraient à présent sur la peau de la jeune fille, la débarrassant de la serviette, avant de la pousser inexorablement vers le lit. D'une main autour de sa taille, il la fit s'allonger sur les draps jaunes canari sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

Ce fut alors que par un malheureux coup du sort, une voix grésilla dans le système interne du sous-marin. Ban sollicitait vivement la présence de son supérieur en salle des commandes. Se reculant quelque peu, écrasant de son poids la déesse aux joues rosies, il maudit le destin qui s'acharnait à le tenir éloigné de lui.

Sans mot dire, il se redressa hésitant à la laisser. Elle était bouleversée, il le voyait à son expression, mais il en ignorait les causes exactes. Mais l'abandonner maintenant alors même qu'il était celui à avoir provoqué tout ceci, le dérangeait.

\- Allez-y capitaine...

Le sourire qui accompagna ses mots, conforta Law dans la pensée que cela indifférenciait. Sans doute, en tant que lien, redoutait-elle tout simplement de s'opposer à lui et donc de lui refuser son corps ? Ce fut avec cette pensée et agacé qu'il quitta la pièce non sans claquer violemment la porte de sa cabine.

Demeurée seule, le cœur battant à en exploser de bonheur, le souffle court, elle effleura du bout de ses dactyles ses lèvres gonflées des baisers ardents de son supérieur. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée de la sorte, pas même Hayato...

Deux jours entiers s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Trafalgar et Victoria n'eurent point le temps de bavarder, bien trop occupés, chacun de leur côté à mener leur projet du moment à terme. Pour la jeune fille, cela consistait à l'élaboration de la fête d'anniversaire de Trafalgar. Elle mettait la dernière touche au fraisier, inscrivant au moyen d'une poche à douille, un magnifique « Joyeux anniversaire, Capitaine ».

Satisfaite, elle esquissa un sourire avant de rejoindre le réfectoire dont les garçons s'étaient chargés de la décoration. Des ballons de diverses couleurs ainsi que des guirlandes avaient été suspendues de part et d'autres. Shachi finissait de mettre les couverts lorsque Bepo arriva en courant.

\- Tori-chan ! Le capitaine arrive...

Fort bien, d'un simple signe de tête, elle vit les hearts se dissimuler derrière les meubles ou sous les tables tandis qu'elle éteignait la lumière.

Trafalgar, en quête de son habituel café, se rendit calmement au réfectoire où il espérait bien pouvoir trouver la brune seule. Il devait s'entretenir avec elle au sujet de ce qu'il était advenu la dernière fois. Ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion d'en parler et sans doute fuyait-elle cette conversation ? Mais, pour lui, il était primordial de mettre les choses au clair, refusant de laisser la situation ainsi.

Poussant la porte en baillant, fatigué de son énième nuit blanche à travailler sur un antidote, il fronça les sourcils en trouvant la pièce plongée dans le noir. Et alors que tâtonnant la paroi, cherchant l'interrupteur, un cri strident et unanime s'éleva tandis que de petites bougies apparurent de l'autre côté, dans les cuisines et s'approchaient doucement de lui.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Mince ! Il l'avait totalement oublié. D'ordinaire, ils ne fêtaient pas ce jour qui faisait remonter de douloureux souvenirs à la surface. Mais, Victoria était parvenue à les convaincre. D'ailleurs, nul doute que ces bougies reposaient sur un gâteau de sa confection et que c'était justement elle qui avançait vers lui.

Et tandis que les hearts entamaient le chant festif dédié à cette occasion, Vicky s'immobilisait devant lui, le visage nimbé de la douce lueur vacillante des flammes. Esquissant un fin sourire, elle fit :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, capitaine...

Curieusement, il eut envie de la prendre contre lui, mais se contint. Après tout, il y avait un magnifique gâteau entre eux. Il n'allait pas, par pur caprice ruiner les efforts de sa nakama. Et lorsque rayonnante, elle lui intima l'ordre de souffler les bougies et de faire un vœux, il le fit. Pas qu'il croit à ce genre d'idioties, mais il ne voulait nullement la froisser car au fond, son initiative touchait une corde sensible en lui.

Après cela, l'ambiance fut à la fête. Les rires s'élevaient de part et d'autres tandis qu'une petite piste de danse avait été aménagée. Shachi, trop heureux, de pouvoir tenir Victoria dans ses bras, l'invita à danser. A tour de rôle, les hearts se succédèrent au bras de la demoiselle qui éreintée fini par demander grâce.

De sa place, un verre à la main, et une part de son gâteau posée devant lui sur la table, il observait la jeune fille tandis que Kira le rejoignait. Se collant contre lui, posant une main possessive et suggestive sur sa cuisse, elle susurra à son oreille :

\- Voudrais-tu déballer ton cadeau d'anniversaire, maintenant ?

\- Kira..., fit Law excédée.

Il fatiguait de devoir repousser continuellement les avances de la jeune femme. Pire, la nuit précédente, alors que ses rêves le conduisait aux abords d'un monde de volupté certaine, il s'était vu réveiller par les mains aventureuses de son ancienne conquête. Il lui avait fallu faire appel à toute sa volonté pour repousser Kira et ne pas se servir d'elle pour éteindre le brasier qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Minuit approchait lentement, inexorablement, et Law sortit sur le pont cherchant la déesse ayant depuis peu déserté le réfectoire. La soirée était une réussite, il n'avait rien à redire. Il ne manquait pas de présents aussi farfelus qu'inutiles, mais les acceptait avec un plaisir évident, touché pas leur marque de sympathie.

Enfin... il lui manquait un cadeau tout de même. Un présent qu'il lui tenait à cœur de recevoir et c'était, à ses yeux, le plus important... Promenant ses prunelles cendrées sur le pont, il apperçut la fine silhouette vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, appuyée contre la rambarde de fer. Faisant quelques pas, alertant ainsi la jeune fille de sa présence, elle pivota vers lui.

Un vent doux et léger soufflait en cet instant, ramenant les longs cheveu d'ébènes au devant du visage de Vicky qui les coinça derrière son oreille. Identifiant alors son capitaine, elle le salua du bout des lèvres.

\- Capitaine ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres ?

Il progressa doucement, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, levant les yeux vers la lune bien ronde au-dessus d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'arrêta à ses côtés qu'il lui révéla :

\- Je crois me souvenir, miss, que tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir offert de cadeau.

Ces quelques mots énoncées d'une voix caressante fit frissonner Victoria qui le scruta attentivement. Elle avait passé énormément de temps à méditer le sujet, allant jusqu'à écouter les conseils de ses nakamas, mais au final, elle n'était pas certaine que son idée soit la meilleure.

Abaissant les paupières, elle pivota vers le chirurgien de la mort, lui pris doucement les deux mains avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

\- Trafalgar... J'ai longtemps hésité, alors même si je redoute votre réaction, veuillez recevoir mon présent...

Abaissant de nouveau les yeux, elle se concentra, chercha quelque chose en elle, autour d'elle tandis qu'un cercle d'énergie se dessinait sur le sol, les entourant. Law suivit les étranges arabesques des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Et ils disparurent dans la lueur aveuglante du sceau divin invoqué par Victoria elle-même.

Aveuglé, Law mit plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard cendré ne rencontra que des ruines, un monde de désolation immense et à perte de vue. Fronçant les sourcils, il dévisagea la jeune fille qui lâchant ses mains, s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Je crois que c'est une première. Des pierres en cadeau...

A vrai dire, il s'attendait à bien autre chose, surtout venant d'elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Trafalgar.

Agrémenté d'un sourire, ces mots touchèrent une corde sensible en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer lorsqu'il vit une lueur diffuse, cette fois, se propager sur le sol depuis le pied de Victoria, se répandant partout, éclairant et réparant toutes les structures autour de lui.

Alors lorsqu'il vit les pavés blancs jonchant le sol ainsi que les fleurs multicolores égayant les rues. Tout était blanc, pur, un paysage idyllique qu'il avait connu il y avait bien longtemps. S'éloignant de quelque pas, le cœur battant, un sentiment bien étrange au fond du cœur, il s'approcha d'une fontaine dont la statue, une femme faite d'un minerai aussi blanc que les nuages levait les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Flevence...

C'était impossible ! Cette ville était morte, détruite, éradiquée par le gouvernement mondial ! Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?! Pivotant vivement vers la déesse, l'interrogeant du regard, il constata qu'elle admirait la ville, d'un regard émerveillé.

\- Magnifique..., soufflait-elle.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

\- Lors de notre retour de la dimension de l'anneau, vous avez fait un cauchemar, j'ai voulu vous réveillé et vos pensées étaient si fortes que je les ai vues.

\- Tu as vu ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Elle opina du chef, soupirant de résignation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache car plus que tout, il refusait de lui inspirer de la pitié.

\- Ce n'est hélas qu'un mirage du passé. Je ne peux pas ressusciter votre île natale...

\- Tes pouvoirs ont donc des limites, fit-il en conclusion.

\- Je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit de défaire ce qui a été fait... Mais, je voulais que vous voyez encore une fois votre pays natal.

Le visage indéchiffrable, il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'engager dans une rue, Vicky le talonnant. Déterminé, il savait exactement où aller et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une immense bâtisse que la jeune fille compris. Elle s'attendait à lire une émotion vive, douloureuse, le voir ébranlé par la situation, mais il demeura de marbre, fixant la clinique de son père.

Ce fut alors que Law se détournant croisa les pupilles de la jeune fille qui posa la main sur son bras avant de clore les paupières. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme un fait exprès, la fille fantôme, dénuée de toute présence, se vit animée de silhouette. Effaré, Law vit alors les habitants décédés, aller et venir devant lui, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Faisant un pas, puis un autre, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, comme s'il ne voulait qu'une chose : voir SA famille.

Immobile, l'adolescente se contenta de le suivre du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il aspirait depuis longtemps, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre et à l'avouer, à revoir ses parents et sa petite sœur. Ce fut justement l'instant précis que choisit une petite silhouette pour apparaître, se dirigeant en courant vers la clinique et en criant :

\- Law oni-chan !


	80. Chapitre 80 : L'ingénue et le capitaine

**Chapitre 80 : L'ingénue et le capitaine**

A ces mots, Trafalgar adulte se retourna d'un seul bloc, le regard rond d'effroi, avisant l'enfant qui arrivait vers lui. Tendant les bras, il s'apprêtait à l'accueillir contre lui lorsqu'elle passa au travers de son être.

\- Désolée, fit Victoria. Tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Un moment du passé...

Elle vit alors une douleur profonde ternir les prunelles grises et soupira. Elle ne pouvait, hélas pas lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Et elle savait également que tout ceci l'anéantissait. Revoir son pays et les êtres chers à son cœur, ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau, et elle en avait conscience. Sans prêter attention à la déesse, Law regarda alors sa petite sœur se jeter dans les bras d'un Law enfant, encore heureux et visant les rêves d'une vie honnête.

Se détournant alors abruptement, il se demanda pourquoi Victoria lui faisait voir cela. Elle se doutait bien, après son cauchemar que cela le perturbait encore, même s'il taisait tout cela, peu enclin à s'épancher sur le sujet. De plus, la douleur de revoir ce qu'il avait perdu lui comprimait la poitrine, lui nouait le ventre...

\- Rentrons, commanda-t-il subitement en se détournant et s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

Lui emboîtant le pas, les mains dans le dos, Victoria observait la vie de ces habitants ignorant encore le tragique destin qui les guettait. Et tandis qu'elle admirait le vol d'un petit papillon, voletant autour des fleurs à proximité de la fontaine, elle heurta de plein fouet le dos de Trafalgar s'étant immobilisé.

Se retournant, Law la fixa étrangement, un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Chagrinée de le voir ainsi, car ce n'était point là ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle alla vers lui. Prenant de nouveau ses mains entre les siennes, répétant les mêmes gestes que pour venir, elle fit de nouveau apparaître le cercle au sol.

Toutefois, contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, ils ne regagnèrent pas le sous-marin. Non, cette fois, Victoria l'emmena dans un lieu totalement inconnu et paradisiaque. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense champ de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, pliant doucement au gré du vent. Agacé et inquiet à la fois, il toisa la jeune fille, prêt à la sermonner. Les surprises de ce genre, très peu pour lui !

Vicky le lâcha pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, allant à la rencontre d'un homme approchant en sens inverse. Il arborait une longue robe blanche et avait de longs cheveux de jais. Le temps marquait son visage tandis qu'un sourire bienveillant éclaira ce dernier alors même que Victoria se pendait à son cou, visiblement heureuse de le voir.

Plissant les yeux, Law en vint à se demander, si afin de se faire pardonner sa maladresse, elle lui montrait, cette fois, son passé à elle. Non, impossible, se corrigea-t-il. En effet, si tel était le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu étreindre ce vieillard. Le vieil homme darda ses prunelles dorées sur lui, le jaugeant des pieds à la tête comme on le faisait en temps normal avec du bétail. N'appréciant guère cela, le chirurgien s'apprêtait à exprimer vertement sa façon de penser lorsqu'il s'enquit, se tournant vers la jeune fille :

\- Alors, c'est lui ?

Opinant du chef, elle prit Law par la main avec désinvolture, le tirant derrière elle, dépassant le vieil homme. Ils firent plusieurs pas au beau milieu de ce magnifique par terre de fleurs jusqu'à ce que refusant d'aller plus loin sans une bonne explication, Trafalgar s'arrêta, lui arrachant sa main.

Nullement surprise par son comportement, Vicky pivota doucement vers lui avant de tendre la main vers un point bien précis. Suivant alors la ligne de son doigt, Law vit plusieurs silhouettes approcher à pas lents dans leur direction. Et tandis que ces dernières approchaient, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine alors même qu'il les reconnaissait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela ! Devant lui, à quelques pas seulement, se dressait ses parents et sa petite sœur. Ils le considéraient en silence, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit. Était-ce encore une illusion ? Quelque chose qu'elle lui faisait voir pour apaiser les tourments de son âme.

N'y tenant plus, la petite Lamy se précipita contre les jambes de son frère devenu bien trop grand pour elle. Law, effaré, sentit le poids et la chaleur de ce petit corps contre lui et interrogea la déesse de son regard argenté. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur la petite fille heureuse de retrouver son frère, Victoria expliqua sans détour :

\- Nous sommes ici aux portes de l'au-delà. Tu as devant toi, tes parents et ta petite sœur Lamy. Je t'accorde un peu de temps en leur compagnie. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Son cadeau ?! Il avait cru que lui montrer Flevance... Sentant Lamy tirer tout en l'appelant répétitivement et avec impatience, il se baissa et la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. Sourire que Victoria ne lui connaissait pas et qui l'émue aux larmes. Elle sut alors, que son choix était le bon...

Et tandis que le chirurgien de la mort, perdant pour un laps de temps son surnom ainsi que sa casquette de pirate pour recouvrer celle de grand frère, Victoria s'éloigna de quelques pas, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle en profita pour rejoindre le Dieu veillant d'un œil avisé sur ses âmes défuntes.

A son approche, il leva un regard étrange sur la jeune fille avant de reporter son regard sur le quatuor familial. Eien s'investissait un peu trop, à son goût, avec ses humains. Jamais jusqu'alors, elle n'était venue lui demander pareil faveur. Au départ, son intention première avait été de refuser, mais poussé par la curiosité, il avait accepté.

Non loin de là, Law discutait avec ses parents, assis sur un tapis multicolore, Lamy installée sur ses genoux lui confectionnant une couronne de fleurs. Ils devisaient essentiellement de Law et de ce qu'il était devenu ainsi que de la vie au paradis. Trafalgar n'avait jamais songé revoir ses parents et donc la question de ce qu'ils penseraient de lui ne s'était jamais posée. Sauf que là, face à face, il appréhendait. Alors, lorsque riant de bon cœur, son paternel le complimenta pour ses agissements, il en demeura pantois. Quant à sa mère, dont le sourire bienveillant ne quittait pas son visage lâcha subitement :

\- Tu as bien grandi...

\- J'ai vingt cinq ans...

La mère se mit à pouffer tandis qu'intriguée, Lamy levait les yeux vers son oni-chan, avant de porter son attention vers la brune demeurée à l'écart. Se levant alors, elle déposa son cadeau sur le bonnet de son frère, lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire tout en effleurant sa joue d'un léger baiser.

Puis, avisant la déesse au loin, elle demanda à son frère :

\- Dis, Law oni-chan, tu aimes Tori onee-chan ?

\- Onee-chan ? répéta Law intrigué en gratifiant ses parents d'un regard interrogateur.

Ce fut ainsi que le grand ténébreux, apprit de la bouche même de ses géniteurs que l'adolescente leur rendait régulièrement visite ces derniers temps, discutant avec eux et leur racontant sa journée dans le sous-marin. Elle finissait bien souvent sa visite en jouant avec la petite fille qui, à force, s'était prise d'affection pour elle.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire à sa petite sœur qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour, qu'une étrange attirance subsistait entre eux, il ne pouvait guère le nier. Mais de là, à ressentir ce genre d'attachement. 

\- Eh bien..., commença le pirate.

Plissant les yeux, le père de Trafalgar ouvrit la bouche lorsque tout à coup, Lamy partit en courant rejoindre sa nouvelle amie et camarade de jeux. Les observant en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Law ne se décidait pas à formuler une réponse à la question de sa sœur.

\- Certaines relations se bâtissent avec le temps, Law. Les coups de foudre sont rares mais réels aussi...

Law considéra son père, puis sa mère avant de porter son regard vers la déesse approchant avec Lamy. Une fois à leur hauteur, la petite fille leva les yeux vers Victoria et demanda avec innocence :

\- Onee-chan, est-ce que tu aimes grand frère ?

La question sidéra plus d'une personne, alors que la mère se mit à rire doucement, amusée par l'expression choquée des deux concernés. Mais, une lueur de tristesse terni son regard émeraude, n'échappant à personne sauf à la petite fille.

Law se leva alors et posant une main sur le haut de la tête de Lamy lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, afin d'expliquer la nature des sentiments de Victoria, lorsque cette dernière le devançant confia :

\- Tout comme toi, j'aime ton grand-frère.

\- Oui, mais moi, je suis sa famille...

\- C'est vrai. Et il est un peu la mienne...

Sidéré, Trafalgar l'était car il ne s'attendait point à entendre Vicky proférer de tels mots.

\- Ca veut dire que tu vas te marier avec oni-chan ?

Stop ! Fallait arrêter les frais, se dit aussitôt le chirurgien de la mort qui comprit que la situation menaçait de déraper à tout instant.

\- Ce que Victoria-ya essaye de dire, Lamy, est que l'équipage est un peu comme sa famille.

\- Tu veux pas te marier avec elle ? demanda l'enfant les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- N..., commença-t-il lorsque les doigts fins de l'adolescente se refermèrent sur son bras.

Il darda un regard étonné sur elle, l'interrogeant du regard. Victoria s'accroupit alors devant Lamy et posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant du doigt une larme perlant à ces cils. Elle devinait la douleur qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant, sans même la ressentir. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle... Et si elle s'était permis de couper son capitaine c'était uniquement pour éviter qu'il ne brise le petit cœur de sa petite sœur qu'il affectionnait plus que tout.

\- Je suis déjà fiancée à Hayato, Lamy. Je ne peux me dérober à mes engagements.

\- Tu l'aimes pas ! On n'épouse pas quelqu'un qu'on aime pas !

Elle avait tapé du pied signifiant ainsi sa vive désapprobation, telle une enfant capricieuse. Comprenant alors que la situation risquait fort d'échapper à leur contrôle, les parents Trafalgar se décidèrent d'apporter leur aide aux jeunes gens semblant s'empêtrer dans de vaines explications.

\- Ma chérie, je crois que ce qu'ils essayent de te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il est encore trop tôt pour eux d'y penser... Et puis, t'inquiète pas pour Hayato, ton grand frère n'est pas du genre à renoncer devant si petit obstacle, au pire, il kidnappera Victoria lors de la cérémonie, fit la mère du pirate qui demeura sans voix devant l'annonce de sa mère.

Il n'y avait décidément pas plus fantasque que cela. Ce n'était point son genre d'agir de la sorte. Néanmoins, il évita de l'énoncer de vive voix et de briser les espoirs de sa petite sœur.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le vieillard, demeuré jusque-là à l'écart ne les rejoigne, mettant un terme à leurs retrouvailles. L'heure du départ sonnait et les visiteurs se devaient de regagner leur monde. Serrant son frère une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux, Lamy lui souhaita encore un joyeux anniversaire, chose que ses parents imitèrent également. Puis, après une dernière accolade à Victoria, ils repartirent vers le sous-marin.

De retour sur le pont, elle lâcha les mains de son capitaine qui avant même qu'elle ne s'éloigne la remercia pour ce cadeau que seule une déesse pouvait lui faire. Les remerciements n'étant pas le fort du toubib, Vicky battit des paupières le dévisageant avec surprise.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret et qui eut pour effet de faire battre le cœur de la jeune fille bien plus vite. Il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier de lui avoir permis de revoir, une dernière fois ses parents, et de leur avoir fait ses adieux correctement.

Sans doute ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce que cela représentait à ses yeux ? Mais lui, il était pleinement satisfait. Et tandis qu'il se dressait devant elle, Vicky lui tendit la petite couronne de fleurs tressée par Lamy. Posant ses pupilles sur cette création manuelle, son cœur manqua un battement tandis que l'instant d'après il attirait sans douceur la brune dans ses bras.

Le nez dans le torse masculin, Vicky passa doucement ses mains autour de son capitaine, écrasant quelque peu le présent de Lamy. Se laissant enivrer par l'odeur délicate de la peau de sa nakama, il abaissa les paupières savourant cet instant et s'en rappelant un autre.

La pressant contre lui, son corps réagit bien malgré lui à son contact. Il se détestait pour désirer la promise d'un autre, pour convoiter une déesse. Crispant les doigts sur le corps de sa nakama, il réalisa à son gémissement qu'il venait de lui faire mal. S'excusant, il s'écarta vivement tout en proférant de nouveau des mots d'excuses. Puis, il se détourna pour disparaître d'un pas vif à l'intérieur du sous marin.

Demeurée seule, Victoria ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pire, son cœur battait la chamade, menaçant de jaillir hors de sa poitrine à tout instant alors que la sensation bien trop désagréable que son sang devenait lave la tenaillait. Pendant un court laps de temps, l'infime espoir qu'il l'embrasse l'avait habitée, et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle l'avait vu disparaître dans les ténèbres du submersible.

Soupirant, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant, elle s'apprêtait à l'imiter, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle tenait encore la couronne. Hésitante, elle se décida après une vingtaine de minutes à l'apporter à son propriétaire. 

La chambre de Trafalgar était silencieuse. Seule la lueur de la lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit éclairait la pièce. Faisant quelques pas, la brune fouilla la pièce du regard vide de la présence du capitaine. Seul le bruit régulier de la douche provenant de la pièce attenante lui indiqua qu'il était là. Doucement, s'approchant du lit, elle déposa le présent de Lamy avant de se détourner. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille avant qu'il ne la voit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle, une vois l'incitait à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais, alors même que ses dactyles se refermaient sur la poignée, le grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvrait se fit entendre dans son dos.

Trafalgar ne s'attendait point à trouver l'objet de ses désirs inassouvis dans sa chambre. Et dire qu'il faisait tout, ces derniers jours pour la garder à distance. Et la voilà qu'elle venait dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ne l'avait-il donc pas déjà mise en garde ?

Or avant qu'il lui adresse le moindre reproche comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lâcha d'une traite en pointant le doigt vers le lit :

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir le cadeau de Lamy.

Quelle erreur de regarder vers le lit à cet instant, alors qu'à quelques pas de là, se tenait la seule femme qu'il s'interdisait de toucher ! Mais depuis quand, lui, un pirate, tergiversait-il autant ?! En temps ordinaire, il prenait ce qu'il voulait ! Pourquoi était-ce différent avec cette fille ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait fait la promesse de veiller sur elle ?

\- Je ne... comprends pas..., fit-elle subitement attirant le regard inquisiteur de Trafalgar sur sa personne.

Il la fixa sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir si bien qu'elle enchaîna d'une voix qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas :

\- Je me sens bizarre... Dès que vous me touchez, j'ai l'impression de fondre... que mon corps est en feu. Et j'ai cette drôle de sensation dans le ventre... Je n'ai jamais... ressenti cela auparavant...

Sans voix, Law écoutait l'adolescente lui décrire le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui avec une telle innocence qu'il en rirait presque.

En quelques enjambées, il mangea la distance le séparant de la jeune fille. Posant une main sur le battant entrouvert, il le referma d'une seule pression, tout en coinçant, sans même la toucher, Victoria entre lui et la sortie. Les yeux levés vers lui, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle le fixait sans comprendre la raison de son attitude.

Se penchant au-dessus d'elle, il effleura avec douceur ses lèvres fines qui s'ouvrirent instinctivement à son contact. Le baiser était doux, délicat, or très vite, il se fit passionné. Prenant, la jeune fille dans ses bras, il la pressa vivement contre lui, parcourant de ses mains, son corps, lui prodiguant des caresses au travers de ses vêtements. Elle gémissait sous ses doigts, s'agrippait à ses cheveux humides, tandis qu'il bataillait avec sa langue dans un duel des plus endiablé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à bout de souffle qu'il se décida à rompre cet échange. Or, profitant de cette occasion, il goûta la peau délicate du cou gracile de la jeune fille du bout des lèvres, puis de la langue, lui arrachant quelques frissons, avant de la mordiller légèrement la marquant de son sceau, resserrant instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas gémir, elle ne put résister bien longtemps aux doux tourments infligés par son capitaine. La sentant faiblir entre ses bras, il poussa son avantage descendant jusqu'au bord du décolleté de sa robe, alors que de ses doigts agiles, il en faisait glisser les fines bretelles.

Affamée, elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même ferveur et la même passion qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Glissant, une main experte dans le dos de l'adolescente, il descendit la fermeture de la robe qui retomba quelque peu sur les bras de sa propriétaire. Se reculant légèrement, il admira le buste à demi dénudé. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu un certain nombre de fois, mais il n'avait jamais autant éprouvé le besoin de le toucher, de le caresser et de le couvrir de ses lèvres.

Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose en cet instant : entendre les doux gémissements de sa nakama. Il voulait que ses soupirs emplissent la chambre seule témoin de leurs ébats, car s'il savait une chose c'est que cette fois, personne ne saurait venir les déranger...

Il prit alors, de nouveau, son visage au creux de ses paumes, avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Il s'efforçait de se maîtriser et de ne pas laisser le fauve affamé qu'il était depuis tout se temps passé à contenir son désir pour elle. Car oui, il le consumait de l'intérieur, le rongeait si bien qu'il se savait bien incapable de s'arrêter maintenant. Le pire étant sans doute que les gémissements de Victoria sonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles finissant de le rendre fou. Et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre le contrôle... Un contrôle dont il était pourtant si fier...

Mue par une force invisible, Vicky posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Trafalgar, caressant la peau de son dos, de ses hanches tandis qu'abandonnant sa bouche, le chirurgien de la mort suçota la peau de son cou pour y laisser une belle marque rougeâtre : la sienne. Mais, très vite agacé par le rempart qu'offrait encore le vêtement de sa compagne, Law l'en défit d'un seul geste, l'envoyant à terre en un bruissement sourd.

Revenant sur son visage sur lequel il fit pleuvoir une myriade de petits baisers papillons, il l'arracha de terre et l'emporta vers le lit car malgré son impatience, il se refusait à lui faire découvrir l'accomplissement charnel de cette manière.

 **Début LEMON**

 _Assis sur le lit, face à face, il fit courir ses lèvres sur la peau de la jeune fille, revenant sur son cou, glissant sur son épaule, il s'aventurait à chaque fois plus loin dans l'exploration du corps féminin. Mordillant sa clavicule, il la poussa sur les coussins. Au-dessus d'elle, les yeux luisants dangereusement d'un appétit féroce qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser malgré tout afin de ne pas l'effrayer, il caressa délicatement du pouce les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers passionnés._

 _Il fondit, alors de nouveau su sa bouche, l'embrassant et la léchant quémandant de nouveau l'accès à cette dernière qu'elle lui autorisa. Leurs langues avides et joueuses se rencontrèrent, se livrant à un ballet des plus érotiques. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi à en perdre haleine, avant de se séparer pour reprendre de nouveau leur souffle._

 _Ses mains fines dansaient sur les muscles de Trafalgar, en dessinaient les contours, s'attardant sur les lignes de ses tatouages tout en admirant le corps de l'homme la surplombant. Ses mains poursuivirent leur exploration s'arrêtant alors sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle le sentit tressaillir légèrement et leva ses pupilles vertes vers lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent tandis que doucement les mains de la jeune fille entreprirent, avec audace, de la défaire. Or, le beau ténébreux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et bloqua sa main._

 _Et dire qu'il la prenait pour une ingénue jusqu'alors, et à présent, elle prenait les devant ! Lisant l'incompréhension dans son regard, il eut un sourire en coin avant d'emprisonner ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains. La contraignant à l'immobilité, il repartit à la conquête de ce corps féminin, goûtant chaque centimètre de sa peau satinée, au doux parfum de vanille... La rendant folle de désir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'éteindre le brasier qu'il se plaisait à attiser._

 _Etudiant le corps dénudé, offert à sa concupiscence grandissante, et n'ayant plus que ce petit bout de dentelle pour unique rempart à ses caresses, Law se défit hâtivement de son pantalon d'un simple shambles tandis que sa verge se durcissait, comprimée dans son boxer. Puis, la délestant de son seul sous-vêtement, il fit pleuvoir une myriade de baisers incandescents sur son ventre._

 _Et tandis qu'il effleurait la peau tendre de son abdomen de ses lèvres, il glissa une main libre entre les cuisses de la jeune fille qui sentant les dactyles sur la peau de son entrejambe frémit avant de les resserrer instinctivement._

 _Se redressant pour la regarder, il y lut de la crainte, de l'incompréhension. Il eut un sourire en coin se rappelant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu d'hommes et les rares expériences qu'elle avait pu faire dans ce domaine n'étaient rien de plus que des viols._

 _\- Détends-toi..._

 _Sa voix était rauque, méconnaissable et pourtant si douce, si tendre que Victoria se laissa aller. Les yeux rivés sur le visage de la déesse dont la respiration saccadée témoignait de son émoi, Law inséra un doigt dans son intimité commençant de lents vas-et-viens._

 _Les yeux ronds de surprises, elle gémit plus fort tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se peignait sur les traits du pirate qui la libérant de toute entrave, déposa ses lèvres sur ses seins, mordillant l'un des tétons, la faisant crier plus fort tandis que de son autre main, il en torturait le deuxième._

 _Folle... Elle devenait folle entre ses mains... Elle ne parvenait plus à résonner et tout ce qui lui importait était ce flot de sensations dévastatrices qu'il faisait naître en elle. Les mains crispées sur les draps, elle sentit son souffle effleurer son intimité. Se raidissant, elle voulut se soustraire, fuir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais se plaçant entre ses jambes, il ne lui en laissa point l'occasion._

 _\- Tra...fa...l...gar..._

 _Dans un froncement de sourcils, il ramena son regard sur le visage marqué par la volupté avant de lui demander :_

 _\- Dis mon prénom._

 _Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur son intimité. Du bout de la langue, il en fouilla les replis humides la goûtant avec avidité, tandis que des gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Seigneur qu'il aimait les entendre, qu'il aimait entendre cette fille répondre ainsi à son propre désir..._

 _Fermant les yeux, Victoria perdait pied. Agrippant alors, comme seule bouée de sauvetage, les cheveux de Trafalgar, elle se laissa totalement emporter par la déferlante qui l'emporta sur son sillage. Le corps secoué de spasmes dus à l'orgasme, son premier mais assurément pas le dernier, se promettait Trafalgar, elle ouvrit les yeux sur son amant, libérant les cheveux soyeux de sa poigne._

 _Sans cesser de la caresser avec tendresse, il revint sur son cou et ses seins, avant de se frotter contre son intimité. Le souffle court, elle peinait à reprendre une respiration normale. Aux joues rougies de son amante ainsi qu'à son regard encore voilé de désir, il eut un sourire satisfait._

 _Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais avec plus de douceur, alors même qu'il se sentait sur le point d'imploser. Il se défit alors de son boxer se présentant nu, pour la toute première fois devant elle, dont le regard empli de désir et d'émerveillement ne fit que décupler celui de son capitaine._

 _S'allongeant sur elle, contre elle, collant leur peau l'une à l'autre, il frotta son érection contre l'intimité déjà bien humide de Victoria dont les yeux voilés de désir semblaient briller du même feu coulant dans ses veines. Il lut une lueur d'appréhension dans son regard émeraude, qu'il s'empressa de balayer d'une caresse appuyée sur ses seins et d'un baiser qui lui fit perdre toute raison._

 _Et lorsqu'il se présenta aux portes du sanctuaire féminin, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa nakama. Et d'un seul coup de rein, il s'enfonça en elle avant de s'immobiliser afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Elle grimaça de douleur tandis qu'une plainte étouffée franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Les mains crispées sur les draps, Trafalgar l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressant la poitrine afin de l'aider à se détendre et effacer la souffrance éprouvée lors de cette intrusion._

 _Néanmoins, Law se maîtrisait tant bien que mal afin de ne pas laisser libre court à ses bas instincts et la pilonner. Elle était si étroite et humide que cela le rendait fou. Et lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir de nouveau, elle geignit d'inconfort. Plaintes qui se muèrent bien vite en gémissements de plaisir._

 _Elle ondulait des hanches, accompagnant ses mouvements et le rythme de ses coups de reins, griffant son dos tandis que son souffle chaud et irrégulier effleurait sa peau, alors que de temps à autre, un cri s'élevait dans le silence de la chambre du capitaine._

 _Perdant pied, perdant le contrôle, rendu fou par la voix de la jeune femme se tordant de plaisir sous lui, Trafalgar accéléra le rythme. Leurs mouvements suivant la même cadence les porta tout deux vers une apogée phénoménale qui les terrassa touts les deux, les laissant comblés et à bout de souffles sur les draps défaits._

 _Fin LEMON_


	81. Chapitre 81 : Coeur blessé

**Chapitre 81 : Cœur blessé**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut pénible pour l'équipage ayant abusé de l'alcool. La gueule de bois faisant son œuvre, ils geignaient tandis qu'ils découvraient, non sans surprise, l'étendue du bordel régnant dans la pièce. Tout n'était que désordre. Certains dormaient encore par terre, ou avachis sur les tables tandis que de nombreuses bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol. Autant dire que leur ravissante nakama risquait fort de passer sa journée au nettoyage.

Penguin en était là de ses pensées lorsque Shachi déposa une cafetière fumante sur la table devant eux. Bon d'accord, il ne brillait pas par ses talents culinaires cela va sans dire, mais en matière de café, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Se laissant tomber sur la chaise, en face de son ami de longue date, il se remplit une bonne tasse du liquide noir. Rajoutant un peu de sucre, il promena le regard sur la pièce, cherchant l'invité d'honneur de la veille.

Il ne fut guère surpris de constater que le capitaine, contrairement à eux ne se trouvait pas dans ce lieu de débauche. Se massant les tempes tout en se disant qu'il allait falloir se rendre à l'infirmerie et lui demander un cachet d'aspirine il constata l'absence de la brune.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? fit Penguin en esquissant un sourire entendu.

Peu à peu les hearts commencèrent à sortir du pays paisible des songes, un mal de crâne épouvantable leur vrillant, pour la majeure partie, le crâne. Attirés par l'odeur du café fraîchement coulé, ils s'agglutinèrent autour de la table des deux idiots quémandant un peu de ce nectar tout en participant à la conversation tournant essentiellement autour du capitaine et de leur cuisinière.

Ils espéraient tous, priaient même silencieusement que la jeune fille ait mis à profit cette soirée pour gagner non pas le coeur du ténébreux, mais une place dans son lit. Tout le monde savait que Trafalgar Law ne croyait pas en l'amour, cependant, il appréciait la compagnie des femmes et ne s'en cachait pas. Alors, refusant de voir, un jour ou l'autre, la petite brune, à qui ils s'étaient tous attachés, partir pour suivre son fiancé, ils aspiraient à ce que le chirurgien de la mort, avec le talent qui était le sien, ne ravisse le cœur de la belle, mais aussi son corps.

Oui,c'était ainsi que les Hearts voyaient les choses... Victoria ne pourrait plus épouser Hayato si elle cédait au capitaine. De plus, Penguin et Shachi savaient, eux, que même si elle était engagée envers un autre, son cœur battait pour Trafalgar. Alors, dans la perspective qu'elle puisse suivre leurs conseils, ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle puisse le faire craquer.

Il fallait alors escompter que Law occulte ses principes et oublie l'espace d'une nuit, une seule suffirait, que Victoria était une jeune fille, tout du moins en apparence. Après, il serait difficile pour la demoiselle, de faire face à son fiancé. Enfin, c'était le scénario que tout le monde se faisait dans sa petite tête. Tout le monde, sauf sans doute, le vieux mécanicien.

Effectivement, Louis était bien plus réaliste sur le sujet. Victoria était bien trop innocente pour prendre les devants. De plus, le capitaine luttait contre l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour l'adolescente. Il l'avait, tout comme Jean Bart, compris depuis bien longtemps. Il suffisait, pour cela, de voir la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de la suivre des yeux, lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne le voyait. Il suffirait, à n'en pas douter, de pas grand-chose, pour mettre le feu aux poudres...

Cependant, ils se réjouissaient de constater qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes absentes ce matin. Sans doute avaient-ils achevé la soirée en tête-à-tête ? Cette idée se formait dans touts les esprits tandis que Ban formula, subitement, à voix haute, la question que tout le monde se posait :

\- Dites, je sais pas vous. Mais, vous savez ce que Tori-chan a offert au capitaine ?

Les Hearts se lancèrent des regards intrigués avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il était impossible que la miss ne lui ait rien offert étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son initiative. Et tandis que tout le monde s'interrogeait, Shachi et Penguin pouffèrent avant de leur confier leur projet.

Des regards entendus furent échangés tandis que Louis soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ces deux-là ne manquaient pas de ressources. Portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, il médita malgré tout les propos des deux autres. Victoria était bien trop inexpérimentée pour provoquer intentionnellement Trafalgar, et puis, s'il se souvenait bien, Law avait quitté la soirée bien après la jeune fille. Sans doute était-il allé dans sa cabine ? Ou, qui sait, à la recherche de la demoiselle ?

\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensembles ? fit Ren un sourire carnassier déformant son visage.

\- Rêvez pas ! Law ne s'abaisserait jamais à séduire une gamine ! intervint Kira perdant patience.

\- Mais quelle gamine ?! s'extasia subitement Ban en dessinant au moyen de ses mains les courbes d'une femme.

\- Clair, surenchérit Shachi, à la place du capitaine, y a longtemps que j'aurai dévoré le fruit défendu.

A cette déclaration énoncée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout le monde se mit à rire doucement finissant d'exaspérer Kira qui se leva d'un bond, abattant sans douceur et faisant sursauter tout le monde ses mains sur la table. Sans un regard de plus vers l'équipage, elle parcourut la distance la séparant de la sortie.

Les hearts se jetèrent des coups d'oeils inquiets se disant qu'il valait mieux éviter que Kira ne trouve Law et Victoria ensembles. Enfin, cela étant s'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble bien entendu. Or, ils préféraient ne courir aucun risque et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Jean Bart se levait déjà doucement, imité en cela par quelques autres.

Lorsque atteignant la sortie, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement si bien que Kira, prise par surprise et ne pouvant point l'éviter la reçut de plain fouet. Se tenant le nez, le regard noir, elle avisa le nouvel arrivant. Ses prunelles s'assombrirent d'autant plus lorsqu'elle reconnut l'objet de leur discussion : Victoria. Cette dernière, confuse se perdit en excuses, que la blessée balaya d'un geste de la main avant de la pousser vivement sur le côté et quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

Vicky la suivit des yeux, dépitée. Elle se reprochait sa maladresse, lorsque des rires, plus fort que les précédents, s'élevèrent de part et d'autres de la pièce. Rires qui moururent aussitôt pour se transformer en plaintes.

S'approchant alors, la jeune fille s'inclina bien bas tout en s'excusant. Après tout, en tant que cuisinière, elle manquait à ses devoirs. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle se trouvait à bord, elle avait manqué l'heure du petit déjeuner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit alors Louis, un sourire cordial aux lèvres. Je doute que quiconque ici soit capable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Surprise, elle les regarda à tour de rôle et constata qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient pas l'air en grande forme. S'approchant, elle s'installa alors en face du vieux mécanicien qui lui désignait une chaise. Là, tel un gentleman, il lui servit une tasse de café.

Elle la portait à ses lèvres lorsque Shachi, curieux et indiscret s'empressa de lui demander ce que tout le monde souhaitait savoir, à présent. Avait-elle oui ou non revêtu cette magnifique nuisette avant d'aller voir Law dans l'espoir de le séduire?

\- Non... Désolée...

\- Dommage... Encore une occasion qui tombe à l'eau, marmonna Penguin.

Victoria avait conscience que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas suivi leur plan les chagrinait. Or, comment leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'enfiler, Law l'ayant totalement prise au dépourvue en l'embrassant sur le pont. Elle pourrait bien leur conter ce qu'il était advenu entre le capitaine et elle, mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il n'apprécierait point. 

Trafalgar se réveilla doucement pour découvrir avec une pointe de déception que Victoria n'était déjà plus là. Roulant sur le côté, il enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller à côté de lui, et en huma la délicate odeur de la jeune fille qui s'en dégageait, seule preuve réelle des événements de la veille. Ce fut avec une pointe de contrariété, voir de déception qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée livrant passage à une Kira au regard furibond.

En la reconnaissant, il exhala un long soupir tout en repoussant les draps. Kira le vit sortir du lit, nu comme un ver. Son cœur manqua un battement, songeant qu'il était vraiment très beau et bien bâti. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Elle ne fut guère surprise de découvrir qu'il était nu, elle savait que Law préférait dormir ainsi. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'avança dans la chambre, s'approchant du jeune homme qui attrapait son boxer traînant sur le sol.

Voyant cela, Kira fronça les sourcils. Law était d'ordinaire si ordonné, si méticuleux que le voir ramasser ses affaires par terre, ne cadrait pas avec le personnage. Un sombre pressentiment lui noua alors le ventre tandis qu'elle posait les yeux sur les draps défaits, cherchant un indice quelconque.

\- Je te prierai de frapper avant d'entrer, fit-il en ramassant ses habits.

Frapper ?! Elle qui l'avait déjà vu nu bien plus souvent que n'importe quelle autre femme ! Cela la confortait dans l'idée que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose qu'il espérait bien lui cacher. Plissant les yeux, elle promena ses prunelles dorées sur la pièce, avant d'arrêter son regard sur un point précis.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur tandis qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre. Les larmes perlèrent à ses cils tandis qu'elle franchissait rapidement la distance les séparant avant d'abattre, sans douceur aucune, ses poings sur le torse musclé du brun. Or, très vite agacé d'encaisser les coups, qu'il ne méritait pas, elle ayant été la première à trahir leur accord.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi Law... ? sanglotait la jeune femme.

Law sentit l'exaspération le gagner. Il détestait les moments comme ceux-ci où les femmes pleurnichaient lors des ruptures afin de le retenir. C'était, d'ailleurs, pour cette raison qu'il avait conclu cet accord avec Kira. Or, elle avait été la première à le briser, offrant son corps à son plus grand rival : Kidd.

En un sens, c'était mieux ainsi, se disait-il, car au final, il n'avait pas eu à mettre un terme à leur contrat avant de coucher avec Victoria. Songeant à la jeune fille, il tiqua. La vérité était qu'il n'avait rien prévu. Les choses avaient échappé à son contrôle et sous l'impulsion du moment, il s'était laissé aller. Au départ, il ne convoitait que ses lèvres, mais très vite ses sens s'étaient enflammés et le contrôle de la situation lui avait dès lors été retiré.

Saisissant les poignets de Kira dans ses mains, il l'immobilisa avant de lui enjoindre d'un ton froid et tranchant de quitter ses quartiers et de n'y revenir que s'il la demandait. Autant dire que de se voir ainsi jetée dehors par son amant de longue date blessa la jeune femme qui jura de se venger. Oh que oui, elle se vengerait et bien plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait, se promettait la jeune femme en claquant violemment la porte de la chambre de Trafalgar.

Une fois seul, exhalant un long soupir, il porta son regard sur le lit, seul témoin de sa nuit passionnée avec Victoria. Ce ne fut qu'en laissant glisser ses prunelles argentées que ses yeux se fixèrent sur un endroit bien précis. Impossible de ne pas la voir... Il y avait là, une légère tâche rougeâtre, témoignant de ses ébats ainsi que de la perte de virginité de la jeune fille. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il entrait dans la douche. Il avait été le premier à fouler le sanctuaire féminin, lui faisant découvrir un monde de volupté jusqu'à lors insoupçonné.

Se plaçant sous le jet vivifiant d'eau chaude, et abandonnant l'espace de quelques secondes les événements de la nuit dernière, il commença à se frictionner le corps lorsque posant une main sur la faïence, il amena ses yeux sur son bras. Là, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre, mais d'un rythme bien plus rapide. Vivement, il passa ses doigts sur son bras, cherchant ce qui était sensé s'y trouvé et qui se révélait invisible.

Sans attendre, il jaillit hors de la douche, s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter sa chambre. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi l'empreinte du sceau ne se trouvait-elle plus sur son avant bras ? Il devait retrouver la jeune fille ! Et tandis qu'il traversait le couloir menant au réfectoire, passant par la chambre de l'adolescente, une angoisse lui comprima la poitrine.

Et si elle avait tout simplement disparu tout comme cette marque ?! Disparue du sous-marin, de sa vie... La crainte que la petite brune soit retournée au sanctuaire le gagna si bien que ce fut d'un pas rapide qu'il s'engouffra dans le réfectoire.

A son entrée quelque peu intempestive, les regards surpris et intrigués se levèrent sur sa personne, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait mettre leur capitaine, d'accoutumé si stoïque, dans touts ses états. Et, ils ne tardèrent pas à le découvrir car les yeux orageux se posèrent alors sur la seule fille de la pièce : Victoria.

Victoria, assise aux côtés de Penguin et face à Louis, souriait aux âneries de son voisin qui la taquinant, une énième fois, recouvrait de son bras les épaules de la jeune fille. Toutefois, rencontrant le regard acier de son supérieur, il retira vivement sa main.

Le soulagement se lut sur le visage du ténébreux qui en quelques enjambées mangea la distance les séparant, pour l'aggripper par le bras et la forcer à se lever avant de l'entraîner à sa suite sous les regards abasourdis du reste de l'équipage. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien se produire pour expliquer l'attitude surprenante et inhabituelle de leur capitaine ?

Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes dans sa cabine. Quoique, il ignorait qu'en cet instant précis, les ayant suivis, poussés par la curiosité, Shachi et Penguin, l'oreille plaquée contre le battant de métal s'efforçaient de découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Le ténébreux marcha vers le lit, repoussant les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, avant de faire volte-face. Il nota l'expression perplexe de la jeune fille. A l'évidence, elle ignorait les raisons de son attitude, alors relevant la manche de son pull sur son bras, il lui demanda :

\- Tu m'expliques, miss ? Pourquoi la marque du pacte nous liant n'est plus là?


	82. Chapitre 82 : Ennuis à bord

**Chapitre 82 : Ennuis à bord**

 _Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes dans sa cabine. Quoique, il ignorait qu'en cet instant précis, les ayant suivis, poussés par la curiosité, Shachi et Penguin, l'oreille plaquée contre le battant de métal s'efforçaient de découvrir ce qu'il se passait._

 _Le ténébreux marcha vers le lit, repoussant les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, avant de faire volte-face. Il nota l'expression perplexe de la jeune fille. A l'évidence, elle ignorait les raisons de son attitude, alors relevant la manche de son pull sur son bras, il lui demanda :  
_

 _\- Tu m'expliques, miss ? Pourquoi la marque du pacte nous liant n'est plus là?_

 __

\- Quoi ?!

Non, elle avait assurément mal entendu et pourtant lorsqu'elle s'approcha et avisa le bras qu'il tendait sous son nez, force lui fut d'admettre qu'il disait vrai. Le sceau les liant avait disparu, effacé comme par magie... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, une marque qu'elle seule pouvait rompre, ou la mort de son porteur, avait disparu de la sorte ?

Elle en était là de ses interrogations muettes lorsque poussée par une force invisible, elle voulut s'assurer d'une chose. D'une main tremblante, angoissée, elle retroussa la manche de son petit gilet, révélant ainsi sa peau mate, dépourvue de tout sigle.

\- Une telle chose est impossible...

\- Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant ?

\- Non...

\- Alors, le lien n'existe plus ? Vas-tu retourner au sanctuaire ?

L'idée même que la jeune fille puisse retourner dans cet endroit dépourvu de la moindre chaleur, l'agaçait sans pour autant en comprendre la raison. Car non, il ne voulait pas que l'adolescente regagne ce lieu froid et sans vie, attendant qu'un D, un autre que lui, vienne la chercher... la tirer de son long sommeil d'un simple baiser. Il ne supportait pas l'idée même d'avoir échoué dans la tâche que Rayleigh et Roger, aussi, lui avait confiée : la protéger...

La question de Trafalgar résonna cruellement aux oreilles de la petite brune qui inquiète, ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir de nouveau. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, mais ce fut des propos rassurants qui fusèrent pourtant au travers de ses lèvres.

\- Le lien est toujours actif... Je le ressens encore, il est seulement invisible.

Soulagé, le chirurgien de la mort l'était. Néanmoins, il souhaitait également obtenir des réponses, comprendre pourquoi, tout d'un coup, le sceau était devenu invisible. Ce fut alors qu'il songea au journal de Roger, la réponse s'y trouvait sans doute. Après tout, le roi des pirates semblaient connaître bien des choses et cela avec des décennies d'avances... Alors, peut-être qu'il leur avait laissé une explication dans son livre rédigé dans la langue des anciens... ? En tout cas, il l'espérait. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à le lire jusqu'à la fin pour en avoir le cœur net...

Dans un même ensemble, ils gagnèrent la sortie, prêts à rejoindre la bibliothèque où Law savait l'avoir laissé. Mais, alors même que Vicky entrouvrait la porte, Trafalgar, d'une seule pression de la main sur le battant la referma.

Surprise, la petite brune s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsque le souffle tiède du grand brun vint lui caresser la joue, puis l'oreille. A cette proximité, sentant la chaleur du corps de Law contre son dos, son cœur s'emballa inexplicablement dans sa poitrine.

De son autre main qu'il posa tout d'abord sur la taille de l'adolescente, il entama une lente progression le long de son flanc avant de glisser sur son cou qu'il dégagea de la masse soyeuse de sa longue chevelure d'ébène. Là, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il avisa avec satisfaction les traces rougeâtres, virant pour certaines au bleu : des suçons qu'il s'était plu à laisser sur sa peau, marquant par ce moyen puéril son territoire. Elle aurait beau faire, il le savait, ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus aux yeux de ses hommes. Implicitement, il leur indiquait qu'elle lui appartenait...

\- Dis-le...

Papillonnant des yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, elle se retourna doucement vers lui. Mais sans doute aurait-elle dû s'en abstenir car le regard qu'il dardait sur elle, en cet instant précis, brillait d'un éclat particulier qui fit battre son cœur bien plus vite.

\- Tra...

Subitement, la coupant net, il la réduisit au silence d'un baiser brusque et passionné, affrontant dans un duel des plus enfiévrés la langue de la jeune fille qui, de surprise, s'agrippa aux épaules du pirate qui profitant de l'occasion la poussa contre le battant clos.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un baiser ardent et dévastateur qui laissa Victoria à bout de souffle et pantelante, Law s'écarta quelque peu, sans jamais la libérer. Prenant en coupe son visage aux joues légèrement colorées de rouge, il répéta :

\- Dis-le.

\- Dire quoi, Tr...

De nouveau, il l'embrassa tout aussi brusquement que la première fois pour s'écarter de nouveau à bout de souffle. Les yeux cendrés rivés au fond des prunelles émeraudes, il attendait qu'elle prononce les mots qu'il attendait.

Le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée, Vicky chercha à réfléchir, découvrir ce que le grand ténébreux aspirait tant à entendre. Et visiblement, il prenait un malin plaisir à la couper d'un baiser aussi enfiévré et brutal à chaque fois qu'elle se trompait... A moins, que ce soit le contraire... Il usait de ce stratagème comme excuse pour ravir sa bouche... 

De l'autre côté de la porte, Penguin et Shachi se coulaient des regards entendus lorsqu'entendant des gémissements et des soupirs provenant de l'intérieur, des sourires satisfaits se dessinèrent sur leur visage.

Tout portait à croire qu'à défaut de la nuit qu'ils avaient, selon eux, manqué, ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Les sons sensuels passant les lèvres de l'adolescente provenant de l'autre côté révélaient assez la teneur de ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre du capitaine.

Se réjouissant intérieurement de voir leur souhait se réaliser, les deux hearts se donnèrent une tape de satisfaction dans la main. Ce ne fut, pourtant pas suffisant pour leur faire quitter leur position. 

Law s'amusait de la situation, jouait avec la jeune fille, la poussant à chaque fois un peu plus loin, l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à manquer de souffle... C'était un jeu assez dangereux, pourtant, car à chaque baiser ses propres résolutions s'amenuisaient, et l'envie de s'aventurer bien plus loin le gagnait. Quittant pour la énième fois les lèvres de Victoria, gonflées par ses baisers répétés, il esquissa un sourire sadique tandis qu'il lui murmurait de nouveau, d'une voix sensuelle, cette fois :

\- Dis-le...

Mais, contrairement aux autres fois, Victoria garda les lèvres scellées le scrutant, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il espérait tant l'entendre prononcer. Agacé par le silence qu'elle lui opposait, il caressa du pouce la lèvre inférieure gonflée par ses baisers précédents, la faisant frémir. Puis, alors qu'il entamait une descente vers sa cuisinière, une secousse effroyable secoua le sous-marin tout entier, alors que le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion déchirait le silence du Polar Tang.

La déflagration fut si violente que la secousse eut pour effet de déséquilibrer touts les occupants du submersible si bien qu'ils finirent, tous à terre alors que les objets rangés dans les armoires fixées au mur, tombaient sur le sol en un vacarme effroyable.

Surpris, Law bascula en arrière entraînant dans sa chute la jeune fille qui s'affala de tout son long sur lui. Ce fut à cet instant que l'alarme interne retentit dans tout le sous-marin tandis que la voix de Louis annonçait via le système interne une explosion. A peine cette information divulguée ainsi que quelques conseils, des bruits de pas de courses s'élevèrent de part et d'autres.

Sans attendre, Law repoussa la jeune fille, fébrile et inquiet avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte de ses quartiers. Il fronça les sourcils en trouvant Shachi et Penguin à terre devant sa cabine et plissa les yeux avant de lâcher:

\- Vous deux, un séjour dans la chambre froide devrait suffire à vous calmer. Mais, ça attendra...

Il se détourna et prit la direction de la salle des commandes, Vicky sur les talons lorsque l'un des mécaniciens arrivant en sens inverse annonça:

\- Ca... capitaine ! L'un des moteurs vient d'exploser ! L'eau s'infiltre et...

Conscient de la gravité de la situation, il se téléporta dans la salle des commandes. De là, suivant les données qu'on lui communiquait il fit fermer touts les sas, condamnant ainsi touts les secteurs jugés dangereux et où l'eau devenait maîtresse des lieux.

Law réagissait vite, distribuant des ordres sans relâche, ne prenant aucun instant de répit lorsque tout à coup, Ban annonça d'un ton sinistre que Louis et quelques autres hearts étaient restés enfermés dans l'une des pièces condamnées.

Analysant rapidement les possibilités, Law se dut de reconnaître que ses hommes ne survivraient pas... En effet, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les sauver, même son pouvoir dont il était si fier n'oeuvrait pas sous l'eau, les effets en étant annulés à son contact. Et ouvrir les portes restaient une chose impossible qui causerait la mort de tout le monde à bord.

Le cœur battant d'inquiétude, Victoria coula un regard vers Trafalgar dont l'impuissance se lisait, en cet instant, sur son beau visage. Vicky avait conscience du danger de la situation et savait que la décision du capitaine était la meilleure dans pareil cas. Seulement, elle ne pouvait point supporter l'idée de voir l'un de ses précieux nakama périr ainsi !

Subitement, l'adolescente se retourna et s'élança dans le dédales des couloirs, cherchant à rejoindre les sections du sous-marin condamnées avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bepo la voyant partir en courant fit à l'intention de son supérieur :

\- Capitaine, Tori-chan vient de partir !

\- Quoi ?! fit-il en se retournant d'un seul mouvement.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, la brune ne se trouvait plus là. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite refusant de prendre le risque de la perdre lorsque Kira s'agrippa à son bras, le suppliant les larmes pleins les yeux de ne pas y aller.

Shachi et Penguin se regardèrent, rongés subitement par l'inquiétude de voir leur précieuse nakama subir le même sort que les autres. L'idée même de voir Victoria disparaître leur était devenue insupportable. Ils se concertèrent du regard, opinèrent du chef et levant les yeux vers Law s'apprêtaient à faire part de leur décision lorsque le ténébreux, poussant Kira dans leur bras, enjoignit :

\- Occupez-vous d'elle.

Personne n'eut guère le temps de réagir que le chirurgien de la mort avait déjà quitté les lieux. Regardant alors les divers voyant clignotant sur les différents panneaux électroniques, Jean Bart priait pour que tout se passe bien. C'est alors que la voix du capitaine résonna dans l'intercom du sous-marin, il expliquait qu'il approchait de le premier sas condamné et que Victoria restait invisible.

Mais, lorsqu'il arriva devant la lourde porte de métal, il sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser lorsque son regard cendré se posa sur la fine silhouette de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, la main posée sur la surface froide, abaissa les paupières lorsque tout à coup Law la saisit sans douceur par les épaules, la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je refuse de les laisser mourir. Ils sont encore en vie, mais ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps. L'eau monte rapidement...

Law crispa ses doigts, les enfonçant dans la chair des épaules de la petite brune devant lui. Il ne pouvait guère accepter qu'elle se mette ainsi en danger. C'était bien trop dangereux de la laisser agir à sa guise.

Or, comprenant les craintes dévorant le cœur de Trafalgar Law, la petite brune le rassura. Son pouvoir n'était pas aussi incomplet que le sien. Ses capacités dépassaient et de loin les siennes. Il devait juste la laisser faire, agir et sauver l'équipage prisonnier des eaux.

Le chirurgien tiqua, partagé entre sa raison à vouloir sauver son équipage et celui de la protéger elle. Après tout, il avait juré, promis au seigneur des ténèbres de veiller sur la jeune fille. Alors, même si elle lui certifiait qu'elle ne risquait rien, que son pouvoir était bien plus puissant que le sien, le risque demeurait entier.

\- Ordonne à Jean de remonter, fit-elle avec gravité.

Au lieu de relever, il prit son visage entre ses mains. A la froideur de ses dactyles, Vicky comprit qu'il angoissait réellement à l'idée de perdre ses nakamas. Alors, recouvrant l'une de ses mains des siennes, elle lui sourit chaleureusement, le rassurant, lorsqu'il lâcha d'un ton impérieux qui n'admettait pas de protestation :

\- Dis-le ! Dis mon nom.

Son nom... ?! Pensait-il sincèrement que ce soit le moment pour ça ? Pourtant, elle consentit à dire :

\- Tra...

\- Non, pas mon nom, mon prénom, celui que tu aurais dû prononcer hier soir...

Oui... C'était vrai, il le lui avait demandé alors même qu'il lui faisait découvrir un monde d'intense volupté, mais l'avait réduite au silence presque aussitôt d'un baiser et de caresses. Alors, c'était cela qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- L...Law...

A ces mots, il esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de la lâcher tout en ordonnant à son pilote de faire surface. Ce fut alors qu'il vit la fine silhouette disparaître d'un shambles muet de l'autre côté de la porte.

De l'autre côté, la pièce était totalement immergée ou presque. Nageant au travers des objets lévitant dans le liquide incolore, Vicky se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux silhouettes masculines vêtues de leur combinaison. Agglutiné dans un même endroit, Victoria comprit bien vite qu'ils prenaient de l'air dans une poche d'air à ras du plafond.

Usant alors de ses dons particuliers, elle fit apparaître une sphère bleue, de la même nature que celle de son capitaine, enveloppant tout ce petit monde avant de les téléporter de l'autre côté, aux pieds de leur supérieur.

Ce fut avec un réel soulagement que Law vit ses hommes condamnés apparaître devant lui, toussotant et se réjouissant d'être sortis d'affaires, lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur la fine silhouette d'une ravissante brune dont la petite robe, totalement trempée lui collait à la peau, ne dissimulant rien de son anatomie.

D'un pas alerte, Trafalgar la rejoignit et faisant apparaître son pull dans sa main, il le lui tendit avant d'appeler tout le monde à se regrouper dans le réfectoire, rare pièce encore indemne.

Mais, à l'instant même où le petit groupe prenait la direction des pièces indemnes, une nouvelle secousse, suivie d'une nouvelle explosion, moins violente cette fois, ébranla le polar tang, envoyant tout le monde valser, heurtant le sol et les parois tandis que la porte de métal, retenant l'eau céda sous la pression. Emportant derrière elle, l'eau s'engouffra dans les diverses pièces balayant sur son passage les hearts, le capitaine et Victoria.

Fort heureusement, Jean Bart au poste de pilotage ordonna presque aussitôt la fermeture d'une nouvelle porte, condamnant aussitôt un nouveau secteur. Il avait conscience qu'en agissant ainsi, il condamnait assurément ses nakamas et son capitaine, à une mort certaine. Or, il espérait que Vicky puisse opérer de façon à les tirer tous de ce mauvais pas...

Le choc fut violent, mais la petite brune ne perdit pas connaissance. Battant des cils, fouillant l'eau autour d'elle, elle vit ses nakamas se débattre, cherchant l'air, cherchant à respirer. Ils se noyaient ! Ne pouvant point se permettre d'attendre, elle usa une fois de plus de ses dons, mettant tout le monde à l'abri avant de réaliser qu'il manquait une personne : Trafalgar...

Le chirurgien de la mort demeurait invisible. Nageant, retenant tant bien que mal l'oxygène dans ses poumons, elle parcourut la pièce dans touts les sens, certaine qu'il se trouvait là quelque part. Mais où ?! « Où es-tu, Law ? » eut-elle subitement envie d'hurler, les larmes aux yeux.

Plus que tout, elle voulait le sauver, se refusant à le laisser connaître pareille fin. A cause du fruit du démon qu'il avait avalé, le fruit dont elle était la créatrice, il ne pouvait guère nager et encore moins respirer ce qui signifiait que dans l'eau, en cet instant, il se noyait...

Regardant, une troisième fois autour d'elle, elle remarqua alors, une légère couleur rougeâtre flottée autour d'elle. Du sang... ?! Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine, tandis que nageant vers la provenance de ce liquide teinté de rouge se dissolvant dans l'eau, elle crut que son cœur cessait de battre en découvrant son supérieur empalé sur un morceau de métal, inconscient et si pâle qu'on jurerait voir un cadavre.


	83. Chapitre 83: Nouveau capitaine?

**Chapitre 83 : Nouveau capitaine ?!**

« Law ! Law ! » criait-elle intérieurement avant de s'élancer, et le rejoindre en quelques brasses affolées. Puis, elle posa deux doigts à la base de son cou, s'assurant qu'il respirait encore. Le soulagement la gagna lorsque sentant un pouls faible, mais bien présent sous ses dactyles, elle posa sa bouche sur celle du pirate, soufflant dans ses poumons le peu d'air qu'elle avait encore.

Sans attendre davantage, désireuse de le mettre hors de danger, elle le téléporta avec elle de l'autre côté de la paroi où dès qu'ils apparurent, le choc fut tel que le silence pesant et angoissé empli le couloir. Kira se rua vers le brun, poussant sans douceur, Vicky qui retomba vers l'arrière. Là, le regard empli de larmes, elle accusa la déesse :

\- C'est ta faute ! Si tu n'y étais pas allée, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Ces quelques mots énoncés d'un ton mordant et accusateur fouettèrent la pauvre Victoria qui ne put répliquer. Que dire de toute manière ? N'avait-elle point raison après tout ? Culpabilisant, elle baissa la tête tandis que tout le monde se pressait autour de Law, espérant l'aider. Or, la plaie béante sur sa poitrine et la quantité abondante en découlant n'augurait rien de bon.

Sans compter que nul autre que Trafalgar, lui-même, seul chirurgien à bord, n'était apte à opérer pareille blessure. Certes, un grand nombre d'entre eux, s'était vu former par leur capitaine, tout du moins sur les bases. Mais, en ce qui concernait une intervention chirurgicale de cette ampleur, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Ce qui, vous en conviendrez laissait peu de place aux réjouissances puisque le seul capable d'intervenir était justement le blessé.

Sans attendre plus longtemps et tandis que la pression de l'eau faisait rugir de douleur le métal des portes à proximité, les Hearts soulevèrent leur supérieur usant de mille précautions avant de le conduire dès lors vers la salle d'intervention, tout en s'interrogeant sur la façon dont ils parviendraient à le sauver.

Ce fut Bepo qui, s'approchant de Victoria toujours immobile et atterrée, abaissa les yeux emplis d'inquiétude vers la jeune fille avant de s'enquérir :

\- Tori-chan... Tu ne peux pas soigner sa blessure ?

Entendant ces mots, la brune tressaillit tandis que les hearts s'immobilisèrent guettant avec espoir la réponse de la jeune fille. Néanmoins, ils déchantèrent rapidement puisque d'un seul mot, simple et bref, elle annihila tout espoir.

\- Non.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Malgré ses pouvoirs immenses, ainsi que son statut de déesse, la malheureuse se voyait incapable de sauver l'homme à qui son destin était lié. Le sceau bridait ses capacités, sans ce dernier, elle pourrait user de son pouvoir de régénération, hélas, il consommait tellement d'énergie qu'elle ne pouvait point l'activer en cet instant.

Pourtant... Pourtant, il y avait une manière de l'aider. Le moyen risquait fort de déplaire au capitaine, mais voilà, le choix... Elle ne l'avait plus... Pas si elle voulait lui éviter pareil destin... Et rester avec eux...

Suivant donc les hearts en salle d'opération après enjoindre d'un ton sans appel de faire surface en usant des moteurs encore vaillants afin de limiter les risques. Une fois à l'infirmerie, elle demeura immobile quelques instants, les regardant s'afférer autour du corps inerte de Law. Le cœur battant noué par l'angoisse, elle s'avança. Or, lorsque la voyant tendre la main vers la blessure de Trafalgar, Shachi l'arrêta vivement, enserrant son poignet dans une poigne dure et ferme.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Le capitaine ne le voudrait pas.

Inutile de le lui dire, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais, dégageant sa main, son regard émeraude fixé sur le visage au teint blafard du grand ténébreux, elle le rassura :

\- Je ne vais pas transférer sa blessure sur ma personne.

Shachi parut soulagé par ces mots, et abandonnant la jeune femme, il s'empressa de donner un coup de main à ses nakamas afin d'installer leur capitaine sur la table.

Serrant les poings et se sentant totalement impuissante face à cela, la jeune fille se décida d'agir malgré les conséquences qui en découleraient, car elle ne se voilait pas la face, son geste risquait fort bien de ne pas être apprécié.

Sans plus attendre une seconde, elle posa une main sur la blessure, maculant ses doigts de liquide rouge semblant ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Se concentrant, sentant le lien s'affaiblir de secondes en secondes, signe que l'état de Law était précaire, elle abaissa les paupières et se focalisa sur la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi aussitôt d'un bruit métallique que les hearts constatèrent avec consternation que Victoria venait de s'écrouler, entraînant dans sa chute la petite table à roulette sur laquelle reposait touts les outils chirurgicaux nécessaires pour l'opération.

Accourant vers la jeune fille, Penguin la souleva à demi, lui tapotant les joues afin qu'elle revienne à elle. Mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur touts les visages en cet instant, alors que l'état de leur supérieur déclinait, la miss perdait connaissance. Devaient-ils voir en cela un signe ? Le lien perdait-il donc autant de puissance pour qu'elle ne puisse plus demeurer consciente ? Allait-elle finir par disparaître ? 

Bordel ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui mettait des claques ! Soulevant lentement les paupières, la première chose dans son champ de vision, fut Penguin au regard quelque peu soulagé.

\- Tu veux crever ?

Ces quelques mots énoncés d'un ton tranchant, glaça le sang du heart qui coula un regard vers Shachi et Bepo non loin.

\- Euh... Ca... capitaine ?!

\- Evidemment. Serais-tu devenu sénile ?

Penguin et Shachi se coulèrent un regard choqué tandis que fixant leur capitaine, ce dernier plissa les yeux en avisant leur mine pour le moins sidérée. Que se passait-il, à la fin ?

Repoussant son nakama, Trafalgar se remit sur pied, mais très vite, il vacilla sur ses jambes et dut se retenir de justesse à l'épaule de son voisin.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où il darda ses prunelles sur la main fine et parfaitement manucurée que Trafalgar eut l'impression que son sang se figeait dans ses veines. Cette main qu'il bougeait aisément, répondant à chacune de ses commandes, n'était pas la sienne.

Pris d'un doute, voir même de crainte, il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux d'ordinaires bien courts et en bataille pour les découvrir longs et soyeux. Ce geste exécuté avec lenteur fut tel un coup de poing en plein estomac. Et tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur les causes de tout ceci, il tourna légèrement la tête posant ses yeux émeraudes sur le corps inerte, déposé sur la table d'opération attendant visiblement qu'on ne commence l'intervention.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel... ? souffla alors Trafalgar, enfermée dans le corps de la déesse.

Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ?! Pourquoi son corps se trouvait-il allongé et à l'agonie à quelques pas de lui alors que lui... ?

Abaissant les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'il occupait en cet instant, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il crut devenir fou en constatant qu'il avait investi la silhouette de la déesse. Pourquoi ? Oh, il en devinait aisément les raisons, elle se trouvait sans nul doute possible, sous ses yeux, prisonnière de son propre corps.

S'approchant tant bien que mal, du blessé, il l'examina rapidement avant de donner ses premiers ordres, sous les regards effarés des membres présents de son équipage qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bandes d'idiots... Victoria a échangé nos esprits de corps.

\- Dé... Désolé ?! marmonna Bepo incrédule.

Hochant affirmativement la tête, Law s'empressa d'enfiler des gants en latex avant de commenter comme pour lui-même :

\- Comment les femmes arrivent-elles à bouger avec aisance et grâce avec un tel centre de gravité ?

Car oui, nullement accoutumé au corps d'une femme, dont le centre de gravité se révélait bien différent de celui d'un homme, il peinait à se déplacer aussi aisément que d'ordinaire.

Debout devant la table, se promettant que la miss lui paierait pareil coup, il prononça de sa voix devenue fine et douce :

\- Room...

Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit... A la stupeur générale, tout le monde se concerta, peinant à croire que leur capitaine ait pu perdre ses capacités. Néanmoins, Law se rendit vite à l'évidence. Dans le corps de Victoria, il ne pourrait pas en user, ce qui impliquait d'opérer tout simplement avec les risques que cela comportait.

\- Capitaine ! s'écria alors subitement Tim, paniqué, nous n'avons plus de morphine.

Plus de morphine... Posant le regard sur le patient, avant de lire les courbes se dessinant sur les appareils reliés à sa carcasse, il soupira et lâcha :

\- Elle ne sentira rien de toute manière. Commençons.

Aussitôt, les pirates dont la présence se révélait bien inutile sortir sans attendre, annonçant à ceux attendant dans le couloir la situation.

Autant dire que les pirates, malgré la gravité de la situation et leurs inquiétudes, se moquaient. Après tout, Trafalgar Law parlant d'une voix fine tout en se mouvant en se déhanchant devait être un spectacle inoubliable.

Tout sourire, Shachi arqua que leur capitaine avait tout de même beaucoup de chance. Après tout, le temps que Vicky ne reprenne connaissance, Law serait coincé dans le corps de la demoiselle ce qui impliquait tout un tas de choses.

Laissant dès lors leurs imaginations perverses s'échauffer, ils furent pris d'une hémorragie nasale. Law allait pouvoir toucher, caresser, voir ce corps chaque jour... Sans doute, profiterait-il même de la situation...

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que les réparations du Polar Tang se poursuivaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets aux abords d'une petite île, Trafalgar, toujours bloqué dans le corps de la jeune fille avait l'impression que son cauchemar ne connaîtrait jamais de fin.

Non seulement la miss demeurait inconsciente, mais en plus, il essuyait les railleries discrètes de ses hommes. Bien sûr, il recadrait tout son petit monde, mais voilà, Trafalgar Law sans son regard perçant et son fruit du démon n'avait plus rien d'effrayant. On ne pouvait point demander, après tout à un petit poussin de terrifier une horde de loups...

Mais c'était une torture inhumaine que tout ceci. Son esprit était celui d'un homme, ainsi que les pulsions qui l'animaient. Alors, avoir ce corps tant désiré à portée de mains sans pouvoir en profiter le frustrait. A chaque fois qu'il se lavait, des pensées inavouables l'assaillaient, mais un simple effleurement suscitaient des sensations nouvelles qu'il ne parvenait point à décrire. Alors, préférant refouler ses désirs pour l'heure, se jurant de se rattraper par la suite, il se concentrait sur le sous-marin.

Et un jour, alors qu'il se prélassait à l'ombre d'un arbre, Kira à ses côtés, les mains derrière la tête, comme à son habitude, Louis vint le trouver. Le vieil homme paraissait inquiet si bien que Trafalgar lui accorda toute son attention.

Le vieux mécanicien soupira, cela était drôlement bizarre de rapporter touts les faits et anomalies relevées au visage de Victoria, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait de leur supérieur. Certes, le regard émeraude se révélait bien plus dur et plus tranchant que d'ordinaire, mais l'apparence juvénile de la jeune fille dénotait avec le caractère autoritaire et froid du chirurgien.

Kira, silencieuse jusque-là, et s'impatientant de voir son beau ténébreux réintégrer son corps, abaissa son regard doré sur ce que Louis tenait dans ses mains. Fronçant les sourcils, elle attendit de découvrir ce que ce vieil homme avait pu trouver.

\- Capitaine, le moteur était en parfait état de fonctionnement comme je vous l'avais indiqué. Néanmoins, j'ai pu trouver ceci. Il semblerait qu'une bombe ait été placée dans la salle des machines, et visiblement à divers endroits stratégiques. Celui qui a fait cela ne cherchait pas à couler le Polar Tang, ni même à nous tuer.

Fronçant les sourcils, Law se dressa, prit le morceau de métal que Louis tenait encore entre ses mains et soupira. Décidément, les choses se compliquaient lourdement. Il allait devoir agir et vite avant que les choses ne se soldent par la mort de l'un de ses hommes la prochaine fois.

D'ailleurs, cette fois, si tout le monde s'en était tiré indemne, cela n'avait été que grâce à la présence de Vicky. Sans elle, Louis et certains de ses hommes auraient péri noyés, sans compter que lui aussi, lui devait la vie.

Exhalant un long soupir, Law se leva et silencieux s'en alla, prenant dès lors le chemin du village le plus proche. Kira, curieuse et inquiète s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'il lui ordonna de le laisser seul, il éprouvait le besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Trafalgar déambulait dans la rue, promenant son regard sur les boutiques avant de s'immobiliser devant l'entrée d'un bar. Il irait bien se rincer la gorge d'une bonne bière, mais voilà, dans ce corps n'étant pas sien, et incapable d'en user les capacités, il ne pouvait guère prendre le risque de s'attirer des ennuis. Car, il devait bien l'admettre, malgré son jeune âge, Victoria plaisait à un grand nombre d'hommes. Alors autant éviter de s'attirer des problèmes en se jetant dans la cage aux lions.

Se détournant tristement de son lieu de prédilection habituel, il eut tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une poigne de fer se referma sur son frêle poignet avant de le ramener, sans douceur, vers l'arrière.

Papillonnant des yeux, Law alla s'écraser tête la première contre un torse à la musculature parfaite. Se rejetant vivement en arrière, prêt à incendier l'individu se permettant pareille attitude à son encontre, il blêmit dangereusement en reconnaissant ce dernier.

\- Salut, ma belle. Comme on se retrouve...

Son cœur s'emballant d'inquiétude dans sa poitrine, Law souffla, car il le savait, cette fois il était fichu :

\- Eustass-ya...


	84. Chapitre 84 : Dans la peau d'un autre

**Chapitre 84 : Dans la peau d'un autre**

Au même moment au Polar Tang, Victoria depuis bien trop longtemps endormie se réveilla enfin. Avisant du plafond gris et si familier au-dessus d'elle, elle médita quelques instants avant de se rappeler les derniers événements.

Vivement, elle se redressa, faisant retomber le drap recouvrant le corps masculin qu'elle occupait depuis quelques temps. Abaissant son regard sur les mains tatouées qu'elle porta machinalement aux bandages entourant sa poitrine. Soupirant de soulagement, consciente que malgré tout, Law lui reprocherait son geste inconscient, elle sortit du lit. Tout comme à Trafalgar, il lui fallut un peu de temps afin de s'adapter à la station debout.

Puis, après quelques minutes, elle sortit d'un pas lent, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon dans les couloirs silencieux et déserts du sous-marin. S'appuyant d'une main sur la paroi froide, elle progressa lentement vers la chambre du capitaine où elle espérait le retrouver.

Ce fut à une bifurcation que la jeune femme se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Bepo qui la voyant levée papillonna des yeux avant de lui sauter au cou en criant :

\- Capitaine !

Ce fut un gémissement qui le força à libérer l'intéressé tout en s'excusant. Il avait oublié un peu vite l'état de son supérieur qui ne l'était pas non plus, à vrai dire. S'inclinant, il marmonna des excuses qui amenèrent un sourire attendri aux lèvres du visage masculin. Posant alors une main réconfortante sur le sommet du crâne de l'ours polaire, la jeune femme le rassura :

\- Ce n'est rien, Bepo. Je suis, moi aussi, heureuse de te voir.

Rassuré, le second releva le visage ravi d'entendre la voix de Law qui lui avait tant manqué. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas de lui à l'intérieur, mais de Tori-chan, néanmoins entendre cette voix si longtemps demeurée inaudible le réjouissait.

Sans attendre, soutenant Victoria, il la mena jusqu'à la chambre de Law, vide de toute présence en cet instant, et lui donna quelques directives, laissées par Trafalgar si jamais elle venait à ouvrir les yeux pendant son absence.

Prêtant une oreille attentive aux propos de l'ours polaire, Victoria sourit en entendant ce dernier conclure :

\- Et il a dit aussi : « Interdiction de t'amuser avec mon corps, miss. »

\- Qu'entent-il par là ? s'enquit Vicky dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je sais pas, désolé.

Puis, il laissa la déesse seule afin qu'elle puisse se laver comme demandé par le chirurgien en usant d'un désinfectant comme savon, tout en veillant, cependant à ne pas trop insister sur les points au risque de les faire sauter.

Dans la salle de bains, Victoria se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. La barbe naissante la dérangeait comme en témoignait ses doigts éprouvant la dureté de cette dernière. S'arrêtant sur le bouc, elle grimaça et songea qu'il serait préférable que le capitaine ne réintègre son corps au plus vite. Elle avait bien tenté de questionner Bepo à ce sujet, mais ce dernier ne semblait point savoir où il était parti. Partagée entre l'envie d'attendre son retour et celui de vite recouvrer son corps de femme, elle hésita.

Ce fut avec un soupir qu'elle se décida à attendre le retour du capitaine. Se débarrassant des bandages en grimaçant quelque peu, il révéla l'immense cicatrice marquant la chair du toubib. Le tatouage demeurait intact, mais la plaie barrait largement son abdomen jusqu'au nombril. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura cette dernière, avant de remonter lentement sur ses pectoraux.

Comme fascinée par ce corps n'étant pas sien, elle redessina de la pulpe de ses doigts les lignes noires de son tatouage. Ce simple contact provoqua un frémissement de tout son être tandis qu'appréciant dès lors ces caresses elle s'enhardit dans son petit jeu, prodiguant un flot de caresses qui la mit dans touts ses états.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, son souffle se fit saccadé et rapide tandis que la partie basse de son anatomie, encore dissimulée par son boxer noir, devenu subitement trop petit, le démangeait...

Ces sensations... Cette bosse gonflant dans le sous-vêtement retint tout l'intérêt de la jeune femme, se rappelant que Law ne lui avait point laissé le temps de découvrir son anatomie comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne. Alors, oubliant jusqu'au message du ténébreux, se défaisant du dernier rempart, elle révéla à son regard fascinée le pénis dur, ferme et trop grand selon elle, à son regard voilé par un violent désir.

D'abord, timide, elle effleura avec légèreté le sexe de Law qui frémit sous ses attouchement. Un gémissement rauque échappa aux lèvres masculines, bien malgré elle. Fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux refouler ce qu'elle ressentait, elle en était là lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans son dos. Sursautant de surprise, telle une enfant prise en faute, rougissante jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Victoria porta son regard sur le nouveau venu.

Ou plutôt la nouvelle venue puisqu'il s'agissait de Kira qui choquée par ce qu'elle voyait demeura comme pétrifiée sur le seuil. Ainsi, la demoiselle ingénue jouait avec le corps de Law à son insu. Se fendant d'un large sourire, penchant la tête sur le côté, elle croisa les bras avant d'observer :

\- Quelle tableau amusant... Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il te voyait t'amuser avec son corps...

Tout en parlant, les yeux dorés de Kira se fixèrent sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Une bonne occasion pour elle de s'amuser un peu, se dit-elle tandis qu'elle refermait la porte dans son dos.

\- Coincée ? Tu te demandes comment faire avec ça, hein ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans sa direction, Victoria reculait allant jusqu'à sentir le bord du lavabo contre son postérieur. Amusée par la lueur d'appréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille, Kira se lécha les lèvres avant de saisir de sa main droite le sexe de Law et de commencer, tout en se collant contre lui, de lents vas et viens sur sa longueur. Initiative qui malgré les efforts de la déesse, provoqua des gémissements incontrôlés dans la bouche du chirurgien de la mort. Chose qui amusa fortement Kira qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pu réellement les entendre. Monsieur était toujours si maître de lui, mais Victoria était bien trop inexpérimentée pour savoir se contenir.

\- Tu vois, c'est ainsi, que tu dois faire...

Les yeux clos, savourant cette caresse dont l'effet fut de changer son sang en lave incandescente, cette sensation étrange mais fort similaire à celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Law et elle avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

Cette seule pensée amena un bref sursaut de lucidité de la part de Victoria dont le désir se bataillait à la raison. Elle voulait connaître l'assouvissement de ce dernier, l'apaisement des sens, néanmoins une petite voix lui soufflait que tout ceci était mal... Elle ne devait aucunement laisser cette femme profiter ainsi de la situation ! Était-ce de la jalousie ? Oui assurément... L'idée même que Kira puisse le toucher de cette manière, lui faire ressentir toutes ses sensations merveilleuses lui brisaient le cœur...

Le cœur pleurant, Victoria repoussa vivement une Kira prise totalement par surprise. Ne s'attendant point à ce qu'elle recouvre un semblant de lucidité en pareil moment, elle la considéra en silence avant de se fendre d'un léger sourire. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, se léchant les doigts ayant caressé l'intimité du capitaine, elle fit un pas vers ce dernier.

\- Voyons, Victoria... Ne veux-tu pas savoir comment le combler... ?

Secouant la tête, elle s'apprêtait à refuser net lorsque de nouveau, Kira la bouscula sans douceur vers un coin de la pièce. Cette fois, dos au mur, l'adolescente s'apprêtait à se défendre, mais cette main enserrant de nouveau la preuve de son désir, déglutit péniblement. Ca la rendait folle...

\- Regarde, ressens et apprends, fit Kira en s'agenouillant entre les cuisses masculines.

Quoi ?! Hein ?! Non ! eut-elle envie de hurler tandis qu'elle fermait brutalement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre une telle chose ! Non ! Elle ne voulait pas de ça ! 

Tiens tiens, comme c'était amusant et intéressant de retrouver la tête brûlée de l'équipage du dégénéré de toubib, se disait Kidd tandis que ses doigts broyaient le poignet de la brune devant lui.

Tout sourire, il attira la jeune fille à lui, si bien qu'elle vint s'écraser le nez sur son torse dénudé. Profitant de cette occasion, il la souleva de terre, la jetant tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule avant de l'emporter avec lui.

A cette attitude outrageante, son colis nullement satisfait se mit à se débattre avec rage tout en lui martelant le dos de ses petits poings tout en lui enjoignant avec aigreur de le reposer à terre. S'esclaffant à gorge déployée, le rouquin lui signifia sans détour ce qu'il en était :

\- Non ma jolie... la prochaine fois que je te pose, ce sera sur mon lit... Et on s'amusera touts les deux...

Non, il était sérieux là, cet imbécile de mécano à la gomme ?! Il envisageait sérieusement de se taper Victoria ?! A cette seule pensée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour surtout lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en l'occurrence, pour le moment, il était celui occupant le corps de sa nakama. Et, il était hors de question, oui hors de question que ce crétin pose ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ses doigts sur ce corps ! Il savait, ô combien, ce corps juvénile était sensible, s'étant lui-même adonné à quelques jeux, découvrant à l'insu de sa propriétaire ses points sensibles, même si ressentir les émotions d'un autre genre n'était pas ce qu'il affectionnait.

Mais revenant à sa préoccupation du moment, se débattant avec énergie, malmenant tant bien que mal le rouquin, en vain, malheureusement, Trafalgar vit ses fins espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil, lorsque la porte de la chambre d'hôtel se referma sur eux.

D'un pas lourd, Eustass s'approcha du lit et y jeta comme une malpropre la demoiselle s'épuisant à force de se débattre. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas ?

Rebondissant sur le lit, Law roula sur lui-même afin de se retrouver à genoux, face au rouquin ayant visiblement décidé d'en faire son quatre heure. Il rêvait éveillé ! Quoique à bien y réfléchir, il était très mal barré, oui très mal car il ne voyait point comment échapper à cette brute sans aucune capacité physique, ni même pouvoirs... Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option en espérant que cela suffirait à refroidir ses ardeurs, et là, il en doutait fortement...

Kidd, s'approchant lentement, les yeux rivés sur le corps de la jeune fille se fendit d'un large sourire tout en se délestant de son lourd manteau qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Se débarrassant de ses armes, rejoignant en un bruit de métal le plancher, il posa un genou sur le bord du matelas, avant de refermer sa seule main vacante sur la fine cheville de sa proie avant de la tirer sans douceur aucune vers sa personne.

Laissant un cri lui échapper, glissant sur le dos, alors que sa robe remontait sur ses cuisses les révélant au regard appréciateur du rouquin qui émit un sifflement appréciateur avant de commenter :

\- Alors, c'est cela que le toubib se tape chaque nuit ? Il doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi... Mais, vaux-tu, Kira ?

Le regard émeraude brûla de colère tandis qu'elle répliquait vertement en lui adressant un magnifique doigt d'honneur :

\- Ca, tu le sauras jamais, crétin de mécano !

Agacé autant par le geste que par les propos de la brune, Kidd agrippa la main l'insultant et en serra à broyer les doigts de l'adolescente. Cette gamine l'insupportait, sans compter que son manque de respect total à son encontre ainsi que son attitude défiante rivalisait avec celle du chirurgien de la mort. Elle le côtoyait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût !

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme un vrai, l'infirmière ne te fera jamais crier comme moi. Même Kira en a redemandé...

Il serrait tellement fort que des larmes vinrent perler aux cils de Victoria se refusant néanmoins à couler. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, refusant de crier ou même d'implorer cette ordure de le lâcher, Law baissa la tête, refusant de lui laisser la satisfaction de lire la souffrance sur son visage.

Kidd tira sur la main, ramenant la brune vers lui avant de la saisir vivement par le menton, approchant lentement, inexorablement son visage du sien. Le souffle tiède du rouquin effleura la peau claire de Vicky dont les paupières jusque-là fermées se soulevèrent lentement, se dardant avec froideur et dédain sur son vis-à-vis.

\- Mais moi, tu ne me toucheras pas, tête de tulipe...


	85. Chapitre 85 : Séparation

**Chapitre 85 : Séparation**

Oh que non, il était hors de question que ce type insupportable, arrogant et brutal ne pose, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit doigt sur elle !

Mais, lorsque le voyant poser un genou sur le matelas, s'affaissant sous son poids, Law déglutit difficilement tandis que son cœur s'emballa dangereusement. Son souffle se fit rapide alors que tremblant de peur, il se réfugia contre le mur. Amusé par le comportement de sa proie, Kidd, agrippa l'une de ses chevilles avant de la tirer d'un mouvement brusque jusqu'à lui. Se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se passa la langue avec envie sur la lèvre inférieure alors que de sa main droite, il caressait la jambe de la jeune femme, remontant les pans de sa robe, sur ses cuisses.

Les larmes aux yeux et gagné par l'impuissance, Law bien incapable de tenir tête à cette brute s'apprêtait à crier lorsque tout à coup une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop retentit non loin. Figé, Kid plissa d'abord les sourcils avant d'exhaler un long soupir et de lancer un regard contrarié ver le nouveau venu.

Trafalgar Law… Ainsi le chirurgien de la mort était parvenu à les retrouver. Un peu trop vite à son goût, puisqu'il n'avait point eu le temps de satisfaire sa curiosité et sa libido.

\- Trafalgar, tu déranges alors casse-toi !

Un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel, l'intéressé ne répliqua pas, se contentant de le dévisager. Puis, formant une room, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres, il fit disparaître Eustass pour rester en tête à tête avec Victoria. S'approchant alors du lit, d'une démarche souple, la silhouette masculine s'inclina subitement avant de bafouiller des mots d'excuses. A cette scène pour le moins incongrues, car Trafalgar ne s'excusait pas, la jeune femme agrippa le poignet du chirurgien de la mort le faisant basculer sur le lit avant de rouler sur lui.

S'installant à califourchon sur les hanches du capitaine, Victoria, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres se délectait du regard ahuri et empli d'incompréhension chez son vis-à-vis. Nul doute que la demoiselle enfermée dans son corps ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et encore moins ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Alors profitant de son avantage ainsi que de l'effet de surprise, Victoria glissa ses mains sous le pull, effleurant et caressant la peau frémissante sous ses doigts, remontant en de lentes caresses ses doigts ensorcelants sur le torse de son compagnon. Bientôt, ses lèvres chaudes et humides remplacèrent ses dactyles, jouant avec sa peau, redessinant son tatouage pour s'immobiliser sur sa clavicule où elle aspira avidement un carré de chair, le marquant ainsi de son sceau. Se reculant, elle avisa d'un œil amusé le résultat avant de le défaire de son vêtement.

Autant dire que Trafalgar n'avait jamais autant été aussi passif qu'en cet instant précis. Et tandis qu'elle se penchait de nouveau pour torturer, cette fois, la peau de son cou, la gratifiant également de quelques suçons, il la repoussa avec douceur. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, laissant passer un souffle léger, le cœur battant et les yeux voilés de désir, Trafalgar fit avec difficulté :

\- Je…. Je vais nous rendre nos corps… respectifs….

-Non.

Oh que non il ne le voulait pas. Pas tout de suite, et pas maintenant. Avant, il voulait montrer à la jeune femme, qu'elle le ressente au travers de son corps d'homme, l'effet insensé qu'elle avait sur lui. Et rien de mieux que cela, selon lui, que le lui montrer.

Bien plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon nimbant dans des tons ocre la chambre d'hôtel où deux corps alanguis se reposaient l'un contre l'autre. Victoria, les yeux clos savouraient ce bref instant de quiétude et de bien-être entre les bras de son amant lui caressant d'un geste lent et régulier la colonne vertébrale.

En cet instant, il déplorait que Victoria bien trop paniquée par le flot des sensations qu'elle découvrait, ait recouvré son corps. Songeant à sa tête à ce moment là, Law eut un sourire en coin, amusé et moqueur. Assise sur son membre, les yeux ronds de stupeur, elle avait voulu se dégager, mais il ne l'avait point laissé faire, la forçant à demeurer en place dans un premier temps. Puis, de deux mains sur ses hanches, il lui avait imposé son rythme avant de rouler sur elle et la coincer sous le matelas. Il aurait adoré aller jusqu'au bout de l'expérience, mais ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. C'était tout aussi bien comme ça après tout.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, une fois lavée et habillée qu'ils retournèrent au sous-marin. Ils n'usèrent point des capacités de la déesse pour retourner au Polar Tang, préférant, et de loin, la marche leur accordant encore un peu de répit avant que le poids de leurs responsabilités respectives ne reprennent le dessus.

De retour au submersible, Trafalgar fut accueilli avec entrain et joie par ses hommes tandis que Jean Bart, le prenant à l'écart lui soufflait quelques mots. Fronçant les sourcils, le capitaine serra les poings avant d'opiner du chef et de le remercier. La situation était claire à ses yeux, et cela depuis un moment déjà. Le tout étant de réunir assez de preuve pour mettre le traître au pied du mur. Et il devait bien admettre, que cette fois, sans l'intervention de Victoria, un grand nombre de Hearts auraient péri dont lui.

Sans plus attendre, et déterminé à en finir, il appela tout le monde à se regrouper au réfectoire dans une demi heure. Puis, tournant les talons, il disparut à l'intérieur du sous-marin sous les regards intrigués de l'équipage. Victoria, restée derrière, se demandait ce qu'il se passait lorsque la rejoignant Shachi et Penguin la prirent chacun par un bras et tout en la menant à l'intérieur la harcelèrent de questions. Après tout, ils n'ignoraient en rien les tentatives désespérées de Kira pour s'approprier, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, le corps du capitaine, tout en sachant que c'était elle qui l'occupait.

Rougissante et embarrassée, la brune tenta d'esquiver les questions qui pourtant ne trouvèrent pas de fin, si bien qu'elle se résolut à avouer que Kira avait des doigts de fées qui, bien malgré elle, avait éveillé quelque chose d'animal dans son être. Bouche bée ne sachant que répliquer, Penguin et Shachi se coulèrent un regard en coin avant de demander :

\- T'aurai voulu qu'elle continue ?

\- Non ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

\- Ouais à d'autres, fit encore Penguin. Tu étais en feu, ton corps te brûlait. Suis sûr que tu voulais tout, sauf qu'elle s'arrête.

\- Clair. Tu dois même regretter que Jean Bart soit intervenu pour l'arrêter avant…

Un coup de poing sur la tête, le fit taire tout en se mordant la langue. Se retournant d'un bloc, prêt à incendier son nakama lui infligeant pareil traitement, il se ravisa aussitôt, en croisant le regard sombre du colosse.

Victoria ne pipait mot, et avançait à la suite des autres tout en ressassant les derniers évènements. Elle regrettait même son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine, et espérait que bientôt, Law l'aiderait à combler ses lacunes. A vrai dire, le sexe comme le nommait les humains, était considéré comme un acte de reproduction par le peuple des cieux. Alors, bien entendu, ils ne s'y adonnaient qu'une fois mariée. Quel gâchis, pensa Victoria en s'asseyant à l'une des tables.

Silencieuse, elle réfléchissait lorsque son regard se posa sur son bras dépourvu de marque. Oui… elle avait également oublié ce détail. L'emblème du sceau avait disparu sur leurs deux corps, sans raison aucune. Pourtant, elle le savait, le sentait, le lien entre eux existait encore. Mais alors pourquoi...

L'équipage des Hearts au grand complet attendaient l'arrivée de leur supérieur tout en devisant de tout et de rien. Les interrogations étaient multiples. Après tout, les dégâts se révélaient importants et obligeaient de ce fait le Polar Tang à l'immobilité. Autant dire que pareille situation jouait contre eux, car si d'aventure l'un de leurs ennemis, pirate ou marine, se décidait à les attaquer maintenant, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de fuir. Et abandonner le submersible restait une option non envisageable…

Alors que les murmures de l'équipage se faisaient entendre, Trafalgar Law entra dans la pièce, un dossier sous le bras et suivi de Louis. S'immobilisant au centre de la pièce, il déposa les documents qu'il avait en sa possession et commença à parler chiffres, temps et durées… Cela ne se comptait pas en jours, mais bien en semaines, et c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

Law promena soupira et s'écartant fit place à Louis l'invitant donc à émettre ses premières constatations. D'après ses observations, il avait pu noter que le moteur avait été saboté. Une bombe avait été placée sur ce dernier et activée à distance. Choquée, les Hearts l'étaient et tandis que Law annonçaient glaciale qu'un traître occupait leur rang, touts les regards convergèrent vers Marc.

Le pauvre homme bondit sur ses pieds, agitant dès lors ses mains, jurant ses grands dieux qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais, autant dire que personne ne le crut. Personne sauf Victoria qui se levant tranquillement assura que Marc était innocent. Comme le silence revenait, dubitatif et méfiant, Law, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, ajouta :

\- En effet, Marc est innocent… Je ne doute pas de lui, pas plus que de vous autres. Il n'y a, selon moi, qu'une seule personne à bord capable d'un tel acte.

Les pirates se regardèrent interloqués cherchant à comprendre où leur supérieur voulait en venir lorsque doucement, Law fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser devant Kira. Bouche bée, le souffle court et le cœur battant, la jeune femme protesta, arquant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de tel. Elle n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte !

\- Bien. Si tel est le cas, tu ne verras pas de problèmes à ce que Victoria-ya fouille tes souvenirs ?

Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que l'envie de l'envoyer au diable gronda en elle. Law n'était pas idiot, il avait depuis bien longtemps vu clair dans le jeu de la jeune femme. Il avait tout simplement attendu, espérant trouver des preuves évidentes de sa duplicité. Malheureusement, il dut se résoudre à se fier à son instinct, car de toute manière, il faisait bien trop confiance en son équipage pour douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'eux. Et puis, s'il prenait en compte chaque détail, les ennuis, les sabotages n'avaient débuté que lors de l'arrivée de Kira à bord.

Les larmes aux yeux, secouant vigoureusement la tête, elle se jeta à con cou, écrasant ses seins généreux menaçant de sortir de son décolleté à tout instant, sur le torse du capitaine, le suppliant de l'écouter, de la croire.

-Tu as aussi œuvré pour tenter de tuer Victoria. Lors de la dernière attaque, tu n'as pas été blessée, c'était ton clone… Tu as bien joué la comédie et j'ai failli y croire.

Tête basse, Kira ne disait plus rien, ne réagissait même pas. Lorsque subitement, elle redressa la tête, ses prunelles dorées brillants d'un éclat meurtrier qu'elle posa sur Victoria. Serrant les poings de rage, elle assena :

\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu as tout répété, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Mais dis-moi, ma jolie, état-ce avant ou après avoir céder à ton capitaine ? Car laisse-moi te dire, Victoria, Trafalgar n'aime pas, et n'aimera jamais. Si tu espères gagner son cœur, tu vas vite être déçue. Tu n'es qu'une conquête de plus, une pauvre fille, stupide et malléable comme il les apprécie tant.

Chaque mot, tel un coup de poignard entailla profondément le cœur de la déesse qui afficha, néanmoins, un visage indifférent. Le mieux, pour l'heure, était de ne montrer aucune faiblesse.

\- La ferme Kira ! ordonna alors Law faisant un pas vers elle qui, sur ses gardes fit un pas sur le côté.

Au son de cette voix glaciale et autoritaire, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait point revenir en arrière et espérer reprendre un peu de place dans son cœur, dans ses bras, elle éclata d'un rire froid et lugubre, avant d'écarter les bras et de leur révéler la triste vérité.

Hé oui, elle ne les accompagnait que dans un seul but, et même si l'espoir de reconquérir Law pendant tout ce temps l'avait forcée à mettre sa mission de côté jusqu'à présent, il apparaissait qu'elle se berçait d'illusions.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, Law. Je ne suis pas des vôtres et ne le serai jamais contrairement à cette adorable petite chose.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée de Victoria, lui agrippant le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Vicky se laissa faire sans broncher tandis que Law esquissait un mouvement dans leur direction, désireux de protéger ce à quoi il tenait.

\- Reste où tu es, Law, ne bouge surtout pas, où tu pourras dire adieu à Eien.

A la mention du véritable nom de la déesse qui ne lui avait jamais été communiqué, un silence de plomb s'ensuivit tandis que Kira riant à gorges déployées, se tenant même le ventre, lui avoua qu'elle savait tout.

\- Hé oui, très cher. Je sais tout, absolument tout… Et autant que tu le saches, ta chère Victoria est MA mission.

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, conscient du danger subit que cela représentait, il activa sa room lorsque vive comme l'éclair, Kira plaça une lame sous la gorge de la brune ne bougeant pas. Puis, afin de s'assurer de leur coopération, Kira leur confia que d'autres bombes avaient été placées et cachées sur le Polar Tang et que s'ils tenaient à ne pas voir leur précieux bateau couler, ils devraient sacrifier Victoria.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? fit Law en plissant les yeux.

\- Clair, très cher. Si, je n'appelle pas mon complice toutes les vingt minutes, il déclenchera l'explosion des charges explosives dissimulées un peu partout sur ton sous-marin. Et il ne reste plus que cinq minutes avant mon prochain appel.

Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ce qu'elle voulait contre le sous-marin était Victoria. Après tout, elle était sa mission. Oui, mais qui ? Qui l'avait embauchée ? Et puis accepter de lui céder la jeune femme, il en était hors de question ! Il était son lien, elle était son amante…

Mais alors qu'il tergiversait, peinant à prendre une décision, ce fut la voix calme et claire de la déesse qui trancha. Faisant un pas en avant vers Kira, elle s'enquit :

\- Tu diras où sont les bombes si je viens avec toi ?

A ces mots, les Hearts se révoltèrent refusant de voir leur nakama se sacrifier pour eux, surtout que cela signifiait également que leur capitaine perdrait quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Ils jurèrent haut et fort que peu leur importait le navire, du moment qu'elle restait avec eux. Sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux, elle esquissa un faible sourire avant de rejoindre Kira et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Portant son regard vers Trafalgar, forçant un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, elle disparut à l'instant même où il activait a room espérant ainsi la ramener près de lui, renonçant à la laisser filer. Mais… trop tard… elle venait de s'évaporer sous ses yeux, ne laissant derrière elle que des souvenirs et des regrets…

Fixant de son regard argenté l'endroit où jusqu'à présent la miss se tenait, Law serra rageusement les poings, avant de se détourner et de quitter les lieux dans un silence sans nom. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait connu la félicité mais aussi la douleur de perdre quelqu'un, lui laissant un goût amer et une soif sans précédent rugir au fond de ses entrailles.


	86. Chapitre 86 : Nouvelle demeure

**Chapitre 86 : Nouvelle demeure**

Deux semaines... Deux longues semaines que Kira leur avait arraché Victoria. Les Hearts fulminaient face à leur impuissance et malgré le temps passant, espérant voir leur précieuse cuisinière et amie revenir, ils perdaient peu à peu espoir. Victoria ne revenait pas... Et alors que cette idée se faisait plus présente que jamais dans les esprits, personne n'osait la formuler à voix haute et certainement pas devant leur capitaine dont l'humeur sombre n'augurait rien de bon.

Il fallait dire que depuis le départ de la brune, le chirurgien de la mort avait très peu dormi, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes en veillant très tard. Oh, tout le monde savait que seul dans son coin, il œuvrait à un moyen de la retrouver, de la ramener, allant même jusqu'à tenter de joindre Kira. Kira qui comme par hasard ne répondait pas, demeurait silencieuse. Le message était clair : elle avait tiré un trait sur le capitaine et se vengeait en lui arrachant sa remplaçante.

Quant aux réparations, il leur avait bien fallu tout ce temps pour parvenir à tout remettre en état. Ils avaient même œuvré plus que nécessaires, allant jusqu'à faire des nuits blanches, ou en se relayant les uns derrières les autres sur de petites tâches, afin de pouvoir repartir si nécessaire pour aller sauver leur camarade.

Malheureusement, sans nouvelles, ni indices sur sa localisation, le polar Tang ne reprit pas la mer. A l'aube du dix-septième jour, les Hearts prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire, quelque peu abattu. Shachi soupira lourdement tout en coulant un regard vers la cuisine à l'autre bout de la salle. C'est que la cuisine de Victoria lui manquait ! Oh, ils avaient tous faits des progrès dans ce domaine et pouvaient fort bien faire quelques plats comestibles, mais il manquait quelque chose que seuls les plats de la brune leur apportait : la bonne humeur.

\- Elle me manque, souffla-t-il en mordant dans sa tartine.

\- Elle manque à tout le monde et certainement encore plus au capitaine, fit Penguin en buvant une gorgée de son café au lait.

\- Il a encore très peu dormi cette nuit, confia alors Bepo en prenant place à côté d'eux.

\- La petite s'est sacrifiée pour nous autre. Normal qu'il ne puisse pas le digérer, fit alors Louis avec calme.

A ces mots, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Oui, le vieux mécanicien avait raison et c'était justement là que le bas blessait ! Ils étaient des pirates recherchés, très forts et avec à leur tête l'un des supernovas, et ils s'étaient vu doubler par une femme sans prime ni rien, une ancienne conquête de leur supérieur.

\- Elle s'est montrée plus maline que nous, ajouta Louis en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

\- Ca c'est sûr. J'avais pas vu le coup venir, marmonna Ivan.

Jouant avec le contenu de sa tasse, Jean Bart souleva alors le fond du problème actuel :

\- Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas demeurer éternellement ici. Si, Victoria doit revenir, elle le fera où qu'on soit.

\- Tu as raison. C'est pour cela que nous lèverons l'ancre dès que tout le monde aura fini de se remplir le ventre, fit Law en pénétrant dans la pièce d'un pas lent.

Il les avait entendu parler depuis le couloir, et partageait l'opinion de chacun sur beaucoup de points. La seule différence était qu'il se reprochait à lui seul, s'incombant personnellement la traîtrise de Kira qu'il aurait dû soupçonner depuis longtemps. Mais, il savait également que ses objectifs ne pouvaient pas attendre. Il devait continuer à avancer même si la colère grondait en lui.

Mais avant toute chose, il se devait de rassurer tout le monde sur un point : Victoria. Bien entendu personne ne savait où la jeune fille se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, mais ce qu'il savait en tout cas, c'était qu'elle était quelque part en ce monde. Elle n'était pas repartie, il le savait, le sentait et préférait même le croire ainsi. Ce qui le confortait dans cette idée ?! Eh bien... Sortant de sa poche le pendentif pour le moins étrange de Vicky, le montrant à l'équipage en entier, il expliqua :

\- Elle ne peut pas regagner le sanctuaire sans ce collier. Il en est la clé.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre tandis que s'installant à sa place, Louis le rejoignant, Law se servit une généreuse tasse de café sous le regard bienveillant du vieil homme. 

Et Trafalgar Law avait bien raison. Victoria n'était pas retournée au sanctuaire, car même si Kira voulait la voir morte, effacée à jamais de l'existence de Trafalgar, il en allait autrement des projets du commanditaire de sa mission. Ce dernier, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de style ancien, sirotait tranquillement son verre de vin à la lueur blafarde de la lune, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement. Silencieux, il attendit, sachant pertinemment que la personne venant d'entrer ne saurait tarder à prendre la parole.

Une silhouette passa dans son chant de vision avant de venir se camper, ni plus ni moins, devant lui les poings sur les hanches. Amusée de la voir si en colère, il esquissa un sourire avant de jouer avec le contenu de son verre. Victoria était là depuis pas mal de temps, et elle ne manquait pas une bonne occasion pour tenter de lui fausser compagnie, il avait eu beau la prévenir, la mettre en garde, lui révélant même que l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était un sceau à elle seule contre ses facultés. Or, lieu de la décourager, cela ne faisait que l'entêter davantage dans ses tentatives de fuite.

Elle paraissait oublier, parfois, que sans ses pouvoirs, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une faible jeune fille comme n'importe quelle humaine. Et loin de pouvoir la surveiller en permanence, Kira étant pour sa part, repartie vaquer à ses occupations, il comptait sur le bon sens de l'adolescente.

Levant alors calmement ses yeux vers la jeune fille, une expression indifférente collée au visage, il la scruta avec intérêt. Elle sortait de la douche, comme en témoignait les pointes humides de ses cheveux, ainsi que les douces fragrances de son gel douche qui l'entouraient. Ses grands yeux verts étincelaient de colère contenue signifiant, et il le devinait sans peine qu'elle n'ait guère besoin de le lui dire, qu'elle lui en voulait et perdait patience.

\- Cela suffit, fit-elle alors d'un ton las. Sois donc raisonnable. Tu le sais très bien, mieux que quiconque même. Ma place est à ses côtés.

Vidant son verre d'une traite avant de le déposer d'un geste brusque sur l'accoudoir de son siège, Mihawk déplia sa haute silhouette et se tint immobile devant la jeune fille, le regard plus dur que jamais. Et ce fut d'un ton tout aussi tranchant qu'il déclara :

\- Peu importe combien de fois tu me le demandes ou que nous avons cette discussion, Vicky. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu es plus en sécurité ici qu'auprès de ce pirate.

\- Il est mon lien, bon sang ! Et s'il mourrait ? Je disparaîtrai de toute manière !

Oui, c'était une éventualité, un risque qu'il était prêt à courir. Mais, il préférait que ce type meure, plutôt qu'elle ne se mette en danger inutilement pour lui. Certain de faire les bons choix, de la protéger au mieux, il assura :

\- J'ai le moyen de te retenir en ce monde définitivement. Et si je ne l'utilise pas, c'est uniquement parce que je ne veux en rien flétrir notre amitié. Mais, sache que s'il mourrait... eh bien... Je n'hésiterai pas.

A ces mots, le cœur de Victoria se figea dans sa poitrine. Elle ne parvenait point à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Dracule Mihawk était en train de la mettre en garde, voir même de la menacer. Oui, c'était exactement cela... Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus..., souffla-t-elle le cœur lourd.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé pendant ton absence... J'ai changé...

Serrant les poings et se refusant malgré tout de pleurer, elle ravala ses larmes et soutint fièrement le regard masculin avant de lui jurer qu'elle quitterait cette île d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis, sans attendre, elle passa à côté de lui sans même un regard.

Or, Œil de faucon ne l'entendait pas ainsi si bien que lorsque la demoiselle aux airs farouches le dépassa, il se retourna d'un seul mouvement et referma ses doigts sur son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de quitter la pièce. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, triste et en colère. Il savait parfaitement que ses agissements en étaient la cause, et ne ferait rien pour y remédier. Mais, il préférait que leur cohabitation se passe le mieux possible.

\- Écoutes, Vicky, le nouveau monde est bien trop dangereux pour que je te laisse à ce rookie. Sans compter, que Doflamingo ne lésinera pas sur les moyens pour t'avoir, et cela plutôt mourir que de voir une telle chose se produire.

Victoria savait et comprenait parfaitement que ce que Mihawk s'efforçait de faire était de la protéger, de la préserver des individus comme Doflamingo. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'oublier qu'elle était liée à un homme et qu'une malédiction pesait sur elle, telle l'épée de Damoclès. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui retirer sa main, en signe de protestation, il la retint. Étonnée, elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur lorsqu'elle constata que son regard d'or balayait la chair tendre de son bras, cherchant visiblement le sceau y demeurant invisible.

Et effectivement Œil de Faucon peinait à croire ce qu'il n'y voyait justement pas ! La marque, le signe étrange ornant sa peau brillait par son absence ! Coulant un regard vers Victoria dont les pupilles le fixait, il la libéra de sa poigne avant de se détourner et de fourrer les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Sans attendre, la brune s'esquiva rapidement et regagna sa chambre en courant manquant au passage de heurter un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui se trouvait là déjà à son arrivée. Immobile sur les marches, l'individu en question plissa les yeux tout en la suivant du regard, intrigué. Il savait qu'il y avait une nouvelle dans le manoir, après tout Perona s'était empressée de le lui annoncer, comme elle avait ajouté avec un certain mépris qu'elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur. Même si au début cela l'avait fortement intrigué, à présent, il s'en moquait et se livrait totalement à son entraînement dont la difficulté était bien assez élevée.

Oui mais, ayant croisé pour la première fois la fille en question, suscitait bien des interrogations dans son esprit, sans compter qu'elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de se retrouver en ce lieu. Mais, n'étant pas du genre très cérébrale et ne voulant pas avoir de prise de tête en ayant bien assez à son goût, avec la dénommée Perona, il poursuivit son chemin. 

Deux jours plus tard, Kira revenait sur l'île à la demande express de son paternel qui l'attendait dans le salon de pieds fermes. Lisant un livre devant la cheminée où un feu crépitait, il leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce. Se débarrassant de sa cape lui couvrant les épaules, la jeune femme la jeta sur l'un des fauteuils avant de prendre place en face de son géniteur qui refermant alors son ouvrage d'un claquement sourd, daigna enfin la regarder.

Il la scruta attentivement des pieds à la tête tandis que perdant patience, la brune demanda :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Son regard se fit brusquement plus vif, plus tranchant, comme si le fait qu'elle s'impatiente ainsi, ne lui était pas permis. Posant un coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, avant de venir déposer sa joue contre sa paume, il étudia la jeune femme en face de lui avant d'observer :

\- Rappelle-moi, les termes de ta mission.

Les yeux ronds, elle demeura silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer et de répéter telle une leçon bien apprise :

\- Ramener la cible, Victoria, saine et sauve.

\- Et ?

Mince, il n'avait guère oublié cette partie-là... Est-ce que cette garce, voleuse de mecs avait osé lui narrer toute l'histoire ?

Elle commença par expliquer qu'elle avait, certes, tenter de la tuer, mais c'était uniquement pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne personne. Dracule l'écouta sans ciller, ni même prononcer le moindre mot. Par contre, lorsqu'elle acheva son récit, il insista :

\- Tu sembles pourtant oublier une recommandation que je t'avais indiquée comme capitale.


	87. Chapitre 87 : Un nouvel ami

**Chapitre 87 : Un nouvel ami**

Crispant ses petits doigts parfaitement manucurés sur les accoudoirs, elle se pinça la lèvre se rappelant aisément la consigne la plus importante, celle qui risquait fort de lui valoir de gros ennuis.

\- Je... je devais empêcher un rapprochement intime entre eux...

\- Il me semble que tu as échoué avec brio, souligna-t-il d'un ton calme et posé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à se défendre lorsqu'il se leva lentement. Or, Kira qui estimant avoir beaucoup perdu à cause de cette fille ne voulait pas en demeurer là, se leva subitement à son tour. En effet, elle ne supporterait pas que les liens déjà bien précaires avec son père soient détruits par la faute de cette fille !

\- Elle n'est plus vierge, et alors ? Ca ne change rien !

\- Ca complique tout. Tu n'as même pas idée des conséquences. Eien n'est pas une fille ordinaire, c'est une déesse, un objet, une arme. Pourquoi crois-tu que la marine la veut à ce point ?

Oui, elle ne pouvait point nier tout cela bien au contraire. Mais, de là à penser que le fait d'avoir eu une aventure bouleverserait bien des choses, c'était plutôt risible. Et tandis qu'elle soulignait ce point qu'elle estimait futile, ce fut avec un regard noir que son père assena :

\- Elle est condamnée à ne jamais être libérée de sa malédiction uniquement parce que tu as été incompétente !

Sans plus rien ajouter, il tourna les talons laissant Kira seule dans la pièce. La jeune femme, les poings serrés, vit sa vue se brouiller tandis que des larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues. « Incompétente »... Ce mot lui lacérait cruellement le cœur et l'âme, alors qu'elle ne visait qu'une chose : sa reconnaissance. Elle voulait tant qu'il reconnaisse sa valeur...

Avisant les flammes léchant avec appétit les tronçons de bois, elle se détourna avant de quitter la maison sans un regard en arrière. Son père lui en voulait, elle en était certaine et pour cause, elle avait laissé Trafalgar contrecarrer ses plans. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu y faire de toute manière ? Law obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, elle en était la preuve... Enfin, elle n'avait point à se plaindre car, après tout, elle avait été celle qui l'avait abordé. 

La pluie tombait violemment dehors s'écrasant avec force sur les vitres de sa chambre. Soupirant d'ennui une énième fois, Victoria s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta l'extérieur toujours aussi sombre et peu engageant qu'au premier jour. Des gros nuages noirs recouvraient en cet instant l'île, tandis que des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Le tonnerre... ? Non, il était encore bien trop loin pour qu'elle ne panique, mais il ne saurait plus tarder.

Avec un soupir, elle suivit des yeux le chemin d'une fine gouttelette sur la vitre qui alla se perdre sur le bord de la fenêtre. Posant son front contre la surface froide, se tuant d'ennui et d'impuissance, elle ferma les yeux lorsque le bruit d'une porte claquant la fit soulever les paupières.

Observant avec intérêt l'extérieur, elle vit une jeune femme quitter la maison. Se redressant brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se disant que puisqu'elle était venue, elle allait forcément repartir, et donc, pourquoi ne pas profiter du voyage ? Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre lorsque ne quittant pas la silhouette des yeux, elle la vit se retourner à demi avant de rabattre une capuche sur sa tête. Ce fut à cet instant que son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. Kira... C'était Kira... Reculant de quelques pas, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, elle soupira. Inutile de lui demander de l'aider...

Et pourtant... pourtant, elle était venue, avait donc un moyen de locomotion ! Non, elle devait tenter sa chance, car même sans ses pouvoirs, elle savait manier l'épée et pouvait donc se battre un minimum ! Sans plus attendre, déterminée à convaincre l'amante bafouée de la ramener auprès des Hearts, ou tout du moins, de l'éloigner de cet endroit, elle se rua dans l'escalier.

Elle ouvrit l'immense porte à toute volée et se s'élança à sa suite sous la pluie battante, se moquant totalement d'être trempée. Et tandis qu'elle dépassait les grilles de fer forgé, elle croisa le même garçon qui la voyant partir fronça les sourcils. Il la suivit un moment du regard, avant de soupirer et de se gratter la nuque.

Quelle inconsciente ! pensa-t-il. Avait-elle seulement conscience des singes rôdant autour de cette maison ? Elle allait se faire tuer !

Victoria courrait à l'aveuglette, droit devant, espérant ainsi rattraper la brune, ses petites chaussures fines et légères glissant sur le chemin boueux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'affaler de tout son long. Grimaçant de douleur, elle se redressa lentement avant de reprendre sa course. Elle savait, avait bien conscience que si elle espérait fuir cette île, il n'y avait qu'une aide extérieure qui saurait l'amener à atteindre son objectif. Et tant pis, si pour cela, elle devait sa battre contre la fille de son vieil ami !

Ramenant ses cheveux trempés et salis dans sa chute vers l'arrière, ne prêtant aucune attention au tissu lui collant à la peau, elle fut pourtant bien obligée de s'arrêter car tout à coup, surgissant devant elle, d'énormes singes armés jusqu'aux dents lui barrèrent la route. C'était du délire ! Hein ?! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, les yeux agrandis aussi bien par la surprise que par la peur, Victoria vit le plus grand de tous, visiblement le chef s'avancer. Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, cherchant un moyen de lui échapper. Se battre ? Sans arme et sans aucun pouvoir, cela lui semblait vraiment ridicule...

L'animal brandit alors son sabre et l'abattit violemment. Fort heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes la jeune fille roula sur le côté esquivant l'attaque. Réflexe qui par chance lui sauvèrent la vie car à l'endroit que le coup avait touché, il y avait à présent, un trou béant. Si elle se faisait toucher ou même effleurer par pareille attaque, elle en mourrait, c'était certain !

Les autres gorilles avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux et commençaient à taper des pieds sur le sol, des poings sur leur torse et à pousser leurs petits cris, sans nul doute pour encourager leur chef, lorsque ce dernier leva de nouveau son bras, prêt à attaquer. Vicky recula d'un pas, prête à esquiver lorsque se tordant la cheville dans un trou, elle bascula en arrière. La lame tranchante brilla à la lueur d'un éclair tandis que la brune tétanisée fermait vivement les yeux par simple réflexe protecteur.

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à la plus effroyable des douleurs le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant s'ajouta au bruit assourdissant de la pluie battante la poussant dès lors à ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme avisa un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, genoux à terre, parant de deux sabres, celui du monstre.

Zoro pesta contre sa mauvaise fortune. Fort heureusement, il avait décidé de suivre cette bonne femme pour s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne lui arriverait. Et comme il le prévoyait, ses gorilles avaient choisi de s'attaquer à elle, alors même qu'elle était désarmée. Était-elle folle, inconsciente ou tout bonnement ignorante de la présence de ces singes ?

Résistant au poids de l'animal devant lui, il coula un regard vers la demoiselle, toujours à terre et hébétée, lui ordonnant d'un ton rude de se barrer de là et de rentrer. Sans doute le tout employé ne plut pas à la jeune fille car elle le fusilla de son regard émeraude avant de se lever péniblement. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il gronda en frappant d'un violent coup de pied l'abdomen du singe, le faisant reculer.

\- Barre-toi, je t'ai dit ! Retourne au manoir !

Partagée, Victoria hésitait, mais consciente de n'être qu'un poids pour lui, elle se décida d'obtempérer. Résignée, elle fit un pas et grimaça de douleur. Mince, pensa-t-elle, me suis tordue la cheville. Tout en boitillant, elle s'efforça donc de s'éloigner pour voir, presque aussitôt des singes lui fermer la voie de sortie. Ils ne l'attaquaient pas, se contentant de l'obliger à rester.

Dans son dos, le vert se rendant compte de la situation maudit ces gorilles se plaisant à imiter les humains, aussi bien dans le maniement des armes que dans leur raisonnement. Ce fut donc, sans l'once d'une hésitation qu'il rejoignit la jeune femme, la jeta avec rudesse sur son épaule avant de s'élancer au travers des ennemis, assenant par moments quelques coups de sabre de sa main libre.

Sur le dos du garçon inconnu, Vicky frappait de ses poings le dos du jeune homme, lui intimant de la poser à terre avant de se rendre compte que bien loin de regagner le manoir, ils s'en éloignaient.

\- Hé, le manoir c'est de l'autre côté !

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est par là !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, ahurie par son manque totale de sens d'orientation lorsque faisant volte face, Zoro esquiva et para un coup d'une seule main. La déesse l'entendit gémir alors que ne le montrant point, il se défit rapidement de son agresseur avant de reprendre leur course effrénée.

Bien plusieurs minutes après sous une pluie battante, ils atteignirent des ruines d'une ancienne maison. Le souffle court et éprouvé par tout ceci, le vert déposa son fardeau, ou le jeta plus précisément, sur le sol dans un coin dont un morceau de toit était encore en place. Au moins, ils seraient à l'abri et pourraient reprendre leur souffle.

Victoria suivit l'étranger de ses grands yeux verts, le scrutant avec attention. Il lui semblait vaguement familier, mais ne parvenait point à se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà vu. Au manoir, sans doute, conclut-elle en fermant les yeux, savourant ces quelques instants de quiétudes malgré la situation. Au loin, ils entendaient encore le bruit assourdissant et les cris des singes fouillant les moindres recoins à leur recherche. 

Au sous-marin, les choses en allaient tout autrement. La situation se voyait bien différente depuis le départ de la jeune fille. Les repas nettement moins copieux et savoureux manquaient aux Hearts dont le moral déclinait jour après jour. Voyant le nombre de journées s'accroître depuis leur séparation, la certitude que jamais elle ne leur serait rendue s'intensifia dans leurs esprits. Néanmoins, pas un seul d'entre eux n'osait formuler cela à voix haute, redoutant que s'ils se laissaient aller à pareils propos, cela se réaliserait.

Dans la salle des machines, Louis, aidé de Shachi et Penguin colmatait une fuite. D'abord silencieux, ce fut Penguin qui daigna rompre le silence bien trop oppressant. Il ne supportait plus cette ambiance, et même si cela peinait bien plus de monde qu'il n'y paraissait, il était hors de questions de se laisser aller. Bon d'accord, d'ordinaire il était celui qu'il fallait secouer, mais pour une fois que les rôles se voyaient inversés, il n'allait assurément pas s'en priver.

\- La prochaine île n'est plus très loin, ensuite on retourne su Sabaody et direction le nouveau monde ! C'est super on va pouvoir admirer de belles sirènes !

Shachi, le visage fermé soupira. Cette nouvelle aurait pourtant dû lui remettre du baume au cœur, or il se contenta d'un vague regard terne et morose. Comprenant sans doute le fond du problème, Louis sortant une cigarette de sa poche, la porta à sa bouche, sans pour autant l'allumer. Là, se tournant vers les deux jeunes, il se fit assez dur.

Après tout, s'ils prenaient le temps de considérer les choses, ils verraient, se rendraient compte qu'ils avaient certes perdus une amie précieuse, alors que leur capitaine, devenu bien plus taciturne qu'auparavant avait perdu bien plus. En effet, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre de la situation, les deux jeunes gens avaient enfin franchi un cap, s'étant même rapproché.

\- Alors, bandes d'idiots, que pensez-vous qu'il ressente en cet instant ? Il est assurément celui à qui elle manque le plus, à tel point qu'il n'en ferme plus l'œil la nuit. Ces cernes se prononcent chaque jour davantage, et cela est assez inquiétant. Alors, oui, elle vous manque, elle manque à tous à bord, mais évitez ces têtes d'enterrement devant le capitaine car à chaque fois cela lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas pu aider sa nakama.

Accusant le coup, réalisant dès lors la véracité de ses propos, Penguin et Shachi baissèrent la tête sous l'effet de la culpabilité. Soupirant, Louis passa devant eux avant d'ajouter :

\- Ben en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne saurait tarder, ses muffins me manquent.

\- Et toi, tu penses qu'à ton estomac, souligna Penguin en lui emboîtant le pas. 

Dans sa chambre, Trafalgar s'impatientait, perdait littéralement patience. Voilà un mois que Victoria avait disparu des radars. Au début il avait bien espéré qu'elle ne revienne aussitôt. Après tout, elle ne manquait point de force face à Kira et ses capacités hors normes étaient une arme redoutable à laquelle la traîtresse ne saurait point faire face.

Seulement voilà, les jours s'écoulaient les uns derrières les autres et la déesse ne donnait pas signe de vie. Allongé sur son lit, sortant de sa poche le pendentif de Victoria, il le tint suspendu entre ses doigts sous son regard argenté. Il ne s'était pas trompé ? Il priait pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais à la vue de son absence s'allongeant, il ne pouvait que redouter le pire.

Se redressant abruptement, broyant l'étrange collier en forme d'étoile de glace, allant jusqu'à se blesser et faire couler quelques gouttes de sang de sa paume, il sortit de son lit. D'un pas vif et contrarié, il mangea la distance le séparant de son bureau. Promenant ses yeux orageux sur la surface jonchée de feuilles, cartes et toutes sortes de documents, il balaya le tout d'un mouvement du bras, expédiant d'un seul geste le tout au sol.

Puis, ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau, il en sortit une petite boîte sculpté de fleurs et de lianes avec en son centre une pierre bleue. Sans attendre, il en souleva le couvercle, révélant la bague retrouvée bien plus tôt dans la couverture du journal de Roger dont la disparition, ou plutôt le vol était une certitude.

Prenant l'anneau entre le pouce et l'index, il abandonna l'écrin improvisé au fond du tiroir avant de déposer les deux objets en sa possession en rapport avec la brune. Il rapprocha les deux bijoux l'un de l'autre, espérant ainsi une réaction qui ne vint pas.

\- Allez bordel ! Un signe, juste un signe me suffirait ! Roger, dites moi qu'elle va bien !


	88. Chapitre 88: Dans le nouveau monde

**Chapitre 88 : Dans le nouveau monde**

Mais rien... aucune réaction, aucun bruit et aucune réponse. Le silence plat. A bout de patience, ne pouvant assurément pas en supporter davantage, sentant la douleur atroce de perdre encore quelqu'un lui broyer le cœur à petit feu, il frappa des deux poings sur le bureau allant poser le front sur le bois vernis tandis qu'une larme, une seule vint couler le long de son visage. Mal... il avait tellement mal... La douleur, cette souffrance qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait quelqu'un, il la vivait encore une fois... Faible... il avait été faible une fois de plus et n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter pareille perte. Il aurait toute donné, absolument tout pour revenir en arrière et n'avoir jamais embarqué Kira avec eux...

Les yeux clos, le visage souriant de Victoria se dessina dans l'écran de son subconscient. Ses yeux pétillants de malice à la teinte verte, qui s'assombrissaient sous l'effet d'un désir ardent, et cette bouche fine, douce et délicate comme un pénal de roses qui se gonflaient sous l'assaut de ses baisers aussi violent que passionnés. Et ces joues qui se teintaient de rouge dès qu'il l'effleurait... Une nuit... une seule... voilà ce qui lui avait été accordé... Devrait-il à jamais vivre avec ce seul souvenir, ou pouvait-il croire et espérer que d'autres viendraient ?

L'une des larmes roulant silencieusement sur la joue mate du capitaine traça un sillon sur cette dernière avant de se figer et de gonfler dangereusement, se chargeant d'eau saline avant de tomber sur le collier. Au contact de cette dernière, le cristal se mit à briller, une lueur douce et bienfaisante s'en dégagea attirant aussitôt l'attention du pirate qui abasourdi se redressa pour aviser de la situation.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il voyait là un signe. Roger ou Victoria ou peut-être même une force supérieure s'efforçait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Demeurant immobile à fixer le collier jusqu'à ce que dans son dos, une voix ne se fasse entendre.

Se retournant d'un bloc, aussi surpris que choqué, Law eut la stupeur de voir un visage qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Lui, la seule personne dont il savait devoir se méfier au fond de lui. Il avait cru que les cieux l'avaient punis, l'annihilant à jamais sans chance de retour, mais le voilà qui se dressait devant lui, la mine grave.

D'un pas alerte, allant même jusqu'à s'imaginer qu'il était le responsable de l'absence de Victoria au Polar Tang, il tendit la main, aspirant à le saisir par le col de sa chemise. Toutefois, il ne rencontra que le vide, ses doigts tatoués, traversèrent cette forme humaines et transpirante comme si de rien n'était. Manquait plus que ça, songea Law en soupirant, un fantôme.

\- Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Ton désarroi m'a atteint aux confins de ma prison. J'use de mes dernières forces afin de te porter assistance.

\- Où est-elle ? Au sanctuaire ?

Secouant négativement la tête, Ayato, puisque c'était lui expliqua ce qu'il savait de la situation. Eien n'était pas au sanctuaire, mais bien encore parmi eux. Son énergie semblait comme coupée, preuve que ses pouvoirs avaient été scellés ce qui rassura quelque peu le chirurgien de la mort. Si elle n'avait regagné sa prison lugubre et hors du temps, une chance de la rejoindre, de la retrouver lui était encore donnée. Néanmoins, le fait que ses pouvoirs lui aient été retirés l'inquiéta surtout lorsqu'il l'entendit annoncer qu'elle se trouvait sur l'une des îles du nouveau monde.

Quoi sérieusement ?! Aussitôt le cerveau en ébullition, songeant dès lors à une seule personne, celle-là même qui depuis le commencement s'efforçait de lui mettre la main dessus, il serra les poings. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à demander confirmation de ses craintes, lorsque le fiancé indésirable s'estompa lentement avant de disparaître, laissant le toubib face à l'angoisse la plus profonde. 

Un mois et quatre jours... Soupirant pour la énième fois, Victoria, allongée sur son lit fixait ostensiblement le plafond. Quoiqu'elle fasse ou dise, Mihawk refusait de l'écouter ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de rassurer les Hearts, qu'elle savait s'inquiéter pour elle. Alors, n'en pouvant plus, ne le supportant tout bonnement pas, elle opta pour une attitude nettement moins cordiale.

En effet, voilà deux jours, qu'épuisée par la froide apparence du shichibukaï, la demoiselle avait décidé de lui battre froid. Il la gardait prisonnière contre sa volonté, soit disant pour la préserver des dangers extérieures tels que Doflamingo, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Et se heurtant à un mur à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à lui ouvrir les yeux, elle se décida à agir. Bon d'accord son idée n'était sans doute pas la plus intelligente qu'elle est jamais eu, mais au moins, elle pressentait qu'il ne resterait pas affaiblie comme à chaque fois.

Elle se rappelait sans peine pour cela, du jour où aspirant à quitter l'île, elle avait suivi Kira avant de se retrouver aux prises avec des singes colossaux. Et si Zoro, l'un des invités actuels d'œil de Faucon n'était pas intervenu, elle serait assurément morte... enfin... plutôt renvoyé au sanctuaire. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais, dans sa mésaventure s'étant tout de même soldé par un sauvetage inattendu de Dracule, Victoria avait fait la connaissance d'un sabreur fort sympathique au caractère assez vif par moment et sans aucun sens de l'orientation. Au fil des discussions, elle apprit qu'il était un pirate voguant sous l'étendard des Mugiwaras. Elle se rappelait dès lors la joie indicible éprouvée à la mention de ce simple nom. Leur capitaine, après tout, était le petit frère d'Ace qu'elle avait perdu...

Dès lors, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient régulièrement à bavarder, enfin du moins dès que les situations le leur permettaient puisque Zoro, de son prénom, passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'extérieur, affrontant sans relâche les singes, peaufinant ses techniques sous les conseils et le regard avisé du maître des lieux. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, elle se plaisait à l'entendre conter ses aventures en compagnie de l'incroyable Monkey D. Luffy. Car oui, après les nombreux récits du vert, elle ne pouvait plus que le trouver épatant.

Fermant les yeux, elle roula sur le côté lorsque son ventre criant famine se rappela à elle. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, s'enveloppant de ses bras, elle tenta d'oublier la faim la tenaillant. Après tout, c'était là son objectif, se laisser mourir d'inanition pour que Dracule ne daigne, enfin, l'écouter.

Oui, mais bon attendre n'étant pas son fort non plus, alors pour s'occuper, elle décida de fouiller le moindre recoin de cette pièce, allant jusqu'à monter sur une chaise pour dévisser la plaque de la bouche d'aération. En équilibre précaire, elle fut surprise lorsque la porte de sa chambre pivota sur ses gonds, si bien que sursautant, elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière.

Fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, redoutant l'impact avec le sol de pierre, elle tenta malgré tout de s'accrocher à quelque chose, en vain. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide... enfin presque puisque subitement, deux bras fermes et puissants la saisirent fermement, l'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice.

Un cœur battait rapidement sous ses doigts, mais ce n'était point le sien, et tandis que des odeurs lui mettant l'eau à la bouche lui titillaient les narines, elle souleva les paupières avant de lever la tête vers son sauveur. Captive d'un regard pénétrant, Victoria fut bien incapable de détourner le regard.

Devant elle, contre elle, il y avait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait des traits fins et avenants, de longs cheveux rouges noués en une queue de cheval et une toque de cuisinier sur le sommet du crâne. Toque qui après pareille acte héroïque glissa et tomba sur le sol, révélant des oreilles sans nul autre pareille aux yeux de la déesse. Bouche bée, la jeune fille contemplait ses dernières tandis qu'embarrassé autant par la proximité de la jeune fille que le fait de voir son secret ainsi dévoilé, le rouquin s'écarta.

Or la brune ne l'entendait pas ainsi puisque ne lui laissant guère le loisir de se relever, se redressant sur ses genoux, elle tendit une main vers la pointe de ses oreilles et les effleura avec douceur et légèreté arrachant un frisson au jeune homme. Bien qu'inconsciente du malaise s'étant subitement abattu sur la pièce, elle se laissa porter vers des souvenirs autres.

Cet homme possédait les mêmes oreilles que ces amis elfes de son enfance, ceux avec qui elle se plaisait à jouer des heures durant. Il avait exactement les mêmes oreilles, aussi pointues, grandes et douces... Enfin pas tout à fait les mêmes, se corrigea-t-elle malgré tout. Non, celles du rouquin avait certes la même forme, mais là où celles des elfes se révélaient plus arrondies celles, en cet instant sous ses doigts étaient plus anguleuses.

Et alors qu'ouvrant la bouche afin de le questionner, l'inconnu repoussa doucement sa main avant de renfoncer sa toque sur son crâne tout en s'esclaffant légèrement, bien trop embarrassé, le rouge lui colorant les joues :

\- Désolé, pour mon impudence, mais voyez-vous, zone très érogène que les oreilles.

A ces mots, Victoria se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des racines, allant jusqu'à cacher ses mains derrière son dos, tout en bafouillant des paroles d'excuses. La rassurant, il se leva allant jusqu'à lui tendre une main amicale l'aidant ainsi à se remettre sur pied.

\- Je m'appelle Otshi, je suis le cuisinier.

Cuisinier ? A ces mots, le visage de la déesse se ferma. Elle comprenait mieux les odeurs alléchantes l'entourant. Mais hors de questions de rendre les armes devant lui.

Otshi guettait une réponse de la jeune fille, espérant, tout du moins, qu'elle lui communiquerait son nom, après tout elle avait manqué de peu, s'il n'avait pas repoussé sa main à temps, de lui arracher un gémissement de plaisir incontesté. Non, cela ne pouvait point se produire, pas avec l'invitée de son patron qui plus est.

\- J'ignorais que le patron avait une amie aussi appétissante que charmante.

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il l'ignorait mais au moins, il avait obtenu un regard contrarié de la part de la brune s'étant arrêté puis retournée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il eut tout loisir de la regarder. Elle n'était pas petite, mais guère plus grande que lui non plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'ébènes cascadant sur ses épaules. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par sa robe s'arrêtant aux genoux. Sa poitrine généreuse se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Elle était fort jolie, ne put-il songer lorsque la voix sentencieuse, voir courroucée de Vicky se fasse entendre :

\- Je vous ferai remarquer que mon visage est légèrement plus haut.

\- Ah désolé désolé, fit le rouquin embarrassé tout en se grattant la nuque. C'est juste qu'elle... est aussi ravissante... qu'appétissante...

A ces mots, Victoria sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine alors que s'enveloppant de ses bras en signe protecteur, il se maudissait, une fois de plus, pour sa franchise inégalable. Il le savait pourtant, avait déjà fait les frais de pareille franchise un nombre incalculable de fois.

La jeune fille scruta le rouquin plusieurs minutes et soupira avant de laisser retomber ses bras mollement le long du corps. Malgré ses propos quelques peu troublant, il ne lui semblait guère dangereux.

\- Quel est votre nom charmante jeune dame ?

Lasse de tout ceci, de cette situation qui n'en finissait pas. Victoria se détourna sans mot dire et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, balançant ses pieds nus dans le vide, pensive. Il voulait connaître son nom ? Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque se ravisant, elle se tut, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Victoria... Ce nom n'était pas le sien... Il s'agissait d'un prénom donné par le premier homme l'ayant sorti du sanctuaire. Et puis, c'était aussi par ce nom-ci que Trafalgar et les Hearts l'appelaient. Fermant les yeux, jugulant les larmes menaçant de se mettre à couler, elle fit :

\- Je m'appelle Eien.

Otshi ne la quittait pas des yeux, enregistrant mentalement cette information tout en laissant son regard glisser le long du corps de la jeune femme, le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût, alors que s'arrêtant sur les pieds de la jeune femme s'agitant d'avant en arrière, une émotion bien trop connue pour ne pas la reconnaître s'insinua dans ses veines.

\- Euh... petit choux à la crème... Il serait préférable que vous..., commença-t-il le regard fuyant tandis que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Intriguée par le ton implorant du rouquin, elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsque sidérée, elle avisa le filet de sang coulant de son nez. Sans attendre, et fort inquiète, elle se précipita vers lui et le faisant marcher jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, lui glissant d'autorité une serviette dans le nez. Il la remerciait lorsque poussée par une force invisible, il zieuta une fois de trop vers les pieds nus de la déesse.

\- Vos pieds sont magnifiques, petit chou à la crème... mais... pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît vous chausser ?

Ses pieds magnifiques ?! Abasourdie par de tels propos, ele regarda ses pieds avant de poser son regard sur le jeune homme dont l'embarras était évident. Pire, le voyant s'agiter sur la chaise, elle plissa les yeux lorsque se levant d'un bond, et reculant jusqu'à la porte, il lâcha :

\- Vos pieds sont magnifiques, Eien... C'est un supplice que de les voir sans les toucher.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas, elle tira une chaise et s'y assit avant de tendre le pied vers lui, dessinant de petits cercles tout en l'invitant à les toucher. Après tout, ce n'était jamais que des pieds, et s'il les trouvait si beaux, pourquoi ne pas lui faire plaisir, même si l'incongruité de cette situation était totalement sidérante.


	89. Chapitre 89: Temps imparti

**Chapitre 89 : Temps imparti**

Otshi, le dos contre le battant de bois, le souffle court et le cœur battant, ne parvenant plus à détacher ses yeux de pareil spectacle, tâtonna derrière lui, cherchant la poignée tandis que se sentant bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il se rua dans le couloir tout en s'excusant.

Demeurée seule, Victoria considéra la porte close avant de soupirer et de s'allonger sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Quel étrange personnage, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Et tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, elle roula sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. 

Dans le couloir, la main sur le mur, Otshi s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'apaiser les tourments de son corps lorsque s'approchant de lui, Perona, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, avisant de la bosse dans son pantalon, se fendit d'un large sourire. De toute évidence, ce pauvre cuisinier, dont la principale utilité à ses yeux était celle de sex-friend, mangea la distance les séparant avant de l'enlacer subitement, plaquant son bassin contre celui du rouquin, puis lui mordillant l'oreille, elle souffla d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Alors, mon petit Otshi, que vois-je ? Viens donc dans ma chambre et laisse-moi t'aider à te soulager.

Ne se faisant guère prier, Otshi dont l'érection se faisait douloureuse, se laissa faire et conduire jusqu'aux appartements de la rose, manipulatrice de spectres. Il valait mieux qu'il fasse dégonfler son aubergine au plus vite et éviter ainsi le risque de sauter sur l'invitée de son patron qui ne saurait point lui pardonner, à coup sûr, pareil attitude déplacée. 

Deux semaines plus tard, après avoir bataillé avec la brune, Dracule avait enfin obtenu gain de cause. Debout devant l'immense porte fenêtre donnant sur le parc à l'arrière de sa demeure, il considéra son verre de vin avant de couler un regard vers son amie Victoria. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils disposé devant l'âtre où crépitait un joyeux feu de bois, elle paraissait plus détendue et plus sereine.

Tout portait à croire qu'elle se pliait enfin à ses pensées, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Non, l'idée de retourner auprès de Trafalgar Law ne l'avait assurément pas quittée et tant que le lien serait toujours existant, il ne saurait point la contraindre à accepter les faits. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre ou soit en danger, et ce rookie ne la méritait pas, il était tout bonnement indigne d'elle, de la responsabilité qu'octroyait le titre d'élu.

Son regard doré glissa alors doucement vers la main gracile de la jeune fille tenant un verre similaire au sien encore plein. Il en était là de sa contemplation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tournant légèrement sur ses gonds laissant entrer Otshi poussant un petit chariot sur lequel reposait divers petits gâteaux, lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient point avalé de dessert.

Après un bref signe de tête, le cuisinier s'approcha de l'invitée dont il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux. Dardant ses prunelles azurées sur la déesse, il la détailla sans retenue au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa direction. Elle était assise, les jambes repliées devant elle, le menton posé sur ses genoux et ses longs cheveux d'ébène retombant sur ses épaules alors que ses prunelles émeraude fixaient les flammes dansantes léchant avec envie les bûches de bois. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à ses côtés qu'il remarqua ses petits pieds sortant des plis de sa robe sur le bord du siège.

Aussitôt, il sentit cette même ardeur le gagner par vagues successives. Il se força à détourner le regard, mais trop tard, cette vision le hantait encore et lui en rappela une autre, affolant bien davantage ses sens. Maudissant cet instant, maudissant ses penchants pour les pieds, il ouvrit la bouche afin de lui offrir une part de son excellent gâteau, or les mots demeurèrent figés au fond de sa gorge. Ne parvenant plus à parler, s'attirant ainsi les regards intrigués voir même soupçonneux de Dracule, Otshi arracha son verre des mains d'une Victoria, sidérée, et le but d'une traite.

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais j'ai brusquement eu la sensation désagréable d'étouffer.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'avais pas vraiment soif de toute manière.

Et tandis que Vicky souriait au cuisinier, ce dernier rassuré servit une part de gâteau à la jeune fille avant de pivoter vers son employeur qui le regard courroucé le fixait dangereusement. Déglutissant, se demandant quelle erreur il avait pu commettre pour le contrarier de la sorte, il sentit une chaleur insidieuse naître au fond de ses entrailles, tandis que se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il s'éloigna de quelques pas de la brune. Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait ce coup-ci, Otshi s'empressa de sortir de la pièce.

Pourtant, une fois dans le couloir, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ses pulsions ne firent que s'accentuer. Il n'avait jamais eu pareille érection. Rejoignant sa chambre au pas de charge, il pria pour ne croiser ni Perona qui se foutrait littéralement de sa gueule ou de l'autre tête d'épinard complètement blasé de la vie. Posant la main sur la poignée, le soulagement le gagnant, il déchanta bien vite, lorsqu'une main se glissa sur sa hanche par derrière, avant de descendre sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus rauques.

\- Encore ? C'est du joli, Otshi.

Le ton railleur agaça le rouquin qui entra en trombe dans sa chambre, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'entêtement de Perona qui traversant le montant de bois, le rejoignit voulant tirer tout ceci au clair. Cela ressemblait si peu à son ami que cela en devenait plutôt louche.

\- Tu as encore vu ses pieds ? Tu devrais sans doute éviter de la croiser si à chaque fois tu finis dans cet état.

Expliquant alors qu'il était parvenu à se contrôler un minimum, il avait vidé le verre de la jeune fille pour se calmer ce qui avait visiblement amplifié la chose. A ces mots, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur la poitrine et demeurant à bonne distance du rouquin, elle se fendit d'un large sourire avant de se mettre littéralement à rire. Il fallut donc toute la patience d'Otshi pour la calmer et la mener à s'expliquer. Mais, il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il comprit la situation.

\- Dracule est bien plus vicieux que je ne l'aurai cru. Il voulait lui faire boire un aphrodisiaque.

Choqué le rouquin l'était. Il ne pouvait point croire une telle chose, mais il eut beau protester, Perona lui assura que ce n'était point une erreur, allant même jusqu'à le défaire de son pantalon en un tour de main.

Et après une nuit passionnée, usant des effets d'une drogue ne lui étant point destinée, Otshi se jura qu'il veillerait à ce que jamais Dracule Mihawk ne parvienne à atteindre son objectif. Il ne connaissait point ses raisons, mais selon lui, on ne forçait pas le cœur d'une femme, et assurément pas son corps. 

**Ellipse de 16 mois**

Dressrosa était vouée à la destruction enfermée dans sa cage à oiseaux. Le seul espoir demeurant à ses habitants résidait dans le capitaine des Mugiwaras. Malheureusement, à bout de force, il quémandait un répit de dix minutes afin de pouvoir recharger ses batteries. Temps imparti qu'il lui faudrait, et vous le savez tous, pour reprendre des forces.

Mais, le pire dans tout cela restait assurément le fait que pendant dix longues minutes, Luffy et son sauveur de dernières minutes allaient devoir échapper à Doflamingo retournant chaque pierre pour le débusquer. Sans doute cela se serait-il produit, le flamant aurait-il mit ses griffes acérées sur le chapeau de paille si alors même que lançant une attaque sur le dos de Luffy, une silhouette jaillit de nulle part et bloqua son coup d'un seul mouvement.

Sidéré, le blond avisa le nouveau venu avant de se fendre d'un large sourire. Devant lui, à quelques pas seulement, se dressait celle qu'il avait tant recherchée ces derniers mois. Et elle ressurgissait justement au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Se tournant vers l'homme portant le chapeau de paille, Victoria puisque c'était elle s'enquit :

\- Dix minutes ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Un sourire se dessinant sur son minois, elle leva son épée de glace face au démon blond en annonçant :

\- Je les lui offre de bon cœur.

Le sourire de l'emplumé s'élargit de plus belle tandis que marchant calmement vers lui, la brune faisait crisser la pointe de sa lame sur le sol avant de se mettre à courir d'une seule impulsion vers son ennemi. Brandissant son arme, elle l'abattit sur lui qui para le coup de ses fils. Sans attendre, et nullement impressionnée, Victoria enchaîna les coups, allant de coups de pieds à coups d'épées. De temps à autre, elle gelait également ses fils ce qui handicapait fortement le blond.

Non loin de là, Trafalgar s'étant téléporté, malgré ses blessures, apostropha le fuyard lui commandant de lui abandonner Luffy, lui promettant de le protéger. Hésitant, il finit malgré tout par céder, et alors qu'il déposait son fardeau aux côtés du chirurgien de la mort, ce dernier trouva bon de le questionner sur la personne affrontant Doflamingo.

\- Une jeune fille a surgi de nulle part, s'interposant entre nous.

A ces mots, se redressant quelque peu grimaçant malgré la douleur, il l'encouragea à en dire davantage. Si bien que le commentateur de la situation lui décrivit l'adolescente. Et au fur et à mesure que sa description avançait, un sourire en coin retroussait ses lèvres alors que la satisfaction de la savoir à portée de main le gagnait.

Néanmoins, la savoir face à face avec le shichibukaï ne l'enchantait point. Il savait que ce dernier était fourbe et puissant, et n'avait qu'un seul but en tête, la capturer. Bougeant quelque peu, il se redressa au moyen de son nodachi tout en coulant un regard de biais vers le chapeau de paille dormant à poings fermés.

Partagé entre l'envie de veiller sur ce garçon, son allié pour la situation, et celle de rejoindre sa nakama depuis bien trop longtemps disparue, Law hésitait. Fermant les yeux, se forçant à demeurer en retrait, bien conscient, après analyse, qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide et plutôt un handicap, il prêta une oreille attentive aux commentaires qui s'élevaient partout sur l'île. 

Doflamingo fulminait. Aucune de ses attaques n'atteignaient son but si bien que sa patience s'amenuisait avec le temps. Et alors qu'agitant ses doigts, il se jetait de nouveau à l'assaut, et tenta de l'agripper de ses longs doigts. Or, se baissant, elle prit appui sur ses mains et d'un mouvement circulaire, frappa les jambes de son ennemi des siennes. Ainsi déséquilibré, Doflamingo bascula vers l'arrière.

Victoria se remit sur pieds aussitôt, prête à riposter lorsque deux bras la réduisirent à l'immobilité. Se débattant telle une forcenée, ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants qu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des clones de fils du blond. Pestant contre sa mauvaise fortune, mais aussi contre son manque de concentration qu'elle avait baissé une fraction de seconde, elle ne vit guère plus l'attaque inattendue du démon blond venir.

Une douleur atroce lui transperça l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance tandis qu'incapable de tenir davantage son épée, cette dernière tomba en un bruit cristallin sur le sol avant de se désintégrer en poussière d'étoiles. Le sang chaud et rouge teinta de sa couleur carmin le haut bleu ciel de l'adolescente tandis que marchant calmement dans sa direction, Doflamingo souriait de plus belle.

Se débattant tant bien que mal, ne parvenant pas à se dégager et consciente que son énergie n'était pas inépuisable, Victoria cessa toute forme de résistance. Le flamant se planta devant la brune, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres avant de la saisir sans douceur par le menton et de la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle était enfin à lui, elle ne saurait pas se soustraire à sa suprématie, pas cette fois...

\- Eien, al califuto mapawi zulian.

Le regard de la jeune fille brûla dangereusement et tandis qu'un rire bien typique du flamant s'élevait, Victoria se fendait d'un sourire froid identique à celui de Trafalgar alors même qu'à ses pieds, une couche de glace se formait, se répandant autour d'eux et emprisonnant le clone ainsi que son créateur.

La stupeur du blond n'était pas à son comble, mais il était bien contrarié surtout lorsque son corps tout entier se changea en glace. Se libérant ensuite des entraves qu'étaient ses adversaires d'une téléportation. Elle porta sa main à son épaule ensanglantée tandis qu'un gémissement franchissait ses lèvres.

Demeurant à bonne distance, sachant toutefois que le shichibukaï était loin d'être vaincu, Victoria se tenait prête à la contre attaque, et lorsque se libérant enfin de son cercueil de glace, il se jeta sur elle, Victoria leva une main devant elle lorsque tout à coup, elle se volatilisa sous les yeux sidérés de Doflamingo se retrouvant dès lors face à Luffy.

Quant à Victoria, battant des paupières, elle se retrouva aux côtés de son capitaine, de l'homme qu'elle avait tant de fois appelé et chercher à rejoindre. Les larmes aux yeux, menaçant de se mettre à couler, elle se jeta à son cou en criant :

\- Capitaine !


	90. Chapitre 90: Ne me lâchez pas, Capitaine

**Chapitre 90 : Ne me lâchez pas, capitaine !**

Heureux de la revoir, autant dire que Trafalgar l'était même s'il ne le montrait pas, se contenta de la saisir brutalement par le poignet et de l'attirer contre lui. De surprise et déséquilibrée, la jeune fille alla s'écraser le nez contre le torse masculin, dont l'odeur si particulière et familière s'insinua dans ses narines. Abaissant doucement les paupières, fermant à son tour les yeux, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte, démontrant ainsi sa joie de le retrouver.

Après tout, si on tenait compte du temps écoulé depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Hearts en suivant une traîtresse, il n'y avait pas eu un seul jour, où la déesse qu'elle était, n'avait pas tenté de fuir l'île lugubre où Dracule la retenait. Fort heureusement, dans son désespoir, il y avait eu tout de même des personnes l'ayant soutenue et grâce auxquelles elle avait pu tenir le coup. A cette pensée, elle songea au sabreur taciturne s'étant quelque peu déridé les derniers temps de leur cohabitation. Mais, il y avait eu également Otshi, le cuisinier, mais aussi la pensée et les souvenirs la rattachant aux pirates du Heart.

D'une main derrière la nuque de la brune, Trafalgar enfouit son visage au creux de son cou se délectant de recouvrer l'odeur si douce et particulière de son amante lui ayant tant manqué et hanté des jours et des nuits durant. A vrai dire, la pensée même de la revoir un jour s'était vue flétrir avec le temps.

Mais... Elle était là... bien vivante et réelle, douce et chaude comme dans son souvenir. Son souffle tiède caressait sa nuque alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient sentir contre son torse. Resserrant son étreinte, la rapprochant davantage si c'était possible, il posa sa seconde main sur ses reins.

Dix-huit mois... Un an et demi que Victoria lui avait été arrachée et que ses nuits blanches et son manque de sommeil ne connaissaient plus de limites. Il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner ce qu'il s'était produit et si Ayato n'était pas apparu ce jour-là, sans doute aurait-il sombré ?

Alors ne profitant plus que de ce moment qu'il avait longtemps rêvé et espéré, l'appelant dans ses prières, lui qui ne croyait en rien et certainement pas en un Dieu l'ayant condamnée, la serra à la broyer contre lui. Savourant, il apprécia la caresse des mains fines sur lui. Oui, son toucher volatile, timide et incertain lui avait également manqué.

La reculant pour mieux la regarder, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il nota la dangerosité de la situation. Ils se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle sur un champ de bataille. Il fallait croire que tout à son bonheur de la revoir, il en avait occulté le plus important : leur sécurité. Néanmoins, ce fut sans la libérer, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle disparaisse encore s'il venait à le faire, qu'il les téléporta tout deux, en lieux sûr afin d'assister à la fin du duel faisant rage entre Monkey D Luffy et Doflamingo.

Se joignant à Robin et aux autres, Law s'écarta de la brune sans pour autant la libérer de sa poigne. Il était certain, persuadé même que la demoiselle aurait pu battre à coup sûr Doflamingo, Shanks le lui avait pourtant dit par le passé. Sans un sceau bloquant ses capacités extraordinaires et un lien réalisé correctement, le flamant n'avait aucune chance en combat singulier face à la déesse. Alors pour quelles raisons, Victoria n'avait pas mené ce combat jusqu'au bout le délaissant au chapeau de paille ? Autant de questions qui demeurèrent sans réponses...

Quelques jours plus tard, après un combat s'étant soldé par la victoire de Luffy, et un repos bien mérité, cachés dans une petite maison perdue au beau milieu d'un champ de fleur au sommet d'une petite colline, les pirates que la marine cherchait encore et toujours à mettre derrière les barreaux, se décidèrent à fuir cette île.

Et alors que les journaux du monde entier divulguait la cuisante défaite de Doflamingo face au chapeau de paille ainsi que son incarcération à Impel Down, Shanks Le roux recevait une visite des plus inattendue sur l'une des îles sauvages où il se plaisait à camper. Silencieux, Dracule marcha jusqu'à s'immobiliser à quelques pas seulement du rouquin qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant.

Shanks connaissait assez son vieux rival pour savoir qu'il ne se déplaçait jamais sans raison, et comme depuis qu'il avait perdu son bras, Mihawk refusait tout duel le jugeant indigne voir même faible, il savait que la raison était toute autre. Et, il n'y avait, selon l'empereur, qu'une seule raison à sa venue en cet instant alors que la nouvelle de la défaite de Doflamingo secouait le monde de la piraterie.

S'installant sur un tronçon de bois à même le sol, Œil de Faucon fixa quelques instants le pirate aux cheveux flamboyants, jouant un moment avec la choppe qu'il venait de lui servir. Nullement fan de ce genre d'alcool, les préférant bien plus raffinés, il soupira avant de boire quelques gorgées avant de ramener son regard mordoré sur son ami de longue date.

Sans détour, Dracule lui révéla que pendant ces derniers mois, il avait gardé Victoria en captivité l'empêchant de retourner auprès de son lien : Trafalgar Law. Le rouquin ne pipa mot, se contentant d'écouter le récit d'une oreille calme et sereine. Enfin, cela tout du moins jusqu'à la partie où il lui avoua avoir tenté de la glisser dans son lit.

A ces mots, les yeux ronds de stupeur, Shanks en lâcha son verre qui se renversant sur le sol roula doucement tandis qu'un silence pesant s'abattait sur le campement de l'empereur. Se levant brusquement, Le Roux mangea en un battement de cils la distance le séparant du shichibukaï l'agrippant sans douceur par le col de son manteau.

Impardonnable ! Comment avait-il pu oser, voir même tenter et penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant s'approprier ainsi Victoria ? Mais, repoussant cette main hostile, Dracule le rassura. Il n'avait rien fait.

\- Sombre fou ! As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu lui aurais imposé ? Même droguée, je doute qu'à son réveil elle te pardonne pareille chose.

\- Je le sais. Mais, je ne pouvais point tolérer que ce rookie stupide et ignorant mette inutilement son existence en danger. Je redoutais tellement que Doflamingo lui mette la main dessus. Je ne voulais que lui éviter la souffrance du viol qu'il ne lui aurait pas épargné.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas été mieux, fit Shanks dédaigneusement. Et laisse-moi te dire, que je ne t'aurai jamais pardonné pareille chose.

Mihawk soupira, cela il le savait en avait pleinement conscience, mais son but n'avait jamais été que de la protéger. Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre eux, même s'il lui vouait une grande affection. Non, elle était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et protéger son sourire et son existence, voilà ce qui lui importait. Au diable la marine et tout le reste, et même si pour y parvenir, il aurait dû détruire l'amitié qu'ils se portaient, il l'aurait fait, il n'en fit guère mystère.

Ce qui l'en avait empêché ?! Cela amena un sourire narquois aux lèvres de Mihawk qui se contenta de lui expliquer que Victoria s'était trouvé des alliés redoutables tout comme par le passé quand il fallait défier les ordres de Roger.

A cette pensée, éclatant de rire et retrouvant son calme, Shanks tapota Dracule sur l'épaule lui indiquant que Victoria était toujours liée à Trafalgar Law, et c'était le plus important. Elle tenait sans doute là, grâce à lui, sa chance de se libérer d'une triste malédiction et de sa prison.

\- Leur lien a évolué d'un cran.

Haussant un sourcil, le rouquin l'interrogea du regard alors lorsqu'il lui fut révélé que le sceau sur son bras était devenu invisible, preuve incontestable qu'il disait vrai, Shanks éclata littéralement de rire.

\- Ah, il m'épate ce gamin ! Il a osé ! Il défie les dieux ? fit-il en levant les yeux vers les cieux, comme s'il guettait une réponse à ces propos.

\- Oui. Mais, tu sais fort bien de par sa réputation qu'il ne manque pas de conquêtes. Alors, j'ignore s'il pourra franchir la dernière étape avec succès.

A ces mots résonnant tel un sombre présage, Shanks soupira. Cela, il le savait, en avait pleinement conscience, mais il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre et espérer que de cette collaboration entre lui et Victoria quelque chose de positif n'en ressorte.

Tous ensembles, les pirates rescapés de Dressrosa, fuyant cette dernière, montèrent à bord d'un navire allié. A présent, sur le pont, et se délectant de la réussite de leur fuite, mais également de celle étant toujours en vie, ils faisaient une petite fête tout en buvant l'alcool coulant à flots.

A l'arrière du bateau, Trafalgar, ses prunelles argentées dardées sur l'île disparaissant à l'horizon, demeurait immobile, songeant qu'il avait enfin pu tenir la promesse qu'il avait un jour faite à Corazon. A côté de lui, se tenait Victoria dont il tenait fermement la main. Ils n'avaient guère pu se retrouver une seule fois seuls depuis leurs retrouvailles et pourtant, il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Oui, il voulait lui parler de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu après sa disparition mais aussi d'Ayato qu'il croyait mort, par sa faute, car il avait uniquement voulu le rassurer.

Lâchant enfin sa main, il se tourna vers elle, l'enveloppant de son regard clair. Tendant ses doigts tatoués vers son visage, il l'effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts. Ce seul contact suffi à déclencher de petites décharges électriques allant de ses doigts et remontant le long de son bras. Plongeant son regard cendré dans celui de la jeune femme, il posa son autre main sur sa hanche et s'apprêtait à l'attirer plus près de lui, afin de sentir ce corps féminin contre le sien lorsque tout à coup des nuages noirs et menaçants recouvrirent le ciel au-dessus de la flotte des pirates.

Sidérés, avisant des éclairs zébrant le ciel, frappant de temps à autres navires et mer, les pirates crurent à un fruit du démon contrôlant les éléments. S'écartant de la déesse, Law posa une main sur le bastingage de bois, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de tout ceci lorsque ramenant son attention sur l'adolescente, il fut surpris de la voir effrayée.

Elle ?! Victoria, une déesse tremblait de peur ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui terrifiait donc un Dieu ? Il en était là de ses questions lorsque, inquiet et ne souhaitant que la rassurer, il revint vers elle. A ce moment précis, les nuages s'agitèrent violemment alors qu'un vent sans précédent se mit à souffler menaçant de renverser tout navire dont la voile n'avait pas été repliée.

Ils tournaient en rond, dessinant des cercles dans le ciel comme si une tornade se formait. Mais, il n'en fut rien non. Et tandis que tout le monde s'affolait, les yeux levés sur ce phénomène, un trou béant apparut au creux des nuages dansant frénétiquement.

Victoria secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait, ou tout du moins ce qu'il se passait en cet instant. Ouvrant la bouche, Law s'apprêtait à formuler sa question lorsque tout à coup un courant d'air, une force invisible se mit à aspirer, non pas les navires, ou les pirates, mais uniquement Victoria vers la voûte céleste.

Sentant ses pieds décollés du sol, elle tendit la main vers Trafalgar qui comprenant qu'il allait la perdre une fois de plus, agrippa cette dernière. Non ! Elle ne le laisserait pas derrière ! Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait, ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, mais une chose était certaine : il la protégerait !

Avisant du couple s'élevant dans le ciel, se tenant par une seule main, et refusant de se lâcher, Luffy grâce à son pouvoir d'homme élastique tenta de les attraper et de les retenir, mais alors même que sa main s'apprêtait à se refermer sur la cheville du chirurgien de la mort, un trident jaillissant des cieux, cloua entre ses dents affûtées la main du chapeau de paille qui, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes ne purent qu'assister impuissant à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ne me lâchez pas, capitaine ! fit Victoria, inquiète.

\- Plus jamais, Victoria-ya.

Et alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots, ils disparurent dans le trou noir au centre des nuages qui se referma sur eux brusquement, tout en illuminant d'une lueur aveuglante le ciel tout entier alors même qu'une déflagration assourdissante retentissait sur les océans.

 **Voilà voilà tout le monde, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic qui aura été pour moi une véritable aventure. Merci à ceux m'ayant lu jusqu'ici et pour ceux m'ayant encouragés par MP ou coms. On ne se rend pas compte, mais un petit mot ça nous motive et montre que notre travail est apprécié.**

 **Mais... Pour conclure cette fic, je ne vous propose plusieurs fins possibles à vous donc de choisir celle que vous voulez voir ;)**

 **La première et celle qui est pour moi la vraie le** **chapitre 91**

 **La seconde est la fin alternative avec Ayato le** **chapitre 92**

 **La troisième est une fin bonus que j'offre avec plaisir à Poulpy** **Chapitre 93**

 **A bientôt pour la fin^^**


	91. Note

**Informations :**

Hello mina !

Non, non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais ils arrivent de suite après cette petite note^^

D'abord merci à tout ceux m'ayant suivie jusqu'ici, et aux personnes m'ayant laissé une review à laquelle j'ai répondu, en PM. Je réponds toujours, mais directement à l'intéressé.

Mais bon trêve de bavardage, j'en viens à la raison de cette note.

Chapitre 91 : La fin véridique, celle avec Law.

Chapitre 92 : Une fin avec Hayato, le fiancé

Chapitre 93 : Une fin bonus offerte à un poulpe^^


	92. Chapitre 91 : Vérité

**Chapitre 91 : Vérité**

 _ **La vraie fin de la fic c'est celle-ci )**_

Lentement, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve, Trafalgar ouvrit ses yeux. La lueur aveuglante du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait le contraignit, dans un premier temps à plisser les yeux. Il aurait voulu mettre la main en visière, mais il se rendit vite compte que son corps tour entier était comme entravé. Après plusieurs secondes, ses pupilles s'étant adaptées à l'éclairage environnant, le chirurgien de la mort découvrit avec stupeur la situation.

Autour de lui, que du blanc. Un blanc pur et impeccable que ce soit du sol de marbre aux immenses colonnes se dressant vers le ciel, car oui, en ce lieu, pour le moins étrange, il n'y avait guère de plafond, mais juste un ciel bleu, lumineux au milieu duquel brillait non pas un soleil mais deux. Il pouvait également voir, l'astre lunaire, effacé mais bien visible. Quant à Victoria, sa précieuse nakama pourtant fraîchement retrouvée, demeurait invisible.

Amenant alors ses pupilles sur la raison de son immobilité, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était pris dans une sorte de bloc de glace des pieds jusqu'à la hauteur de son torse, quant à ses bras, écartés de part et d'autres de son corps, en signe de croix, semblaient figés également dans cette texture étrange. De la glace ? Avait-il pensé dans un premier temps. Non, il se trompait. Il n'en était rien. Cette chose ne dégageait aucune sensation de froid, cela avait plutôt l'air d'être du cristal.

Tirant sur ses mains, il se rendit vite à l'évidence, il ne pourrait pas se dégager ainsi. Alors, ne voyant dès lors qu'une seule option, il tenta d'activer sa room, mais rien ne se produisit. « Merde ! »Pensa-t-il. Comment allait-il se libérer et partir à la recherche de Victoria demeurant invisible ? Et alors même que cette interrogation se formait dans son esprit, des bruits de pas se firent entendre attirant ainsi son attention.

Calme comme toujours, une expression de froide indifférence lui collant au visage, Trafalgar avisait le nouveau venu. Là, à quelques pas seulement devant lui, un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnants et arborant une tunique blanche caressant ses chevilles à chacun de ses pas, apparut. Sur sa tête, il ne pouvait point ignorer une fine couronne d'or sur son front, tout comme le sceptre à sa main droite.

A la vue de cet individu, Law n'eut guère besoin de s'interroger sur son identité. En effet, il se rappelait sans peine les traits de cet homme ainsi que sa cruauté à l'encontre de la jeune fille qu'il tentait de préserver. Mais, il lui était tout de même dur d'admettre qu'en cet instant précis, devant lui, se dressait le Dieu suprême, le père de Victoria. Un homme vil et cruel malgré son statut divin qui n'avait point hésiter à infliger une punition des plus atroces à sa propre chair.

A la seule pensée de la jeune fille, Law se fendit d'un fin sourire avant d'observer :

\- Je rencontre enfin l'ordure ayant condamné sa fille.

Gardant un visage imperturbable, Shibuya de son prénom, fit un pas puis un autre jusqu'à se trouver sous le nez du toubib, incapable de bouger. Du bout de son sceptre qu'il plaça sous son menton, il lui fit redresser la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent.

\- Eien a eu la sanction appropriée à son rang et à son crime.

\- Crime ?! Railla le chirurgien. Elle a sauvé une race que vous avez abandonnée !

\- Elle leur a donné les pouvoirs des dieux ! C'est un pêché mortel.

Les pouvoirs des dieux...

Alors comme pour répondre à toutes les questions silencieuses semblant se profiler dans l'esprit du chirurgien de la mort, Shibuya se fit un plaisir de l'éclairer. Ce fut ainsi que Law découvrit ce qu'il ignorait encore.

Le Roi, le visage neutre commença alors son récit. Une histoire où il conta, non pas le crime de sa fille, mais le siècle oublié, cette partie de l'histoire relatée uniquement sur les ponéglyphes et que tout le monde ignorait.

A cette époque lointaine, Dieux et humains vivaient sur terre, travaillant de concert pour bien des choses. La paix régnait et il n'y avait qu'un seul continent. Pourtant, un jour... une chose se produisit, un évènement que même lui, le dieu des cieux n'avait point pu prédire.

Les sentiments poussaient les gens à bien des choses, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que l'un des siens, un Dieu pourtant aimant, commette une erreur des plus atroces. Par amour, rongé par un sentiment de jalousie intense et profond, il avait commis le pêcher de prendre la vie de l'un de ses semblables, le dépouillant de ses pouvoirs divins avant de violer l'humaine dont il s'était amouraché et ne voulant pas de lui.

\- Ce fut le premier démon, celui qui règne actuellement dans les ténèbres et cherche à revenir : Abbadon.

Reprenant dès lors son récit, il ne manqua pas de dire que suite à cela une ère de chaos avait suivi durant laquelle Abbadon avait converti bien des humains et des dieux à sa cause. La guerre ne put point être évitée et les Dieux, abandonnant la terre et les humains avaient fui vers les cieux. Enfin, tous... non pas vraiment. Eien était restée, avec quelques autres aux côtés des humains, risquant leur vie et leur propre existence pour une race inférieure.

Mais, la vérité affligeante de son impuissance lui avait sauté au visage. Seule, ses alliés tombant les uns après les autres, elle n'avait aucune chance, aucun espoir d'aider ces êtres faibles et reniés par leurs anciens amis. Alors, en dernier recours, et bafouant les lois divines, usant de ses pouvoirs, elle avait créé les fruits des démons, enfermant dans chacun d'entre eux, une capacité de chaque dieu existant. Avec des capacités de cette nature, elle avait espéré donner une chance aux humains qu'elle estimait innocents.

\- Abbadon étant sur le point de perdre face à cette armée inattendue a détruit le monde tel que nous le connaissions pour créer celui que tu connais. D'un seul continent, il a formé plusieurs îles avec les climats actuels. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper d'Eien, bien trop affaiblie par ses combats et toute l'énergie dépensée dans ces fruits. Je ne suis intervenu qu'au moment où s'introduisant dans sa chambre, il s'apprêtait à la violer. J'ai repoussé Abbadon dans une autre dimension, celle où il règne en maître et dont il tente de s'échapper.

Trafalgar ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Victoria se voyait traitée comme une criminelle par son propre peuple, punie, bannie et maudite, alors qu'elle méritait bien des éloges. Sans elle, sans son courage et son entêtement, aucun humain ne respirerait plus en ce monde.

\- C'est une héroïne, pas une criminelle.

\- Fufufu, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Law...

Au son de cette voix, bien trop familière, le chirurgien se raidit alors que son regard cendré se portait sur le blond s'approchant à pas lents et confiants comme s'il était chez lui.

Oui, c'était bien Doflamingo qui profitant du chaos de Dressrosa, avait profité de l'occasion pour fuir la marine tentant de l'enfermer. Et profitant, du portail ouvert vers les cieux, après avoir longuement suivi ses ennemis, aspirant à sa vengeance, il s'y été jeté également.

A son approche, Shibuya se détourna quelque peu pour le regarder alors que gardant son calme, le ténébreux le scrutait.

\- Où est-elle, Shibuya ? S'enquit le flamant rose.

Le vieil homme fixait le blond d'un regard froid et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Law les questionna d'un ton rude. Il en avait des questions, il voulait savoir ce que ce monstre, dont l'âme était assurément aussi sombre que celle de cet Abbadon, faisait ici ! Oui, que faisait-il ici et pourquoi ce roi agissait comme s'il allait lui donner sa fille ?!

\- Répondez-moi ! Que fais ce monstre ici ?

Shibuya ouvrit la bouche tendant le sceptre vers l'humain afin de lui affliger une punition pour son manque de respect lorsque d'une main, Doffy abaissa le bâton royal. Puis, s'approchant de sa démarche en canard, il s'immobilisa à quelques pas, devant lui, avant de lui révéler dans un murmure :

\- Parce que je suis un dragon céleste, pardi. Les dragons célestes sont les descendants de l'union d'un dieu et d'une humain. Sauf que contrairement à vous les D, nous sommes issus d'un viol et non de l'amour. Et je ne vis que grâce à son bon cœur à elle.

Papillonnant des cils, Law peinait à croire ce qu'il entendait ! Les D étaient les descendants des demi-dieux, ils portaient en eux la volonté de leurs ancêtres... Alors que de leurs côtés, les dragons célestes étaient leur contraire, voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il était dit que les D étaient les ennemis naturels des dragons célestes...

Eclatant de son rire lugubre, il se tourna alors vers Shibuya lui commandant de libérer l'humain. Ne comprenant pas où ce démon voulait en venir, il obtempéra malgré tout. Une fois libre de ses mouvements et de ses agissements, Law, se frotta les poignets. En face de lui, Doflamingo se débarrassait de son lourd manteau à plumes le laissant retomber sur le sol.

\- Tu as couché avec elle, et le seul moyen, à présent pour que je puisse obtenir la puissance qui me revient, c'est de te tuer, et ensuite, je la baiserai, encore et encore, je la ferai crier de douleur, de plaisir, avec délectation.

Sans un mot, ne relevant point la provocation, Law se remit sur pieds. Se jurant de ne pas le laisser agir à sa guise, le chirurgien de la mort fit face à son ennemi de toujours tandis que se détournant et s'éloignant à pas lents, Shibuya encouragea le blond à ne pas tarder. Cependant, alors qu'il s'éclipsait et afin que le combat soit plus équitable, il fit apparaître le nodachi de Law devant lui.

Enfin prêts et déterminés à en finir, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Law dégaina son sabre, tenta de frapper le blond de sa lame. Or, vif comme l'éclair et anticipant son premier coup Doflamingo la bloqua de ses fils. Forçant sur ses bras, Law tenta de le faire reculer, mais ne parvenant point à faire vaciller son adversaire, il tenta alors de lui assener un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Bondissant en arrière, le flamant évita l'attaque. Aussitôt, usant de sa room, Law se téléporta dans le dos du shichibukaï et tenta de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Le coup porta, cette fois, et Doffy alla s'écraser contre l'une des colonnes de marbre qui se fissura sous son poids.

Se redressant tant bien que mal, Doflamingo une veine palpitante au front se releva. Sans un mot, articulant lentement ses doigts, il créa un clone de fils qu'il lança aussitôt à l'assaut de son ancien subordonné. Autant dire que face à deux hommes aussi puissant, Trafalgar ne faisait pas le poids et se retrouvant bien vite à terre, il vit le blond approcher d'un pas lent, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Pointant un doigt vers le ténébreux au visage crispé de douleur et dont le sang coulait d'une blessure à son front, il s'apprêtait à lui assener le coup de grâce lorsque tout à coup une douleur effroyable lui vrilla le dos. Surpris, coulant un regard par-dessus son épaule, c'est là qu'il la vit.

Victoria ! Victoria venait d'arriver et d'intervenir dans un duel l'opposant au porteur du sceau. Son camp, elle l'avait choisi depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'attendait point à la voir revenir, pensant que Shibuya l'aurait tenue à l'écart de tout ceci.

Grimaçant de douleur, posant genoux à terre, il tenta d'agripper la brune avant de se voir entraver par la glace. Surpris, voir même choqué, Law l'était. Il ne pensait pas voir la jeune fille apparaître à cet instant et encore moins s'attaquer à ce monstre. Le plus incroyable était néanmoins ce qu'il se passait en cet instant sous ses yeux.

Grimaçant, se contorsionnant tant bien que mal, malgré la glace et jurant, pestant contre sa mauvaise fortune, il ordonnait à la déesse de le libérer, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Au contraire, enfonçant ses mains dans le corps du dragon céleste, elle lui arracha un cri de douleur. Retombant à quatre pattes, le blond souffrait le martyr alors que Victoria retirait sa main du corps masculin.

Médusé, Law vit alors une chose incroyable. Au creux de la paume de la jeune fille, il y avait un fruit du démon, fruit qui disparut d'un battement de cils. Souriant alors à son capitaine, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'un trou béant, noir, s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Horrifiée et comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle se jeta sur le chirurgien de la mort, le faisant rouler sur le marbre froid tandis que Doflamingo fut avalé par le cercle de noirceur sur le sol.

Se redressant doucement sur ses bras, elle coula un regard vers l'endroit où le blond venait de disparaître lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur sa joue, attirant son attention. Revenant sur l'homme en-dessous d'elle, Victoria esquissa un sourire timide avant de commencer :

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas vous...

La fin de sa phrase mourut contre les lèvres de Trafalgar qui n'y tenant plus, agrippa la miss avec rudesse par la nuque avant de conquérir sa bouche d'un baiser tout aussi violent qu'impatient. Oui impatient ! Il avait déjà bien assez attendu. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue, la chaleur de son corps et le grain satiné de sa peau.

L'embrassant encore et encore, à même le sol de marbre de cet endroit au cœur des cieux, Law roula sur elle, inversant alors leurs positions, sans jamais rompre leurs baisers. Ce qui les sépara et les empêcha de s'adonner à une union charnelle en pareille lieu : l'arrivée inattendue de Shibuya qui d'un mouvement de son sceptre sépara les jeunes gens.

\- Tu es indigne de ma fille. Jamais tu ne pourras la libérer de son sort.

Les mots de Shibuya résonnèrent cruellement aux oreilles de Trafalgar qui se redressa doucement pour faire face au roi. Lui pas digne ? Sans aucun doute. Il ne se jugeait pas digne de cette déesse ayant tout risqué pour une race, mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas la laisser à un autre. Non, elle était à lui !

Victoria fit un pas vers Law, mais se vit aussitôt entravée par le pouvoir invisible de son père.

\- Tu restes en dehors de ça, Eien !

\- Non ! Protesta-t-elle.

Interloqué, Shibuya la dévisagea tandis que la jeune fille reprenait :

\- Enfermée dans ce sanctuaire, dans cette prison, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et de me demander pourquoi tu ne te contentais pas plutôt de me tuer. Et j'ai finalement compris. Tu ne peux pas me tuer car je suis la source de vos pouvoirs à tous. En moi découle l'énergie phénoménale de la vie de toute chose, et me tuer reviendrait à détruire le monde.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre les larmes aux yeux :

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner. J'aime cet homme. J'aime Trafalgar Law ! Mon cœur a choisi, père.

\- Il est incapable de te libérer ! La dernière étape, il ne la franchira jamais, souligna Shibuya.

\- Je m'en moque, fit-elle en secouant la tête le visage mouillé de larmes. Tant que je peux rester à ses côtés.

\- Je m'y oppose !

Tout en s'écriant, il brandit son sceptre et l'abattit sur le jeune homme devant lui lorsque tout à coup, quelque chose se produisit. Ce dernier s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres de la tête de Law dont les yeux cendrés ne quittaient pas Shibuya du regard. Impossible ! Tout bonnement impossible, songea le roi des cieux en regardant le pirate. Cet homme, ce hors la loi...

Fermant les yeux tout en abaissant son sceptre, il soupira avant de se détourner et de s'éclipser. Battant des paupières, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se produire, Victoria s'approcha du chirurgien qui subitement, l'attira contre lui et la serra à l'étouffer contre lui.

La maintenant contre lui, ressassant les mots qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, un sourire fleurit sur son visage tandis que prenant en coupe celui de la jeune femme, plongeant ses prunelles cendrées à celles de la jeune fille, il demanda :

\- Dis-le encore. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Victoria aurait bien voulu détourner le regard lorsque finalement, d'une petite voix, elle accéda à sa requête.

\- Je t'aime Trafalgar Law.

A ces mots qu'il venait lui-même de réclamer, il l'attira à lui et la serra contre son corps, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Alors que dans leur dos, Shibuya, un fin sourire aux lèvres se détournait avant de s'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais eu à cœur de punir sa fille unique, mais les lois devaient être respectées.

A présent, se détournant du spectacle qu'offrait ce couple tendrement enlacé sur le sol de marbre, il s'éloignait le cœur plus léger. Il pensait cet humain incapable de libérer sa fille de sa malédiction, hors le sceptre avait refusé de lui assener le coup de grâce et il n'y avait qu'une raison à cela.

Après cet épisode, Victoria et Trafalgar retournèrent au sous-marin où tout le monde parut surpris de les revoir. Néanmoins, ignorant les événements de Dressrosa, ainsi que ceux s'étant déroulés dans les cieux, ils ne formulèrent aucune question. Ce qui ne fut point le cas du capitaine lorsque refermant, ce soir là, la porte de sa cabine derrière lui, donnant un tour de clé, il enveloppa la brune en face de lui d'un regard étrange.

Immobile devant le lit, le cœur battant d'appréhension, ne sachant pas comment réagir en pareille circonstances, elle le fixait timidement. Et lorsque apparaissant sous son nez d'un shambles, la faisant sursauter, il l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés pour la ramener au plus près de lui. Dès lors, d'une main aventureuse, il alla caresser de ses dactyles glacés la peau douce et chaude de sa poitrine, lui arrachant bien malgré elle un soupir d'aise.

Un sourire au bord des lèvres, se penchant au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa avec douceur avant de demander d'une voix enrouée, son regard se rivant aux prunelles émeraudes :

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Victoria...

Sans attendre de réponse, il conquit sa bouche en un baiser plus brutal et possessif que les précédents, la poussant vers le lit où il la renversa sans la lâcher. Ecrasant son amante de son poids, parcourant son corps de caresses affolantes, il abandonna ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers pour mordiller et marquer sa peau, son corps de son sceau. Elle était à lui, et le serait éternellement. Jamais plus il ne la lâcherait, ne la laisserait s'éloigner de lui. Victoria ou Eien, peu importait son nom, lui appartenait, aujourd'hui comme pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Je t'aime, Law...

Ces mots énoncés d'une voix douce lui firent relevé la tête, revenant vers elle, touché plus qu'il ne le montrait réellement, il vint s'emparer une nouvelle fois de cette bouche affolante avant de s'écarter et de lui murmurer contre l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime, Victoria-ya...

Entendant cela, inexplicablement des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais refusant de la laisser s'adonner à cela, Law reprit ses caresses et l'emporta vers un océan de volupté. Plongeant pour les heures qui suivirent la pièce dans un cocon particulier où seuls leur soupirs et leur gémissements rompaient le silence, donnant également une nouvelle chance à Eien qui de ses mots se trouvaient libérée de son sort et de sa prison.

De ces quelques mots, une déclaration d'amour, une promesse immuable et éternelle, le destin de Victoria prenait un nouveau tournant dans lequel, des promesses d'aventures, de joies comme de larmes seraient au rendez-vous.

 **FIN**


	93. Chapitre 92 : Sacrifice

**Chapitre 92 : Sacrifice**

 _ **Fin 2 avec Hayato**_

Mais alors que Law l'agrippait de toutes ses forces refusant de la lâcher et de la perdre une fois de plus, un rayon de lumière puissant et aveuglant les frappa tout deux, les transportant dans une vaste pièce. Ouvrant les yeux, avisant des lieux, le couple constata avec stupeur qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une salle ayant tout l'air d'un tribunal.

En face d'eux, dans ses cavités murales d'un grand nombre, il y avait des personnes, assurément des Dieux, qui feraient office de juges et devant eux, à quelques mètres, un vieil homme au visage marqué par le temps, mais que Law identifia comme étant le père cruel de sa nakama.

Il sentit les frêles petits doigts se crisper autour de sa main. Doucement, avec tendresse, il l'attira vers lui, posant une main sur le sommet de sa tête avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, lui promettant que tout irait bien. Oui, tout irait bien, se jurait-il car il la protégerait.

Des murmures s'élevaient de part et d'autres dans la pièce, à la vue de cette seule scène, et ce fut le sceptre du roi frappant le sol, et intimant le silence qui mit un terme à tout ceci. Fermant les yeux, et frissonnant d'appréhension, Victoria se blottit davantage et inconsciemment contre son capitaine.

Or cette étreinte, ce bref instant de réconfort fut de courte durée, puisque d'un seul mouvement de la main, le roi des cieux, les sépara en les plaçant chacun sur l'une des chaises leur étant destinée.

Se levant enfin, dépliant sa haute silhouette droite et digne, le roi mangea la distance le séparant des accusés, mais principalement de sa fille qu'il n'avait point eu l'occasion de revoir depuis le jour tragique où il l'avait condamnée à son triste sort. A présent, la couvant d'un regard étrange, une expression indéfinissable au fond des yeux, il commença ce qui allait être un moment des plus difficiles, pour elle.

\- Eien, ma fille, tu as bafoué nos lois par trois fois. Nous t'accusons d'avoir préféré les humains, races inférieure, à la tienne, d'avoir bafoué les interdits en leur offrant nos pouvoirs par le biais des fruits du démon, et pour finir, tu as même forniqué avec l'un d'entre eux. Es-tu d'accord avec ces accusations ?

Serrant les poings sur ses cuisses, elle coula un regard vers son capitaine demeurant silencieux et prêtant une oreille attentive à tout ce qu'il se disait en cet instant. Soupirant, elle se leva et défia son paternel de ses grands yeux verts tout en répliquant sans se démonter :

\- Les dieux eux-mêmes ont placé les humains dans une situation précaire et au lieu d'affronter vos propres fautes, vous les avez abandonnés. Quelle attitude digne et respectable pour des dieux, je vous le concède. Je ne regrette pas mon geste, et je le referai. Je n'ai fait que leur donner les armes pour se défendre contre ce que nous avons par nos pêchers créés.

Or, Shibuya de son prénom, le roi n'en demeura pas là, et refusa d'accepter les reproches de sa progéniture allant jusqu'à l'accabler davantage, lui reprochant dès lors son infidélité à son fiancé qui, par sa faute, se mourrait quelque part dans une autre dimension. Serrant les poings, ne pouvant guère se défendre sur ce point, elle encaissa le coup tandis qu'elle sentait le regard de Law sur sa personne.

Néanmoins ce qui suivit la glaça d'effroi car la prenant de court et par surprise, elle vit alors Zig et un autre dieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas entrer en transportant une sorte de cercueil dans lequel reposait le corps d'Hayato, inerte et sans vie. Le visage impassible, Zig s'inclina devant son roi avant de tourner les talons. Et pendant une fraction de secondes, son regard croisa celui de la déesse.

\- Par ta seule faute, le successeur que j'avais choisi disparaît. Par ta bêtise et ta frivolité, tu as tué un Dieu, l'un des tiens, ton fiancé de surcroît. Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?

Oui, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était à l'origine de tout ceci, sans elle, sans ses caprices incessants, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Hayato vivrait encore, promis à un avenir radieux. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle abaissa la tête, serrant les poings lorsqu'une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, elle avisa Law, la considérant en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Faisant peu de cas des dieux autour d'eux, il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

Aussitôt des exclamations scandalisées se firent entendre alors que le roi levant son bâton se vit aussitôt arrêté par sa fille s'interposant.

\- Je t'interdis de lever la main sur cet homme. Il est le lien, celui partageant son énergie avec moi. Mais, je sais aussi une chose, père, sans moi, vous n'êtes rien.

Faisant un pas et se plaçant au centre de la pièce, elle leva les yeux sur chacun d'entre eux avant d'enchaîner sur le même ton :

\- Sans moi, vous n'existez pas. Je suis la vie de toute chose, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez eu guère d'autre choix par le passé que celui de m'enfermer dans le sanctuaire. Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire, alors que moi, si je le voulais, je pourrais vous annihiler d'un claquement de doigt. Alors, oui, si vous le voulez, ici et maintenant, descendez de votre trône, de vos sièges divins et affrontez-moi. Osez me dire, en face, que j'ai pêché. Venez me dire que je ne mérite pas mon titre de déesse !

Elle se tut, attendit le cœur battant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, mais rien... pas un seul mot, seul le silence lui répondit. Exhalant un léger soupir,elle pivota vers Law qui l'observait en souriant, satisfait de la tournure des événements. Elle alla à sa rencontre, recouvrit de sa main sa joue qu'elle effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et d'effleurer ses lèvres et de lui annoncer qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui.

Comment ça, elle ne rentrait pas avec lui ? Hors de question de la laisser faire à sa guise ! Sans douceur, il referma ses doigts tatoués sur le poignet de la miss et la tira en arrière, la toisant sans douceur de ses prunelles orageuses. Il ne le permettait pas ! Avait-elle seulement idée de ce qu'il avait enduré depuis son départ ? Non, certainement aucune ! Et il se refusait à vivre une nouvelle fois pareille chose !

\- Tu rentres avec moi, Victoria-ya !

Les larmes aux yeux, faisant disparaître d'un mouvement de la main toutes personnes présentes autour d'eux, elle secoua négativement la tête. Se méprenant dès lors sur ses raisons, il tenta :

\- Tu ne leur dois rien. Reviens au sous-marin. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce...

D'un doigt, d'un seul qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres, elle le réduisit au silence. Baissant la tête, dissimulant les larmes ruisselant abondamment sur ses joues, elle confia dans un souffle :

\- Je sais. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu as ressenti, Law. Je t'aime Law... Tout ce temps passé loin de toi m'a au moins ouvert les yeux, sur cela.

Silencieux, la fixant étrangement, le chirurgien de la mort ne pipait mot. Et alors qu'elle relevait la tête, Trafalgar l'attira brusquement contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Ce baiser il l'avait tant attendu, mais il y avait comme un goût étrange, celui des adieux, qu'il refusait pourtant d'accepter. Non, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher... pas encore...pas maintenant... Elle n'était pas libre...

Seulement, Victoria avait bien d'autres projets, car alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle, la jeune fille de ses doigts sur son front, d'un geste étrange, elle fit apparaître une lueur qui s'estompa presque aussitôt. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour comprendre que cette déesse venait de lui faire quelque chose, doutes qu'elle ne manqua pas de confirmer en lui annonçant que sa vie lui serait moins pénible s'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

Ahuri, furieux, il fit un pas vers elle, puis un second avant de tomber à genoux...

\- Eien..., fit-il d'un ton implorant. Non... Je.. t'aime aussi...

Puis, il s'écroula alors que fondant en larmes ne pouvant plus les contenir, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin, cachant son visage de ses mains. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet humain ! Elle donnerait tout pour qu'une seule chance d'être ensemble leur soit accordée. Malheureusement, en ces temps bien agité, et avec les lois régissant les cieux, jamais pareille chose ne serait accordée, et plutôt que de le voir souffrir par son statut de déesse, elle préférait lui rendre sa liberté. Défaisant le lien les unissant, effaçant les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, gardant les siens au fond de son cœur tel un trésor précieux, elle le renvoya parmi les siens, au seing du polar tang, cette maison étrange qu'elle affectionnait tant. Fermant les yeux, elle revit le visage de chaque Heart encore une fois avant de se redresser et de s'approcher du cercueil de cristal dans lequel était Hayato.

A lui aussi... elle lui devait beaucoup... Sans lui, elle n'aurait pu parvenir jusqu'ici, et certainement pas connaître ce sentiment magnifique et profond qu'était l'amour. Oui, mais à quel prix ? Hayato l'avait toujours aimée, allant même jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres du roi et lui porter assistance, et non pas à une seule reprise, mais plusieurs. Plus que quiconque, il méritait sa reconnaissance, et pourtant, il se trouvait là, devant elle, sans vie...

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hayato. Nous aurions dû nous marier, avoir une belle vie. Mais, cela me semble bien terne sans amour, sans ce sentiment... Pardonne-moi...

Posant alors une main sur la joue glacée, elle esquissa un faible sourire tandis que de sa main, elle irradia le corps masculin d'une lueur dorée, transferrant dans le corps du blond sa vie. Oui, même si elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle pouvait faire don de son existence, de ses pouvoirs à un autre, tout comme sa mère avant elle. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle renonçait à l'amour de sa vie, à lutter davantage pour un rêve utopique, elle cédait sa place à celui qui aurait dû se tenir à ses côtés sur le trône du paradis.

Doucement, comme dans un songe, se réveillant péniblement après un long sommeil, Hayato ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de constater avec surprise qu'il se trouvait dans l'un de ces cercueils réservés aux divinités. Se redressant d'un bon, il remarqua alors sur le sol, une forme inerte. Son cœur manquant un battement, il sortit de ce rectangle de verre pour s'agenouiller devant l'adolescente et la retourner. Eien ?! Elle était si pâle... si faible... Comment était-ce possible ?! Le souffle court, regardant paniqué autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, il sentit une pression sur sa manche et abaissa le regard mordoré sur elle.

Eien le fixait d'un regard vide, trouble alors qu'elle forçait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Levant sa main difficilement, comme si cette dernière pesait des tonnes, elle caressa sa joue alors que des larmes mouillaient encore son beau visage.

\- Pa...rdon... Je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, il la serra à la broyer contre lui, car son simple toucher suffisait à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce fut ainsi qu'il sut qu'elle venait de se sacrifier afin qu'il puisse vivre, sacrifiant également l'amour de sa vie, les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour cet humain à qui elle avait ôté toute trace d'elle dans son esprit. Et tandis que la vie quittait son corps, Hayato la maintenait fermement contre lui, lui promettant, lui jurant qu'il veillerait sur Trafalgar Law, sur tout ceux, qui d'une façon ou d'une autre l'avait à un moment donné aidée et soutenue.

Et tandis qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle, Hayato se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors même que ses larmes silencieuses redoublèrent. Eien... Eien... Ses mots se répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit alors que peut à peu son corps céleste devenant lumière commença à se désagréger en une multitudes de petits points luminescents s'envolant silencieusement vers le ciel afin de devenir une étoile de plus, douce et bienveillante qui suivraient le sous-marin des hearts dans ses aventures en brillant au firmament.

 **FIN**


	94. Chapitre 93 : Amour endeuillé

**Chapitre 93 : Amour endeuillé**

 _ **Fin 3 le bonus offert au Poulpe^^**_

La violence du vent dans le vortex était tel que Victoria peinait à garder la main de son capitaine dans la sienne. Mais alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement inexorablement, lui indiquant qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à être séparés, elle vit une ombre se profiler non loin d'eux. Une forme vaguement familière... Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, ses doigts finirent par lâcher ceux de son capitaine se voyant emporter au loin, loin de son regard. Criant son nom, elle se vit ballotter en tout sens, tel un fétu de paille tandis que sa conscience s'amenuisait. Et alors que ses paupières se fermaient doucement, elle vit quelque chose de rouge, de noir, danser autour d'elle. Puis... le néant...

Bien une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille reprenait conscience. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les délicates effluves des fleurs. Soulevant doucement les paupières, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait en cet instant, allongée sur un parterre de fleurs multicolores, sous un ciel magnifique. Se redressant sur son séant, elle plissa les yeux et regarda autour d'elle pour constater, non sans surprise, qu'elle était de retour au paradis, là où régnait son père, le roi des cieux. Se remettant sur pieds, elle se rappela alors son capitaine et s'inquiéta de son sort lorsque fermant les yeux, elle tenta de le localiser. Curieusement, elle ne ressentit aucune aura, aucune présence le concernant.

Le cœur s'emballant vivement, elle avisa son bras, se demandant si le sceau avait été rompu. Était-il mort ? La peur la dévorant, elle commença à marcher, fouillant l'étendue de fleurs autour d'elle, se surprenant même à appeler le ténébreux. Mais, alors qu'elle s'éloignait doucement, une main se referma vivement sur son poignet, la retenant. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'avisant l'homme en face d'elle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien davantage que si elle s'était tenue face à son père.

Impossible ?! Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-ce possible ? Voilà les questions tournant dans sa tête alors que sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le nouveau venu d'un seul mouvement l'attira contre lui avant de l'enlacer de ses bras, musclés. Enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de la déesse se raidissant imperceptiblement, il huma son odeur si particulière tandis qu'il disait le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Enfin, je te retrouve. J'ai eu si peur quand tu as sauté de la fenêtre.

La repoussant et la tenant à bout de bras, le regard sévère, il ajouta :

\- Ne me refais jamais pareille frayeur !

Ouvrant puis refermant la bouche à maintes reprises ne sachant pas quoi répliquer, Eien se mit finalement à rire doucement amenant un sourire sur le visage masculin de l'homme en face d'elle. Homme, qui elle le comprenait, à présent, lui avait sauvé la vie dans le vortex. A cette pensée, elle se rembrunit quelque peu et il fallut que son sauveur lui confie que Zuko, un ami précieux, avait sauvé Trafalgar et ramené sur terre auprès des siens, pour qu'elle exhale un long soupir de soulagement.

Toutefois, il évita de lui confier que le prince Zuko avait également pour charge d'annoncer aux pirates que la déesse Eien ne leur serait point rendue, car il avait bien l'intention de la garder pour lui. Oh, il devinait sans peine, que ce pirate ne renoncerait point aisément à la brune, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Les portes du paradis, comme celles du royaume de Zuko, lui seraient à jamais fermées.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle alors en le regardant franchement.

Regardant la brune devant lui, prenant une mine sérieuse qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sous leurs pieds, un trou noir s'ouvrit les happant tout deux. Mais, cette fois, le voyage fut bref et sans douleur, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt devant un homme d'un certain âge.

Le compagnon de la petite brune comprit sans peine qu'il avait à faire au roi de ce monde, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le mettre en colère. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait que son ami Zeshin lui avait également dit de le fuir comme la peste et pour cause, sa présence à lui n'était en rien tolérée en ce lieu.

Shibuya de son prénom, roi des cieux, darda son regard dur sur l'homme à la crinière de feu. Cette aura... un démon ! Il l'avait senti depuis son arrivée, mais peinait à le croire, refusant que l'une de ses créatures soit parvenue à arriver jusqu'ici, violant les termes des accords du traité de paix.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, brandissant son bâton, il projeta le monstre loin de sa fille le faisant heurter violemment et sans douceur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans un gémissement de douleur, Otshi, puisque c'était lui, se redressa péniblement. Mais, ne lui laissant point le temps de se remettre debout, Shibuya de ses pouvoirs, l'immobilisa dans ce qui ressemblait à de la glace.

Prisonnier, incapable de bouger, Otshi tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses entraves, espérant ainsi les faire céder, en vain. Avisant alors, le visage inquiet de la brune, il lui adressa un franc sourire avant de lui assurer que tout irait bien. Tout irait bien ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait point le croire. Non, son père semblait déterminer à en finir avec lui. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait encore. Néanmoins, comme par le passé, elle refusait de demeurer spectatrice et de le laisser prendre la vie de quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son ami !

\- Cessez cela, père ! Otshi est mon ami !

\- Ton ami ?! Railla le vieil homme. Te voilà tombée bien bas pour être amie avec un vulgaire démon.

Démon ?! Papillonnant des yeux, portant son regard vers Otshi dont l'expression du visage plaidait coupable, la jeune déesse abaissa les paupières, rompant le contact visuel avec le pauvre cuisinier voyant dès lors la lueur de mépris y brûler dès qu'elle le regarderait de nouveau.

\- Un démon... Et alors, père ? Otshi m'a aidée, soutenue tant de fois. Il n'est pas mauvais, son âme est bienveillante !

Surpris le rouquin l'était, et pour le coup autant que la paternel de la miss. Fallait avouer qu'entendre une représentante des cieux, l'héritière au trône qui plus est, affirmer une telle chose demeurait de la folie. Furieux, Shibuya pivota vers sa fille tout en brandissant le bâton faisant de lui le maître en ce lieu, et lui décocha une attaque qu'elle se mangea de plein fouet. Roulant sur le sol, sur plusieurs mètres, Otshi cria son nom, tirant de plus bel allant jusqu'à rugir de colère et de frustration. Lui coulant un regard par-dessus son épaule, le roi l'ignora superbement pour revenir sur sa progéniture lui faisant, décidément, bien honte.

Marchant à pas lents dans sa direction, tendant une main devant lui, il fit apparaître une sphère qu'il lança sur elle. La boule d'énergie se jeta sur sa proie, la frappant de plein fouet. La brune cria de douleur avant de retomber inconsciente sur le sol. Se promettant de revenir vers elle plus tard, Shibuya alla vers le démon attisant sa haine.

\- Ordure ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à votre fille ?!

Sans se soucier le moins du monde du regard méprisant du rouquin, Shibuya s'approcha et le toisa de son regard intransigeant et leva son bâton, le plaçant sur la poitrine d'Otshi avant d'annoncer :

\- Dis adieu à la vie, démon ! Ton existence est une aberration.

Transférant son énergie divine dans le sceptre, ce dernier s'illumina et s'apprêtait à transformer le rouquin en cendre lorsqu'une voix retentissant derrière lui l'interpella, l'arrêtant dans son acte de mise à mort :

\- Je vous le déconseille, Roi Shibuya. Otshi est un sujet de mon royaume. Il est à moitié dragon. Vous savez ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas ?

Pivotant vers le nouveau venu, Shibuya se rembrunit. Il ne manquait plus que cette tête royale pour l'empêcher d'œuvrer à sa guise dans son propre royaume. Mais, ne se départissant point de son assurance, il protesta faisant valoir ses droits de vie ou de mort sur l'intrus qu'il était.

A quelques pas de lui, le prince héritier Zeshin de son prénom, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux verts et les yeux gris, vêtu d'un simple kimono, guettait les prochains agissements de ce roi hautain, ayant lui-même condamné sa fille à triste destin.

\- Prince Zeshin... Dois-je comprendre que sa présence en mes terres est de votre fait ?

\- En effet. Il aspirait à porter assistance à son amie.

Tout en parlant, le prince coula un regard vers l'adolescente avant de marcher calmement vers Shibuya n'ayant pas bougé, allant même jusqu'à lui intimer l'ordre de le libérer. Ce que le roi, à contre cœur, se vit contraint de faire. Après tout, s'il ne tenait pas à déclencher une guerre entre leurs deux royaumes, il valait mieux se montrer conciliant.

Néanmoins, lorsque voyant le rouquin le dépasser au pas de course, se ruant dès lors vers sa fille unique, il ne tint plus. Jamais ! Non, jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de laisser ce démon poser ses sales pattes sur sa chair et son sang, il préféra agir. Brandissant sans tarder et sans hésitation sa main, il lança une lame tranchante et invisible sur le jeune cuisinier, alors que Zeshin, bondissait sur le roi, bien trop tard pour l'arrêter.

L'attaque porta son coup, le sang se répandit sur le sol blanchâtre, alors même que l'horreur de la situation, du crime commis se peignait sur les visages des personnes présentes. Tombant à genoux dans un bruit mat, le sang ruisselant du trou laissé par la lame divine, alors que crachant du sang, les yeux rivés vers le roi Shibuya, une lueur triste dansa dans le regard de sa victime.

Zeshin détourna doucement le regard, serrant les poings n'ayant rien pu faire pour éviter pareille chose alors que vivement, Otshi se précipitait vers Eien pour la cueillir entre ses bras alors qu'elle retombait mollement sur le sol. Secouant la tête de droite et de gauche, refusant pareille chose, refusant de la voir périr ainsi, uniquement parce qu'elle avait voulu le protéger.

A genoux sur le sol, la brune au creux de ses bras, les yeux posés sur sa personne, brillant faiblement de l'éclat de vie restant encore dans son corps meurtri. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, repoussant une mèche lui barrant la joue, il força un faible sourire, caressant sa peau délicate et douce dont la chaleur semblait diminuer de secondes en secondes.

\- Chou à la crème... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

A cette question, elle sourit faiblement portant une main ensanglantée au visage du cuisinier l'ayant bien souvent aidée et soutenue dans bien des choses, un homme, un démon qu'elle appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était permis.

\- Vis... Vis Otshi... Que je...ne m'en aille...pas en vain...

\- Non, s'il te plaît Eien... ne me laisse pas...

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la brune qui ferma peu à peu les yeux alors même que sa main retombait lourdement sur le sol. Rendant son dernier souffle, la vie la quittant, le rouquin serra de toutes ses forces, chargé de désespoir le frêle petit corps contre lui, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, à son chagrin avant de rugir vers le ciel, hurlant sa colère son mépris, vers le destin lui ayant arrachée cette déesse, cette femme qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur. Oui, il aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier ce qu'il éprouvait, mais jusqu'à la toute fin, ne voulant pas alourdir son chagrin aux portes de la mort, il l'avait gardé pour lui. Et à présent... à présent, il était trop tard...

\- Éloigne-toi de ma fille démon, ordonna alors Shibuya dont le visage de marbre n'augurait rien de bon.

Faisant alors un pas dans leur direction, Zeshin lui barra aussitôt le passage à la stupeur du Dieu le fustigeant de son regard clair.

\- Vous en avez assez fait, Roi Shibuya. Vous avez tenté de prendre la vie de l'un des sujets de mon père, et j'exige en compensation, face à votre geste, de pouvoir offrir les funérailles à votre fille en mon royaume.

Le roi toisa froidement les deux hommes, mais était bien conscient de ne pas pouvoir refuser ce compromis. Dardant son regard sur Zeshin, il opina du chef avant d'ajouter :

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi... Eien n'aurait pas dû périr ainsi. Elle aurait dû regagner le sanctuaire, mais visiblement, ce Trafalgar Law a su briser une partie de la malédiction. Inconsciemment sans doute...

Au lieu de relever, Zeshin se détourna pour rejoindre son vieil ami se redressant déjà, le corps de la brune dans ses bras. Non, ce n'était pas ce dénommé Trafalgar qui avait rompu la malédiction, Zeshin en demeurait convaincu. Curieusement, il pressentait qu'Otshi en était le seul responsable. Avait-elle été levée au pire des moments ? Sans doute, puisqu'elle en avait perdu la vie.

Quelques jours plus tard, au royaume des dragons dans lequel Otshi avait grandi et où il retrouva sa place de cuisinier royal, les funérailles de la divinité s'étant sacrifiée pour l'hybride se préparait doucement. Dans un cercueil blanc ivoire, sur un lit de satin blanc, le corps d'Eien reposait au milieu d'un lit de fleurs chatoyantes. Chaque jour, Otshi lui rendait visite sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot, incapable de dire quoique ce soit ou même de verser une seule larme.

Mais, ce jour-là, après son départ de la pièce, un autre homme foula le seuil de cet endroit réservé à la défunte attendant de se voir enterrée. Il marcha calmement vers le cercueil et posant ses larges mains sur le bord, il considéra le visage de la jeune fille paraissant dormir.

Soupirant, remerciant la magie des lieux de permettre de maintenir ce corps en l'état et les fleurs fraîches, il tendit la main vers le front de la miss et repoussa une mèche. Elle était ravissante, il ne pouvait pas le nier, bien au contraire, et comprenait même mieux pourquoi son fils continuait à la pleurer.

\- Tu m'as menti, Phœnix... Tu m'as juré qu'il trouverait le bonheur avec elle... Qu'il aurait une seconde chance avec Eien... Mais, il est bien plus brisé que jamais... Tu m'avais assuré une seconde chance pour cet enfant...

Une larme coula, roula lentement sur sa joue marquée par le poids des années avant de s'écraser sur la joue de la brune. Le cœur lourd, l'homme prénommé Valine, cassa la tige du lys blanc qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et le glissa dans les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de la remercier d'avoir sauvé son fils. Puis, il quitta les lieux.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce tandis que la lune éclairait de sa lueur blafarde le cercueil blanc lorsque dans un battement d'ailes un oiseau au plumage bleu, de ceux dont on disait apportant le bonheur, se posa sur le bord du cercueil, entamant un chant mélodieux et doux.

Ce fut le cri d'un oiseau approchant qui fit fuir le premier. Trouvant l'entrée dans le plafond de pierre, l'être au plumage de feu vint voler au-dessus du cercueil de la jeune fille. Il était immense et magnifique, n'était que flamme dansantes et chatoyantes, pourtant lorsqu'il se posa devant le dernier lit de la brune, rien ne brûla. De son œil noir, il scruta la silhouette fine et gracile dont l'âme semblait avoir quitté le corps. Inclinant alors respectueusement la tête devant cette personne, le phœnix alla poser sa tête contre le visage de Victoria. C'était sa manière particulière et unique de la remercier d'avoir tout donné pour sauver cet enfant malmené par la vie et détesté de bien du monde.

Se redressant, écartant largement ses ailes immenses et poussant un cri qui ébranla le royaume tout entier, l'entité vénéré par les dragons s'envola haut dans le ciel avant de disparaître comme il était venu, alors que l'une de ses plumes, seul témoin de sa présence retombait doucement vers le sol, allant se poser sur le corps sans vie avant de disparaître à son contact.

Le soleil se levait à peine, Otshi, comme à son habitude gagnait le tombeau d'Eien afin de la saluer comme il se plaisait à le faire chaque matin. Apportant avec lui, une fleur de plus, il pénétra la salle avant de se figer instantanément alors que son cœur manquait un battement.

Impossible ! Là, devant lui ! A quelques pas seulement, se dressait la seule personne qu'il aspirait tant à revoir ! Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant l'appeler, dire son nom, mais les sons restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge alors même que la silhouette pivotait vers lui. Était-il cinglé pour la voir debout et le regardant de ses grands yeux verts ?

\- O...Otshi ?

Ce fut la voix timide et dubitative de la jeune fille qui le tira de sa torpeur si bien que sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur elle, en lâchant l'unique fleur qu'il avait ramenée avec lui. Il referma avec force ses bras autour de son corps, et la serra à l'étouffer, fourrant son nez dans son cou. Cette odeur... Oui, il ne rêvait pas ! Elle était bien là ! Mais comment était-ce possible ?

\- Eien... Eien... Mon Eien... Mon chou à la crème...

Ne comprenant point ce qu'il se passait, ne se rappelant point qu'elle avait perdu la vie, la jeune fille laissa pourtant le cuisinier de Mihawk l'enlacer à l'étouffer. Lorsque finalement se reculant, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de protester. Non, cette fois, il ne perdrait pas une minute de plus. Eien, était là, et il profiterait du temps qu'on lui accordait pour lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avant de la voir lui être arrachée. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Conquérant sa bouche avec ardeur, mêlant sa langue à celle plus réservée de la jeune fille, Otshi agrippa sa nuque en grognant, alors que de son autre main placée sur le bas de son dos, il la rapprochait de son bassin, lui faisant dès lors éprouver toute la dureté de son désir pour elle.

Ce fut un toussotement dans son dos qui les sépara. Otshi avisant des têtes royales au grand complet sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux et comblés par la situation, avant de soulever la déesse fraîchement ressuscitée et de l'emporter vers le palais où il avait sa chambre. 

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans l'intimité de sa petite chambre, Otshi déposa la jeune fille avec une infinie douceur sur les draps. La couvant d'un regard ardent, il caressa sa joue, s'attardant sur ses lèvres avant de lâcher :

\- Je t'aime Eien, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je ne te laisserai ni aux dieux, ni même à ce Trafalgar... Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes mon égoïsme.

Sous lui, un sourire doux aux lèvres, elle recouvrit de sa main, la joue du rouquin qui referma sa main sur les doigts de la jeune fille avant de lui sourire en retour.

\- Je... je t'aime, Otshi...

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues alors que se fendant d'un large sourire comme s'il n'attendait que cela, il ravit sa bouche avec ferveur, l'embrassant encore et encore, oubliant jusqu'à la tendresse et la douceur pour libérer le démon en lui. Fébrile, il arracha plus qu'il n'ôta les vêtements de sa compagne qui ne furent bientôt plus que lambeaux alors que faisant sauter les boutons de sa propre chemise, il se révéla à celle s'étant sacrifiée pour lui.

Fondant de nouveau sur elle, reprenant ses baisers, leurs dents s'entrechoquant rudement, les lèvres se cherchant alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, il parcourait, découvrait le corps féminin se donnant à lui pour la toute première fois. Il la sentait frémir sous la pulpe de ses doigts, de peur, de désir, d'appréhension, il ne saurait le dire, mais une chose était certaine : il ne reculerait plus. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois, où il s'était réfugié dans le lit de Perona pour ne pas toucher la proie de son employeur. Comme il avait regretté... oui, mais hors de question de commettre la même erreur... Elle était une déesse et lui un hybride ?! Peu lui importait tant qu'elle l'aimait !

Agrippant ses cheveux d'une main, il les tira la forçant à lui offrir son cou, sa gorge, lui offrant une vue des plus appétissantes sur sa poitrine. Là, sans tarder, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il fondit sur son cou qu'il mordit de ses dents aiguisées, lui arrachant une plainte de plaisir et de douleur mêlée, alors que de ses mains, Eien glissait ses doigts dans la chevelure rouge, avant de rencontrer les oreilles pointues et la fascinant tant de son amant. Au contact de ses doigts, grognant de plaisir, Otshi se fit plus violent, moins doux. Emprisonnant dès lors les fins poignets dans une seule de ses mains, se redressant légèrement pour regarder celle le rendant fou comme aucune autre auparavant.

\- Tu me rends dingue, Eien...

 **LEMON**

Rougissante aussi bien par ces mots que par la situation, elle ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer, mais n'en eut guère le temps car d'un baiser dominateur, il la réduisit au silence, alors que de sa main libre, il alla caresser l'intimité de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. Savourant, cet instant, se délectant de ce corps se tortillant sous lui comme pour mieux se soustraire à ses caresses, il quitta sa bouche tout en accentuant ses attouchements, allant même jusqu'à glisser, un doigt, puis un second en elle. S'arquant contre lui, cherchant le plaisir que du bout de ses doigts il faisait naître en elle, des gémissements d'une sensualité sans borne, ne faisant qu'accroître le désir douloureux d'Otshi.

Incapable de bouger, ne pouvant que subir les baisers et les caresses de son amant, s'efforçant malgré tout de contenir les gémissements embarrassants de franchir ses lèvres, elle cria de plaisir lorsque de ses doigts, la fouillant rudement, et de sa bouche dévorant et malmenant ses seins, il lui fit connaître un orgasme sans pareille.

Tremblante de plaisir, elle sut que ce n'était point fini lorsqu'Otshi vint de nouveau ravir sa bouche avec un empressement que même Trafalgar ne lui avait jamais témoignée. S'agrippant aux épaules du rouquin, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, elle s'efforça de suivre le ballet érotique auquel leurs langues se livraient.

A bout de souffle, le cœur battant à l'unisson de celui de la brune, Otshi dont le désir demeurait encore intact et inassouvi, la retourna telle une crêpe, l'amenant à lui présenter sa croupe. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et appréhendant quelque peu, elle chercha à se redresser lorsque d'une main sur son cou, il la força à garder tête basse, alors que de son autre main, il écartait la fente humide et brûlante. Portant ensuite, ses doigts à sa bouche, léchant la cyprine s'y trouvant avec délectation, il la lâcha. Se plaçant à genoux, les mains sur ses hanches, collant sa verge dure et douloureuse aux portes d'un paradis lui ayant été pendant longtemps refusé, il se glissa d'un seul mouvement, violent et profond, au creux de ses entrailles.

Sous cette violente poussée, Eien cria de surprise, de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. C'était fort et puissant, doux et intense. Elle n'avait rien connu de pareille, en même temps, Otshi n'était que son second amant. Et pourtant, il se montrait bien différent de Law.

Chaude, étroite, humide, l'hybride perdait pied, sentant la chair de la jeune fille palpiter autour de son sexe dur et ferme. Mais hors de question de se libérer tout de suite, non avant, il voulait encore l'entendre crier, l'entendre appeler son nom au moment de l'extase finale. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de cet instant, alors que sous lui se trouvait une autre, se trouvait Perona ?

Brusquement, il se saisit de la longue chevelure d'ébène sur laquelle il tira sans douceur, la forçant à se cambrer pour mieux s'offrir, alors que d'une main sur sa hanche il continuait à la pilonner à grands coups de reins. Se sentant venir après plusieurs minutes d'un rythme soutenu, il accéléra ses coups de reins, allant de plus en plus loin, la faisant crier de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'à bout de souffle et le corps ruisselant de sueur, il se déversa en elle. Se laissant aller sur son dos, ils demeurèrent ainsi, quelques instants avant qu'Otshi ne se décide enfin à bouger et se retirant, roula sur le côté pour attirer la jeune fille contre lui. Les regrets le gagnaient alors que du bout des lèvres il effleurait son front.

 **LEMON FIN**

\- Pardon, Eien. Je me suis laissé emporter. Ma part de démon a parlé.

En guise de réponse, elle se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux et écoutant les battements effrénés du cœur masculin recouvrer un rythme plus lent, apaisé.

\- Jamais, je ne te laisserai partir.

Mais, jamais elle ne lui répondit car épuisée, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur où l'étreinte ardente et passionnée de son amant vint encore la hanter.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas à cet instant, était assurément que Victoria, de son véritable nom Eien, avait été sauvée de sa malédiction par Trafalgar Law, mais que de l'amour d'Otshi, sa capacité à enfanter avait été retrouvée. Alors, quelle ne fut pas la surprise trois mois plus tard, pour Zeshin officiant comme médecin à ce moment là, d'annoncer à ce couple pour le moins surprenant, que leur union allait donner naissance à un petit être.

Une vie de plus qui fêterait assurément le bonheur d'un hybride et d'une déesse déchue, mais dont l'amour inégalable pour ce dragon doublé de démon demeurait sans conteste inébranlable et réel. Et alors que le royaume célébrait un mariage sous le couvert de la royauté, on put clairement voir, posé sur la tour la plus haute du palais le phœnix aux plumes ardentes, les regarder d'un œil bienveillant avant de s'envoler en poussant un cri que tout le monde reconnu sans peine, et saluant de ce fait les nouveaux époux.

 _ **Fin**_


	95. Annonce

Coucou mes p'tits loups !^^

Hé oui, c'est encore moi XD Hélas non, pas de chapitre, mais vous le saviez déjà. )

Non, par contre, je vous propose de retrouver les aventures de Victoria dans une annexe. Cette dernière reprendrait à partir du chapitre 42 de « Liés par le destin », et ce ne serait plus un Law X OC, mais un Doffy X OC. Pour ceux, que cela intéresse, eh bien, je vous invite à lire : « Liés par le destin (annexe) » tout simplement.

A bientôt

Kiss ^^


End file.
